Bleach: Re(Vers)ed
by chiapetirl
Summary: Book 2 of the Revisited Series. [OCs included] Eight months have passed since Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Aizen. Life is struggling to return to normal, despite the damage done to Karakura Town. But things are made worse when a group of strangers kidnap Karin and Yuzu, pulling them to the depths of Hell.
1. Ch 1 Cometh the Hour

**1478 A.D., 60 Miles south of Miyako (Modern-Day Kyoto)**

A sweet smell drifted over the tall grass, the scent of flowers washing over the young girl who crouched down in the sea of grass, hiding. Spring was here, and her longing to play outside superseded the orders of her parents. It was clear the sun was starting to set in west, the sky turning a bright orange, with purple clouds drifting overhead. She didn't care. Staying silent, she listened for the shouts of her older brother wading through the grass, looking for her.

"_Fuyumi_!"

By the sound of his voice, Fuyumi knew her brother was annoyed. This wasn't the first time her parents had sent him out after her. Every time he found her, he'd be the first to scold her, then her mother, then her father, and an endless sea of relatives explaining a proper young woman does not "run through the fields like a boy would," and "how will we find you a proper husband if you constantly ruin your robes in the mud?" But she did it nonetheless. It was better to be outside and free, than inside with her mother, endlessly learning how to cook, sew or whatever else was expected of her.

"Fuyumi! Come out! Mother has been looking for you for hours!"

She stifled a giggle, using a dirty hand to push back her dark hair. If she took a wrong step, she could accidentally break an unseen branch or step on a mouse, alerting her brother to where she was. Fuyumi knew it was better to stay still, breathe out through her nose, and hold her knees to her chest. She sat in the mud, the lower half of her dark blue robe soaking in the water and grime. Her mother was going to be furious.

She heard her older brother sigh, his wading motions getting close, stopping, and turning back. Fuyumi tilted her head, listening intently. Did he really give up on her that easily? Her grin turned to a tight frown, an odd feeling in her gut. Part of her thought she had outmaneuvered her brother, feeling triumphant, but the other part knew something was amiss. Slowly she rose up, peaking over the tall grass, her dark eyes searching for any sign of him. There was no way he could have disappeared so quickly. She turned, looking behind her to see if he was there waiting.

There was no one.

Fuyumi stood up to her full height, wiping her muddy hands on the fabric of her robe. She felt a little bad now, wondering if her brother had fallen and sprained his ankle, or maybe something worse. There had been rumors of bandits swarming the area, farmers getting robbed and beaten mercilessly. Terrible thoughts flooded her mind, her chest filled with regret. Her breathing became shaky, deciding she should run ahead and find him.

"I knew it, you little rabbit!"

Strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her back. Fuyumi screamed, nearly vomiting out of fear. But she recognized the voice, turning her head to see her older brother standing over her, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Did you really think you could hide from me, Fuyumi?" he asked, his gray eyes glimmering in the sunset. His long dark hair fell loosely along his shoulders, swaying in the breeze. He bent down, staring her in the eyes. "You can't outsmart me. I'm the one who taught you how to hide, after all!"

Fuyumi laughed in relief, holding her stomach. Small streaks of tears fell down her face, cutting through the small patches of grime on her pale face. "Kokutō!" she cried out between peals of laughter. "You scared me! I thought something bad happened to you!"

Laughing, Kokutō stood up. "To _me_?" he said, shaking his head. "Your big brother is capable of handling himself. It was _I_ who was worried about _you_, ya little rabbit!" He feigned a serious voice, turning his smile into a stern frown. "You shouldn't be staying out this late, anyways. Mother's going to be very upset with you when we get back." He glanced at her robe, noting how soaked and dirty it was. "Oh yeah, this isn't gonna be good."

Crossing her arms, Fuyumi sighed. "I know," she said. "I just hate being cooped up in the house." She looked away from Kokutō, watching the grass sway. "I don't mind doing chores, necessarily, but once I'm done, mother always finds something tedious for me to do. I just want to go outside and get fresh air, like we did when we were little." Her eyes grew sad, shoulders sagging a little. "I miss those times, you know."

Kokutō watched his sister, seeing her sorrow. Fuyumi was growing up, but he knew she still loved going outdoors, exploring the forest. For a 13-year-old girl, she was considered too headstrong by her parents, who struggled with reigning in her free spirit. Part of him felt for her, knowing that the expectations of a growing woman and a growing man were different. It looked… stifling. He placed a hand on her head, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Fuyumi," he said. In truth, he missed those times as well. They would get underfoot, their parents sending them out to the field to play, telling them to come back before dark.

"Well, maybe we should try to clean you up a bit before we go home," he said, giving her a small smile. "The river's not too far from here. We can at least get the dirt off your face, arms and legs. Maybe we'll get some of it out of your clothes… hopefully." He shrugged, knowing it wouldn't quite get it all out. But it was the least he could do to help lessen Fuyumi's punishment. He reached a hand out, waiting for her. "Come on, Fuyumi, we need to get back before dark."

Fuyumi turned to him, her eyes on his hand. Slowly, she raised a hand, taking his. "Alright." She lifted her head, her face still somber. "Let's go." They made their way through the grass, the sounds of crickets and birds filling in the silence between them.

* * *

"Fuyumi! Kokutō! You two had me worried sick! Shame on both of you!"

The sun had long since set, the country side lit by nothing more than the full moon and stars above. Kokutō waved to their mother, a casual half-smile on his face. "Sorry, mother!" he called back. "We tried to hurry! That was my fault."

Their mother stood in the doorway, her mouth pursed into a deep frown. The wrinkles around near her cheeks caught every shadow as she glared at her daughter, disappointment in her gray eyes. "Fuyumi," she said, "I have told you time and again that you should not go out into the field in your robes, especially not after a storm! Look at your clothes!" She pointed at the poorly-washed robe, drops of water falling into the dirt at Fuyumi's feet. "If you keep ruining your clothes like that, there will be no way we'll have you married off by next year!"

Fuyumi bowed, hiding her gritted teeth. "I apologize, Mother," she said. "I will wash it out tomorrow and make sure it's perfectly clean."

"You will do more than that!" Her mother wrapped her shawl tightly, fighting off the night chill. "Tomorrow, you will wash every piece of clothing in this house! Maybe every surface while you're at it! It seems you're quite bored, so I'll make sure your day is filled with tasks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother." Fuyumi remained in her bow, shivering as a small breeze blew past.

Their mother stood aside, allowing them to enter the house. Fuyumi stood up, walking past her mother with her head bowed low. "And as for you, Kokutō," she said, sighing deeply, "thank you for helping us find Fuyumi again, but I wish you would talk some sense into her." She shook her head, eyes closed. "It's because of you that she became such a trickster." She chuckled a little. "Sometimes, it suits her well, as she is a sharp girl, but I worry…"

A frown on his face, Kokutō drew close to his mother. The light in the door way highlighted her face, exposing her age and stress. Times were rough, especially with the rise of violence around the village. War was in the air, which attracted the lowest of men. Farmers were no longer safe in their own fields. Forcing a smile on his face, Kokutō placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know why you worry so much." He watched Fuyumi disappear into the back rooms, her shoulders slumped. He knew exactly why their family worried. If they could get her married to one of the wealthier farmers, maybe she would be safe. "I'm worried for her, too." His voice was close to a whisper.

Caressing his face, his mother smiled as well. "Come on in," she said. "You look tired, and I have some food left over for you."

Kokutō stepped inside, taking off his shoes near the door. He saw his father at the table, eating slowly. Dark circles sat below his eyes, dropping from fatigue. _Another rough day in the fields,_ Kokutō thought, grimacing. "Good evening, father," he said, dropping down at the opposite end of the table. His mother brought over a bowl of soup and rice, then taking her place on his left.

His father never took his eyes from his food, taking a bite of rice, chewing thoughtfully. "Good evening," he said between chewing. "I'm glad you could _finally_ make it to the table."

The air around them turned icy, with Kokutō's eyes narrowing. He didn't like where this was going, knowing that it might lead to another argument. "I trust your day was well," he said, trying to maintain a civil conversation. He took a mouthful of soup, waiting for his father to respond.

Dark eyes rising from his dinner, his father glared at him, hands resting on the table. "Your uncle and I were doing our best to deal with our rice fields," he said slowly, his words sharp. "As you know, the last band of mercenaries that came through ruined half the fields two months ago, forcing us to salvage what was left, especially since harvest is in a month's time. But it's _nice_ to know that my own son cares nothing about farming." Care was taken to put emphasis on the biting words. He lifted his tea cup, still glaring at Kokutō. "No, instead, my son prefers to think of himself as a swordsmith, providing those wandering maniacs with weapons."

Swallowing his food, Kokutō's brows furrowed. _This is going **exactly** where I thought it was going._ He could see his mother get uncomfortable, shifting in her place. "_Your son_ makes good money," he said back, setting his spoon on the table. "And I do not place weapons in the hands of wandering mercenaries. They go to the samurai and other hired soldiers by the lord."

"Fool!" his father said loudly, slamming his hand on the table. Dishes jumped, clattering on the wooden surface. Soup and rice spilled, threatening to spill onto the floor. Frightened, Kokutō's mother rose to find a rag, cleaning up the mess. "The samurai were the ones who hired the wandering mercenaries in the first place! And even if they somehow weren't supplied with weapons, they'll steal them somehow! They are ruthless and take anything they need!"

"But we sell to Lord Akihito's men," Kokutō said through gritted teeth. "You and I both know he would never supply weapons to soldiers for hire."

His father gritted his teeth, lowering his head. "Even so," he said, "it is a disgrace for a farmer's son not to take on his father's farm. Once I am gone, who will I give the farm to? A swordsmith who will let it dry up and rot?"

"Give it to Fuyumi's future husband!"

"That's rich! At this rate, she won't be able to get a husband! Did you see the state of her robes?!"

"Eiji!" Kokutō's mother emerged, holding a pitcher of water. Her face now folded into a grimace, glaring down at her husband. "Do not speak about our daughter that way! Especially not so loudly! She isn't deaf, you know!"

"I hope she hears me, Haruko," Eiji proclaimed, gesturing towards the back rooms. "She needs to shape up, or she has no hope of being married. And if we have anyone to blame for her behavior, it's our swordsmith of a son!" He pointed at a now-seething Kokutō. "We should never have let them play the same way for so long! It confused Fuyumi into thinking she was one of the boys."

"Leave Fuyumi out of this, Father," Kokutō said in a low voice. "She's still a child. It's in her nature to be mischievous."

Eiji turned to Kokutō, standing up now. "Women are supposed to be docile, gentle, kind," he spat, "not ruthless, playful, or mischievous! And she's hardly a child! She's four years younger than you, close to marriage age! She should know better!"

Kokutō shot up, unsure if this would result in a physical fight. This tension had lasted for years now, with his father resenting his choice of career. They stared each other down, taking a few steps forward.

"Please, no fighting in the house," Haruko begged, placing a hand on Kokutō's chest. "No fighting at all! Can we just have a peaceful evening for once?!"

Grunting angrily, Kokutō headed towards the door. "Fine," he said. "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't go out!" Haruko called, following him. "It's too dangerous at this time of night! Kokutō, wait!" But it was too late. The door slid, closing behind him with a small slam.

"Stupid boy," Eiji muttered, sitting back down at the table. "Doesn't he realize that tradition states that fathers pass down their land and living to their sons?" He placed his head in his hands, rubbing the top of his sunburnt, balding head.

Haruko stood, staring at the doorway, her hand covering her mouth. Her heart was in her throat, fear flowing through her. "He shouldn't be out this late," she said, her voice starting to shake. "With all those mercenaries about, they might…" They sat in silence, ignoring one another for several minutes.

The sliding door in the back of the small house opened, revealing the peering eyes of Fuyumi. Once she heard her brother leave the house, she too felt afraid_. Should I go after him? _she thought, propping herself against the thin door_. It's too dark out, and it might everything worse. He does need to calm down. But…_

The sound of something small hitting the side of the house alerted Fuyumi, causing her to snap out of her daze. Normally, she'd chalk it up to an animal crawling around the walls or falling from the roof. But something in her gut told her danger was near. Slowly, she stood up, walking over to the wall and pressing her ear against the wood. She swore she heard light, fast footsteps. There was even a cough, followed by a deep snorting sound. Her heart started to beat faster.

On the other side of the house, Haruko and Eiji were making light conversation, making sure that Fuyumi couldn't hear them if she were eavesdropping. However, their conversation drew short when the sound of three loud knocks came from their front door. Haruko stood up instantly. "It's Kokutō," she said, rushing towards the door, "thank goodness!"

Eiji pushed her back lightly, his face returning to a deep scowl. "I'll answer the door," he said, "stay here."

Before Haruko could protest, Eiji pushed the door open, prepared to scold his son. The moon illuminated the dirt path that led to the door, as well as the two trees that swayed several feet away. But what he saw was not his son, but an older, drunk man, slouching against his door frame with his sword unsheathed. Blood stained is arms and the blade, flaking off in the gentle breeze. A terrible smile graced the man's face, with brown and yellow teeth bared. Behind him were a few men, baring swords as well.

"'Scuse me," the man said, leaning towards Eiji, "but my men were lookin' for some entertainment, and we couldn't help but notice your place. Would ya mind invitin' us in?"

Eiji's eyes bulged from his face, his scowl replaced by shock and terror. He felt the oxygen leave his body, his voice lost to his lungs. From around the corner, his wife walked into view, wanting to know why it was so eerily quiet up front. When her eyes landed on the men that stood outside, she froze as well, her face going pale.

"Ah, ya got yer wife with ya," the man drawled, hiccupping a little. "She looks like she'd be a good time, wouldn't ya say, old man?"

"Leave," Eiji said, his voice close to a whisper. "We'll give you whatever money we have, but please leave. We want nothing to do with you."

The man tilted his head to the side, clearly offended. He staggered forward, revealing his mangled, matted brown hair and stubble-ridden face. Small sores hid beneath the stubble, some oozing. He reeked of booze and death. "That's rude of ya," he said, his words slurring. "The least ya could do is give my men some food, maybe play with that cute daughter of yers, eh? I'm sure she wouldn't mind some company." Sounds of snickering could be heard in the background.

"Absolutely not!" Eiji shouted, using his outstretched hand to protect his wife. "Please, we don't have much money, but-!"

"WE DON'T WANT YER MONEY, OLD MAN!"

With a swift motion, the man kicked down the door out of frustration, splintering the wood and ripping the rice paper. He staggered further in, raising his sword. "Ya shoulda given us what we wanted when I asked nice the first time." Raising his other hand, he motioned for his friends to enter the house, rushing towards Eiji and Haruko.

From behind the door in the back, Fuyumi had been listening to the argument, and now that the men were in her home, she could hear her parents scream. It was a scream she could never unhear, a deafening scream that lasted for several minutes. Her mother's screams were the most chilling as they attacked her. Her father's screams didn't last for much longer, trailing into a series of gurgles, ceasing altogether. Fuyumi turned away from the door, find the small square under the tatami mat, knowing that if she stayed quiet, she could outlast them.

The men burst through the door, the sound of the broken wood hitting the floor terrifying Fuyumi as she had made it underground in the nick of time. She had to cover her mouth, stop herself from screaming. She bit her cheek, feeling blood pool in her mouth as she trembled. She could still her mother scream as the footsteps trod overhead. Seconds felt like hours as she waited for them to leave, for her mother's screams to die. Tears streamed down her trembling hands, her body sweating and shivering.

After what must have been ten minutes, she couldn't hear anything. Her mind raced, wondering if they had really left. There was no way they could have given up on finding her so easily. She looked up, seeing that whatever light had streamed in through the floor was long gone. _Maybe they are_…

The door to the hiding spot suddenly ripped open, a dark figure crouching over her. Fuyumi screamed, crying as the man above her chuckled. "Found ya," he taunted. "Yer like a scared little rabbit. That's cute."

"P-please!" Fuyumi begged through her tears. She could barely breathe, pushing herself against the walls of her hiding spot. "P-please, no!"

Wordlessly, the man reached down, grabbing Fuyumi by her hair, lifting her up from the hiding spot kicking and screaming. "NO PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" He ignored her, dragging her across the floor into the main room, throwing her towards the men.

"Found her," he said, the moonlight catching his maniacal grin. "Have fun."

* * *

Blindly, Kokutō followed the path into the night, walking quickly. The anger burned inside of his, threatening to pour out. He wanted to scream, but he knew better than to do so at this time of night. Fuyumi was right. The house was stifling, for different reasons. He wanted to leave, to start out on his own and stay far away from the fears of his family, the fear that hovered over his village.

Fuyumi's face appeared in his head, as well as his mother's, remembering why he stayed. If he left, his father would have to take care of them, and harvest hadn't been good for the past two years. Money had been getting tight, and he know taking on his apprenticeship years ago would pay off. He made twice the money his father made now, so he would have thought that alone would shut the old man up.

"His damn pride," he hissed, kicking up a loose stone. "God _dammit_!"

Eventually, he stopped in his tracks, realizing that he'd been gone a while. The tightness in his chest subsided, and he took a deep breath. He knew he should head back, as it became clear he had no idea where he was. He turned, hoping he could find his house. He was sure he only went in a straight line. Hours must have passed by that point.

The sounds of insects and creatures moving through the wild fields were the only things that accompanied Kokutō as he made his way home. He suddenly felt exhausted, his feet starting to hurt. His eyes started to droop as well, his stride becoming a shuffle in the dirt. If he was going to go back to work bright and early tomorrow, he needed to pick up the pace.

All was well in the cool night, his mind starting to wander. He thought back to the moments when he and Fuyumi would hide in the grass, catch frogs and other creatures, build small hideouts, live life carefree, unaffected by war. He felt a lazy smile cross his face, taking a deep inhale through his nose.

The stench of fresh blood startled him, causing his drooping eyes to open wide.

Kokutō's body tensed up, stopping in his tracks. From what he could tell, he was very close to home. In fact, it must have been a good ten feet away from the house. He felt a cold drop of fear go through his body, turning his insides to ice. "S-shit," he whispered, stammering. "SHIT!"

He heard nothing, could see nothing as he cautiously made his way towards his home. The smell of blood became stronger, causing his fear to grow. From what he could see, there were several thin protrusions poking up over the roof of his house, oddly angled like poles driven poorly into the earth. The moon was covered by a cloud, obscuring his vision even further. Kokutō stopped, unable to swallow. He wanted to call out, see if anyone in the house would answer. But there was no light inside. In fact, he could just make out the broken sliding door. "No no no no _no_!" he begged, running towards the house. "Please no!"

As he ran towards the house, he felt something wet hit his face. He didn't stop, though, thinking it might have been water. But he froze as he stood in front of the door, realizing that it couldn't be water. There hadn't been a tree where was running, nor was it about to rain. Terrified, Kokutō lifted a hand, touching the spot on his face where the liquid fell. Moonlight soon spilled over him once more, lighting up the area around him. The liquid smelled like iron, and in the moonlight, it was dark.

Quickly, Kokutō turned, looking up at the large poles once again, seeing they were wooden spikes. At the tips were oblong shapes, varying in sizes. Some of them were unrecognizable, but when his eyes landed on one shape in particular, he knew what it was. There was a head perched on the end, with long, flowing hair buffeting in the wind.

A scream formed in the back of Kokutō's throat, his body trembling. He didn't need a light to see the head's face; he knew it was Fuyumi's, as his mother's hair was not as long. There, in front of his family's home, were the dismembered parts of his family's bodies. They seemed mixed, as not every part of each person was on display. Some were scattered on the ground. An arm draped over the broken door, just on the edges of the darkness. Trails of blood spilled out from the door and into the dirt, meaning that they must have been killed inside and dragged out mercilessly.

"FUYUMI!" Kokutō screamed at last, feeling himself fall to his knees. His vision soon filled with tears, feeling the dirt beneath his knees and hands. "FUYUMI! FUYUMI, NO!" His body became heavy, falling into the earth as he sobbed and screamed. "PLEASE, NO!" He soon began to crawl over to the spikes, resting against the blood-soaked wood, sobbing uncontrollably. His words were undiscernible, begging for his sister, for his mother or father to speak to him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He could barely breathe, his chest convulsing and his throat tearing apart as he screamed some more. He no longer cared if anyone or anything was attracted to the noise.

Eventually, his crying, begging and screaming ceased, leaving him in a mess beneath his family's corpses, in their pooling blood. Kokutō's eyes were open, but they were hollow, staring into places far beyond. He was in shock, unable to gain control of himself. The silence left him to his thoughts, letting him fester there in the dirt.

It was when the horizon started turning from black to blue that Kokutō finally moved. He lifted himself off the ground, using his arms to push himself up. He felt numb, his head hanging low, but he stood now, leaning to the side a bit. His clothes and skin were stained with dirt and blood, his hair a mess of twigs, blood and dust. He could barely tell if he was breathing, if his own heart was still beating.

A thought occurred to him as he stood there, staring at the horizon. "They… must be still… still nearby," he muttered. "The bastards are still… nearby." There was no doubt in his mind that the ones who killed his family were the band of mercenaries that the villagers had been speaking about. They had told him that these mercenaries would only rob travelers and farmers on the roadside, nothing more. But he knew. Their camp couldn't be too far away, and there's no way they'd still be awake. That, and their weapons would be completely unguarded. "They… must…"

Slowly, mindlessly, Kokutō walked forward, following the dirt path that led away from his home, his footsteps silent as he disappeared into the night.

"They must… pay…"

* * *

Deep in the woods, near the crackling, dying embers of a campfire, lay nine sleeping men, their bodies displayed on the forest floor. Empty bottles of sake and bowls lay next to them, littering the ground. Swords and knives rested near the men, the mercenaries, some still coated in blood. It was clear the night had been filled with merriment and drinking.

None of them twitched as the sun began to rise, golden hues spilling through the trees. And in the light, a shadow appeared, slowly moving as it began to circle them. Kokutō moved silently among the men, stepping around the men. He could make out the dark, irregular splotches of blood in their clothing, feeling his rage starting to rise. These men not only killed his family, but they celebrated their deaths, drinking and eating like kings afterwards.

Kokutō quickly bent down, grabbing a long, dark sword that rested behind one of the sleeping men. It felt just right in his hands, as if he were meant to hold it. In the mild light, he could make out the jagged end of the blade, the odd zig-zag pattern in the middle. He barely cared about the absurdity of the blade, leaning down near the sleeping man. He wanted to kill each of them as soundlessly as possible, to avoid an all-out battle.

The blade slid effortlessly over the man's trachea. Kokutō could see his eyes open, his mouth gape as he struggled to take a breath. But no noise came from his mouth as he suffocated, clawing at his neck. A rush went through Kokutō as he watched the blood flow from the man's neck, watching as the life quickly drained from his body. He stepped over the corpse, swiftly cutting the next man's throat, and the next, until he reached the last.

As he stood over the last man, Kokutō's face contorted into a crazed, lifeless mask. His eyes were wide, his jaw tensed, and his teeth pressed so tightly it looked like they could shatter. Long gone was the kind, carefree Kokutō. In a single night, he had turned from a man into a monster. Silent, steady, he knelt by the last man, holding his sword at the ready. He was prepared to take the last strike.

"Yer a quiet one, I'll give you that."

Kokutō stopped in his tracks, staring at the man. He never turned, but it was clear he was awake. There was no fear in his voice; in fact, he sounded lifeless, cold. It was clear he knew what was up, and it was no surprise to him that this would happen. "I can't tell if yer just a natural at this, kid, or you've been doing this for a long time," the man continued. "Either way, I'm impressed. Ya got what it takes to be a cold-blooded killer."

"SHUT UP!" Kokutō yelled. His voice echoed across the empty land, scaring away the morning birds. He began to breathe heavily, his rage building even more. Part of him wanted to look in the eyes of this man as he drove the sword into him, but either way he just wanted to kill him.

"Ya must be related to that little family we cut up, huh?" The man laughed a little, coughing. "That was just some drunken, harmless fun. My men get a little restless when we haven't been on assignment."

With an angry roar, Kokutō turned the man over, facing him. He pressed the tip of the sword into his throat, staring deep into his eyes. It was clear that this man had been out in the wild for a long time. His face was weathered, deep lines creasing his face. Stubble popped out from his cheeks, with countless ingrown hairs and scars hiding beneath. A small smirk crossed his face as he stared back up at Kokutō. He was clearly enjoying his last moments. "No hard feelin's."

"NO HARD FEELINGS?!" Kokutō's voice strained, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. "You not only killed my family, but you cut them to bits and stuck them up on spikes! This goes way beyond _some drunken, harmless fun_!" He struggled to breathe, the tip of the sword digging in deeper. "My family was innocent, they were farmers! HOW COULD YOU? WAS ROBBING THEM NOT ENOUGH?!"

The man laughed, his voice loud, raucous. This further infuriated Kokuto, ready to cut his throat. "Aw, kid," the man mocked, "clearly you don't understand the need some wanderin' men have. We have plenty of _needs_ we need fixin'. I'm sorry your family just so happened to be there in the wrong place, at the wrong time." He shrugged, hands splayed outwards. "'Sides, people die all the time. Yer little family ain't special."

Before Kokutō could plunged the sword into the man's throat, the man's arm shot out, pushing Kokutō's face towards the still-hot coals. Kokutō's screams echoed, his flesh sizzling as he struggled against the mercenary. The entire right side of his face was burning, even his arm was submerged in the coals. The pain fueled his rage even further, determined to kill this man.

With all his might, he shoved his elbow into the man's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Despite the pain, Kokutō grabbed the sword again with his mutilated hand, his flesh still curdling as he moved to stab the man in the neck. Instinctively, the mercenary kicked away Kokuto's arm, hearing him howl in pain as he crawled away, looking for his own sword. He didn't make it very far, the cold steel of Kokuto's blade plunging through his back. If nothing else, the mercenary was surprised by Kokuto's quick recovery from the pain.

The mercenary squirmed for a moment, turning his head to face Kokutō. "G…ood… jo…b, kid," he gargled, his head falling to the side. His smile remained on his face, his eyes wide open.

Kokutō spat on him, heaving. "Fuck… you!"

As the sun rose, Kokutō felt the right side of his body start to stiffen. Looking down, he noticed his chest was affected as well, the skin puckering and squelching. His mind was screaming, begging for relief. Clumps of hair fell from his now-mutilated head, turning into charred strands. He was ready to pass out.

But he knew he couldn't. His soul wasn't satisfied with this ending. He had thought that killing the men who destroyed his family – who mercilessly killed Fuyumi – would make him feel better. It felt the opposite. The anguish, the bitterness, the loneliness began to eat away at him, leaving him feel empty, like an abyss was forming in his chest. That hurt considerably worse than the seared flesh, his chest tightening as he sat there, covered in blood.

No, the world owed him more. The lives of these men were not nearly enough to pay for what they did. More blood needed to be spilled. Others _needed_ to know what it was like to lose someone like Fuyumi. Her smile kept playing back in his mind, on constant rewind, the relief and happiness in her eyes as she turned back to see him yesterday in the field.

"I'm so… so sorry," Kokutō wept, his back bent as he knelt in the dirt. His head nearly touched the ground as bitter tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry, Fuyumi…"

Eventually he stood back up again, pulling his sword from the man's back, carrying it off with him into the early morning. He didn't have a plan, nor a direction. There was no future anymore. All that he had left was his pain, anger, guilt. He could no longer rest, his body slowly sauntering away from the bodies that lay beneath the trees, silent.

There was nothing left for him to live for but the burning hatred.

* * *

**A/N**: It's here! I have been so excited to share this chapter with all of you for the longest time and now we can start a new story! Even on my break, I've been working on the first few chapters here and there, making sure they were ready to go. It's been hard not to just press "publish," so this was a test of patience! I hope you guys are as excited as I am, because we are in for one... hell of a good time ;) Okay no more dumb puns, see you soon!


	2. Ch 2 The End is Coming

A familiar darkness enveloped Ichigo like a blanket, caressing his resting body. It was cold, but somehow incredibly soothing. He surrendered himself to it, feeling it permeate over his body. He felt numb, a numbness that had surrounded him for years. There was nothing in this darkness, leaving Ichigo at peace. No sound, no voices, no spirits, no thoughts, just him here.

A large hand emerged from the blanket of darkness, enveloping his body quickly, dragging him away from this bliss. Ichigo began to panic, his body resisting the disturbance, but to no avail. He was dragged out, forced into an open, sideways sky.

"Hello?!" he tried to call out, but his voice was muted. No matter how much he tried, he found himself unable to speak, to yell, to scream. Ichigo tried to reach for his throat, but his arms were pinned in the large, black palm that held him aloft there in the sky, surrounded by silence.

Looking forward, Ichigo saw the sideways city, with dark empty windows and lifeless reflections of the clouds framed by drab, humorless brick and stone. He searched for the Old Man and the Hollow, but they were nowhere to be found.

Instead, from the darkness, where the buildings began, two eyes stared back at him. They didn't look very large at first, but Ichigo realized they were simply far away. He had seen the hand before, but the eyes terrified him.

"**Hello, Ichigo. It has been a while.**"

A sense of calm washed over Ichigo. "It has," he replied. "I was wondering if we'd ever get to talk again. You kinda went ghost on me there." He turned his head, trying to move again. "Where's Zangetsu?"

"**They are here,**" it said, "**but I wished to speak with you alone, if that is alright?**"

"It's fine with me, but can you at least remove these restraints on my body?" He tugged his arms and legs again, but once again could not move. "Not sure why you restrained me like this in the first place."

"**Certainly**." With a gust of wind passing over Ichigo, he found he could move again, sitting up. "**I did it so you would not fall off as I brought you up here**."

"Thanks." Ichigo looked back at the vertical clouds, drifting downward as they always did. His inner city looked mostly patched up, but the whole remained, where the large white eyes hovered. They were mildly unnerving, but knowing they were from his heart put him slightly at ease.

"**I sense you have more questions.**"

"Course I do."

"**Ask away**." The eyes drew closer, and Ichigo could see that the centers were white, shape like a rounded cross in each eye. They looked inquisitive.

A moment of hesitation passed before Ichigo finally asked his first question. "So, where did you come from? I know you and Zangetsu said you were here from the beginning, but do you, uh, remember anything beyond that?"

"**Where did I come from?**" it repeated, sounding thoughtful. "**Well, I do not remember. I know, at some point, I was one place, and then I ended up here, in the dark. And you were here with me**." The eyes moved a little, looking to the side, thinking. "**I know so much about you, Ichigo. I have felt your pain, I have cried your tears and laughed your laughs. I have been here since your eyes first opened and closed and your lungs took breath. I am as alive as you. That is all I know.**"

Ichigo felt faint, his legs feeling like jelly. "How is it you've been with me for so long and I've never known?"

"**Zangetsu did-.**"

"I know what Zangetsu did." Ichigo sighed. "And it makes sense why he did it. But you… you have a will of your own, right? Why didn't you give me a sign at least? An indication that you were here?"

There was a sense of hesitation, a mingling of sorrow in the air. The eyes never looked away, but he could taste the rusty tang of rain in the air.

"**I did.**"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"**Over a year ago, I gave you a sign that I was here.**"

"How?"

The eyes went wide, and Ichigo could feel his consciousness fall into them. Everything was white, sound muffled as he moved slowly through. _Where am I?_

"My name is _not_ Shinigami!"

_Rukia?_

Suddenly a flash of memories shot out around him. It was nighttime in Karakura Town, the echoing screams of Hollows ringing in his ears. And there she was, sitting against the ground, blood covering her shoulders. This was the night they met, when she…

"My name… is Rukia Kuchiki."

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The blade of Sode no Shirayuki plunged into his chest, and the world went white again. Ichigo blinked, finding himself back in the palm of its hand, his heart racing in his chest. The mere memory of that night sent chills down his spine, his breath shaky.

"**Do you understand now?**"

He nodded his head. "Y-yeah, I think… I do." It had reached out to him when Rukia forced her spiritual energy into him. "You were the one who drained Rukia of her Shinigami powers!"

"**That was an accident on my part**," it replied. "**I only meant to take as much as she would give you, but my grip was too tight.**"

Ichigo laughed, his head bent backward.

"**Did I say something amusing?**"

"Sorry!" He wiped away tears, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stop laughing. "It's… it's nothing." He sighed, smiling. _That explains a lot_, he thought to himself_. But who would think my heart would make that big of a mistake?_

The eyes seemed to drift further back into the darkness, drawing to a close. "**I apologize, but I must leave you again for now, Ichigo.**" Its voice was slowed, tired. "**It is nearly time for you to wake up.**"

"Do you have to sleep?" The notion seemed odd to Ichigo.

"**Of course**," it replied. "**If I do not sleep, I drain too much of your energy**." The eyes disappeared, the hand vanishing from beneath his feet. "**Farewell for now.**"

Ichigo's body began to plummet back to the city, his hair rustling wildly. Oddly, he didn't feel panicked, despite the fact that he was falling at precarious speeds. It was… freeing.

* * *

**Present Day, Mid-July, Karakura Town **

Soft tones of warm light filled Ichigo's room, mixed with the dark blue hues of dawn that remained. Ichigo was cold when his eyes snapped open, his chest heaving terribly. His bed was soaked with sweat, his comforter a twisted mess around his legs. Morning was here, and yet he was still unsure if he had slept. His body felt like cardboard as he turned his head, looking at the red digits on his clock.

_06:43 a.m._

He let out a long, tired sigh, knowing it would be another day surviving on very little sleep. He could feel his eyes burned as he opened them, rubbing his eyes and clearing the slight blurriness.

It was near the end of his first year in high school, and today was the start of exams. Looking to his desk again, Ichigo saw his empty study guide, audibly groaning. "Great," he said. "We're going to be flying by the seat of our pants."

It took him 30 minutes to get ready for school. Walking down the steps, he could smell the breakfast Yuzu made for him sitting on the table. It was still steaming, with a glass of water poured and waiting. "Yuzu," he called out, zipping up his light jacket, "I don't have time to eat breakfast today, I'm sorry."

Peeking over the corner, Yuzu pointed him with an egg-strewn spatula, her lips forming a small frown. "Ichigo Kurosaki, don't you give me that!" she said. "Eat your breakfast! You have exams today and need all the strength you can get. Eat!"

"Sorry, Yuzu!" Ichigo called from the doorway. "I'll be back for dinner! Have a good day!" He closed the door before Yuzu could scold him more, running down the street. The summer air filled his lungs, making him feel awake. The blood began rushing through his body, the stiffness in his muscles lessening significantly. The sun peeked over the rooftops, far-reaching shadows covering him as he made his way to school.

Today was another day. It had been a little over 8 months since he had defeated Aizen. And yet, no matter what he did, his brain felt on edge. Like there was something there, watching him in the shadows.

_I have cried your tears and laughed your laughs… I am as alive as you._

He stopped running, leaning against a nearby gate, panting. Those words haunted his mind. Dark shadows etched into his face as he stood there, thinking. _Why has it been so long since it spoke to me? Is everything alright in there?_ He started feeling dizzy, his brain going into overload with all the questions. He needed to get to school, prepare for this test he hadn't studied for.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alarm bells rang, scaring Amelia half to death. She sat up in bed, panting as paralyzing fear shot through her. Her wide green eyes scanned the room, realizing that she wasn't in the dark wing of Las Noches, but in the warehouse. Bed sheets were on the floor, crumpled as she had obviously thrashed in bed all through the night.

Reaching over slowly, Amelia grabbed her phone, swiping the screen, snoozing the alarm. "Ugh…" Her forehead touched the cool screen, her back hunched as she struggled with the reality that she had to get up.

Her bare feet touched the concrete floor as she made her way to the bathroom, stumbling over her own feet as she walked out of the small room. She could hear the faint sounds of the others downstairs, talking, eating, doing whatever they usually did in the day. The bathroom door squeaked as she closed it, and the lights flickered on, dim at first then going strong.

Amelia stared in the mirror for a moment, looking herself over. Her hair was a bit longer, going past her ears. She ran her hands through, feeling comforted knowing it was there again. It made her feel like a person again, to a degree. The terrible thinness that had plagued her for the first few months of recovery had gone, her body filled out and healthy again, even with the black scars that rested in her rich brown tones.

But her eyes fell as she lifted her left arm, seeing the dark limbs that remained. Their connection to her body was seamless now, but the jagged black against brown was horrific. Lifting the arm sent pins and needles through her, the blood still having trouble to constantly circulate through it. Pressing her lips in a resigned frown, she dropped it, lifting her other hand. A faint glimpse of the Espada number rested in her palm, further putting her off. With that, she walked toward the shower, turning the knob quickly so she could get ready for the rest of the day.

Stepping out the bathroom 20 minutes later, Amelia finished buckling the belt of her work uniform, her dark wet hair sticking up at the ends as she emerged into the well-lit main room. The voices of those who still remained in the warehouse grew louder as she approached, echoing on the concrete walls.

"If ya eat my leftovers again, I'll kick yer ass into next week, do ya hear me?" Hiyori's hands were on her hips as she scolded Lilynette. The green haired Arrancar sat on the counter, ignoring the shouting Visored, chowing down on a pack of chips, crumbs falling onto her dusty pink t-shirt and to the floor. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" The single slap of Hiyori's sandal hitting the floor was harsh.

Wiping her face, Lilynette glared down at Hiyori. "I wasn't ignoring ya, stupid. I was told it's rude to talk with your mouth full." She slid off the counter, walking away as she continued to to chow down. Looking up, she saw Amelia walk in, giving her a small wave. "Mornin'," she called back, making her way to the nest of couches, where Starrk lay.

With a wry smirk, Amelia laughed. "Good morning." She walked into the kitchen, moving past Hiyori to get to the fridge. "Did Lil eat your leftovers again, Hiyori?" She pulled out a small container, setting it on the counter near the microwave.

"Damn straight." Shooting a pointed glare at Lilynette, Hiyori huffed. "Y'all've been here for near a year and ya still ain't learned how to leave a person's food alone! I left a note on it and everythin'!"

Lilynette laughed, looking over the back of the couch with a sly look in her eye. "That note was so illegible it looked like _a little kid_ wrote it!" She took a triumphant crunch of her chip, knowing that Hiyori would overreact as usual.

Placing a hand on Hiyori's shoulder to hold her back, Amelia sighed. "No fighting," she said, punching in the time limit on the microwave to heat her lunch. "It's not worth it. 'Sides, it's gonna give me a headache before work, and I don't need that today." She glanced over at Lilynette, her eyes narrowed. "And quit eating other people's food. It's rude."

"Is it as rude as talkin' with your mouth full?" Lilynette wiped her face, crumbs falling onto Starrk's face. His eyes opened in irritation, but he decided it wasn't worth the effort to yell. Instead he pulled his blanket over his head, groaning.

The microwave beeped loudly, the light turning off as Amelia's food waited patiently. "It's ruder than talking with your mouth full," she replied, pulling out her food. "Please stop doing it. You know better."

Starting low and then rising to an unbearable pitch, the unmistakable sound of high-rise heels stomping against the cement could be heard from the back halls. Cirucci emerged into the main room, her hands on her hips and her lips pressed into a scowl. Her curly hair pushed against the massive braided buns on her head, sticking out in every which way. "What is with all this yelling?!"

"Oh look, the Witch is finally done getting dressed." With a loud crunch, Lilynette finished off her chips and crumpled the bag. "It only took ya several hours."

"Why you-!" Cirucci's eyes narrowed, her teeth exposed in a snarl.

With a loud a slam, Amelia closed the fridge door, making her way towards the rickety table and chairs in the far corner of the warehouse. "Enough! We really don't need to do this every day!" She stabbed a plastic fork into her meal forcefully, eating her meal as fast as she could.

"Are you off to your little… _job_ again, Amelia?" Cirucci crossed her arms, making a face of disgust at the word. She approached her, leaning against the back of a chair as she watched Amelia scarf down her food. "Why even go? It's boring. Even your sister's job is much more interesting, and that's not saying much."

Swallowing the last mouthful, Amelia sighed. "You're only saying that because Ash works at a boutique you shop at all the time." Shooting Cirucci a look, she stood up, carrying her dishes to the kitchen. "And I have to keep this job in order to maintain my visa. It'd be pretty hard to comply with the regulations set on us by the Soul Society if I'm deported back to America." Setting the dishes in the sink, she smirked. "It also gives us a source of income. Otherwise, I'm not sure how we'd have food every night." A small ping went off on her phone, a green light flashing in the top left corner. With a grimace, Amelia quickly finished washing the dishes, grabbed the black cap hanging near the front door and put on her shoes.

"Whatever." Cirucci waved her hands in the air, rolling her eyes. "Have fun at the grease trap you work at. I'll just have to go visit Ash at her job then!" With a huff, she turned away.

Shaking her head, Amelia opened the door. Bright sunlight trickled in, betraying that morning was now early afternoon. "Alright, you all behave while I'm gone," she called back. "It'll be Hachi's turn to make dinner tonight." She looked at Lilynette, pointing accusatorily. "_Don't_ go harassing anyone at the bus stop today, do you hear me, Lil?"

With careless abandon, Lilynette waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, see ya later," she said. "Have fun at work."

Closing the door, Amelia turned away, putting on the embroidered cap. Golden thread stuck out from the black fabric, the logo for Rob's Burger clear as day. "Okaaaay." The word was pushed out with one final sigh before she took off in a light sprint.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Class was a blur for Ichigo Kurosaki, his head weighing heavy in his hand. His tired eyes stared out the large window by his desk, the voice of his teacher turning into barely audible droning. He found it hard to focus, especially the last few months. While he was grateful that the school seemed to forget his long stretch of absence, he found it difficult to return to life as normal. Life was anything but normal anymore.

Glancing over, he could see Keigo hunched over his desk, furiously writing notes. _When did he get so serious about school?_ But as the thought entered his mind, he remembered Mizuiro. _Oh yeah, he's not just doin' that for himself._ He could feel his shoulders sag a little, thinking about Mizuiro. He saw him most days when he visited Keigo's place, but he could never really push the guilt from his mind.

A slender hand shot up in the air, followed shortly by a long shock of burnt orange hair as Orihime stood up in her seat. Her voice joined the inaudible background noise as she read for the teacher. _She hasn't spoken to me in months,_ he thought. _I'm… not sure what's going on with that. Even Tatsuki's been absent more. _He watched her for a moment, his eyes narrowed. _Should I ask her what's wrong?_ He had asked Chad if he knew anything, but Chad had looked reluctant to answer. It was always a deflecting answer, a changed subject, something along those lines.

But his thoughts didn't dwell on that for long, as his eyes closed for a moment. Flashes of violet eyes passed in the darkness, flickering under his eyelids. Communication with Rukia was sparse, but at least she was speaking to him. He thought back to that day, a few months back, on the skating rink. The fog blocked out the sun, no one there to join them on the ice. No one to see them trip over their own feet. He remembered her hands lifting him back up, her body in his as they helped each other stand. A small smile crept on his lips, reliving that moment all over again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Darkness vanished as he opened his eyes, taking in the afternoon sunlight. Silence filled the classroom as all eyes turned on him. The world came crashing back down on Ichigo, his head lifting as he looked around. His eyes met the teacher's, who stared at him expectantly over the book she held. "Yes, ma'am?" He sat up straight, his hand clutching the book on his desk.

An odd expression passed over her face, a mix of disappointment and frustration. "If you're not too busy daydreaming during my class, would you mind reading the next passage please," she said, her tone even. "From pages 38 to 40, please."

Clearing his throat, Ichigo stood up, his face flushing as he fumbled with the pages. He couldn't afford to be this lax in school, knowing his grades would slip. He also just didn't want to attend summer classes, knowing they'd go to waste. _Why can't I focus?_

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Keigo's chipper voice rose above the clamor of the hallway, followed by a hearty grip on Ichigo's shoulder. Turning to see Keigo and Chad, Ichigo formed a small smile on his face. "Hey, guys." He shouldered his bag, leaning to the side casually. "What's up?"

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Chad didn't even try to hide his concern. "You've been kind of out of it all day."

Sheepishly, Keigo glanced up at Chad. "H-hey, you just had to come out and say it." He gently nudged Chad with his elbow. "Well, now that's out in the open, we're both a bit worried about you," he said. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Taken aback, Ichigo went speechless. _Was it really that obvious?_ He knew that he hadn't been paying that much attention, but was he more of a wreck than he realized? He could feel that terrible burning in his chest, a spike of anxiety rising up in him. "Uh, well, I guess… I really haven't been sleeping too great," he replied. "Otherwise, I'm okay. Uh… why, am I acting strange or somethin'?"

Chad and Keigo glanced at each other, shrugging. "Well, you just haven't been all there for a while. We just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

A small bump in his back startled Ichigo a little. Normally he could feel if someone was getting too close, but in his state, it was hard to pay attention. He turned, prepared to speak to apologize for standing in the middle of the hallway, but he found the words jumbled in his throat as he met Orihime's gaze. "Uh – hey, I'm-!"

With wide eyes, Orihime turned away quickly, grabbing Tatsuki's hand as they made their way down the hall. Tatsuki looked like she wanted to protest, glancing at Ichigo for a moment before she trailed behind Orihime. She gave him a small wave with a tight smile before they were lost in the crowd.

_What the hell?_ Ichigo couldn't look away, finding himself confused. _It's been eight months, what's wrong with her?_ He could practically feel the awkwardness radiating from Chad and Keigo. He turned back to them, his eyes narrowed. "You guys know what that was about?"

Bursting into a small fit of nervous laughter, Keigo put a hand on Ichigo's back, practically pushing him down the hall. "That's probably something we shouldn't worry about right now," he said. "Besides, Chad and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dip out and get lunch!" Chad nodded in agreement, also guiding Ichigo out. "Mizuho and Amelia are on shift at Rob's Burger, so we'll get premium service!" Keigo tried his best to keep up the chipper appearance, but Ichigo could see through the thin veneer.

_He's hiding something,_ he thought. _They both are._

"Sounds good," Ichigo said slowly, walking a little bit ahead. He needed to clear his head anyways. The school air was beginning to suffocate him.

* * *

The set of dark red double doors swung open, with a frazzled Mizuho peering into the back room. "Amelia!"

Shifting the boxes in her hands, Amelia looked over, both surprised and confused to see her. "Yes, ma'am," she called back, "Everything okay?" She could detect the uncertainty in Mizuho's expression.

Lifting a hand, Mizuho pointed back towards the kitchen, sighing. "You've got a friend up front," she said. "He's requesting you specifically." She quickly adjusted the small microphone on her headset before going back to the kitchen.

With a deep sigh, Amelia set the boxes down on a nearby shelf and adjusting her uniform before making her way through the kitchen to the front counter. _Don't tell me_… She squeezed past the other works, feeling the heat of the kitchen stick to her skin as she pushed her way out. There was only person at the front counter, leaning so far over that they could practically see everything on the other side. Blue hair stuck out like a sore thumb against the reds and yellows in the restaurant. _Fuck, I knew it_. She could feel her shoulders sag and eyes narrow.

Seeing Amelia emerge from the kitchen, Grimmjow's scowl deepened. "Took ya long enough," he spat, standing up straight.

"What can I get you, Grimm?" Amelia asked, her voice monotone. She knew exactly what he wanted, same as always. It had been sitting in the heated cabinet all day, wrapped and waiting for him. But she asked just the same.

A ravenous smirk crossed his face. "A burger," he replied. "And make it snappy, _dumbass_."

Hearing him spit out his nickname for her, she rolled her eyes. She turned around and reached into the small heated cabinet under the back counter and pulled out the wrapped burger. Facing him again, she slid it gently across the counter, drumming her fingers on the surface. "Enjoy."

Snatching up the burger, Grimmjow ripped off the paper, tearing into it. Crumbs fell onto the counter and on the tiled flooring. _I just swept that_, she thought, glaring at him as he down the burger in less than a minute. Unceremoniously, he tossed the wrapper at her, glaring right back at her.

"Another burger."

Amelia lifted her head, staring at him. "Seriously? Another one?"

"I want another _god damn burger_!"

"You can't just keep demanding burgers!" She looked back to the kitchen for a moment. "You don't have any money!"

"JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER!" Grimmjow slammed his hand down on the counter. "It's your payment for me allowin' ya to live!"

Gritting her teeth, Amelia leaned over the counter. "It comes out of my paycheck, which I use to barely keep us financially stable!"

"I don't give a damn!" Grimmjow leaned over as well, getting in her face. "I want another one!"

"If you don't stop yelling, I'll have to kick you out!" Amelia said, looking around. There weren't many patrons in the restaurant, but nearly everyone had turned to watch the two of them screaming from over the counter.

From the back, Mizuho walked up to the counter, her face tense. "I'm sorry to interrupt this… conversation," she said in a low voice, "but I would really appreciate it you both of you didn't make such a scene. You're disturbing the customers!" She looked to Grimmjow, turning on her best customer service smile. "Now, what seems to be the problem here?"

"I want another burger," Grimmjow said gruffly.

Mizuho narrowed her eyes, looking to Amelia, who sighed and rubbed face. "We have several types of burgers here," she replied. "What kind are you looking for? If you need help, you can look at our menu here."

"He's looking for a single patty with mustard and ketchup," Amelia said, looking exhausted already.

"Well, let's make him one then!" Before Amelia could protest, Mizuho turned to Grimmjow. "That'll be ¥425, please!"

"I ain't got any money, woman." Grimmjow pointed at Amelia. "She paid for it last time."

Mizuho's expression went from hopeful to crestfallen. "We're not going to give you one for free," she stated, placing a hand on the counter, "and Amelia does not seem like she's willing to pay for another one."

Grimmjow's face went dark, his blue eyes dangerous. "So, yer both refusin' to make me another, huh?"

Mizuho took a step back, terrified by his sudden change in attitude. Amelia glared at him. "Don't go acting like a child because we won't get you another burger!" she said. "Hachi's gonna make food later tonight! It'll only be another couple of hours!"

"That shit's not good enough!" he shot back. "Of all the human food ya've made me eat, burgers are the only thing that I can stomach!"

Before Amelia could throttle him, Ichigo walked through the automatic doors, with Keigo and Chad in tow. The three of them noted the tension in the air, with Grimmjow and Amelia at each other's throats.

"Hey, guys," Keigo said, smiling, "everything okay?" He approached the counter, seeing the look of utter defeat on Mizuho's face.

"Ya got any money kid?" Grimmjow asked.

Confused, Keigo dug around in his pocket. "Probably, why?"

"He wants a burger," Amelia said, glaring at Grimmjow. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get paid back Keigo. Sorry about this."

Pulling a ¥1000 note out of his pocket, Keigo handed it to Amelia, chuckling. "Nah, don't worry about it," he said. "It's on me." He looked at Grimmjow, eyebrow raised. "Is Mr. Urahara not paying you?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment, seeming a bit confused. "How would he pay me, kid?" he asked.

"He'd… either give you a check or cash…"

"He ain't payin' me, then."

Amelia, handing Keigo back his change, shook her head. "That's why I've been telling you to talk to him," she said to Grimmjow. "You work there enough that he should pay you. It's time that you ask him to at least pay you minimum wage."

Ichigo watched the whole scene, feeling his face fall. This was the last thing he wanted on his plate. "She seems to be getting used to working here," Chad noted, noting Ichigo's discomfort.

"I'm not too worried about that." Ichigo glanced over at Chad, motioning his head towards Grimmjow. "It's Grimmjow that still needs help getting used to the human world." He knew it had only been eight months since the war had ended and that the Hueco Mundo refugees (as Rukia called them) were still getting used to the way the World of the Living worked. But, of all the group, Grimmjow still seemed to be having the hardest time adjusting. He didn't know if he should worry or not. He already had too many things to worry about since the war ended. Hell, he wasn't even sure he passed his math exam at this point.

"Hey, don't stress about it, Ichigo," Chad said. He could read Ichigo's face plainly. "Don't forget that this isn't all just on you anymore." He gave Ichigo a small pat on the back, approaching the counter now. "We're all trying to make things go back to normal."

Watching Chad walk away, the words echoed in Ichigo's head. _This isn't all just on you anymore…_ He wasn't sure if he felt comfort in Chad's reassurance or if he felt… dejected. After what happened to Chizuru, Mizuiro and Jinta back in November, part of him wondered if they really needed him anymore. They had power now, and a considerable amount.

Did they even need him anymore?

"Hey, Ichigo! You want one?"

Snapping out of his small funk, Ichigo noticed everyone looking back at him, waiting for a response. Keigo waved his wrapped burger, concern in his eyes. Giving a small nervous laugh, Ichigo shrugged. "Sure," he said, approaching the counter. He hadn't eaten anything today, even bypassing the breakfast Yuzu had prepared for him. His stomach was demanding he eat.

Amelia smiled at him tiredly. She hadn't seen Ichigo for a few weeks, noting just how… worried he looked. She tilted her head. "What would ya like, Ichigo?" she asked, tapping the counter with her fingernails. "I'll get it made up for you real quick." _You look like hell_, she thought. _Not like I'm one to talk, but you seem… down._

"I'll just have a cheeseburger," Ichigo said, taking a quick glance at the menu.

Keigo handed her the money, and Amelia quickly gave him back the remaining change. "Comin' right up!" she called back, heading back to the kitchen.

Grimmjow crumbled up the wax paper, tossing it towards the garbage. "Why the hell are these so damn good?" he grumbled. He knew better than to ask for another, leaning against the counter.

With a look of surprise, Keigo watched the crumbled paper make it into the garbage bin. "You finished that already?" His voice raised in incredulity.

"There's not much on those," Grimmjow replied. "I even ate it slowly."

Ichigo shot him a quizzical look. "I thought Hollows couldn't eat human food," he said. "Why are you so hung up on hamburgers all the sudden?"

"The hell's it to ya, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow growled. "I dunno why I like em, I just do. And no, Hollows don't eat human food." He patted his stomach, flashing a toothy grin. "But I ain't yer average Hollow either. Plus, with the gigai Urahara gave me, I sorta need to eat human food. It ain't really that feasible to eat Hollows in this form." He remembered back when he was first in the World of the Living and he had scarfed down the Hollow that attacked Keigo.

"Can't you just get out of it and go hunting?" Ichigo countered.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Well yeah, but I kinda got used to eatin' this crap."

Amelia returned, sliding a small paper bag across the counter. "A number 3 single," she said, catching Ichigo's eye.

"Thanks." Ichigo took the bag, reaching inside for the wrapped, still-warm burger. Grease lightly lined the edges of the yellow paper, but he felt his stomach gurgle.

"So, how's the job going?" Keigo asked Amelia. "You've been working here for about five months, if I'm not mistaken." He glanced over at Mizuho who had gone to attend to other customers. It was clear she understood they needed a moment. It had been a while since any of them had gathered since Aizen's defeat.

Smiling a little, Amelia turned to look at the place. "Not bad, actually," she said, her voice low. "This is my first normal human job, and I think I kinda like it." She shrugged her shoulders, reaching up to adjust the cap on her head. "There are days where it can get hectic, but the people are nice, and working with your sister has been great. She's pretty patient, and I'm learning a lot." Despite the general tired look on her face, it seemed she was telling the truth. Part of Keigo wondered how long it had been since Amelia had interacted with normal humans.

"Mizuho's been saying you're a fast learner," Keigo said, nodding towards his sister. "I'm glad it's been working out. And it's a good thing Mr. Urahara was able to get that Visa for you and Ash."

"Yeah, it's great," she agreed. "It's been… awhile since I've felt this normal."

Taking a bite from his burger, Ichigo glanced over at Amelia. _Normal._ What the hell was normal anymore? And if she was feeling normal, then what the hell was wrong with him? He swallowed, feeling the dark shroud of his thoughts descending over him again.

"I also hear that Mizuho still has you under house arrest." Amelia gave him a small half smile, her green eyes mischievous. "How's _that_ been working out for you?"

"Hey, hey, things have gotten better!" Keigo said, waving his hand in the air. "I'm allowed to go to Mr. Urahara's and Ichigo's place now, which is a big deal."

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah, he's been over far too many times," he said, shaking his head. "Can't wait till the rest of your sentence is up." November was a long time coming at this point, but truth be told, he was happy to have Keigo around. It kept him distracted.

Looking over her shoulder, Amelia sighed. "I better get back to work," she said. "Things are picking up." She walked away, giving them a little wave before heading to the cash register. The group realized just how packed the restaurant was getting and knew they should probably be heading out as well.

"Oh, and Grimmjow!" Amelia added, walking backwards slowly. "Don't go wandering too far. We don't want the fun police at our door telling us you violated their agreement again, okay?"

With a disgruntled wave, Grimmjow turned away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"See ya, Amelia!" Keigo called, walking through the automatic doors behind Grimmjow. Chad and Ichigo both gave a small wave, following silently behind. Amelia watched them for a moment, her eyes drooping. There was something wrong with Ichigo. She knew there had been something wrong when things started to calm down. The way he looked at his friends, the way he spoke to her…

"Amelia! We need you on register!"

Mizuho's voice brought her back to Earth, turning her attention to the customers. "Sorry! I'm back!" Amelia turned on her customer service smile, addressing the next set of customers. "Hi there, welcome to Rob's Burger! What can I get for you today?"

* * *

Yuzu smiled when she heard the front door open. Ichigo was home at last. Turning the corner, she peered out from the kitchen into the living room, greeting Keigo and Ichigo warmly. "Welcome home, Ichigo!" she said. "And it's good to see you again, Keigo! Are you staying for dinner again?"

"Yes ma'am!" Keigo replied, grinning. "What're we having today?"

She laughed. "Curry rice!" she said. "It's a little heavy for a hot day like this, but I've been wanting to make it for a while now."

"Sounds good to me!" Keigo said, climbing the stairs behind Ichigo. "Thank you!"

"Will Mizuiro be by later?" she called back.

"He said he would be! He was at the hospital today with Mizuho after her shift ended!"

Feeling her smile falter a little, Yuzu watched as Ichigo silently climbed the stairs. He hadn't even said hello to her when he came in. She felt her heart clench for a moment, looking down at her feet. For the last six months, it felt like her family went from barely holding on to crumbling. Even Karin was starting to draw away, especially after their brief stay with Dr. Ishida. She became… despondent.

The timer on the stove started going off, bringing her back to the present. Doing her best to brush off her negative thoughts, Yuzu forced a smile on her face, going back to work on the food she was making.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Under the early evening shadows, two figures lurked in the alleyway, watching the clinic across the street. Their bodies were dressed in black cloaks, white and black masks covering their faces.

"Dammit, there are more people there!" one of the figures spat, crouching behind a garbage can. "How're we supposed to capture the targets with more people in the place?"

The larger of the two placed a finger over his mask, shushing his companion. "Patience, Murakumo!" He lowered his finger, he pointed at the sky. "The sun is still high in the sky! Lord Shuren has commanded that we wait for the cover of night! You must learn patience! Besides, not all of our targets have made it back yet."

The thinner figure scoffed, leaning against the brick wall. "Whatever, Taikon. It was a stupid plan to begin with! Why can't we just nab them off the streets?"

"Are you an idiot? That would draw attention from...!" The larger figure pointed up to the sky. "We don't want them on our tails. We cannot afford it!" His mask turned back to the clinic as he snickered. "But it shouldn't be much longer. If Lord Shuren changes the plan, he will give us the word."

His laughter echoed off the walls, fading into the humid air of summer.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter two is finally done! I've been doing a lot of on and off writing this week, fixing things up. It's been a busy time since the holidays are coming up (it's crazy how fast time has been going). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thing will be picking up soon, no worries. See you soon!


	3. Ch 3 The Gates of Armageddon

"Woah, this is starting to get serious."

Ichigo, barely paying attention to Keigo's endless stream of talk, mindlessly asked, "What is, Keigo?" He sat at his desk, struggling to pay attention to the homework, but his eyes merely scanned over the information and failing to take any information in.

Sitting up on Ichigo's bed, Keigo scrolled through his phone, looking at a news article from the local paper. "You remember that cult I was telling you about a week ago?" he asked. "The one that kinda sprung up overnight after we defeated Aizen?"

Turning, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. That caught his attention for sure. "Vaguely," he said. "What was their name again? It started with an… X?"

"Yeah, the Xcution. This article here says they're setting up headquarters up in Naruki City." Keigo turned the phone to Ichigo, letting him scroll through the article. "Apparently, they're gaining more prominent followers, because they have a big company backing them with the funds. It's really odd, if you ask me."

Scrolling through, Ichigo caught the name of the company, squinting. "It looks like a large German business conglomerate called the Vorarlberna Collective," he said, musing over the article. _That is kinda strange_, he thought. _I'd heard bits and pieces about Xcution, but it seems to be growing bigger as the months go by. What's the deal?_

Brows furrowed, Keigo nodded. "That's a pretty authoritarian sounding name, if you ask me," he said. "The rate this cult's growing is kinda giving me the willies, man."

"When did you start using big words like 'authoritarian,' Keigo?" Ichigo asked, handing his phone back. "You been reading a thesaurus or something?" He cracked a small smile, finding it amusing and out of character for Keigo to use such advanced vocabulary.

Keigo stammered for a moment, leaning against the wall. "W-well, you know, I've been trying to make sure that Mizuiro is all caught up on schoolwork," he protested. "I just so happen to be learning more as I go along!" Clearing his throat, he turned his attention to his phone, his expression serious again. "But seriously, something about this is giving me the creeps, man. Xcution's been a big deal for the past six months or so."

"Well, what have they been up to, then Keigo?" Ichigo tapped his pencil on his desk, half listening, half trying to think. "I'm sure they aren't as bad you're saying they are." _Or at least I hope not_.

Lifting his eyes, Keigo looked worried. "Ichigo, I may be the one who's been locked up in my house since November," he said, "but I'm starting to think I have more of a grip on the things going on the World of the Living than you seem to have."

Ichigo turned, a startled expression in his eyes. He wanted to protest, say that Keigo was being overdramatic. But a part of him knew Keigo was right. All he'd been doing was going to school, coming home, avoiding his family, doing homework, and failing to sleep at night. And he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong. _It's like… I'm drifting apart from this world_. His eyes narrowed. _Nothing is the way it used to be_.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said at last, taking a deep breath. His eyes closed for a moment, reaching up to rub his face. "I guess I've been a little self-absorbed, Keigo. Things have been…"

"Bad." Keigo finished his statement, setting his phone on the bed. "What's been up with you, Ichigo? Every time I see you, your mind seems to be elsewhere." He motioned his head towards the door. "You didn't even say hi to Yuzu when we came in today. Hell, you even admitted you haven't been sleeping well." He sat forward, propping his arms on his knees and holding his head in his hands.

Reluctantly, Ichigo sat back in his chair, staring at the wall behind his desk. Where did he even want to start. "I…" He sighed deeply. "It's been hard, you know. After everything that happened, everything I did… we did…" He looked away, staring at the cobweb lined ceiling. "Part of me is unable to come back to this world. I'm still stuck. It's like my life before the Winter War seems trivial and trying to go back to it is pointless." The words slipped out before he even realized what he was saying. "Karakura Town… no, the world is different, Keigo. And I'm not sure what I'm even doing."

His mouth hanging open in shock, Keigo sat in silence, staring at Ichigo. He hadn't ever heard his friend open up like this before. Ichigo was normally so closed off, so tight-lipped about his own feelings. "W-wow…" He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking for a moment. "I can see what you mean, Ichigo. Never in my life did I think I'd ever be involved in a war, let alone something as traumatic as…" His thoughts turned to Chizuru. They hadn't been close, but her absence was a painful reminder. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were struggling with that. I just thought-."

"You thought I just didn't care anymore." Ichigo looked back down, meeting Keigo's gaze. "I get it. I mean, I'm not all there when I'm at school and when we hang out, I'm not really that social. So, I get it." He leaned forward, elbows leaning on his knees. "But I promise you that's not it. I care. I care very, very much." His voice cracked at the end, his throat tightening. With that, he hung his head, orange tufts of hair hanging low.

Keigo didn't know what to say. The light of his phone screen reflected in his eyes, then dimmed and died out as it turned off. Damn, he really isn't doing well. He sighed as well, running a hand through his hair, now shorter than it had been months ago. "Hey… if you ever need to talk about this more, you can talk to me or Chad," he said in a low voice. "It's not like you're in this alone, Ichigo."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Ichigo sat up, rubbing his face. He rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the redness that rested beneath them. "Do I look like I'm lost or somethin'?"

Even with his harsher tone, Keigo could hear the sadness. He didn't take Ichigo's words too harshly, even if they stung. Shaking his head, Keigo smiled. "Nah, man. I just know you." He shrugged leaning against the wall. "You take everything on your shoulders, like the world's problems are yours to solve. But they aren't." He raised a finger in the air. "Even if we didn't have our own powers now, there's no way in hell we'd let you carry your burdens alone. We're your friends, it's kinda our thing. Just like you'd do for us."

_Friends_… Ichigo looked away. I know they are, so why is this so hard for me? But he knew why it was. He hated asking for help, he always had.

"And of course you always have Rukia on your side." Keigo lifted his eyebrows, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "She's in your corner more than ever, I would say."

His face turning red, Ichigo glared at Keigo. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, I think you know." Keigo winked. "You two were definitely made for each other. I knew right from the beginning. Has she been writing you little love notes?" He giggled, waggling his fingers at Ichigo as he teased him. "I hope the love birds have been talkin'!"

Crossing his arms, Ichigo turned away. _Cretin!_ "Th-that's… none of your business!" _Of course she has, you moron._ But as he felt the flush of embarrassment wash over him, Ichigo's lips formed a small smile.

"Have you guys even kissed yet?" Keigo pressed. "I feel like you guys have at one point or another."

"Now that definitely isn't your business!" Ichigo turned back, a grin on his face. "You may be my friend, but I don't need to go into the nitty-gritty details."

"Y-you totally haven't!" Hands in the air, Keigo gasped. "Oh my god, you're too much of a gentleman! Too pure for this world!" He turned away dramatically, his hands clasped together. "Alas, you are still too young and innocent!"

"Keep that up, I'm gonna punch you, you moron!"

"Ichigo! You have a guest downstairs!"

Yuzu's voice cut through their conversation. They turned and laughed, briefly forgetting the tense moments from before. "That's probably Mizuiro," Keigo said, standing up. "About time he got here! Wonder if Mizuho's with him."

Before they reached the door, Ichigo stopped. "Hey." His voice was low again, head bent forward a little. "Thank you, Keigo. I really… didn't realize I need to tell someone about this until now." His head turned a little, but his face was still hidden. "So, thank you."

Unable to see Ichigo's face, Keigo stopped in his tracks, his smile faltering for a moment, then reappearing again. "Don't mention it." He patted Ichigo's shoulder, chuckling again. "As I said before, it's what friends do. We can always talk about it again if you need."

_I want to ask you so much,_ Ichigo thought, opening the door to his room. _What's been going on with Orihime and Tatsuki? How much do you all know about that day with Aizen? What has Urahara said?_ But there was no time for that now. They entered the hall, with Keigo running past and bolting down the stairs.

Mizuiro was at the bottom of the stairs, watching as they came down. His arms were folded like an expectant parent, his signature gentle smile on his expressionless face. Even in his wheelchair, he seemed so chill. "Hey guys!" he called up, wheeling over to them. "It's about time you two came downstairs. I was wondering if I had to crawl up there to see if you were still alive."

With a laugh, Keigo shook his head. "I would have paid money to see you do that," he said. "Guess you were going to the gym behind my back, workin' extra hard on arm day."

"Hey, you never know." Mizuiro shrugged, laughing. "I could be leading a double life. Wheelchair-bound by day, body builder by night. Stranger things have happened around here." He nodded toward Ichigo, giving a small wave. "Ah, there he is. What's up, Ichigo?"

"Hey, Mizuiro." Ichigo bumped fists with Mizuiro, smiling casually. "You come here by yourself or did you have someone come with you?"

Mizuiro nodded toward the couch. "Tessai was kind enough to bring me over."

In the farthest corner of the room, near the window, Tessai's imposing figure nestled into the cushions, drinking the tea that Yuzu had given him. "Ichigo, it's been a while," he said. "You don't drop by the shop that much. We've all been wondering if you were okay."

Ichigo's smile faltered a bit. _I really… didn't want to go back there,_ he thought. _It's too painful to. Too many bad memories._ "Sorry about that," Ichigo said, walking towards the sitting area. "Been busy catching up with schoolwork, life stuff, you know how it goes, Tessai."

It was hard to see Tessai's expression behind the tinted glasses. With a final swig of tea, he set his mug on the coaster. "Indeed." He sat back, his gaze back on Ichigo. "And I'm glad to see that you are trying to return to life as normal. But we are still here for you, Ichigo. Urahara sends his regards, as always."

"Oh, uh, tell him I said thank you." _Thank you? That's it?_ Ichigo grimaced at his own words. They sounded cold, uncaring. _No wonder Keigo thought I didn't care about anything._ "I guess I'll have to pop in this weekend. I won't have much studying left to do. Besides, I'm sure he has stuff he wants to catch me up on."

Tessai stood up, adjusting his glasses. "I'm sure he does. I'll inform him that you'll be there this Saturday." It was a passive order than a suggestion, and Ichigo knew it_. I guess I can't avoid everything,_ he thought.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Sounds like a plan."

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment. Ichigo was uncertain whether Tessai was waiting for him to say anything more or if Tessai had something important to say.

Clearing his throat, Tessai looked to Mizuiro. "Kojima, why don't you show your friends what Kisuke's been up to. They might find it interesting." Keigo and Ichigo glanced at each other before looking back down at Mizuiro, whose face seemed to light up a little.

"Ooh, you guys are gonna love this." Mizuiro dug into his pocket, reaching for his cell phone. He quickly turned it on, the screen lighting up his eyes. "It's the coolest thing ever! Mr. Urahara's been putting together a little something for me to try out soon, so hopefully I won't be stuck in this ol' wheelchair much longer." He turned the phone around, pointing to an image on the screen. "Take a look!"

Keigo and Ichigo gathered, looking at a picture of what looked like metal legs, with Urahara in the corner, giving a goofy thumbs up. _They're looking close to perfect,_ the message under it said, with varying emojis. "Holy crap," Keigo said, in awe, "who taught Hat'n'Clogs how to use emojis?" He burst out laughing a little, his head falling forward. "But, seriously, that's great!" He looked up at Mizuiro, his face beaming. "This is very good news!"

"Right?" Mizuiro pulled the phone away, staring at them longingly. "Once I have those bad boys on, I'm gonna be able to kick some serious ass. It'll be like some sci-fi movie or something."

Ichigo nodded, still in awe. "You probably could with metal legs like those," he said. "And knowing Urahara, he's gonna add some weird features to them, so they'll be all purpose or something like that." He pictured a ton of tools just unfolding from the legs, like giant Swiss army knife. _No doubt he will_, Ichigo thought, suppressing a laugh.

"You'll be like RoboCop!" Keigo said excitedly. "Fighting crime, one metal leg at a time!"

The three friends laughed, the mood lifting significantly. Tessai watched, a small smile on his normally neutral face. Moving to the front door, he slid his slippers off his feet and began to put his sandals back on. "I'll be heading back," he called. "Take care, you three. And Keigo, try to stay out of trouble. We don't want your sister giving Urahara the run-down again." He turned back, chuckling a little. "Although, it was a moment I'll never quite forget."

"Bye, Mr. Tessai!" Mizuiro called back. "Thanks for bringing me all this way! I'll see you soon!" He waved, eyes closed as he smiled.

Yuzu's head popped out again, a frown on her face. "You're not staying, Mr. Tessai?" she asked. "Dinner's gonna be ready very soon!"

"Sorry, Miss Yuzu!" Tessai opened the door, revealing the setting sun in the distance. "Dinner smells amazing, but I must be getting home myself. I still have to make dinner for my own family." With a small bow he departed, closing the door behind him.

Yuzu sighed, going back into the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry, Mizuiro, I made plenty of food today, so don't be afraid to have seconds, alright?"

Mizuiro rolled himself to the couches, chuckling. "No worries, Yuzu, I'm starved!"

"It smells great!" Keigo added. "Can't wait to taste it!" He turned to Ichigo. "You're lucky you have someone who still cooks for you, Ichigo. Since Mizuho's been promoted to manager, we've only been eating burgers she brings home. Now don't get me wrong, a good Rob's Burger is a treat, but having them all the time can be a bit _blegh_!"

Laughing a little, Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, it's nice." _At least that hasn't changed_. There was a small inkling of hope forming in his mind, that maybe after all this time things could be okay again. He hadn't felt like this in so long. At the very least, that's what this night made him feel. He paused for a moment, thinking before he asked, "By the way, how is everything at Urahara's? I guess I'm outta the loop on that."

Keigo stretched and sighed, leaning against the back of his chair. "Tatsuki, Orihime and I work there still," he said, "but Urahara's giving us time to finish up our exams so we can work there over the summer. Everything's going fine, I suppose. It's mostly just making sure the place doesn't fall apart." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Oh, and we do see Uryu every now and again. He drops buy to talk to Urahara. But we don't see too much of him."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I haven't seen him for a couple of months," he said. "I was wondering if he dropped out or somethin'."

"Nope, he's taking online courses, he's told me that much." Keigo shrugged. "Other than that, I'm… not entirely sure what he's up to. He hasn't been sleeping, I can tell you that. He looks like an absolute wreck half the time, which is weird for Uryu."

Before Ichigo could ask anything more, the front door slid open and closed quickly, followed by the shuffling of shoes sliding off feet. Karin's head peeked out from the entry way, her long ponytail dangling over her shoulder. "I'm home," she called, not bothering to look in Ichigo's direction.

"Welcome home!" Yuzu shouted. "We're having curry rice again tonight! It'll be ready in just a minute!"

As she started going up the stairs, Karin shouted back, "I'm not staying for dinner. I'm studying at Yuto's place again."

"WHAT?!" Yuzu's voice was filled with disappointment and disbelief. "But I made a lot of food!"

"Didn't you study at Yuto's last night and the night before that?" Ichigo called after her. "Can't you just stay for dinner tonight?"

Karin came bounding down the stairs, glaring angrily at Ichigo. "What does it matter to you what I do, Ichigo?" she asked, her tone aggressive. "You get to go running off whenever you see fit, AND without telling anyone where you're going." She walked over to the door, slinging her backpack on again and slipping into her tennis shoes. "I have my own life too, Ichigo," she said, "and I'll be back _later_. Save me some food for lunch, Yuzu." With that, she shut the door, running as fast as she could.

The tension in the house was palpable, with Ichigo's face etched in confusion. "The hell?" he muttered, still in shock. "Why'd she yell at me? Did I say something wrong?"

"She's been like that for a bit," Yuzu said. "I'm not sure what's going on, either. She's been going out more often, too." The two bowls she held in her hand steamed, delicate tendrils winding upward and fading in the air. Her cheerful demeanor had waned, her face contorted in a slight frown. But she quickly shook her head, placing the food on the table. "Well, let's not dwell on that for now. Dinner's ready!" She clapped her hands once, a smile plastered on her face once again.

Standing up a little too quickly, Keigo clapped. "Sweet! I'm starved!" He glanced at Mizuiro. "Do you need me to-?"

Mizuiro waved his hand, wheeling over to the table. "Nah, I'm good, but thanks." He laughed. "Gotta build that upper body strength if I'm keep up my secret body builder life, after all." Laughter filled the dining room, the traces of awkwardness vanishing almost entirely. But Ichigo stood in the living room for a moment, processing what just happened.

_Karin, what's going on with you?_

"Ichigo, if you don't get in here, I'll give your dinner to Keigo." Yuzu waved him over, interrupting his thoughts. "And at this point, he's going to beat his own record of cleaning out his bowl!"

Ichigo laughed. "Comin', Yuzu."

* * *

"Hey, HEY!" Standing up quickly, the cloak-and-mask clad Murakumo pointed at the young girl who ran out from behind the clinic. "Taikon, one of the targets is leaving! The hell do we do?" He looked ready to bolt, his wiry frame prepared to escape the shadows and chase after her. "TAIKON!" He turned, his expressionless mask covered in deep shadow.

Waving his large hand carelessly, Taikon clucked is tongue. "My, my, you're really on edge today, Murakumo. You really need to relax." He stretched, a loud yawn muffled by his own mask. "Lord Shuren knows the patterns of our targets. Garogai and Gunjō were tasked to follow the targets. We are just here to provide back up."

Even with the mask blocking his face, Murakumo was visibly fuming. He did all he could to resist the temptation of wringing his companion's fat neck, his vision going red. "And you didn't think to tell me this, you-!?"

A large hand enveloped Murakumo's mask, slamming him into the brick wall. His body froze, in shock. Taikon's body had moved so quickly he was lucky that his mask didn't crack. He could hear his pudgy fingers tighten slowly, the integrity of the mask starting to creak. "Watch your tongue," Taikon said in an even, dangerous tone. "You and I may be under the protection of Lord Shuren, but who's to say that he'd miss you too much if I… accidentally broke that mask of yours?" He clucked again, head tilting to the side. "Now, keep your gaping hole shut, if you please." Slowly, he released Murakumo, letting him fall to the ground in shaken relief. His hands reached up, feeling for cracks and thankfully found none.

Ignoring the pathetic whimpers of his companion, Taikon approached the entryway of the alleyway, watching as the shadows stretching out from the clinic. "Everything is going according to plan. As long as you do your part, Murakumo, things should go smoothly."

* * *

Rock bottom. Tatsuki had reached rock bottom. The irritating sound of soda intermittently going up her straw meant that she had reached the last drops. Her teeth gripped the end of the straw, mindlessly chewing on the blue plastic. Her eyes focused on nothing in particular, her head resting in her hand.

"Uh…" Orihime, realizing her friend was zoned out, placed her burger back on the wrapper. "Tatsuki." No reaction, no response, just the constant sound of air rough cutting in and out of the straw. "Tatsuki!"

A final, loud stop brought Tatsuki back, her head raising up from her palm and her eyes focusing again. "Oh, uh… heh, sorry about that." She smiled slightly, pushing the empty cup into the tray, nestling it into the used napkins. "Were you saying something, Orihime?" She did her best to focus, but it was clear from Orihime's expression there was no point.

"Tatsuki, are…?" Orihime paused, thinking. Her eyes turned away, studying the crumbs that scattered across the white tabletop.

_Uh oh_, Tatsuki thought. _I must've been pretty out of it._ She braced herself for the question, sitting forward with her elbows on the table. "What's up?"

"Are you okay, Tatsuki?" Sighing deeply, Orihime finally met Tatsuki's gaze. Her body seemed slumped, tired. The dark circles under her eyes began to show in the evening light. "You've been pretty distant tonight. I mean, every time I've said anything, you asked me to repeat it several times. I even asked you a question and you completely zoned out."

_There it is_. A wry smile on her face, Tatsuki leaned back against the booth seat, her arms propped up. She hesitated for a moment before she opened her mouth, head tilted to the side. "I was just thinking… why don't we start hanging out with the others?" She looked up, trying to gauge Orihime's reaction. "I-I mean, it's been eight months, Orihime," she said, raising her hands to soothe her friend. "As much as I love hanging out with you, I… I would really love to hang out with Keigo and Mizuiro again, Chad too."

Silence passed between them, a sudden chill passing through Tatsuki as she could see Orihime's eyes fell. _I knew she wouldn't like that,_ she thought, _but I have to be honest with her_. Still, she hated to see that look of hurt on Orihime's face. It twisted her heart, making her wish she had just kept her mouth shut.

"You're tired of hanging out every day, aren't you?" Orihime traced the underside of the table with her fingers, doing her best to maintain her calm. "I mean, we do hang out every day, so I guess you might need some time to breathe. But…" Her hands stopped moving for a moment, head bent forward.

"Hey, Orihime." Tatsuki sat forward, reaching out for Orihime. Limply, Orihime placed her hand in hers, but still did not meet her gaze. "I'm your friend, I always have been and always will be." She paused, feeling her heart twinge again. _Friend_. Taking a shaky breath, she continued. "But avoiding the others just because you're upset with Ichigo-."

"I am _NOT_ upset with Ichigo!" Orihime looked up suddenly, her gray eyes burning. It startled Tatsuki a bit, who shifted back a bit. She even surprised herself, feeling her heart race beneath her chest. "I'm… I'm just not ready to talk to him again. The others always hang out with him, so it's just… hard."

Grimacing a little, Tatsuki nodded. "I understand," she said. "I really do, and I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for. But I need you to also understand that maybe, just maybe, you're a little more upset about Ichigo and Rukia than you want to admit." She cut Orihime off, holding up her other hand. "All I'm trying to say is it's not fair to stop talking to them just because they still talk to Ichigo. Think about it, Orihime."

Brows furrowing deeply, Orihime stood up, quickly gathering up the trash at the table. "If you wanted to stop hanging out with me, Tatsuki, all you had to do was say that," she said. "You didn't have to be such an…" She turned on her heel, almost running to the trash can near the entrance.

"Uh, hey, wait!" Tatsuki stumbled, nearly falling over herself to chase after Orihime. "Orihime, don't be like that! All I said was-!"

Orihime slid the tray on top of the trash can and stormed out the door. But before she left entirely, she turned back, staring daggers at Tatsuki. Tears lined her eyes, threatening to spill down her face, but she tried her best to seem firm. She wanted to say something, her tongue burning in anger, but all she had were deep, guttural sobs that would come pouring out of her if she so much as opened her mouth. So, wordlessly, she ran out the last set of automatic doors, her hair flowing behind her gracefully.

Tatsuki could feel all eyes on her, staring at her as she stood frozen in place, her outstretched hand faltering for a moment. _She's never yelled at me like that before_. Her heart began to sink, plummeting all the way down to her feet. _Orihime, why…?_

"Hey, uh…"

The voice behind her brought Tatsuki back, her head slowly turning. Concerned green eyes met hers from beneath a Rob's Burger cap, dark brown hair spiking out from under the brim. "It's Tatsuki, right?"

Blinking for a moment, Tatsuki recognized the woman standing behind her. "Amelia." She looked shocked, giving her the once over. It had been several months since they had last spoken, and she looked… healthier. "Hey, what're you-?"

"I work here," Amelia said, smiling warmly. "My shifts up, though, so I was just about to head out." She reached up, taking the cap off her head and rustling her messy hair. "What was that all about? You okay?"

Tatsuki's face flushed, unsure if she really wanted to explain everything. "Oh, uh, well, just a small argument is all." She rubbed the back of her neck, stepping to the side as a few patrons walked past. "It'll be fine. It's just…" Her face fell a little, the face smile faltering.

Looking back at the booth that the two girls had been sitting at, Amelia nodded towards it. "Is that Orihime's book bag over there?" she asked, glancing back at Tatsuki. "Looks like she left it there in her hurry to leave."

"Yeah, that's her bookbag alright." Going around Amelia, Tatsuki quickly went over to grab it and her own, making sure she had everything. Her face was somber, her eyes drooping as she realized that it was probably not a good idea to chase after Orihime. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Amelia shot her a small smile, noting Tatsuki's distress. "Maybe you can give it to her tomorrow when she's cooled off."

Giving a humorless chuckle, Tatsuki shook her head. "I guess we'll see. Sorry about all that. Didn't mean to cause a scene."

Shrugging, Amelia walked side by side with Tatsuki, approaching the automatic doors. "There's nothing to be sorry about," she said. "I was just concerned is all. You heading this way?" She jerked her thumb to the left. "I'll walk with you a bit until one of us make it home first."

Hesitating for a moment, Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, I'm only a few blocks away." She shouldered both book bags, her elbows in the air. "Might as well."

Stuffing her hat in her back pants pocket, Amelia strolled down the sidewalk with Tatsuki, an awkward silence passing between them for a moment. Tatsuki glanced at her a few times in the silence, looking down at her left arm. She remembered the dark, motionless arm that had rested beside Amelia in her recovery. The pain in her face as she moved.

"Just ask it."

Amelia's calm voice broke the silence, her face still forward. Blinking, Tatsuki was mildly surprised. "You want to ask about it, I know you do." A small wry smirk formed on Amelia's face, her green eyes peeking out from the corners. "It's alright."

"Uh, well, how… how's your arm doing?" Tatsuki glanced down at it again, seeing the normal skin that formed over it. "It looks fully healed." She was impressed, finding herself bending over more to look it over. Not even a single scratch.

Laughter emitted from Amelia's lips, lifting the arm upwards. "Looks can be deceiving." Flexing her fingers, the dark flesh reappeared for a moment, splotched like watercolor droplets against her brown skin. Tatsuki's brows raised, her eyes widening a little. "It's a little trick that Kisuke showed me," Amelia said, letting her arm drop again. "Since my body is still flesh and blood, it would draw a lot of questions if they saw my arm like that. So, the best option is to keep it covered."

"It's not fully healed then?"

"It's… better." Amelia tilted her head to the side, shadows enveloping her face. "I can use it now, thankfully. My leg, too. I have feeling in them now. But they still aren't as flexible as I'd like. And sometimes, if I move them too much, they start to hurt. It's like they are permanently asleep, you know?" She flexed her fingers at her side. "Like pins and needles poking me on the insides."

Standing up straight again, Tatsuki adjusted the book bags on her back, feeling them bump into her as they moved. "Well, that's better than losing them altogether, right?" She winced, realizing how cold the words sounded. _Damn, I guess my blunt side is on a roll today._

"True!" Amelia met her gaze, laughing a little. "I'm very happy… to still have them." She looked away, the smile fading again.

Another moment of silence passed, the sounds of cicadas growing louder. Humidity clung to them greedily, sticking to their clothes and pressing into their sweaty hands. "I just realized I never got to thank you properly." Amelia tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear.

Stopping in her tracks, Tatsuki gave Amelia a weird look. "What?"

Coming to a stop as well, Amelia turned to face her. "For coming to rescue me back in Hueco Mundo," she said. "It's been so long since everything happened, and with me not seeing you since I was in Kisuke's care, I never really got a chance to properly thank you or Orihime. You really saved my neck back there, and I can't thank you or the others enough."

_Oh…_ Tatsuki felt her shoulders rise, taking in a deep breath. "Oh, hey, no need to thank me," she said, chuckling a little. "We're just glad everything turned out alright. I'm also glad to see you're getting used to life here in Karakura Town."

A sad look passed over Amelia's face, her green eyes looking upward for a moment. "I wouldn't say _everything _turned out okay," she said in a low voice, "but things… could have gone a lot worse, that's for sure. As for getting used to Karakura Town, that's still taking time." She laughed, crossing her arms. "I'm waiting for my everything to be… okay again, you know?"

Gripping Orihime's bag strap tightly, Tatsuki felt her throat tighten. "Yeah," she said. "I know what you mean." She let a small gust of air out of her nose, smiling tiredly. "Things are still… at a standstill it feels like. Nothing's gonna return to the way it was, and it's hard to adjust to that."

Patting Tatsuki on the shoulder, Amelia nodded. "It seems like that for a number of us. We all suffered some sort of loss during the war." She looked around at the quiet street, motioning to the apartment buildings and closed shops. "All of us."

It was true, and Tatsuki knew it. Karakura Town was still reeling from all the lost and dead citizens in its wake. The list of those missing kept on rising by the day, even after all this time, and she knew that tensions were at an all-time high. Nobody knew what was going on. It had taken quite some time for Karakura to be patched up, but many things hadn't healed properly.

"And some of us don't want to move on," Tatsuki added, her eyes narrowing as they began to walk again. "Some of us want to hide away, forget about the pain."

"You talkin' about Orihime?"

Tatsuki hesitated, her lips closing. Orihime's words echoed in her ears, beating against her brain_. I am NOT upset with Ichigo!_ She grunted, her head bending forward. It was clearly not true. Orihime was so hurt that she refused to address her feelings. Orihime was afraid.

"Tell me this." Tatsuki met Amelia's eyes, her brown hues hardened. "If your good friend was running away from her problems, what would you do to help her out? To make her face reality?"

Brows raised, Amelia stopped again. "Well that's definitely an interesting question. I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask that question to, though."

"Why not?"

"Because I've also been the friend who ran away from her own problems." Amelia hesitated, letting her thoughts mingle for a moment. "Both physically and mentally."

Tatsuki shrugged. "Okay, but what would you do in my position, hypothetically?" She glanced back for a moment. "I don't want to hurt her, but I also don't want her to keep hiding away, hiding behind me forever. I know the problems she's facing are painful, but I just…"

Exhaling heavily, Amelia nodded. "Gotcha." Rubbing her arms, she chose her words carefully. "I think, no matter what the problem is, sometimes you need to let your friend run and run until she's run herself ragged."

"So, you're saying to just let her continue?"

"Not necessarily. I'm saying you need to let her work it out on her own. Don't let her use you as a crutch. It's good that you want to help her, but I think she's at a point where she needs to figure this out on her own."

_I was afraid she'd say that_. Tatsuki grimaced, letting the book bags dangle at her sides. _But… it's so hard to watch her struggle. I hate seeing her in pain._

"Don't look so down, man." Amelia tilted her head. "This friend of yours sounds strong. If she can survive a war, I think she can find her way out of something like this. Besides, she's got a good friend on her side. I doubt she'll fail."

As Amelia walked forward, Tatsuki realized that they were practically on the doorstep to her apartment. "Oh, uh, this is me," she said, nodding toward the building. "Guess this is where we part ways."

"Ah, cool." Amelia gave her one last smile as she took a few steps back. "Glad we could catch up like this. And I hope that everything goes well with you and Orihime, that things get patched up."

"Y-yeah." Tatsuki fumbled with her keys. "Thanks for the talk. It was… helpful."

"Hey, anytime. And you should stop by Rob's again." Amelia waved behind her as she walked away. "I'll give you a good discount!"

* * *

As she crossed the road, Amelia slowly broke into a sprint the rest of the way back. Dark purple clouds drifted across the sky, beckoning the end of sunset and the beginning of night. _I'm gonna be late for dinner at this point_, she thought, her arms pumping as she ran, ignoring the slight discomfort.

She narrowly managed to collide with another figure emerging from the alley way, coming to a halt altogether.

Staring back at her with wide eyes, Uryu Ishida took a step back, the orange-yellow sky reflecting across his lenses. Amelia gasped, trying to catch her balance as she narrowly missed knocking him to the ground. Her look of surprise faded to disdain when she realized who she was staring at, her expression stony. "Quincy."

Blinking, Uryu sighed. "As I've said many times before, I have a name." He straightened himself, making sure his pristine white uniform was still intact.

"Right," she said, walking past him. "Uryu. How could I forget?" Her voice was low and menacing as she marched forward. "Excuse me."

"You know, for as much of an issue you take with the Quincy, I have yet to see you try and attack me." Uryu stared at the back of her head, his voice raised. "Instead of this cold hostility, how about you just try to kill me instead? It would be far less childish, if you ask me. I have time."

Stopping in her tracks, Amelia paused for a moment. She hardly moved, only her short hair gently blowing about in the wind. "There are three reasons why I haven't done so already, Quincy," she called back. Raising her hand, she lifted her pointer finger. "One, my sister seems to think of you as a friend. It'd make her angry if I even so much as laid a hand against you." She lifted another finger, counting down. "Two, you led the rescue team. If I attacked you, I'd be a fucking awful person, no better than your own people. And three, I'm not in any condition to fight you one on one." She looked back, her green eyes glimmering. "At least, not yet. But if you really _want_ a fight, I can arrange that."

"What I want is answers," Uryu said back, his voice cold. "I have no idea of the atrocities you claim the Quincy have done to your people, and I have found little to no records of such an attack."

Amelia turned fully, scoffing. "Of course you wouldn't," she said. "The Quincy did their best to make sure there was no trace of us left. And what was there rotted and decayed. They wiped us out of existence and made sure no one knew of their shame." A sudden, quiet hum interrupted her. The light of her phone screen light up in her pants pocket, a text message waiting for her. With a heavy exhale, she closed her eyes. "If it's answers you want… I can sit down with you to go into detail. To tell you the story."

Eyes narrowing, Uryu seemed skeptical. "And why would you do that?"

"If I'm going to me mad at you and your people," Amelia said, "the least I can do is educate you as to why. It only seems fair."

"When?"

"This weekend works for me. Saturday, if at all possible."

Hesitating for a moment, Uryu looked away. "Fine. That should work. We will convene at Urahara's shop, then. A good neutral ground."

Nodding, Amelia turned partially away again. "Agreed." Walking away, she gave him a small wave. "See you then, Uryu Ishida." The name left her mouth with all the grace of a plummeting boulder.

As distance grew between them, Amelia remembered that her phone had buzzed, realizing it must be Hiyori yelling at her for being late. Turning on the screen, she saw one message, in all caps, screaming, "_WHER RE U_?" _God, she can't text to save her life._ Turning off the phone again, Amelia prepared to run again, making it home before the sun completely disappeared.

A dark figure moved in her periphery, her senses going on high alert. Looking up, Amelia watched the rooftops, waiting to see movement again. I swear I saw something, she thought. There was someone there, moving very, very quietly. She wanted to go up and look, to see if something had been there. _Hiyori's gonna kill me if I don't get moving. I've already wasted enough time._

With one last long glance, Amelia took off running again, racing towards the warehouse as fast as she could on her tired legs.

* * *

The sky was dark when Keigo wheeled Mizuiro out the door. The stars bright enough to peer through the light pollution sat silently in the sky, tiny pinpricks of light in a sea of royal blue and charcoal gray.

"You think Mizuho's gonna be pissed with you arriving after dark?" Ichigo asked, smirking. "It's been a while since we really lost track of time like this."

"We should be fine," Mizuiro said. His grin was conniving, like an evil genius. "If he's coming home with me, she's less likely to be mad. Strength in numbers, as she likes to say."

Keigo laughed. "Let's hope you're right, man." Looking past Ichigo, he waved. "Thank you for dinner Yuzu! It was delicious as always!"

"You're welcome! Come back anytime!" Yuzu's voice echoed from the kitchen, where dishes clicked in the warm soapy water of the sink.

"Take care, guys," Ichigo called after them. "See you at school tomorrow, Keigo."

"See ya, Ichigo! Make sure you study for exams tomorrow! We're so close to being done!"

_Exams. Shit._ He had forgotten about that. Everything had been going so smoothly he forgot about his studies. _Guess its another late night for me. Better make sure I don't pass out in my textbook again_. With that, he closed the door, the cicada songs muffled behind it.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Yuzu's voice cut in, preventing him from running upstairs to his room.

Leaning back, Ichigo called back, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you text Karin to see when she's coming home, please?"

He scowled, remembering the way Karin had glared at him before storming out. "Why me? Can't you message her real quick?"

"My hands are wet, Ichigo! Please? I'm worried, she's not usually this late."

_She's right_. Ichigo looked at the wall clock in the dining room. _09:45p.m_. "Oh shit," he murmured, plunging into his pocket to pull out his phone. "Alright, I'm gonna just call her. Guess she lost track of time." But he couldn't ignore the pit in his stomach, and the repetition of dial tone didn't help to ease his anxiety.

A click in the audio sent a small sense of relief through him, his back resting against the rail of the stairs. _"Hey, it's Karin-."_

"Oi, what the hell are you-?"

_"-please leave a message after the beep. Or not, I don't really care. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks_."

Alarm bells sounded in Ichigo's brain, his vision blurring for a second. "Shit, Karin! Answer your phone!" He dialed again, receiving the same message for the next three to four times he called.

"Is she not answering?" Yuzu called out again, her tone filled with worry.

Ichigo didn't answer, trying his best to suppress his panic. "Who'd she say she was studying with again, Yuzu?"

"Uh… I think she said, Yuto. Why, what's-?"

"He's only a block away, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-!"

Without another word, Ichigo raced out the front door, not even bothering to put his shoes on as he raced out into the street. He could hear Yuzu calling out after him, but he couldn't stop. This feeling of panic, of dread began to rise and fall in crashing waves. He could barely breathe as he blindly made his way to Yuto's place.

The lights weren't on in Yuto's house, the crushing sense of terror pressing into his chest. "Shit!" He ran up to the door, unsure if he should knock or not, but he knew he had to knock. His breathing was irregular when someone finally answered the door, a sleepy face staring back at him. Bleary-eyed, Yuto's father stumbled into the doorway. "Can… I help you?"

"Is… Karin…?" Ichigo took a moment to breathe, looking past Yuto's father to see inside. There was no one there, all lights in the house off. "Is my sister… Karin, is she here?"

Yuto's father seemed stumped, trying to understand what was going on. "N-no, son, are you sure you're-?"

"She was supposed to be studying with Yuto today!" Ichigo tried to explain. "That's what she told me before she left. Are you sure she's not-?"

"Yuto was in a study group with a few of his friends, but I don't think anyone by the name Karin was here today." The man shrugged, yawning as he tried to close the door on Ichigo. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Have a good night."

Ichigo stared at the wooden door in paralyzing fear. _No._ He couldn't feel his body. _No, this can't be happening._ He thought about calling Isshin, but he was gone on a business trip. It'd be useless. But an idea popped into his head, a rather risky one…

A few minutes later, Ichigo emerged from the shadows, his Shinigami uniform rustling as he ran, jumping up to the rooftops hoping to catch a glimpse of Karin. _Rukia would kill me if she knew that I just left my body in a dark alley_, he thought, _but this is an emergency_. "KARIN!" His voice echoed off the houses that line the streets, carrying far and wide. "KARIN, ANSWER ME!"

He carried on for what felt like an eternity, his voice growing hoarse as he made his way further east. But there was still no sign of Karin. "KARIN, WHERE DID YOU EVEN GO?!" Desperation leaked out into his voice, his feet faltering for a moment, his hair rustling in the wind.

"My, my, looks like we have a substitute Shinigami in our midst!"

A terrible chill went down Ichigo's spine, the voice startling him. Turning quickly, he looked back at a dark, masked figure standing further up the roof he was standing on. White and black nestled into one another, like a taijitu symbol. The figure was wiry, confident in stance and voice. "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo called up to him, panting heavily. "What do you want?"

The figure laughed, his shoulders shaking. "Oh, what do I want? Are you sure you would like to know, Ichigo Kurosaki?" He lifted one arm to the sky, gloved hand splayed dramatically. "I'm not sure you would like the answer, per se."

Hackles raising, Ichigo turned fully toward the figure, his hands rising up to the hilts of his zanpakuto. "How the hell do you know my name? WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!"

"Nothing… yet." Even with the mask on, Ichigo could practically sense the smug smile on the figures' face. "Don't worry, we just want to talk to you, Ichigo! You're a pretty popular man, and not just in the Soul Society, it would seem!"

Ichigo heard the heavy landing of two figures across the street, their presences strong. He turned, his eyes going wide as he saw the unconscious figure of Karin entangled in the grasp of one of the figures, a tendril of some sort holding her above the ground. "KARIN!" He unsheathed Zangetsu, prepared to rush the figure who held Karin. "LET HER GO!"

"Now, now, Ichigo!" The man behind him spoke in sickly-sweet tones, mocking him. "No need to be so hasty! We mean no harm to your precious sister! We simply wish to have your… full attention. Besides, we found her walking home by herself, in the dark. What a terrible brother you are, letting your own sister wander by herself in the night, where anything could happen to her!"

Rage built up in Ichigo's lungs, threatening to spill over. _Yuzu… I left her alone too…_ A look of realization washed over him, his heart falling to his stomach. _Dammit, why am I being so careless?!_ "What the hell do you want, then?"

Before the figure could answer, another pair of figures appeared, one of which was carrying a motionless figure in their arms. "Lord Shuren, we have brought the other target, as you requested."

"Well done, Murakumo, Taikon!" The main figure, Shuren, clapped his gloved hands in glee. "You have done well."

Ichigo didn't need to see who it was in the figure's arms; he already knew. "YUZU!"

"Now the whole family is here!" Shuren exclaimed, laughing maniacally. "We can now start our… negotiations, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He leaned forward, hands extended, as if beckoning Ichigo forward. "Please, don't try anything heroic. It might not bode well for your sisters."

To the side, Taikon appeared to be looking off in the distance. His head quickly turned to and from Shuren, as if in a panic. "Er, excuse me, Lord Shuren!"

Without so much as turning his head, Shuren let out an exaggerated sigh. "What is it, Taikon? Can it not wait?" His voice was laced with irritation, turning dark.

"It would seem we have company!" Taikon said, raising his arms. "At least two Shinigami are on their way as we speak!"

"WHAT?!" Shuren turned, glaring at Taikon in a seething rage. "YOU DIDN'T THINK TO MENTION THIS BEFORE?!" He toward Taikon and Murakumo, watching something in the distance.

_Shinigami… The Soul Society is here?_ Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu, realizing now was his chance. Lunging forward, he prepared to attack, the chains attached to his zanpakuto jingling violently as he aimed for Taikon and Murakumo. _Yuzu is closer, but I gotta move quickly!_

Something wrapped around Ichigo's foot, dragging him from the rooftop. He could see the street below him fly by in a blur, his body dangling as it came to a stop. Just below was one of the masked figures, the one holding Karin. At a closer look, the thing that held Ichigo and Karin looked like long, snake-like arms, pale under the moonlight. More of them snaked out of the dark cloak that shrouded the figure's body, reaching for Ichigo. "There is no need to be so hasty, Ichigo Kurosaki." This figure's voice was low, emotionless, lifeless. "If you struggle, I cannot guarantee your sister's safety." Ichigo could see the tendril holding Karin move, holding her over the side of the building. "Please do not struggle."

Before he was enveloped, Ichigo tossed the smaller of the blades, the fang-like sword shooting through the air, cutting into the tangled strands that were coming to restrain him. Blood spilled out, spilling onto the dark chain that held Zangetsu together. Severed stumps recoiled, audible gasps of pain escaping behind the mask. Ichigo felt the grip on his ankle loosen and swiped up with the larger blade, severing the tendril and going into freefall for a moment.

Using the side of the building to jump back up, Ichigo had Karin in his sights. He released the smaller blade, his eyes wide as he reached out for her_. I've got you!_ He was inches away from her when his body was slammed from the side, knocking him to the ground.

Ichigo cried out as his body hit the pavement. Pain exuded from his right side, like he had been hit by a truck. Struggling to stand, he looked up to see one of the larger, bulkier figures running off with Karin, leaping from one rooftop to the next. "DAMMIT!" Despite the agony, he jumped, gaining traction on windowsills and overhangs as he rushed after the masked figures.

They gathered around Shuren now, almost circling him. "He's back on his feet!" Taikon yelled. "We should take him too before the Shinigami arrive!"

"NO!" Shuren screamed. "JUST OPEN THE PORTAL BACK UP BEFORE-!"

A bone-chilling screech filled the air, followed by a flash of red wrapping around overhead, then quickly descending towards the figures, boney jaw open wide.

"_Hihiō Zabimaru_!"

Renji's voice mingled with the terrible screeching of Zabimaru, the snake head crashing into the ground. The figures scattered, roofing flying up in the air.

"RENJI?!" Ichigo stopped in his tracks, chaos unfolding around him. "What're you-?"

Emerging from the plume of smoke that followed the attack, Renji emerged, running along the roof, chasing after two of the figures. "NOT THE TIME FOR QUESTIONS, ICHIGO!" He jumped, on their tails. "WE GOTTA STOP THESE GUYS!"

"Ichigo!"

That voice. Even with everything going on around him, nothing could drown it out. Turning, Ichigo saw Rukia there, waiting for him. Her zanpakuto drawn, she nodded toward the figures, her expression serious. "Let's go! We'll catch them!"

_Rukia_… His legs moved before he realized it, trailing along side her as they ran, the night air rustling their black robes with every turn of the wind.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn, this chapter was longer than I intended it to be, but we have another one! I will not have another chapter up until the weekend (or Monday, depending on how things work out), but I figured I'd get this one up before Thanksgiving. Things get hectic so I'm giving myself a little time to relax and hang out with the family. Hope all my U.S. readers have a wonderful Thanksgiving, and my international readers just have a peachy day :) See you all soon!


	4. Ch 4 The Messenger from Below

**30 Minutes Prior**

"WHAT DID WE TELL YA?!"

A small fist pounded on a table surface, rattling every dish that rested on it. Hiyori's face was dimly lit by the dangling light over the dinner table, her eyes over shadowed as she yelled at Lilynette and Nel. "I'm not sure ya two're gettin' the picture here. This ain't Hueco Mundo, where ya can just cruise up to any old fuckwit and start up a conversation, if that's what y'all do in that shithole!" She turned her head, looking around the table. "Am the only one concerned about this shit, or am I just blowin' smoke out my ears for nothin'?"

"Ya really don't want the answer to that, Straw Head." Grimmjow glared over his bowl, head low as he paused stuffing his face. "Now would ya shut the fuck up? People're tryin' to eat in peace."

Hiyori glared back, standing up on her chair. "Look here, ya big-!"

"Hiyori, please." Lisa didn't look up once from her book, mindlessly nibling the food at the end of her chopsticks. "Regardless of who says what, I would also like for you to lower your voice. It's been a long day for some of us."

Scoffing in disbelief, Hiyori sat back down, arms folded as she sulked. "And here I am tryin' to make a point," she grumbled.

"Well, I for one agree." Amelia set down her utensils, leaning back in her chair. She glanced over at Nel and Lilynette, her eyes serious. "You really shouldn't just approach strangers on the street, no matter what. They may just be humans, but even humans can be quite dangerous."

Not even looking up from her own food, Lilynette sighed. Her head rested against her hand. "Yeah, but there's not much to do around here with everyone off doin' there own thing," she said. "What do ya want us to do, stay inside all day?"

"But there are so many interesting people that live around here!" Nel added, her hazel eyes shimmering. Her chubby cheeks and short hair were replaced by a more shaped face and long, blue-green curls. Gone was her child-like form, her body more like that of an early teen. "Why, Lil and I just met a man at the bus stop today, and he was-!"

Eyes narrowing, Amelia shot a glance at Lilynette. "I thought I told you to stay away from the bus stop."

"Nice goin' there, Nel!" Lilynette tossed a paper wad at Nel, watching it bounce off her face and onto the floor. "Just get us in more trouble, why don't ya?"

"Hey, don't go blaming her for something you did!" Amelia sighed again, her head now resting in her hands. "Look, I get you're bored, Lil, I do. But it's not _safe_!"

"What's not safe about it, huh?" Lilynette looked up, her pink eye filled with irritation. "These are humans, after all. I could easily kick any of their asses if I had to. Y'all know this, so why are ya makin' such a huge fuss about it?" She looked over at Starrk, whose head was rested against the back of his chair, his hand wiping his face. "Starrk, do ya care if I go out talkin' to humans durin' the day? Does it bother you at all?"

One eye opening, Starrk groaned. "Lil, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to trust that they're trying to keep you safe here." He leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Normally, I wouldn't really have a problem, but they seemed to know more about things in this world that you or I do."

"STARRK!"

"Come on, Lil, don't be like that. We're just-."

Abruptly Lilynette stood up, her expression cold. She grabbed her bowl of half-eaten food and marched away. Before she disappeared into the dark hallway, she paused. "Ya know what, I'm tired. I'm just gonna finish my food in my room _in peace_." With a cursory glance back, she glared at the table's occupants. "It's one thing to be restricted to this place by the bastards in the Soul Society," she said, "but it's another to be further suffocated by your own… _friends_." And with that, she turned, marching off to the stairs.

With a groan of mild frustration, Amelia set down her chopsticks, her head leaning against the wall behind her. "Starrk, I thought you were gonna start trying to do things with her," she said. "We discussed this weeks ago. When were you, I don't know, thinking about doing it?"

"As I recall," Lisa added, putting her book down, "you said it was going to happen the day after we spoke. What changed those plans?"

With eyes on him, Starrk shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Guess it kinda slipped my mind." His words were emotionless, drawled out into a small yawn. "I'll try it again… tomorrow, probably."

"Probably?!" Hiyori yelled. "What'dya mean by 'probably'? All ya do is nap on the couch or nap in yer damn room! What could possibly be keepin' ya from makin' sure Lilynette's outta trouble?" She glanced over at Hachi, who silently ate, eyes averted. He looked nervous. "Hell, Hachi's even offered to watch over her while-!"

"No." Starrk's eyes shot open, his back straightening. "She doesn't need to be hangin' out with anyone else but me. That's the way it's been and the way it'll continue to be. We're a team."

Amelia looked aghast. "So, what do you propose she does, Starrk?"

"She can stay with me while I nap."

"You can't be serious!" Amelia glanced at Hiyori and Lisa, frustrated. "Lilynette is not a human child, sure, but in many ways, she is still a child! You can't keep her cooped up inside just because you don't want to move off the couch. She'll go nuts."

Hachi, clearing his throat, smiled gently. "It would also be no trouble for me to keep an eye on Miss Lilynette," he said. "She is an inquisitive and curious child and I think she would love to train-."

Standing up, Starrk's presence suddenly became oppressive. "Lilynette and I are one. We are the same being, the same spirit. We don't need to be separated because she's bored." His blue-gray eyes were hardened, glaring between those who sat at the table, landing harshly on Amelia. "She'll just… have to get used to hanging out inside until then." Before anyone could protest, he vanished, presumably to head up to his room with Lilynette.

In the tense silence that followed, Grimmjow tossed his chopsticks on the table, leaning back in his chair. "Ya know, I think yer all takin' this a little too seriously," he said. "Lilynette's doin' what a normal Arrancar would do."

"And what would that be, Grimmjow?" Lisa asked, glancing at him with a cold expression. "Wander aimlessly?"

Pointing at Lisa, Grimmjow grinned. "Ya got it, woman. It's what we did. There weren't no damn restrictions up in Hueco Mundo. And if somethin' dangerous did happen, we just handled it, or we died. We ain't like the humans, who break at the slightest bit of pressure." His attention returned back to Amelia and Hiyori. "Maybe ya should just leave Starrk and Lilynette alone. They're both stubborn pains in the neck."

Amelia felt Ash's hand on her arm, squeezing gently. "Hey," she said in a low voice, "take it easy. It's been a long day." A thin smile rested on Ash's pale face, concern in her aquamarine eyes. "It's understandable that you're worried, but there's nothing you can do about it tonight."

"I agree with Grimmjow, though I hate saying it." Cirucci glanced up from her phone, scowling at the _Sexta._ "It's pointless to keep after Starrk like that to keep that little gremlin reigned in. Why not just let her wander? She'll learn her lesson eventually."

"Now, now, Cirucci," Dordoni chided, "we all know you do not like children. But I believe something must be done. I mean, does Starrk need to know that Lilynette is with one of us while he is sleeping?"

"Are you suggesting we sneak her out?" Love asked, glancing over his glasses at Dordoni. "I really hope that's not what you're saying."

Extending his hand, Dordoni looked surprised. "And why not, _amigo_? We could trade turns, one day she comes with you and I as we aid Miss Yoruichi, and the next she spends the day with Hachi." He looked around the table for support. "Does no one else agree?"

"Dordoni, the last time you even interacted with Lilynette, she bit you," Love said, adjusting his glasses. "I'd say she'd be less than thrilled with hanging out with the likes of us. And I doubt many of us could take turns. Many of us are working jobs."

"I would be for it," Lisa said, "but what if Starrk finds out? What would we do then?"

Clearing his throat, Pesche leaned over the table. With his Arrancar mask hidden by his gigai, it suddenly became much easier to overlook him. So, seeing a blond-haired, skinny man inserting himself in the conversation created pause. "Dondochakka and I could keep watch over Miss Lilynette," he said. "We are home all day, taking time to wander a block or two to keep Lady Nel occupied-."

A larger man, with unruly red hair stood up beside him, a stubby finger raised. "And we do fun things, don'tcha know!"

"Yes, and that." Pesche huffed, irritated by the interruption. "But Miss Lilynette and Lady Nel love to hang out and talk throughout the day. It was for that very reason that the two snuck off outside-" here he paused, glancing down at Nel, who fidgeted in her seat – "while we weren't looking. That is partially our fault, and we will take the blame. But there shouldn't be any consequences, as Starrk barely notices us anyways."

Nodding her head slightly, Amelia listened. "That might not be a bad idea," she said. "It would fly under Starrk's radar just enough. But you'd have to do more things to keep them occupied. You could take them to a park or something, with the condition that you keep a close eye on them and they stay in their gigai."

Pesche grinned triumphantly. "But of course! If we could keep Lady Nel safe in a desert, we can keep her safe anywhere!" He looked to Nel, hoping she'd be pleased, but she seemed deflated somehow. "W-we could play all the best games a-and…" His voice trailed off, realizing that maybe he had misjudged something. "Lady Nel, do you not want to hang out with Lilynette all day?"

Looking up, Nel shook her head. "That's not it, Pesche." She looked to Amelia, her hazel eyes wide. "Why can't I go to school instead?"

It was like a shockwave went over the table, all motion ceasing as eyes turned on her. "School?" Amelia said, surprised. "I… I had no idea you were interested in going to school. When did that start?"

Laughing nervously, Pesche waved his hands. "Oh, it was a weird notion she got by watching human children going to the high school. She just got caught up in it because she thought it looked fun! It's a foolish idea, right? I mean she shouldn't attend a place so full of humans-!"

"Why not?" Nel asked, interrupting him. "If I'm wearing my gigai, no one will see my mask, and I can blend in easily. Besides, I hear you get to learn all kinds of neat things in school!"

A small smile on Amelia's face, she leaned forward, listening. "And what kind of things did you hear they learned?" she asked. "Most kids who… looked your age would rather not go to school or even call it 'cool.' So I'm interested in hear what you wanna learn."

A spark of excitement in her eyes, Nel sat up straight. "Well, I heard they learn things like history and math! Maybe even writing! I'd love to learn that! I already know how to read, but we never knew how to write in Hueco Mundo. And all the books we had were… weird." She grimaced. "The archive in Las Noches was full of those weird books that Granz used to write, and maybe some records Aizen would keep. But I wanna learn more about humans! They're a lot more interesting than I thought they were. I mean, look at you and Ichigo! You're both really cool!"

Distress on his face, Pesche sat back down. "Please, don't tell me you're actually going to consider this, Miss Amelia," he begged. "It would be hard to keep any eye on her if she went."

Hiyori's eyes narrowed. "I mean, it'd keep the two of 'em outta trouble," she said, "but they might stick out like a sore thumb. We'd have to fake school documents."

"That, and you would have to be committed to going to school," Amelia added. "You can't just drop out once you get bored. You do realize that, right?"

Nel, clasping her hands, nodded excitedly, hopefully. "Of course not! I would never! Once I start something, I try to finish it! You have my word as the _Tres_… er, former _Tres_ Espada!" She stood up, bowing slightly. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase? I promise I'll be good!"

Looking between Pesche and Nel, Amelia thought for a moment, shooting glances at Lisa and Hiyori. "We'll consider it," she said. "That is all we can promise for now. I'm not sure Lilynette would want to join, but for you, we'll consider it."

"Miss Amelia!" Pesche exclaimed. "You can't possibly-!"

"I didn't say yes," Amelia said, eating the last bits of food in her bowl. "I just said we'll think about it." She looked back at Nel, who looked like she was ready to jump for joy. "Don't get your hopes too high, Nel."

"I won't!" But Nel was practically jumping up and down in her chair, a wide grin on her face.

"Why would ya wanna go to school, anyways?" Grimmjow mumbled. "From what I hear from Keigo, it's a drag. Sounds boring as shit." He shook his head. "Seems like a waste of time, since ya ain't a human." He glanced over at Amelia, seeing if she would react, but her eyes were glued to the window on the far side of the room, at high alert. He stopped chewing, turning to look at the same window she was staring out at.

"Amelia?" Ash's voice sounded muffled in Amelia's ears. "Hey, are you alright?"

There was a small tremble coming from the ground, rising up in the rough wood of the table, vibrating under her arms. But from where Amelia sat, she could see… _something_ in the sky. It was faint, a deep red standing out against the darkness, but it was visible enough for her to notice. The air around her began to change, smelling like iron. Blood.

"The hell is that?" Grimmjow muttered, standing up from his seat. "That ain't normal, I don't think."

Amelia stood up as well, ignoring the weird looks and questions. "Not sure," she said, "but I think Ichigo's there."

"Yeah, I thought I could sense his stupid ass." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, his head turning to look at her. "What're ya thinkin', dumbass?"

Hiyori, tired of being ignored, stormed over to the window. "Just what the hell are ya…?" Her gruff voice faded as she also noticed the red glowing spot in the sky. "The hell?"

Before anyone could say a word, Amelia scooted out from behind the table, her arm extended. "Come to me!" A sharp whine filled the air as her sword came flying from a corner hidden by the couches. "I don't like this," she muttered. "Something isn't right."

"Well, I ain't lettin' ya go off to have all the fun," Grimmjow spat. He slipped out of his gigai, practically tossing it over the couch. "It's been a while since I've been outta that damn thing." His mask fragment now exposed, part of his grin was lost behind it. "Let's go!"

Amelia and Grimmjow bolted out the door, with Hiyori behind them, yelling, "THE HELL! YA AIN'T LEAVIN' WITHOUT ME!"

Left behind, the others were either gathering around the window or sitting back at the table, uncaring. "Cirucci, you would look at your phone at a time like this?" Dordoni said incredulously. "How?"

Shrugging, Cirucci sighed. "I'm not too fussed about jumping at a… weird _thing_ in the sky. Let those three have their fun." She glanced up, meeting his gaze. "If you want, you can join them. But I'm not looking for a fight where there might not be one."

Looking away, Dordoni watched the three of them disappear, feeling his shoulders sag. He knew that part of him didn't want another fight, but another part wanted to go help Amelia. _She's still not at her best_, he thought. _What if she needs back up?_ But he stayed put, watching with the others.

* * *

The air reeked of blood now, with Ichigo doing his best to breathe out of his mouth. They had the masked figures cornered, evident by their wild attempts at lashing out. In the sky above, a red, glowing portal began to appear, humming as it stretched open. Fear shot through Ichigo's body, finding himself struggling to breathe.

"We'll get them back, Ichigo." Rukia's voice was calm. Her zanpakuto at the ready, she never let the figures leave her sight. "Don't worry, we're here for you. Sorry we were so late."

Landing beside Ichigo, Renji let the twirling spine of Zabimaru encircle the group. The giant snake head remained posed to strike, yellow eyes glowing from its skull. "Yeah, we won't let them take off with your sisters, Ichigo." He glanced at Ichigo. "We'll focus on keeping them away from the portal. You just focus on your sisters."

"WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Shuren's voice echoed as he screamed at Taikon. "That portal should be ready for us by now! What is the hold up?!"

Taikon cowered slightly, taking a step back. "Lord Shuren, we are facing some sort of interference on the other side," he said. "I am opening it as quickly as I-!"

"Well try harder!" Shuren gestured wildly, violently. "If it hasn't been open in the next five minutes, I'll have your mask! We would make it back quickly if the gates opened, anyways!"

"Y-yes, Lord Shuren!"

Turning his attention back to the three opponents, Shuren extended his hands. "You made this situation far more complicated than it had to be, Shinigami!" he cried. "If you had not come along, we would not have had to take such drastic measures!"

"Are you serious?!" Renji shouted. "We aren't gonna just let you take those two kids! If you hand them back, we'll let you go back to Hell in peace. Pretend nothing ever happened. It's your call!"

Ichigo's head turned to the side, his eyes wide. "Wait, did you just say they came from Hell?" He looked from Renji to Rukia, confused. "Like, fire and brimstone? There's an actual Hell?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Rukia replied. "These five here are Togabito, residents of Hell. It's rare to see them outside of the realm, since it's so well guarded, but we are always alerted to the occasional escape."

_So that's why they were here,_ he thought. _They must have known about the escape in advance. _He looked back to the group cowering in the circle of Zabimaru's spine, tendrils rising in the air. It was that one figure from before, the one that nearly dropped Karin from the rooftop, encircling the others slowly. _But why are they here for my sisters? What do they want?_ Looking up again, he could see the portal getting wider. "Shit."

"Sadly, we cannot accept your… _gracious_ offer, Shinigami." Nodding his head at Gunjō, Shuren drew further into the group. "We must return home with our targets, and we will not let you interfere." Extending his arms again, Shuren shouted, "NOW, GUNJŌ!" The long tendrils suddenly tightened, hiding the Togabito out of sight.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Renji pulled on the hilt of his zanpakuto, letting Zabimaru tighten around them, the head ready to tear into the pale tendrils. But the mass moved, knocking into Zabimaru's spine with such force that it severed the head from the spine, shooting up towards the portal. Zabimaru's head fell to the ground, crashing into the asphalt.

Rukia and Renji bolted after the mass, zanpakutos charged and ready to attack. Tendrils latched onto the opening of the portal, hurling towards it with terrifying speeds. Red and black light formed around the white blade of Zangetsu, ready to fire as Ichigo launched himself, his eyes wide in desperation. "GETSUGAAA… TENSHO!" The arc of red and black shot outwards, right on target.

From the mass of tendrils, a small hole appeared, a large mouth absorbing the blast hungrily. Ichigo watched in horror as the Getsuga disappeared, the large smiling lips disappearing behind the wall once again, snickering. "NO! KARIN! YUZU!" His vision was starting to go red, his body moving on its own. He couldn't let them out of his sight, knowing that he let them go.

Like a silent rain, blue light streaked through the night sky, severing all but two of the tendrils that held onto the portal. The mass fell, disintegrating as the Togabito members fell individually. More blue light fell upon the Togabito, followed by a figure in white holding a glowing bow. Light reflecting in his glasses, Uryu put away his bow, unsheathing his Seele Schneider to hack off one more tendril. "Looks like I got here in the nick of time!" Uryu shouted, glancing back at Ichigo and Rukia. "These guys are like cockroaches!"

"URYU!" Ichigo felt a small surge of relief pass through him, his rising panic subsiding for a moment. There was another chance. He could still save Karin and Yuzu. He dove down after the Togabito, swinging the smaller blade behind him.

Rukia moved to chase after Ichigo, but out of the corner of her eye she saw something drop from the portal, disappearing. She looked around, sword raised, thinking it could be another escaped Togabito. _Dammit, I swear I saw it,_ she thought. _It was dark and fast!_ Her violet eyes scanned the rooftops, hoping to see something moving.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Renji's hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her back. "We gotta chase after them!"

"I saw something come out of the portal," Rukia said, pointing in the direction she had been staring. She glanced past Renji, watching as Uryu and Ichigo chased after the Togabito, their bodies scattering. "I have to make sure it wasn't another Togabito. We can't afford to have another one on the loose in Karakura Town. We are under orders from Captain Ukitake to escort them back to Hell immediately and alert-."

"I know, I know, alright." Renji looked irritated. "If you need to go check, that's fine. I'll make sure we round up the Togabito. It won't be easy with you gone, but we'll do our best." He gave her a long glance before turning away. "Take care of yourself." With that, he ran toward Uryu and Ichigo, leaving Rukia to watch him for a moment. She'd had her mouth open, ready to speak, but with Renji gone, she knew she had to get going.

_There's no time for this_, she thought. _We have to fix this situation!_ And with that, she vanished, taking off in the other direction.

In a sweeping arc, Ichigo's small blade severed the oncoming tendrils. There was an opening for him to pass Gunjō, watching as the mountainous Togabito was running with Karin and Yuzu draped over his shoulder. But he didn't make it far as he was dragged backward, slamming into something solid. Stars danced in his vision as he cried out, feeling his bones rattle.

"Jeez, Ichigo, I always knew you were hard-headed, but I didn't know that was literal!" Uryu's voice came from behind, followed by pained groaning. Turning back, Ichigo could see the back of his head, his body also dangling about the ground by his foot.

"You're one to talk!" Ichigo said. "I felt like I got hit by a truck!"

Cutting them free, Zabimaru's blade cut through the air, this time in Shikai form. The metal mesh that connected the toothy blade parts rustled as his sword extended and retracted. "Just how many of these damn things can ya grow outta your body?!" Renji shouted.

Gunjō laughed. "Impressed, are we?" he called back. "I can probably make more than you can cut down." A cascade of tendrils shot out of his body, ripping his black cloak as they reached out for Renji.

With a cocky grin, Renji countered several of them in rapid succession, Zabimaru wrapping around and severing several at once. "This is pathetic!" Blood splattered on his face, his robes as more tendrils surrounded him. But, as soon as they surrounded him, they retreated, leaving him confused. "What, did I scare-?"

The heat is what hit Renji first, followed by the bright orange inferno that raged. He cried out as it enveloped him, the flames drowning him out as they hit the ground, cascading like a waterfall.

"We must really cut this little escapade short." Shuren's voice emerged from the sparks and smoke, the flames depleting and leaving them to the darkness of the night. "While we enjoyed this little battle, we are simply running behind schedule. I hope you will-."

"LORD SHUREN, LOOK OUT!"

Gunjō's warning came all too late, with Shuren barely having enough time to look back. Blue light reflected on the Togabito's mask before the Cero hit him, sending him crashing into the ground. The ground shook as his body was dragged, leaving behind a trail of melted asphalt in his wake.

"Sorry to interrupt yer little fun," Grimmjow called down, "but I couldn't help but wanna join in." His blue hair whipped wildly in the wind, his grin feral. "It's been a while since I've gotten to kick ass like this." His white Espada uniform reflected the waning moonlight, ghostly against the night sky.

Taikon appeared next to Shuren, his hands fidgeting. "Lord Shuren! Are you alright? Is your mask intact?"

Rising from the steaming asphalt, Shuren roared in rage. His mask had been cracked, a chip falling away from the spot near his left eye. "DAMMIT!" He pulled away from the melted asphalt, pieces of the foul material clinging to his black cloak. "I didn't anticipate an Espada joining in! Who knew that they were allied with the Shinigami now?!"

"Allied with the Shinigami, eh?" Grimmjow laughed, cracking his knuckles. "Nah, just can't let em be the only ones to have all the fun." He looked between the Togabito like a hungry predator, chuckling. "So, who's first?"

Down below, Renji stirred, smelling the singed fabric of his uniform. He couldn't feel any significant injuries, besides a few first degree burns on his back, some of which felt more like second degree burns. Gritting his teeth, he looked up, seeing Gunjō preparing to attack again, the pointed end of his tendril ready to burrow into his flesh. "Nothing too personal, Shinigami," the Togabito said coldly, "you were just simply in the way."

Grabbing his zanpakuto, Renji prepared to defend himself, his eyes open wide. But the impact never came, the sloshing sound of blood spilling out in large quantities and angry yelling filling the air. A black shape cut through the tendril so quickly it looked like a blur, spreading blood as it went in a circle, returning to an outstretched hand. Blood now on her face, Amelia stood over Renji. "You good?" she asked, looking down for a moment.

Blinking, Renji took a moment to recognize her, getting to his feet as he ignored Gunjō's wails of pain. "Yeah, thanks for that," he said, adjusting himself and wiping the blood from his face. _It's that girl_, he thought. _I almost forgot about her. She looks so different… and her arm is completely healed?_ His thoughts were interrupted as Gunjō charged, his severed stumps flailing around him. As the Togabito drew closer, she lashed out with a small yell, her right foot striking him in the chest, an explosion of green light following shortly. His body finally reacting, Renji extended Zabimaru again, the end of the blade striking the black and white mask, shattering it.

With the two sisters over his shoulder, Garogai did his best to make it to the portal while the others were distracted, grunting as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He inched closer and closer, his motions becoming frantic as he realized he was so close to making it back Scott Free. But a sandal to his face was the last thing he expected to stand in his way between this world and the next, sending him back a foot or so.

"Looks like we got a sneak on our hands!" Hand on her hip and sword in the other, Hiyori stared down the fumbling Togabito. Her pigtails buffeted in the wind and her body silhouetted in red. "Ya ain't gettin' away that easily."

Grunting angrily, Garogai shouldered the sisters. "A little girl!?" he shouted. "I could crush you with one hand alone!" He charged, one hand outstretched.

Laughing, Hiyori dragged her hand over her face, her Hollow mask materializing. "**_Well, guess I can have a little fun with ya!_**" Opening her white bony jaw, a red Cero formed quickly, shooting out to meet him.

It nearly hit its target when a large dark figure intervened, a large mouth opening to absorb the blast. Shocked, Hiyori didn't know what to do, letting the blast die out to see who dared to interrupt. "**_The hell?_**" From the slight smoke screen left behind, Hiyori could make out another masked Togabito, the area on his belly exposed just enough to reveal a gaping mouth, licking its lips as it finished devouring her Cero.

"Sorry, sweetie!" Taikon's drawl was muffled under his mask, but Hiyori could practically feel his smug smirk beneath. "I'm going to have to draw the line here. We've enjoyed our stay, but now we must take our leave!" Opening the mouth on his stomach again, a blast of purple energy shot out, hurling at Hiyori.

Before Hiyori could do a thing, she found herself swept up by a strong arm, turning her away from the blast. "**_HEY!_**" she screamed. "**_PUT ME DOWN! I DIDN'T NEED YER HELP, DAMMIT!_**" She struggled to turn and see who it was, but all she could see was a ragged, gray sleeve and the end of a dark gray strip of material fluttering in the wind.

"_You_!?" Taikon screamed, watching as the new figure appeared. "What are _you _doing here?!"

Deflecting the blast for a moment, the new figure jumped up, Hiyori in tow, and tossed his sword. "Sorry, I don't think my invitation made it," the figure said, his voice mocking, "but I guess I'll just have to crash this party! Can't let you go around killing kids, now can I?" Taikon disappeared, dragging Garogai with him to avoid the blade.

"**_I AIN'T NO KID! PUT ME DOWN!_**" Hiyori struck the new guest in the back, struggling to be released.

Releasing Hiyori, the figure laughed. She turned, seeing a tall man wearing a dark grey bandage around his head, covering everything but his left eye. White hair stuck out from under, brushing against his face. "Geez! Relax, kid," he said, reaching for his sword. "I just saved your neck!" He vanished again, running after the escaping Togabito.

"That's it, give me the brats!" Taikon screamed at Garogai. "I've had enough! I'll get them through, you crush that party crasher!"

"Fine!" Garogai threw the unconscious sisters unceremoniously, bounding away.

Catching Karin and Yuzu, Taikon grumbled under his breath, cursing their new guest as he jumped upward, reaching out for the portal. Grabbing the edge, he flipped inside, waving down to Shuren. "Lord Shuren, it's over, we-!"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

Spotting the orange-haired Shinigami from the side, Taikon turned on his heel, disappearing as quickly as he could. "NO! KARIN! YUZU!" With hand outstretched, he was so close to the opening he could smell the ghastly stench of what lay on the other side. But as soon as he was close enough to reach inside, the portal snapped shut, leaving him to grasp at an empty night sky.

A terrible half-scream, half-wail carried over Karakura Town, alerting those still fighting on the ground. "Ichigo!" Renji turned, looking up. "Shit, the portal's closed!" He looked to Amelia, who glanced back. "They're gone, aren't they?"

Somberly, she nodded. "One of them managed to pull through with the sisters," she said. "I turned back just in time to see it." Worry etched into her blood-stained face, her chest heaving as she panted. "Fuck."

Laughter followed Ichigo's screams, carrying over like a terrible omen. "Looks like that's our queue!" Shuren exclaimed. "Come along, friends, we must return!" From his place on the battlefield, he looked down to see Murakumo standing over Gunjō, his head buried in his hands. "What are you two doing down there?! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" He narrowly dodged a red Bala blast, vanishing as Grimmjow chased after him.

"Aw, are ya tryna leave already?" Grimmjow mocked, fake pouting. "I was just startin' to get into it! Why don'tcha losers stay a little longer?" He fired off another blast, laughing maniacally.

Murakumo grabbed Gunjō's shoulder, shaking it. "We have to go," he said through gritted teeth. "It won't matter that your mask is cracked if we can make it out of here before they find out!"

Shaking, Gunjō lifted the bottom of his cloak up, hiding his face. "You're right." He sounded shaken, despite his normally calm, calculated tone. "Let's leave." With Murakumo grabbing his arm, they vanished, two arrows landing where they once stood.

"Dammit," Uryu spat, coming to a running stop near where they disappeared. "So close." He looked back, watching as Shuren vanished as well, leaving a confused Grimmjow to loom near the edge of the roof. He could just make out his grumbling, too.

Looking up to see his other friends disappear, Garogai dodged the new guest's attack, backing into a dark alley way. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" the man called out, chasing after Garogai, but found himself alone as he stared into the darkness.

"OI!" Hiyori's shrill voice echoed, her mask now gone. "Did ya catch that bastard?"

The man turned, his dark blue eye narrowed in irritation. "No, he just disappeared." Shaking his head, he sheathed his sword, sighing. "How typical of those cowards to dip out of a fight so quickly."

Grabbing her hair and gritting her teeth, Hiyori fumed. "Dammit, this is why I told ya I didn't need any help!" She stomped her foot, pointing at the man. "If ya hadn't stepped in like that, I coulda gotten him! DAMMIT!"

Pulling down the fabric from his mouth, the man scowled. "The hell? You were almost a goner by the time I got to you! There's no way you could have gotten them." Leaning down, he pointed right back at her. "I should've just let your ass fry since you're being such a brat!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, why-?"

"So, this is where you went."

Looking up, the arguing pair could see Rukia's figure looming on the rooftops, her bright eyes staring at the man with suspicion. "I knew I'd find you, but you were too quick. Tell me, are you with those Togabito?"

Standing up straight, the man smirked, scoffing. "Those fuckers? Not a chance!" He waved his hand, chuckling at the thought. "Nope, I'm my own man. I just figured I'd offer a helping hand."

"More like ya were a damn hinderance!" Hiyori spat, arms crossed. "Ya shoulda just left us alone!"

"And why would you help us?" Rukia asked, her eyes narrowing even further. "Aren't you a Togabito as well?"

Raising his hands in surrender, the man sighed deeply. "Wow, such a warm thank you I'm receiving! So much for trying to help." Looking back up, he crossed his arms as well, head leaning to the side. "And yes, I am a Togabito. How could you tell?" His voice was laced with sarcasm. "The name's Kokutō."

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, hello! We're movin' right along! I hope all my fellow U.S. readers had a good holiday and didn't get destroyed in the Black Friday rush. I hope you guys are enjoying so far. I should have another chapter up soon (Not sure when, but hopefully by next week.) Have a wonderful day and I'll see you soon.


	5. Ch 5 Beware the Vultures

"Mr. Urahara?"

The gentle tapping on Urahara's door woke him from his light sleep, his sleepless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Blinking for a few minutes, his head looked to the side, seeing Yoruichi's motionless form on the other side of the bed, her shoulders rising and falling. For a moment, he envied her ability to sleep deeply. Never in his life had he known such deep sleep.

"Hello? Mr. Urahara, are you awake?" Ururu's voice came through the small crack in his door, followed by more light tapping. "We have an emergency, Mr. Urahara."

Sitting up, Urahara rubbed his face, his fingers dragging the skin from his under eyes down for a minute before he let it return to normal. "Yes, Ururu," he called quietly, "what's the emergency?" His messy blond hair shifted as he tilted his head to the side. He adjusted his robe, straightening it out in case Ururu decided to come in further.

"Uh, well, you might want to come out and see for yourself," Ururu said, opening the door a little more. Light streamed in, forcing him to squint and blink before his eyes could focus. "It's a bit complicated."

Standing up, Urahara stumbled to the door, his hand on his back as he slowly made his way over. "Gotcha," he mumbled, grabbing his hat from the wall. "Well, let's see what this is… all about, then." He yawned as he followed behind her, hands rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the storefront. A cacophony of frantic voices could be heard from the far end of the hall, rising and falling in varied succession. _Oh god,_ he thought, _what the hell happened?_ A pit of fear fell into his stomach, cold to the touch.

As soon as the door opened to the storefront, the voice stopped, leaving behind a chilling silence. Urahara rounded the corner, looking at the mixed group of Shinigami, Quincy, Espada and Visored gathered, staring back at him. Tessai turned, seemingly relieved to see Urahara arrive at last. _How long have they been here?_ "Uh… hey everyone," Urahara mumbled. "What's happening?" He stifled another yawn, stepping out into the storefront.

"Kisuke." Renji pushed his way to the front, ignoring Grimmjow's glares. "We have a situation."

"I'd assume so, otherwise I'd be pretty pissed at being woken up," Urahara countered. "What is it?" For a moment, he caught sight of Ichigo's orange hair, finding himself shocked to see the substitute Shinigami. The pit of fear in his stomach grew even larger when he saw the look of complete and utter despair on his face, the shaken look in his eyes. _Oh no_… His shoulders tensed.

Clearing his throat, Renji continued. "As of early this morning, the Soul Society detected the escape of a group of Togabito into Karakura Town, scattering near the west side of town. Lieutenant Kuchiki and I were sent to investigate, but we were delayed by an unknown error in our Senkaimon." He glanced at Rukia, who nodded in affirmation. "We… nearly didn't make it here. But when we did arrive, hours later than we were supposed to arrive, the Togabito had kidnapped Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, confronting Ichigo near the border of Naruki City."

His expression now somber, Urahara glanced over at Ichigo again. _Togabito took his sisters… this smells of disaster_. "I presume our guests from Hell have taken the Kurosaki twins back to their lair, correct?" he said. It wasn't so much a question, rather a statement.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rukia answered this time, her eyes closed. "Despite our arrival and the aid of a few members of C46-S, -" she nodded toward Grimmjow, Hiyori and Amelia – "we were unable to successfully retrieve Karin and Yuzu from the hands of the Togabito." Her eyes opened, staring at a spot near the front counter. Her expression was cold, suspicious. "However, after the original group of Togabito left, we found ourselves left with a… guest."

Looking in the direction where Rukia stared, Urahara could see their guest for the first time, chowing down on a bag of chips he had snagged from one of the shelves. His casual stance, leaning against the counter without a care in the world, seemed at odds with the visible tension in the room. Promptly finishing his food and tossing the bag behind the counter, Kokutō slowly met Urahara's gaze, his lips forming a small, wry smile and his blue eye glistening. "Hello there." His voice was oily smooth.

Glancing back at the fallen packet of chips in dismay, Urahara forced a smile. "Well, this is a predicament. I assume you are a Togabito as well?"

"Of course." Wiping his hands on his dirty, ragged clothes, Kokutō stood up straight. "How else would I know those losers? Downright cowards coming in to steal children, but that is to be expected from lowly Togabito, desperate to escape."

Blinking in faux surprise, Urahara approached Kokutō, leaning forward. "Oh? And you would not consider yourself tied to this group?" He glanced over at Rukia. "I find that… peculiar, to say the least."

Laughing, Kokutō shook his head. "Not a chance!" He nodded his head toward the tense grouping in the shop, staring daggers at him as he continued to speak. "Nah, I just hate seeing those guys get their way. If there's any opportunity to trip them up, I take it in a heartbeat. That's why helped your friends here, even though they still seem to distrust me." He turned his head, winking at Hiyori, who gritted her teeth and glared right back at him.

"I see." Urahara could see the ever-growing frown on Tessai's face, his furrowed brow not escaping his attention. _No one trusts this guy,_ he thought. _I'm glad I'm not the only one_. "What's your name? I can't just keep calling you Togabito, after all, it seems a bit… rude."

"The name's Kokutō." Extending his hand, Kokutō gave an easy smirk. "I'd rather be called that, anyways."

"Just Kokutō? No last name to speak of?" Urahara took his hand, shaking it slowly.

The edges of the Togabito's smile twitched, instantly making Urahara uncomfortable. But Kokutō bounced back, as if nothing ever happened. "None that I can recall, no," he replied in his smooth, confident voice. "And you? Never quite caught your name."

"Kisuke Urahara." He released his grasp from Kokutō's hand. "It's a _pleasure_." Urahara had the sudden urge to wipe his hand, as if he had touched something foul, but knew better than to do it there. "Let's take this meeting inside, shall we?" He turned to the group, who seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Tessai, would you mind making us some tea, please? It looks like we are in for a long night."

Wordlessly, Tessai disappeared into the backrooms, his footsteps quickly receding. The others followed in kind, a few glancing over at Kokutō before exiting. Urahara let Kokutō enter before he did, leaving Urahara to look back at the storefront before he left completely. It seemed eerily quiet. The chirp of crickets and song of cicadas had died down long ago, sending an involuntary chill down his spine. _Maybe I should wake Yoruichi up, after all_…

* * *

Hot steam from the mug of tea placed before Ichigo caressed his face as he stared off listlessly. Words sounded like inaudible background noise, skirting the realm of his attentions. Visions of his sister's unconscious forms shifting on the backs of Togabito flashed in his mind, his guilt worsening as the seconds wore on. _What… what can I do?_ He thought. _Hell, what am I gonna say to Dad? No, I gotta find a way in there._ His hands tightened into fists, the world around him going dark as these thoughts grew. _I have to get them back! I can't just leave them there!_

A small hand touched his forearm lightly, startling him a little. "Hey, come back to us, Ichigo." Rukia's voice was a whisper, but it was loud enough to pierce through the cascade of terror in his brain. "I know you're still reeling from it all," she said, "but we need you here. We're trying to find a way to find them."

His eyes burning, Ichigo nodded slightly. "A-alright." His breathing was shaky, but he forced himself to sit up, to focus. Everything was too bright, too loud. _Pull yourself together!_ Blinking, his eyes adjusted, seeing the faces of his friends and allies all gathered around, discussing and arguing. He could see the Togabito at the far end of the table, eyeing him occasionally.

"I'm sorry that this is how we had to see each other again, Ichigo." Rukia leaned in closer, her voice as low as it could go. "This isn't how I envision my next visit to Karakura Town to go. But don't worry." Her eyes met his, familiar determination dancing in violet pools. "I will do everything in my power to help you. You have my word."

Reaching down, Ichigo took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you, Rukia." He smiled slightly, his sleepless eyes overshadowed in the dim light.

"Oh, and one thing."

"What's that?"

She squeezed his hand, her face going serious for a moment. "Don't ever just leave your body in an alleyway like that. Who knows what could've happened to it, you moron." She smiled a little, shaking her head. "I know it was an emergency, but you don't need your body going missing at a time like this."

Ichigo laughed a little, letting exhale from his nose shake as he did so. "You're right," he said. "Sorry. I wasn't thinkin' straight."

"There is a way back in, if that's what you're asking." Kokutō's voice carried over the room, catching Ichigo's attention immediately. Turning his head, Ichigo looked to Kokutō, who seemed to be waiting for his attention this entire time. His lips curled into a small smirk as he looked away, continuing his conversation with Urahara. "All Togabito are able to open the Gates of Hell, if they so choose."

"You're saying that all Togabito have a key to get back into Hell if they happen to leave?" Renji asked incredulously. "That seems awfully convenient, if you ask me."

"It's not convenient, Shinigami." Kokutō leaned forward, his arms resting on the table. "Hell's Gates open to those whose faces are listed in the Record of Sins. I'd think all Shinigami should know this. Don't they teach this in your little academy?" He rested his head on his hands, staring at Renji apathetically. "Once Hell has record of a Togabito's face, there is no escape, no matter where they run. That's why the group that kidnapped Ichigo's sisters wore masks, and why I cover part of my face. If they can't see us, then we can go undetected, in a sense."

Renji glanced at Urahara, skeptical. "I don't think they really taught us about that in the Academy," he said. "Why would they, anyway?"

Scowling, Kokutō lifted his head. "Seriously? Are you some kind of rookie or something?" He looked around the table, genuinely shocked. "The Soul Society manages Hell. Do they just happen to forget that, or is it too… dirty of a task worth mentioning?"

"Never mind him," Rukia called from the other end of the table. "He was never one to stay awake during class. The Soul Society is well aware of its roll in Hell's management." She glanced at Renji, who looked ready to leap over the table and throttle the Togabito. "But your presences did alert the Soul Society all the same, even if Hell's… higher authorities did not seem to. Though I do find it strange."

"I do as well," Urahara added, taking a long drink of his now lukewarm tea. "If I remember correctly, we have a special unit located in Hell's highest level, aptly named the Jigoku Squadron. When I was still captain, we had appointed a Captain Shūsuke Amagai to the area." He smirked, looking down at the dark liquid at the bottom of the mug. "He was so young and inexperienced, I was surprised they nominated a guy like that for such a place. We captains always used to joke he must have pissed off some nobleman to get such a job." He looked back at Kokutō, his smile stretched thin. "So, tell me, how were your… comrades able to get past him?"

Kokutō laughed bitterly. "Those five are kiss-asses," he said. "Their leader, Shuren, finds his way into every little corner of Hell, vying for any sort of power he can get his hands on. He has the tendencies of a whore, let me tell you, but far craftier. He and his group most likely found their way into Captain Amagai's good graces." His smile faded, eyes narrowed. "And Captain Amagai is a tough nut to crack, so how he wound up with his support, I haven't the slightest."

A look of shock came over Urahara's face. He looked to Tessai, who seemed to share the same level of shock as he did. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you right. Are you suggesting that Captain Amagai is… corrupted?"

"God, you Shinigami really don't pay attention to Hell, do ya?" Finishing off his tea, Kokutō wiped his mouth. "Your Captain Amagai has been running Hell like its his playpen and we his toys. For almost a century, the Soul Society seems to have been ignoring this." He shrugged, looking away. "But as someone who's been there longer than your little captain, I can say that's always been the case for the Soul Society. They don't give a damn about the souls that live there, just that they stay there until they are ground to dust."

"If those guys are really working with Amagai," Ichigo called out, his face serious, "then what would he want my sisters for?"

"Ah, so he speaks!" Kokutō looked up, smirking again. "That's something I'd like to know, too. For the past few months, things have been… odd, in Hell. Amagai has been making risky moves and I was curious. That's also partly why I came, if you must know. I happened to be there when the portal was opened, thus giving me ample time to snoop around. When I realized what was happening, I figured I might as well help in any way I could." Not taking his eyes off Ichigo, he spoke to Urahara now. "If helping you by retrieving Ichigo's sisters from Hell means I can strike back at that pig Amagai, then count me in."

Urahara didn't seem quite convinced. "That's the only thing you're looking for out of this?" he asked. "I'd think you'd want to demand more out of us than that. I'm surprised."

Meeting Urahara's eyes once again, Kokutō's calm façade seemed to drain away for a moment. "I've long given up hope that the Soul Society would ever release me from that place." He sighed, leaning against the rice-paper walls behind him. "Granted, I went to Hell for a reason, more than enough of a reason, to be sure, even if it was for the sake of my family." He glanced at Ichigo, hesitating for a moment. "I, too, know what it's like to lose a sister. My whole family, in fact, so if you thought I needed any more reason to help you, it would be one of understanding."

Ichigo flinched, never looking away. _There is a way_, he thought. He could feel the tightness in his chest relinquish just a bit, finally breathing. Rukia's hand tightened on his, but for a moment he forgot_. It's not too late!_ "Then show me the way, Kokutō."

"Wait a minute!" Hiyori stood up suddenly, her blonde pigtails coming into view. "Are ya just gonna let Ichigo wander off with this sleazy bastard? All by himself, when for all we know this is just another trap too?"

"Glad someone finally said it," Uryu said, leaning forward on the table. "I believe an effort should be made to retrieve your sisters, Ichigo, and I'd love to do it this very moment. But forgive me if I'm not a bit _skeptical_ of a Togabito with a relatable sob story." He gave Kokutō a pointed look from behind his glasses.

"Exactly! This guy's shady as fuck!" Hiyori sat back down.

Snapping his small hand fan open, Urahara put his hand in the air. "Now, now, everyone, please calm down." He hid the bottom of his face, the brim of his hand providing enough shade to hide his face entirely. "I never once agreed to letting Ichigo and Kokutō go to Hell. In fact, I've hardly said a word. So, let us all take a collective breath."

Hands on the table, Ichigo leaned forward. "But we are considering his help, right?" His eyes were wide, his face tense. "We're not just gonna leave Yuzu and Karin there. I'm not letting that happen, Kisuke!"

"Ichigo, they're right." Rukia's voice was gentle but firm. "We can't just let the two of you go off together into Hell. Once you go in, there's very little the Soul Society can do to help you, especially if Captain Amagai is as corrupt as this Togabito says he is."

"_This Togabito_." Kokutō repeated Rukia's words, venom in his voice. "As if I'm some sort of lowly creature. If that doesn't demonstrate how the Soul Society sees us, I don't know what does." He sat up straight, his visible eye dangerous. "You don't have to believe me, Shinigami, but there aren't very many options opened to you. If you're so scared, why don't you send a small group in with him." He looked to Urahara, pointing. "Key word here is small. We'd want to be as few people possible to go unnoticed. Not that it wouldn't take long for someone to realize there were outsiders there, but the faster we can get in without be noticed, the better."

"Kisuke, do you have any other ideas?" Ichigo asked. "If not, what choice do we have. I'll do whatever it takes, but I will go in to find my sister." He looked around the table, eyeing all those sitting around it. "Even if I have to do it myself."

Snapping his fan closed, Urahara sighed. I'm not awake enough for this, he thought. I wish Yoruichi would have woken up to help with this. "Alright, let's do a poll," he called out. He rested on his knees, allowing him to look over the heads of those sitting near him. "All in favor of Ichigo and a small group going into Hell, please raise your hand." Of the eight other people at the table, five raised their hands solemnly, with Ichigo's hand going the highest. Rukia and Uryu raised their as soon as Urahara finished his statement, leaving Amelia and Hiyori to be the last and reluctant ones. "Right, and who here thinks we shouldn't let Ichigo go with Kokutō at all?" Two hands raised, being Renji and Tessai. That left Grimmjow, who sat in the back of the room with a scowl on his face.

"Grimm." Amelia glared at Grimmjow, her green eyes filled with irritation. "The hell are you doing?"

"Why should I vote when I don't give a shit?" he snarled. "Let Ichigo do what he wants, I don't care."

"Look, ya blockhead, yer included on this poll," Hiyori spat. "Doesn't matter what you do, just vote!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, snickering. "If the kid wants to go to Hell, let him," he said. He glanced at Ichigo, his blue eyes glimmering in the yellowed, dim light. "But ya better come back in one damn piece. We still got that fight, even if the Soul Society said we can't. It's gonna happen, even if I have to drag ya from the pits of Hell itself."

Grunting in frustration, Amelia rubbed her eyes. "So, you want him to go with a group, then? Because either way, whether or not we stop him, he's going to Hell, no matter how any of us feel about it."

"Yeah, whatever. That's my vote, Kisuke."

Both Hiyori and Amelia sighed, their heads on the table.

"Alright then." Urahara sat back down, relieved that was all over. "Looks like we're taking you up on your offer, Kokutō. How many people would you consider to be the right sized group?"

"Three." Kokutō raised a hand, three fingers extended. "One of which includes Ichigo. So, he has to choose to people." He looked to Ichigo. "Make sure you choose wisely."

Rukia tugged on Ichigo's sleeve. "Let me go with you," she said in a low voice.

Nodding, Ichigo stood up. "I choose Rukia and Uryu," he said. "We'll do just fine." He met Uryu's eyes, who did not seem to disagree. "When do we leave?"

With a broad grin, Kokutō stood as well, stretching. "Whenever you're ready, kid." A bone popped and he grimaced, slowly letting his arms fall back to his sides. "But I have to warn you, Hell isn't going to be some joy ride. It's a dangerous place, filled with traps and souls who'll most likely try to kill you if they're still sentient enough."

"That's what I was afraid of," Tessai said, standing up. "I've heard the horror stories. The three of you stick together, keep your eyes peeled." His head turned to Kokutō, his glasses hiding his eyes. "Be careful." Without another word, he grabbed the empty mugs that littered the table and carried them off, disappearing around the corner.

Hesitating for a moment, Ichigo took a deep breath. "If it's for Yuzu and Karin," he said calmly, "I'll do it, no matter the risks."

Slowly, the others stood up, a few mumbles heard here and there, and glances exchanged. The air was still filled with tension, but not as much as it had been prior. "As for our friends from C46-S," Urahara said, looking at a clock on the wall, "I do believe your curfew is drawing near. If I were you three, I'd be heading back quickly. Midnight's only ten minutes away."

Grumbling, Hiyori made her way out of the meeting room. "Stupid curfew," she said. "Like we're a bunch of children."

Grimmjow followed, only pausing once to look back. He watched as Amelia approached Ichigo, her face filled with worry. He considered joining in to hear what she had to say, but he turned away, figuring he didn't care to hear it.

"Hey, Ichigo." Amelia's voice was low as she stood next to Ichigo. "I know we may not be the closest of friends, but out of respect for you I have a request." She looked back, making sure Kokutō couldn't hear her. He was speaking with Urahara in the corner, leaving them a little bit of space.

Looking between Uryu and Rukia, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, what's up?" He looked distracted, like he was barely giving her any attention.

Taking a deep breath, Amelia kept her voice as low as she could get. "No matter how you're feeling right now, or what you're after, I need you to keep a level head." She nodded to Rukia and Uryu, even though her eyes glazed over when she looked at him. "Stay with the group. Do not let this Kokutō guy manipulate you into doing anything that would separate you. Trust me, there's something off. I know you've been hearing that all night, but this is all sounding… wrong."

"Don't worry, we'll stay with him," Uryu said, glancing over at Kokutō as well. "There's no way we're going to let him separate us."

"I believe you," Amelia said, looking between them. "I trust both of you in that respect, but it's _you_ I'm worried about, Ichigo." She tapped him, bringing him back. He had been fiddling with his zanpakuto, making sure he was prepared. When she touched him, he looked back, seeing just how serious and concerned she was.

"You are in a state of vulnerability," she said. "I know that feeling, where you will do anything – anything at all – to save or protect your loved ones. You're emotional, and that's fine. But you have to be extra careful. People will take advantage of you. Keep calm, clear your mind, stay aware of your surroundings. Because I fear the moment you rely too much on _his_ help - " she pointed her head toward Kokutō again – "he will manipulate you to do whatever he wants. So, please, be careful. Your friends can only do so much. If not for your sisters' sake, do it for theirs." She pointed to Rukia and Uryu.

"Amelia! Let's go!"

Hiyori's voice could be heard from the store front. Pursing her lips, Amelia walked backward, maintaining eye contact with the trio for a few seconds before she turned and ran out the door, her footsteps receding quickly. Ichigo's lips had parted, wanting to say something, but she had left too quickly, leaving the words stuck in his throat.

"Alright!" Kokutō clapped his hands, grinning as he approached the trio. "Let's get those last-minute jitters out of the way before we start, shall we? Don't want anyone turning tail before we head in, now do we?" He glanced at Uryu and Rukia, a hint of hostility in his eyes. They glanced at one another, affirming their discomfort. "Because once we enter those gates, it's gonna be difficult to head back."

"Save us the theatrics," Rukia said. "Where do you plan to open the gates?" Her gaze was cold, her voice unwavering. She didn't want to show any sort of weakness in front of his man, knowing he'd run a mile with it.

Stepping into the group, Urahara said, "We discussed it. He'll open it just above the shop. We don't want any fallout on the rest of Karakura Town." His face was grim. "Although, the little skirmish you all had did damage some roads and buildings, which will raise some suspicions around here. But we'll grin and bear it, like we did last time."

As they exited the room, Rukia found Renji standing just outside, waiting for her. "I don't think I need to tell you to be careful, do I?" he said, walking next to her. "You're good on your own, for the most part."

"I'm grateful for the confidence," Rukia remarked, looking up at him. "There's no need to worry about me. The only thing we need to do is to keep Ichigo from losing his head."

"Yeah, I heard that girl's spiel in there." Renji's brows dipped. "I'd forgotten she was still here in Karakura Town. Wasn't she dead?"

Rukia shot him an odd look. "No," she said. "She was just in a coma. Why?"

"It's not important, just struck me weird." He stopped her, standing face to face. "Try to go fast in there, alright? We want to get back to the Soul Society as quick as we can. With the Head Captain and his company out, we don't want to leave the Gotei short staffed."

Sighing, Rukia nodded. "I'll do my best," she said. "Don't forget to give Urahara the message from Captain Ukitake. It's important. From here… well, we'll figure it out. Remember, no mention of the message on any live transmissions, alright?"

"Right." Renji paused for a moment, his lips parted, then closed again. "I wish I was going with you. I don't like the idea of so few of you joining Ichigo." He watched the others leave the halls. "It doesn't sit right."

"I know, but there is something good from you staying here," she said. "You can keep an eye on things. If anything goes out of sorts, there'll be you to help out." She patted him on the arm as she walked away. "It'll be valuable."

Sighing, Renji stayed put for a moment. "I guess." Moving from his spot slowly, he too exited the back rooms, leaving them dark and silent.

* * *

The night air was cool against their faces, the wind having died down significantly. Not a single cloud remained in the sky, stars winking at them as they stared upward, waiting solemnly. Despite his determination, Ichigo could feel his heart twinge, like a warning. A faded sound, echoing up from his soul, warped to his ears. _I can do this_, he thought, taking a deep breath and exhaling. _I'm not coming back until they're with me. I'd never be able to face Dad again. I already lost mom… _He closed his eyes, swallowing the feelings that rose inside him. _I'm not going to lose them either. Rukia and Uryu are here. They're here…_

**Beware.**

A cold chill settled over Ichigo as the familiar voice became clear. It took his breath away, his head lowered. _What?_

**Beware, Ichigo. Things are not as they seem.**

_In what way?_

**Vultures always swarm when a beast falls, Ichigo. Beware of the vultures.**

Struggling to breathe, Ichigo could hear Amelia's words repeated. _…I fear the moment you rely too much on his help, he will manipulate you to do whatever he wants._ He had, admittedly, only half-listened to Amelia, but somehow his mind remembered those words.

"Hey, kid."

Kokutō's voice cut through the silence, shaking Ichigo back. "You doing alright there? You almost looked a little scared." He grinned, his eyes lilting closed. "Don't tell me you're letting the jitters get to you."

"I'm fine." The words came too quickly from his lips. "Let's get going already." He couldn't wait anymore, fearing his resolve would crumble.

**Beware the vultures…**

"If you would all please so kind as to look away," Kokutō said, addressing those present, "I will now uncover my face. Once I do so, the gates will open, and we will have to move quickly."

Uryu looked confused. "Why do you want us to look away?"

"You ever heard of a thing called _privacy_?" Kokutō shot back. "I'm not too keen on showing it. It's the only part of my identity I have left, and I intend to keep it to myself, thank you very much." He motioned with his hands, a smile creeping back on his face. "Now, if you please."

With reluctance, everyone turned their faces away, closing their eyes for good measure. Satisfied, Kokutō turned his face to the sky. "Alright, you bastards," he muttered, pulling back the bandages for a moment to reveal the rest of his face. "Open up."

The sky split open in crimson fury, pushing apart as two malformed skulls pushed their way out. The waning moon reflected poorly on the surface, illuminating the two large skeletons that appeared, turning away from two large doors that nestled in the red light. With a horrible groan, the doors slowly opened, a terrible stench washing over them.

Opening her eyes, Rukia looked up, seeing the familiar gates. No matter how many times she saw them, they filled her with a sense of fear and disgust. She lifted her hand, covering her nose_. It smells like a moldy corpse,_ she thought.

"Home sweet home!" Letting the bandage cover the right side of his face again, he turned to face the trio, grinning wildly. "I'll go first, you three stay close. Don't want you to get swept up by the Kushanāda!"

"THE WHAT?!" Uryu called after him, but Kokutō had gone, sprinting towards the gates as fast as he could. Groaning in frustration, Uryu gathered himself, following close behind. Rukia and Ichigo followed suit, running as fast as they could.

_Damn, he's fast_, Rukia thought. It had been less than a minute, but he was already several feet ahead, beckoning them to join him. The thought disturbed her, mulling in her mind, but something quickly brought her back, her eyes going wide as she drew closer to the gate.

A large, gray muscular arm pushed through the opening, wielding a ginormous blade. It was short in comparison to its hilt, but the blade was longer and wider than any modern skyscraper known to man. The air around them changed, a whirlwind forming as the arm pushed out into the World of the Living. The trio had trouble keeping their footing, avoiding the blade as best they could.

Grabbing Rukia's hand, Ichigo pulled her along side him. He grabbed Uryu's arm as well, doing his best to keep them together as they made their way to the edge of the gate, where Kokutō was waiting for them. "Told you three we needed to go fast," he chided, "now let's go!" He bolted again, rushing towards the dark end of the opening. The others followed, running past the length of the Kushanāda's arm as they made their way to the end.

The drop was sudden, taking the three of them by surprise. Their screams were lost to the roaring sound of the gates, bellowing into the night sky with the agony of a thousand eons.

From below, Urahara, Tessai and Renji watched the trio disappear, their faces solemn. "Will the gates close?" Tessai asked, never taking his eyes off the terrible sight. Red light reflected off the lenses, ominous.

Urahara shook his head. "They shouldn't until the intruders leave," he said. "From what I know, anyone who was found in the Record of Sins will be forcibly removed from Hell, tossed out the gates and back to where they belong."

"That's good, right?" Renji looked to Urahara, his expression hopeful. "That way, if things go wrong, they'll at least have the Kushanāda to toss them out."

"You'd think so." Urahara met his gaze. "But if something does go wrong, they might just end up staying in Hell for all eternity." He adjusted his hat, sighing deeply. "That's what I'm worried about most."

Renji felt his heart drop to his stomach. _Fuck!_ He looked back at the gates, swallowing hard. Rukia, you better come back safe…

Turning back toward the shop, Urahara beckoned the others back inside. "No use staying out here," he called. "It's time to get some shut eye. It'll be a long day tomorrow… or later today, I should say." Before he opened the door, he looked back to see Renji standing still his head downcast. "Lieutenant Abarai?"

Hearing is ranking called out, Renji stood to attention out of habit. "I think I'll head to C-46S' base, Kisuke," he replied. "I think it would be for the best."

Raising a brow, Urahara looked confused. "How do you mean?"

Without a word, Renji reached into the folds of his uniform, pulling out a written letter. He handed it to Urahara, meeting his eyes. "This is for you, from Captain Ukitake," he said. "Show this to no one but your own party. He asked me to specify that."

"Ukitake, you said?" Urahara took the letter, nervous. The Gotei 13 no longer communicated by letters. They hadn't done so since long before the Head Captain's hair turned gray. A letter was secret, held no record in the database. Something was amiss, and Urahara didn't like it. What else could be going wrong now? Slowly, he opened the letter, reading the words scribbled elegantly there. As the seconds passed, Urahara's eyes widened, his body freezing. It was like all the air in his body had vanished in an instant. Looking up again, he closed the letter. "Do you know what it means, Renji?"

"I do. Rukia and I both do." He looked between Urahara and Tessai, his head lowered. "We were going to approach you first before we scouted out the Togabito, but as you well know, the plan changed unexpectedly."

"Why can't he message us over a private line?" Urahara asked.

Pausing, Renji took a deep breath. "He said there was too much interference in Karakura Town nowadays. Something had gotten ahold of our channels. Even Captain Kurotsuchi is struggling to understand. All we know is that someone or something has infiltrated our system and it's too dangerous to send any sensitive messages through." He looked around, making sure they were truly alone. "That, and the Head Captain has taken his squadron to the Centrum," he said in hushed tones, "leaving us under the command of the Second Division. I figured you should also know."

Tessai and Urahara shared a glance, their mouths agape. "That hasn't happened in… a century? Maybe more?" Tessai lifted is hand to his face, stroking his beard. "Strange."

"I assume they are meeting with Wing Bind?" Urahara's voice was low, his hand stuffing the message into his coat. "I wouldn't be surprised after the Winter War. That really shook up the connections between the World of the Living and the other spiritual satellites."

Renji nodded. "Don't let that slip out," he said. "We don't want to give any groups any ideas."

"Don't worry, we'll keep quiet."

The door to the shop opened, a sleepy Yoruichi peering through. Her golden eyes peered out behind dark lids, barely awake. "Is that…" She yawned, leaning against the door. "Is that… Renji?"

"Yes, it is," Urahara said, patting her gently on the shoulder. "Now let's head back to bed."

"Didn't you… just try… to wake me up for some emergency meeting?" She stumbled away from the door, stretching.

Smiling a little, Urahara nodded. "About an hour ago, yes," he said. "But it's over and everything is… back to normal. Go back to bed, I'll meet you there in a second."

"Alright…" Yoruichi stumbled away, pulling her robe closer to her body as she stepped into the back hallway, letting her hand guide her in the darkness.

Meeting Renji's gaze one last time, Urahara tapped his fingers against the door. "Yes, you should definitely stay at the warehouse," he replied. "Until we can properly address this…" He patted his chest, referring to the letter. "We will have you stationed there. I know Hiyori might hate it, but she'll just have to endure it for now."

"Agreed." Renji stepped off the porch, taking one last glance up at the gate. "If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me." And with that, his body vanished, leaving Tessai and Urahara alone with the open gates of Hell. The terrible sounds of wailing and screams seemed to have died down a bit, but it lingered in their minds, as if it had infiltrated their very souls.

Tessai and Urahara stepped through the door silently, closing it quickly behind them. The unmistakable sound of paper rustling could be heard in the darkness. "Take this," Urahara said in a low voice. "Read over it. We'll discuss it in the morning."

"Right." Tessai reached out to where he could just make out Urahara's hand, taking the letter. "What about the other children?" He felt odd, calling them children. After the war, it was evident they had matured greatly. They were hardly children anymore. "What will we tell them? And Isshin?" He could hear Urahara stop near the door to the back rooms, lingering for a moment.

"We'll have a meeting tomorrow," Urahara said. "Be sure to text them as early as you can. It'll have to be before they head to school. Make sure Mizuho knows about the meeting, too. We don't want her coming in here again." Urahara shuddered in the dark, remembering the last time he saw Mizuho. "As for Isshin, well… I'll figure that out in the morning."

The door opened to the back halls, the red light above filtering in through the skylight. It made the area creepier, a terrible sight for sleepless eyes. "Try to get some sleep, Kisuke," Tessai said, turning down the hall towards his room. "I know it's hard, but one of these days, it will catch up to you."

Minutes later, Urahara found himself next to Yoruichi, feeling her breath gently hit his face. It was soothing, in a way, but his eyes refused to close. All he could do was stare at her, wondering just how things had gotten this fucked. _Sleep, huh? I wish._

* * *

A violent sky hung overhead, a vile yellow dotted with gray clouds shoved against a craggy, obsidian horizon. The wind pressed against the five figures that pushed onward, slowly making their way to a white building, standing out against the dark, shiny landscape. It seemed unaffected by the suffering, a mask of purity standing out against the misery and hatred. Shuren cursed its very existence, using his mask to protect his face to the best of his ability. The crack near his eye exposed his skin to the harsh rubble that brushed past in the maelstrom, wincing as he felt it swell. _That damn Espada!_

With a desperate hand, Shuren felt the smooth wall of the building beneath his palm. He patted it wildly, searching for the front door. "WE'RE HERE!" He screamed back, doing his best to see if his followers were still with him. To his relief, they were, Taikon swaddling the two sisters in an extra cloak to keep them safe from the elements. "KEEP A TIGHT GRIP ON THE CARGO, NOW! AND DO NOT LOSE YOUR BALANCE! YOU'LL BE ON YOUR OWN IF YOU DO!"

As the last words left his lips, the wall beneath his hand disappeared, causing him to stumble forward into a dark hall. He fell, grunting in pain as he tumbled along the smooth floor. His mask crumbled away completely, shattering as he hit the ground. Shards scattered into the shadows. Blinking in the darkness, Shuren gasped for air. His hands ran through his short magenta hair, dark green eyes watching his men stumble into the building as well, their feet dragging along the smooth flooring.

_Amagai_. Shuren's brows furrowed, a scowl on his pale face as the door suddenly shut behind them, dim light turning on around them. _You bastard, you did that on purpose!_ "We've arrived with your requested targets, Captain Amagai!" Shuren's voice echoed off the empty walls, leaving the group in an eerie silence as they waited, unsure what to do.

The sound of slow, deliberate footfall drew closer, amplified by the dark, empty walls and tiled floor. Shuren turned his head, staring down the dark, single hall that stood to his left. He visibly tensed up, taking a step back, nearly toppling into the crouched form of Gunjō. "Take your masks off," he whispered. "He'll want to see your faces. You know the drill."

Silently, the rest of the Togabito lifted their masks, revealing their faces in the dim lighting. Gunjō simply released the bottom of his cloak, revealing his badly-scarred face, receiving most of the abuse from the windstorm outside. Good thing his tendrils aren't bleeding anymore, Shuren thought. Amagai would be less than kind.

"Let's see them."

Shuren nearly jumped out of his skin, looking back to see Captain Amagai. He was a plain looking man, more scruffy-looking than intimidating. His hair was a tangled mess of black-blue, reaching stopping at chin length. Hazel eyes stared out from his darkened face, stubble lining his chin and neck. His Shinigami uniform seemed neat and proper beneath his dingey captain's uniform, ragged along the edges. "Let me see them," he said again, coming further into the light. "I don't like to be kept waiting, Shuren."

Laughing, Shuren turned to Taikon. "Remove the cloak, if you will, Taikon! Let the Captain see his prize!"

A smirk pushing between two chubby cheeks, Taikon pulled back the black fabric with bloated fingers. Hair swaying, the unconscious forms of Karin and Yuzu appeared on his arm, their backs pushing into his protruding stomach. "The girls are present and unharmed, just as you requested, Captain Amagai!"

Silently, Captain Amagai came to a stop, staring expressionlessly at the girls. It seemed like an eternity passed before he said a word, his lips pressed together tightly. "And?" He lifted his head, looking to Shuren.

The question took the Togabito off guard, his confident smile cracking for a moment. "And what, Captain Amagai? We brought you the sisters as you requested." He gestured to them, as if he needed to remind the captain they were there to begin with.

His jaw tensing, Amagai nodded. "I see." He turned suddenly, heading back down the dark hall. The Togabito stared at one another in confusion, whispering harshly as they watched the captain disappear. The Kushanāda skull, surrounded by the black extended diamond, stuck out against the white fabric of Amagai's captain's jacket. Shuren watched it grow smaller as his rage built up in his throat. He fought back the urge to scream, to stomp after the Shinigami, demanding answers.

"Come with me." Amagai's words echoed from the darkness, followed by a startling display of bright light from the hall. "I have something to show you lot." Shuren could just make out Amagai's form at the far end of the room, standing amongst a sea of unidentifiable machinery and screens. Fluorescent lights poured out from the undersides of the bridge, illuminating the gray walls that had once hidden in the darkness.

Motioning for the others to follow, Shuren cautiously began to cross the bridge, his eyes only on Amagai. _No matter how many times I see this Shinigami,_ he thought, _I can never quite get an accurate read on him._ But a part of him screamed, telling him that something was wrong. He had no choice, though. He had to keep moving forward.

Amagai stood in front of a large screen, black and white static staring back at him. His image reflected in the glass, the illuminated frames of the Togabito gathered behind him reflected as well. But he seemed entranced by something else, something that Shuren struggled to see.

"I'm sure you remember my instructions very clearly, Shuren." Amagai tapped on a button on the console, the screen roaring to life, flashing until it showed an image of Ichigo Kurosaki on the screen. It appeared be an amateur photo, taken in secret from above the street. Ichigo was lost in conversation with two friends, his face contorted into a grumpy frown, his bookbag slung over his back. Another smaller image appeared in the left-hand corner, showing a similar photo of Karin and Yuzu, conversing over something. The color grade on the screen flickered a few times, glitching as the images stared back at the Togabito. "Since you a man capable of following clear and precise direction, would you please recite the instructions I gave you and your men?" Amagai turned, leaning against the console.

_This arrogant bastard!_ Shuren fought to remain calm, his eyes twitching for a moment before he forced a confident smirk on his face. "But of course!" He crossed his arms, the chain around his neck jingling as he moved. "You asked us to find the Kurosaki siblings – the twins, you specified – and bring them straight back to you. No questions asked and no answers given, as per our agreement."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Amagai simply stared at him. "Did I?" he asked. "Because I think you're forgetting something important. Something… vital."

Shuren's smile fell altogether, giving way to his frustration. "Oh? Please enlighten me, Captain Amagai. It seems to be eluding me." His hands began to shake in rage, his back teeth biting into his tongue.

"I seem to recall you had three targets." Amagai glanced back at the sisters, standing up, approaching Shuren slowly. "And while I understand that this mission was quite… how do I put this?" He paused for a moment, looking away. "_Complicated_. Yes, that's it. That is understandable, Shuren, but I do not accept an incomplete job. Not at all." He turned back to the screen, pointing up at the image of Ichigo. "I also requested that you bring me the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. And yet you seem to only have his sisters. How disappointing."

"WHAT?!" Shuren's scream echoed wildly across the building, ricocheting like a wild bullet. He stared at the back of Amagai's head, ready to pounce on the Shinigami. The smell of sulfur rose up from his palms, his hands ready to light up the little set up that surrounded them. "C-Captain Amagai, please forgive me," he said, trying to keep his voice even, "but at no point did you say our target was the substitute Shinigami!"

Clearing his throat, Taikon spoke up. "E-excuse me, Lord Shuren, but I do recall Captain Amagai-!"

"If you say one more word, Taikon," Shuren hissed, smoke rising from his nostrils, "I will roast you like a stuck pig! _Do not say one more word_!"

"Oh, so it would appear your followers have better hearing than you, old man." Amagai turned back, a tiny smirk on his weathered face. He seemed gentle, almost, despite the harsh edge in his words. "How interesting. In fact, if I play the tapes back, it would seem that your men asked if you should gather Ichigo Kurosaki and make the portal back home. Your response?" He leaned forward, as if to tell a funny joke to a friend. "NO!" He screamed loudly, startling those behind Shuren with the sheer force of rage. "YOU! SAID! NO!"

Remaining where he stood, Shuren was seething. "Don't get smart with me, Shinigami!" he spat. "My men and I were nearly turned to dust by a surprise group made up of Shinigami and Espada! We almost died bringing you your target. Do not think for a second you can address us like children, you-!"

With terrifying speed, two things happened at once. First, Amagai pressed a button on the console behind him, the floor below the bridge giving way. Lava rose up, pressing against the dark metal with a hiss. Second, Amagai raised his right hand, a golden sheen covering his hand completely, up to his wrist. The hand turned to bone, sharp claws pushing through. The ground began to shake, lava bubbling and splashing, singing the cloaks of those too close to the edge.

A large, hulking shoulder pushed up through the liquid stone, a hand rising out and gripping the first Togabito it could find. Gunjō's screams were horrid as he was lifted in the air, desperately trying to cling to Murakumo's arm. Pushing Gunjō off, Murakumo back away, panting in fear as he watched the head of a Kushanāda appear in the lava, its yellow eyes peering out of its elongated skull. It stared at Gunjō, ignoring his cries and pleas for mercy. With no mercy, the Kushanāda pulled him into the lava, silencing him completely. More Kushanāda heads appeared in the lava, the substance spilling out of every crevice as they set their sights on the Togabito, awaiting further instructions.

"Now, I'm not a man known for losing his temper," Amagai said, his boney hand still outstretched. "My own men used to call me a gentle giant, as I'm sure you recall me telling you. But you have messed up so severely I simply can't let you go unpunished. Perhaps sometime reforming in the lava will give you an opportunity to fix your hearing, Shuren. Give you a fresh new start, as it were." He smiled, the fluorescent lights replaced by the chaotic shimmer of the lava below. He looked more menacing than gentle now.

"WAIT! WAIT, CAPTAIN AMAGAI!" Shuren shouted, pointing to the screen behind Amagai. A lava-soaked hand blocked the path behind the Togabito, leaving them locked in. Shuren looked back, his eyes wide in terror. "WAIT, LOOK THERE!"

Turning his head, Amagai looked at the screen, seeing a window pop up, flashing red. His smile fell, watching as three figures moved quickly. A shock of orange hair reflected in his eyes, taking a few steps back. "Oh my!" He lowered his boney hand, fixated on the screen. "Well, this is quite the turn of events, now isn't it?" He laughed, standing close to the bridge, hands on his hips.

Ichigo Kurosaki's tense face appeared on screen, with the faces of his two friends on either side of him, running through the first layer of Hell. Amagai turned to Shuren, grinning from ear to ear. "How lucky for you that the boy was stupid enough to enter Hell all on his own!" Raising his boney hand, he snapped his fingers, the sound deafening.

Slowly but surely, the Kushanāda began to back away from the bridge, their bodies submerging into the lava again, only their heads remaining above, staring at the Togabito. The remaining men trembled in fear, Taikon clinging to the two sisters for dear life. Sweat poured down from his face, raining down on their backs.

Shuren glanced between the screen and the captain a few times, his brain still trying to process what just happened. "Pardon?" he asked, straightening himself out. He adjusted his cloak, the raised collar standing at attention.

"You now have the opportunity to make up for your blunder, Shuren! You should be excited!" Amagai pointed to the screen. "Now go bring me the Substitute Shinigami and our deal will be met! It's that simple." The skin reformed over his flesh, dangling beneath the oversized white jacket. "Hurry along now! And leave the sisters here. I still need them."

Setting Karin and Yuzu down with trembling hands, Taikon and Shuren's other followers backed away, making a run for it back to safety. Shuren stayed, staring down the captain. Hatred swam in his dark green eyes, his shoulders still tensed. "Are you certain, Captain Amagai?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Besides, he's with that fellow Kokutō. Surely you can easily overtake that pathetic waste of space, right?" He turned his back to Shuren, shooing him away. "Go on now, time's a wasting! He'll be on his way down here before you know it! This makes your job easier."

Hesitantly, Shuren walked backward, stepping over the two sisters before he turned away, quickly making his way to his men. He spat curses under his breath, his eyes wide with hatred. _Once I'm done here,_ he swore, once I'm free, _I'll toss that captain into the lava once and for all. See how he likes it! BASTARD!_

"LET'S GO!" he shouted at his men, pulling his cloak up over his face. "We have work to do."

* * *

**A/N**: And we are back with another chapter! Holy crap, this one was a big boi, but he's done! I was going to have this ready tomorrow, but for some reason I had it done... today. I would post it later, but I just found out this week was going to be hectic so... here you go! Yes, Captain Amagai is that one from the filler season The New Captain. He's not exactly the same guy, obviously, as I made a few changes. Figured I'd give him a more memorable role.

As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you soon!


	6. Ch 6 Skyfall

Soft morning light drifted over Tatsuki as she stared listlessly out of her bedroom. She hadn't been able to sleep, her thoughts running wild and a terrible pit settling in her stomach. _Something's wrong_. Her finger touched the window, feeling the light layer of condensation run down onto her fingertips and downward. _Something's very wrong, but I'm not sure what_. It had been like that since the sun went down that night, when she gave up her futile attempts to sleep. She'd chalked it up to her exams, but she knew there was no reason to worry about them; she knew the material well enough. No, this was something else.

Past the green leaves that rustled in the breeze, Tatsuki could see the quiet road below. There was something in the air. Recalling her brief conversation with Amelia, she knew Karakura Town was different. People seemed dazed, a little off. She wasn't entirely sure that everyone had forgotten what happened eight months ago. She heard the whispers; she remembered the flurry of missing person posters smattered across the school halls. Chizuru's face stared at her every day, smiling on a thin sheet of white, smiling at her in her nightmares.

But last night had been different. She had smelled blood. _Maybe I need to go see a therapist, after all…_

She ignored the alarm on her phone, telling her it was time to get ready for school. Her eyes watched a trickle of water fall down the glass, warping the Karakura skyline before it fell away. Sighing, she turned away, reaching for her phone. To her surprise, it wasn't her alarm that was ringing. That would ring in half an hour. It was a call from Tessai. _Tessai?_ Her eyes narrowed slightly, her chest tightening up. She hesitated for a moment before her thumb slid over the screen, answering the call.

"Hello?"

Muffled noises greeted her first, then followed by Tessai's low, serious voice. "_Good morning, Arisawa. Urahara and I would like you and your friends to meet us at the store before you head to school for the day._" Despite his calm voice, Tatsuki could sense something was wrong.

"W-what's up, Tessai?" Tatsuki felt her heart begin to race. "Is everything-?"

"_Be here in half an hour. Sado should be passing by your place in a few minutes. I'll see you all then._" The line went dead, leaving Tatsuki with an empty line and more questions. The phone stayed by her ear for a moment before she lowered it slowly, ending the call as well. She looked out the window one last time, the early summer sun filling her with dread.

"Fuck."

It took her only a few minutes to gather herself and rush to the door. Just like Tessai had said, Chad was waiting for her by the front gate. He looked anxious, shouldering his school bag as he waited. "Chad!" Tatsuki leapt over the fence, hoping that running might release the nervous energy inside her. "Hey, did Tessai tell you what was goin' on?"

Shaking his head, Chad sighed. "No, he just told me to catch up with you before we made it over to the shop." He pushed back his thick mess of curls, revealing his own sleepless eyes. "Looks like we're all in the dark on this one."

"Dammit." Looking down the street, Tatsuki pursed her lips. "Well, guess we better run. The sooner we know what's going on, the better. Wonder if everyone's gonna be there." They took off running, their lungs filling with the chilly morning air.

* * *

"I haven't… run… this fast in… so long!"

Keigo wiped his forehead, his other hand remained firm on the handle of Mizuiro's wheelchair. "And I have… to push… you too! Ugh! At least it's… cool out!"

Holding both of their bookbags, Mizuiro laughed. "You're doing good, Keigo! Almost there. I know you can do it!" He felt the wheels tremble as they rolled over the uneven sidewalk, feeling Keigo somewhat struggle to control it. "But I really think we should've told Mizuho that we were leaving!"

"Look, it's… an emergency!" Keigo shot back, narrowly missing a storm drain. "I'm sure she'll understand… once she's done… yelling at me! But we gotta get there fast!" He slowed down, turning the corner to the small alleyway that led to the front entrance. The wooden ramp was waiting for them, giving them easier access to the front sliding doors. They didn't knock, knowing full well that the others would be waiting in the backrooms. Orihime was there, kicking off her shoes in front of the doors, sliding on the slippers waiting for her. She looked back, mildly surprised to see them at first.

"Well, long time, no see, Orihime!" Mizuiro gave her a small wave, smiling. "Good to see you again! I assume you got the call, too."

Her face turning beat red, she stammered and laughed nervously. "O-o-oh, h-hey! It's, uh, good to s-see you, too, M-Mizuiro and Keigo!" She began to fidget, her hands going up to her arms in subconscious defense. "Y-yeah, um, Tessai called me bright and early this morning. It sounds urgent."

Exchanging small glances, Keigo pushed Mizuiro up the ramp to the back rooms, sliding open the rice-paper doors. "Yeah, it does," Keigo said. "Let's get going, I bet the others are already here."

"R-right!" Orihime closed the door behind them, trying to collect herself.

Opening the meeting room door, the three arrivals saw that Chad and Tatsuki were sitting around the table, hot tea at the ready. Ururu and Jinta were near Tessai, quietly talking amongst themselves as Yoruichi and Urahara sat on the opposite side, looking somber. All conversation stopped when the doors opened, however, all attention on them. "Welcome." Tessai adjusted his glasses, lifting his mug to take a drink. "You're right on time."

Keigo wheeled Mizuiro to the table, taking a seat next to him. He could feel some of the tensions in the room heighten, especially between Orihime and Tatsuki, who seemed to ignore one another. _Strange,_ he thought. _It seems like it's not just anymore._ He nodded to Chad, who in turn nodded back, not wanting to break the silence yet. The steam from his tea rose up between them, spiraling into nothingness. But to his dismay, he realized that Ichigo was not among them. His heart sank.

"This is not going to be an easy thing to break to you guys, so bear with me." Urahara sat forward, his small wooden fan resting in his hand. "We called you all here this morning to tell you that a situation happened overnight, which has caused a… slight breach of security in Karakura Town."

The group tensed up immediately, sharing confused glances. "What kind of security breach, Mr. Urahara?" Keigo asked. "The way you're phrasing this is painting a bad image, so forgive me for asking you to just come out with it."

Laughing, Urahara ran his hand through his hair, placing his hat on the table for a moment. "I suppose you're right." Taking a moment, he placed his hat back on the nest of blond. "Last night, Karakura was invaded by Togabito, kidnapping Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki and taking them to Hell with them. As of this morning, Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu are being guided through Hell to retrieve them."

It was as if a bomb had gone off in the room. Wide eyes surrounded the table, jaws agape. "W-well, I guess I did ask for you to get to the point, but now that just opens up a bunch of new questions." Keigo looked to Mizuiro, unsure where to start.

"So, you're telling us there's a Hell?" Tatsuki leaned in, narrowing her eyes. "What… how is that a thing? I thought there was no real god in the Soul Society, besides the Shinigami. How does that work?"

"And how did they get out of Hell?" Orihime looked terrified. "Why do they want Yuzu and Karin?"

"I'm sure you guys have tons of questions," Yoruichi interrupted, "but we had a long night. We will fill you in as much as we can." She rubbed Urahara's back, trying to keep him calm. "I know that this is confusing."

Placing his mug on the table, Mizuiro leaned back in his chair, thinking. "That's really fascinating," he said. "I've been so caught up in the idea that the Soul Society exists, that there is more than one dimension here, but I never once considered the existence of a Hell."

"It's not something the Soul Society is keen to brag about." Tessai hadn't moved once, but it was clear by the look on his face that he was both tired and nervous. "Hell is something that the Soul Society discovered a few thousand years ago, and they simply decided they should hold dominion over it." His glasses collected the condensation of the steam rising off the tea. "An 'it's better if we keep an eye on it' type of situation, if you will."

"Yeah, but how's it decided who goes to Hell?" Keigo asked. "Who decides the sin? Where is this place? Don't tell me that Central 46 has its control over it, too!"

"Guys!" Orihime looked around the table, clearly upset. "Are we missing the big picture here? Yuzu and Karin have been taken! Our friends are in that… place! And all you want to do is ask questions like that?!"

"Orihime, it's okay." Chad reached out his hand, trying to calm her. "We're all concerned for Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo. Right now, we're all just a little confused."

Tatsuki met her eyes, trying to reassure her as well, but Orihime looked away, folding her arms and sitting back. "He's right," she said. "I want to help Ichigo, but first we need to know what's going on." She looked to Yoruichi. "Why'd this even happen in the first place? Do we know, or is that still up in the air?"

"Well, yesterday, after was all said and done, we received reports from Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki that Togabito were spotted in Karakura Town." Urahara raised his hat, the shadows fading from his face. "This group was able to get past the Gates of Hell undetected and were scoping out the town, presumably to kidnap the sisters. Kuchiki and Abarai were on their way, but they were sidetracked in the Dangai, making their entry delayed by several hours. By the time they got here, it was too late." He folded his arms, his head bowing forward. "The Togabito escaped back to Hell, but one… stayed behind. Saying he was going to help Ichigo get his sisters back."

"Sorry, but 'Togabito'?" Chad spoke up. "What does that mean?"

"Sinners," Yoruichi replied. "Offenders, those who have committed unforgivable acts, like gruesome murders, rapists, predators, things of that nature. These transgressions are kept in the Record of Sins, which allows the guardians of Hell to know who to bring to Hell once they have died or are about to be purified by Shinigami."

"Wait, so you sent those three off with this Togabito?!" Keigo looked panicked. "What if he's lying? What if he's trying to trap them there in Hell?"

"What do these gates even look like? How would they get there?" Mizuiro added.

Glancing at one another, Tessai and Urahara hesitated for a moment. Then, with a heavy sigh, Urahara stood up. "Guess we should show them."

A few moments later, the group stood outside, staring in awe, wonder and terror as the gates were slowly revealed, with Urahara releasing his cloaking spell. The barely audible sounds that flowed out of the crimson gates sent shivers down their spines, the large skeletons on the doors intimidating them. "THESE ARE THE GATES?!" Keigo gripped on Mizuiro's wheelchair, gawking. "THAT'S TERRIFYING!"

"If you're scared of those," Yoruichi said, "you won't want to hear what's beyond them. It's not pretty." She grimaced, gripping the sleeve on Urahara's jacket.

"Why are they opened over your shop?" Tatsuki never looked away, the red light reflecting in her eyes. "Doesn't that pose a hazard?"

"It'd be more of a hazard if it opened anywhere else in Karakura Town," Urahara said. "Dangerous things could fall out and hide themselves in town, so it's just easier to have it here and keep an eye on it. Besides, we're trying to keep it hidden from those who could be spiritually sensitive. It could pose a threat it lays exposed for too long."

Orihime took a few steps forward, staring at the gate. "Shouldn't we send a back up team?" She turned, glancing back at Urahara. "I mean, what if Keigo's correct and this Togabito turns on them and tries to kill them?"

"I would, but that's far too risky." Urahara pointed up at the gates with his cane. "Hell is not a static landscape and is filled to the brim with traps and dead ends. There are no maps because the levels change. The guardians would most likely try to keep you trapped in Hell if you took a wrong step. I'd be sending them in blind."

"There's no way to track Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"No." Shaking his head, Urahara let his cane touch the asphalt. "I'm afraid not."

Pointing upward, Chad called out, "Urahara, look!"

Three figures rushed overhead, making their way to the gate as quickly as they could. It was hard to make out who they were at first, but the longer Urahara stared, he realized who it was immediately. A shock of red hair buffeted in the wind, beckoning the other two to run towards the gates. Their voices were all but lost, with a few shouts heard here and there. "RENJI?!" Urahara took a few steps forward, unsure if he should rush up after them. "RENJI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He watched as the wind-swept forms of Grimmjow and Amelia disappeared into the gates, his anger and concern rising.

"SORRY, KISUKE!" Renji waved down, his face grim. "BUT THIS HAS TO BE DONE!" Before Urahara could yell any further, he disappeared into the gates as well, leaving those on the ground in shock.

"Well, it looks like we have a backup team, after all," Mizuiro said, his eyes glued to the opening. "I guess that's reassuring."

"DAMMIT!" Urahara turned on his heel, fuming. "Why the hell would he do that?!"

Yoruichi sighed, glancing at Tessai. "Looks like we're going to have to call Jushiro," she said. "This just got more complicated."

"Yes." Tessai grimaced visibly. "I doubt he will be pleased. But I'm sure the Soul Society will be furious to know that C46-S members have gone with him."

"Well, will they get in that much trouble if they go with him?" Yoruichi asked. "I mean, they are being accompanied by a high-ranking Shinigami officer, as the rules state."

"Yes, but it wasn't sanctioned," Urahara said gruffly. "Dammit, Renji, why'd you do it?!"

* * *

**An Hour Prior**

Renji had not slept since arriving to the warehouse, his head rested against the back of a ripped-up couch. He watched the cobwebs overhead sway, thinking only of Rukia, Ichigo and Uryu. "I should've gone with them," he muttered tiredly. "There's no way that Togabito's trustworthy." He could see the soft tones of sunrise in the distance, piercing the night sky. "Dammit."

The squeaking sound of a door opening startled him, his body nearly jumping to attention. Slowly, muffled footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and through the hall, a low voice muttering.

"Yeah, sorry, I know this isn't convenient." Amelia's voice drew closer, the light on her phone screen illuminating her face as she spoke. She was fully dressed, wearing casual and dark clothing, her footsteps almost completely silent despite the kind of boots she was wearing. Her eyes caught Renji's, but she remained focused on the conversation she was having. "I promise… yes, sorry. Hey, I'll take that shift tomorrow morning, is that okay?" She paused, placing a bag on the kitchen table. Her black sword rested on her back, polished and ready.

Renji knew instantly what this was about. He stood up, arms crossed as he watched her. _She's going after them_. His scowl deepened. _No doubt about it_.

"You're awesome, Mizuho," Amelia continued. "I'll be safe, I just have to take care of this. It shouldn't take me long. If I'm not back, then that means something's off." She began digging through the bag, shuffling things around. "No- uh, no, Keigo's not going with me. I wouldn't let him, anyways. Huh? Yes, I promise." Nodding she turned, her eyes meeting Renji's again as she leaned against the table. Their gaze was intense as she tried wrapping up her conversation. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. Thank you again. And please don't tell Urahara, I'll let him know myself. Alright." She smiled slightly. "Bye." Without breaking eye contact, Amelia turned off the call, placing the phone in her black jacket pocket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renji took a few steps forward. "Don't tell me you're going to Hell to find Ichigo."

"And what if I am?" Amelia walked forward, straightening herself. "What are you gonna do about it, Shinigami? Stop me?" She grabbed her bag, fastening it to her waist. "I really hope not. I'm not in the mood to fight allies."

"Big talk, huh?" Renji leaned forward. "If I wanted to stop you, I'd have done so the moment I realized you were leaving. You know it's against the rules for any member of your group to leave Karakura Town unsupervised." He pointed to the door. "Was your plan to try and find Ichigo, hoping the Soul Society wouldn't find out?"

"No, I don't think you guys are that stupid," she replied. "But it's better than leaving them at the whim of some guy who's clearly manipulating Ichigo." She adjusted her gear, her breathing slightly shaky. "I can't stand the thought of them being in there, completely alone. I just… don't like it. Besides, I owe Ichigo."

Groaning, Renji rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, looking away. "Lucky for you, I was sorta thinking the same thing," he said. "Frankly, I was considerin' going in after them as well. So, if I can't stop you, I might as well come with you."

Raising an eyebrow, Amelia looked up. "Really?" she said. "You're going to abandon your post and come with me? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not as much trouble as you'd get in, that's for sure."

Laughter could be heard from above, echoing precariously through the warehouse. "Listen to the two of ya!" Grimmjow appeared suddenly, his arms raised as he landed on the ground. "Thinkin' ya can go off after Ichigo by yerselves. Yer gonna get eaten alive, knowin' yer luck." He looked to Renji, grinning widely. "Specially ya, Ladybird."

"The hell are you tryin' to say, Espada?!" Renji challenged, glaring at Grimmjow. "I'm more than capable of takin' care of myself! I doubt you could make it through Hell. You can barely make your way around a social situation here in the World of the Living!"

"Say that again, ya fuckin'-!"

"Hey!" Amelia pressed a finger to her lips, looking towards the dark hallway. "Keep it down, you two! We don't want to attract attention." She glanced at Grimmjow, looking him up and down. "If your so gung-ho about us losing our way in Hell, why don't you just come with us? Besides, I'm sure you'll have a blast." She rolled her eyes, knowing he'd enjoy his time too much.

"I was already plannin' on it," Grimmjow spat. "I ain't gonna let two meatheads like ya have all the fun. It's borin' in this town." His grin widened again, his teeth exposed. "Just think of all the fights I could have in that place! Heaven on Earth, I'll say!"

Shaking his head, Renji groaned again. "I can't believe we're taking this guy with us," he said. "I have half a mind to toss you into a ditch the moment we get there."

"We have to stick together," Amelia said. "No tossing anyone in a ditch." She glanced at Grimmjow, giving him a know glance. "And! There will be _no_ going off on murderous escapades at any random moment. I know that's your thing, but we're not there for that. We're there to back up the team, okay?"

Scoffing, Grimmjow slipped out of his gigai. "Don't go tryin' to tell me what to do, dumbass," he said. "I don't need no lecture."

"How do you propose we sneak past Kisuke?" Renji asked. "I doubt he's just gonna let us walk in all willy-nilly."

Shrugging, Amelia glanced outside, seeing that the gate had been hidden. "To be honest, I was just gonna make a run for it," she said. "I don't think he has guards around it or anything, and it looked easy to walk in, especially since they're just sitting open. But if three of us are going, that'll make it easier. Besides, you know that magic system that the Shinigami use. What was it called again?"

"It's called Kido," Renji replied, "And it isn't magic."

"Well, they are Kido spells, so forgive me if I think of magic," Amelia said. "I'm sure Kisuke's cloaking the entrance, so you might be able to find it and open it back up."

"I'm… okay with Kido." Renji waved his hand back and forth, grimacing. "I was never a big Kido guy in the academy. But I'll do my best."

"Are we just gonna keep yappin', or are we gonna do this?" Grimmjow walked towards the door, his hands plunged deep in the pockets of his Arrancar uniform. "I'm sure the others are gonna wake up soon, so let's get a move-on."

Knowing Hiyori would wake up at any moment, Amelia turned to the table again, looking down to see the note she left behind on the table. "You're right, we should get going." She laid a hand on the note, closing her eyes. _Don't be too mad at me, Ash_, she thought_. I'll apologize when I get back_. Taking a shaky breath, she turned back, following the two men out the door, silently closing the door behind her.

* * *

"What the hell?" Renji stared down at the group gathered at the front of Urahara's shop, watching as the gate reappeared in the sky. "So, he's telling them everything about last night. I didn't think he'd show them the gates like this."

"It's good for us," Amelia said. "Makes things easier." She spotted Tatsuki below, standing apart from Orihime. _They still haven't talked yet, huh?_ She shook her head. _Can't think about that now._ "I say we go on the count of three."

Renji glared at her, scowling. "While they're watching?!" he said, aghast. "Really?"

"He's gonna close the gate before he goes back inside." She never looked away from the gate, thinking. "Now's a good a time as any. Besides, he'll at least know where we are."

"Com'on, Ladybird," Grimmjow growled. "Ya scared of little ol' Kisuke? Is he gonna tell on ya? Report ya to yer little captain?"

_As if,_ Renji thought. _Even if he wanted to, Captain Kuchiki's still not back yet…_ "Ugh, fine, we'll go on three." Rukia's gonna be pissed when she sees me. Hell, Captain Ukitake will be angry as well, and he doesn't get angry. "One…"

Amelia shifted her weight, prepared to rush forward. She gripped her sword's harness, feeling the worn leather dig into her hand. _Here we go_…

"Two…"

Grimmjow was excited. His blue hair whipped in the breeze, his grin wide as he waited. His feet were practically scratching at the ground, drooling at the thought of escaping the oppressive grip of the Soul Society.

"THREE!"

Before they knew it, Amelia and Grimmjow touched down on the entrance of Hell, feeling their feet slide as they ran. They hardly glanced back, their vision tunneling as the red beyond called to them. Amelia felt the ground fall away from her, her body tumbling into the misty crimson. It smelled of blood and rot, her lungs filling with the stench. She could hardly breathe as she passed through the crimson barrier, staring down at the world below.

Her body hit a solid surface with a solid thump, pain shooting through her. It was so sudden, like hitting the concrete. It was her left side she landed on, a thousand pins and needles shooting through her body. "Dammit!" she grumbled, trying to keep her pained cries to a minimum. She didn't want to reveal that her limbs still had a ways to go healing-wise.

"This ain't what I was thinkin' I'd see." Grimmjow wasn't too far away, his voice carrying over. Looking up, Amelia saw him staring down, his feet near the edge of what looked like a cliff. He looked back at her, his blue eyes filled with confusion. "When I think of hell, this sure ain't it."

Standing up, Amelia grimaced as she walked over to the side, looking down with him. Her eyes went wide, her heart stopping in her chest. "What the…?" They were nowhere close to the ground, their eyes watching as it slowly fell away from them. Blocks floated up toward the ominous sky, silent and bone white. Figures stood on other floating blocks, walking listlessly and falling from the sides, their bodies plummeting back to the ground. It was blocks as far as the eye could see.

"Good, I caught up with you two." Renji's voice echoed as he joined back up with them, but neither of them turned back to acknowledge him. "Hey, what's up with you…?" His question died down as he looked below as well, his confusion visible as well. "Shit, this is…"

"Yeah." Amelia glanced back at him. "This wasn't what any of us were expecting, that's for sure."

* * *

**A/N**: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! It's been a bit busy, the Holidays are here with a vengance! I'm just glad I got this chapter done finally, with some of the next chapter ready to go. Sorry if this one feels a tad rushed or short, but I'm just happy to have something out. I hope to have another one out this weekend, but we'll see. Enjoy and have an awesome night!


	7. Ch 7 Hollow

**Six Hours Prior**

The air was foul, forcing Ichigo to gag. It brushed past him as his body plummeted towards the ground, his eyes watering. He looked around, trying to find his friends, but he could barely see anything. It was all red.

A hand grabbed his arm, gripping tightly. "ICHIGO!" Rukia's voice broke through the terrible rushing sound in his ears. Blindly, he reached out for her, his arms flailing. "ICHIGO, YOU NEED TO TURN YOUR BODY! YOU'RE GOING TO HIT THE GROUND BACK FIRST!"

_Shit!_ He turned the best he could, the red blur of the sky turning gray as he was certain that he was now facing the ground. He could also see a figure waiting below, staring up at them. Kokutō… Focusing the best he could, he landed, falling to his knees as he collected himself.

"Bout time you three got here." Kokutō looked impatient, glancing behind them. "We need to hurry. Once our presence is known, it's only a matter of time before they find us."

"They?" Rukia asked, her eyes narrowing as she adjusted herself.

"The Kushanāda, Shinigami." Helping Ichigo to his feet, Kokutō shot Rukia a scathing glance. "The guardians of Hell. They won't be pleased that a bunch of visitors have entered Hell. We need to hurry to the second level; it'll be a little safer there."

On his feet, Ichigo rubbed his eyes, staring in awe at the barren, bizarre landscape. "This is Hell?" The words escaped his lips before he realized. He could see the gray blocks rising into the sky, the outstretched dark-gray bridges that hovered over oblivion. Looking up, he could see aimless figures walking along the edges of the gray structures, humans by the look of it. Their clothes were like Kokutō's, baggy and ragged, with a few completely naked. It was haunting, but not his vision of Hell, per se.

"What were you expecting, kid?" Kokutō walked ahead, sparing a few glances back. "Fire and brimstone? The devil sitting on a skeleton throne? Hell ain't flashy enough for you, huh?" He laughed bitterly. "Well, you're not the first to say that, and you won't be the last. Now let's go. We've already been spotted."

Catching up with the others, Uryu ran past Ichigo and Rukia, his expression serious. "I'm going to assume that monstrosity behind us is a Kushanāda," he called to Kokutō, his Heilig Bogen at the ready. "Is that the one that greeted us on the way in?"

Looking back, Ichigo could see two bright yellow eyes staring at them from a mutated skull. It glided through the bridge like water, as if it were nothing more than a cloud. It began to gain up on them, its hulking shoulders bumping into the walls on either side. Togabito fell on either side, screaming in terror as they fell to the depths. Blood smeared on the wall where their bodies were crushed. Fear rushed through Ichigo as he began to run, Rukia at his side.

"Probably!" Kokutō called back. "If we don't get out of here in time, it will crush all of us, making you stuck here with me for eternity!" He turned sharply around a corner, nearly sliding along the ground.

"We heard of the guardians of Hell," Rukia said between breaths, "but I never pictured them to look like… that!" She looked back before they rounded the corner, seeing the Kushanāda draw closer, lifting a large hand as it reached for them.

"Welcome to Hell, Shinigami!" Kokutō laughed. "Everything here's a giant clusterfuck! You get used to it after a couple of centuries!"

"Where's the entrance to the second level?" Ichigo was doing his best to ignore the screams around him. His instinct was to help those who were falling to their death, but his intuition kicked in, knowing it'd be futile. "This thing's getting faster by the second!"

"The entrance moves from time to time, but from what I remember, it should only be another few meters or so."

As he said that, the ground began to shake beneath their feet, the bridge tilting to the right. Stone fell away as the Kushanāda reached up, crumbling each support with its bare hands. "Damn, it's being very persistent today!" Effortlessly, Kokutō jumped up, catapulting himself over the edge of the large blocks to the left. "Com'on, we need to find another way!"

Uryu, landing behind Kokutō, released a volley Heilig Pfeil, the streaking blue light cascading down on the malevolent guardian. Ichigo and Rukia narrowly missed the large hand that reached for them, its fingers morphing into the walls. The arrows passed through the large skull, falling behind the Kushanāda and fizzling out pitifully. "It doesn't affect it?!" Uryu turned and ran, watching as its fingers rose up to block their path.

"Stop trying to cut it down!" Kokutō sounded far away at this point, his voice echoing. "Kushanāda can morph through any solid surface, and weapons don't really affect it! If anything, it just pisses them off even more!"

Grunting in frustration, the trio jumped over the large gray fingertips, seeing the large chasm that lay between them and Kokutō, who was busy pushing away desperate Togabito clawing at him, begging to be saved. They regained their balance on a stray block rising in the air, effortlessly rejoining Kokutō on the other side. "Get away, pathetic bastards!" Kokutō swatted at a gnarled, scarred pair of hands that reached from above. "Nobody's gonna save you from your fate!" With a grimace he led the way again, pointing towards a far-off point to their right. "Looks like we're gonna have to cut through the construction zone to get to the entrance," he said. "Stay close and don't let anyone try and hold you back!"

"Did you say construction zone?!" Uryu sounded incredulous. "Did I hear that right?"

As they passed through a thin alleyway, Kokutō confirmed this. "Oh yeah, this level is far from being complete," he said. "Every now and again, a new level forms in Hell. This one started forming about 80 years ago and I doubt it'll be finished any time soon!" They narrowly avoided a group of hands that reached through the cracks on either side, reaching out to grab at them violently.

"Do the Kushanāda build these levels?" Uryu ducked under the hands, making his way out in the open air.

"Too many damn questions! We gotta-!"

Kokutō came to a screeching halt, watching as a Kushanāda rose up, blocking their path. Its hands extended on either side, as if preparing to swat them like flies.

In a flash, Ichigo jumped out, his blades drawn. Black and red swirled around him as he yelled, eyes wide in both fear and anger. "GETSUGA…!"

"The hell are you doing, kid?!" Kokutō bellowed. "It ain't gonna work! Come-!"

"TENSHOOOOOOO!"

The small black blade swung through the air, the chain curved as a churning blast of black and red exploded in the Kushanāda's face, wholly unaffected but mildly distracted. It lifted its hands, reaching for Ichigo, but as the cloud of smoke dissipated, Ichigo had disappeared, standing on the other side.

"It's distracted!" Rukia cried. "Let's go!" She dashed for it, deflecting off the Kushanāda's shoulder before rejoining Ichigo. To her shock and mild horror, she saw the familiar bone white of his Hollow mask, or at least a fragmented version of it. A large horn protruded from the right side of his head, one of his eyes black and gold. He seemed unaware, staring down the Kushanāda with intensity. "I-Ichigo?!"

His head snapped to the side, eyes wide. Back arched, he looked ready to pounce. "Ichigo, are you alright?!" Flashbacks to the Winter War flooded her mind, her heart starting to race. Not this again, she thought. No, no!

"What's with the get-up, kid?!" Kokutō and Uryu joined her, realizing the situation they were walking into. His eyes narrowed, Kokutō took a few steps forward. "Is he… a Hollow? I thought the kid was a Shinigami!"

Ichigo turned away, preparing to attack the Kushanāda once again, his mouth open wide. A red Cero began to form, followed by a bone-chilling scream. "ICHIGO, NO!" Unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia shattered his horn, stopping the attack and dragging him behind her as they continued running.

"Mind explaining what the hell that was about, Shinigami?!" Kokutō shouted. "What just happened?"

Shouldering Ichigo's body, Rukia grunted in frustration_. Why'd this have to happen now, of all times?_ She thought. _I thought he had the inner Hollow under control!_ "I'll explain when we're out of here!" she called back.

Grimacing, Kokutō pressed onwards, the ends of his dark gray bandage fluttering behind him. "Whatever it was, he sure distracted those Kushanāda," he grumbled. "Impressive." He ducked, avoiding the overhand that appeared suddenly. Clearing it, he looked to the horizon, smirking. "We're almost there!" He glanced back one more time before picking up speed. "Try to stick together! Once we make this jump, we should be in the clear for a little while!"

"Good, because I think we have a few more Kushanāda on our tails!" Uryu looked back, watching as five new skulls appeared, morphing through the structures with ease, gaining on them on either side.

The ground beneath began to recede faster as the seconds ticked on, and their time had come. Holding his breath, Kokutō dove headfirst, darkness rising to meet him. He could hear the muffled cries of the others following him, the ominous sounds of rubble falling and bouncing off the walls. To his relief, they had successfully evaded the Kushanāda by the skin of their teeth…

* * *

"Ichigo."

It was a floating voice, soft and gentle. "Ichigo, wake up." Eyes stirred violently beneath eyelids, Ichigo's head moving to the side. It was… warm. Familiar. _Zangetsu?_

"**_I'm tellin' ya, I dunno what happened!_**" Eyes snapping open, Ichigo could see the bright blue sky of his inner world, his body resting against a large glass window. Clouds strolled down toward the abyss, silent travelers. "**_One second we're firin' up a Getsuga, the next yer pulling me out of its hand!_**"

Turning, Ichigo saw the Old Man and the Hollow arguing, gesturing wildly. A spark of rage rippled behind the Old Man's glasses, sending a chill down Ichigo's spine. He'd never seen the Old Man so angry before in his life. "Zangetsu?" Their heads turned quickly, staring at him.

"**_Yo, kid, you good?_**" The Hollow's expression was a mixture of sheepish embarrassment and pure worry. "**_Ya ain't hurt, are ya?_**"

"Fool, you should have been concerned with his safety before compromising him like that," the Old Man snapped. "Hell is not the place to be taking random joy rides, Hollow, and you know that."

"**_I told ya, it was like I blacked out! Dunno what the fuck happened! I'd no intentions to Hollowfy!_**"

Standing up now, Ichigo rubbed his head, feeling woozy. "Wait, what's going on?" he mumbled, stumbling forward. "Why do I feel like I just got hit by a semitruck?" His whole body ached, his head pounding.

"You Hollowfied, Ichigo." The Old Man glided toward Ichigo, reaching out to check on him. "It seems like it wasn't intentional, but I have my speculations." He glanced back at the Hollow, his expression cold.

"**_YA SAW IT, TOO, DIDN'T YA!?_**" The Hollow seemed desperate, pointing towards the darkness on the other side. "**_It had me in its hand! Yer the one that pulled me out! How's it so hard for ya to believe me! I'd never endanger him like that, it's too risky!_**"

"Are you saying it was the Heart's fault he Hollowfied?"

"**_Is that really so far-fetched, Old Man?_**"

"Will both of you just shut up?" Ichigo's voice echoed, silencing the zanpakuto spirits. He looked down towards the darkness, feeling a sense of unease. "There's not much time, so I just need to know what's happening. Are you sure my heart did that? If you're playing a joke or something, it's not funny, Zangetsu." He desperately hoped it was.

"**_I swear it wasn't me._**" The Hollow nodded towards the darkness. "**_Somethin' happened when ya kicked off that Getsuga. It was all goin' smoothly until ya fired it off, and I can't remember a damn thing._**"

"If what the Hollow says is true, then there is something that triggers your Heart's defenses," the Old Man said, his brows deepening. "Something in the air is infiltrating this part of your soul, forcing you to lash out tenfold. You need to be very careful when you attack anyone." He glanced at the Hollow, thinking. "Do you have any residual feelings from your experience, Hollow?"

Shrugging, the Hollow shook his head. "**_I feel normal_**," he replied. "**_A little on-edge from that encounter, but ain't nothin' wrong otherwise. I think the one who's experiencing the after-effects would be the kid._**" He tapped on Ichigo's head, causing him to flinch. "**_That attack took lotta energy outta ya._**"

"If you plan to save your sisters, I advise you keep a level head," the Old Man added. "I know you are under stress, but please don't overexert yourself here. This is a place few have entered and left alive."

Waving Zangetsu off, Ichigo stumbled back. "I got it, I got it. I'm doing… my best." Fear twisted in his gut, his senses getting the better of him. _How long have I been here_, he wondered, _are they alright? My friends_…

"It's time you woke up, Ichigo," the Old Man said. "Be careful."

"**_I'll make sure ya don't Hollowfy again, ya have my word, kid…_**"

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Sitting up quickly, Ichigo felt his chest closing in, the air rushing out of him as he gasped for breath. His attempts turned to violent coughing, his body convulsing as he turned to the side. A hand rested on him gently as he gathered himself, pressed against a sandy surface.

"Hey, Ichigo, you alright?" Uryu and Rukia's voices intermingled, echoing loudly in his head. "Take it easy." Looking up slightly, he saw Rukia's concerned expression, her hands on his forehead. "You're burning up like crazy! What happened back there? Why did you Hollowfy?!"

"Ah, so he's awake!" Kokutō's voice was far too loud, forcing Ichigo to flinch. "You had us all worried, kid. Glad you're back, 'cause we have a ways to go, still."

"Did we… make it to the second level already?" Ichigo managed, letting Uryu and Rukia help him to his feet. He blinked, taking in his surroundings. The sky was a serene blue, cloudless and silent. Course, tan sand crunched beneath his feet, the horizon cut short by pale pink walls, curving up towards the sky. In the center of their small arena, a tall pole extended up into the sky, a large skeleton spiked through. Its large head was so far up that Ichigo wondered if it were one of the Kushanāda. Once again, this place looked nothing like what Ichigo expected. In fact, looked a lot like the World of the Living in many aspects.

"Yeah, we've been here for a while now." Kokutō leaned against the wall, staring up at the sky listlessly. "Don't know what kind of stunt you were pulling back there, kid, but you helped us get out of there quickly. Mind filling me in on what the hell that was?" He met Ichigo's gaze, his brows lowered and an odd smirk on his face. He almost looked amused. "Am I correct in thinking that was some kind of Hollowfication?"

Hesitating for a moment, Ichigo nodded slowly. He could sense his friends' animosity rising, uncertain if they should tell him much at all. "That's right," he confirmed. "Though it hasn't happened in a while, I have the ability to Hollowfy."

"But you're a Shinigami, right?"

"Technically, sure."

Blinking in shock, Kokutō's eyebrows raised. "Technically?" He stood up straight, approaching the group. "I've never met a Shinigami as… complicated as you before. Ya have any more surprises up your sleeve I need to know about?"

"Nothing that should concern you," Rukia said quickly, stepping in front of Ichigo. She glanced back at Ichigo for a second, as if to tell him not to say anything more.

Kokutō laughed. "You still don't trust me, even after all that." He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Not saying I blame you, but if we're going to be finding those two girls, you're gonna have to be more trusting." He gave Rukia a pointed look before addressing Ichigo, smiling. "Come on now, don't be leavin' me in the dark, kid."

An odd feeling washed over Ichigo, Kokutō's very presence sending off alarm bells. "What is there to tell?" he countered, his head tilting to the side. "I'm also unsure what happened and why I Hollowfied like that, but there's not much I can add to that."

A flash of disappointment passed over Kokutō's face, his smile faltering. "Geez, now you don't trust me," he grumbled. "Not sure what I did to deserve this kind of hostility, when all I did was navigate us safely through the first level."

"You haven't told us anything, either, Kokutō." Uryu folded his arms, leaning against the wall now. "Where are we heading, exactly? Where are we now? I mean, there's so much happening that you seem to know about, but you also seem to be leaving us in the dark about. How about we start there?" He adjusted his glasses, glaring at Kokutō. "Since you're such a stickler for _trust_."

Sighing heavily, Kokutō raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, whatever you say." He took a seat, folding his legs under him and rested his head on his hands. "Let's see, where should we start?" Ichigo and Rukia cautiously sat across from him, unsure what to really do at this point. Uryu remained standing, watching Kokutō's every move. "As I said before, the first level of Hell is always changing. It's been that way since I've gotten here, and no one's really sure who oversees that. It just kinda… happens. You never see anyone building it, it just does its own thing."

"Interesting." This piqued Uryu's interest, his eyes darting as the thoughts stirred in his head. "You're saying that Hell is self-managing."

"From the looks of it, yes. Unless our Shinigami friend knows of any involvement by the Seireitei, it seems to be that way." Kokutō met Rukia's eyes again, as if silently waiting for confirmation.

Shaking her head, Rukia began to think. "Not to my knowledge," she said. "If there is any involvement, it would probably be at the behest of Central 46, but I doubt it. It's most likely an organic, pre-existing thing that happens in Hell."

"Don't know if that should make me feel any better," Kokutō said, "but there you have it. As for where we're going, that would be to Shuren's lair, which lies several levels down. I believe it's level 6, close to the lowest level. And it's not going to be easy to get there."

"Let me guess," Ichigo said, "each level gets worse the further we go." He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"'Fraid so." Fingers aimlessly tracing lines in the sand, Kokutō let the information sink in, knowing it was going to be a minute. "The lower we go, the trickier things get. That's why it's important I know what to expect from you. Hell is a place that draws out Humanity's negative, primal motivations and desires, so if you tell me everything that could go wrong, this might go smoothly."

**You have told him all you can, Ichigo.**

There it was again, that voice. _I figured as much. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him about you._

**No one can know I am here. Tread lightly. Heed Zangetsu's words.**

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo sat up straight. "I guess that's fair," he said. "But in all honesty, there isn't much I can tell you. My Hollowfication is something I have control over in the World of the Living, but if what you say about Hell is true, it must be bringing out a defense reflex. Everything else should be fine if I just take it easy when it comes to attacks." The lie came so naturally it shook Ichigo a bit. He watched Kokutō's expression change slightly, but he seemed to buy into it.

_I hope you know what you're doing._

**When have I not?**

"Well, if that's all we have to worry about, then we should be good!" Standing up, Kokutō stretched his back, smirking confidently. "Just follow my lead and everything will be fine! Your friends and I will take care of it; you just focus on find your sisters, alright?"

"Got it." But that uneasy feeling didn't subside. Karin, Yuzu, just hang on a little bit longer.

"Out of curiosity," Uryu added, "where is everyone? This level seems so… empty."

"My, my, you're so full of questions." Kokutō looked up and down, letting out a small chuckle. "You sure aren't a Shinigami, they don't really ask too many of them. They're more an action type. What are you?"

"I'm a Quincy." The star wrapped around his wrist became exposed, resting against the top of his hand. "We tend to be more research-oriented. It's something that we've prided ourselves on."

Brows lowered, Kokutō shook his head. "I thought the Quincy were just a myth. Never met one before. But I guess there's a first time for everything." He pointed to the edge of their enclosure. "Let me show you just where we are, and it will help to explain." His body vanished, leaving the trio to chase after him.

Landing next to Kokutō, Ichigo found himself mesmerized by what he saw. Beyond the ledge was nothing but water. A calm, clear sea that stretched out towards the horizon. A few islands floated to his right, like the one he stood on. They resembled lily pads, each supporting more giant skeletons skewered in place. The water hardly moved, lapping at the base. It was eerily quiet, and Ichigo felt… petrified.

"This is…" Rukia's voice was lost, as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. Her eyes focused on the horizons, her expression softening.

"Beautiful in a creepy way." Kokutō finished her sentence, staring out at the endless blue. "I know. But looks can be deceiving. I remember when this level was built. The first Togabito that stepped into the water was dragged under, his bones floating to the surface. No one is really sure what lies beneath, but no one really wants to find out." He turned, surveying his surroundings. "This level has a certain message, as do every level. We Togabito like to call this one isolation. You feel a sense of calm, but once you get too comfortable you find yourself lost or eaten. The level above us isn't finished yet, so I can't tell ya what that will be. But rest assured each level will have some fun twists. It's rare that you'll see too many Togabito or Kushanāda in the following levels, since they cling to the top, hoping to escape, which attracts more Kushanāda." He stopped in his tracks. "Only those with a purpose choose to live lower."

"I presume Captain Amagai is in a lower level as well," Rukia said, snapping out of her trance.

"Indeed. And down there, the air is toxic for those who do not belong in Hell, so we'll have to go as quickly as we can."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shoulders squared, Ichigo looked around. "How do we leave this level?"

"That's the tricky part. We have to swim for it."

"Hold on!" Rukia looked incensed. "You just said that if we get in the water, we're going to be eaten!"

"I did, yes." A smile crept on his face. "But I've also been here a long, long time. I know the places to go, Shinigami. You'll see. Just follow my lead."

The feeling of dread rose up in Ichigo's gut, his eyes meeting Rukia's. _Guess we don't have a choice…_

* * *

**A/N**: Hello all! I'm so happy to have this chapter done; it's been crazy around here. I hope you guys enjoy, and get excited because there are more interesting twists to come!

A little announcement: I might not have a chapter up until after Christmas is over. Like I'm sure is the case for many of you, I have a number of things to do, and time to spend with friends and family. So I'm going to try and relax a bit this Holiday season! If by some miracle I have a chapter up between now and Christmas, I'm definitely going to have a break between then and New Years. I hope you lot have an awesome Holiday season, and I want to thank everyone for an awesome year! I hope to have many, many more chapters to come next year. 2020, here we come.

Bye, guys!


	8. Ch 8 The Faceless Lie in Bright Places

"THOSE IDIOTS!"

Hiyori's voice rang out throughout the warehouse, waking anyone who was still asleep. Her hands trembled with rage as she read the note left behind, her head bent forward. "I'd expect this from Grimmjow, maybe from Renji too." Lisa took the letter, glancing over the rushed handwriting, both in mildly butchered Japanese and English. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But from Amelia… I would never have pegged her to be so rash. Especially since her wounds are still not fully healed."

"I bet ya Amelia was the one to suggest it!" Hiyori spat. "She wrote this note in advance! DAMMIT! We're screwed!"

Yawning loudly, a bedraggled Ash walked into the main area, still in her pajamas. "What's… the issue today, Hi…yori?" Strands of white hair formed nests near her scalp, frizzing in the early morning summer heat. "You've probably woken everyone up." Her sleepy eyes noticed the note in Lisa's hands and the somber expressions on their faces. A terrible feeling spread over her, her heart starting to race.

"We have a… situation." Lisa gently handed the note to Ash. "It would seem that Amelia has gone after Ichigo."

"WHAT?!" Any trace of exhaustion faded away from Ash's face, replaced by fear and anger. She took the note, reading over it quickly, her blue eyes bulging from her head. She stood there for what felt like eternity, reading over Amelia's words as her anger grew. "Why…?" Her fingers dug into the thin paper, crumbling and almost tearing it. "Why would she do this again?!"

"I thought it was odd she'd be this rash," Lisa said. "She's usually pretty responsible, so it's -."

"This is _exactly_ something she would do!" Ash interrupted, barely containing her rage now. "She's done this so many times, disappearing without thinking about the consequences!" She crumpled up the note, tossing against the wall. "You have no idea how many times… how many…" She ran her fingers through her hair, turning away and pacing around the room.

Hiyori sat on the table with her head buried in her hands. "Central 46's gonna bury us alive," she groaned. "They ain't gonna even give us a damn warnin'. Fuck!"

"Maybe not." Lisa picked up the crumpled note, staying relatively calm. "Both Grimmjow and Amelia are being accompanied by a high ranked Shinigami officer. As the rules state, they need an escort to leave Karakura Town." She rolled the ball of paper in her hands, thinking. "Perhaps it's not sanctioned, but it is a technicality that we could use in our defense."

"AS IF!" Hiyori pulled at her hair. "Central 46 ain't gonna care! They've been waitin' for us to slip up! We ain't nothing but a buncha Hollowfied bastards at their mercy!"

Rushed, angry footsteps could be heard from the hall, approaching with vigor. Her hair in a towel, an enraged Cirucci rounded the corner, seething. "Would you lot shut up already?! You're making far too much noise, especially you!" She pointed at Hiyori, her sharp deep purple nails glistening. "I could barely concentrate on my morning routine with you screaming about whatever the hell you're on about!"

Leaping off the table, Hiyori stomped her way over to Cirucci. "Who gives a damn about yer stupid mornin' routine?!" she screeched. "We've got a situation here, and all ya fuckin' care about is yer god damn-!"

"_Amigas_, my dears, please!" Standing between the two women, Dordoni held out his hands, keeping them separated. "It is far too early for this kind of behavior! Let us work this out, _por favor_." His normally well-groomed appearance was haphazard, as if he had woken up just a few moments ago. He wore a bright-colored shirt and dark slacks, but his face was haggard and his hair all over the place.

"Just what kind of situation are you talking about, you little runt?!" Cirucci demanded. "If it's something dumb, like Lilynette eating your food again, I'm going to tear your pigtails off that stupid head of yours!"

Clearing her throat, Lisa adjusted her glasses, her expression stern. "I'm afraid it's a tad dire," she said. "Early this morning, Amelia, Grimmjow and Lieutenant Abarai have gone into Hell after Ichigo and his party, presumably as a backup team."

Pausing, Cirucci and Dordoni looked at each other in disbelief. "Wait, what?" Cirucci's irritated expression turned serious. "You can't be serious! Amelia knows better."

"Nonetheless, it's true," Lisa confirmed grimly. "She left us a note."

With a bitter laugh, Ash shook her head, rubbing her face in her hands. "That's a first!" she exclaimed. "At least she gave us that courtesy! Wish she'd done that last time! Would have made my life so much easier!" She crossed her arms, trying her best to keep herself together. "Wonder if she even called into work to tell Mizuho she wasn't going to come in."

"Says here that she did." Lisa pointed to the bottom of the crumbled note.

Grunting in frustration, Ash turned, storming down the hall and back to her room. "That _bitch_!" A door slammed, leaving the rest of the group in shock.

"I… have never seen Ash as mad as this," Dordoni muttered, unsure if he should go after her or not.

Letting the towel unwind from her curly hair, Cirucci seemed at a loss. "She's not fully healed yet. So why…? Why did she do something so reckless?" She mindlessly folded the towel, her expression deepening. "I mean, what the hell?"

Dordoni sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he rested against the wall. He looked defeated, tired. "I had a feeling something like this would happen," he said. "She could not let it go…"

* * *

**Five Hours Prior**

"You are still awake, _Niña_?"

Dordoni leaned against the doorframe to Amelia's room, watching as she sat upright in her bed, thinking. "You need your rest. If you stay up all night, it will be a tough time at work." He was gentle, trying his best to reason with her. Looking up, Amelia's eyes were glimmering, crafty. He knew that expression too well and a part of him was nervous. "Please tell me you are not about to go after Kurosaki."

"Dordoni, there's no way that Togabito doesn't have something shady in mind." Running her hands through her short hair, Amelia sighed. "It's driving me insane, and I understand why Ichigo's going in, but I can't shake this feeling." She shook her head, leaning against the wall behind her. "It's all around a terrible idea. Even with two other people…"

"What do you think you could do to help?"

"Go in as back up. As a team that the Togabito don't know is there."

Sitting on the edge of the bed with her, Dordoni smiled. "A good thought." He met her serious gaze, patting her shoulder. "What is it about this Togabito that rattles you so, _Niña_? Why can it not be that he genuinely wants to help?"

Amelia gave him a look of disbelief. "Uh, first off, he's a Togabito," she said. "That's already suspicious from the start. He'd be desperate to escape, and I guarantee you he's working with the other Togabito who we were fighting to begin with. But also…" She paused, pursing her lips for a moment. "This guy, he was very manipulative. He knew just what to say. Ichigo took the bait almost too eagerly."

"Well, of course!" Dordoni raised his hands in the air. "The _Niño_ lost his sisters! He would be desperate to find a way to save them."

"Yes, obviously." Amelia pointed at Dordoni. "That's the issue. I told Ichigo he needs to be careful. When someone is in an emotional state like that, it doesn't take much to manipulate them. This Kokutō guy knew exactly what to say. Saying how he knew what it was like to lose a family member, how he just wanted to help." She turned more, one leg tucked under her. "I mean, do you see what I'm saying here? How suspicious this all sounds?"

Nodding, Dordoni sighed. "I do, but there is no easy way for you to help him now. We cannot leave without being escorted, and I doubt there is-."

A knock interrupted their conversation, with a disgruntled Renji standing in Amelia's doorway. "Sorry to be a bother," he said, "but you're the only ones who're still awake."

"What's up, Shinigami?" Amelia stood up, taking a few steps forward. "Need something?"

Cracking his back, Renji winced in pain. "Those couches are deceptively uncomfortable. You have any extra pillows anywhere I can borrow for the night?" He grimaced. "I'm afraid I'd wake up with a broken back if I tried to sleep there."

Dordoni could see the cogs turning in Amelia's brain, his heart sinking. Giving him a glance, she smiled slightly. "I think I have one or two somewhere. Give me a sec. Those couches are probably decades old."

"Wonderful." Renji looked relieved. "Thanks."

Opening the small closet to her left, Amelia dug around for a few minutes and re-emerged with two pillows. "Hopefully this helps."

"Better than nothing." He took them from her, sauntering back down the hall. "Thank you."

As soon as Renji was out of ear shot, Dordoni gave Amelia a knowing look. "Do not."

"What?"

"You know what I am referring to, Niña. Do not try to rope that Shinigami into helping you." He stood up, leveling himself with her. His gentle expression changed to a serious one. "You still have not fully recovered, and it is clear that you still have trouble sleeping. There is no way you can go into Hell and hope to be alright in this state."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Yes! Leave Ichigo and his friends to do what must be done!"

"And leave them vulnerable in that place?!" Amelia shook her head. "I'm not going to let them go in without back up. This isn't like Hueco Mundo, where they have some idea what's going on. Urahara said it himself; once they go in, there's no contacting anyone for help."

A tense moment of silence passed between them, neither person standing down. Finally, Dordoni sighed deeply, walking slowly towards the door. "I cannot stop you from doing what you feel you must do, Amelia," he said, "but I need you to promise me you will not do anything rash."

Slowly, Amelia nodded, closing her eyes. "Nothing rash, no." She made her way back to her bed, sitting cross-legged in the nest of disturbed blankets and wrinkled sheets. "You have my word on that, Dordoni."

* * *

**Present Time**

"I guess the only thing we can do at this point," Lisa said, "is wait." She sat on one of the couches, her body sinking in. "Urahara will no doubt want to meet with us, and if the Soul Society catches wind of this, then there is really not much we can say other than she is with a Shinigami. No use being upset. Life will go on until they return."

Hopping down from her perch, Hiyori grumbled, kicking at one of the rickety chairs that surrounded the table. "How can ya be so calm bout this, Lisa?" She leaned against the back of one of the couches, her chin buried behind her folded arms. "We could be in some serious shit here, and yer just so…"

Reaching under one of the couch cushions, Lisa retrieved a book, flipping its pages until she found the right page. "We have been in hot water many times; this is no different. The Soul Society will not bring down the hammer at a time like this. They are too busy trying to rebuild. Besides, isn't the Head Captain away from his post?"

"Yer right, he's out." Hiyori lifted her head, thinking now. "Central 46 can't make a final decision in this matter without him present."

"Why is your little Head Captain missing?" Cirucci asked. "This seems like an inconvenient time for him to be gone. Don't tell me he's taking some sort of vacation."

Lisa shook her head, not once looking up from her book. "Nothing of the sort. I believe he is currently on his way to the Centrum to meet with the other divisions of the Soul Society." She licked the tip of her finger and turned the page, her eyes scanning the words on the cream pages. "And by the look of things, he may be there a while."

"T-there are other… divisions of the Soul Society?" Dordoni looked surprised.

"Indeed. Souls exist beyond Japan, in case you were unaware. Soul Societies form where the spiritual needs are the greatest."

Interrupting the conversation, Ash emerged from the hall fully dressed, tying back her hair and then straightening her work uniform. Her face was stony and sullen, her blue eyes dangerous as she gathered her bag. "If you'll excuse me," she said, "I'll be at work. If you hear anything else, please let me know."

"Yer still goin' to work?" Hiyori looked back, watching Ash's angry parade through the kitchen. "I'd think ya'd be goin' after Amelia."

"Amelia willingly put herself in danger this time." Opening the front door, Ash was hit by a wave of humid morning air. She looked back one last time, a small glint in her eyes. "She can get herself out of it on her own." With that, she closed the door forcefully, leaving the others in an uncomfortable silence.

With a heavy sigh, Cirucci turned, heading down the hall and back to the bathroom, closing the door, leaving Dordoni lost in thought. "This is all very..." He joined Lisa and Hiyori on the couches, his hands folded over his mouth.

"I think Amelia, while acting rashly, has the right idea, believe it or not." Lisa looked up for a moment. "In Hell, Ichigo and the others will have no form of backup if something goes wrong."

Hiyori scoffed. "Say what ya want, I'm gonna kick her teeth in when she gets back!"

* * *

It was a slow morning already, the soft music overhead swelling around Ash as she silently tidied up the shop. Scattered racks of clothing surrounded her, the clacking sound of plastic hangers colliding keeping her grounded as she placed the odd piece of clothing back. She did this quickly, quietly, her face somber as she went about her work. But her mind was elsewhere, her normally cheerful demeanor replaced with a pensive frown.

The bell above the front door jingled as it opened. Ash paused, looking over the racks of clothing to see a familiar head of dark curls, affixed in a large bun with various accessories. Sighing, Ash returned to the front counter, knowing it was only a matter of time before Cirucci made her way into the store. She noticed the light on in the manager's office, knowing that her boss was still preparing for another day. _I think she'll be fine if I take a minute to talk to Cirucci,_ she thought.

Emerging from the cramped aisles of seasonal clothing with a disgruntled expression, Cirucci marched over to the counter. She was dressed in another spectacle of an outfit, presumably handmade by the look of it; dark purple velvet cut and draped to create a neo-Victorian fever dream. It was always purple, and Ash was accustomed to it by then. "Hey, Cirucci." Ash couldn't even force a smile on her face to greet the Privaron. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Her purple lips curled in a scowl, Cirucci rolled her eyes. "Don't try to pretend with me. I'm not here to buy anything, but I can't sit around in that musty place." She leaned against the counter, her voice lowering. "Besides, with Amelia being gone, everything's tense right now, including you." She glanced towards the manager's office, making sure they were still alone. "What's got you so riled up about Amelia being gone?"

The air around them grew colder, anger filling Ash's eyes. "I thought Amelia had changed in the past few months." Blue hues glistened, darkening as white brows lowered. "She'd been so good… so grounded. I had thought she was starting to leave the old life behind, becoming more responsible and less afraid of depending on others." She looked at Cirucci, pausing for a moment. "I would've thought her injury would slow her down, make her think. But it looks like I was wrong. Again."

Cirucci stood up straight, slightly shocked. "Granted, Amelia's definitely changed since I first met her," she said, "but I've never known her to be anything but responsible. So responsible she was a pain in my ass about everything. You're saying she's not really like that?"

Ash shook her head. "When Amelia and I met, things were… strained." She pursed her lips, wiping dust off the counter. "We're half siblings, me being older than her. We met around the time her uncle passed away. I think she was 13? Maybe 14?" She shrugged, sighing. "Time melts together on this world, I'm still not use to it. But the first thing that struck me was Amelia's inherent distrust of people. She was good at hiding things, good at deflecting questions and attention. She was quiet and unassuming at first glance."

Laughing, Cirucci shook her head. "Amelia? Seriously?" She gave Ash a look of disbelief, head tilting to the side. "That's hard to believe."

"It's true." The register opened, Ash silently counting the cash inside. "And she hated me at first. I think I was the first indication she had that she had parents. For a long while, she and I fought tooth and nail. We eventually grew closer, but she never stopped hiding things from me." She paused, her hands hovering over the drawer, coins resting in her palm. "Which is why I never fully knew about everything she did, why she ran away. I never fully understood her world."

"Well, you couldn't see spirits, could you?" Cirucci inspected her nails, her eyes looking back up at Ash. "It's not like you could have easily understood everything anyways."

Her head snapping up, Ash met Cirucci's gaze. Jaw clenched, she placed the money back in the drawer and closed it quietly. "I only assumed I couldn't," she said. "But that turns out to be untrue." She scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "A lot of things have unraveled since the end of the Winter War."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just magically find out you could actually see spirits one day?"

The doorbell startled Ash a bit, cutting their conversation short. An overwhelming wave of something washed over the two women, their eyes glued to glimpses of magenta hair and an odd white hat bobbing over the racks of clothing. It was like they were entranced, their eyes following the new customer's every move. But it was unmistakable, the presence that had suddenly filled the shop. It was menacing and sort of smelled like cotton candy.

Almost instantly, the door to the manager's office flew open, a thin and tired middle-aged woman running out to the floor. She shot Ash a scathing glance before approaching the concealed new customer, flashing a bright smile. "Welcome! Are you looking for anything specific today?"

It was hard to hear the customer's voice, but it was unmistakably a woman's voice. She sounded irritable, roughly sifting through the racks of clothing with careless abandon. "No, thanks. Just wanna look around." She paused, her head moving. "Alone, please."

The manager's head shot up. "O-of course! Please don't hesitate to ask for help! My employees are at your disposal!"

Snapping out of her trance-like state, Ash straightened herself, knowing the manager was going to be angry. Pretending to look busy, she only looked up when the manager leaned over the counter, seething through too-white teeth. "Next time, actually greet the customer instead of staring next time, please!" She glanced over to where the customer stood, her eye twitching. "Make sure you attend to this one carefully. She's a bit… catty. If she asks for a manager, I'm on an important phone call." With that, she cocked her head to the side, sealing in one last fake smile before ducking for cover in the manager's office once again.

"Yes, Ms. Ishikawa, I'll-."

The door shut quickly, cutting Ash off before she could finish her statement. Sighing, Ash let her head droop for a moment. This hadn't been her first scolding, and she knew it wouldn't be her last for the week. The smell of cotton candy drew closer, her stomach recoiling. "You can sense that too, right?" Cirucci glanced at her, her voice barely above a whisper. "That girl's presence…"

Nodding, Ash continued to watch the white hat move through the racks, the customer grunting and throwing clothes around. "Yes, I do." Her brows lowered, her hands gripping the underside of the counter. "It's incredibly strong."

"She's not a human, for sure." Turning, Cirucci acted casual, leaning against the counter and mindlessly scrolled through her over-accessorized phone. Glitter scattered across the pale green counter, but all Ash could focus on was trying to see the face of customer. "No regular human has a presence like that."

"What if she's just a powerful human?" Ash suggested.

Shaking her head, Cirucci looked up for just a second, the bright screen reflecting in her eyes. "Nope. Even the stupid human kids who have powers don't feel like this." She looked over her shoulder again before gluing her eyes back on her screen. "This girl's got something nasty up her sleeve, and I think we ought to find out what it is."

Before Ash could push it further, a whiny voice called over the gentle music. "Excuse me! Can I get some help here, please?" A disheartening clatter could be heard as a row of clothing fell to the ground.

Suppressing a groan of frustration, Ash straightened herself, doing her best to smile like her manager, and walked towards the mess that awaited her. As she rounded the corner, she had to choke back revulsion as the cotton candy smell filled her nose and mouth. Beneath the hat was the magenta hair that she had seen earlier, followed by uneven bangs and two long ponytails that contrasted against a black dress. The woman's eyes were just as magenta as her hair, but stormy and sour, brows furrowed in annoyance and her lips pressed in a frown. "Geez, you really took your sweet time getting over here!"

Laughing nervously, Ash bowed slightly as the manager had showed her to do before. "My apologies, miss. What can I do to help you today?" She folded her hands in front of her, hoping that this would go quickly. But as the seconds dragged by, the menacing feeling began to increase, almost overwhelming her. _What is this?_ She tried not to let her feelings show, but it was getting harder by the moment. _It feels like… disgust._

"Why do you only have this dress in a large?" Pulling a light pink dress from the rack behind her, the customer glared at Ash once again. It was a mostly plain dress at first glance, but to the left, a small bunny was embroidered in hot pink, blushing and eating a carrot. "I need this in a small, and quickly if you don't mind!" She thrusted it at Ash. "And, while you're at it, do you have any other pieces of clothing with bunnies on them?"

"Oh, uh, sure we do!" Ash carefully draped the dress over her arm and took a few steps back. "We have some berets with bunny hats in the back, along with a few cute bunny shirts over this way. I'll find that size small for you!" She hurried away, catching Cirucci's glances along the way to the back of the store.

Her smile faltered as she turned on the light in the back of the store, her eyes staring vacantly at the backwall. _That's not something I've really felt before_, she thought. _I even felt Sōsuke Aizen's released power, but this is different. _She stepped over boxes, looking for the SKU code that matched the item, but she wasn't paying as much attention as she should. _It's like I can feel her intentions, her emotions._ Carefully, she pulled the dress from the box, hanging the size large on a hook near the door before she went back on the sales floor. _But… why?_

The customer was already at the front counter, a pile of clothing and accessories waiting near the register. Her eyes followed Ash as she trotted to the counter as well, laying the dress next to the items already waiting for her. "Sorry for the wait," Ash said in a fake cheery tone. "Is there anything else I can help you find today before I check you out, miss?"

"Does it look like I do?" the woman snapped, glaring at Ash. "Unless you have anything else with bunnies on it, I should be good to go. And stop calling me miss, it's annoying." She leaned against the counter, watching intently. "Now, let's hurry this up. I have things to do."

Feeling the edges of her smile waver, Ash began to quickly ring up the items. "R-right, sorry." _Can you please stop staring at me?_ She wanted to say, her heart racing in her chest. Each movement was scrutinized, analyzed carefully. She could see Cirucci from the corner of her eyes, seeing the deep scowl settling into the Privaron's face.

"You're not from around here." It wasn't a question but a statement, the woman's head tilting to the side. "A foreigner. What brings you to a boring place like Karakura Town?" Magenta hair trailed down from the black dress and onto the white frills on her chest.

Surprised by the question, Ash looked up for a moment, fumbling. "W-well, I have family here," she said, her attempts to remain calm slowly crumbling. _Pull yourself together! You've been in battles more terrifying than this, and this one girl is scaring you?_ Her hands shook as she placed the next item in the brown paper bag. "And th-this place is rather nice! I'm not-."

"Let me guess." The customer cut her off yet again, raising a thin finger in the air. "American, right? You look the type. You're timid, but not European timid. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Y-yes, I-."

"So, tell me why you're so off?"

Ash couldn't speak, completely stopping in her tracks. She stared right back into the customer's magenta eyes, forgetting where they were for a moment. It was empty there, devoid of light and sound. All that stood between her and the customer was nothing more than mystery. She felt her lips open, but nothing came out. _I feel enclosed. Trapped. _"What do you mean by that?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," the customer said. "You don't feel right." Her eyes lowered, brows narrowing further. "And you're taking forever to bag my stuff. Hurry it up."

Her vision blurring, Ash did her best to stuff the rest in the bags, typing up the prices as fast as she could. _I need her out_. Her throat strained, like the air was becoming heavy. _I need her out. I know this feeling. It's been so long. So, so, so long._ She could barely feel her hands as she finished calculating the total, the blue digital numbers appeared on her screen. "Th-th-that'll be ¥ 15958.17, p-please." She didn't even meet the woman's eyes, her hands turning to fists on the counter. Fight or flight was kicking in, her arms laced with goosebumps.

Stuffing a stack of bills into Ash's hands, the woman huffed, scowling. Her eyes turned to Cirucci, who had been staring at her in disgust the entire time. "Can I help you, or are you just mentally challenged?"

"Come again?" Cirucci spat in anger. "First you take forever at the register and then you have the gall to call me mentally challenged? You, a person buying clothes that look like a little kid should be wearing them?" She scoffed, her lips curling into a nasty smile.

"That's rich coming from you." Magenta eyes scoured Cirucci from head to toe. "You look like someone dipped you in glue and dragged you through an accessory aisle and stopped short at the pharmacy." Lifting her bags from the counter, she took a few steps to the door, head held high. She stopped, turning to see Cirucci fuming and Ash watching her leave with wide eyes. "Since I'll be coming back, you should know my name instead of just calling me 'miss.' It's Riruka Dokugamine, and don't you forget it." With that, she turned and marched out of the store, bags swinging at her side.

Just like that, Ash's chest became lighter, her head spinning just slightly. It was like a giant weight had been lifted off her body, leaving her relieved and leaning against the counter. She put a hand to her chest, feeling her rapidly beating heart start to slow.

"That bitch!" Cirucci looked ready to pop. "She wouldn't know fashion if it hit her! At least I make my own outfits instead of relying on stores like this all the time! The nerve!" She caught sight of Ash's even paler complexion. "What's the matter with you?"

Swallowing, Ash met Cirucci's eyes again. "D-did you feel that?" she asked breathlessly. "That… aura she put off. She was…"

Looking around in confusion, Cirucci gave her a look. "You're being a little dramatic," she said. "I mean, sure, she the spiritual complexities of a low-level Hollow, which I thought was… odd." She paused, her eyes narrowing. Watching the woman, she realized just how familiar her spiritual composition was. But there was no sign of Hollowfication. She was like an ordinary human in all ways but spiritually. "But you look like you've seen a ghost or a monster. Was it really that bad?"

"Disgusting."

The word took Cirucci aback, her eyes widening for a moment. "What?"

Ash looked towards the door. "She felt disgusting. Like she was trying to pull me into a trap. A literal void." Her blue eyes were hardened, observing all that passed the window but holding no interest. "There was nothing there but the desire to gain."

"Oh, I think I see what your deal is." Cirucci tilted her head. "You're an empath, aren't you?"

"A what?" Ash looked at her, confused.

Shrugging, Cirucci tapped her long, glitter-encrusted nails on the counter. "It's not often I see someone like that, but I think you're what's known as an empath. Not like the kind that can just understand feelings but can really _feel _them. Like, spiritually." She waved her other hand toward the front door, rolling her eyes. "You were probably feeling her emotions towards you. This must be new for you or something, right?"

Ash could only nod, thinking. _This is the first time I recall being able to do this_, she thought. _At least, I think so_. "It was awful."

A snort echoed in the store. "I bet. She's a total shitbag, through and through. But even so, we need to keep an eye on her." Cirucci's face was suddenly serious, her purple eyes darting. "Now that we know she's not really human, she could pose a threat. If that Urahara bastard hasn't mentioned her, then there's something up. With people gone, we don't need any more trouble."

Words were lost on Ash as she stared out into the bright morning, her mind reeling. _A void… a void. A void I know too well._

* * *

"Now, remember what I told you." Coyote Starrk's eyes were heavy as he sat across from a disgruntled Lilynette, lecturing her for the hundredth time. "No sneaking out of the warehouse. No going to the bus station. No wandering around town. It's nap time, and when I wake up, we'll do something fun. Got it?" The blanket draped over his shoulders drooped a little, collapsing against the back of the couch.

Grunting in frustration, Lilynette rolled her eyes. "What kind of fun are we talkin' here?" she asked. "Like, maybe go to Urahara's shop? Go to the park? Visit Lisa at the library?" She folded her arms, resting them on the tops of her knees. "Please, I just want to go outside. It's so cool out there, Starrk. We ain't in Hueco Mundo anymore."

Throwing up his hands in tired surrender, Starrk laid back down on the couch cushions, burying his face in blankets. "Not sure yet," he mumbled. "But stay out of trouble. Even if Amelia's not here, we still don't need the others nagging us. You were always so good at staying out of trouble before."

"Yeah, but that's because-!" Her protests were cut off by snoring, Starrk's body already going slack. She let out a sigh, her head drooping in defeat. Once again, she was left alone in the musty mess of couches and blankets, the minutes already dragging by. Taking a moment, she listened, making sure that the warehouse was completely empty. She heard nothing, not even the sound of a heartbeat. Once she was satisfied knowing she was alone, she quietly crawled around Starrk, climbing on the back of the couch and perching up on the windowsill. She knew the spot well, every carving and imperfection like a personal map to her.

Pink eyes stared down at the slowly moving humans, wandering in and out of nearby shops, talking on their phones, driving down the street. Her eyes stopped at the bus station, something that had intrigued her since the moment she arrived in Karakura Town. No matter how many times she watched the bus stop, there was always a new face. Tired, cheerful, young, old, sharp or soft, it didn't matter. Lilynette always felt drawn to it. It wasn't like Las Noches, where staring at someone too long could get you killed. Here, Lilynette felt relaxed.

She sat up suddenly, her eyes catching sight of a familiar face. Blinking, she made sure she wasn't letting her imagination get the better of her, but there he was, in plain sight. Black hair, brown eyes, a mysterious smile, dressed unremarkably; the man from the day before. His eyes glued to the pages of a book, just like they had been when Lilynette met him. He looked so unassuming, but she could feel it from there. His presence. Her hand pressed against the glass, feeling the warmth of the morning sun pressing back.

Lilynette looked down at Starrk, seeing his sleeping form sprawled out on the cushions, then looking to the ground beyond. It was at least five feet down and probably seven or eight feet across. _I can make it._ She narrowed her eyes. _This body might be clumsy, but I'm pretty sure I'll make it._ Silently, she slid her feet upward, placing them under her body in preparation. She felt the energy in her ankles and lower legs, ready to jump.

There was barely a sound as her body launched through the air, the ground rising to meet her. The backs of the couches passed, leaving her over the cement ground. She folded herself in, rolling as she landed, doing her best to minimize the noise. Freezing in place, she stood where she landed, making sure that nothing stirred. She looked back, seeing Starrk still asleep, his head half buried beneath blankets. With a sigh of relief, she smiled. _Made it! Now, I'll just have to make sure to make it back before noon, or else there'll be hell to pay._ She could already picture Hiyori going ballistic, smacking Starrk over the head with a pillow. _Make it quick…_ The front door creaked slightly as she snuck out, running as fast as she could down the street and towards the small bus stop.

The man never looked up, not even when she stood a few feet away, breathing heavily. His thumb mindlessly traced the cream pages of his novel, his mysterious smile never once fading. "We meet again." His voice was smooth, calming. It reminded her of Aizen's voice, but warmer, calmer. Like a warm summer's evening. Eyes lifting, he met Lilynette's gaze, strands of black hair falling into his face. "It's good to see you again, Miss Lilynette."

"I told you," Lilynette chided, taking a seat next to the man, "just call me Lil. It's what everyone else calls me." A small smile rested on her face, her legs dangling over the sidewalk as she sat back against the glass wall behind them. "Do you sit at this bus stop often?"

Smiling wider, the man chuckled. "I'm sure you would know if I did. You keep a tight lock on those who come and go, I can tell." He turned a page, gazing back down to read the first sentence. "You're the kind of child who's naturally observant. So, you tell me."

A blush coming to Lilynette's cheeks, she stammered over her words. "W-well, this is my second time seeing you here," she said. "I don't often see the same people. Do you work a new job nearby or something?"

"So inquisitive. I like that. A person who questions things." Nails slid behind the pages, casual and calculated. "We need more people in this world like you, Lil. And no, I don't. I just like this spot. It's an excellent place to read."

Green brows raised skeptically. "Really?"

"Of course. Reading in a spot where people come and go grounds you, keeps your mind from letting you wander too far. It's good to keep tabs on reality, even if you hate it. That is why I read when I am around others."

Glancing over the pages, Lilynette tried to see what was on the pages, her eyes gazing over the unfamiliar letters. She squinted, looking at him for a second before trying to read what was on the pages, but to no avail. _That ain't Japanese_, she thought. _The hell?_

"It's rude to read over some's shoulder." His words were gentle, but Lilynette flinched back just the same, her face going red once again. He turned his head, smirking as she struggled to find the words. "You could just ask instead. There's no harm in that."

"S-sorry." Lilynette cleared her throat, sitting up straight. Her hands reached up to her hair, forgetting that her mask fragment wasn't visible on her gigai. But somehow, she still felt so exposed, as if he knew everything from a glance. "What're ya readin'? It looks like it's written in another language."

Turning the book over, the man revealed the cover, shiny gold foil words embossed in velvety black. "This is The Return of Aion, by George Kirian. A very interesting read, something I picked up a few years ago." His eyes narrowed a bit, brown hues shifting to a light honey from where Lilynette sat. "And it's in German, in its original print. Considerably better than its Japanese release." He set the book on his lap, tapping the cover mindlessly. "Do you know anything about Greek gods?"

"Uh, no, n-not really." Lilynette tilted her head to the side, visibly confused. She had no idea what he meant by gods in plural, let alone what 'Greek' meant. The only gods she knew of were the God King of Hueco Mundo (who was now dead) and the Shinigami. Worse yet, she felt incredibly embarrassed for not knowing. _Why does this guy make me feel both real dumb and real interesting at the same time? What's his deal?_

Nodding slowly, the man opened the book, back to where he was before. "I see. What a shame. They're interesting tales. I bet even an Arrancar like yourself would enjoy reading them."

Heart freezing in her chest, Lilynette gasped loudly. Her pink eyes went wide with shock. "H-h-how… wait a minute, what?" She reached up again, checking to see if her mask fragment was showing, but she felt nothing but hair beneath her fingertips. _Dammit, was I that obvious or somethin'?_ Her hand lowered_. Shit, if they realize I was found out, I'm never gonna hear the end of it!_

"Ah, so you are an Arrancar." He laughed a bit, his head leaning back.

"Wait, was that a test?!" She leaned forward, scowling. "That's not funny! What even compelled ya to ask? Who even are you?"

Reaching out, he ruffled her hair playfully, leaning his head down toward her. "Relax, Lil, I was just confirming a hunch. Not too many humans take interest in me, mostly because I don't make myself too available to them." He smirked. "I like to blend in. But those high in spiritual energy can often spot me. And you don't seem like a Shinigami, so that was my next big guess. Your presence was muffled by that gigai, but it was unmistakable."

Unsure what to do, Lilynette just stared at this man, thinking. She felt the panic still surging through her, but his voice had a way of calming her down. _Should I stay?_ Time seemed to fall away. She had no idea how long she had been out there, sitting next to this man. _What do I do?_ "So… what does that make you? If ya ain't human, you're… what?" _Now that I think about it, he kinda… feels a little bit like a Hollow._ Her eyes twitched, searching for a Hollow hole, but she could sense none. _This guy's confusing_.

"My name is Shūkurō Tsukishima." He set his book between them, bringing up one of his knees and crossing it over the other. "I'm what you might call a Fullbringer."

"Never heard of a Fullbringer before. The hell's that?"

Tsukishima pursed his lips together, tilting his head to the side for a moment. "I guess we Fullbringers are not as well known, then. Fascinating." Chuckling for a moment, he stood up, grabbing the book and looking down at her. "Care to walk with me?"

"Uh, well, I…" She glanced at the warehouse several feet away. "I probably shouldn't. I'm supposed-."

"Don't worry, it won't be for long. Besides, it's been a while since I've had a conversation with a stranger. It's too bad your friend from the other day couldn't join us. She'd probably love to come with us." He flashed her a smile. "But today, it'll be just us. I'll bring you right back home."

There was no odd feeling in Lilynette's gut, nothing felt ominous, no matter how much her brain screamed at her. _This is wrong, but it doesn't feel wrong._ Slowly she stood up, shoving her hands into her shorts' pockets. _It'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I have anything waiting for me back there._ "Sure, why not?" She smiled back, suddenly feeling at ease. "I'll invite Nel next time. She'll definitely like that."

Extending his hand to her, Tsukishima turned toward the sidewalk. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I hope those of you who celebrate Christmas had an awesome holiday. This chapter took a hot minute, but I figured it would. As I said before, this will be my last chapter for the year, which seems so crazy we've reached the end of the year with a brand new story! I'll be back sometime early January with another chapter (I hope), so I hope to see you all next year. So, I wish all of you a Happy Holiday, have a wonderful New Year!


	9. Ch 9 Screaming at a Mirror

Pain.

"DAMMIT! Stop your fuckin' crying!"

Glass shattered, walls fractured. Salt coated her tongue as she trembled in the dark. _Why?_ Tremors passed through small hands, covering her ears, but it made no difference. _What did I do now?_

It hurt. It always hurt. Even if there were no bruises, her skin was still on fire.

"I said stop crying!" Calloused fingers pinched her face, pulling it upward. Gray eyes, black hair. A face blurred by tears and deaf ears. Her throat moved to protest, but the words died down in her lungs. "You're worthless. We should've drowned you the moment you came into this world!"

_Stop!_ The tears wouldn't stop, no matter how many times she willed them. _Please stop!_ It smelled like blood. It smelled like cheap perfume. It smelled like bittersweet sorrow, childhood nostalgia. She wanted to vomit, but she knew better. It would only make it worse.

The darkness of the apartment was interrupted by the squeal of the front door, bright sunlight filtering in, washing over her small body. She could see his face, the face she'd forgotten. Twisted, angry, battered by time. _Dad…_ Even after all this time, she remembered the deep pits in his skin, the dark circles that lined his eyes. They were her eyes, the color of shimmering nickel. "Bout time you made it home, kid." Her small body fell to the floor, hitting the filthy carpet with a thud. Her legs curled under her, her head tucked into her arms.

"Where's my money?"

"I just got back. At least let me get my-!"

Flesh on flesh, bone cracking bone. It was a familiar sound, Sora's head hitting the frail wall in the entryway. She had counted the spackled patches before. Thirty, or was it thirty-one? "Disrespectful little bastard, where's my damn money?!" Time staggered as she turned her head, looking to see Sora pass their father a small wad of cash. With greedy fingers, he snatched it up and stepped over Sora, storming out the front door.

Grunting, Sora's silhouette form rose from the ground, rubbing his face as he stumbled over toward her. "Hey, Hime." Warm, his voice was always so warm. "You okay, huh?" Hands gently lifted her from the ground, her trembling body resting against him. _Sora… Sora, where…?_ Small hands grasped his clothes, holding on tight. "There we go, it's alright." He ran his hands through her hair as he carried her back towards her room, being careful not to make a noise.

She saw the white door. _Mom's room._ Slivers of dim light peered through the cracks, but she heard nothing. _Mom_. A battered door latched and locked away. She didn't know her mother's face anymore, but she remembered her hair. Messy, long, bright. But her face always changed. It was her hair.

"Alright, now listen to me Hime." Her feet were on the ground, the small twinkling lights that lined her ceiling like stars in the gray. Sora's face was close to hers, his voice low. "You remember when we packed your clothes last night, right? Yeah?"

_Yeah, Sora. I do._

"Well, it's time that we went on that little trip I was telling you about." She could see his smile. It was trembling, his gray eyes shimmering. Even in the darkness, they shone bright. "It's gonna be a lot of fun, I promise."

_Where are we going, Sora? Where are you taking me? Where did you go? Sora?!_

A confused expression crossed his face. "Hime, I'm right here. I didn't leave you. You're coming with me." He played with her hair for a moment before grabbing the backpack from the back of her closet, carrying it by the top handle. "I'll never leave you, Orihime. I'm your older brother, and older brothers take care of their younger sisters." He looked around, making sure they had everything.

_Sora…_

"You want to take your bunny with you?"

It was old. Torn to shreds. It smelled of Dad. _No._

"Alright, if you're sure, then we need to go." Sora lifted her again, carrying her gently. "Now, can you stay quiet for me, Hime?"

Hesitation_. Sure. I can stay quiet._

"Good girl."

Thumping noises came from the closed door as they passed. Her heart raced beneath her chest, she was almost sure that her mom would hear it. _Please. Please!_ One foot in sandals, the other on the dirty tile. "There we go." Sora guided the other on her feet, slipping on his old worn shoes before slowly opening the front door, taking one look back. His breath lingered, then he turned, ushering her out the door quickly, quietly.

The sun was setting, a pink sky waiting for them, quickly fading to indigo. Shadows of the railing passed over her face as they descended the stairs of the apartment building, Sora's hand gripping hers tightly. "Almost there… almost…" He sounded desperate.

_Where are we going, Sora?_

"A better place, Orihime." He sounded chipper, but he didn't look back at her. The sound of his car unlocking filled the tense silence. "I think you'll like it. It's a pretty town, just outside the main part of the city. You'll make lots of friends." He flashed her a smile as he put her backpack in the trunk. "We'll be safe."

The seatbelt held her against the faded gray seats, her nose filling with the smell of mint and cigarettes. _Safe._ She smiled softly, ignoring the bruises on her cheeks that stung. The hum of the engine mixed with the cicada's song as they left behind the home she never missed. A door she would never see again.

"Wanna listen to music, Hime?"

_Sure!_ It was safe. The evening air washed over her, the dial turning on the radio. She was safe, at last.

"**_Hey, kid_**."

A gruff voice crackled over the radio. "**_Hey! Are ya listenin' to me?!_**" Sharp pain shot through her head, gritting her teeth. Pain. Her skin was on fire. "**_HEY, WHAT'RE YA DOIN'? THAT AIN'T SORA!_**"

Fear. Slowly, her eyes turned, looking where Sora sat. Nothing looked wrong. There was a that bittersweet smile on his face, his eyes glimmering the way they always did. "What's wrong, Hime?" Sora's head turned to her for a moment, confused but still jovial. "Hey, everything's gonna be alright, I'll make sure of it."

A hand gripped her shoulder, blue hair sticking out from behind the seat. "Are ya listenin' to me, kid?!" Grimmjow's exasperated voice was in her ear now. "Look at 'im! That ain't yer brother. Yer smarter than that!"

She met the Espada's gaze, seeing him sitting in the back seat. _How did you get here?!_

"What're you looking at, Hime?" Sora adjusted his mirror, looking around at the backseat, finding nothing. "There's… nothing there. Are you alright?" His smile faded a bit, his confusion becoming concern. "Why do you look so scared?"

_I… I'm fine, Sora!_ Her stomach was churning in terror, her small hands gripping the hem of her skirt.

"Orihime!"

It was Tatsuki this time, sitting next to Grimmjow. Her brown eyes were wide, shaking. "Orihime, we need to get out of here! That's not Sora! Listen to me!"

_Why should I listen to you?_ Anger filled her heart_. Why should I listen to either of you? This is Sora! I'm safe!_

"The hell? Look again!" Grimmjow was practically shouting, pointing toward Sora.

"Orihime, please!" Tatsuki reached her hand out to her, pleading. "Come with us!"

Angrily, Orihime looked back to Sora, just to confirm one last time that all was what it seemed, that it was her brother. And that was when she felt her heart sink to her stomach, the air from her lungs escaping.

In a flash, the world outside of the car vanished, leaving them in a sea of white and black. The wind battered the car, white sand building up against the windshield_. I know this place…_ A bright white moon hung above them, unnaturally curved. She wasn't sure the car was moving anymore, but it didn't quite matter. Instead, she stared at Sora. His demeanor was the same as it was a second ago, but his normal business suit was gone, replaced by a white Espada uniform.

"We're almost out of here, Orihime." A false smile, warm words that wormed out from behind a tank. Gray eyes turned to black, healthy skin thinning out. This wasn't Sora.

_Sora? What's… what's happening?_ Terror overcame her, backing away. Grimmjow and Tatsuki were gone, leaving her alone with the being who wore her brother's skin. Tears rolled down her face again, spilling down onto the car door. _I need to leave!_

"You want to leave me again." The voice was sinister this time. "You want to forget me again, like you did before." Sunken eyes stared at her, skin stretching as it spoke. A sickly yellow light glimmered in his pupils. "Why? Why won't you just come with me?! We're family! No one will love you like I did!" The sand outside battered the car, the windshield starting to crack. "You can forget me all you want, but I'll never let you go!"

_I never forgot you, Sora!_

"**_LIAR! ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO BE SEEN BY THAT KUROSAKI BOY!_**"

A glass tank replaced Sora's horrific face, two heads bobbing in red-tinted liquid. "Liar, liar, liar!" the bottom head screeched. "We know you're a liar! You can't give him up, even now!"

"You gave your heart to someone who didn't want it," the top head said, its voice deep. "Abandoning all else. Including yourself. You could be so much more, but you did it all for that Substitute Shinigami."

"Pathetic!"

"Pathetic."

The door wouldn't budge as she tried to escape. _No, no! Please, I…!_ Their voices drowned out her own. Sand began to seep in through the air vents, from the floor, filling up around them. All the while their voices swelled, growing louder and less coherent. It was almost too much. Looking back, Orihime could see them pressing against the glass, screaming.

"**_PATHETIC!_**"

* * *

**Five Hours Prior**

Orihime sat up in bed, sweating profusely. Her fingers webbed their way through her hair, trembling as she reassured herself it was a dream. Swallowing, she felt her throat wince, sore from screaming. "I… Sora…" Her head was bowed, her legs pressed against her chest. Moonlight shone outside her window, spilling down onto her.

"It was… just a dream." Letting her hands fall back on the bed, Orihime lifted her head, forcing her breathing to return back to normal. "O-of course." The picture frame in Sora's alter glittered, gray eyes visible. "Sora… Sora would never say anything like that." A crooked smile formed on her face, but her hands didn't stop trembling. _If anything, that sounds like something Dad would've said._ A lump formed in her throat, her smile faltering again. _Why am I thinking about him? I haven't in so long…_

The faces of Aaronierro floated about in her mind as she lay back on her pillows, trying her best to relax. Their haunting eyes bore into her, mocking her. "They're dead." Her words sounded empty. She thought that, perhaps, by saying it aloud, it would make it real to her. "They're dead. They're not coming back. Grimm… Grimm killed them." Tears fell down her face, silently absorbing into her pillow. "The war is over, and… yet…"

And yet nothing was how she thought it would turn out.

Wiping her tears away, she thought of Ichigo again, despite her pain_. I can't deny I did it for him, _she thought_. I wanted him to finally see me, to think of me as more than just a friend. I… I can't believe I let myself get that far, thinking that way._ Ichigo's face disappeared, replaced by Tatsuki's. Her eyes were sad, tired, her smile paper thin. "Tatsuki." She hadn't spoken to her that day, her anger getting the better of her. _But… why was I so mad? I forgot…_

"_All I'm trying to say is it's not fair to stop talking to them just because they still talk to Ichigo._"

The words rang in her head, her brows furrowing. "She does… have a point." Wiping her face, Orihime turned on her side, facing away from her window. _Yet, I can't let it go_. The memory of Rukia and Ichigo, smiling, holding hands, running off into the cold winter day was burned into her head. "It's not their fault." She knew it wasn't. "I never said a word. Not once."

Her sobs echoed throughout her apartment, the sheets rustling as her body convulsed. She didn't know when she last cried like this, alone in her place, but it felt as relieving as it was painful. Then, slowly, the exhaustion came over her, her mind drifting off to a restless sleep.

* * *

**Present Time, After the Meeting**

"Good morning, Orihime!"

Wincing, Orihime turned to see who was calling for her, her sleep-deprived brain reeling. The smiling faces of Michiru and Mahana greeted her, with Ryō coming to join them. They flanked her on all sides, excited to see her. "It feels like forever since we've seen you," Michiru said. "Where've you been? What have you been up to? Why…?" Her head tilted to the side, worry seeping through her cheerful demeanor. "Why haven't you returned any of my messages? We've been so worried."

"Yeah, Orihime, that's not really like you," Mahana added, tucking her sandy curls behind her ear. "For the past few months, it feels like you and Tatsuki have been ditching us."

"Guys, let her take a minute." Ryō pushed Mahana and Michiru back a bit, giving Orihime a sympathetic glance. "Orihime, you look exhausted. Must be finals, right?"

Laughing nervously, Orihime fiddled with her hair. "H-hi, guys. Yeah, things have been… kinda busy. I'm really sorry." The lies trickled from her mouth so easily she instantly felt bad. "I don't think I realized just how long it's been."

The three girls exchanged glances, seeming to accept that answer. "Hey, it's alright, time seems to be going faster nowadays," Michiru said. "Especially with all that weirdness last year. It seems everyone's off kilter. But you'll join us for lunch today, right? Maybe bring Tatsuki with you?"

"Tatsuki isn't here today."

Their faces went serious. "Wait, what?" Ryō's eyes narrowed. "I mean, today is mostly a study day, but why would she not come to school today?"

Orihime grimaced. "She's sick, unfortunately." Her grip on her bookbag tightened, then shifted. Of course, she couldn't tell them she stayed behind at Urahara's shop. She'd barely spoken a word to her as she left, partly unsure what to say_. I just… can't seem to speak, to say what I want._ She forced a fake smile on her face, but her eyes were so heavy it was hard to be convincing.

"O-oh." Michiru adjusted her bookbag, smiling shakily as well. "Th-that's okay, then you should join us! We'll be on the roof like usual, just stop by, alright?" It was more than just a normal request; it felt desperate. Orihime could feel the _please_ at the end of that sentence, begging her. "I even brought some cookies for all of us to share. I made them last night!"

Laughing, Orihime nodded. "That sounds great!" She began to walk backwards a few steps, wanting to leave for the safety of class, where no one could ask her anything more. She could barely form a cohesive thought as the anxiety rose in her throat, her tongue like lead. "S-see you in-!" Her words stopped short as she ran into someone, stepping on their feet. She turned sharply, barely able to say one word before she went completely pale.

"Hey, Orihime!" Orange hair, brown eyes; it was Ichigo. Orihime could feel her face burn, her eyes going wide. "Long time, no see!" That voice, it wasn't his. "Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry about that."

_It's Kon_. Orihime tried to calm herself, her fight or flight kicking into high gear. _It's just Kon. It's not Ichigo. _"Hi, Ko- Ichigo!" Her voice went high, her eyes averting. "No, that was totally my fault! I-I-I'm so sorry!" She bowed, turning to run to the classroom, but he grabbed her arm gently, preventing her from running into another student.

"Woah, that was close." Pulling her back to her feet, Kon circled around her, giving her an odd smile. Even in Ichigo's body, it wasn't hard to spot Kon. He was far more charismatic than Ichigo, far less reserved and a bit more like Keigo. But Orihime couldn't look him in the eyes. "Hey, are you-?" Orihime ran from him, stepping into the classroom and leaving him behind in the hallway, his smile faltering. "Orihime?"

Orihime's heart was racing so fast that her head was starting to spin. Sitting at her desk, she did her best to look normal, her eyes staring down at the marred surface of her desk. Fingerprints and pen marks smeared across the pale formica surface, her reflection warped. _What is wrong with me?_

"Stand up!"

Chairs scraped across the floor, everyone standing. She followed, but her vision was blurry.

"Bow!"

Her hair fell over her shoulders as she bent forward. _Can today go any faster?_

"Sit down!"

Murmurs filled the classroom as they sat back down. Orihime could see the empty seats. Uryu and Tatsuki. But Kon's head turned, catching her eyes, concerned. She averted her eyes again, fishing her books from her bag. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

"Are you going to the meeting tonight, Michiru?"

Stopping midchew, Orihime looked up, curious. "Oh, definitely!" Michiru said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. It was so interesting last night, and I felt… I don't know, I just felt so heard." She smiled, fiddling with her short hair. "Besides, that Tsukishima guy's kinda cute. Who wouldn't want to be there?"

"What's this meeting you guys are talking about?" Orihime asked after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

Her face lighting up, Mahana laughed. "Have you heard of that new group in Naruki City?" she asked. "They started up less than a month after that really weird earthquake last winter, set up to help those who lost those who lost their families or their homes. They're called Xcution."

_Xcution_. That name had caught Orihime's attention once or twice in the past few months. Mostly through passing whispers or a news report. But other than that, she knew very little. _I guess I've really just been that out of the loop_, she thought. "I… I see." She took another bite of her sandwich.

"I think half of our class goes there throughout the week. It's been kinda helpful." Michiru seemed ecstatic just talking about it, her eyes dancing. "Especially with all the stress of finals, and all those… really awful nightmares I've been having."

"Same here," Ryō added. "I'm really not sure what it is, but every time I leave those meetings, I feel so relaxed." A small smile crept over her normally serious face, her head tilting to the side.

Putting her sandwich down, Orihime felt her curiosity turning into suspicion. "What happens in these meetings, then?" she asked. She looked between the three girls, astonished at just how happy they looked at the mere mention of it. "By the sound of it, it's like a huge group therapy session."

The three girls seemed to freeze, going silent for a moment. This made Orihime very uncomfortable, her anxiety rising. Quick glances and confused expressions were all that filled that moment. "To be quite honest," Mahana said slowly, "I don't… quite remember. It's kind of a blur."

"Now that you mention it, I can't really remember anything from those meetings either." Michiru's brows fell, trying her best to think. But within a minute, she shrugged, laughing. "Not that it matters all that much, I suppose."

"How about you come with us, too, Orihime?" Ryō said. "I'm sure they'll have room for you to join. Besides, the guy who runs the circle is just so gorgeous." The others giggled, blushing a little. "His name's Shūkurō Tsukishima."

Mahana pulled out her phone, swiping for a moment and then turning the screen toward Orihime. "I got this photo of him before the meeting started," she said. "It's not the best, but I'm sure you'll agree." Orihime took the phone cautiously, looking at the screen. It was a blurry image, but she could make out the man's features. He was tall and thin by the looks of things, with longish dark hair and brown eyes. But what struck her the most was his smile. A Mona Lisa smile, mysterious in its intent. She felt her eyes narrow, zooming in on the picture.

"Ooooh, are you trying to get a better look?" Michiru laughed. "I don't blame you."

Looking up, Orihime handed the phone back, thinking. "What time do these meetings start?" She mindlessly picked up the rest of her food but seemed unable to eat anymore. She was too focused on this.

"I knew she'd want to join!" Fishing in her bookbag, Ryō pulled out a crumpled flyer. "It starts after we get out of school, and usually lasts for an hour and a half. Meet us by the front entrance this evening and we'll walk with you over there! It'll be so much fun!"

Forcing a laugh, Orihime nodded. "I'm sure it will." But she couldn't help the thoughts that danced in her head, the image of this Tsukishima. _There's something wrong about this_, she thought. _This sounds a bit like… a cult._

The faint ringing of class bells rang, catching their attention. Groaning, the three girls gathered up their remaining lunches and slowly made their way to the stairwell, the wind swelling around them. Orihime was slower to follow, taking a moment to look upward. It was a clear summer's day, the sun hovering above. Even with the snow melting away, that odd feeling that had settled over Karakura after last November remained the same. _Things seem to be getting stranger._

The rest of the school day was a blur; a whirl of a pencil and five school bells later, it was time to leave. Shadows were long as Orihime packed her school bag, her tiredness starting to weigh her down. Part of her wanted to skip out on the meeting, get some sleep. But she couldn't back out know, her curiosity getting the better of her. That, and her friends would be heartbroken.

"Hey, uh, O-Orihime?"

Mildly startled, Orihime looked up to see Kon standing by her desk, unsure if he should be there. It was rather unlike him, to be so timid, but after that morning, Orihime could understand. Guilt filled her gut, her shoulders sagging. "Oh, hey, I-Ichigo." A thin smile formed on her face as she finished packing. "S-sorry about earlier today. I, uh… I didn't mean to… you know, I didn't mean to run away from you like that."

Running a hand through Ichigo's hair, Kon smiled. It was a cheerful one, striking Orihime. Too much. She felt her chest hurt. It's too much like him. But she steeled herself, determined to speak to Kon. It would be beyond rude of her to run away again. "Don't be," he said. "You look like things are going a bit rough right now, so I really can't hold it against you." His eyes opened, brown hues almost like gold in the early evening sun. "I mostly wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out, though!" He shouldered his bookbag, leaning to the side. "Ichigo – er, my house's kinda empty and I was very bored last night! I was thinkin' you and the others could meet up, get some grub, you know, the normal hangout stuff. Whaddya say?"

"Sorry, Ichigo, I actually have something to do tonight," Orihime said, looking out the window. "I've got this meeting with the other gals."

Kon's smile faded, his shoulders slumping. "Oh, I see."

"H-hey, don't look so sad!" Orihime said, reaching out for him. "I-It's not that I don't want to hang out with you! I just… there's something I need to do. And when I'm done, I'll make sure to stop by!" Her hand rested on his arm for a moment before she realized what she was doing, taking it back.

Kon nodded, looking back toward the doorway. "It's… it's fine. I just kinda…" He took a deep breath, looking down at the ground for a moment. "I haven't gotten to see you since November, and I thought we'd become good friends, Orihime. After Uryu fixed my body, I tried to visit you several times, and you just were never there." Kon looked heartbroken, his eyes drooping. "Sorry, didn't mean to get all sappy there." He laughed it off, taking a few steps back. "I hope we see you tonight! Keigo's bringing his game console with him, and Tatsuki said she'd be there."

_Tatsuki_. Her lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes closing for a second. "I definitely want to go," she said. "Can… can you do me a favor, Kon?" She forgot to call him Ichigo again, but this time the classroom was empty, so it didn't quite matter.

A surprised look on his face, Kon straightened up, pausing in the doorway. "Sure!"

"Can you tell Tatsuki that I'll be there? I… I need to talk to her." Orihime paused, her hand resting at the base of her throat. _I need to apologize to her._ "If you could do that, I'd really appreciate it."

Smiling, Kon stepped out of the classroom. "I sure can," he said cheerfully. "See you later, Orihime! Give us a text when you're on the way!" And with that, he ran down the hall, leaving Orihime in the classroom by herself.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, bringing her back to the present. "They're waiting for me," she muttered, pulling out her cellphone as she quickly sprinted down the hall, heading for the front entrance. Stomach churning, she felt a sense of fear wash over her, the sense of uneasiness from before washing over her. _What will I do once we get there?_ She wondered. _If they really don't remember anything, will I be able to?_

Like they told her, the three girls were by the front entrance, talking excitedly. Michiru was the first to spot her, waving emphatically. "Oh good, you're here!" she exclaimed. "We were afraid you'd back out last minute."

Orihime giggled, shouldering her bag. "Nope, I figured since it's been a while, I should follow through." She smiled brightly, taking a shaky breath. "Shall we?" They descended the steps, with Mahana looping her arm through Orihime's, following the others. The sun burned brightly, hovering over the rooftops in the west.

* * *

"Is… Is this it?" Orihime's voice gave away her uncertainty. They had crossed over into Naruki City, winding their way through the city until they made it to a plain, run-down warehouse. There was no sign of life in the windows or near the door, but Orihime could sense a number of presences within, waiting.

Ryō approached the door. "Sure is! I know it looks shady, but I promise it's nothing bad." Gently, she reached out, tapping on the door twice, waiting a second and three times more. "We wouldn't bring you here if it was dangerous."

"Yeah, it'll be fine!" Michiru reassured Orihime. "We were nervous our first time, too, but we've been back several times now!"

Before Orihime could respond, the door opened, revealing a boy about Orihime's height sporting a buzzed mohawk and a deep scowl. _He's a high schooler,_ she thought, noticing the uniform jacket. It wasn't Karakura Town High School, for sure, but judging by its appearance, he was about her age as well.

"Great, it's you three again," the boy grunted, leaning forward. "Figures you'd be back."

Ryō backed up a bit, but her hands planted on her hips in defiance. "Moe, please just let us in," she said. "Mr. Tsukishima said we could come back as many times as we'd like."

"You three are just here because you're after Tsukishima's looks," Moe grumbled. "Wasting his time is inconsiderate of-." He stopped midsentence, his eyes widening for a moment as he looked over Ryō to see Orihime.

"Oh, come on, Moe." Ryō moved forward, pushing past Moe. She looked back for a moment, motioning for the others to follow. "Come on, guys, let's get going! Meeting's gonna start soon!" The other two girls walked past a motionless Moe, but his eyes were still fixated on Orihime.

As she drew closer, Orihime couldn't help but stop next to him, giving him a quizzical look. "Are… are you okay?"

Snapping out of his trance, Moe cleared his throat, straightening himself. Even in the late evening light, Orihime could see his face turn red. "I, uh… You must be new. Haven't seen you come to these meeting's before." His voice was still gruff, his eyes narrowed, but he seemed gentler all of the sudden. "Wh-what's your name?"

With a nervous smile, Orihime nodded. "My name's Orihime Inoue," she replied, "and yes, this is my first time here. It's nice to meet you, Moe."

Looking surprised, Moe took a step back. "H-h-h-how did y-you know my name already?!"

"Well, Ryō said it earlier."

"O-Oh, right."

A hand grabbed Orihime's upper arm, pulling her into the warehouse. "Come on, Orihime!" Michiru glared at Moe. With one last glance back, Orihime gave Moe a small wave and smile before disappearing with her friends. Letting out a sigh, Moe turned, closing the door behind him and following them, grumbling the whole way.

Wandering behind Michiru in the darkness, Orihime suddenly felt like she was being watched. She couldn't see a thing, but it felt as if several people were waiting for her in the darkness, ready to descend on her. Instinctively, Orihime reached up for her hairpins, prepared to attack if anything went wrong. _I haven't had to really use these in a while,_ she thought, _but if push comes to shove, I'll pull us all out of here._ But suddenly, a light turned on, flooding the warehouse in a warmth that she didn't quite expect.

"Welcome."

A warm voice filled her ears, catching Orihime off guard. In the middle of the large room, a circle of chairs sat beneath the light, with a man sitting in the middle. She recognized him immediately as the man in the picture Mahana had shown her. _This is definitely Tsukishima_. Her heart started to race beneath her chest as they stopped approaching. _This presence… it's overwhelming._ She felt like she was at the bottom of a pool, the water pressure pushing down on her.

"It is good to see all of you again." Many faces reflected the warm light, Orihime noticed, looking to her left and right. There were some she knew and some she had seen in passing. Standing, Tsukishima extended his hands, a book in one of them. "Please, take a seat. Gather around. We will begin shortly." Orihime could make out the small smile on his face, identical to she saw in the picture. It exposed nothing, nor was it warm or welcoming. It was like any other feature on his face.

Chairs filled up quickly, leaving Orihime and her friends standing just behind them. She could feel the temperature rising slowly, knowing that if they stood there long enough, she would start sweating. But in that moment, all that she could focus on was Tsukishima, watching as Moe approached him. She saw them speak, but she couldn't hear what they said over the hum of excitement. "This is so exciting," Mahana whispered, nudging Orihime. "You look nervous. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"We'd like to take a moment to welcome our newest guests," Tsukishima called out, a cold gripping Orihime's lungs. She turned, seeing his eyes on her, staring intently. Moe backed away, morphing into the crowd. "It is always wonderful to welcome new people into our fold, as we always hope to help ease all those who enter. Please, we hope to make you feel at ease."

_This is beyond weird now,_ Orihime thought. _There's no way these people are regular humans. There's something wrong here._ But she bit her tongue, trying to avert her eyes. His eyes burned into her, as if seeing her very heart.

"I would like to ask that we all take a minute to breathe in deeply." Tsukishima remained standing, walking slowly in a circle, addressing those around him. "Relieve yourself of your stresses and your worries. Tonight, we will focus on what troubles you so deeply." Exhales echoed on the walls, like ominous whispers in the wind. "Here, with the Xcution, we are tasked to help those who have no answers, to ease your suffering. We do not ask much of you, nor will we push you more than you can handle. And, what's more, we ask for nothing in return. All we need is an open mind." Stopping, Tsukishima's eyes closed, the book in his hand opening. "I ask that you now all close your eyes, release yourselves into this space."

Orihime watched as those around her, including her friends, lowered their heads, their eyes closing one by one. She kept hers open, terrified as the seconds passed. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes, she'd be vulnerable to whatever came next. Part of her worried that Tsukishima would see, but she remained silent, watching.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to your Xcution."

It was as if the air were sucked out of the room. Orihime could feel the world stop. What's happening? She could no longer hear her friends breathing, nor a single body shift. Terrified, she closed her eyes, focusing. _Are they still alive?!_ Slowly, visions of orange ribbons appeared in the dark, wrapping themselves around the people around her. They were moving, swirling slowly. _So, they are alive…_ But, to her horror, the ends of the ribbons extended toward the center, where Tsukishima stood. The spot where he stood was dark, motionless, but there was something there. Something off.

"Orihime Inoue, I welcome you especially."

Eyes snapping open, Orihime could see Tsukishima and Moe in the center. She didn't know what to say, her lungs burning in terror. Moe couldn't meet her gaze, but Tsukishima's never wavered, his brown eyes overshadowed. "It is good to meet someone like you, my dear. Please pardon our theatrics; this is merely a test, after all."

"What did you do to them?!" Her words echoed, pouring out of her. They were angrier than intended, but she was scared. "Why aren't they moving? How are you doing this?"

The smile broadened a bit. "So many questions. We always need more people in this world who ask questions." Glancing at Moe, Tsukishima gave him the barest of nods. Wordlessly, Moe left the circle, pushing past the motionless people. "I promise you, they are in no danger. They are merely in a trance. Seeing whatever it is they wish to see, quite frankly." He emitted a small chuckle. "They will wake up soon."

A terrible clattering sound startled Orihime, her eyes now focused on the long rectangle of light pouring in from the other side of the room. She could see a flight of stairs, leading up to what she presumed was the upstairs portion of the warehouse. Wordlessly, Tsukishima turned, walking through the group of people and making his way toward the door.

"W-wait!" Orihime pushed past the chairs, sprinting after Tsukishima. "Wait, why are you doing this? Hey!"

"Come with me."

She came to a stop at the foot of the stairs, looking up to see Tsukishima glancing over his shoulder. "We ask that you join us upstairs. All will be revealed." Turning back, he ascended the stairs and disappeared, leaving Orihime to bathe in the light streaming down. She hesitated a moment, her gut screaming at her. If she didn't join them, who knew what would happen. But if she did… Taking one last look at her friends, Orihime climbed the stairs, running as fast as she could, stumbling up the last step and emerging into a surprisingly well-furnished space. It looked like a fancy apartment, a kitchen in one corner and a cozy living room across from her.

"Good of you to join us." It was a different voice, a lower one. In the kitchen, a tall, seemingly middle-aged man stood behind the counter, pouring a drink out over a small nest of ice cubes. He didn't look up at her, but one of his eyes was covered by black strap. A thick mustache pushed against his upper lip, giving him a rather intimidating appearance. "Please, have a seat." Without looking up, he gestured towards the living room, where a small group gathered. Tsukishima and Moe could be seen lounging, one reading and the other tossing a ball into the air.

Swallowing her fear, Orihime slowly approached, her eyes scouring the room. From what she could see, those gathered where she could see were the only ones here, but her whole body was tense. I don't understand…

"Thank you for joining us, my dear Orihime." Tsukishima lifted his head, meeting her gaze. "We welcome you to our headquarters." He motioned toward an open chair, an ornate one with crushed green velvet draping over the cushions. "Make yourself at home."

Three more faces appeared as Orihime walked toward the chair, debating on whether she should sit. Two women sat on the couch across from Tsukishima and Moe, both giving her a long side glance. On the other side of the dark coffee table, a young boy sat in a similar chair, ignoring her as he played on a handheld device, uninterested. "H-hello, everyone," she said timidly, bowing slightly before she sat. The chair was comfortable, but she couldn't sit back, wanting to be ready in case things went wrong.

"Allow me to introduce my friends," Tsukishima said. He nodded toward the boy to his right. "This would be Yukio Hans Vorarlberna." Looking up for just a moment, Orihime caught his eye, cold green and hidden behind spiky blonde hair. He didn't utter word, going back to his game without a care.

"To his right, we have Jackie Tristan." With one leg crossed over the other, the woman with short hair, leaned forward, grabbing her glass off the coffee table. She glanced at Orihime as well, but this gaze lingered. Her eyes scanned Orihime thoroughly, quietly. Brown eyes burned as she sat back, taking a swig of her drink.

"A pleasure, to be sure."

Her voice was smooth and low, dangerous.

"Next to her is Riruka Dokugamine."

Magenta eyes glared at her in disgust. "Remind me why we're bringing in another stray?" Riruka barked, taking a bite of one of the cookies that sat next to her mug. "We've already brought in too many. Besides, she looks like a scared little puppy dog."

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Please don't make our guest uncomfortable, Riruka. If you have any concerns, you may bring them to my attention later."

Grunting angrily, Riruka bit into another cookie, glaring at Orihime as she leaned back into the couch. "Whatever."

Nodding toward the kitchen, Tsukishima continued. "Our bartender and friend in the kitchen is Giriko Kutsuzawa. If you desire anything to eat during your stay, please do not hesitate to ask him." A gentle clacking sound could be heard as Giriko created another drink, his heavy eyelid nearly covering his remaining eye.

"I assume you have already been acquainted with my associate, Moe Shishigawara." Upon hearing his name, Moe blushed, his hands fiddling in his lap. "Forgive him, he tends to get shy around women he finds pretty."

"M-Mr. Tsukishima!" Moe nearly exploded, trying to silence Tsukishima. "D-don't say that!" He glanced back at Orihime, who merely smiled. This only furthered his descent into embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands.

Closing his book, Tsukishima sat up straight, addressing Orihime directly. "And I presume I need no introductions."

"Shūkurō Tsukishima." Orihime's voice was small, but the words came out cleanly. She hadn't quite meant to say them aloud, but something seemed to compel her. "I already know. And it is… good to meet all of you as well."

"Tell me, Orihime, what brought you to our headquarters tonight?" Tsukishima took his own drink from the table, swirling it around in the short, wide glass. Ice danced as it dwindled in the amber liquid. "I assume your friends brought you along."

She nodded slowly, rubbing her arms. "They invited me to come with them," she said. "They said it was a… group meeting that got set up after the… the uh, earthquake in November."

Jackie gave a small peal of humorless laughter. "An earthquake. Quite an _earthquake_ that was, huh?" She gave Orihime a pointed look, leaning back as well.

"I'm curious." Taking a moment to drink, Tsukishima stared into his glass, watching as the liquid receded, falling back to the bottom. "What's your take on this… _earthquake_ that hit Karakura Town. It seems odd that it never really hit the outlying towns, just that one spot." His brown eyes danced, analyzing her carefully.

Sweat began to form on Orihime's forehead, her hands shaking a bit. "I-I don't know if I understand." She glanced around the room, feeling all eyes on her. "Are you asking me what I think happened?"

"What're you, dumb?" Riruka glared at her again. "That's what he just said! What the hell do you think happened back in November?"

"Riruka."

The way he spoke her name sent chills down Orihime's spine. It was still a warm voice, but its intentions were deadly. Without another word, Riruka stopped, resigning herself. But she never looked away from Orihime, her arms folded.

With a shaky exhale, Orihime chose her next words carefully. "I'm, uh, honestly not too sure. Everything about that day is kind of blurry. I do remember a lot of the main roads were torn up, and it took several months for a lot of our big business to get back up and running." She tried to ignore Tsukishima's penetrating gaze but was failing miserably. "Whatever happened, it nearly destroyed our town. A lot… a lot of people went missing." Chizuru's face flashed in her mind, causing her to wince.

Tsukishima said nothing for a moment, merely nodding slowly. Setting his drink on the table, he stood, taking his book with him. "I see." He casually approached the tall kitchen counter, leaning against it, peering over to see what Giriko was making. "So, if I said the name Sōsuke Aizen, it would mean nothing to you, then."

The name hit her like a bullet, stealing the air from her lungs. Despite her own self-control, she knew that he had cracked through her attempts to hide. The very name instilled a primal fear in her, his very face burned into her brain. His smile broadened upon seeing her reaction, his head lifting. "I see, so you do know what happened last November." His fingers drummed on the counter before reaching out, taking a glass from Giriko. Crimson liquid swirled against the inside, two pieces of ice clinking. A single maraschino cherry swam at the bottom, collecting air bubbles on its malformed surface. He walked back over to the couches, handing her the glass, which she took with shaking hands.

"You don't have to fear us, Orihime." Tsukishima sat in his place on the couch, his attention fully on her now. "We mean you no harm or ill will. There is no need to hide from us that you are clearly more than a little spirit sensitive."

Panic began to settle over Orihime, her chest visibly heaving. Her hands grasped at the glass, the liquid trembling. _I shouldn't have come here,_ she thought. _Not alone at least. I should've brought Tatsuki. Keigo. Kon. Why did I do this?!_ "Who are you people?"

"We are the Xcution." Looking up for a moment, Yukio spoke casually, the light on his screen flicker over his face and in his eyes. "We are a group of humans who not only can see spirits but can interact with them. Our bodies possess powers as well. We are what are known as Fullbringers."

"Fullbringers…" Her head tilted to the side, thinking. "I… don't recognize that term." She wracked her brain, wondering if Urahara had ever mentioned such a thing. _I haven't really seen him all that much, either,_ she thought. _Not since I finished healing the wounded, at least._

"That seems to be a common thing with most spiritually aware beings," Tsukishima said, shaking his head. "To be fair, we are not a common occurrence anymore. There used to be more people like us in the world. But in more recent times, possibly with the rise of industry and innovation, we began to dwindle."

"So, you're just humans, but with powers then?" Orihime asked. "Not, like, substitute Shinigami or Arrancar, or anything like that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Tsukishima lowered his head. "You know your stuff, I'll give you that." He laughed, taking another swig of his drink. "It's clear you have experience with the spiritual world."

Gasping, Orihime covered her mouth. _I've said too much! Crap!_

"To answer your question, we really are nothing more than human beings with spiritual powers." The book opened on Tsukishima's lap, cream pages falling to the side as words spread out across their surfaces. "However, how we got those powers is a little more… complicated. From what we know, our powers stem from a point before we were born, where our mothers came into contact with corrupted spiritual beings. Here in Japan, that would usually be a Hollow or a Hollow-related being. Of course, our mothers survived, but our spiritual composition was forever altered."

Her hands no longer shaking, Orihime sat back, thinking. "I see." Condensation fell down the glass and onto her uniform shirt, spreading through the fabric. "That's… Yeah, I've never heard of Fullbringers before. I've only met Shinigami and Hollows." She bit back mentioning anything about Quincies, not wanting to draw anymore attention to her knowledge or affiliations.

"Interesting, considering you would technically be classified as a Fullbringer yourself." Yukio spoke up again, this time not looking up from his console. "You have all the characteristics of one, at least."

"W-wait, what?"

"I mean, think about it. You may not know if your own mother was attacked by a Hollow when you were _in utero_, but the other signs are clear." He raised a hand, counting off. "Your spiritual presence is incredibly strong, even if you try to cover it. The powers you have are contained to an item that – I presume – bears meaning to you, which is another thing we should mention." He tapped the areas near his temples, indicating her hair pins. "You are able to interact with other spirits, not just see them. There are other things I could mention, but it'd be fairly redundant." Leaning forward, Yukio gave her a pointed look. "You're a Fullbringer. Like us."

Sitting in stunned silence, Orihime seemed motionless. _A Fullbringer._ The word rolled around in her mind, echoing. _A Fullbringer. So, there is a name for it._ After all this time, she never even had that. She'd only called herself a human. _Would that also apply to Tatsuki, too? Chad? Keigo? Mizuiro?_

A smirk appeared on Tsukishima's face again, clearly enjoying himself. "You seem to be in shock. Did we just entirely blow your mind there, Orihime?"

"I should say so, yeah." Orihime met his gaze, now more relaxed, confident. "I never even thought to classify what I should be called. I mean, it's been a faint thought, but to know that there are more than just me is… kind of fascinating."

Laughing, Tsukishima grinned wider. "Well, then." He met Yukio's expressionless eyes before addressing Orihime again. "Allow us to educate you further."

* * *

**Five hours Prior**

Amber eyes watched as the tired shopkeeper sat before the control panel, his back slumped. "You look nervous," Yoruichi said, slowly walking up behind Urahara. "I've never once seen you so nervous when speaking with Jushiro. It's not like he's going to bite your head off, Kisuke."

Head bowed forward, Urahara sighed. "This time, he just might." Fingers rubbed against his temples, fighting back the horrendous headache he'd had throughout the day. "I mean, after everything that's happened, and all the things that're probably going to happen, I'd probably bite my head off if I were in his position."

Shaking her head, Yoruichi gently rubbed Urahara's shoulders, leaning against the back of his chair. "Well, either way, we'll get through this together. There's no point in beating yourself up over this." The screen overhead began to buzz, indicating that a message was coming through. "Just be as clear and direct as you can, and we should be able to work this out. It's not like the Winter War is happening all over again."

The screen exploded to life, bringing Jushiro Ukitake's tired face with it. Bringing up his head, Urahara nodded his head, expression somber. "It's good to see you as always, Jushiro," he said.

"_And the same for you, Kisuke_." Jushiro returned the nod, smiling tiredly. His long white hair, usually loose around his shoulders, was tied back. The angles on his face seemed deeper, darker. "_Tell me, what is it you wanted to report? I gathered from your message that it was urgent._"

"It is rather urgent, I'm afraid." Urahara glanced up at Yoruichi before continuing, groaning in reluctance. "It would seem that we have… a second team of individuals in Hell as we speak. An unsanctioned one, led by none other than Lieutenant Renji Abarai."

Jushiro's face suddenly hardened a bit, his expression grave. "_Against direct orders_?"

"Yes. The lieutenant was instructed by both me and Lieutenant Kuchiki to remain in Karakura Town until the away team's arrival back to the World of the Living. However, he did not go by himself."

White brows furrowed as Jushiro's expression became increasingly troubled. "_Do go on, Kisuke_."

"Uh, well, it would appear that two members from C46-S have accompanied Lieutenant Abarai," Urahara added. "Both Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Amelia Locklear entered Hell early this morning with Renji. A note was left with Hiyori Sarugaki, stating that they desired to go in as a backup team."

"Was this note written by Lieutenant Abarai himself?"

"No, sir. It was allegedly written by Amelia Locklear. Her sister and Hiyori have verified as such."

Silence passed between them, with Jushiro visibly upset. He placed his head in his hands, rubbing his face profusely. Urahara could feel Yoruichi continuously rubbing his shoulders, feeling his tension rising as the seconds passed. He appreciated it, leaning into it, but his eyes never left Jushiro. _He looks too tired,_ he thought. _Has he even slept in the past eight months?_

"_I… I see_." Jushiro looked up, his green eyes steely. "_This will unfortunately have to be brought up at the next captain's meeting, which just so happens to be in…_" He looked off screen at something, his shoulders falling further. "_Two hours. Wonderful_." He grabbed a piece of paper, jotting down quick notes. "_Seeing as Captain Kuchiki is still absent from his position, Lieutenant Abarai's discipline will be decided by acting Head Captain Soifon._" He looked up grimly at the screen. "_And I doubt she will be merciful_."

Yoruichi's serene smile faltered, her eyes snapping up. "Byakuya is absent?" She looked down at Urahara, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, he's absent? Don't tell me he's-."

"_Still with the Royal Guard in the Soul King palace_." Jushiro nodded, exhaling. "_His zanpakuto's healing is proving to be harder than anticipated. Lieutenant Abarai and I were managing the Sixth Division in his absence._" Letting his hands fall on the desk, both Yoruichi and Urahara could see the grim line his mouth formed. "_Things in the Soul Society are still… struggling to reshape themselves, I am ashamed to say. And with the Head Captain gone to the Centrum, we are struggling even further._"

Urahara had figured it would be that way in the Soul Society, but not to this degree. "I hear Central 46 was not kind in their punishment towards the squads that disobeyed orders handed down to the Head Captain."

"_You have heard correctly._" White brows furrowed again, glancing to the side. "_Restrictions have been placed on nearly all divisions, revoking certain privileges. Central 46 has passed that all Shinigami who are sent on mission should be tracking devices that are monitored by those in Central 46's ranks. We are, essentially, under house arrest_." He leaned forward, shaking his head. "_My division ever-so-much so. After they discovered Tia Harribel and her underlings were rescued by me, they've been harsher on me, even though we have established a… rather shaky alliance with the new leader of Las Noches_."

"You have our sincerest apologies, Jushiro," Yoruichi said, her tone heavy. "No matter what, you will always have our support here in the World of the Living."

"Agreed," Urahara added. "Furthermore, we will keep an eye on our friends in Hell. If we detect anything wrong, we will contact you immediately."

Flashing yet another tired smile, Jushiro nodded. "_I thank you both_." He paused for a moment, glancing around once again. "_I presume that Renji handed you the message yesterday?_"

Yoruichi looked down at Urahara, confused. Ignoring her, Urahara nodded. "I did, we always appreciate a heads up. Until the next update, stay well." Before he pressed the button to end the call, he added, "And please get some sleep. You're starting to look like the Head Captain. You keep this up and you might start going bald." He smirked playfully.

Laughing as well, the captain waved him off. "_I make no promises, Kisuke. But I do hope you take your own advice. Until next time_." The screen went black, leaving a reflection of Yoruichi and Urahara behind.

"What's all this talk of a message, Kisuke?" Yoruichi demanded. "You never told me about that little juicy tidbit."

"Ow, Yoruichi, you're going to pull a muscle!" Wincing, Urahara fished the piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it up to her. "I was going to tell you this, but things got out of hand this morning."

Lifting one hand to take the paper, Yoruichi opened it, her eyes scanning over the contents. Her face contorted, thinking as she let it fall back to Urahara. "_Beware Xcution_." The words rolled off her lips. "That name rings a bell."

"It's that new cult that's been gaining popularity in Naruki City and now Karakura Town." Urahara leaned back, letting Yoruichi continue. "I'm sure he'll send more information later, but even before he sent the message, I wasn't too keen on Xcution myself. It seemed too… simple."

Nodding mindlessly, Yoruichi sighed. "I see. Well, since that's over, how about we go see how lunch is coming around. I'm sure you'll need it before Hiyori comes over and makes a ruckus."

Groaning, Urahara stood up, stretching his shoulders. "You're right about that. I barely had enough strength to face Jushiro, and that's saying something." Turning, he faced Yoruichi with a small smile, placing his hat back on his head. "Shall we?"

* * *

**Present Time**

Tatsuki stared out the front window of the Kurosaki residence, her eyes glued to the street. For the past couple of hours, she waited patiently for a head of orange hair to come bobbing down the street, making her way to the front door. But she never came, leaving Tatsuki with an ever-building pit of fear in her stomach.

"Hey, Tatsuki!"

Her head turned slowly, seeing Keigo sitting between Mizuiro and Chad, waving a controller. "Why don't you play this round? Kon's tired of playing and we need a fourth player." The others turned to look back at her as well, with Kon approaching her.

"You're still waiting on Orihime, huh?" Kon's voice was laced with concern, his eyes moving towards the window. "I get it. But maybe she's… just running late."

"There's something wrong." Tatsuki turned away, staring out the window. "I'm surprised you guys can't feel it."

The four guys glanced at each other, shrugging. "If you mean the Gates of Hell being opened, then hell yeah something's wrong," Keigo said. "Bad spiritual matter is practically spilling out into Karakura Town."

Tatsuki shook her head. "That's not what I mean," she said. "There's something else going on. I can feel it in my bones. I think she's in trouble."

"Woah, now hold on." Keigo placed the controller down, joining Tatsuki by the window. "I get you're worried, especially with the argument that you mentioned, but I think going out there on your own to look for her is not the best idea." He motioned towards the window. "Besides, Orihime's strong. She can handle a lot of things."

"Keigo, it's 11 p.m." She turned to him, her gaze serious. "She left with Michiru and the others around 5 p.m. There's no way that meeting has been going on for six hours." She pointed emphatically, her face twitching. "Something isn't right here."

"W-well, maybe she went home!"

"I've called her at least five times. She isn't picking up."

Keigo was stumped, his shoulders sagging. "O-oh, well…"

"Should we go looking for her?" Kon asked. "I'll help if you do!"

"You shouldn't go with me, Kon." Tatsuki headed for the front door. "That's not necessarily the best idea with all that's going on."

"What?" Kon looked surprised. "But why?"

"Because you're wearing Ichigo's body," she said matter-of-factly. "That's not gonna help."

Connecting the dots, Kon didn't press the issue, taking a step back. "You have a point, I guess," he said, pouting a little.

"Then I'll go with you." Chad stood up, walking towards the front entrance. "Keigo and Mizuiro, you guys should stay here until we get back. We don't know if it's too safe for you all to be wandering alone at night."

Keigo looked afraid. "But what will we tell Mizuho if we don't go home by midnight?"

"I don't know, maybe text her?" Tatsuki gave him a look, shrugging. "It's not that hard to tell her what's going on. I feel like she'd be more pissed if you went out on your own with all this going on."

"Besides, it's a weekend night," Chad added. "If need be, you can crash on the couch. Ichigo's let me do that before. Blankets are in the closet by the bathroom, pillows upstairs."

"Then protection falls to me!" Kon did a theatrical salute, standing to attention. "Got it! Phone in if you run into any trouble!" Tatsuki was already out the door by the time Kon finished his statement, leaving Chad to close the door behind them. "Aw, man, why is everyone being mean to me today?!" Kon wailed, his arms falling to his side.

"You'll live," Mizuiro called over to him. "Now come back here and join us for another round!"

Sulking, Kon sat next to Keigo, picking up Chad's controller. "You seem awfully calm about this, Mizuiro," he complained. "What if Orihime really is in trouble?"

Shrugging, Mizuiro flashed him a smile. "I trust those guys will be able to handle it," he said simply. "I have to place trust in them, or the anxiety would be so crippling I couldn't live my day-to-day life, Kon."

Pausing, Keigo and Kon stared at Mizuiro, shocked to hear him state something so heavy in such a casual tone. "Now," Mizuiro continued, "how about that next round, huh?"

* * *

**A/N**: Well, looks like I managed to squeeze one last chapter out of 2019, huh? Meant to have one ready after New Years, but hey. What can ya do! I hope you guys enjoy this fairly long chapter! Next chapter or two should be hell-centric. But fear not! We will have a few chapters that focus on the Soul Society and our Head Captain visiting the Centrum! This story is going to be... a fairly long one, so strap yourselves in for 2020, because it's gonna be alot! Thank you guys for reading and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!


	10. Ch 10 No Eyes to Hear, No Ears to See

His shoes mere inches from the water, Ichigo looked down. The surface was deceptively smooth, like thick frosted glass, going on forever and fading to a bright blue. "The only way out is down," he muttered, eyes narrowing. It didn't seem right. If what Kokutō said was true, and there really was some sort of monster in these dead waters, then where was it?

"Hey, now, don't stare too long at the water, kid." Kokutō's voice echoed. "This level is notorious for making people daydream for weeks on end!" Pulling his eyes away, Ichigo blinked, feeling the dryness. He had no idea how long he'd been staring, but if Kokutō had said nothing, he probably would have stared off for a while longer.

Following Kokutō at a steady pace, Rukia seemed confused. "How exactly are we supposed to reach the next level?" She peered down at the perfect blue for a moment, as if searching for something – anything to move under the calm, peaceful surface. "Just what kind of monster is living under there? Because it doesn't look like anything is even moving under that water."

Laughing raucously, Kokutō turned on his heel, bending down. "Questions, questions, questions." His words were laced with venom, and his only visible eye narrowed to a slit. He walked towards her, only a foot away from her face. "After all of this time, even though I've clearly demonstrated my trustworthiness and my ability to navigate this place, you still interrogate me?" Rukia seemed taken aback by his sudden outburst, her hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword. He noticed and grimaced, standing back to his full height. "My god, for someone who acts so tough, you're awfully quick to grab for your sword."

Before Rukia could say anything, Ichigo grabbed her arm gently standing between her and Kokutō. "Rukia, I get why you're on high alert, I do." He glanced back at the Togabito for a moment, then grimaced. "But please just let him lead the way. The faster we can get to Karin and Yuzu, the faster we can leave this place."

Letting go of her zanpakuto, Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Ichigo, this guy's being vague," she said in a low tone. "Forgive me for not trusting him, but he's a Togabito. I mean, doesn't something feel off to you?"

"Has he given us a reason to not trust him at any point?"

Rukia paused for a moment, her lips parting as she tried to come up with something to say. "W-well, I guess… not yet, no." Her shoulders sagged for a moment. "But-."

"Unless he gives us even an inkling of a reason to distrust him, please stop pestering him." Ichigo gave her a small smile. "Please. For me. He's our only option in finding my sisters."

"Ichigo, you-!"

"Rukia!" The desperation in his voice leaked through, his eyes pleading. "Please, just promise me that you'll stop. I'm not asking you to lower your guard."

Sighing deeply, Rukia lowered her head. "Fine." Her eyes closed. "I'll stop."

The smile returned on Ichigo's face, giving her arm one small squeeze of reassurance before turning to follow Kokutō. The Togabito gave her a derisive look, his lips parting in a sneer as he turned away.

"Don't worry, Rukia." Uryu's voice was close to her ear for a moment. Looking up, she saw him watch as the pair bolted from their island to the one across, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not getting a good feeling from this either. Ichigo may be emotionally compromised, but if anything goes south, just know I'm with you when it comes to doing what's necessary." He met her eyes, nodding.

"Thanks, Uryu." Rukia gave him a small smile. "I know he's just trying to get to his sisters as fast as he can. But I just…" She began walking forward, her feet teetering on the edge of the island. "I can't help myself."

Standing at the basin of the other island, Kokutō scoffed. "Thanks for calming your little girlfriend back there," he said snidely. "She just doesn't want to get off my back."

"She's worried," Ichigo said mindlessly, jumping up to the ledge. "I can't really blame her too much." Scanning the horizon, he let himself immerse into the spiritual presence of this level, feeling out for something, anything. _I can't feel Yuzu or Karin_, he thought, _but there's something wrong. Like one large mass of a presence, surrounding us. It's like this place is alive._ A muffled feeling arose in the back of his mind, moving ever so slightly.

A hand gripped his shoulder suddenly, pulling him back. "Are you even listening to me, kid?" Kokutō stared at him, his eyes narrowed. "What'd I tell you about staring off into the water?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not." His voice was low, as if someone were listening. "There's something large out there. I think it's waiting for us." He looked to Kokutō. "Is that the monster you were talking about?"

His brows rising, Kokutō looked mildly impressed. "Well, well, that's a first. Not many can really sense the monster in the water." He shrugged, looking out at the endless sea. "Probably because it's so large it melds with the atmosphere, but the fact that you can sense it, kid, is pretty telling."

"A very impressive feat indeed, even for a Shinigami."

Turning, both Kokutō and Ichigo unsheathed their swords, facing the trio that descended upon them. They landed on various parts of the island, cutting off Rukia and Uryu on the other side. Below, one of the figures looked up, speaking once more in a deep, ominous voice. Where his eyes should be were two wriggling ends of what looked like worms. "We were hoping to find you here, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Are you the ones who took my sisters?!" Ichigo shouted, the chain on Zangetsu jingling as he adjusted his grip. "Where the hell did you take them?!"

The Togabito laughed, his lips stretching into a cruel smile. "Yes, we were the ones who came for your sisters," he replied. "But if you come with us peacefully, you'll be able to see them again. Very, very soon, in fact."

"Now, now, darling!" One of the larger Togabito bounced, coming closer. "There's no need to be so uptight! We'll show you the way! There's no need to associate yourself with the likes of this _filth_." Two small eyes glared out from a puffy face, sneering at Kokutō. His oversized stomach jiggled freely with each movement, making his stride even more ridiculous.

Stone cracked as the third figure perched on the end of a large glaive, two more points sticking out above the main blade. "There's no need to look at us with such fear in your eyes, Kurosaki. We didn't harm your sisters, and you have our word we will lead you to them without so much as a scratch."

Kokutō scoffed, glaring at the trio. "The nerve of you three," he spat. "Big balls for child kidnappers. You lot don't scare me."

"Where are the rest of you?" Ichigo growled. "There were five of you when you were in the World of the Living."

The third figure scowled, staring Ichigo down from hooded eyes. Scars lined his body, crossing each other. He looked more like a walking mass of scar tissue, with very little skin exposed. Broken teeth stuck out from cracked lips. "I'm sorry we couldn't all come to welcome you here, Kurosaki. We're a very busy group, in case you were wondering." Jumping down from his perch, he pulled the glaive from its perch, spinning it precariously. "Allow us to properly introduce ourselves. I am Murakumo."

Dancing with anticipation, the larger Togabito blew Ichigo an obnoxious kiss. "The name's Taikon, darling, and don't forget it!"

"And I am Gunjō," the first Togabito said solemnly. "Lord Shuren and Garogai send their warmest regards and join us in welcoming you to Hell."

Blue energy exploded inches from where Gunjō stood, forcing the Togabito back a few steps. The tail stumps in his eyes wriggled angrily, his teeth gnashing as he glared up at Uryu, his weapon at the ready. "Forgive me, but we aren't here for pleasantries," Uryu called down. "You're just getting in our way."

With a grunt, Gunjō lashed out, his arms extending towards Uryu, who jumped up to avoid them. A volley of Heilig Pfeil descended on the Togabito, but Gunjō managed to avoid them, drawing closer. "Damn brat!" he seethed, running along the edge of the wall, second set of tendrils lashing out at Uryu as well. Before he could latch onto Uryu, his arms were severed, a flash of violet light passing between them. Rukia slid past, a cloud of dust rising from behind her heels.

"I see you've elected to go the difficult route, then," Murakumo said, readying his weapon. "Harmed or unharmed, we'll drag you to Captain Amagai if we have to." With that, he lunged at Ichigo, bare feet slapping against the concrete. Ichigo crossed his blades just in time, bearing the brunt of his attack head on. He grunted, feeling his feet slide a few inches before Murakumo aimed again, slicing from above and hitting the ground where Ichigo once stood.

"No fun, I'm stuck with you!" Taikon laughed, stretching his fingers. Each joint cracked, the unsettling sound echoing. "I was hoping to at least get the Kurosaki boy instead, but I suppose you'll have to do, Kokutō!" He lunged, reaching for Kokutō's face.

Snarling, Kokutō blocked the lunge with the flat of his blade. "Oh, gee, I'm so flattered," he spat. "So sorry I couldn't meet your high expectations, you bloated bag of-!" His sentence was cut short as a meaty foot caught him in the ribs, sending him crashing into the sandy floor of the basin.

The large Togabito giggled as he jumped, twirling as he descended. "I'm afraid I'll make short work of you. You offer me nothing to further my own skills. How boring!" He shuffled across the sand with hands extended outward daintily as he readied another blow.

Grabbing a fistful of sand, Kokutō rose up, tossing it into Taikon's eyes as soon as he was in range. Taikon squealed in rage and pain, tearing at his face and stumbling back a moment. Seizing his moment, Kokutō ran toward the pole in the center of the island and bounced off of it, jumping towards Taikon with sword raised. "That's it," he muttered. "Keep stumbling around like that. You won't last much longer!" He brought down his sword, aiming for Taikon's head.

To his dismay, Kokutō's sword wedged between two fat fingers, gripping so hard that a crack could be heard. "What was that about not lasting much longer?" Taikon said smugly. "If I'm not mistaken, your sword should be pretty easy to snap in two. A regular sword can't last long against me!" A toothy grin cut into his swollen face, his already tiny eyes growing even smaller. "What a shame! If you die now, you'll end up aaaaaall the way at the bottom of Hell again, where you should've stayed in the first place, you pest!" Before he could do anything more, a burst of blue energy hit him in the back, knocking him forward.

Looking over Taikon's head, Kokutō could just make out Uryu's body flailing over the side of the ledge, Gunjō's tendrils tossing him the air. Rukia could be seen avoiding two of them, running along the extending on. She had her sights on Uryu, ducking down as another tendril made another pass. "Hold on, Uryu!" she shouted, jumping toward the Quincy, her free hand outstretched.

"Gotcha, Shinigami!" Rukia grunted as a tendril hit her from behind, knocking her into the stone below. Groaning in pain, she tried to stand, but something wrapped around her stomach, yanking her off her feet before she could properly recover. With each passing second, Gunjō's grip on both Uryu and Rukia tightened, their faces twisted in agony as he lifted them up side by side.

Despite her pain, Rukia lifted her sword, prepared to plunge it into the tendril that held her. "Don't try it, Shinigami," Gunjō threatened. Another tendril lifted above Uryu's head, the sharp point pressed against his skull. "If you do, your friend will be missing a head before your feet could touch the ground."

Her arms trembled as she tried not to black out, glancing over at Uryu. She watched as she grasped at the thick tendrils, his Quincy cross dangling at the side. "S-shit…" Her grip on Sode no Shirayuki was starting to loosen, her vision fading. "Uryu, I-."

Blood erupted from the sudden cuts to the tendril, splattering against Uryu and Rukia as they fell. A gray-clad figure stood where they once hovered, blood dripping from his black, crooked blade. "KOKUTŌ!" Gunjō's rage-filled voice echoed in Rukia's ears, her lungs screaming as she found herself able to breathe again.

"Get lost, you disgusting freak!" A brutal kick to the head sent Gunjō flying downward, crashing into an enraged Taikon. Both Togabito crashed into the sand at the bottom of the basin, Kokutō looking down at them as he let his sword rest on his shoulder. Blood stained his ragged robe, bright against the mundane colors. "You lot always seem to reach a new low every time I see you."

The cloud of sand vanished, revealing the two Togabito as they rose to their feet. Gunjō's tendrils were slowly growing back and Taikon spat large gobs of sand from his mouth. "A pathetic flea on our backside, that's what you are, Kokutō." Gunjō's deep voice rose up, his teeth grinding. "We should've crushed you before we even left on that damn mission. Would've saved us all the headache."

"Enough talk!" Taikon screeched. "Let's crush them now!" But his confidence was cut short by thick volley of Heilig Pfeil, showering both Togabito before they could even think to move.

Turning back, Kokutō spared Uryu and Rukia a glance. "Well, I can safely say this is my first time being rescued by a Quincy," he snarked. "Good of you to step in there."

"Simply returning the favor," Uryu stated, lowering his bow. "I may not trust you, but Quincy do have a sense of honor. Besides, you stepped in first, even if it was just to stay on Ichigo's good side."

Kokutō smirked, turning towards them. "You're both tough nuts to crack. Ichigo must mean a lot to you both if you're this paranoid about him getting betrayed."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "He's our friend, of course we're concerned for his well-being."

"A friend to one of you, maybe," Kokutō shot back. "But I suspect he means far more than that to the other. Am I wrong?" A predatory grin crossed his face as he leaned forward. "That kind of _devotion_ is rather hard to miss."

The area behind Kokutō filled with a bright purple light, followed by a deafening roar. He turned in time, watching as it cascaded over the three of them. The blast tore into the ledge, spilling out into the water and faded out shortly thereafter, leaving a heart-shaped hole where it blasted through. "Sorry, children!" Taikon shouted. "But you should never have sent so much spiritual matter my way! With so much ammunition, I could have leveled an entire battlefield!"

"Did they land in the water, then?" Gunjō asked, stepping out from the smoke and looking through the hole. Water lapped against the fragmented ledge, touching the sand as it slowly made its way into the basin.

"Perhaps, if their bodies survived such a blast!" Taikon waddled towards the giant hole, staring out toward the water. "That leaves us with Kurosaki alone! How exciting!"

Above the carnage, Ichigo fended off each attack with relative ease, even able to match Murakumo's increasing speed. Sparks flew as the glaive scraped across Zangetsu, Ichigo wincing as the noise unsettled him to the core. _Dammit, I can't see Rukia, Uryu or Kokutō_, he thought. _Their presences moved also. I gotta finish this guy!_

"My, my, for a human you know how to hold your own quite well!" Murakumo swung the glaive horizontally, which Ichigo deflected and jumped away from. "Although, I suppose I shouldn't be too shocked. You were the one who defeated Sōsuke Aizen all by your lonesome."

The very name sent cold shivers down Ichigo's spine, wincing as it echoed. "I don't have time for this," he growled. "I need to find Karin and Yuzu."

"I keep trying to tell you that if you come with us, you'll see them again." Murakumo grinned, his weapon poised and ready to strike. "You're the only one who's wasting time. Don't you want to see them again?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo lashed out, met by the long black hilt of Murakumo's glaive. "I won't go with the likes of you!"

The Togabito laughed. "And yet you'll wander there wastes of Hell with scum like Kokutō?! You are rather misguided, then. He's nothing but trouble on legs!"

"Maybe, but he didn't steal my sisters at least!"

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past him!"

Jumping back, Ichigo began to twirl the smaller blade by a short length of chain then tossing it out. It arched through the air, ready to wrap itself around Murakumo's waist. However, Murakumo was too quick, letting the chain wrap around the underside of his glaive, tightening its grip before pulling Ichigo off his feet. Yelling as he flew through the air, Ichigo gripped on for dear life, watching as the ground beneath his feet was replaced by blue as far as he could see. The bright light above reflected off the water, his own reflection barely noticeable on the surface.

"Letting your emotions run away with you is dangerous here, Kurosaki," Murakumo called to him, letting his dangle over the water. "If I were you, I'd just surrender now. Your friends are dead, and now you're outnumbered. Besides, we need you alive. It'd be a shame if our friend Amagai learned that you died before he got to meet you."

_Dammit._ Ichigo felt his muscles start to scream as he held onto Zangetsu's hilt and chain with all the strength he could muster. _He's right. I really did my anger get out of hand, even after they all warned me._ He ground his teeth, fighting back the urge to look down. But there was a small voice calling out, whispering his name. It wasn't one he knew, as it crept over him like a ghost.

_Ichigo Kurosaki…_

_No, don't look! _He screamed at himself.

_Ichigooooo._

His eyes wavered as they looked back, seeing through blurring vision his own reflection. It was clearer now, a face staring back at him. But it wasn't his, replaced by one much paler, eyes much darker. Long dark hair trailed down his back. The hell?

_I-Chi-Go. I-Chi-Go!_

It sounded like a child's voice, chanting his name with joy. _I-Chi-Go! Don't be scared!_

"Uh oh, looks like the monster's sinking it's hooks into you!" Murakumo laughed. "You're already looking, despite all the warnings, huh? Is it talking to you?" He waved his glaive back and forth, watching Ichigo's grasp on his zanpakuto weaken. "If you're really gonna be this stubborn, I guess I can't help it if you succumb to your own stupidity, now can I?"

_I-Chi-Go I-Chi-Go I-Chi-Go I-CHI-GO!_

Ichigo was in a trance-like state, staring at the expressionless face that stared back at him. He could barely hear the groaning sound of the chain as it carried his weight, with Murakumo slowly lowering him towards the water. The Togabito watched with wide, crazed eyes, hoping to see the monster peek its head out of the water, reach out for the human. With a snap, the short black blade gave way, the chain unwinding from the glaive and letting Ichigo's body fall towards the water.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, KID!" Kokutō's voice echoed across the water as he reached for Ichigo, but his hand was just shy of Ichigo's wrist.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed, Uryu close behind. But they were too late, watching as Ichigo disappeared beneath the water. Not so much as a ripple signified his existence, leaving them in a long, painful moment of silence.

"Aw, what a shame!" Murakumo posed triumphantly with his glaive, leaning against it as he watched the realization wash over their faces. "Looks like your little friend is now going to become a permanent resident of Hell!"

Uryu looked up, barely suppressing his rage. "What do you mean?"

An incredulous look crossed Murakumo's face. "Oh, did our friend Kokutō not tell you? If you die here, you will be reborn as a prisoner of Hell, trapped for all eternity, or until you lose the will to live."

"BASTARD!" Kokutō shouted, unsheathing his sword.

But there was no time to process what happened next, the very air around them turning cold. Any moisture that surrounded them froze instantly, the surface of the water starting to crack and stiffen. The spiritual pressure began to rise quickly, filling those around Rukia with dread.

"Dance…"

Uryu looked over in time to see the terrible expression on her face, the danger in her eyes. Never once had he imagined he would see such rage on a calm, composed Rukia. She was contained, duty-first, much like his own father. But her expression sent fear shooting through his body before he could even utter a word.

"… _SODE NO SHIRAYUKI_!"

An arctic blast shot out as a white ribbon encircled her, almost knocking both Kokutō and Uryu off their feet.

"Oh my!" Taikon and a fully healed Gunjō appeared next to Murakumo. "It looks like this Shinigami might be fun after all!"

"Good, they're not all duds, then." Gunjō's tendrils poised to strike, his back arched forward. "It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun while the boy's corpse decomposes. Saves us a little time." With a horrible sound, two of the worm-like tendrils snaked out, prepared to wrap themselves around Rukia once more. But they found nothing but empty air, leaving him in a moment of shock. He barely had enough time to realize the blood that shot out into the air was his own, spilling onto the now-frozen stone. It congealed at his feet, the pain beginning to settle in.

"G-Gunjō!" Murakumo twirled his glaive, prepared to come to his comrade's aide, but found his feet stuck to the surface of the ledge.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you, Togabito." Rukia stood between the group, her head bowed forward. "As of this moment, the stone beneath your feet has reached a temperature near absolute zero. Meaning that, not only is every drop of moisture frozen, but it dropped so quickly that anything attached to the surface has become stuck." Her head lifted, her eyes glowing menacingly, bloodlust in her tone. "If you even move wrong, the skin from the bottoms of your feet will tear off, exposing muscle and bone, which will also rapidly freeze."

Breaking her explanation, Taikon laughed again, reaching down. "That's all well and good, but if you are indeed the one creating such a feat, then you are sure to be leaking spiritual energy. All good for me, as that's all I need to blast you away again!" His hands touched the frozen stone, absorbing the frost through his fingertips. "Ah, yes, this is delicious!"

"Perhaps." Rukia began to approach the Togabito, her expression unchanged. "But the temperature will do you no good. See for yourself."

Giving her a confused look, Taikon looked down. While still absorbing the spiritual energy, he could see his fingertips slowly turning blue, then black, all feeling starting to decrease as if rose up. Terrified, he pulled back, whimpering as his fingers cracked near the knuckle. "W-well, I have enough here for an attack!"

"I'm sure." A bell jingled softly, followed by the graceful white ribbon that danced at the end of Sode no Shirayuki's hilt. "But who will hit who first, I wonder?" Rukia's blade swished through the air, a gust of freezing air following. "_Some no Mai_…"

The blood in Taikon's veins ran cold as he realized he couldn't avoid what was coming, no matter how quickly he produced his own attack. "Murakumo!" he squealed, turning back to face his comrade. "Murakumo, do something, dammit!"

Fumbling, Murakumo raised his glaive, prepared to help, but his hand sizzled as a blue arrow hit, knocking the weapon from his hand. "DAMMIT!" He gripped his hand and knelt, staring up at Uryu, who stared at him from behind his Heilig Bogen.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to sit this one out," Uryu called out.

"…_Tsukishiro._"

A circle completed by the tip of her blade, ice built up at an alarming rate, covering Taikon's feet. "N-no, what is th-this?!" The words barely escaped his lips before the ice circle shot upward, forming an intimidating column that grated over stone. Then, with little time to process, the column shattered, falling into the water and leaving nothing behind, not leaving even a drop of blood as Taikon's body disappeared.

Murakumo watched in shock and horror, unsure what to do. Cradling his hand, he knew he was next. "To think I just reformed recently, too," he muttered, grimacing. "Dammit, Shuren, leaving us to do your dirty work for you. Once this is all over, I swear-."

"Now, for you…" Rukia's calm voice carried in the frigid air. The tips of her hair became frosty, edging upward as she approached. Her violet eyes lilted, filled with cold hatred. "Shall I perform the next dance?" She lifted Sode no Shirayuki's blade slowly, particles of ice tumbling away from it.

"You can kill me if you want, girl," Murakumo hissed, "but I'll be back in no time."

"Perfect. Then I'll get the pleasure of killing you again." Her words were unflinching. Her skin started to blanch, crystals forming on the surface of her lips.

"Rukia!" Uryu called. Concern filled his eyes. This was not like her in the slightest. "Rukia, that's enough."

Rukia turned her head slightly, her expression the same. "Not until I wipe his very existence from this world. Not after what he did to Ichigo."

_Oh no._ Uryu seemed uncertain, sparing a glance at Kokutō. _This is like what happened to Ichigo when he Hollowfied. She's losing control of herself. It's this place…_ "Rukia, wait, I got him!" He readied an arrow, prepared to fire at the Togabito's chest. He hoped that once he was dead, Rukia's rage-fueled trance would dissipate, that she would come back to her senses.

"Looks like that girl's more powerful that I could've guessed," Kokutō muttered, his head tilting to the side. He watched as she drew closer, the space between her and Murakumo filling with rising ice crystals. "Fascinating."

"RUKIA, STOP!" Uryu knew if he came closer, he would be caught in her sphere of influence, keeping his distance. His fingers trembled at the end of his bow, holding back the arrow. "LET ME TAKE HIM OUT!"

"He is mine, Uryu." Her voice didn't waver. Rukia's hand turned, the tip of the blade facing the ground, ready to puncture it. "Don't interfere."

_Her voice sounds like Byakuya's_. The thought sent shivers down Uryu's spine. _It's unnerving!_ "I'm going to fire, stay back!" One finger released, leaving two on the end.

The water shifted suddenly, the thin layer of ice that covered it cracking loudly as it rose high into the air. A terrible roaring sound filled the eerie silence, startling all that witnessed. Rukia seemed to snap out of her rage, watching with wide eyes as the water towered, a barely distinguishable form taking shape.

"Move, kid!" Kokuto grabbed Uryu's arm, forcing him to fire the arrow into the air, letting it dissipate as they abandoned their positions. "The monster's rising!"

A head formed near the rising water's top, two dark recesses forming where eyes could be. They were two voids, water falling into them and spreading outward. It said nothing, a roar erupting from its throat. It was clearly agitated, ready to strike out at whoever disturbed its peace, freezing it below its desired temperatures.

"RUKIA!"

Blinking, Rukia realized it was her cue to move, her lungs burning as a puff of cold air exited her lips. In a flash, she vanished, appearing next to the others as they ran as fast as they could. Murakumo's cries could barely be heard above the monster's roars, not that Rukia cared either way.

"WHERE'S THAT EXIT, KOKUTŌ?" Uryu shouted.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ICHIGO!" Rukia's voice carried over the carnage. "WE NEED TO FIND HIM… OR… WHAT'S LEFT OF HIM!" Her voice nearly broke saying the words, the swell of emotions that came over her almost too much, even in that moment.

"THERE'S NO-!"

"GUYS!"

The familiar voice carried over to them, startling them as they saw a head of orange hair bobbing in the shallows, his arms waving in the air. "GUYS, THIS WAY!"

"ICHIGO?!" Rukia and Uryu cried out in unison, their eyes wide.

Ichigo continued to wave, pointing to a spot that swirled in the water, turning into a whirlpool not too far away. His body drifted closer, being pulled deeper. "I FOUND THE EXIT! HURRY!"

* * *

**Several Minutes Before**

Ichigo didn't fight the pressure that pushed him down past the water's surface. As soon as he hit the water, an odd sense of calm washed over him. But what he found weird was that there were no bubbles surging past him, no weird currents buffeting against his body. _This is… strange, _he thought, his eyes staring upward. _Am I already dead?_

"No, not unless you wish to be."

The voice was crystal clear, alarming Ichigo from his sluggish state. He turned his head to the side, seeing an endless expanse of light blue, nothing to obscure his vision. There was no floor that he could see, but the bright light from above illuminated the water. Not too far away, a figure stood still, waiting for him. Blinking in surprise, Ichigo turned, trying his best to get closer. But the more he moved, the more he realized just how resistant the water was. It was like swimming in corn syrup.

The figure drew closer, floating effortlessly. "There's no hurry here, Ichigo Kurosaki. We have all the time in the world." As it drew closer, Ichigo could see its face, his heart sinking. It looked like his reflection from earlier, its hair long and dangling near its thighs. Its eyes were dark, with a bizarre triangle of white in the middle, standing out against its dark face. Dark robes, much like a Shinigami's uniform, were torn and shredded, revealing a muscular torso underneath. "You're safe here with me. There's no need to struggle."

Shaking his head furiously, Ichigo tried futilely to get away. _I gotta find my sisters!_ His arms swung, trying to push against the water, but he stayed in place. _I can't stay here! My friends… my family…_ Exhaustion suddenly flooded his body, his muscles screaming.

"Your sisters are alright, Ichigo." Its voice was calm and deep, far older than the body portrayed it to be. "Why not just stay here? It's not like the world above offers you any sort of comfort or joy." A pale hand reached out, gentle and calm. Ichigo swore he could see a glimmer of pity in its eyes. Black hair swarmed around the figure, rippling behind him regally. "Nothing bad happens in this place. And if you stay, you will never be alone."

_Alone._ The word hit Ichigo weird, his eyes narrowing. He'd never really felt alone in his life, and mostly because he was always surrounded by people, friends and loved ones. But somehow, he felt lonely. As if in all those moments between, all those nights staring up at his marred ceiling were coming back to him. No matter how close he drew to others, somehow it was never enough.

"You're the type to be lonely," the figure continued. "It's in your nature, Ichigo." Reaching out, it touched his chest, right above where the small, round scar was. Ichigo winced, feeling a small twinge from the old wound. "If you didn't, then your destiny would be much crueler than it already is."

_What? What're you talking about?_

It tilted its head slightly, confused. "Are you saying you don't know? That no one has told you?" A thin, sad smile crossed its face, head lowering. "That's almost sadistic of them. The Shinigami know no shame, do they?"

A thought occurred to Ichigo. _You're talking about my heart, then?_

Dark eyes met his once again. "To a degree, yes. But you are more than just a heart, Ichigo. You should be aware of that. The Soul Society sure is and look what they did to their current Soul King."

A sudden pain seared through Ichigo's head, blurred visions of a past he did not know passing before him. Cold, empty words spilling from bloodied lips. It smelled of iron, pain coursing through his skin, seeping into his muscles. He felt like he was being torn apart, flesh ripping down to the bone. Ichigo gasped for breath, reaching up to his head. _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_ His lungs began to burn, heart pounding.

"Your past and your future," it responded, taking its hand away from his chest. Immediately, relief passed through Ichigo, his body going limp in the water. His eyes were bloodshot, wide open. "That is, if you leave this place."

_I… have to leave…_ Ichigo's hand rested on his chest, trying to calm his heart. _Karin and Yuzu need me._ Realization washed over Ichigo, who remembered that his zanpakuto was no longer near him. Frantic, he looked around, searching for the chained blades.

Something shifted in the water, blurring slightly. Ichigo stopped, feeling a sudden heaviness pressing against him, along with a sudden sense of dread. He turned back, seeing the figure's form shifting. Its face began to morph, rage building. "I will not allow it. There was no way to stop it before, but I will not let you become their pawn so easily. You will stay here, stay with me…"

Desperate now, Ichigo pushed his way towards Zangetsu, relieved to find that he could finally move. The blades drifted peacefully, hovering in water, waiting for him. _Come on!_ His hand extended outward, the tips of his fingers brushing against the larger blade's hilt. It missed, sending the blade spinning. _SHIT! ZANGETSU, GET BACK HERE! WE NEED TO GO!_

A blast from behind sent Zangetsu flying away through the water, leaving Ichigo to bear the brunt of the force. Before he could go flying, something dug into his arms, holding on tightly. "I-CHI-GO!" It screamed in his ears, echoing loudly through the thick waters. As he struggled, Ichigo found himself looking down, fear freezing his limbs. The bottom of the sea became visible now, dark mounds of what looked to be rotten bones. Jaws sat open, ribs broke and scattered.

"I-CHI-GOOOOOOO!"

The temperature plummeted, the light above waning just slightly. Shock took over Ichigo's body, his limbs locking up as the water started to freeze overhead. It froze the water?! Desperation won out against the cold, his body realizing it was time to go. ZANGETSU! He extended his hand, mouth opening in a soundless scream. Water flooded into him, but something deep in his chest fought back, fueling his body and fighting back the cold.

"Cold, cold, cold, _cold_, COLD!" the monster screeched.

Ichigo could feel the water surge past him it pushed upward. The surface of the water lowered drastically, eventually allowing him to break free. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo felt relieved, but found that it was somehow colder out of the water than in. Ice crystals fell from the sky, the spiritual pressure around him oppressive. He stood up, searching for Zangetsu in the low water, spotting the soaked white hilt standing above the lapping surface. A smile of relief crossed his face as he sloshed forward, yanking the blades from the ground. "Finally," he muttered. "Now we gotta find-."

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM… OR… WHAT'S LEFT OF HIM!"

Turning quickly, Ichigo could see Rukia, Uryu and Kokutō fleeing from the giant cascade of water, a terrible roar tearing through the air. He stumbled backward, feeling his feet trip over bones. Despite the low level of water surrounding him, he felt a strong current behind him, pulling at his body. He looked back, surprised to see a whirlpool forming a few feet away. "The way out…" His eyes went wide. Sheathing Zangetsu, he turned to his friends, waving frantically. "GUYS!"

"ICHIGO?!" They sounded surprised to see him; their voices were nearly lost to the monster's roars.

"I FOUND THE EXIT! HURRY!" He pointed to the whirlpool, wading his way towards it. With a deep breath, he plunged in, letting the raging water take him further down, the light fading away to pitch black.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi Everyone! We made it to 2020! Feels weird saying that, but we seem to have made it in one piece. I hope you guys enjoy this week's chapter, it was actually quite fun to write! With larger chapters now, it might take a little more than a week to get these chapters cranked out. So thank you all for being patient. I hope you guys have an awesome week and I'll see you soon!


	11. Ch 11 Artificial Light

**Level ?, Four Hours Prior**

The air smelled faintly of sulfur. Karin's face scrunched up for a moment, her closed eyes tightening as her sleeping body began to rouse. Her head began to turn, lips parting as her slowed breathing began to pick up. A low groan started from her gut and pushed between her chapped, heavy lips. "Mmmmhmmph…" Slowly, her eyes opened, covered by deep shadows. A small glimmer of yellow light reflected in her pupils, darting as she looked around.

"W… where…?"

Her voice cut out, replaced by a deep cough, her body convulsing on the ground. Tears pushed down her dirty cheeks as she struggled to regain composure. One hand over her mouth, she used the other to try and sit up. It was hard, as if gravity were resisting, but she made it eventually, her back pressed against a cold, dark wall. With one final cough, she let her head rest against the wall, gasping for air. "Where… am I?"

It took her a minute or two for her eyes to adjust. The world had been spinning, turning into one giant blur. But with each blank, Karin could just make out what lay in the darkness. Just by touch alone, she knew the room alone was made of smooth and dark stone, cold and damp beneath her fingertips. It soaked into her hair, dripping down her neck. But beyond that, all she could really see was a faint yellow light lining the walls ever foot or so. It was enough to see shapes and silhouettes, but otherwise everything was left to her imagination.

Lifting her one hand from the ground, she slowly reached up, feeling her face and her body. Nothing hurt per se, but she wasn't entirely sure if she had been attacked or drugged. The last thing she remembered was walking down one of the quiet streets of Karakura Town at night, only a few blocks away from home. The moon had been out, the few stars that could peer through the light pollution dotting the royal blue expanse.

"A-alright." Karin winced, letting her head fall forward. "Alright, let's…" She let her body shift, feeling the heaviness in her body start to settle in again. Her vision started to spin, but she was determined to stand up. "We gotta stand up," she whispered, her feet shifting and legs drawing in close to her chest as she pushed off the ground.

If she hadn't been prepared, Karin would have fallen again. The strain had been too much for her body, forcing her to lean against the wall for support, her arms pressing into the stone. Her breathing was heavy, head bobbing up and down. _Shit!_ The world was spinning violently again, the stones beneath her feet dancing in circles. _Get yourself together, Karin!_ Gritting her teeth, she lifted her head, letting her forehead touch the wall.

An eternity later, she let herself stand on shaky legs, her arms extended for balance. She turned, taking a few tentative steps forward. Her feet shuffled with each movement; her eyes concentrated on the pitch black beyond. One cautious step followed another until she hit something solid, nearly falling face first. Karin bit back a scream, balancing herself once again. _What… what is this?_ She reached out with her foot again, nudging the object. _It feels… soft and squishy._ Her heart began to race, afraid to move.

A small, pitiful groan came from below, where the obstacle lay. _It's a… person?_ Fear gripped her as she frantically debated what to do. Kneeling down, she touched the person once again, feeling soft, clammy skin and damp clothes. In the light, she could see short, light hair spilling onto the floor. Holding her breath, she pushed the person over, seeing the sleeping face of a girl on the other side.

"Y-Yuzu!" Karin's legs hit the ground, bending over her sister as she checked to see if she was alright. "Yuzu, hey!" Her voice was a strained whisper, afraid to be louder for fear that something lay in the dark. She tapped Yuzu's face, hoping to rouse her, but she gave no response. Karin's hands shook, looking to see if Yuzu was injured, but could see no indication that she had been harmed. In a last-ditch effort, she pressed her ear against her chest, listening for any sign of life. The soft drumming of Yuzu's heart greeted her, relief spreading through her body. _She's alive._ Her eyes closed. _Thank god._

Sitting back up, Karin stared out beyond, where the thin veins of light seemed to end. Straining her ears, she listened, hoping to hear something, anything that could indicate where they were. All she could hear was the soft dripping of water behind her, some of which dripped onto her skin. A cold chill went down her spine. _This can't be Karakura Town. It feels different. _But even that felt like an understatement. The spiritual concentration in the air was foul, rotten. Her nose wrinkled up as she recoiled, her stomach turning.

Wiping Yuzu's hair back one last time, she stood up again, the shaking mostly gone now. Staring out in the pitch black, she stepped around her sister, slowly making her way forward. She held her breath as she pressed on, terrified of what might happen if she dared venture out. _I should… leave a path behind me so I can find my way back._ Karin patted herself down, digging in her jacket and pants pockets, hoping to find something that could resemble a string. It wasn't until she felt the warm metal of her mother's Quincy cross that an idea occurred to her. _Would that work?_ Her eyes darted, her head turning side to side, finally glancing back at Yuzu. _It couldn't hurt to try, I guess._

Karin pressed her hand softly against Yuzu's upper arm, closing her eyes for a moment.

_Focus._

Ryūken's voice flooded her mind, echoing coldly. _Focus your intent. Spiritual energy does not obey anyone but the ebb and flow of the world. You must apply your will to it._ She remembered the blue light reflecting off his glasses, his larger hands hover over hers, sparks flickering. _It is up to you to decide what you want. That is the Quincy way._ His eyes met hers, expressionless.

She could see the small, flickering blue light sparking between her fingertips. Lifting her hand, a thin string of blue light spanned between the palm of her hand and the surface of Yuzu's arm. _It… it worked!_ Karin felt a small spark of hope light up in her chest, a tiny smile on her face. She waited, making sure it didn't' fizzle out before she rose again, the strand extending further. The Quincy cross slung down her wrist, dangling against the back of her hand. _Okay, now…_ She turned back to the unknown, squaring her shoulders. _Let's find a way out of here._

"Impressive."

Karin jumped back, nearly tripping over Yuzu again. Her head whipped around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. Her heart began to race once again. "Wh-Who's there?!" she demanded, grabbing the cross.

A short crackling sound snapped in the air, echoing outward before the voice returned. "I've only seen such abilities in the textbooks at the Academy. It's rather curious to see a human girl like you possess such knowledge, especially since the Quincy are near extinction." It was a male voice, rather meek and unimpressive, but it carried a weight to it that jarred Karin. "Tell me, child, where'd you learn such things?"

Her brows knitting, Karin felt her frustration rise up in her chest. "And why should I tell you?" she challenged. "You're just a voice in the darkness!"

Silence passed for a moment before a small, somber sigh emitted from the speaker. Crackling sounds cut into the feed, as if the microphone were being shifted. "I see." The man cleared his throat, going silent again. "Well, I guess I've given you no reason to trust me, have I?"

Seething, Karin shook her head. "I don't have time for this." She took a few strides forward, determined to find a way out. But she didn't get far, colliding into an invisible barrier and skittering back a foot or so. Pain spread through her body, her face burning. Karin cried out, placing her hands over her face, curling up for a moment.

"An impatient one, aren't you?" Tutting noises followed, echoing harshly. Karin glared up through tears of pain, her face slowly regaining feeling. "I'm afraid that you won't be leaving this place any time soon."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Her voice was muffled behind her hands. She sat up, making out the small patches of blood that nestled in the palm of her hand. "Where… where are we?"

"Hmmm… Well, I can't really tell you that one yet. That would be a bit hasty on my part. But I can tell you where you are, if you really must know."

Karin's anger rose with each passing second. "The hell?" She looked back, seeing that strand between her and Yuzu hand long since shattered. Her teeth gritted, the waves of pain starting to pulsate beneath her flesh. A flood of blinding light exploded from the black emptiness, forcing Karin to shut her eyes. The pain in her face increased, eliciting a groan.

"There, that should be better."

Her eyes slowly adjusting, Karin looked out, seeing what looked to be a main area, with staircases that lead to balconies above. They went up several stories, with dark rooms lining the pale walls. The floor was dark but eerily clean, reflecting the ceiling above. The light seeped into the alcove she and Yuzu stood in, just barely illuminating the interior. Deep shadows lingered beyond, giving the place a sinister atmosphere. "This doesn't really answer my question," she mumbled, standing up and moving to the exit. Timidly, she reached out, trying to see where the invisible barrier lay. As her palm hovered over the line between the entryway and the greater beyond, a shock went through her body, forcing her to bring her hand back to her body.

"I suppose it doesn't, but I would advise that you don't touch the barrier too much. It could cause serious damage to your nervous system."

"Then how about you answer my questions, huh?" She waved her hand, trying to rid herself of the pins and needles running beneath her skin.

"You are exhausting." The voice turned dark, irritated.

"And you're plain irritating."

A large dark door burst open across the large room, banging against the pale walls, startling Karin for a moment. Footsteps grew louder, closer for what felt like an eternity until a mop of dark, unruly hair peaked out, followed by a black and white uniform. Robes drifted elegantly over the smooth floor, each footfall taken with great stride and calculation. Karin could barely make out the figure's face, straining her eyes. She stood inches from the barrier, her arms crossed over her chest, waiting.

What struck her first was his eyes. They were brown and plain, expressionless at first glance. He was utterly unimpressive at first glance, looking like any average middle-aged man she'd seen on the street. Nothing about him looked particularly intimidating. But his presence, his movements, his gaze stated otherwise. Karin instinctively took a step back, his tall shadow overtaking her as he stood before her. Their eyes were locked silently.

"It's strange." His face barely moved as she spoke, his gaze intense. "It's been ages since I've had anyone stay in these halls. I always thought that the first opportunity I had to find company, I'd be excited. Yet, unfortunately, I just find you rather aggravating." He lowered his head, tilting it to the side. "What a disappointment."

Karin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you trying to tell me you dragged me and my sister here because you were lonely?"

A wry sliver of a smirk crossed the man's face. "If that were the case, I would've woken you two earlier." His head shook slightly, his dark hair rustling. "No, Karin Kurosaki, I have something more important for you two in mind."

Hearing her name come from his lips sent a cold chill up her spine, catching her off guard. "H-How… do you know my name?" She visibly pulled away, creeped out.

"I've done my research," he replied. "Your little family has been on my radar for the better part of a year, now. Especially that troublesome brother of yours." His eyes narrowed for a moment. "It's a shame he couldn't be here with you now."

_Ichigo…_ Karin did her best to keep her composure, never once breaking her gaze from the man's eyes. But a small flinch broke her stoic expression, giving him a leg up. "Is this some sort of prank?" she asked. "Are you a friend of my dad or something?"

The man laughed. "Please, drop the act," he said gently. "You and I both know this is no prank. Do not act coy with me, child."

"Then who are you? It's rather rude that you know so much about me, but I know nothing about you."

Pausing, he mulled over her words, lips parting. "I suppose you have a point." His hands disappeared into his robes' billowing sleeves, creating a seamless merging of his arms. "Forgive me for my rudeness, then. I am Captain Shūsuke Amagai."

Karin quickly looked over the captain, putting the pieces together. A captain… so he must be a Shinigami. Her eyes narrowed for a moment. The robes should've been a dead giveaway. "Captain, huh? Captain of what, exactly?"

"Odd." His voice lowered dangerously, filling every crevice of her prison. "I would have assumed you knew my rank based off of my uniform alone, considering that your own brother is a member of the Gotei 13." Amagai shrugged slightly, tilting his head from side to side. "Or, rather, a reluctant substitute, as it were."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" His eyes looked to her right hand, seeing the subtle glimmer of her partially exposed Quincy cross. "Do you really think a ploy like that will work with me? Surely you don't believe me to be a fool, Karin."

A frown etched deeply into her lips. "Quite frankly, I don't really know what you are, other than a kidnapper." She unfolded her arms, pointing back at her sister. "What did you do to us? Why have you brought us here?"

Amagai's grin faded back into a disinterested frown, sighing. "I had you both drugged and brought to my headquarters. It was rather simple, really."

"Where is here? We're not in Karakura Town, are we?"

"Not by a long shot."

A pang of fear shot out into her body once again. "Are we even in Japan anymore?"

"Interesting question. Perhaps I should keep you guessing." The captain leaned down, his eyes on her level. "I'm not feeling particularly inclined to give you any more answers. You are starting to annoy me."

Karin grimaced. "Then let us go!"

"I cannot."

A flash of silver slipped from Karin's grasp, floating mid-air for a moment before an arc of light blue expanded outward. Her hand extended, gripping a flimsy bow. Sparks flew as she drew her other hand back, creating a rather flimsy and primitive Heilig Bogen, arrow at the ready. "I'm not asking nicely," she said in a low voice. "Let us go!"

For a moment, Amagai stared down at Karin and her attempt at drawing her weapon. A range of emotions could be seen flashing in his eyes, specs of blue reflecting in his brow irises. Eventually, he broke the silence, laughing gently. "My, my, this is quite the spectacle. A Quincy who can barely draw a stable Heilig Bogen." His teeth were exposed in a terrifying grin, shining blue. "Your stance is commendable, but your attempt is far too weak. Watch." He lifted a finger, pointing.

Looking where he instructed, Karin could see the stem between the arrowhead and tail snap, failing completely and shattering the weapon. It was explosive, almost knocking her off balance. Her Quincy cross fell limply back to her wrist, rocking back and forth.

"Even if you could create a stabilized Heilig Bogen, it would have proven fatal for you and your sister," Amagai continued. "The arrow simply would have bounced off the barrier and shot back into your little room, possibly striking you or her fatally."

Karin's heart stopped, realizing that her actions had been so careless. She hadn't even considered that could happen. She looked back at her sleeping sister, her eyes wide. Shit…

"It would appear that you are still unable to stably draw spiritual energy from your surroundings." Amagai nodded his head slightly. "You still have a ways to go in your training, my little Quincy. A shame."

Hatred glimmered in Karin's eyes, her arms hanging helplessly at her sides. "And what would you know about the Quincy, Shinigami?" she spat. "Is that why you brought me here? Because you want to wipe us out once and for all?" Images of Ichigo and Isshin flashed before her eyes, digging deep into her heart. _Dad's not home_, she thought. _And I'm not sure if Ichigo realizes we're gone. He's been staying out so late, he probably went to bed without thinking to check. _She fought back the tears that threatened to form, realizing that the last time she'd spoken to them had been relatively awful. _We're gonna die here and no one will know where to find us._

"You're finally realizing just how dire of a situation you're in, aren't you, Karin?" Amagai stared her down, taking a step closer. "Good, good. But know that I don't plan to kill either of you. That would be a waste of your potential, if you ask me. Besides, I still have to find your brother before anything more can be revealed."

"If you wanted Ichigo, why'd you take Yuzu and me? You're part of the Gotei 13, aren't you? You could've just asked him to come here!"

Something flickered in Amagai's eyes, his head lowering for a moment. "A thing like that is not so simple," he replied. "I am not… the average captain you would meet in the Gotei 13, if you will." He turned on his heel, taking a few steps away. "Besides, you would be mistaken to think I only needed him.

Another chill went down Karin's spine, her nails digging into the fabric of her jacket. "So, you're not really with the Gotei, then. You're acting on your own." She looked past Amagai, gazing at the dark and quiet rooms that lined the walls. "It would explain why this place is so empty."

Like a flash of lightning, Amagai turned on his heel, getting close to the barrier. His eyes were wide, his face taut. He looked terrifying, like he was prepared to lash out at her. Karin took several steps back, feeling the air escape her lungs. She reached for her Quincy cross instinctively, ready to defend herself.

"Don't go assuming things you know nothing about, child." His voice was dangerous, deep shadows forming over his face. "It would be rather unwise. Just because you are deemed valuable does not mean I can't make your stay unbearable. Keep that in mind before you open your mouth around me again."

Their gaze lasted for several minutes before he left her, walking back to the room he came from as quickly as he could. "I will have food brought to you later on," he called back. "Until then, just stay quiet and still, and no harm will come to you." The doors slammed shut behind him, leaving Karin alone with a still unconscious Yuzu.

Her body felt numb as she sank to the floor, her back against the wall. Light illuminated half of her form as she sat there, reeling from her encounter with their kidnapper. Her eyes watered, her limbs trembling. _I… failed_. Her head rested against the wall, the subtle glow from the veins of light pulsating behind her. _I couldn't muster up enough willpower to even form a proper bow._ She grimaced, feeling a mix of emotions wash over her. _All that training, and I blow it the first time I even try to use it._ Tears formed, threatening to spill and she made no effort to stop them.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on Yuzu's head, reminding herself she wasn't entirely alone. _If nothing else, she had to make sure that Yuzu was alright. We can make it, _she told herself. _I have another chance. I just have to watch for it. I can't let myself be thrown off guard next time. _Taking a shaky breath, Karin pulled Yuzu closer, cradling her in her arms. Her limp head rested on her shoulder, her soft exhales brushing against her neck.

_Next time… I'll be ready._

In an instant, the lights shut off, plunging the two sisters into darkness once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi. Hello. How's it going?

I just want to say that I did not intend to take that long an absence away from writing, and I do apologize. I actually intended to only take a two week break, but two weeks morphed into four. It's been busy, and other projects have been rearing their heads. It's been a bit insane. This chapter is short, but it was the best I could muster. I spent a hot minute trying to write it, which is why I took a break to begin with. But never fear, I have part of the next chapter typed up, so I have an idea of what I'm doing. I hope you all didn't miss me too much :)

Anyways, I'm back. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be back soon.


	12. Ch 12 Foul, Feral Fear

**Level 1, Present Time**

"Please… please, wait…"

Shaking hands gripped onto rustling fabric, desperate. Flakes of dried skin fell with each rickety movement, falling onto gray, dirty robes. Two dark eyes, sunk into a thinned face, stared upward, barely a glimmer on cloudy surfaces. "H-help… me…"

Blue hair stuck out against the unforgiving crimson sky, shifting slightly as Grimmjow stared maliciously down at the Togabito gripping his pants. "Get yer hands off me. I ain't got time for barely movin' corpses." He kicked out, loosening the emaciated man's grip. Bandages fell from the Togabito's body, revealing rotting flesh and a foul stench. Grimmjow winced, turning away before carrying onward. "Foul."

He didn't get too far without another pathetic soul crawling out of the deep shadows, reaching for his arms. "Y-you're not fr-from here." Clumps of hair barely clung to a dried scalp, riddled with sores. "Y-y-you must know the way o-out! Show me!" Yellowed nails draped over the Espada's navy sleeve, searching for an answer, any foothold.

"FUCK OFF!" He yanked his arm away with such force that the Togabito fell back into a nest of trembling flesh and bone. Blue eyes glimmered with the threat of violence. "I ain't here for y'all, not get away before ya lose a limb."

"Hey!" Amelia's voice was a mix between a yelp and a shout, taking several steps away from a hunched figure. Grimmjow watched as she reached back, readjusting the straps on the sheathe of her sword. Her green eyes remained fixed on the shivering human soul until it slunk away into the shadows.

"Are you two having trouble keeping up back there?" Renji's voice carried from the front. "This isn't a place to bother gawking at things. Keep it movin'."

Growling, Grimmjow pushed ahead, pushing any Togabito that dared to get in his way. "Fuckin' Shinigami, thinkin' they can boss me around." A hand snagged at the ends of his hair, tugging violently. In an instant, his hand was on his zanpakuto, prepared to slice off the limb that dared invade his personal space. But the hand disappeared, leaving him with a glimpse of two swollen, bluish fingers before they vanished entirely. Instead, the tip of his blade remained inches away from Amelia's forehead, her green eyes widening for a moment before turning to watch the Togabito fade into the shadows.

"Those god damn pests!" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed to slits, letting his zanpakuto fall to his side. "I'll kill 'em if they touch me again."

Glancing back one last time, Amelia followed him around the bend, grimacing. "Strange," she mumbled. "I couldn't sense any forms of life before we hit the ground, but it's like this place is teeming with people." She leaned against the pale stone surface beside her, walking along the thin walkway that lead to the next structure. "It's like their souls are too weak to sense."

The heavy shadow of the large structure dissipated, releasing them into the pale, strange light once again. Amelia felt a shiver go down her spine as she followed, feeling exposed. Renji stood waiting for them on the other side, his head darting from side to side. As Grimmjow and Amelia drew closer, Renji turned, his eyes narrowed and the tattoos on his head stretching as his brows furrowed deeply. "Did you two see that?" he asked, looking down the ledge near Amelia.

"See what, Ladybird?" Grimmjow snapped. He looked where Renji was staring, visibly irritated. "There ain't nothin' there. Now can we keep movin'?"

Renji barely noticed Grimmjow's response, walking along the edge the stone structure. "Something's moving down there. I felt the ground shake for a moment." He leaned over, hands gripping the ledge as he tried to look closer.

Tentatively, Amelia joined him, her green eyes scanning the long drop below. She saw nothing, lifting her head to look across to the next stone cube. It was slowly rising and falling, loose from its place in the ground. "That structure's moving," she said, pointing. "Maybe that's what you saw."

Shaking his head, Renji stood up. "No, it was below us. It was the same color as the stone but rounded at the end." His hand rested on his zanpakuto's hilt, fingers gripping tightly. "It was like it morphed through the surface."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Are ya losin' it, Shinigami?" He stood in front of Renji, his face a foot away. "There ain't nothin' here but a bunch of scrawny, desperate Togabito. I think this place's messin' with yer brain."

"I know what I saw," Renji said, meeting Grimmjow's intense stare. "There's more to Hell than just Togabito, you know. Monsters live here, too. It doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"Or maybe yer just gettin' spooked." Grimmjow's head tilted to the side, a sadistic grin crossing his lips. "Do ya wanna run on back home like a dog with its tail between its legs, Ladybird?"

Eyes flashing, Renji's face twisted into a scowl. "The hell is-?"

The ground shook, cracks forming from the ledge inwards, forcing Amelia to step back. "Holy shit!" Her eyes widened a little, looking to the bickering pair. "I think I saw what you were talking about, Renji!"

The two men broke their gaze, staring at her. "You did?" Renji broke away, walking towards the edge cautiously. "Where?" His zanpakuto was drawn this time, prepared to fight off whatever it was should it emerge again.

Amelia stood next to him, pointing down. "It was rounded like you said, morphing out of the stone and then going back in."

"Did you get a good look at what it was?"

She shook her head. "Not much of it was exposed. I thought it could be a skull at first, but it was too long at the end." She took a step back, thinking. "Looks like we have company."

"Shit." Renji stepped away from the ledge, staring at the structure across. It wasn't that far a jump, but he knew that would only temporarily solve their problem. _We need to get off this level, but I have no idea where the exit is._

A cry of pain cut into the tense silence. Amelia and Renji turning to see Grimmjow kicking a Togabito off the edge, crouching down dangerously. Dull eyes stared out from the shadows, hands gripping the corner of the stone structure, unsure if they should push their way forward or stay at a distance. "I've told ya fuckers once to get yer claws off me," Grimmjow snarled, "but I ain't gonna be so nice this time!"

"What's going on?" Renji took a few steps forward. The dull eyes of the Togabito turned to him, their bodies contorting and squirming. Whispers became more like hissing, warning him to stay away.

Turning his head, Grimmjow's eyes glimmered. His expression was feral, dangerous. "STAY AWAY, SHINIGAMI!" He bared his teeth, now curved and sharp. It was as if he were transforming into something else, a primal being. "I'LL RIP OUT YER GUTS IF YA DARE TO GET CLOSER!"

"Grimm?" Amelia's hand began to rise, reaching for the hilt of her sword. "What's happening to you?" She could see the transformation taking over his body, the way his back arched, and his legs stretched. _This is wrong,_ she thought. _He's not himself_. Their eyes met, and she felt her heart stop. The visible hatred that radiated from him was enough to terrify her. "Hey, Grimm! You need to-."

A large hand burst through the surface of the stone above, reaching out for the trio. Snapping out of their trances, Renji and Amelia backed away, nearly falling off the ledge. The ground shook violently, knocking Togabito into the bottomless void below. Cries of fear and pain weaved in and out of crashing stone, fingers crashing into stone.

"WE NEED TO JUMP!" Renji shouted. "GET READY!"

Searching through the chaos, Amelia looked frantic. "GRIMM'S STILL-!"

"WE CAN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW! JUMP!"

Stone gave way beneath Amelia's feet as she felt herself fly through the air, Renji's hand gripping her forearm. Air escaped her lungs and she felt weightless, like time had slowed significantly. Yellow eyes stared out from behind a curtain of gray dust, watching as they escaped.

Solid ground emerged under their feet once again, jolting Amelia back to the present. _Go… go_! Her legs moved quickly, her lungs burning as she kept pace with Renji. From every point, she could see yellow eyes sunk into morphed skulls, emerging from the stone structures around them, hands raised high. "WHAT ARE THEY?!" she screamed, stumbling and catching herself.

"I THINK THOSE ARE KUSHANADA!" Renji looked back, his red hair hitting his face. "NEVER KNEW THEY'D LOOK THIS UGLY, THOUGH!"

"A KUSHANADA?!"

"THEY'RE THE GUARDIANS OF HELL." They narrowly avoided a collapsing hand, rock shrapnel pelting their backs. "I DO REMEMBER THAT FROM THE ACADEMY!"

"FUCK!" Two glowing eyes appeared next to Amelia, watching as they ran past. A large finger pointed out, blocking their path. Gritting her teeth, she vaulted over it, feeling the cold flesh beneath her hands. "WHY ARE THEY CHASING US, THEN? WHAT'D WE DO?!"

Their route was cut off by a Kushanāda skull rising from below, forcing them to stop in their tracks. Golden eyes jiggled unnaturally in hollow sockets, focusing on the intruders. "My guess?" Renji muttered. "They're not too fond of people coming into Hell uninvited. Looks like we're not gonna get a warm welcome."

"Wonderful." Amelia unsheathed her sword. "Guess we're gonna have to fight our way through." She twirled the blade, the metal shrieking in the air. "Though, I'm not even sure how to begin taking something like this down."

The Kushanāda's head drew closer, its back bending. Large fingers sprawled, ready to crush them.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU!" Metal clanged against metal, rising outward in a coil and wrapping itself around the thick, muscular arm. But the Kushanāda reached out, grapping the blade in its large hand and lifting Renji off his feet. Grunting, Renji held on with both hands, struggling to pull it free. "Shit, come on!" His body swayed, teeth gritting hard. His concentration broke when he realized that the Kushanāda's golden eyes were drawing closer. Scrambling for some, for any way to break free, he found himself frozen, staring.

Green light shot through the air, hitting the Kushanāda between the eyes. It stumbled back; its arms splayed in the air. Renji felt his body twirl, the chains holding Zabimaru together ringing loud. He could see from where he dangled Amelia approaching, her sword raised. The Cero from her mouth had faded, her mouth open in a long scream. But he could see that her attack had had no effect, the Kushanāda's mask in perfect condition.

"Alright, okay." He winced, using every ounce of upper body strength to climb up, reaching for the tangled mess that wrapped around the Kushanāda's hand. _Gotta be quick_, he thought. _This thing's only gonna be distracted for so long_. Reaching the knuckle, he could see the very tip of Zabimaru lodged under the nest of his extended blade. Renji gripped onto the thumb, reaching as far as he could.

Below, Amelia found herself free-falling, her body going straight through the Kushanāda and towards the abyss below. "Oh, shit!" There were no nearby walls, the walkway had already passed her by. _Fuck, fuck, **fuck**!_ She looked around wildly, unsure if she was going to hit the ground first or if she'd fall into something worse. To her right, she could see the calf of the Kushanāda, muscle protruding from dark gray flesh. _My sword will just go straight through it_, she thought, tears forming from her eyes, blurring her vision. _But it's my only chance, dammit_.

The dark blade plunged into the Kushanāda's calf, hitting solid much to Amelia's surprise. Her body slammed into the leg, her arms yanked brutally, but she was alive and somewhat stable again. Not for long, though, as the leg began to rise and move, launching her into the air. Her grip on her sword loosened, sending her flying. The world spun around her, the air knocked from her lungs once again. This time, though, a set of something sharp dug into her shoulder, piercing her skin as it gripped her tightly. She had no time to cry out, her body flung into the stone across the way.

Above, Renji managed to pull the tip of his blade free, letting himself fall back. "Finally," he grunted, grimacing. The pieces reconnected, slipping through the Kushanāda's grasp. As he fell, the Kushanāda's haunting gaze returned to him, realizing that he was getting away. The other hand reached for him, prepared to catch him, but Renji turned, narrowly avoiding it. Seeing his chance, he extended Zabimaru one more time, letting the blade bury itself into the stone. "CLOSE IN!" he screamed, letting Zabimaru return to its natural state, his body shooting through the air as it collapsed and sent him tumbling onto the structure's surface.

_Now, where are those two?_ Renji stood up, grateful to be on solid ground again. His breathing was erratic, searching for any signs of his companions. He nearly tripped as he ran half-heartedly. "AMELIA?! GRIMMJOW?!" It wouldn't be long before the Kushanāda would come after him, reaching for him again. Try as he might, he couldn't feel their presences, drowned out by his rising fear. _Get ahold of yourself, Renji_! He leapt up, scaling the jagged structure, hoping to catch sight of anyone. _There's no way they got too far_.

Blue energy exploded in the distance, followed by a yelp. Renji focused in, seeing a shock of long blue hair trailing along the pale stone pathways. _Well, there's Grimmjow,_ he thought, taking off after him. _But where's…?_

Amelia cried out in agony as her bad arm crashed into the stone. Pins and needles crept through her arm, attacking her muscles. Seeing Grimmjow close in on her again, she stumbled back onto her feet, trying to run again but he caught her, pinning her against the wall.

"Ya know, I missed this shit," Grimmjow snarled, his blue eyes glistening. His hair was long now, sticking to the sweat on his face. White plated armor covered his body, his tongue drawing over his sharpened teeth. Gleefully, he sunk his claws into Amelia's neck, watching her squirm, her green eyes widening as she struggled to breathe. "It's been so long since I've actually enjoyed a damn hunt. And yer the perfect prey to find." He tilted his head to the side, smirking.

Grasping desperately at his hand, Amelia could feel her vision starting to fade. "G-G…Grimmjow!" Her voice squeaked, followed by convulsive coughs. My sword… dammit! "W…what…?"

"A fuckin' human thinks they can wear the same mark I do!" His face scrunched into a snarl, his blue eyes melting into the blue-green markings under his eyes. Lifting his other hand, he left his forefinger tap her forehead, the sharp claw nicking her skin. Blood beaded from the wound and fell down her face, dripping down onto her left cheek. "I'm gonna kill ya finally and rip that 6 of yer pathetic hand. I'm the ONLY SEXTA!" His fingers spread, pulling his arm back and screaming in rage as he lunged.

It was a terrible sound when his claws hit something solid, metal. In a way, it startled him, his lips parting as he took a step back. Amelia's black arm emerged, the tips of his claws embedded into the back of her hand. She grimaced in pain, tears spilling as she struggled to regain composure. In one swift motion, she kicked up, green energy crackling around her right foot and struck against the underside of his arm, loosening his grasp on her neck.

She fell to the ground, struggling to breathe as she crawled away, standing on her feet once again. Thick, unnatural blood ooze from her arm as she stumbled, gasping for air. With her good hand, she reached out, heaving. "_COME TO ME_!"

Gripping the back of her jacket, Grimmjow pulled her back, taking her off balance. She rolled with it, letting the wall hit her back once again before she lashed out with her leg. Grimmjow caught it, his claws sinking into the muscle. "THAT AIN'T GONNA WORK AGAIN!" His face was close to hers, with every word sending spittle into her face. "NOW STAY STILL, OR THIS IS GONNA HURT YA WORSE!"

A terrible whirring sound drew closer, distracting Grimmjow for a second. His eyes narrowed, focusing on a whirling object that only drew closer with each passing second. Screaming filled his ears, followed by an intense wave of pain as he toppled back, his clawed feet digging into the stone surface. The middle of his chest burned, the bones beneath aching as he fell back from Amelia's well-landed punch. She stepped over him, reaching up and grabbing the object, nearly falling back as she caught it.

Amelia turned, just in time to block Grimmjow's next attacked. He pushed against her blade, fighting to gain ground on her. "W-What the hell's wrong with you?" Amelia managed to ask, her voice hoarse. "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

"My mind ain't never been clearer," Grimmjow snapped. Strands of blue hair spilled over the bone headdress, swaying in front of his eyes. "Ya know I've always fuckin' hated ya. Don't act so surprised."

Grunting, Amelia looked into his eyes, seeing the strange way his eyes clouded over. "That may be," she retorted, "but this definitely isn't the time, you moron!" She pushed him away, vanishing from her spot. Grimmjow was not far behind, head bent forward as he chased her, roaring in rage.

Her legs carried her as fast as she could muster, avoiding the hands that reached out from every corner and the cries that came from the shadows. Golden eyes emerged from below, but she knew that was now the least of her worries. If Grimmjow caught her, she'd be far more doomed. Lost in her thoughts, she collided with a blur of black and red, almost falling down into the abyss below.

"Watch where you're running!" Renji's voice pierced her fear-filled brain, reminding her she was no longer alone. "The hell are you two doing?"

Amelia grabbed his arm without a word, dragging him along with her as she continued running. "He's… trying to… kill me!" she managed, stumbling along. "I dunno… what's gotten into him, but he's not stopping!"

Renji looked back, confused, watching as Grimmjow began gaining on them, his arms extended outward. "GET BACK HERE!" Grimmjow screamed, scaling each obstacle with ease. "I AIN'T LETTIN' YOU GET AWAY, YA BITCH!"

"He wasn't like that before, was he?!" Renji met Amelia's terrified eyes, trying to understand. "The fuck happened?!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!" Amelia shouted, pushing a Togabito away. "It's like this place has done something to him! I mean, he's hated me from the moment we met, but this isn't like him! He's in some sorta daze!" They stopped short, realizing that there was no where to jump now, a giant hole in the ground. It was a dark square, bits of shrapnel and dust falling into it.

Amelia and Renji looked at each other, gasping for air. "That has to be the way out," Renji said, looked back to see Grimmjow gaining on them. But behind him was a rising horde of Kushanāda, pushing their way through the stone structures and making their way towards them. The ground trembled, screams of Togabito rising in the air as they were crushed or mangled by the Kushanāda.

"What should we do?" Amelia gripped her blade tightly, her eyes focused on Grimmjow. He was several feet away, but that didn't give them much time. "We can't kill him, but we need to snap him out of this somehow."

"You're right." Turning back to the pit in the ground, Renji thought hard, his eyes widening upon coming up with something. "We wait for him to come to us."

"What?!"

"Once he's within range, we grab him."

Amelia gawked, pointing back to a feral Grimmjow. "He'll tear off our limbs before we can grab him!" she said.

Sheathing his zanpakuto, Renji raised his hands. "Leave that to me."

Grimmjow was only a stone's throw away, his face stretched in a terrible grin. "TWO FOR ONE!" he screeched. "A SHINIGAMI AND A PEST! MY LUCKY DAY!" His claws extended, reaching for both of them.

"_TANMA OTOSHI_!"

A blast of white light exploded from Renji's palm, firing off in Grimmjow's face. The move stunned him, forcing him to take a step back. His face went slack, his eyes rolling back into the back of his head before collapsing on his back.

Speechless, Amelia rushed to his side. "What… what was that you just did?" she asked Renji. "I've not seen something like that before."

"I'll explain later," Renji said, lifting Grimmjow up by his arm. "Now help me grab him. We don't have much time." Dust began to rise, the skulls of the Kushanāda emerging overhead. Amelia looped Grimmjow's other arm over her shoulder, lifting him up with Renji as they ran ahead, jumping off the side of the structure and into the darkness below.

The air whistled past their ears as they fell, their bodies separating into the darkness. It was cold; Renji could feel goosebumps rising along his arms as they pushed through, the light above fading for good. _This… this has to be the exit… right?_ Fear sparked in his mind, wondering if he made the right choice. His thoughts went to Rukia, her violet eyes glistening. _If this is it… I can't…_

Light exploded, followed by a beautiful, rich blue sky. His body tossed about in the air, turning towards the ground. There lay a glistening blue sea, shimmering brightly as it waited to embrace them. But their bodies weren't aiming for the water, but one of the three spots that dotted along the surface.

Sand shot outwards as he crashed into the ground, pain shooting through his body. Renji cried out, feeling his arm hit the ground first. He rolled onto his chest, writhing in pain for a moment. His vision turned red, but a few blinks later, he could see the white sand that curled around his fingers.

Long shadows draped over him, but he could see bright light not too far off. Grunting, Renji stood up slowly, wincing as he felt his sore muscles extend. "Dammit." Sand fell out of the folds of his robes, drifting off into the gentle breeze before scattering across the ground once more.

"Hello?"

He could hear Amelia calling out, her hoarse voice echoing off the strange, pale red walls that surrounded him on all sides. "Renji? Are you out there?"

"Yeah!" Renji grimaced, moving forward. "I'm here." _Not sure where here is, though_, he thought. He rested against a wooden pole that stuck up out of the ground, his bones protesting their harsh treatment. But what perturbed him more was the extreme calmness in the atmosphere. It made him hesitant, cautious. _It's too quiet._

"Hey!" Amelia stumbled from around the bend, running toward him. "You're not hurt, are you?" Sand poured out from her pockets, tumbling down from her short hair. Sweat poured down her forehead, sand clinging to the moisture. She panted, winded from the impact.

Renji shook his head. "I'm fine, just bruised." He pushed off the column, stretching his arms behind him. "You?"

Taking a shaky breath, Amelia nodded. "I'm… I'm okay. Just a bit out of breath." She coughed, her shoulders shaking. "I also probably swallowed some sand, which I never thought would happen again." She spit, a glob of wet sand hitting the ground. Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Renji looked around, trying to see if the Espada's body had landed nearby. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah." Amelia jerked her thumb back, pointing to where she had come from. "He's still unconscious and resting against the wall." She turned, leading Renji to the spot.

Gone was Grimmjow's long hair and Hollow armor, remnants of the white material blowing away in the wind. He was back to his normal Espada attire, his Hollow hole exposed. His head was slumped against the stone wall, mouth agape. Even while sleeping, his brows were furrowed in irritation. His hands were resting on the tops of his thighs, small pools of sand resting in the deep lines of his palms.

"He seems to have returned to normal." Renji's eyes narrowed. "The hell was he thinking back there?"

Shaking her head, Amelia knelt next to the Espada. "I'm not sure," she replied, "but I don't think he was entirely himself."

"What makes you say that?"

She looked up at him, thinking. "If his intent was to kill us as soon as we entered Hell, he would have done so the moment we touched down on that first rising block." Her green eyes moved to and fro, as if assessing all possibilities. "Like I said, he's told me he hates me before, but… this wasn't quite right. He looked like he was in some sort of trance."

"You could've just killed him," Renji said. "Why didn't you?"

Amelia stood back up, sighing. "You're right. I could've. But it wouldn't have been right."

"Why?"

She met his eyes. "Keigo wouldn't've forgiven me. Besides, I doubt Urahara would have approved, especially since we broke so many rules already." Glancing down at Grimmjow one last time, she asked, "How long will that… spell last?"

"A little while longer," Renji said. "We might have to carry him for a little bit, but he'll come to. If he tries to attack again, we'll be ready."

"I don't think he will," she said, turning away. "And we should get an idea of where we are first. Let's leave him here for a moment."

Sighing, Renji followed, scaling the wall with her. "I sure hope you're right."

The blue sea spanned to the horizon on all sides, almost blending perfectly with the sky. It was breath taking. The two stared for what felt like hours, their breathing slowing down. "It's… beautiful," Amelia said aloud, forcing herself to blink. "This can't be real."

Renji said nothing, turning in place. "You're right. If this is Hell, then maybe this isn't so bad."

"Maybe." Amelia pointed across to the nearest island. "But if that's any sign of what we're in for, that might mean this place isn't as serene as we might think." Renji squinted, seeing the cracked wall and flooded basin. It looked like it was sinking slowly, bubbles silently rising around it. "Looks like there was a struggle here not too long ago."

As if suddenly remembering what they were there for, Renji snapped his head away. "It must have been Ichigo and Rukia," he said. "They can't be too far now!"

Laughter filled the air, forcing them to freeze in place. Slowly, Amelia and Renji looked back, seeing two figures standing across from them on the other side of the basin. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, my friends," one of them called. "It's been several hours since your friends passed through here."

Exchanging glances, Amelia and Renji drew their weapons, bodies ready for a fight. "Don't I know your voice from somewhere?" Amelia called, her blade raised. "Perhaps we've fought before?"

"Who knows?" The two figures vanished, then reappeared closer, only a few feet away. A thin man with purple hair approached, a ragged cape buffeting in the breeze. Emerald eyes addressed them disdainfully, followed by a terribly smug grin. "I tend to remember battles I deem worth my time. Perhaps you didn't live up to my standards enough."

"And just who the hell are you?" Renji demanded. "We don't have time for new friends."

Eyes closed, the man laughed once again. "Oh, pardon me, I seem to have forgotten my manners as a good host." Extending his hands out, he lifted his head high. "My name is Shuren, and this is my associate Garogai." Garogai grunted, snarling at the two of them.

"We welcome you to Hell, as you might be staying her longer than you expected!"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm back with another chapter! I wanted to get this one out before the weekend was over, just in case this week got busy. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm glad to be back in the swing of things once again :) See you soon.


	13. Ch 13 ctrl plus P

It was with great reluctance that Coyote Starrk opened his eyes. Deep orange light filtered in through the windows, casting a warm glow through the mostly quiet warehouse. It took him a few blinks for his vision to adjust and wipe away the sleepiness, but the eternal exhaustion within continued to weigh on his chest. Raising a hand, he wiped his face, groaning. "Lil… what time is it?"

A minute passed, then two. Starrk's heart skipped a beat. He rolled on his side, looking back. Lilynette was nowhere to be seen, a pile of stale crumbs and snack packages left where she had been sitting that morning. "Lilynette?" The sluggishness left his body, his brain on high alert. It took little effort for him to leap over the side of the couch, almost tripping over the neon green sandals that stuck out from under the couch and assorted junk sprawled across the floor. "Lil, this isn't funny!"

Footsteps thundered down the stairs, igniting a small spark of hope. _Oh, thank god,_ he thought. _She was upstairs this whole time_… But that was quickly dashed as he met the fierce scowl of Cirucci. He could feel his stomach drop, gripping the back of a chair to keep himself steady.

"What the hell are you yelling about down here?!" Cirucci snarked, hands on her hips. She wore nothing but a robe and what looked like two towels on her head. Black curls were practically bursting out of the seams, and she looked pissed. "I'm trying to relax from a stressful day, and you decide to FINALLY wake up from your nap and scream!" She glared at Starrk, eyebrow raised as if waiting for an explanation.

"Where's Lil?" Blue-gray eyes were steely, panicked. "Is she upstairs?"

Confused, Cirucci's eyes narrowed, the purple tear markings on her cheeks scrunching up. "No." She looked past Starrk, giving the room a quick cursory glance. "She wasn't here when I got back today. Don't tell me you lost her." Her lips curled. "I thought you were going to make sure she stayed with you while you napped, right?!"

Starrk turned sharply on his heel, sprinting to the front door. The air was humid, sticking to his flesh as he stepped onto the sidewalk. The first place his eyes fell was the bus station down the road, teeming with people just getting off work. _That's where she would be,_ he thought, crossing the street. Cars screeched to a halt, honking at him as he mindlessly cut them off. _Dammit, Lil!_

Judgmental glances and confused expressions greeted him as he stood in front of the bus stop, his head craning to see if Lilynette was hidden behind the many legs and bodies. Any hint of green caught his eyes automatically, but it would always be a backpack, a shirt, a tie; there was no sign of a small girl with neon green hair. Her presence was no where to be felt.

"Lil?" He called out in a feeble voice, knowing full well he'd only receive silence. Heads turned, looking as far back as the glass pane that rested behind the benches. Lips whispers and eyes searched but the people within only confirmed his fears.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" A middle-aged man stepped forward, holding his phone away from his ear. "Your kid or wife?"

Trying to respond, Starrk found his tongue was heavy as lead. He took a step backward, then another, then began to sprint down the sidewalk the opposite direction. He could hear the man call after him again, concern in his voice, but Starrk knew he had to keep going. _When did she leave?_ A woman nearly found herself on the sidewalk as he pushed past her, ignoring her shouts of protest. _I was out for so long! WHEN DID SHE LEAVE?!_

The sun's descent in the horizon continued to deepen as Starrk searched the streets of Karakura Town, and with each passing moment, he found that there were fewer people as he went. But not once, in the countless hours that he searched, had he detected even a trace of Lilynette's presence.

It was as if she didn't exist in the first place. It wasn't until the sun had disappeared behind the rooftops that Starrk stopped moving, leaning against a wall along one of the quiet roads. Lights were turning on in windows and the ever-lingering presences of shadow dwellers began to grow more active. Night was fast approaching, and he knew that curfew was only a few hours away. A scream built up in the back of his throat, threatening to spill out. There'd only been one time he'd felt this hopeless, and it hadn't been that long ago.

"There he is!"

Startled, Starrk lifted his head, looking up to see the concerned face of Dordoni and the stern face of Lisa staring down at him. "I told you I could sense him close by, _amiga_!" Dordoni exclaimed. "He has finally tired himself out."

Lisa's eyes narrowed, her arms crossing as she took a step towards Starrk. It was clear she was upset, as Starrk had seen this expression on the Visored's face before. "Not only did you let your little friend disappear while you were sleeping," she began, her voice low, "but you also gave everyone quite the scare when you went off on your own to look for her." Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes close for a moment. Streetlights flickered on overhead, shadows casting down her eyes. "As someone who was previously known as the Primera Espada, I would have assumed you possessed some sort of wisdom or intelligence, but today has clearly proven that title requires none of those things. So-" Lisa leaned down, her face close to his – "explain yourself, Coyote Starrk."

Gritting his teeth, Starrk straightened his back, standing up tall again. Lisa followed, maintaining her intense gaze, waiting for an answer. "Lil… ran out while I was sleeping. I…"

"I could assess that, yes." Stern tones flickered with each syllable. "And you were told specifically that something needed to happen to prevent her from doing so. It was clear that the method you provided us with failed."

"Is really now the time to patronize me?" Starrk snapped, his tone rising. He watched as an eyebrow rose on her face, betraying her surprise. "Not only did she leave the warehouse, but she completely disappeared this time! If you wanna play the blame game, do so after we find her!"

Before Lisa could say another word, Dordoni placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe I speak for both of us when I say I understand your frustration, Starrk." He met her eye, giving her a small nod. "We are here to help you locate Lilynette. But running around the streets late at night is not a very good plan, especially with all that is going on at the moment." Lifting his head, he looked to the sky, seeing the reddish glow of the Gates of Hell hovering in the distance. "You must understand that."

Turning away, Starrk grunted angrily. "It beats staying indoors, huddling like scared children, wondering if Lilynette is still alright." He ran frantic hands through is hair, turning in uncertain circles under the streetlight. He looked like a madman, tension running through him.

"And did running around the city get you anywhere?" Lisa's voice matched his in intensity. "We're all just as concerned about Lilynette as you are but running off on your own like this won't-!"

"BULLSHIT!" Starrk's cry carried over the city, settling into the air with an uneasy feel. "There's no way in _hell_ you're just as concerned _as I am!_ LIL AND I HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR LONGER THAN YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'VE MANAGED WITHOUT OTHER PEOPLE JUST FINE BEFORE! I ONLY NEEDED…" He stopped, breathing heavily as the weight of his fear finally broke him. His legs gave way, forcing him to the ground.

It felt like an eternity had passed before anyone spoke. Lisa and Dordoni watched as Starrk pressed against the wall behind him, struggling to catch his breath. And it was Dordoni who took the first step forward, stepping around Lisa as he made his way slowly over to Starrk. "_Amigo_, please listen to me." His voice was soft, soothing. "It is clear that you are distressed, and I don't believe I can even grasp the depths of despair you have reached." Crossing his legs, he sat across from Starrk, who stared despondently down at the sidewalk. "All we are trying to tell you is that we want to help you. I know that, for you especially, that is very hard to accept. Espada are not… accustomed to receiving help. From anyone."

His head resting against the wall, Starrk shook his head despondently. "Things… things were supposed to go back to normal." It was a small, shaky voice, like a child that had finished sobbing. "In Hueco Mundo, Lilynette always wanted to be by my side, no matter what. But now…" Eyes narrowed, brows heavy. Dordoni wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he could see what looked like tears starting to form at the lower lids of his eyes. "It's like she's doing everything she can to leave me. Leave me… and go off on her own."

With a deep exhale, Dordoni let his shoulders slump, exhaustion written all over his face. "I believe we all hoped things would at least be easier after the war, _amigo_." He glanced over at Lisa, who seemed to have deflated a little as well. Her arms were crossed still and her back straightened, but her eyes were downcast and head bowing low. It was clear she agreed, but she remained silent, letting Dordoni continue. "But hoping things will return to what they once were… well, I cannot offer you any comfort there." Dordoni stroked his mustache mindlessly, thinking. "All I can do for you – for myself and my friends, both old and new – is provide you support in times like this. You are no longer on your own, Starrk. None of us are, whether we like it or not."

Clearing her throat, Lisa stood next to Dordoni, adjusting the thin, silver-framed glasses that rested on her nose. "Pardon my intrusion, Dordoni," she said quietly, "but I must ask that we move this conversation back to base. I fear our time is running short, and…" She turned her head slightly, turquoise eyes darting in many directions. "I think we aren't the only ones out here this evening. There are eyes watching from somewhere close."

Dordoni grimaced as he stood up, stretching his back as he rose to full height. He reached a hand down, extending it to Starrk. "Come with us, Starrk. We will continue our search for Lilynette once the sun rises again."

At first, it looked as if Starrk was ignoring Dordoni's help, his eyes closing. But after a moment of tension, the Primera's hand took the Privaron's, standing up from the sidewalk. Long strands of brown hair clung to the sweat on Starrk's face, with deep, dark bags bunching under his eyes. He didn't need to say anything, as Dordoni understood perfectly. With a nod to Lisa, the trio made their way back to the warehouse, with Lisa casting a wary eye back before rounding a corner.

The sounds of the night drummed around them as they walked in silence for a few minutes. Crickets began to sing from behind dumpsters and birds darted between the stars. But it was Lisa who spoke first, her pace matching Dordoni's perfectly. "It seems that our friend isn't the only one worried about something this evening," she said, never once taking her eyes off the path before them.

Dordoni said nothing, his lips tightening into a deep frown. He'd hoped his own fears hadn't been that noticeable, but he found Lisa was far more perceptive than he had first thought all those months ago. "Is it that obvious, _Niña_?"

"You're worried about Amelia. There's no hiding that." There was no hint of emotion in her voice. "It's written all over your face. You're the type to wear your heart on your sleeve, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Shaking his head, Dordoni rubbed the back of his neck. Ever since that morning, he had found himself unable to stop thinking of her. "I am. And what of it?" He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Does it hinder me in anyway? Have I showed signs of coming unhinged?"

Turquoise eyes met his, betraying nothing. Nothing but the sound of their footfalls and breathing filled the silence, Starrk lingering behind them. "No," she said at last, turning away. "I think I'm more amazed that you haven't. Your friend Cirucci certainly had a… reaction." She grimaced, remembering that morning. "And of course, Ash was very upset, but you… Of all people, I would have assumed you'd be falling apart with worry. But you seem calm, if not a little tired. Why is that?"

Dordoni seemed a bit surprised. A half smile crossed his lips for a moment before he turned away as well. "I suppose I am used to Amelia throwing herself into situations like this. It was how she was when we first met, and I would be more surprised if she chose to sit out on something like this." He chuckled, his blue eyes gazing up at the starry sky. "She is more than capable of taking care of herself, but I think she forgets there are those who worry for her. Her selflessness proves to be perilous, more often than not. Classic Amelia."

"I see…" Lisa let her head fall, watching as her legs swung and the gentle evening breeze brushed against her skirt. No one seemed to be settling in well after November, and she hadn't expected a smooth transition that quickly. But to have so many things go wrong in such a short manner of time, she wished that one of the semi-stable voices in the chaos hadn't run off headfirst into danger. Part of her was angry with Amelia, wishing she could knock some sense into her, but she understood where she was coming from as well. Ichigo and the others were in a risky situation, and it didn't settle right with her that they would head into such a dangerous situation so quickly.

"Are they still watching, _amiga_?" Dordoni didn't look away from the sky, his low voice catching her attention.

Her head level again, Lisa nodded once. "But it isn't the Fun Police," she said. Her eyes stayed ahead. "They went back on patrol after we left. No, we're being watched by something… else."

A noticeable look of worry crossed Dordoni's face, his eyes now focused back on the road ahead. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there is someone else watching us now." Lisa nudged against Dordoni, pushing him towards the left and into an alley way. She looked back, making sure Starrk kept up with their sudden change in path, but he seemed to be paying attention. "Not Shinigami. But clearly powerful in their own right. Something I can't identify."

Stepping over garbage and broken furniture, the trio stumbled through the maze of alleys. It seemed to get darker the further they went, but Lisa seemed to know where she was going. Her thin fingers pressed against brick and cement, feeling her way along. She would tap her free hand on Dordoni's arm, leading them down the path until they reached a familiar part of town. They were closer to Urahara's shop, the overwhelming presence of the Gates of Hell pressing against them.

Stopping in the exit, Lisa looked up at the rooftops, spinning slowly in place as she searched for something. Her back was arched, her hands ready to reach for the zanpakuto hidden away. The muscles in her jaw flinched as she tensed up. "They're very close," she whispered.

Dordoni glanced at Starrk, who seemed to be coming around. They could feel Lisa's tension overtake them, both on high alert. "I think I can feel their presence now as well." Dordoni let his hand rest on the hilt of his own zanpakuto, pressing into the shadows. "But it feels as if they are trying to scatter it, which is odd. I have never encountered a being who could do such a thing."

"Neither have I," Starrk muttered. "I'm not sure I could tell you what's out there, and that's a first for me."

No one moved for ages, holding their breath. The presence of the hidden intruder drew closer with each passing second, circling over them like a bird of prey. Flashes of light reflected off their now-drawn swords, uncertain if they should move into the open and face whomever it was or stay in hiding.

"Well, this certainly isn't the type of group I'd expect to see here in Karakura Town."

A smooth voice, warm yet hinting at mischievous intent, sliced through the silence like a knife. Heads snapped forward, bodies twisting on the defensive as the trio focused their attentions on the man that stood only a few feet away. He stood in the open, beneath the bare night sky, with his hands in his pockets and back slouched. "A former Shinigami with two Arrancar, what has this world come to?" Small, melodic tones of laughter followed the statement.

"And this certainly isn't the time of night most people would be out wandering the streets," Lisa retorted, taking a tentative step forward. The tip of her blade glistened under the streetlight. "Who are you, and what business do you have with us?"

It was hard to make out the man's features in the darkness, as he stood in the middle of the street and out of the circle of light that surrounded the trio. But she could see his longish hair lift up in the breeze, swaying from side to side. "I heard you were looking for something. Or, rather… _someone_."

Starrk pushed his way forward, ignoring the whispered protests of Lisa and Dordoni. He stopped near the edge of the sidewalk, his breathing shaky. "You know where she is?"

The man chuckled again, coming closer. The soft glow of the streetlight began to creep over his hidden face, exposing a faint grin and closed eyes under dark brows. "I just might." The man's eyes opened, two dark brown irises shimmering as they gazed at Starrk. "A small Arrancar girl. Green hair and one eye. Couldn't quite catch her name, but she wasn't hard to miss, even in her gigai."

Eyes glimmering with hope, Starrk wanted to hear more. He could feel his chest tightening again, lips parting to speak, but Lisa's small hand gripped his shoulder as she passed him, standing between the two. "How convenient," she said, her tone louder now. She stood to full height, sizing the man up and down with suspicious eyes. "After hours of searching, we finally find someone who might have seen her. But how do we know you're a trustworthy source?"

Teeth were revealed from behind stretched lips as the man smiled. "Pardon me, my friends." He bowed his head slightly forward, meeting the eyes of Lisa and Dordoni, who both now stood between him and Starrk. "I was merely trying to help. It took me forever to catch up with you three."

"And who are you, then, _amigo_?" Dordoni's words were laced with distrust, his tired stance tensed up as he prepared for an altercation. "Why should we trust what you have to say?"

Raising his hands in the air in mock surrender, the man sighed. "You're right, how rude of me to approach you without introducing myself." His fingers curled loosely as his hands fell back to his sides. "My name's Kūgo Ginjō. A pleasure to meet you all."

With a quick glance at the other, Lisa and Dordoni said nothing for a moment. Neither quite knew what to say, or how to proceed. But they knew that Starrk was barely able to help himself. Lisa turned back, seeing the desire to hear what this Ginjō had to say all over his face. She grimaced, lowering her sword slightly. "Kūgo Ginjō. You're no human, but it's not quite clear what you are." Her head tilted to the side, sizing him up once again. "Why are you trying to help us?"

Kūgo seemed a little relieved, exhaling deeply. "That's simple, really. It's sort of in my job description."

"I'm… not sure I understand."

"That's because I'm a Substitute Shinigami." Kūgo smiled again. "Or, at least, I was."

* * *

**A Few Hours Prior**

"So ya just let him run off after her?!" Hiyori screamed, pointing at Cirucci. "Are ya stupid?! YA SHOULDA AT LEAST TEXTED US TO LET US KNOW!"

Crossing her arms, Cirucci snarled. "I thought he'd be right back." She tossed a thick braid over her shoulder as she turned away. "There's no need to yell at me, it's not my fault that Starrk lost his annoying little pet."

"Hiyori, please calm down." Lisa's voice cut through the chaos. "We will get nowhere with you yelling at people." She stepped out into the middle of the living area, her eyes narrowed. Still wearing her clothes from work, her dark blazer creased under her fingers as they tightened into her sleeves. Hiyori knew this look, had seen it many times before. Lisa was fuming but doing her best to remain calm. "Around what time did Starrk leave the warehouse, Cirucci?"

Shrugging a little, the Privaron thought for a moment. "About an hour ago, I think," she replied. "I'd just hopped out of the shower, so I'm not entirely sure-."

"And how long were you here before Starrk woke up?"

Cirucci glared at Lisa, irritated at being interrupted. "I don't know, I think I got back here around 1."

"Did you see Lilynette in that time?"

"No, I was saying that earlier! What-?!"

"So that little shit was probably gone the moment that bastard went to sleep!" Hiyori exclaimed, gritting her teeth. "She could be anywhere!"

Groaning, Lisa adjusted her glasses, a telltale sign of further irritation. "So it would seem, yes." She rested against the back of the couch. "This certainly complicates things further."

From her place at the dining table, Nel looked to be on the edge of tears. "I-I knew she should've come with us today." She looked between Dondochakka and Pesche, her eyes glistening. "We'd at least be able to watch her and keep her entertained. Now she's… she's gone. And I did nothing to help."

"Don't blame yourself, Miss Nel." Hachi offered Nel a comforting smile. "We were only honoring Starrk's wishes. We should not assign ourselves blame."

"He's right, Lady Nel." Pesche patted her head reassuringly. "It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Wiping away the tears that had already fallen, Nel nodded. "I know. It's just hard not to, especially since if we don't find her, she could be punished." She sniffled, pushing away blue-green strands of curly hair. "We don't need to lose more people today."

"It'll be alright, don'tcha know!" Dondochakka tried to assure her. "We'll find them both." He looked to Lisa, uncertainty in his eyes. "Right, Miss Lisa?"

An eerie silence settled over the room. The air suddenly felt a few degrees colder as they waited for an answer. Finally, Lisa looked up, locking eyes with Dordoni. "I will go look for her," she said at last. "But I will require your help, Dordoni."

Blinking in surprise, Dordoni pointed to himself. "My help, _amiga_?"

"Yes. You are the most viable option." She nodded, taking off her blazer as she made her way to the stairs. "We need the others to stay behind, and if I were to pick anyone in this room who could probably keep a level head on their shoulders, it would be you." She slipped upstairs, running as fast as she could to change out of her clothes.

"She's right." Love's hand rose up from the couch, his legs dangling over the side. "We need at least a few people who are able to keep guard to stay behind." He sat up, his well-maintained afro sticking up over the side. "That leaves Hachi, Hiyori and I to keep an eye on this place. You're definitely the right person to go."

"Hell no!" Hiyori kicked angrily at a pillow strewn about on the floor. "I should be the one to go with her, dammit! I'd find those two dumbasses so fast, and then beat some sense into 'em!"

Love gave her a pointed glance before falling back into the couch's comforting embrace. "I think Lisa specifically said she needed someone with a level head on their shoulders," he replied. "That ain't something that can be said about you, Hiyori. Not even by a long shot."

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YA-!"

Running back down the stairs, Lisa mounted her zanpakuto on her waist, smoothing out the skirt as she made her way to the front door. "There should be no fighting while the two of us are gone," she called back. "Hiyori, you maybe the leader by your own demands, but I would urge you to stay calm and try to help Hachi and Love tonight. We don't need anyone coming in or out while we're gone." She slipped on her shoes, beckoning Dordoni to follow her. "Is that clear?"

The door opened behind Lisa, Ash sliding in from behind with grocery bags in either hand. She saw Dordoni and Lisa preparing to leave, her smile fading. "W-what's going on here?" she asked. "Where are you two going?"

"Good, you're back." Lisa opened the door wider, letting Dordoni go out first. "They'll fill you in on the details, but we're going after Starrk and Lilynette. They're both currently missing."

"Missing?!" The door closed, leaving Ash standing there in disbelief. She turned, facing the remaining members of the warehouse. "More people are missing now?! Don't tell me they went into Hell after Ichigo."

Hachi met her at the door, taking the grocery bags from her hands. "Thank you for running to the store for me, Miss Ash." He gave her a tired smile as he walked toward the small kitchen. "Please rest for a moment. Today has been a long, long day."

Frustrated, Ash let out a sharp sigh as she took her shoes off at the door, feeling the cool concrete under her feet as she made her way to the mess of couches nestled in the corner. Her body sunk into the cushions, sitting close to a lounging Love. She hadn't realized just how tired she was, the tension in her shoulders melting away for a moment.

Nel was the first to sit next to her, curling her legs underneath her body and resting her head against Ash's shoulder. Pesche and Dondochakka joined them, looking somber. Pesche sat stiffly upward, blonde brows furrowed over trouble eyes. Dondochakka sunk into the couch closest to the window, hands folded in his lap. With a huff, Hiyori sat on the back of the couch closest to Love, while Cirucci gracefully sat in the middle, pulling out her phone with disinterest.

"What's the situation?" Ash asked at last, her eyes gravitating to Hiyori. "Where did Starrk and Lilynette go?"

Shaking her head, Hiyori scoffed. "Who knows?" Her back arched forward, her snaggletooth exposed as she grimaced. "From what Cirucci could tell us – which ain't much – Lilynette disappeared before she got back." She glared at Cirucci for a moment, to which she was further ignored as Cirucci scrolled through the feed on her phone. "So, she's probably been gone since this mornin'."

"And then Starrk woke up a few hours after I got back," Cirucci added, giving Ash a glance, "screaming at me, wondering where that girl went." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Everyone's just too on edge today, and he had the nerve to yell at me while I was taking a relaxing shower!"

"Ain't that the third shower ya took today?!" Hiyori glared at Cirucci again. "Quit wastin' our water like that! Ya keep that up and yer gigai's gonna be so waterlogged yer gonna look like a raisin!"

"A lady must be clean and presentable at all times!" Cirucci snarked. "I can't help it that I'm forced to live in this dirty little prison, so I must accommodate however I can!"

Lifting a hand in the air, Love grunted. "No fighting. We're too tired to hear the two of you bicker again."

The clattering in the kitchen stopped for a moment as Hachi prepared for dinner. "Lisa also stated that no one is to leave or enter the warehouse while they're out, so we are to remain where we are for the time being." Chopping sounds could be heard as Hachi began cutting up vegetables. "We have been put on lockdown, so I hope you ran all your errands before coming back, Ash."

"I… I'm pretty sure I'm all squared away." Her voice was small, her head pressing into the cushions. But all she could think about was the customer who had walked into the shop earlier that day_. I wanted to see if she was still around,_ she thought. _I needed to learn more. But it's not like I know where she lives._

Sitting forward, Nel let her head rest on her knees. Her eyes were still full of worry, her hands fidgeting over her legs. "I just… I hope they find them. Both of them. And that everyone gets out of Hell okay."

The thought of Amelia caused Ash to flinch. She'd tried her best not to dwell on Amelia all day, but the thought of her sister leaving gnawed away at her. Lifting a hand, she let it rest on Nel's back, rubbing it slightly. "It'll be alright," she said mindlessly. "Everyone will return soon. We just…" She couldn't finish the sentence, mostly because she could bring herself to believe it.

Breaking through the silence, Hiyori cleared her throat, sitting up straight. "That reminds me, I've got some news from that bastard Urahara." All eyes focused on her, jumping at the possible news. "I had that meeting with 'im today before comin' back here."

"And?" Love sat up this time, eager to hear more. "What'd he say?"

Fishing into the pockets of her red jacket, Hiyori pulled out a crumbled piece of paper, squinting as she read it. "Turns out he's been gettin' information from Captain Ukitake that there's a group here in Karakura Town and Naruki City to be on the look out for." She brought the paper closer, trying to read her own handwriting. "It's a weird-ass name for a group, I thought. Made no damn sense." She looked back at the group. "I think it's called Execution?"

Sitting up straight, Nel's eyes widened a bit. "Do you mean Xcution, Hiyori?"

Hiyori stiffened a little, alarmed. She leapt down from her spot on the back of the couch, stepped over Cirucci and sat in front of Nel. "The hell do ya know about this group, kid?" she said, her tone dangerous. "Spit it out!"

"Hey, hey!" Pesche came over, ready to protect Nel. "Easy there!"

But Nel was doing her best to remember, thinking back. "Well, on our walk around town, Dondochakka, Pesche and I were near the middle school, watching the kids. I think they were on break or something, but I think I heard one of them mention something about Xcution."

"Did you guys let her try to enter a school again?!" Love said, his normally casual tone filled with irritation. "I thought Lisa made it clear that-."

"Oh, no, no!" Dondochakka waved his hands wildly. "W-we only watched this time! We promise, don'tcha know!"

"That's no better, in my opinion." Love shook his head. "What if you three had been caught? It would have been a tough situation to talk yourselves out of."

"That don't matter right now!" Hiyori waved off the discourse, focusing her attention on Nel. "Whaddya hear, kid? It's important!"

"U-um… well, I heard two kids talking about how their parents were taking them to a meeting tonight. They sounded k-kinda excited about it. They mentioned Mr. Tsukishima's name, too, which surprised me."

"The guy ya two kids met at the bus station?"

Nel nodded quickly. "Yeah, that guy! He's so nice, I wish I had seen him today. I wonder if Lil had-."

Grabbing her hands, Hiyori cut her off. "Stop gettin' distracted and finish the story!"

"Don't grab Lady Nel like that!" Pesche protested.

"SHUT UP, BUG BRAIN!"

Nel took a shaky breath before continuing. "Th-they said that they were going to see Mr. Tsukishima talk tonight at one of those meetings. I think they said it was with a-a new help group called Xcution. To talk about all the things that happened in November."

All were gathered close now, Hachi leaving the food to cook in the kitchen as he stood behind the nest of couches. "Are you sure that is what you heard, Miss Nel?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah. And I thought it was strange that Mr. Tsukishima had never mentioned anything about an Xcution before." She tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking. "But if Lilynette was really out on her own, I feel… she must have met him at some point in the morning."

"What makes you say that, Nel?" Ash asked.

"Because there's no other reason she wouldn't come back." Nel's shoulders slumped. "Lil and I both really liked Mr. Tsukishima, and I think if I had been with them, I'd probably-."

"Don't say that!" Pesche looked petrified. "We'd never let you or Lilynette wander off with some random human like that!"

But Nel shook her head. "You don't understand. He wasn't just some Human, Pesche."

Hiyori sat back, her eyes narrowing. "The hell're ya sayin'?"

"He had a really weird presence," Nel said. "Like he wanted to hear all about you, and you can't help yourself but to tell him. I can't really remember the things we talked about, but he was just… weird."

At this point, Cirucci looked up from her phone, locking eyes with Ash. "You're saying this guy looked like a regular human in most ways, but when it came down to his spiritual presence, he was anything but?"

"Don't tell me ya have some weird experience with this, too!" Hiyori spat. "Just where are y'all meetin' these people at? Why haven't I seen 'em?"

Tossing her braid to the side, Cirucci looked smug for a moment. "Maybe I'm just more approachable that you are, Hiyori."

Before Hiyori could explode, Ash spoke up. "You're talking about that weird girl who walked into the boutique today." She didn't have to say it, but it felt better to say it out loud. "She was incredibly odd, like a black hole."

Leaning against the back of the couch, Hachi looked perturbed. "A black hole?"

"A void," Ash continued. "Something that only took, that sought out more." She looked up, her icy blue eyes twitching. "This girl didn't say she was with Xcution or anything, but she wasn't normal in anyway. Cirucci can attest to that."

Cirucci scoffed. "Yeah," she said, glancing at her phone, "and she was a complete bitch. I was close to throwing her out the door."

"M-Mr. Tsukishima wasn't exactly like that," Nel said. "B-but I could tell he was looking for something. I just hope Lilynette wasn't the thing he was looking for, but judging by the fact she's not here…" She felt her throat close, clamming up.

A timer went off in the kitchen, startling almost everyone. Hachi made his way over, opening the steaming rice cooker with potholder in hand. "What else did Urahara say, Hiyori?" he called over his shoulder.

"Other than that, he told me we need to be extra careful, since the Soul Society's on lockdown with the Head Captain gone." She shoved the paper in her pocket, scowling. "But we knew that. But if this situation's as bad as I think it's gonna be, it won't be long before they start lockin' things up, those bastards."

"No point in fretting about that for now." Dishes clattered across the counter. "We need to eat before make any rash decisions. And fortunately for us, dinner is just about ready." Steaming bowls of food lined the counter. "Come and eat, my friends."

* * *

The sun had gone down a while ago, but the remaining members of C46-S finished their dinner. Many of them looked sleepy, ready to slink off to bed, but many of them remained glued to their chairs. It had been silent for most of dinner, leaving the sound of clattering silverware and dishes to fill in the emptiness. But after the last bowl went empty, they all sat sluggishly, unable to speak.

Hachi sat at the head chair, his large hands folded and supporting his head as he leaned forward. Part of him felt guilty. _If only I had gotten through to Starrk,_ he thought. _If only he had trusted me to keep an eye on Lilynette._ But he knew it did no good to dwell on such things. It only slowed down the process. That was the way of the Kido corp, after all. Eyes on the present, consider the past once the threat had gone. Remain calm in the face of a crisis.

A chair scratched across the floor as someone stood up. Pesche cleared his throat, nodding to Nel. "If you will excuse me, I will take Lady Nel to bed now. It's been a long day." He pushed his chair back into the table and stood by Nel, ready to guide her to her room. "Are you ready?"

Shaking her head, Nel didn't look up at Pesche. "I'm not tired, Pesche. I'm not ready yet."

"You should go to bed, Miss Nel," Hachi said. "Tomorrow will most likely be a long day as well. Sleep will only help you." He met Pesche's gaze, who seemed to thank him for the help. Dondochakka stood up slowly as well, prepared to follow them upstairs.

Nel agreed reluctantly, standing up now. Silently, she followed her Fracćion up the stairs, disappearing into the darkness and leaving only a few tired faces around the table.

"I should be tired," Ash said, breaking the silence now. "But I doubt I'll be able to sleep at this point. There's just…" She closed her eyes, letting her head fall forward a bit.

Hachi only nodded in sympathy. "I believe most of us are in the same boat. But we must try. There's no telling what tomorrow will bring us." He stood as well, gathering all the empty dishes. "And I'm sure that those who return tonight will need us well-rested."

"I need to figure out what I'm gonna say to Yoruichi and Urahara tomorrow when we see them," Love said. He stretched his arms overhead, yawning. "They're gonna ask questions. I'm sure they already have some clue what's happening over here, knowing them."

"Nosy bastard," Hiyori muttered, her body slumped to the side as her head rested in the palm of her left hand. "We're just gonna have to rip the Band-Aid off real fast and hope for the best, I s'ppose." It was rare to see Hiyori so lethargic and uncaring.

Sitting up straight, Cirucci stared at the dirty bowl in front of her. "The last thing we need is a bunch of Shinigami to come knocking on the door," she said. "I could barely stomach being quarantined up in the Soul Society for that whole month, but having them here, stinking up the place." She shook her head, her face scrunching up in disgust. "I think I'll go crazy."

"Amen to that," Hiyori grunted. "Those stupid bastards."

Love swiveled his head. "Even if it's Shinji?"

"'Specially if it's Shinji." Hiyori's voice went serious. "I'll kick his ass if he takes one step in here with his stupid Shinigami uniform and Captain's jacket."

Ash stood up, taking her dirty plate to the kitchen, joining Hachi by the sink. "Let me help you out, Hachi."

"Thank you, dear." He gave her a small smile. "You don't have to. You should go to bed as well."

"The more things I can do to take my mind off things, the better." She took up a freshly washed dish, wiping it clean. "Sleep won't help me."

"You sound like Amelia, saying things like that."

Her hand stopped mid-dry, her heart freezing in her chest. It was something Amelia would say, and she hated herself for even thinking that way. _Never stopping to think of the consequences, _she thought, _even if they might cause her harm_. Quickly, she dried the plate and put it in the cabinet, slamming the door closed.

"My apologies." Hachi handed her another dish, his expression faltering to one of pity. "I didn't mean to hit a sore spot."

"It's alright." Ash looked at him. "She and I will have to talk when everything is said and done. I'm sure she'll be…" She stopped, letting the thought die as she silently went back to work.

To everyone's surprise, the door to the warehouse swung open. Eyes snapped open, backs straightened and hearts raced as those that remained rushed to see who was walking through that door. Hachi looked back at the clock for a moment to see the time for reference. _10:46 p.m_. It had been hours since they last saw Lisa and Dordoni.

Lisa entered first, with Dordoni and Starrk on her heels. The remaining members gathered near the entry way, pleased to see Starrk, but looking all around for Lilynette. "You're back," Hachi said, clasping his hands. "And you found Starrk, that's good news." He didn't mention Lilynette, holding his breath in fear.

"But where's-?" Hiyori's question was cut off, as an unexpected fourth person entered behind the trio. He was slightly shorter than Dordoni, but it was his presence that threw them all off. Brown eyes absorbed the room, a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see that you are all still safe," Lisa said, her voice tense. "Forgive us for bringing a surprise visitor, but we figured it would be best for us to hear what he has to say."

The man bowed slightly. "Yes, thank you for letting me into your home," he said. "My name is Kūgo Ginjō. It's good to officially meet you all."

Immediately on edge, Hiyori stood in a defensive position, ready to pull her zanpakuto if ready. Her eyes gave away her distrust, every muscle in her body tensed. "And why the hell'd ya bring this… man into our base, Lisa?" She never once looked away from Kūgo. "That ain't like ya to bring strangers in."

Sighing, Lisa nodded. "You're right, but I believe he can provide us with some vital information." She turned to Kūgo, her eyes steely. "Isn't that right, Kūgo?"

"That is the goal, yes." Even under pressure, he still aimed to be charming. Everyone in the room, despite their instant distrust, couldn't resist their own curiosity. "Allow me to elaborate further." He made his way through to the dinning room table, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "You may want to sit down, as there's quite a bit to discuss."

Slowly, the others joined him, reclaiming their chairs. No eye turned away from this stranger, afraid that they might miss something.

"To begin with, let me start by saying that I am a former Substitute Shinigami, much like your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki." His smile flickered as he could see had further stoke their curiosity. "I've known of your presences since the end of the… incident in November. There is no need to be alarmed, as I mean you no ill-will."

"A former Substitute Shinigami, eh?" Hiyori could barely hold back her suspicion. "Why haven't I heard of ya before? Why should we-?"

Kūgo set a familiar object on the table, sliding it across the surface. It stopped in front of Hiyori, a carved badge sitting on the wooden surface. Her eyes widened, recognizing it instantly. A Substitute Shinigami badge, much like Ichigo's. But this one was broken and repaired, seeming shattered into many pieces before. Grabbing it, she twirled it in her hands, glancing over at Kūgo once again.

"Do you believe me now?" He leaned onto the table, arms crossed. Hiyori said nothing, watching him with eyes narrowed. "As I said, I _was_ a Substitute Shinigami, much like Ichigo Kurosaki. But, in recent years, I broke away, residing in the World of the Living quietly." He laughed a little, raising his other hand. "Well, almost quietly."

"Oh?" Lowering his glasses a bit, Love looked Kūgo up and down. "Must've been real quiet, then, because I don't remember seeing the likes of you around this place. And trust me, we've been around for a while."

"I'm well aware." Kūgo met his gaze. "Over a century, if I remember correctly."

Love's face went dark, his brows falling. "You really kept close tabs, for such a quiet guy."

"When you're trying to stay under the Soul Society's radar, it's usually best to gather any bit of information you can." He sat up, cracking his knuckles one by one. "And I think you'll find that I'm a wealth of information."

"On what, exactly?" Ash asked, her arms crossed.

"On our mutual… _friends,_ Xcution."

* * *

The night air clung to Tatsuki, soaking into her clothes as she sprinted down an alleyway, searching. Her chest heaved as she moved, her limbs tired from running. She had no idea how long she'd been out there, looking for Orihime, but she knew she couldn't stop. _There's no way she could be too far_, she thought. _No way._

"Anything yet?"

Chad peered into the dark alleyway, watching as Tatsuki stood in place. Her shoulders rose and fell with each breath, ignoring the foul stench of warm garbage. She shook her head, looking back. "Nothing. I can't even sense her."

"Neither can I." Chad's lips pressed together in a grimace. "And it's usually not hard to find it."

Tatsuki knew that. She stepped out of the alleyway, standing in the middle of the street. Sweat soaked into her shirt, her clothes sticking to her skin. She was tired, worried and angry. But she knew that she couldn't give up now. Orihime wouldn't give up on her if the roles were reversed.

"ORIHIME!"

Her shout carried from the rooftops and to the sky, lost in the wind. An act of desperation that proved fruitless yet again. But Chad didn't reprimand her. Even if anyone were awake to hear it, it wasn't like there many people in the area. Beyond that point were the parts of Karakura that were still under construction. Yellow caution tape fluttered several feet away, with crumbled asphalt in its wake.

"Tatsuki?"

Orihime's voice startled them, their heads whirling just to see her appear behind them. Her eyes were filled with confusion. "What are the two of you doing out here?"

Tatsuki could barely get a word out, stammering so badly she couldn't even speak. She looked to Chad, who had to speak first. "Orihime, do you know how long you've been missing for?"

Nodding, Orihime looked between them. "The meeting I went to took longer than I realized. That, and I had to take the others home." She drew close to them, trying to smile. "I'm so sorry for making you two worry." Looking at Tatsuki, she gave her a sad expression. "I really… wanted to talk to you. Both of you."

"Kon told us you were coming." The words flooded out of Tatsuki's mouth, gripping Orihime's shoulder. "What kind of meeting were you even at? What's going on? I -." She stopped, realizing just how fast her emotions were taking hold of her. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes close for a moment, then continued. "Sorry, we just… we were worried."

Before she knew what was happening, Tatsuki found herself wrapped in Orihime's embrace. Her chest tightened, and her body froze. She hadn't anticipated such a response, her arms still hanging midair. Eventually, she let her arms fall, wrapping around her shoulders. Her worry faded a bit, enjoying the moment.

"I know." Orihime pulled away, smiling brightly. "And I really am sorry. But I have something awesome to share with you guys!" She looked to Chad, giving him an apologetic glance.

Looking at each other for a second, Chad and Tatsuki looked even more confused. "Wait… what? Is this about that meeting you went to?"

Orihime nodded excitedly. "I think I learned a little bit more about our powers, Tatsuki! Isn't that amazing?!"

"What are you talking about, Orihime?"

"Tatsuki, we're Fullbringers!"

* * *

**A/N**: Whew, this chapter took me a while. But it's done! It's a bit more expositiony, sorry, but important nonetheless. I'm tired, Idk what to tell you.

If you haven't already seen, I posted a small short story about Grimmjow... last week? Either way, if you want, please check it out! It's what I wrote in the MIDDLE of writing this chapter. Because I am smart (ugh).

Anyways, enjoy! See you soon :)


	14. Ch 14 Chains

The surface beneath Ichigo's fingers was cold. Unbearably cold. Gasping in pain, he sat up, coughing harshly into his sleeve, his eyesight blurry. God, everything hurts. Every muscle felt bruised as he moved, his back arched over with the final convulsion. It took him a moment to catch his breath, but as he did, he finally looked up, taking in his new surroundings.

Indigo skies spanned outward, rippling with angry clouds. Gray, barren stone stretched in all direction, uneven and reaching out towards the tumultuous sky. Gray flakes, what Ichigo assumed to be snow, fell silently around him, drifting over the stone and skittering across the surface as the wind picked up. Beads of water dripped from Ichigo's hair and down into his robes, forcing a shiver through his body. His teeth began to chatter as he stood up, looking around for his friends.

"Rukia?!" He could barely hear his own voice as the wind picked up. Ichigo pulled his robes closer, trying to keep warm. Everything was soaking wet, and the cold was starting to settle in. He was surprised that nothing was frozen yet. "RUKIA?! URYU?!" Moving his foot, he hit something solid, freezing to the touch. Zangetsu lay on the ground, covered in gray flecks. Quickly, Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto and placed each blade in its sheath, stumbling forward up the incline.

Making it to the top, Ichigo looked out, seeing desolate hills, covered in gray, shifting snow. He reached out a cold hand, letting a few flakes fall into his palm. He wasn't sure if his hand had just gone numb or if they weren't really snowflakes at all. Eyes narrowing, he contemplated. _This is all so… strange_.

"There you are!"

Kokutō's voice startled Ichigo. Looking up, he saw the Togabito walk towards him, shuffling through the loose, powdery snow. He didn't look cold, despite the chilling winds, sword propped on his shoulder. "I was beginning to think hypothermia got to you first. You okay, Ichigo?"

_That's the first time he's called me by my name. _Ichigo wasn't sure why that was so significant, but nonetheless it did seem to come out of left field. "I'm fine." His hands rubbed up and down his upper arms, trying to regain feeling. "Where's Rukia and Uryu? Are they with you?" He looked past Kokutō, hoping to see his two friends not too far behind. But all that followed was a swirl of snow left in his wake. He could feel his heart sink.

Looking back for a moment, Kokutō shook his head. "I couldn't find them either. I was looking for everyone, and you were the first person I found." He looked Ichigo up and down for a moment, his visible eye narrowing a bit. "And honestly, I'm surprised you're still alive after all that happened up there. It's rare to see someone fall into the sea and live." His lips curled into a half smile. "Yer a tough kid."

Ichigo was barely paying attention. He could feel his panic start to rise, the scar on his chest throbbing. _Shit. I can't lose them here, too!_ He took a few steps forward, pushing against the harsh wind. But he didn't get far before Kokutō cut him off.

"Woah, hey!" Kokutō's voice was casual, as if there was nothing to worry about. "You shouldn't go wandering off like that, kid. We need to keep moving if we're gonna find your sisters. You haven't forgotten about that, have you?"

Shooting Kokutō a scalding glare, Ichigo pulled his arm away. "We can't just leave them here! They hardly know where they're going! We have to go find them!"

Kokutō's smile faded, replaced by a serious expression. "You want to find them in the condition you're in, Ichigo?" He drew closer, his face only a few inches from Ichigo's now. "Good luck! You'll freeze before you even make it half a mile! Besides, in that time, your sisters could end up getting hurt, or worse." He pointed in the direction that he'd come before, each word followed by a puff of cold air. "Your friends are more than capable of fending for themselves, but your sisters are a different story, aren't they?! So, decide now. Waste your time trying to find your friends or reaching your sisters and finding your friends later!"

Anger rose in Ichigo's throat. He wanted to shout back, tell Kokutō to fuck right off and that they'd go find Rukia and Uryu. But he knew that Kokutō had a point, as much as it pained him to admit. Letting out a shaky exhale, Ichigo turned away. "Fine." His shoulders slumped, shaking hands hiding in his billowy sleeves. "Let's go find my sisters."

"I knew you'd see reason." Leading the way, Kokutō patted Ichigo on the back. "Don't worry, they'll find their way back to us. Your little girlfriend there is tougher than she looks, and with the Quincy, I'm sure they'll figure it out." Together, they made their way in the opposite direction, the wind to their backs.

It felt like an eternity before Ichigo spoke again. "Aren't you freezing?" he called to Kokutō. He looked at the threadbare rags and thin fabric that was Kokutō's robes, plus the ripped sleeve on one side. But he appeared completely unaffected by it, carrying on as if it were a warm, sunny day. Ichigo pulled his robes closer, trying to keep his chattering teeth still.

Seemingly surprised by the question, Kokutō laughed. "Appreciate the concern, kid, but no. For me, it's only a bit chilly, but I'm used to it. This was actually the level I came to when I was first brought into Hell." He said it so matter-of-factly, like someone saying what town they were from or where they worked. It unnerved Ichigo. "It's always colder for first timers, but especially for those it affects the most."

"That…" Ichigo didn't quite know how to word his question. There was so much he didn't know about the place; it was hard to even try and find the right terms for things. Drawing in a pained breath between his teeth, he attempted it again. "Does each level affect people differently, then?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Kokutō sounded concerned, carrying alongside Ichigo as he wound through the barren landscape effortlessly. "Every level has a theme, for lack of a better word. It forms around the people who falls in, absorbing their emotions until it plays it back on them, corrupting their minds." Stopping for a moment, he looked around at the gray-covered landscape, exhaling deeply. "This one… well, from what I surmised long ago, this one's theme is Desolation." He met Ichigo's eyes, a tinge of sorrow in his gaze. "Complete, utter destruction. Anything that lives – people, hope, determination, it all dies here."

_Desolation._ The word dug into his body, finding a home in his bones. It weighed heavy against him, and he felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. A terrible shiver went down Ichigo's spine, every hair standing on end. The small scar on his chest seemed to throb with each heartbeat, the only thing reminding him that he was still alive and breathing.

"Don't look like that!" Kokutō burst out laughing again, any shred of seriousness fading away. "You look petrified! Relax, we won't be here long enough for the effects to settle in."

Ichigo couldn't move, feeling his limbs locking up. The panic was starting to pulse through him, trying to bring him back, but something was there. Something that had always been there, that he had always tried to ignore. That terrible weight he'd felt all those years ago…

"Ichigo?"

Kokutō's voice was faint, weaving in and out between the roar of the wind, growing louder and louder until it turned into a dull whine. _Ichigo? Ichigo!_

* * *

Fluttering shadows of tree branches flitted across a carved headstone, dancing across the characters sinking into the stone. Ichigo remembered it felt too tall, looming over him. His mother's name stared back at him, silent in the beautiful summer afternoon.

A small hand gripped his, nearly crushing his fingers. Slowly, he looked down, seeing Karin's fist grow tighter. He couldn't bring himself to stop her, even though the pain kept growing. It was then that he could hear Yuzu crying in the background, as if all sound had been muted before. She rested in Isshin's arms with her face buried in his shoulders as she continued sobbing painfully.

Isshin glanced down at him, his eyes tired. Neither said anything, but nothing had to be said. A crushing weight pressed into his chest, his lungs feeling like they wanted to close. He became painfully aware of the other people gathered around him, wearing black. Incense burned, his head spinning.

_This can't be real._ The same thought rolled through his head for the past week. Karin looked up at Ichigo, her eyes dark. She spoke, but he couldn't hear her. The priest's sutra grew louder, so loud that his head began to hurt.

It smelled of blood and rain.

_Ichigo! HEY! WAKE UP!_

Everything hurt, and he could barely breathe. _This isn't happening. No._

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

It was a solid punch to the face that brought Ichigo back, his body trying to steady itself as he took several steps back. He reached up, holding the spot on his cheek that throbbed as he blinked. Kokutō's expression was dark, his fist still raised. "Dammit, kid, I told you to snap out of it!"

Spitting out some blood, Ichigo looked around, still a little dazed. "What…?" They were still in the cold, barren field, but it felt even colder than before. "Why'd you do that?" He winced, rubbing is face for a moment.

"We need to keep moving." Kokutō pulled Ichigo with him, walking quickly down the hill. "If I had realized that the effects of this level would sink into you already, I wouldn't have stopped." He glanced back once, his lips pulled in a tight line. "You were in a trance for over fifteen minutes, Ichigo."

The scar on his chest throbbed again, his heart racing. "That would explain a lot." Ichigo began to keep pace, almost running alongside Kokutō now. "When you say effects, it's more psychological."

"Yeah. Which is why it's important to keep moving and not waste time." The bandages on Kokutō's head buffeted in the breeze. "Like I said before, this place will absorb your emotions and reflect them back at you. With desolation, it reminds you of your guilt, breaking you down. And once it does -."

A jingle could be heard through the piercing wind, slithering along the ground and rustling beneath the snow. "Oh shit!" The chilling fear in Kokutō's voice startled Ichigo. Before he could look back to see what it was, Kokutō pulled him by the wrist, his pace picking up now. "Don't even think about looking back! It'll slow us down!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Those were chains!" A gust of wind picked up, lifting sheets of snow off the ground. It nearly blinded them, but Kokutō pushed them forward.

Ichigo began to cough violently as the snow entered his mouth. It wasn't cold, nor did it melt on his tongue like snow normally would. But his mind was racing, trying to keep up with what Kokutō was saying. It was all so hazy. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"JUST KEEP RUNNIN'!" His grip was tight on Ichigo's wrist. "DON'T GET SEPARATED, YOU GOT IT?!"

**_Wake up, ya stupid fuck!_** Ichigo could almost make out Zangetsu's furious shouts in his mind, ringing in his ears. **_Don't ya fuckin' dare die there!_** Pulling up the collar of his Shinigami robes, he covered his mouth and pushed forward, desperate to stay awake. His legs were moving as fast as he could muster, his heart beating so fast it felt like a hammer in his chest.

The flurry of snow began to dissipate a bit, but it was still hard for Ichigo to make out Kokutō's dark outline. His ears were on high alert, trying to listen for the sound of the chains slithering through the snow_. Did we lose them already?_

"The exit isn't too far off, Ichigo!" Kokutō's voice startled him a little. "We're almost out! Don't stop runnin'!"

It was there, ringing in his ears louder now. Taking a moment to look back, Ichigo watched as chains shot out, aiming for his back. He cried out, diving forward and pushing Kokutō to the ground. "The hell-?" Kokutō's angry cries were cut off as he saw the chains land in the snow, slithering under the surface once again. "Shit! GET UP!" But Ichigo was already on his feet, running faster than he ever knew he could.

"WHERE'S THE EXIT, KOKUTŌ?!"

"IT'S JUST OVER THIS INCLINE!" He kept pace with Ichigo, the strips of material on his face, dancing wildly, dangerously. The top seemed so far away, Ichigo feeling his body screaming in fear. He could hear them still, trailing after him, inches from his ankles. There was no chance he was looking back to check, though_. I gotta get out of here!_ His mind screamed. _I need to get them out! Karin, Yuzu…!_

The exit was a dark, rectangular shaped cut out in the snow. Almost there! He was only a few inches away when he felt the sharp, cold pang in his ankle that seared all the way up his leg. "SHIT!" He cried out in fear, but he kept going. It dug into his flesh, working its way through to the Achilles tendon, but as he descended into the pit, he could feel it rip out. It was free fall from there, the howling wind disappearing entirely…

* * *

"Ichigo?"

Turning his head, Ichigo saw Karin's small silhouette standing in the doorway. The darkness of his room was interrupted by the soft light in the hallway. "Ichigo, are you still awake?"

Ichigo sat up in bed, rubbing his face a little. He glanced at his clock, reading the red numbers as well past 1 in the morning. "Karin?" His voice was a bit hoarse. "What're you doing up this late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Soundlessly, she walked into his room, closing the door behind her. "Yuzu's crying again." The tone in her voice was numb, casual. As if it were the new norm. She turned and sat at the end of his bed, her legs dangling over the edge. "No one's sleeping."

A pang hit Ichigo's heart hard. It was over a week ago that Karin and Yuzu were laughing and smiling, running around the house. But here she was, cold and rigid. It was like she was older than five, older than even he was as a nine-year-old.

They sat in silence, her small body leaning against his all and his head resting in his hands. He didn't know what to do or what to say, but he felt that was okay for the moment. It was the kind of silence that shared what neither wished to express.

"Do you think we'll see her again?"

Her voice cracked at the end. Ichigo looked up at her, uncertain what to say. _Of course we'll see mom again,_ he wanted to say. _Spirits always come back to the spot where they died_. But something told him otherwise, deep in his heart. "I dunno, Karin."

Turning her head, Karin's eyes glistened, the red light of his clock dancing between tears. "What was it that got her?"

Once again, Ichigo couldn't answer her. Images of blood and the smell of iron came rushing back to him. Taking a shaky breath, he shook his head. "You should go back to bed."

"B-but, Ichigo-."

He turned away, laying on his side and pulling the comforter over his head. "Go back to bed."

The muffled sounds of Karin's footsteps faded into the background, and everything stopped with the click of the door closing.

* * *

Light filtered around Ichigo, dim but passible enough that he could make out shapes. He blinked a few times, looking around. It was a narrow passageway, flickering lanterns, stone tablets and shredded _shide_ hanging on worn hemp rope lining up on either side. Crack stone columns stretched up towards a dark ceiling. On either side of him were a set of steps that plunged further up and down.

He could feel the pain in his ankle once again, suppressing grunt. Gritting his teeth, he looked down, seeing blood pool onto the dusty stone flooring, soaking into the white sock and sandal. He lifted it, checking to see if it was still usable. With a wince, thanked anything and everything in the universe that his Achilles tendon was still intact, but it hurt beyond words to move his foot. In fact, he was confused as to how he had been standing before, even after that fall.

"Looks like they managed to get at you a bit, huh, kid?" Kokutō appeared from below, his face eerie in the dim light. "Glad to see you got out okay. Would've had to come after you, and I wasn't looking forward to that." He gave a small laugh, which didn't settle right with Ichigo.

Ichigo flinched as he moved his foot, taking a step down. "Are you gonna explain where those chains came from?" His expression was taut, infuriated. "You've barely explained anything, so start talking!"

Kokutō looked shocked, raising his hands in an attempt to calm Ichigo down. "Take it easy," he said. "We gotta bandage you up first and then we need to split before they come back. But I'll explain on the way. Now-" he glanced at the top step – "pop a squat as I wrap up that ankle. You don't want to be runnin' around with an injured foot in Hell, trust me."

Reluctantly, Ichigo sat, watching Kokutō as he inspected his ankle. He tore a sizable chunk of fabric out of his robes, stretching them and preparing to wrap them around the wound. "To make it brief, this place aims to trap anythin' and everythin' that enters its gates." Cleaning the wound, he looked up as Ichigo winced each time. "Each level has a theme, a sick underlying message, and it uses that to confuse and trap ya. And once it gets close enough, Hell itself tries to sink its chains into you and drag you down. Doesn't matter who you are." Tightening the make-shift bandage, Kokutō stood up, sighing. "You just gotta keep your head on straight. No matter what happens, don't forget why you're here."

Standing again, Ichigo took a sharp inhale. "And where are we now?" He looked around quickly. "Is this another level? Because it seems really small if it is."

Shaking his head, Kokutō began to walk down the stairs, motioning for Ichigo to follow. Their pace was fast, but Ichigo found it wasn't too hard with his injured ankle. "Nope, this is just a pathway between the two levels. Before the first two came into being, there used to be levels like this between all of the levels in Hell."

"What changed?"

"Dunno, kid." Kokuto shot him a look. "The world changes, so it would only make sense that this place would change as well."

Continuing downward, Ichigo could feel his heart in his throat. _Rukia and Uryu are still up there,_ he thought. _We shouldn't have left them._ His brows lowered a bit, Kokutō's voice muffled. _I'll make it up to you guys once we find Karin and Yuzu, I promise._

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been... **quite some time**, hasn't it? And boi has our world gone down the drain.

So, this chapter is not great. It's been through too many revisions, edits and what not. I actually had it written out and hated the entirety of it so it was scrapped and started again. Then COVID-19 happened. And let me tell you, my mental health has been fucked up (I'm sure many of you can relate). For this, I apologize. I wanted to have more chapters out before March ended, but sadly I was unable to. That, and Animal Crossing came out and I can't stop playing it. It's work and then Animal Crossing. Not a great time for my creativity. But make no mistake! I intend to continue on with this story. Even if this whole series takes me a decade to complete!

I hope everyone is safe and sound right now. If you are one of the many people who work in the service or medical industry, please take care of yourselves. I appreciate all your hard work and I hope that you and your family are safe.

I intend to put another chapter out this month. I don't know when or how, but it will happen. Take care and see you soon.


	15. Ch 15 Scrape Away

The way Shuren grinned ruffled Renji's feathers. It was that sickly smug smirk, his casual lean as he sauntered towards them that instantly pissed him off. "It's sad that your friend can't join us," the Togabito called over the cavernous basin, his deep green eyes glancing down at an unconscious Grimmjow with disdain. "But I'm sure the two of you will be entertaining… for now." Garogai shuffled behind Shuren, his arms dragging along the ground as he stared them down.

"Which one you wanna fight first?" Amelia muttered, quickly glancing at Renji. Her sword rested steadily at her side, body bent slightly like an animal ready to pounce. "I don't care which one you want, we just need to get out of this level quickly."

"I want the mouthy one." Renji's lips pulled back in a snarl. He pushed up the billowing sleeves of his robes, pale light glimmering ominously in his eyes. "He's too cocky, so it shouldn't take too much to knock him out."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Renji," she warned. "Just focus on the task at hand." Her arm lifted, twirling her sword casually. "Keep a clear head."

But Renji seemed to be moving mindlessly now, slowly approaching the two enemies. Fear crawled out from the pit in Amelia's stomach, realizing just how fast he was changing. _This can't be good._ Slowly, she moved her own feet, preparing to meet the Togabito in the middle. Just keep focused, she chanted in her head. Just keep focused, don't let this place sink its claws into you.

"You must be the pests from last night!" Shuren called again, raising his hands upwards. His tattered cloak fluttered in the sudden gust of wind, purple hair brushing over his eyes. "I thought you looked familiar. But I don't believe we've had the pleasure of your introductions, have we?"

Garogai grunted loudly, pressing into his folded fists. "Who cares?" His voice was a deep, low growl. "Their names won't matter once their bodies are torn apart, Shuren!"

A tittering laugh followed a spark of crimson. "I suppose you do have a point." Shuren's palms held two burning orbs. "But if we kill them, it would help to know the name of our new… friends, wouldn't it Garogai?"

Swiftly, Zabimaru swung through the air, its blade scraping against its scabbard. "There's only one name you need to know for now, Togabito!" Renji's eyes burned, rage swelling in his chest. It was almost unexplainable, the rush of anger that coursed through his veins. Even a part of his brain realized just how bizarre it was. Teeth clashed, a switch going off. "ROAR, ZABIMARU!" Fangs lined the blade now, elongating with each passing second. They were ready to tear apart anyone who dared stand in their path, who dared lay a hand against Rukia…

"Well, well, looks like the Shinigami's out for blood!" Shuren seemed delighted, clapping a little. "You look like you'll be fun. I think I'll take you on." He gave Amelia a cursory glance, the edges of his sinister grin sharp. "Don't be too rough with the girl, Garogai." Garogai snickered, his small eyes focusing on Amelia now, body angled like a predator circling its prey.

Eye twitching, Amelia felt her own lips part, stretching in a snarl now. Her blade raised, she began to angle away, following in a similar circular path mirroring her opponent.

In a flash, Renji bolted, closing the distance between him and Shuren. His eyes were saucers, every muscle in his body screaming as he drew closer. A feral scream grew with every step, echoing across the watery expanse. Zabimaru's blade swung through the air, ready to tear through flesh. All that met it, however, was empty air. Laughter mingled with rustling fabric.

"I would have thought that you'd be faster than that, Shinigami!" Shuren's body was suspended in the air, hands outstretched. Fire flickered, growing into a tumultuous sphere. "Especially as a lieutenant, but I guess the Soul Society's standards have lowered in the past century!" The sky above darkened as an inferno unleashed upon Renji, blocking him from Shuren's view and lapping against stone.

Dark fangs of metal emerged from the flames, circling along the path of the blast and reaching for Shuren again. His eyes widened, teeth gritting as he moved out of the way but not before a corner of his cloak snagged the tip of Zabimaru's blade.

His feet touching solid ground again, he could see Renji emerge from the smoke, running as his extended blade slithered alongside him. "Don't go thinkin' I'm that easy to get rid of, Togabito!" The dark tattoos on his face distorted as he screamed. The jagged edges of his blade, scrapping over scorched stone, picked up speed now as he lifted it in the air, taking aim once again.

On the other side of the basin, Garogai continued his slow, steady circle. Each breath was followed by a growl, his teeth exposed. Amelia's gaze never left his, her fingers tightening along the hilt of her sword. "You're definitely not as talkative as your friend," she taunted.

Tilting his head to the side, Garogai snorted loudly. "Talking takes too much time." His thick, green braid brushed along the ground now. "All I wanna do is tear…" He coughed violently, then spitting down into the basin. The sound of wet phlegm hitting sand made Amelia flinch. "I just wanna tear you apart, human!"

Her eyes narrowing, Amelia gave a small peal of humorless laughter. Raising her sword, she ran her thumb along the blade, blood spilling down and coating the dark metal. "Then what're you waiting for?" A thin haze of green flames danced across the thin edge. The wind picked up again, her short hair rustling.

Moving like a raging bull, Garogai ran toward her, his hands raised over her head as if to crush her skull. She ducked, thrusting her blade toward his exposed stomach, but only managing to graze his waist. Grimacing, she moved out of the way, knowing that retaliation wasn't far off. It was too late, as a large hand gripped around her exposed back, squeezing hard. Amelia cried out as her body lifted in the air, feeling his tight grip against her spine and squeezing harder. Turning her blade down, she stabbed anywhere she could, hoping to plunge into his wrist. Instead it sliced into his fingers, causing his to roar in rage. Her body flung through the air with neck-breaking speed, slamming into the curved wall on the other side.

The thud beneath their feet didn't register to Renji or Shuren as they wreaked havoc. Catching Zabimaru in his hand, Shuren shot Renji a taunting look. "Why so angry, Shinigami? You move as if I've personally offended you." Sparks ignited between his fingertips and the metal, rippling across the blade until flames spread across, reaching out towards Renji.

_He's right_, Renji heard in the deepest depths of his mind. _You're being too aggressive, too rash._ It almost sounded like Captain Kuchiki's voice, calm and cold. _Keep your head clear._ But there was something else, a force he didn't recognize. It settled deep in his bones, memories flashing in his mind, all including Rukia's face. _Dammit_, he thought. _Stop thinking about her! It's been months now, move on!_ But even considering letting go of those feelings filled him with such rage. He thought he'd been able to move on, but it was as if everything had crumbled down on him, leaving him empty, alone.

Fire singed his flesh, bringing him back. Renji pulled away from Shuren's grasp, the segments of Zabimaru reconnecting to form a jagged sword once again. The fire died down, but the hilt was still too hot to hold. It somehow didn't register to him, though, as he gripped it with both hands. "I need to find the others," he said, his voice shaking with each breath. His heart was beating so fast that all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. "And you're in my way!" Sliding his fingers across the scorching blade, the name of his Bankai burned into his tongue, an outpouring of his hatred following in its wake. "Bankai! _Hihiō Zabimaru_!" The release of its spiritual presence resonated through the stone, cracking it and sending stone and shrapnel tumbling down into the sand pit below.

Amelia narrowly avoided the jagged stone shrapnel from overhead, stumbling away as she cradled her left arm. "Fuck!" It felt as it her nerves were on fire, the muscles seizing up beneath the thick skin. "Gotta be more careful." She looked back once, seeing Renji battle against Shuren, the large boney head of his Bankai releasing a terrible shriek. Grimacing again, she began to run, even though her leg was screaming in agony. _You got this,_ she reassured herself. _When you're done with this one, you can help Renji and keep moving. Stay focused… stay… _She jumped, sword raised yet again.

It was almost too fast, the impact of Garogai's punch sending shockwaves through her. His fist had been a blur, faster than an arm that large and heavy should have been able to move. The unmistakable sound of bones cracking mingled with the taste of blood, her body going limp mid-air. "Figured you'd break easily," Garogai grunted, grabbing her with his free hand before she could launch away. Her head lulled back, blood spilling onto his calloused fingers. The sword in her hand fell toward the sand. Pulling her closer, to his face, he looked her up and down, a terrible grin crossing his lips. It was like he was staring down a broken doll, her limbs dangling by thin metal springs. "Now, which part do I wanna rip off first?"

Blood arched upward as Amelia snapped back up, her nose broken and swollen. Green eyes were wide, filled with deep, unsettling anger as her fist raised in the air, green energy crackling around it. With a gargled scream, she struck Garogai in the nose, practically shattering his nasal cavity into tiny pieces. As she felt his grip on her loosen just a bit, she pushed out, using her legs to grab him by the neck. His hands reached up to her legs, prepared to tear her off, but her index finger rested on his forehead.

"Let's see how well you can tear things apart when I shut down your optic nerves," Amelia hissed, her eyes beginning to glow bright green. Garogai froze in place, mouth open mid-scream, hands hovering over her calves. Their breathing matched for a moment that felt like eternity. Then, as if a switch had flipped, he screamed again, this time in searing pain and terror, reaching for his eyes. Amelia tore away, jumping down into the sand. She whimpered at the pain that shot up in her leg, stumbling over toward her sword.

Looking back, she watched as the Togabito fell into the sandpit with her, his body flailing across the ground. Each scream sounded like a wounded animal, followed by gibberish. "COME BACK HERE!" Garogai managed to form a sentence in his rage-filled wailing, standing up and shuffling in the sand. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, GIRL! I'LL CRUSH YOU TILL THERE'S NOTHIN' LEFT!" He began to stumble around erratically, smashing anything that stood in his path.

Amelia sheathed her sword, ready to join up with Renji before she stopped, her eyes widening a little. "Shit!" Her head whipped around, spotting the still unconscious Grimmjow. Her stomach sank, watching how close Garogai was getting to him. With a grunt of frustration, she bolted, cursing under her breath. She knelt next to him, panting from a mixture of pain and fear. "Hey, Grimm." Her hands gripping his shoulders, shaking him a little. His head lulled to the side, lips moving a little. "Hey, wake up!" Looking to her left, she saw that Garogai had heard her, realizing that she was close. A sick grin stretched on his face as he readied himself to pounce. _SHIT!_ "GRIMMJOW, YOU IDIOT, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She was slapping him at this point, hoping he'd snap out of his stupor.

Blue eyes shot open, anger written all over his face. Grimmjow looked ready to choke her, but it relieved her nonetheless that he was finally awake. "THE FUCK-?" Two large hands lifted them off the ground, nearly crushing them. "So, there's two of ya!" Garogai snickered, his head lowered, the blood from his crushed nose dripping into the sand. "Double the fun!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON?!" Grimmjow roared, glaring at Amelia. "HOW LONG WAS I OUT?!" But before Amelia could answer, Garogai's arm extended, a trail of bone and cartilage as he sent her flying into the wall, cracking it severely. The tremor of the impact could be felt underfoot, nearly knocking Shuren and Renji off the side.

"Don't worry about yer little friend," Garogai grunted, gripping Grimmjow harder now. "You should be more worried about how quickly yer gonna die. Let's see if yer head's hard enough to break a hole through the wall, huh? That sounds like a fun little game!" His arm shot out, the chain on his wrist rattling violently before impact. The cracks in the wall deepened, a large chunk of the wall bulging outward. Water began trickling in, staining the sand a deep brown, creeping toward them.

He brought his other hand back, holding a dazed Amelia. She coughed blood onto his hand, seething. "Looks like yer tougher than I thought." Garogai's blood-stained face contorted, spitting red-brown phlegm onto the sand. "Thought you'd've popped already. Guess it's time for round-!"

The bones in his extended arm began to contort, blue energy lighting up along the gnarled surface. With several sickening cracks, the bones started to give way, forcing Garogai to scream in unimaginable pain. His arm evaporated, replaced by an elongated blast of a Gran Rey Cero. He stumbled back, his arm scorched, his screams so loud that it was almost deafening. Seizing her opportunity, Amelia lifted her head, a green orb forming in her mouth for a split second before releasing a Cero of her own, completely obliterating his skull and upper shoulders. The hand that held her released, her body tumbled to the ground, cutting off the Cero and leaving her coughing up blood.

"Fuckin' bastard." Rubble fell out of Grimmjow's hair as he stood over the Togabito's mutilated body, scowling. "Dunno who ya were, but good riddance." Wiping the blood that trickled from his mouth, he looked back at Amelia as she got back on her feet. She winced, spitting out blood one final time before meeting his gaze. "Ya gonna fill me in on what the hell happened, dumbass?"

Clearing her throat, Amelia's eyes narrowed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He thought for a moment, his scowl deepening. "We were runnin' through the first level and things got real… fuzzy." Glancing up, he saw Renji and Shuren still going at it, the roar of Zabimaru echoing over the landscape. "Other'n ya smackin' me like some pest to wake up -" he gave her a wilting glare – "that's bout it."

"So, you don't remember trying to kill me, huh?" Her lips curled in a sardonic smile. "Guess you really were out of it, because it would've been something you'd relish." She looked down, seeing the water trickle in around her feet.

Grimmjow looked shocked for a moment, then disappointed. "If I'd been conscious for it, I'd've been a lot more effective, I can promise ya that." She could tell the fact that he couldn't remember bothered him somewhat, which weirdly relieved her to a degree. "Speakin' of killin', who's sparrin' with Ladybird up there?"

Giving the breech a concerned look, Amelia turned back again. "I think he calls himself Shuren, and, somehow, he's really wound Renji up. We gotta get up there and finish this guy off before he goes off the deep end."

At that moment, the loose chunk in the wall gave way, releasing a large, cascading wave of perfect blue water down onto them. The force of the water tore away at the surrounding walls, leaving only half of the basin intact, but full of water. They barely had a moment to react, the water overtaking them, dragging them downward.

With their platform gone, Shuren and Renji bolted for the other side, desperate to knock the other into the water. Fire surrounded Renji, his glassy eyes reflecting the orange flames. It was as if his own surroundings no longer fazed him, his focus solely on destroying Shuren and his terrible grin.

"Oh my!" Shuren landed gracefully on the wall, smoke rising over the palms of his hands. "Looks like your little friends got swept away! Too bad, looks like you're the only one left standing!" He laughed once again, fire balls igniting in his hands.

Zabimaru's head buried itself into the stone, narrowly missing Shuren as he jumped back. Renji lifted the hilt of his blade, the swirling spines circling faster. "WHERE'S RUKIA?!" he shouted, his chest heaving. Sweat was pouring from his face, soaking into his robes and down his loose hair. The bandana on his head was long gone now. He looked like a madman. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, DAMMIT!"

His smile flickering for a moment, Shuren gave him a look of confusion, halting mid-fire. "What's this now?" he called back. "Who is this Rukia you're talking about?"

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME, TOGABITO!" Zabimaru roared, coiling around Renji. "Where is Rukia? What have you DONE TO HER?!" Red energy crackled in in the snake mouth, Zabimaru's mane fluttering wildly.

It took Shuren a moment to process it, but he couldn't help but bask in it all. "You've completely lost it, Shinigami!" His green eyes glistened with delight. "That didn't take long! But sadly, I have no idea what you're even talking about, so I believe you've lost my interest." The fire in his hands dying down, he snapped his fingers, the sound almost jarring.

Renji growled, preparing to strike. The energy ball in Zabimaru's mouth had reached its zenith, but in a split second, the snake skull broke in half, scattering and falling down the wall and into the water below. "Wh-what?" Turning his head, Renji watched as pale tendrils wrapped around his blade, snake through the segments of bone. Bones cracked and flung, shattering as the tendrils drew closer. "ZABIMARU!" It was too late to do anything, as something grabbed him on the other side, tugging on his body and pulling him down, the wind screaming in his ears before he fell into the water.

Looking down, Shuren watched as the ripples died quickly where Renji fell, returning back to the peaceful body it had been before. He smirked, letting his hands return behind the veil of his cloak. "Excellent work, Gunjō." He could hear Gunjō's feet touch down on the stone, approaching slowly. "You arrived just in time."

"All is going according to plan," Gunjō replied. "Although, Garogai has fallen, which does put us back a bit." The tendrils on his arms returned to normal, curling at his sides.

"It shall be fine." Shuren waved off the thought, walking along the side of the wrecked basin. "Garogai will reform in a little while and we shall follow through with the last measure of our plan. For now, though, we'll need to gather these three intruders and bring them back with us." He clapped his hands twice before motioning towards the water. "I'm sure you'll make quick work of it, won't you, Gunjō?"

Expressionless, Gunjō nodded, extending his arms once again. "Of course." He disappeared over the side, the water sloshing long the sides of the wall, leaving the air silent once again.

* * *

Rukia shot up, flakes of gray flying in the air as they flew off her once motionless body. Her breathing was rapid, panic settling in for a moment. _Where am I? Where's everyone else?_ Shivers went down her body as she stood up, her head whipping around, searching for her team. _Ichigo?!_ White puffs of air filtered from her mouth, blowing behind her as the wind picked up.

"RUKIA!"

A wash of sudden relief filled her for a moment, her head turning to see Uryu waving her down from a short distance away. Wading through the snow, she rushed towards him, her smile fading when she realized it was just him. "Uryu! Are you okay?" She looked past him, hoping it was some mistake. "Are you… alone? Where is everyone?" She wanted to push more, but she held her tongue.

Out of breath, Uryu shook his head. "I… I'm not sure where everyone went. When I woke up, I was alone. You're the first of our group I've come across." His eyes narrowed, concern written all over his face. "I had thought you and Ichigo would find each other first. That's typically the case, but the fact that you're alone as well…"

Running her hands through her hair, Rukia tried her best to stay calm. _He's alone with Kokutō. This is his chance to leave us behind._ "We need to find them, and quickly." Her violet eyes trembled a little, but she did her best to seem put together. "If Kokutō finds him first, our mission will be in jeopardy."

Uryu gritted his teeth. "You'd think that Ichigo would have the sense to come looking for us."

"Normally, yes." Rukia turned, trying to sense anything moving in the snow, any signs of spiritual pressure, but it was essentially devoid of anything whatsoever. "But I know that if my own friends or family were here, I'd go looking for them first and then come back for the rest of the team." She glanced back once before moving forward, pulling her robe closer. "But in this case, this Kokutō guy can't be trusted."

Walking side by side, the pair tried their best to stay upright. Stumbling once, Rukia shivered again, her eyes squinting against the cold wind. "Who would've thought that it would snow in a place like this?" she said aloud.

"It's not snow." Uryu lifted part of his shirt, covering his nose. "Don't let it get in your mouth."

Shock on her face, Rukia scrambled to cover hers as well. "It's not?" Every gray flake was cold to the touch, and it was cold enough that it looked believable. "What is it then?"

Glancing up at the dark sky, gray flakes landed delicately on Uryu's glasses before sliding off. "I think they're ashes. It's the only thing I can come up with, at least." He lifted a hand, letting a few of the flakes land. "See? They don't melt, even after a few minutes of being on your skin."

Rukia watched as the ashes fluttered in his hands, paper thin. Confused, her mind raced. "Ashes, in a cold place like this… I don't understand." She stumbled again, falling face first. Letting out a little shriek, she felt her hand touch something scorching, rearing back and stumbling into Uryu.

"What's wrong?" Uryu steadied her, looking at the spot where she fell. "What happened?"

"I…" Rukia lifted her hands, showing the red blisters on her palms. She turned, looking back up at him. "I burned my hands on something under the ashes."

Slowly, they both approached the spot, with Uryu leaning down. "Strange…" With a tentative hand, he reached down, pushing aside ashes until what looked like steam emerged from the ground. He felt it on his hands, pausing for a moment. "Looks like there might be lava or something along those lines hidden under all this ash," he said, standing up. "But that doesn't make sense for it to be that active if all this ash is sitting on top of it."

In the distance, a loud boom could be heard, the top layer of ash trembling and flying upward. The hole Uryu dug vanished, ashes covering it once again. "Something knows we're here." Rukia took a step back, nudging Uryu. "We need to get moving. There has to be a way out somewhere, just like the other levels."

"Let's go, then." Uryu pushed his glasses back and adjusted the covering over his mouth before turning and running after Rukia, doing his best to stay upright. It was hard to tell where the ground dipped, nearly causing them to stumble several times more. With each passing second, the booming sound appeared again and again, growing louder. The ashes circled around in a tizzy, making it harder to see where they were going.

It was the final boom that set everything in motion. The ground shook so bad that they both fell, tumbling down a steep incline, ashes getting into every nook and crevice. Coughing terribly, Rukia waded her way out, trying to stand once again. The panic she felt earlier was settling in, her heart racing. "URYU!" Cracking sounds answered her, and the ground buckled as something emerged from below. "URYU!" Her voice was lost in the roar.

A large Kushanāda head broke through the ashes and dirt, a dark silhouette against the indigo sky. Two large white discs, twitching and moving like a pair of googly eyes, shone bright, turning to look down at the intruders. Sickly yellow-green fountains of what looked like lava poured out of every crevice in its skull, falling back the ground, hissing as it hit ashes. Rukia felt her body freeze in fear. _Move!_ Her limbs felt like blocks of ice, her legs locking up. _GET MOVING, DAMMIT!_

Grabbing her from behind, Uryu lifted Rukia to her feet, trying his best to stand on the shaking ground. Rukia could hear that he spoke, but it was lost in the chaos. It didn't matter, though; she knew what he meant. They needed to get out fast. She felt as if her body were taking over for her now, moving so fast that it seemed impossible, even for a Shinigami.

From the corner of her eye, Rukia saw something metallic slither past, darting in and out of the ashes. _There's something else here besides the Kushanāda._ She wasn't sure if she should warn Uryu yet, especially since it was far too loud to shout. Grabbing her zanpakuto, she prepared herself to fight off whatever was trailing after them, her eyes looking from side to side. _Where are you? I can hear you!_

They struck from below, arching up for Rukia's face. She swung, a terrible clang of metal hitting metal ringing in her ears. Chains wrapped around the blade, pulling against her. "Chains?!" Pulling Sode no Shirayuki away, the chains dropped into the ashes, writhing as if in pain. But the jingling sound of chains didn't fade. They were still coming for her, and there had to be more.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Uryu's voice made it through the wind. He gripped her arm, pulling her closer. The ground behind them had begun to crumble away, her feet inches from the edge. "WHY IS YOUR SWORD OUT?!"

"SOMETHING WAS ATTACKING ME!"

"WHAT?"

"CHAINS!"

Eyes widening, Uryu looked back. Not only was the Kushanāda closing in, but he could see several dark, long and thin objects coming for them. They whipped through the air for a moment, then plunged into the cloud of ashes. "LOOKS LIKE THERE'S MORE COMING!"

"WE CAN'T OUTRUN IT, URYU!" Rukia's voice betrayed her fear. "AND THE EXIT IS NOWHERE IN SIGHT! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

Uryu was already on it, the small silver cross that dangled from beneath his sleeve hover over his hand. It began to glow, blue energy shootout to form his Ginrei Kojaku, a spiderweb of bright blue in the ashes. He pulled back his left hand, eyes trying to focus on his target. The Kushanada seemed to be moving faster than before, its movements erratic and shaky. "You just need to make it through the cloud," he muttered to himself, feeling his heart race and his hands start to shake.

"LICHT REGEN!" He released the sputtering arrow, watching as it launched into the air like a bright blue star. It split into countless pieces, filling the air and lighting up the dark terrain. For a split second they could see the Kushanāda's face, ragged and scorched by molten rock. Bits of lava still spilled from its bones, its arms sizzling as waded through the bright orange pool pouring out around it. The shower of _Heilig Pfiel_ struck along the skull, exploding and creating a blinding light that almost blinded them both.

Their hearts sank when the light faded, however, as the Kushanāda emerged unscathed. It lowered its head, the chains surrounding it shooting down towards them like angry serpents. "STAND BACK!" Rukia shouted, running ahead. Her blade glimmered with bright yellow energy, crackling as she moved past.

"NO, RUKIA! YOU-!" But Uryu's warnings were lost as she leapt into the air.

She was level with its unflinching eyes, the yellow light of her Kido spell illuminating her tense expression. "HADŌ NUMBER 32!" The light flickered for a moment before arching outward, shooting towards the Kushanada in a wild fury. "ŌKASEN!"

This blast almost convinced Uryu he had gone deaf. There was enough power in that move to decimate a whole town. His feet were lifted off the ground, his body flying. It was a blissful moment of silence, the tension of the moment leaving him behind, if only temporarily.

A horrid, metallic-sounding roar broke through once again, and his body went crashing down, bathed in the ashes and darkness following him. It was muffled from there, but he could hear the angry jangling of chains followed by a scream of pain. _Rukia!_ His hands frantically pushed through the ashes, hoping to break through to the surface. Panic settled in, his mind racing as all he could see was darkness. Air finally brushed over his bare face, and the stormy sky came into full view. "RUKIA!" His voice was hoarse, and he spat out the ashes that had made it into his mouth.

When he finally saw her, his heart stopped. She dangled mid-air, writhing chains holding her as she struggled. Her zanpakuto fell from her hand and into the lava, her screams growing louder as the metal dug into her flesh.

"RUKIA, HOLD ON!" Uryu ran as fast as he could, pulling the hilt of _Seele Schneider_ from his jacket. He closed the gap between them, the blade shimmering to life as he lifted it in the air, prepared to cut into the chains. But as her head turned, looking him in the eyes, he could see the despair and fear that lay there. It was like a punch in the throat, realizing he made it too late.

"Uryu!" Rukia's voice wavered a little. "Find Ichigo! Promise me you'll find him!"

"No, WAIT!"

And just like that, her body was pulled down, submerged beneath the golden glow of molten rock. Bubbles floated to the surface, then went still, oozing over the ashes. The Kushanāda stood still, staring Uryu down with its emotionless white eyes. He felt paralyzed as he looked into them, his lips parted in terror.

Like a switch going off in his brain, he screamed, his eyes bulging from his face in rage. "BASTARD!" Uryu rushed forward, ready to attack with everything he had. The Kushanāda didn't react, watching silently as the Quincy approached. Before he could reach it, however, it lifted its large, muscular arm in the air, hovering for a moment and then bringing it down on the ground. It was swatting him away like an annoying pest.

This time, as Uryu fell, he could feel the ground give way, free falling into the darkness. What little light that remained above had vanished completely, leaving him to descend to god-knew-where.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm back much faster than I anticipated, and I credit that to the fact that I finally post that chapter last week. Hello, everyone, I'm so happy to have another chapter ready for you!

Quarantine update, things are still pretty much the same. My days are consumed by work, Animal Crossing, existential dread, sleep and hope that inspiration to write will strike. Thankfully, my brain is doing better today than it was a week ago (I was pretty low last week) but things change, so lets hope this keeps up. I forgot to mention that I had heard the news that we're getting both the final arc of Bleach animated AND a Burn the Witch manga and movie! I'm beyond stoked and I plan to read and watch every bit of it all. That's like of one of the few bits of good news of 2020. I also have the first volume of CFYOW preordered, so I'm stoked to read it in June. Hopefully we get more Bleach things translated and distributed internationally.

As always, please stay safe! You are all in my thoughts. Enjoy this (rather depressing) chapter and who knows, maybe I'll have another chapter up soon (fingers crossed that we have at least one more before May)!


	16. Ch 16 My Tongue Dances Behind My Lips

The tittering sound of his cellphone nudged Keigo out of the comfort of sleep. His face scrunched up, groaning as he turned on the couch, reaching blindly toward the coffee table and feeling for his phone. The screen was cold against his skin, his fingers swiping across it before putting it to his ear. "Mmmh, hello?"

"_Keigo_!" Mizuho's voice woke him up more, his eyes snapping open. "_Hey, is everything okay? Are you and Mizuiro alright?_" She sounded calm, but he could hear the fear in her voice. "_You never followed up with the situation. Are you coming home today? Do I need to-?_"

"We're fine, sis." He sat up, rubbing his face before looking around. The Kurosaki residence was dark, curtains drawn and the TV still on and muted. Mizuiro and Kon were sprawled across the couches, still asleep. But there was no sign of Tatsuki, Chad or Orihime. His stomach twisted. "Nothin' bad happened last night, we just stayed over for safe keeping."

"_Did the others come back last night?_"

"I… don't think so."

He could hear her fidget on the other side, sighing loudly. "_I need you two home right now. I don't think I'll be able to calm down until you do. And I'd like an explanation. Let me know when you two are on your way._"

Standing up, Keigo stretched. His body felt like cardboard, every muscle aching. "You got it. Talk to you soon."

"_Be safe, okay?_"

Keigo stared at the floor, his tired eyes aching now as well. "I will." Lowering his phone, he tapped the screen, the picture of Mizuho fading to black. He could feel the cold touch of fear crawling over him once again. _What the hell even happened last night?_ Eyes narrowing, he turned his phone on again, going into his contacts. There were no missed calls from either Tatsuki or Chad, just his past texts with Mizuho. _Something's not right._

"Was that Mizuho?" Mizuiro sat up from his place on the couch, squinting into the darkness where Keigo stood.

"Yeah." Shoving his phone into his pocket, Keigo nodded. "We gotta…" He yawned, stretching again. "We gotta go home, or she's gonna lose her mind." His school uniform clung to his body, wrinkled from sleeping in it.

A wry smirk crossed Mizuiro's face, his eyes closing for a second. "Sounds good. Just need to use the bathroom before we head out." His smile fell though as a thought drifted over him. "They didn't come back last night, did they?"

"Nope." Keigo felt his throat close, the fear tightening its grip. "And they didn't call either."

"What should we do?"

It was silent for a moment, Keigo moving to the window and looking out. He flinched as the late morning sun filtered in, letting it fall back in place. Meeting Mizuiro's gaze, he groaned. "We'll catch so much shit if we go looking for them."

"And yet you know we have to." Mizuiro pushed the blankets away, reaching for the armrest of his wheelchair. Rushing over to help, Keigo looped one arm over his shoulder, guiding him over into the seat. Grunting, Mizuiro wheeled backward slowly, accidentally running into the coffee table. "What if something happened to them, Keigo?"

"What if we told Urahara?"

Mizuiro gave him a look. "He's got enough on his plate right now. If it turns out they're alright, it would be a waste." He wheeled down the hall, searching in the dark for the bathroom. "Just text Mizuho that I told you to make a quick detour."

"That's not…" Keigo's voice faded off, frustration in his voice. _That's not gonna go over well._

The mass of blankets stirred on the couch, Kon's head popping up. It still caught Keigo off guard, seeing Ichigo's face but knowing it wasn't him in the body. "Mmmmph." He rubbed his face, twist his body as he sat up. "You two leaving?" He stretched, his back cracking a little. "What time is it?"

"It's 10:38." Folding up the remaining blankets, Keigo glanced over at him. "Mizuho called us. We need to leave as soon as possible." The leaning stack of blankets rested against the back of the couch, with Keigo giving it one final pat. "Sorry to leave so soon."

Kon waved lethargically. "It's chill. Ichigo will be…" He stopped, his eyes widening for a moment. Realization came over him for a moment, his shoulders falling. "Oh, right. Guess I got the place to myself, huh?"

The faint sound of a toilet flushing and a sink turning on could be heard from the living room. "They didn't come back last night, you know." Keigo gathered up his backpack and game console, looking back at Kon. "Did you get any messages from them?"

"I can't access Ichigo's phone." Kon pointed to the device on the living room table. "Can't remember the password, so it locked me out."

Mizuiro's head popped out from the hallway once again, his wheels squeaking slightly as he drew closer. "Alright, ready when you are." He nodded towards Kon. "Morning, Ichi- ah, Kon!" He stumbled over his words, trying to correct himself. "We'll see you later. Give us a call if you need anything."

Before Kon could get a word out, the front door opened, followed by a cheery whistle. "Kids! I'm home early!" Isshin's voice carried through the dark house, followed by the click of a light switch turning on. "The conference didn't last too long, thankfully, so they-." As Isshin turned to face the living room, he froze, the suitcases in his hands falling to the floor. Despite the goofy grin still plastered on his face, his eyes twitched. "Well, uh… good morning, kids. Havin' a bit of a sleep over, are we?"

All three of them had frozen to the spot, too terrified to speak. The silence became to uncomfortable, with Mizuiro clearing his throat. "Yep, just a little get together. We stayed up too late playing video games." He laughed a little, faltering a bit.

"Oh, wonderful!" Isshin walked in slowly, his eyes searching over the place. They landed on Kon, narrowing a bit. "I bet… you all had a good… time." His arms crossed over his chest, looking back to Keigo and Mizuiro. "Where are my kids at?"

_Shit._ Keigo felt his face twitch, trying his best to stay calm. _Not this question_. "Uh… well…" He glanced down at Mizuiro, begging him to help. But Mizuiro shrugged, knowing they had to fess up at some point.

The thin veneer of cheerfulness faded from Isshin's face, his smile falling altogether. "What's going on here?"

Keigo's phone began to ring in his pocket, but he couldn't answer it, feeling his body lock up. There was no getting out of this one, and he knew it.

"They're not here," Mizuiro said at last. "Didn't… Urahara give you a call?"

The look on Isshin's face went from disbelief to stone cold. _Apparently not_, Keigo thought. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Tell me everything." It wasn't a request, more of an order. Never in their lives had they heard this tone from Isshin before. "I need to know where my kids are. Start from the beginning."

* * *

Tatsuki had no idea what time it was anymore. Her body felt numb, limp as she curled up on Orihime's couch. Sunlight peered through the edges of the drapes, scattered across the floor like breadcrumbs. She hadn't slept when they came back to Orihime's apartment, the conversation they had echoing in her mind. _Fullbringer_… It rolled off the tongue, an odd relief. _Does Urahara know? Or did he just not want to tell us?_ Her eyes shut for a moment, wincing. She didn't want to believe that, but things were becoming more and more clouded as time passed.

A cool hand touched her shoulder, startling her and making her jump a little. "Tatsuki – oh! You're awake!" Looking up, Tatsuki could see Orihime's smiling face. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry. Just wanted to let you know breakfast was ready!" The smell of freshly cooked eggs washed over Tatsuki, her stomach letting out a small rumble.

Sitting up, Tatsuki stretched and yawned. "Thanks, Hime." Her voice sounded small, hoarse. "Didn't mean to stay on your couch overnight like that." Her eyes felt heavy and her hair was a mess as she ran her fingers through. "Guess time just… got away from me."

Orihime laughed a little, giving Tatsuki a strange look. "There's no need to be sorry, Tatsuki." She placed two plates on the table, taking a seat. "You've spent so much time here before, so I'm used to you sleeping on the couch."

The chair grazed the wooden floor as Tatsuki pulled it out, sitting down heavily. Her eyes watered as she yawned again, her hand lifting the fork off her plate. A question weighed heavily on her mind, dancing on her tongue as she wondered if it was a good time to bring it up. _Are you still…?_ The first forkful of eggs touched her tongue, interrupting her thoughts as she tasted something… unusual. "Did… what did you put in the eggs today?" She looked down, seeing light brown flakes mixed with the familiar pepper and salt.

Swallowing her food, Orihime pointed with her fork. "I put some ginger in it!" She seemed proud of herself, scooping up another forkful. "Thought it'd be fun to experiment today!" She happily chewed her food, blissfully unaware of the look of mild disgust on Tatsuki's face.

Sighing, Tatsuki placed the fork on her plate, arms folded on the table. "Hey, I, uh… really wanted to talk to you about the other day."

Orihime paused. "Hm?" She seemed confused. "What do you mean, Tatsuki?"

"The fight we had at Rob's Burger." Tatsuki's lips formed a hard line, sadness weighing heavily against her. "I'm so sorry for what I said back there. I didn't really mean to -."

"We had a fight at Rob's?" Orihime stopped mid-bite, her eyes wide. "When was that?"

Tatsuki could feel her heart stop in her chest. She stared at Orihime a moment, trying to see if she were joking, but the look on her face stated otherwise. _She… doesn't remember?_ Clearing her throat, Tatsuki leaned forward. "Y-yeah, two days ago. Before that portal to Hell opened up."

Shaking her head slowly, Orihime seemed to be trying to remember. "I don't… what were we fighting about?"

The words wouldn't come out. _She seriously doesn't remember!_ Alarms went off in Tatsuki's head, her body frozen to the spot. _Do I tell her? Should I?_ Sighing, her head fell, landing in the palms of her hands. The exhaustion was starting to get to her, the odd taste of eggs and ginger burning on her tongue. "It… it was nothing, really." She lifted her head now, smiling tiredly. "Doesn't really matter all that much. It was kinda stupid, anyways."

"Guess so!" Orihime laughed, waving it off. "Whatever it was, we're fine. Is that why you look so worried, Tatsuki?" She gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Relax! Everything's fine! Besides, today's gonna be fun!"

Tatsuki's head tilted slightly, her eyes narrowing. "W-what do you mean?" She watched as Orihime cleared away their dishes, doing a happy little trot into the kitchen as she cleaned up quickly. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Well, yeah!" The sound of water rushing out of the sink mingled with her chipper tone. "Remember last night I said we're going to go meet with Mr. Tsukishima?"

A terrible feeling washed over Tatsuki, her heart in her throat. _Oh, that's right_. Her stomach felt uneasy suddenly, and she wasn't sure if it was from the eggs or the thought that they were going to meet this Tsukishima guy. "Forgot about that." She forced a smile, standing up again. "When are we going?"

"As soon as Chad gets here!"

_Thank god._ She was relieved it wasn't just the two of them going. Her brain started to wake up more as she realized they were going into a place they knew nothing about. _Should we tell Urahara?_ Her fingers drummed on the table as she thought long and hard. _He should probably know, but…_

A knock could be heard from the front door, bringing Tatsuki back to the present. "Oh, there's Chad!" Orihime peered out from the kitchen for a second. "Can you get that for me please, Tatsuki?"

"You got it." In one sweeping motion, Tatsuki opened the door, looking out into the late morning to see a quiet Chad standing only a few inches away. She gave him a silent nod, glancing back towards the kitchen for a second. "Morning, Chad."

"Good morning." He seemed to hesitate, his head craning to look into the apartment. His voice was hushed. "Is she still acting weird today, Tatsuki?"

Blinking in surprise, Tatsuki was speechless for a moment. She nodded, making room for Chad to enter. "Yeah, she's… really chipper today." It felt bad, thinking that Orihime's good mood wasn't normal. Before last winter, she was usually a happy person, excited about life. But with the way things were, this sudden change in demeanor was a bit unsettling. "And she's insisting we meet with that Tsukishima guy she was talking about last night."

"Yeah." Chad stepped into the entryway, standing near the edge of the rug. "She texted me about it this morning. Do you think it's a good idea to go?"

"Chad, good morning!" Orihime wiped her wet hands on the hem of her shirt. "Give me just a second, you guys. I need to get dress and we'll be ready to go." She ran around the dining room table, disappearing around the corner, the sound of her bathroom door closing all that remained.

Tatsuki hesitated, her lips parted. "I think we should at least see what's going on," she said at last. She looked back at Chad, her eyes lost. "And, if nothing else, we'll at least get an idea about this… Fullbringer stuff."

Chad nodded, his eyes closing for a moment. "You'd think Urahara would've told us about this." He rubbed the back of his neck, head lifting and eyes opening slowly. "It just all seems so strange."

"You don't believe her?"

"It's not that I don't believe her." Rustling could be heard from the bathroom, followed by the muffled sound of Orihime's voice. "I just feel like this guy… might be trying to take advantage of her. Nothing about this sounds right."

Nodding slightly, Tatsuki slipped on her shoes. "And what was even weirder is that she didn't remember our argument from the other day."

Chad looked at her, shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, man." She stood back up, straightening her wrinkled clothes. "Like, it wasn't just some petty argument either, so for her to forget just seems… I don't know, weird."

The bathroom door flying open, Orihime jogged toward the door, her hair flying all over the place. "Sorry for the wait!" She squeezed between them to reach for her shoes, sliding them on her feet. "You two ready to go?"

Glancing at each other one more time, they nodded reluctantly. "We sure are, Hime." Tatsuki tried her best to sound excited, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Show us the way."

The front door opened again, the three of them stepping out onto the balcony. Tatsuki could feel the early summer breeze pick up, brushing through her hair as she followed behind Orihime_. Fullbringers, huh?_ Her thoughts were in a tizzy, muffling Orihime's excited tones.

_Here goes… something._

* * *

Metal scraped across concrete as the old door opened. Tatsuki still wasn't over the look of the old warehouse, her eyes shifting uncomfortably. _This doesn't feel right_. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Nothing had felt okay once they crossed the bridge into Naruki City, but this put her on high alert. "Orihime, are you sure we're at the right place?" Her voice was a low whisper as she stood by her side. She met Chad's terrified glance, her hands slowly turning to fists at her sides. "This seems sketchy."

But there was no time to say anything more as a head popped out of the doorway, an angry expression under a buzzcut. "Who the hell's knockin' this-?" Anger was replaced by shock, eyes widening. The door opened a little more, revealing a stammering teenager. Tatsuki recognized the uniform, looking the kid up and down. "O-oh, it's… you." He cleared his throat, stepping out of the way. His face was beet red and he could barely look at her. "Mr. Tsukishima's waitin' for you."

Ignoring his angry greeting, Orihime gave him a small wave and a warm smile. "Hey, Moe! Good morning." She stopped in front of the doorway, standing in front of him. "Thank you for letting us in."

Turning his head, Moe looked to see Tatsuki and Chad standing a foot or so back, his face twisting again. "Ya brought more friends with you?" His arms crossed as he leaned against the door. "Hope they aren't as annoying as the other two girls ya brought here yesterday."

"You know we can hear you, right?" Tatsuki walked toward Orihime, putting a hand on her shoulder as she gave Moe a wilting look. "I was told we were invited, right, Hime?" She never looked away from Moe.

Looking mildly nervous, Orihime walked through the doorway. "Right, yes." She gave Moe one last wave before the others followed. Grunting, Moe shut the door, muttering under his breath as darkness fell upon them.

Tatsuki could feel panic welling up in her chest, trying her best to stay calm. With each passing second, the alarm bells in her head grew louder and louder. Flashes of nightmares past began to race, mingling in until the dread became almost unbearable. _It's okay, it's gonna be okay._ She shut her eyes, her nails digging into the palm of her hands. _You need to stay calm, Tatsuki._

"Ah, Orihime!"

It was a warm voice, soothing to a fault. Tatsuki's eyes snapped open, seeing a dim light filter into the room. _Far away_, she thought. _It's so far away_. The silhouette of a man stood in the light, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm so happy you could make it. And you even brought some of your friends this time."

"Good morning, Mr. Tsukishima!" Orihime walked towards the light, her footsteps echoing loudly in the large, empty warehouse. "Sorry if we're late! Took me a little while to get ready this morning." She turned, waving Chad and Tatsuki forward. "Come on, guys!

But Tatsuki felt like she was glued in place, her eyes locked on the man at the end of the stairway. She wasn't sure what it was, but everything around them screamed danger. He was no Aizen or Espada, that much she could surmise, but there was something in his presence. It felt… _empty_.

"Tatsuki." Chad's voice was close, his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little, looking to her left. There was no way she could see him, but she knew his face was close by. "Come on. We gotta get to the bottom of this." His voice was gentle and calm. "We've got each other's backs."

His words gave her a bit of relief. "Th-thanks, Chad," she whispered back. Slowly, her legs began to move, carrying her closer. It was hard to see Orihime so close to a man like that, her arms behind her back as she chatted happily with him. As if she knew him all her life. A terrible taste coated her tongue, her jaw clenched. Get away from him, she begged. Get away from him, Orihime!

"Come on upstairs, you three." His voice was startling. Even though they were less than two feet away from him, Tatsuki still couldn't make out many of Tsukishima's features. He looked to be tall and lanky, and the arm that remained in the light hinted at the long, white formal shirt he wore. "Let us properly introduce ourselves in the light." Moe pushed past the two of them, shooting them a backward glance as he ran up the stairs. Sighing deeply, Tatsuki found herself going up last, light washing over her once again.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust, but she managed to make out the lavish room she stepped into. The stark difference between the empty warehouse and this was… confusing, to say the least.

"Welcome." Tsukishima spoke again, this time a face matching the voice. His physical appearance struck Tatsuki, her eyes going wide. He wasn't what she had expected, though she hadn't been quite sure what her expectations _were _exactly. Brown eyes met hers, dark hair tangling down past his ears and rest inches below his chin. "Forgive the location, my friends. I know it's quite unsettling. But we welcome you to our headquarters."

Finally finding her voice, Tatsuki cleared her throat. "You must be this Tsukishima that Orihime's been talking about." She folded her arms now, head cocked slightly to the side.

A small hint of a smile crossed his face, eyes lilting as he leaned against the bar counter. "I am indeed." He bowed his head in greeting. "Shūkurō Tsukishima. And I presume you're Tatsuki Arisawa, correct?"

Taken aback, Tatsuki looked to Orihime, who shrugged nervously. "Yeah, that's me." Her voice sounded stern, defensive. "Guess Orihime's told you all about us, huh?"

"A few of you, sure." Tsukishima's eyes wandered to Chad, narrowing a little. "I don't believe I know your name, however."

"Yasutora Sado." It took Chad a moment before he thought it was safe to say it. "You can call me Chad." He stood very still, unsure if he should move in further. His eyes were glued to the others in the room, watching them carefully.

"Tatsuki and Chad." Reaching behind him, Tsukishima grabbed a crystal glass, light amber liquid sloshing against a large chunk of ice. "It's good to make your acquaintance." He took a drink, head leaning back a bit. "Please have a seat." Casually, he pointed towards the couches, where two sets of eyes watched, full of suspicion. Orihime sat on a chair, giving them an encouraging smile. Tatsuki moved first, her eyes never leaving Tsukishima, followed by Chad.

Her body sinking into the soft cushions, Tatsuki could make out the other two people who sat nearby. One was a small boy, his eyes glancing over a handheld console; the other was a woman, possibly in her late twenties to early thirties, her feet propped on the coffee table and arms behind her head. She held Tatsuki's gaze now, looking her up and down like a dirty dog sitting on her doorstep. The silence was uncomfortable for a moment, Chad shifting in his seat. But Tatsuki could feel her panic turn to sharp focus. _So far, nothing terrible's happened yet_. Her back sunk into the couch, making her look more casual than she felt. _But the way this is starting to look is giving me bad set up vibes._

"Tell me, my friends, what has Orihime told you of our little group here?" Tsukishima, taking a newly filled glass from the tall man behind the counter, approached them. His very presence exuded confidence, the way he sauntered over towards them spoke volumes. Slinking into his seat, he took another sip, but his eyes looked over the rim this time, waiting for an answer.

Unsure what to say, Chad and Tatsuki remained silent for a moment. "From what I remember, you call yourselves Xcution." Chad's voice was even, but his body remained stiff. "That you possess certain abilities close to our own."

Thin lips curled into a tight smirk, brown eyes swiveling. "That we are Fullbringers? I'm certain she told you that, correct."

"Well, yeah."

"Good, good." He sat forward, his glass now on the table. "And what were your thoughts?" Looking up, he could see Tatsuki's guarded expression, her eyes watching his every move. "I would assume you'd have a lot of questions."

Tatsuki leaned forward as well, her elbows on her knees, her head resting on the backs of her hands. Despite her previous onset of terror, she looked ready to take him on. "Tell us more about Fullbringers." She hesitated, her eyes narrowing for a moment. "How exactly are we… I'm not sure how to phrase this."

Tsukishima seemed amused, breathing out a small chuckle. "You want to know how you fall into the category of Fullbringer, correct?"

She shrugged. "I guess, yeah. It still doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Understandable." Turning his head, he locked eyes with the woman sitting next to him, giving her a small nod. "Jackie, would you mind giving our new friends a quick demonstration?"

The deep frown on the woman's face slowly morphed into a grimace, her teeth exposed. "If you insist." Her hands unfolded from behind her head as she sat forward, never once breaking eye contact with Tatsuki. From there, it was a blur, as one moment Tatsuki remembered sitting comfortably on the couch, and the next she had been flung across the room, crashing into several items of furniture and into a wall. Pain seared through her body, but to her relief nothing was broken.

"WHAT THE-?" She had very little time to speak, as Jackie's foot came inches away from her face. Tatsuki ducked, rolling across the floor and onto her feet, watching as Jackie turned on her heels. _There's something different._ Tatsuki lifted her fists, prepared to fight back. Her eyes landed on Jackie's legs, noticing that her boots were considerably taller than before. "This how you treat all your guests, Tsukishima?!" she called back, taking a step back.

"You're fast for a kid," Jackie remark, her back arched forward. "That's a good start at least. But that's not gonna cut it!" With lightning speed, her left leg shot out, aiming for Tatsuki's face once again. It connected with nothing, but it remained in the air, a hand gripping her ankle tightly.

Brown eyes shimmering golden, Tatsuki was seething. Her breathing was heavy as her grip tightened, veins of golden light shining beneath her skin. "How's this for you?" Grunting, she lifted Jackie off the ground, turning in a half circle and tossing her to the other side of the room. Her body crashed into several pots and side tables, scattering ceramic shards and splinters in all directions.

From the couches, Orihime and Chad stood up, prepared to intervene. Leaping over the couches, Chad reached for Tatsuki, but found himself blocked off by Moe, his arms outstretched, and face twisted in a nasty scowl. "Gotta let em fight it out," he snapped. "I can't let ya interrupt."

"Mr. Tsukishima!" Orihime looked aghast. "Why aren't you-?"

But Tsukishima lifted a hand in the air, waving her off. He looked unfazed, watching them spar with mild interest. "Don't fret. There's a purpose to this, Orihime." He looked back, glancing at a tensed Chad. "Please, both of you, stay seated."

Ducking under a flying foot, Tatsuki gritted her teeth. _She's fast, I'll give her that,_ she thought. _But she's only using her legs._ The underside of Jackie's leg remained exposed for a few seconds longer, giving Tatsuki an idea. It was fighting dirty, but she preferred that over the alternative. Fast as a bullet, she landed a solid blow to the underside of Jackie's kneecap. A pop could be heard, followed by a sharp yelp of pain as Jackie fell to the floor.

"You bitch!" Jackie seethed, reaching out towards her dislocated kneecap. Her breathing became shaky, her raged-filled eyes locked on Tatsuki. "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"

A small round of applause could be heard from the couches, catching Tatsuki's attention. "Very good." Tsukishima stood up slowly, his hands falling to his sides now. "You're more exceptional than I had assumed you'd be, Miss Tatsuki. A quick thinker and a strong fighter. It's not easy to take Jackie down that fast." He gave Jackie a small glance, which prompted her to growl in pain and anger.

Panting, Tatsuki wiped her face of sweat. "What… was that supposed to show me?" Her anger was palpable. "'Cause now I'm trusting you significantly less."

Stepping out from the circle of couches, Tsukishima approached them. "And I understand. My apologies for the sudden attack. But this was all to show the similarities in our abilities to yours."

"The ability to fight?"

Tsukishima laughed. "More than that. No human can move as fast as either of you could, nor do they possess the powers you hold."

Orihime appeared beside Tsukishima, bending down to Jackie's level. An orange light appeared beneath her hands as she began to heal the seething woman's leg. She glanced up at Tatsuki, worry in her eyes, but she said nothing.

A door slammed open from across the room, followed by stomping feet. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET?!" Magenta pigtails swished angrily as Riruka stormed into the main room, hands on her hips. Her eyes scanned the room, narrowing as she saw the mess and Jackie lying on the floor. "Couldn't you guys have done this downstairs where there's PLENTY OF ROOM?!"

"Riruka, there's no need to shout." Tsukishima didn't turn to acknowledge her, his hands resting in his pockets. "We apologize for the noise. Our demonstration is over."

Her scowl intensifying, Riruka gave the three guests a terrible glare before re-entering her room and slamming the door shut.

"You should have given us a little bit of warning before you were going to smash up the place." Yukio barely looked up from his handheld controller, his expression blank. "In case you forgot, I'm the one who pays the bills on this place. I'll have to get the damage repaired."

"I agree, Tsukishima." Slowly drying a glass with a towel, Giriko glanced over at the scene. "This was rather reckless, even for you, my friend."

His head hanging low, Tsukishima laughed a little. "My apologies to you all. I admit it was a bit too risky of me and will be sure to take any further demonstrations downstairs, should they arrive." He looked to Tatsuki. "The same goes for my new guests. I hoped to merely gauge your own powers, and I must admit I'm fairly impressed." His eyes looked her over once, his slight smile extending slightly.

Tatsuki bit her tongue. _This bastard!_ But she knew better than to lash out in anger at this point. _Dammit, if I didn't need information, I'd storm out this door right now!_ Taking a sharp breath, she gave him a bare nod. "What does this all mean for us, then?"

The glimmer in his eyes had Tatsuki unsettled. It was menacing, predatory, but it vanished quickly as he turned away. "A good question. Let us discuss it further, shall we?"

Chad's normally calm demeanor was edged with discomfort, that was plain for Tatsuki to see as she passed him to sit down. Jackie and Orihime soon joined them, the tension in the air palpable at this point.

"Our group, Xcution, serves to gather those who possess Fullbring powers." Tsukishima sat back into the couch, with one leg crossed over the other. "Given that we are scattered over the planet and our numbers are considerably smaller than they were in the past, it's vital for us to provide a safe place for our powers to cultivate and grow."

"Then why is it you bring other people to this place?" Chad spoke up, arms crossed over his chest. "Orihime brought some of our friends here, friends that don't have any powers. What're you doing to those that come here without powers?"

"Another good question." Tsukishima nodded his head. "As you both remember, last November was a rather_… impactful_ time for the humans of Karakura." He gave them a meaningful look, eyebrow raised. "I need not go into details on the greater effects of Aizen's invasion, but one thing remains that the Soul Society seems to have little or no interest in. Any guesses as to what that might be?"

Chad and Tatsuki glanced to Orihime, who gave them a slight, nervous smile. "The fact that humans could be spiritually impacted as well?"

Tsukishima's grin broadened, teeth exposed. "Exactly. In the past few months, it's clear that Karakura Town has experienced an awakening, of sorts. There are more cases of Hollow attacks, humans claiming to see ghosts and the like, all things that were rather hit or miss prior to that point. This opens up the possibilities of finding more Fullbringers such as ourselves."

Guess that makes sense. Tatsuki's eyes narrowed a little. "So, your big idea was to create a large cult-like gathering? What do you do with the people who don't present Fullbringer abilities?" A sinking feeling in her stomach told her to stop talking, but she had to know. _There's something wrong, there's something wrong, there's something…_

"There's no need to be worried, Tatsuki." He leaned forward, trying to be reassuring. "Once we learn they possess no powers whatsoever, we let them go, forgetting anything and everything they may have seen. There's no need for us to harm anyone. Occasionally, we've come across a Next here or there, but -."

"What's a Next?" The question left her lips faster than she intended, but Tatsuki couldn't help herself.

It took him a moment to speak again, his eyes meeting hers. She couldn't tell if he was irritated or fascinated, but either way he seemed to relish it, nonetheless. "A Next is a human that can see or interact with spirits but possess no power. It's a bit of an old term, but we prefer it over the other more _demeaning _ones."

_Another term_. Tatsuki seemed satisfied with that answer. "Do you let the Nexts go as well?"

"Of course," Tsukishima assured. "But we do keep an eye on them, as they are rather vulnerable to attacks by corrupted spirits, like Hollows. Funnily enough, there's a decent number of humans within Karakura Town who would fall into that category." He raised his glass off the table, beckoning towards her. "Something people like you should be aware of, surely."

Tatsuki's expression faltered a little. She'd had no time to even look into that since the end of the Winter War. Sighing once more, she rubbed the back of her neck, the tension in her muscles aching. "Okay, so… now that we've established all this, you want us to… join you? Is that what I'm getting out of this?"

"Indeed." Tsukishima nodded his head once, looking between Chad and Tatsuki. "We would like the three of you to join Xcution. It's been a while since we've added any new numbers to our organization, and it would be good to have the three of you here with us."

To his right, Jackie rolled her eyes. "As if that's the only reason you want these kids to join us, Tsukishima."

Tatsuki could feel her blood run cold as Tsukishima gave Jackie a withering look. "Don't give me that look," she countered. "We need to tell them everything if we want them here with us." She gave Tatsuki another glare but kept most of her attention on Tsukishima.

Yukio looked up once again, sighing. He looked irritated to have to contribute to the conversation again, the sounds of his game chirping in the background. "We did say we were gonna be up front about everything, remember?"

Shaking his head, Tsukishima ran a hand through his long hair. "As my… _impatient_ peers have so graciously pointed out, we do have another reason for reaching out to more Fullbringers." His expression became more serious, his eyes darkening a bit. "It is a bit embarrassing to admit, however."

To Tatsuki's surprise, Orihime seemed shocked to hear this. "What is it, Mr. Tsukishima?" She sat up straight, strands of orange hair drifting from her shoulder and down her chest. Her expression was filled with concern.

Silent for a moment, Tsukishima seemed to be thinking carefully on his next words. His hands traced the rim of his glass meditatively, the melted ice rippling with each rotation. "About four months ago, one of our members jumped ship, leaving us to pursue his own interests." He looked up, agitation in his eyes. "Interests we could no abide by."

Once again, Tatsuki and Chad shot each other a glance. _I don't like where this is going._ "Really?" Tatsuki tilted her head to the side. "Is this guy… dangerous to us?"

"No so much you, per se." He hesitated a moment, his lips parted. "He'd be more of threat to your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"To Ichigo?" Chad mirrored Tatsuki's disbelief. "What does he want with Ichigo?"

It was Jackie's turn to laugh, her head rolling back. "Who _doesn't_ want something from your friend? The kid single-handedly changed the spiritual plane as we know it." She gave the two of them looks of derision. "Don't tell me you weren't aware. In fact, I guarantee you that's why your powers are as strong as they are, hangin' around him all your life."

"Yes, thank you, Jackie." Tsukishima's eyes were closed, irritation rising to the surface of his cool demeanor. "It's true, your friend Ichigo Kurosaki has created waves in the world. You'd be surprised how far and wide the whispers of his deeds have circled."

Tatsuki felt her stomach drop once again. She hadn't thought much about Ichigo's role in the Winter War. She knew he'd been there when Aizen was defeated, but she had never questioned how or what happened. But the way they spoke about him caused a whole swarm of questions to arise_. Urahara… I need to talk to him. Things aren't making sense anymore._

"The point is, he wants to find your friend."

"Why?"

"It appears that… he wants to use his powers to get revenge on an old friend of his." The odd glimmer from before returned in Tsukishima's brown eyes. "You may know him as Captain Jushiro Ukitake."

The name came crashing down over them like a wave of dread. Chad's jaw dropped and Orihime nearly jumped out of her seat, hands over her heart. "What?!"

"I figured that would interest you greatly." Tsukishima waved Giriko over, glass raised in the air. The bartender silently, solemnly moved around the counter, taking the empty glass from his hand and giving him another. "Thank you, Giriko. Our former member, Ginjō Kūgo, has some history with the Soul Society. A history that seems to have left a sour relationship between him and Jushiro Ukitake. I'm not too sure on all the details, but either way, this poses a significant threat to our group."

"I fail to see how." Tatsuki's voice was tense.

Precipitation dripped down the glass and onto Tsukishima's black slacks, disappearing into the fabric. "Let's put it this way, then." He swirled the glass, letting the large chunk of ice scrape against the sides. "We've always had a neutral stance on the Soul Society. As long as we keep out of their line of sight, we have no issues with them. But with Kūgo's recent desire for revenge, it puts us in a bit of a predicament. We don't want the Soul Society's attention, and he seems adamant in wanting to piss them off."

"You want us to do your dirty work for you." It wasn't a question this time, Tatsuki's tone cold. "If we take care of him, it draws less attention to this group. Then why add us to the Xcution?"

"Tatsuki, please!" Orihime reached out to her, her eyes pleading. "I-I'm sure Mr. Tsukishima has a perfectly good reason for-!"

Tsukishima raised a hand, smiling gently now. "Orihime, it's okay. I figured your friends would have a bit of a hard time with this information. They have every right to be skeptical." He watched as Orihime backed away, Tatsuki's angry expression written all over her face. "We are not simply relying on the three of you to take care of him, no. We'd never expect that of you. Please listen to the rest of my request."

"You've been beating around the bush this entire time, Tsukishima." Tatsuki's tone was firm, loud. "Why don't you spit it out already? We're wasting time."

"Of course. With Ichigo preoccupied in Hell, and the Soul Society along with him, it is the perfect time to… _take care_ of Kūgo ourselves. We just needed more manpower, as he's not your typical Fullbringer."

"In what way?" Chad asked.

Tsukishima's smirk faded altogether. "He was once a Substitute Shinigami, and a fairly powerful one as well."

The pieces finally fell in place, Tatsuki leaning back in her chair. _There's just… so much_. Her eyes closed for a moment, her hand rubbing her face. "Oh god, okay. Every time I think you're done, you just keep dropping bombshells. Jesus."

"My apologies." A genuine look of sadness seemed to settle over Tsukishima, his shoulders drooping. "It's unfortunate I had to dump so much information on you within our first meeting, but we figured it was best to be as open with you from the start as we possibly could."

Looking up, Tatsuki could see the look of shock on Chad's face in her periphery. "I'm also sorry for being so… well, I guess standoffish." Her brows lowered a bit. "I've got a tendency to be a bit skeptical."

"A good tendency to have." Tsukishima's smile returned. "There's far too many people out in the world, ready to take advantage of you. It would be fair to say that all of us in this room know this truth too well." A consensus of approving glances and nods followed, leaving them in silence for another moment more.

Taking a deep breath, Tatsuki sat up straight, stretching her arms. The tension in her body had cramped up her muscles. "Is it alright if we have a small moment to think it over?" She leaned forward, meeting his gaze. "Maybe we get back to you this evening?" She looked exhausted, the sleepless night prior finally taking her over.

"Of course." Tsukishima stood up. "It is a big decision, and to make it so quickly would probably be foolish." He extended a hand to her, his expression the same as it was when they had first met. "Shall we meet again around 6 this evening?"

Tatsuki stood up slowly, reaching to take his hand. His grip was stronger than she had anticipated, but she shook it twice. "Deal." She never looked away from his gaze, but her guard seemed to lessen a bit. Her hand falling to her side again, she stepped out into the main area, taking care to avoid the shattered vases and broken furniture.

Silently, they moved towards the exit, the door opening to the dark warehouse below. "Once again, we thank you all for joining us here this morning." Tsukishima leaned against the wall near the doorway. "I know this has been quite an interesting first impression, but we hope that you will join us. It's not just our fates on the line, as you can understand."

Nodding slowly, Tatsuki took a few steps down, shadows soaking into her face. "I understand." She glanced over to the Fullbringers standing behind him, their silhouettes intimidating in the bright light. "We'll be in touch, Tsukishima. And thank you." She turned away, descending into the darkness altogether now.

Before Orihime joined her friends, she bowed. "Thank you again, Mr. Tsukishima. We'll be back later." Her face was etched with worry, but her normal smile cut through it, trying to reassure not only him but herself as well.

"Take care, Orihime. We'll be waiting." The door closed slowly as they disappeared into the dark room, an eerie silence filling the air.

The door to the warehouse wasn't hard to find, as thin threads of sunlight shimmered through the cracks. Tatsuki ran, pushing it open as quickly as she could and absorbing the sunlight. It surprised her to see just how deep the shadows had become. Morning had long passed, indicating that their time to consider Tsukishima's offer was shorter than they had hoped.

"So… wh-what'd you think?" Orihime walked beside Tatsuki, her smile replaced by a troubled look. "You are thinking about joining, aren't you?"

Tatsuki gave her a look. "You've already joined, haven't you?"

Silent for a moment, they walked side by side, the shadows of the homes and abandoned buildings draping over them as they made their way to the border. "Tatsuki, this could be our chance to learn more about our powers." Orihime sounded serious, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, they pose no threat to us."

"Why did you join?" Tatsuki stopped in tracks, facing Orihime now. Her hand on her hip, she forced Orihime to a stop with her other. "I mean, we don't even know these guys, and you just seem so… ready to listen, to believe."

Orihime turned, looking back to Chad with pleading eyes. "Chad, what do you think?"

"I'm not really sure what to think at this point." He looked a bit lost, arms folding now. "This just seems too convenient for my liking."

Seeing the look of sadness and despair on Orihime's face, Tatsuki sighed. "Look, we're not necessarily opposed to the idea. Tsukishima seems like he knows a lot and that could be helpful." She took a glance back towards the warehouse, grimacing. "And if what he says about Ichigo is true, then we'll have no choice but to help. But for now, we need a moment." Her voice became gentler, her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "Alright?"

Nodding, Orihime let out a shaky exhale. "That's fair." She looked up, giving a half-hearted smile. "U-um, well, since it looks like we'll be parting ways, do we wanna get dinner after our meeting with Xcution tonight? I-I'll make us something and we can relax like usual!"

Pulling Orihime into a hug, Tatsuki patted her on the back. "Sure, why not?" She looked at Chad, giving him a long glance. "That sounds like fun." She pulled back, giving her a genuine smirk. "Take care of yourself on the way home. We'll text you before we swing by, 'kay?"

Satisfied, Orihime turned on her heel, giving them a quick wave as she left. "See you guys later!" They waited to move again once they felt she was out of earshot, their smiles fading altogether now.

"Come with me, Chad." Tatsuki moved turned quickly, purpose in her stride. "We need to hurry."

Chad caught on, matching her pace. "Are we heading to Urahara's now?"

"Absolutely." Her eyes were burning, her grip on her bag tight. "We need answers."

* * *

The sound of wood seamlessly dragging across wood startled Yoruichi out of her sleepy trance, her head turning to see a surprising sight. Red hair peaked into the dimly lit store front, followed by quiet prodding. "Come on, Jinta, you can do it." Ururu's voice was chipper, hopeful. "You've made it this far, we're almost there."

Silently, Yoruichi came out from behind the counter, watching with bated breath as Ururu guided a terrified Jinta into the light, his eyes darting in all directions. His face was painfully thin, his hands trembling as his feet touched the floor. _It's been so long since he's been in here,_ she thought. Her heart broke a little, seeing his face in the sunlight for the first time in six months. _And if I remember correctly, he hasn't woken up screaming in a few weeks. Maybe he's finally doing better_.

"Good job, Jinta!" Ururu gave him a small, encouraging smile. "See, it's not so bad out here, huh?" She saw Yoruichi standing in the corner, giving her a small nod. "How're you feeling?"

Jinta's head moved from side to side, the dark circles under his large eyes deep. "W-where's everyone?" he managed. The usual gruffness in his voice was there, but laced with fear now. "Why's it so quiet?"

"I'm right here, Jinta." Yoruichi waved to him as she leaned against the counter. Her yellow eyes were filled with sympathy. "It's good to see you come out of your room, kid. You're looking better."

His eyes fell to the ground, as if afraid of making eye contact. "I-is Mr. Urahara h-here?"

"Yep, he's in his office. I'd sure he'd love to see you." Yoruichi took a step back, pointing at Urahara's office door. "Would you like to peek in?"

Jinta nodded shakily, glancing at Ururu. "Y-yeah, sure."

Her heart bursting with excitement, Yoruichi reached out her hand. "Come on, let's go say hi real quick!"

It took Jinta a few seconds to let go of Ururu's arm and make his way over to Yoruichi, his hand inches from hers. It was close to holding hers when the front door swung open, sunlight filtering through. Jinta jerked away, as if burned and nearly stumbled into to Ururu, panting heavily.

"Where's Kisuke at?!" Hiyori's gruff voice filled the room, practically shaking the walls. She looked angry, her sandals slapping the wooden floors in her fury. "I gotta talk to 'im, quickly!"

Yoruichi couldn't get a word in edgewise before another person pushed their way through their door. "And I want to speak to him, too!" A flustered Mizuho entered, her expression filled with worry. "I haven't seen Keigo or Mizuiro for hours and they aren't returning my calls. Are they here?"

"Hey, first come, first served, lady!" Hiyori retorted, glaring up at Mizuho. "Wait yer turn!"

Loud, running footsteps could be heard, rushing up to the door. Tatsuki and Chad stood behind Mizuho and Hiyori, panting heavily, sweat falling from their faces. "Where's Urahara?!" Tatsuki called in, trying to catch her breath. "We… we need to… oh shit." Her back bent, hands on her knees as she collected herself. "Need to see him!"

Chaos ensued, one party shouting at the other, mingling until it became almost unbearable. But no one was ready for the sudden stop of a car outside the shop, doors swinging open as three others stepped out. Keigo unfolded Mizuiro's wheelchair, helping his friend in as they caught up with a fuming Isshin, his expression deadly. "WHERE'S KISUKE?!" His shouting cut through the squabbling all eyes on him. "I NEED ANSWERS, PRONTO!" His eyes looked up to the large portal overhead, his jaw dropping. "KISUKE!"

"Keigo, Mizuiro!"

"Mi-Mizuho!" Keigo sounded terrified. "What're you doing here?!"

Mizuho stumbled towards the boys, teeth barred. "WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE, KEIGO?!"

"Y'ALL NEED TO WAIT YER DAMN TURN! I GOT-!"

"MR. URAHARA, WE NEED TO SEE YOU!"

"WHERE ARE MY KIDS?!"

The shouting muffled the sound of the back door opening and closing as Jinta ran back to the safety of his room, leaving Ururu and Yoruichi in a state of shock and disbelief. They were unable to speak, shocked at just how angry and pushy everyone was. "What… the hell?" Yoruichi turned, seeing Urahara's office open, his messy blonde hair and rumpled cap illuminated in the light.

"Uh, c-can I help you all?" He looked shocked as well, maybe even a little scared.

All eyes were on him, silence filling in for a moment as the dust settled. Then Isshin made his way over, inches from his face. "We need to talk, Kisuke. Right. Now."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. It's been a while since I've written such a large chapter! And it was actually quite fun to write, even if it's a bit exposition-y. I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you have any questions on anything please let me know. There's a lot of information here, so I'd understand if anyone got confused by something. As always, stay safe and I'll be back with another chapter (hopefully) soon!


	17. Ch 17 Heartbeat of the World

"Uryu!"

The darkness remained, but a voice pierced through it, jolting Uryu awake. _That voice…_ He turned his head, but all around him was the same pitch blackness. Hesitating, he wanted to call out, respond, but there was something that stopped him. _I don't know what's really out there._ The familiar cold metal of his Quincy cross was nowhere to be felt, his body numb.

Soft laughter echoed, a gentle sound that threw him off guard. "Uryu, come inside. It's almost dinner time!"

Searing white light washed over Uryu, blinding him for a moment. The pain subsided gradually as he blinked, his back bent as he tried to regain his bearings. With each blink, the whiteness subsided, revealing a familiar sight. It was his home, the same it had been days prior. But, somehow, it seemed cleaner, happier. The air wasn't full of the familiar tension, and the TV wasn't on. "This…" Uryu didn't know what to say, taking a step back.

From behind, two hands rested gently on his shoulders, startling him. "Are you alright?" His felt as if his heart had stopped beating in that instant. It clicked with him at last, the voice igniting memories he had all but forgotten. Turning sharply on his heel, he saw the impossible. "M-mother?"

Dark hair placed nicely in a large hair bun, a patient smile on her pale face, and a pristine apron; there was no doubt this was her. Tilting her head to the side, Kanae chuckled lightly, eyes filled with confusion. "Yes, dear. Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

Uryu couldn't breathe. The smell of her food, the bright sunlight outside, her smile; it was all morphing together. _No._ He began to shake his head vigorously. "I… I – Mother? This isn't right." He stumbled back again, desperately trying to process what he was seeing. "You can't… can't be here!" _Try to think!_ His mind screamed, the rational side of him struggling for control again. _This is a trick, you idiot!_

Kanae's smile faded slightly, her hands lifting and crossing over her chest. "Uryu, what do you mean?" She looked like she was ready to cry, a strand of hair falling from the pins and falling front of her face. "I'm right here, there's no need to be so afraid!" She reached out cautiously, touching Uryu's cheek. "My boy…" Her eyes fell, sadness draping over her like a shroud. "Don't… don't you remember me? I missed you so…" The words died behind her lips, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

It was as if someone had stabbed him directly in the heart. He knew this wasn't real, that this was all an illusion, but this hand was… warm. "Of course, I missed you." Against his better judgement, he placed a shaky hand over hers. His chest burned with every breath, his body fighting against itself. _It's not real._ Her hand took his, tears trickling down over her smiling lips. _It's not real, Uryu._ She pulled him close, wrapping him in a warm embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. _IT'S NOT REAL!_

"I'm so happy." Kanae's voice was muffled, warped as she tried to stop crying. "I've waited years to see you, and here you are." With one final squeeze, she pulled away, looking up at him. "You've grown so much. I dare say you've become a fine Quincy, too." She wiped away the tears, small peals of laughter peppered between sobs.

Despite his best efforts, Uryu could feel the corners of his eyes moisten with tears. "M-mother, I…" It hurt to speak, each syllable threatening to spill tears down his face. "I don't understand. How are you… here?" _Where is here, exactly?_ He remembered darkness before, fear and pain. Rukia's screams. It jolted him, the memory of the lava covered Kushanāda chasing him remind him that this wasn't real again. It hurt, his heart refusing to accept it.

"I've always been here, Uryu." She led him through the kitchen, the sunlight catching her face. "I'm your mother. I'd never leave you, no matter what. In every floorboard, in every curtain, each and every crevice; I am always here." She looked back at him, giving him that same serene smile.

Uryu winced_. In every crevice._ The words felt wrong. The air no longer smelled of freshly cooked food but of iron. It was foul, a hand reaching up over his mouth reflectively.

Confusion in her eyes again, Kanae let go of his hand. "W-why don't you come and eat, Uryu?" She straightened out her already-pristine dress with her hands, nervous. "You look tired, and I'm sure you could use a moment to eat and refresh, hmm?" Before he could respond, she turned the corner, her shadow fading as she headed into the dining room.

"W-wait!" Uryu moved to follow, but two steps in he stopped. Splotches of blood littered the floor, seeping into the cracks in the floorboards. He noticed that it spanned across the dark floor, each panel exuding more of the dark liquid as his feet pressed against them. Dark red splotches soaked into the wallpaper on the kitchen walls. His stomach fell, eyes going wide behind his silver glasses. He looked at the path where she walked, blood trailing along and around the corner. The iron smell grew stronger, the sun dimming slightly. "Mother!" He turned the corner, and in an instant, he wished he hadn't.

It wasn't the dining room anymore, but the dim, dank basement. Cold light sparsely lined the concrete walls, flickering as he walked past. "No… no, not this again…" His whispered voice shook as he approached that familiar door, light shining through the cracks. He could feel his mind, his body screaming, fighting against him. But it was as if he was no longer in control, his feet slowly moving towards it. "I-I can't do this!" He was growing frantic, but his slow stride continued onward. _DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!_

He was petrified, his hand on the cold doorknob. Uryu's body was shaking violently, eyes staring at the metal door. He knew what was in there. The smell of blood overwhelmed him to the point he could almost taste it. The sound of his teeth grating filled his ears as he tried desperately to fight back. "I'm… I'm not going in!"

And yet, with a small, final click, the door opened, pale light washing over his white uniform. Tears began to roll down his face, the terrible memories of long ago washing over him. _Please, please stop this!_ He begged whatever it was that pushed him forward to spare him what he was about to see, the door opening slowly, the edge of the operating table coming into view, his father's back turned to him.

"_Über 900 Jahre soll er seinen Herzschlag wiedererlangen._"

It wasn't his father's voice he heard between the shrill sound of a scalpel cutting through his mother's body. Her lifeless face stared upwards, eyes milky and still. They were precise cuts, each movement provided with purpose. Ryūken was hard at work, concentrating as he reached inside.

Uryu couldn't stop weeping, blood swelling his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheeks. "STOP!" His screams filled the room, but they didn't seem to catch his father's attention. "FATHER, STOP THIS!"

"_Über… Über 90 Jahre soll er seinen Intellekt wiedererlangen_."

There it was again, that voice singing in the shadows. It was dark and haunting, but it wasn't Ryūken's voice. It was too deep, too forlorn and disjointed. And yet, Uryu could see the blue surgical mask moving, as if he were speaking. Dark blood coated his gloves, splashed against the blue tarps that covered the rest of Kanae's body. Shadows grew darker, the light around Ryūken growing brighter.

"F-father?"

"_Über neun Jahre soll er seine Macht wiedererlangen_."

It was cold, so cold Uryu was surprised he couldn't see his own breath. "Father, please… please stop this!" His mind was reeling, the memories from years ago tearing him apart once again. He had buried this deep down, trying his best to forget. But seeing his father lift a bloodied hand into the air, holding something small and metallic made his blood run cold.

Turning to face Uryu at last, Ryūken lowered his mask, shadows washing over most of his face. But from what Uryu could see, his eyes were wrong. Instead of the normal, cold blue eyes that often looked at him with indifference, they were shaking, silver discs set in a sea of ink black. They were wide, twitching and unblinking. His lips moved, singing the final verse of his haunting song. "_Und über neun Tage wird er die Welt wiederherstellen_."

The room faded away completely, leaving his father standing next to the operating table, darkness all around them now. It was eerily silent; not even the harsh rush of Uryu's furiously beating heart could be heard.

"_My child, you see before you the blood of the Gemischt_." Ryūken's lips continued to move, but his voice was not the same. It the same deep voice as before, though fairly groggy, as if he had woken up from a deep sleep. "_Drink of it, and you shall inherit the world._" Blood-stained hand outstretched, the small, silvery object rested in Ryūken's palm, waiting for Uryu to take it.

Moments flew by, Uryu staring at the unknown object. Tears dried on his face and his expression twisted in fear. He looked up at last, meeting the silver eyes of his father, or whatever it was he was seeing. "Who… are you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mother's stiff head turn, glassy eyes staring at him. Her blue, dried lips moved awkwardly, twisting into a bastardization of her serene smile. In unison, they spoke, filling the air with the same booming voice once more. "_I am your father, your mother. I am the blood that flows in your veins, the bones that rest beneath your flesh. I am the one who has listened to the heartbeat of the world and heard its cries of pain and despair._" They paused, as if to draw breath, a terrible wheeze followed by a deep exhale. "_In your dreams, I am the face you see, for I sleep, too, dreaming of the sun. You are of my many children, Uryu Ishida. Their faces dance beneath my eyelids as I await the day I can open my eyes at last._"

As if on cue, millions of raspy, low voices began to speak at once, overlapping each other as they joined in song. "_Über 900 Jahre soll er seinen Herzschlag wiedererlangen. Über 90 Jahre soll er seinen Intellekt wiedererlangen. Über neun Jahre soll er seine Macht wiedererlangen. Und über neun Tage wird er die Welt wiederherstellen._" He could barely understand, picking up the words from before.

The shadows around his parents' faces morphed, flowing upward to create a large, looming figure. Uryu could make out its face in the darkness, its hollow eyes staring down at him. Petrified with fear, he watched in awe, feeling himself grow smaller, colder.

_Über 900 Jahre soll er seinen Herzschlag wiedererlangen. Über 90 Jahre soll er seinen Intellekt wiedererlangen. Über neun Jahre soll er seine Macht wiedererlangen…_

"I, my child, am the Almighty!"

* * *

Sitting up with a start, Uryu choked on his screams, turning over in the dirt as he held his throat. The white of his uniform had turned an ashy gray as he thrashed on the ground, sputtering and screaming. He pushed away, as if to escape an unseen entity, his hand digging into the ground before he came to a stop. The trembling in his body was a constant, despite the warm, sticky air he breathed. His chest rose and fell quickly as he began to take notice of the environment around him.

The sky was yellow, dark grey dirt spread out as far as the eye could see. It was flat for the most part, with slight hills in the distance. Light streamed through deep purple clouds, filling the area with eerie light. He could sense no one nearby, the wind whistling in his ears and dirt flying into his glasses.

"You seem to be lost, young one."

Turning his head, Uryu looked up to see a figure crouched to his left, dust drifting over their body. "It must have been a nasty fall from up there. The clouds are not gentle."

Standing up on shaky legs, Uryu dusted himself off while staring at his unexpected visitor. Long, red hair drifted over leathered skin, full of split ends and tattered rags. Their back was bent, skin barely clinging to bone. A gnarled walking stick wobbled as they rested on it, long nails digging into the wood. Brown rags covered most of their torso, vaguely hinting that this was an old woman. But when he saw the face, he gasped, taking a step back and reaching for his cross. There were no eyes or nose, just two mouths, one on top of the other. On top was that of a young woman's lips, soft and unharmed with normal teeth; the bottom was tattered and picked at, with sharp teeth glittering ominously. They both moved as they spoke, twitching and stretching the skin around it thin.

"Who are you?" The words were harsher than Uryu had intended, but his fear had gotten the better of him. "Where am I?"

The creature remained silent for a moment, lifting their head as if to study him. Even without eyes, it looked like it could see through him, deep into his very soul. "I have many names, young one. Many of them I have forgotten, so I shall give you one that I have heard the most." It took a raspy inhale, phlegm bubbling at the back of its throat. "I am known as the Ryōkuchi. You have entered the fourth level of Hell, for which I act as guardian."

The way they spoke seemed to ease Uryu a bit, his tense shoulders falling. He regarded them with mild distrust, holding onto his weapon for fear they may turn on him in a split second. It had become painfully clear to him just how alone he was in this place. There was no sign of Rukia or Ichigo, and he felt incredibly lost. Swallowing his fearful thoughts, he spoke again. "How… long have I been here? I'm looking for my friends and I need to find them before it's too late." He glanced around quickly, to make sure there was no one else.

"Yes, I know you are." They nodded solemnly, their leathery hands crossing over their walking cane. "I cannot tell you how long you have been here, for time has no meaning here in Hell. All I know is that you fell here, and I have kept watch over you for the duration of your slumber." They lifted the stick, pointing at the spot where Uryu had been laying. "You seem to have dropped something important, young one."

"What?" Uryu looked where the Ryōkuchi pointed, seeing something small and metallic half buried in the sand. He could feel his heart freeze, recognizing the object. Bending down, he wiped the dirt away with shaky hands, seeing a small pebble, glistening like silver. He picked it up, feel its cool surface in his hands. It looked different in the light, no longer surrounded by blood. His lips parted, wanting to say something, but finding himself completely unable.

The Ryōkuchi watched silently, their lips pressed together tightly. They seemed to be waiting for him to ask more questions. Uryu tucked the pebble into one of the pouches on his belt, grimacing. "I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them?"

Hesitating for a moment, the creature turned their head, looking to their left. "They are not here." A gnarled hand lifted, pointing towards the horizon. "One has been taken below this level, and the other… well, I cannot tell. He is still alive, but he is not alone."

Uryu's eyes narrowed. _Ichigo's still with Kokutō, then_. He could feel his anger rising, knowing that the Togabito had left them behind. "Do you have any idea where they are headed?"

"I believe they are going to the lowest level of Hell, but I cannot tell if they are close to their destination." Teeth clacked against one another as they spoke. "Your friend's presence is being scattered across the realm, possibly to throw off his trail."

Nodding his head, Uryu stood silently, thinking. Adjusting his glasses, he asked, "You wouldn't mind telling me where the exit to this level is, would you?" This creature didn't seem hostile, so at least asking them politely didn't feel like such a bad idea.

"Certainly." They pointed to the endless horizon, arm shaking. "You must simply walk to the edge."

Uryu blinked in surprise. "To the edge?"

"Indeed."

"There's no doorway or-?"

"Not here, no. There is only a drop. This place is not endless."

Sighing in frustration, Uryu began to walk where the creature pointed, looking back once to make sure he had everything he came with. "Thank you for your help, then." His tone was stern but tired. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find my friends now."

"Young one, you must wait a moment." The Ryōkuchi' s gnarled hand lifted again, inches from his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

Looking back, a mixture of apprehension and frustration washed over Uryu's face. "Uh… what is it?"

Standing up to their full height, the creature spoke clearly. Long red hair buffeted wildly in the wind. "I must give you two warnings if you are to continue on your journey." Their fingers curled, leaving one in the air as it counted down. "First, beware the path to the lowest level. There, you will encounter pain and anguish the likes of which you have never felt before. It is best to keep your mind sound and body ready." Another finger rose, stiffly angled by the other. "Second, that which you have seen in your slumber is a path, one that you must determine the ending."

Uryu turned towards them, eyes narrowed. "A path?"

The Ryōkuchi nodded once. "A path to a certain past and an uncertain future. These are two truths that form a whole." Their head lowered, their back bending back to normal. "It is you who must choose how it ends. To remain neutral is to remain complacent." With that, their hand lowered, folding over the other as they fell silent once more.

Eyes narrowing, he turned away once again, taking a few pensive steps forward. He surveyed the horizon, trying to decide if it was best to ask one last question before leaving, even with the limited time he had. The fact that he had no idea how long he'd been asleep frustrated him greatly. He turned sharply on his heal, lips parted, ready to ask the question that burned in the back of his mind.

"Wait, how-?"

But they were gone, leaving him to speak to the wind.

* * *

The sound of chains crashing onto the stone flooring broke the unbearable silence, startling Karin. Standing up, she carefully set Yuzu on the ground before carefully moving towards the barrier that kept them confined. From the behind the thin, yellowish haze, she watched as the lights flickered on in the main area, revealing the large metal doors that flung open on the floor. Smoke wafted up into the area, billowing outward as chains sprung up, lifting a limp body along with them.

Karin crept forward until her face was inches from the barrier, eyes locked on the seemingly unconscious person as they were flung onto the stone floor. The smoke made visibility a bit difficult, but she could see the doors to Amagai's office opening, his white jacket sticking out like a sore thumb. At first, he stood still, staring at the person on the ground with an unreadable expression. Then, as if making up his mind, he slowly strolled over, standing over them, head tilted to the side.

"There's only one?" His voice startled Karen, forcing her to take a step back. "I believe there were two people I instructed you to bring back to me." As if responding, a large bubble of orange lava burst from below the floor, followed by a large set of golden eyes peering up.

Her heart racing, Karin placed a hand over her mouth to stifle any sounds of fear. _What is that?!_ The more she stared at it, the more realized it looked like the odd skull on the back of Amagai's jacket. _I've never seen anything like that. W-where… where are we really?!_

With a grunt of frustration, Amagai batted his hand in the air, reaching down for the figure. They were small and apparently weighed very little, as he was able to scoop them up with little to no effort. "Fine, this will do for now." He turned back to the skull again. "Go. If you find any of the other intruders, do not hesitate to capture them and bring them to me. The more collateral we have, the more effective the process will be." The doors lifted off the floor slowly, closing over the skull that sank back into the lava and disappearing from sight. A boom resonated through out the stronghold, leaving behind the fading smoke and deafening silence that followed.

She could feel her chest tighten as she watched Amagai turn on his heel, facing her. He didn't move much, beside readjusting his hold on the figure. "Anxious to see our new visitor, are we?" His monotone voice changed in inflection slightly, betraying a bit of mischief. "Don't worry, she won't be taking up any of your limited space. She'll only be a neighbor."

_Damn you._ Karin wanted to speak, to release the rage that built up in her chest, but she found that her tongue fought against her. She was too afraid to move. Instead, she watched as Amagai stood closer, the face of the figure becoming clearer. Karin's eyes widened, recognizing them immediately. _RUKIA?!_ Her Shinigami robes were singed, burns covering her body, but they looked minor, surprisingly. Karin walked closer, standing near the barrier now, lips parted.

"Good, so you do know each other." Amagai sounded satisfied, his lips forming a smirk under his dead eyes. "You two should be able to catch up when she wakes. It'll give you something to do until your brother arrives at my doorstep." He turned, going to Karin's right, leaving her sight altogether.

"W-wait!" Karin caught herself before touching the barrier, trying to see where Rukia went. "HEY, WAIT! BRING-!" But she stopped when she saw the wall to her right went transparent, revealing Amagai setting Rukia on the ground and backing away. The walls glimmered a faint yellow, revealing that it was made of the same kind of barrier as the one blocking her from the main area.

He met her eyes, his own narrowing slightly. "She'll wake up soon. Her wounds are not life-threatening." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the doorway to be blocked off by yet another barrier. Karin stared at Rukia, willing her to wake up. _Please, please!_ She sat down, trying her best not to cry. _Wake up, Rukia!_

"I'm sure your brother will be overjoyed to see the three of you waiting for him." Amagai's presence loomed in her doorway, blocking out the light and leaving a dark shadow in his shape to wash over Karin. "It should be quite the reunion."

Head snapping to the side, Karin glared back at the captain, her dark gray eyes simmering in rage. "What the hell are you planning, then?" She stood up, her breath shaky. "We've been waiting in the dark for this long, and you've told us nothing. _Why _do you want him so much?!" She could hear the desperation in her own voice, but in that moment, she knew she had get answers. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Her screams echoed off the walls, leaving her at a motionless, expressionless captain. His eyes glistened in the darkness, watching her carefully. She felt him size her up and down, evaluating anything and everything, leaving her feeling more vulnerable than before. If she hadn't already tried before, she would've formed her weapon again_. I need to get out._ Her eyes twitched, fighting back her tears_. I don't know how much longer I can take!_

"There is no simple answer I can give you, child." Amagai's voice was tense, precise. "Your brother is something far beyond the understanding of a little girl, let alone the average Shinigami. He is the key to change, and yet he has no idea of his own potential." His words were sharp, cutting deeper into Karin as she listened. "Perhaps you will understand once he arrives, but even then, there is far too much to explain. So, maybe, I should put it like this." He turned, his back facing her now. The black skull on his jacket stared her down with its hollow eyes, jaw slack.

"I want to break him," he said at last. "To break him, then slowly piece him back together, bringing this world the justice it deserves."

It was as if the world froze, her throat tightening. _To break him…_ Her blood ran cold, her eyes going so wide they were nearly bulging at the edges. _Then he intends to…_ She couldn't form the thought, as the answer lay between the lines. _NO!_ She looked back at Yuzu, her hands shaking. _Nonononono…._

"This is nothing personal against you, child." Amagai was in the middle of the common area, his head lifted. Dark brown hair nestled into the white fabric of his jacket, dragging across as he turned his head. "You and your sister were simply born to an unfortunate family at an unfortunate time." He raised a hand, running it through his hair slowly, methodically. "If I knew of any other way, I would have simply just taken Ichigo and left the two of you in the World of the Living. But sometimes, to break a person, they must watch the ones they love break first." She could hear the crack in his voice, a shattered sound that seemed to break through his façade. "I should know."

"YOU BASTARD!" Karin's whole body shook, her teeth bared. "IF YOU LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER, I SWEAR I'LL-!"

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING!" His voice roared, cutting her off. It was forceful enough to send Karin backwards, stumbling and landing beside Yuzu in a trembling mess. But the look of rage remained on her face. "YOU WILL DO NOTHING AT ALL! THAT IS, IF YOU WISH FOR AN EASY DEATH!" His whole body shook as his back bent over. He looked feral, like something snapped in him. There was no longer a calm, composed man but a beast, foaming at the mouth. "I WILL NOT ALLOW FOR ANY MORE MISTAKES, NOR WILL THERE BE ANY MORE MERCY! I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR TOO LONG! I WILL LEAVE THIS SHITHOLE AND I WILL – oh, yes, I _WILL_ extract my REVENGE!"

"And where is _here_?" Karin said, her voice a shell of its former self.

An odd expression crossed over Amagai's dark face, his twisted lips thinning out into a wide frown. It seemed like something occurred to him, a fact he hadn't thought of before. "That's right… that's-that's right, how silly of me." It started out as a weird hum, then followed by convulsions Karin realized it was laughter. A raucous, unhinged laugh that seemed broken in every way. "I FORGOT! How could I? How could…? Well, I suppose I have been rather… preoccupied, haven't I? I suppose you should know where you are, child, yes."

Straightening himself out, he recomposed himself, tugging at his jacket. His lips returned to a grimace, his wild eyes dimming down once again. "Let me formally welcome you to the deepest, darkest level of Hell."

* * *

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I finally have this chapter done (yay)! I was gonna write about what happened back at the warehouse with our Vizored and Arrancar friends, but I was too excited to write this chapter. I apologize for the gruesomeness of this chapter, but I feel you know my style enough now to understand it's kinda a staple. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll be back soon! Hope you are all staying safe!


	18. Ch 18 Tooth and Nail

"What you're saying is that this group… what did you call it again?"

Lisa peered over folded hands, her gaze intense as she waited for Kūgo's answer. His body leaned back into his chair, casual as could be, like they were old friends. It sparked something in her gut, a seed of distrust. "You're saying that they are responsible for Lilynette's disappearance?"

"Xcution." Kūgo stretched his arms forward, leaning in towards the table. Dark hair fell over his face, dancing before his eyes. "I have no doubt that your friend is with them at this moment. Especially if Tsukishima has garnered her trust and let me tell you-" he flashed Starrk a knowing look, his expression serious now – "he has his ways of doing so."

Starrk grimaced, head lowering as he ran his hands through his hair. "But _why_?" His frustration was clear. "What do they want with her? It makes no sense!"

A thin frown formed on Kūgo's face now, eyes narrowing. "That I can't really say with certainty." He seemed perplexed, lost in thought as well. "Since the incident in November, they've become a lot more active, interacting with people who they feel have been spiritually affected. I had thought their focus was more on humans, but to see them take an Arrancar… it means something entirely different now."

"Tell us about these… interactions." Lisa interrupted, hoping to keep the conversation on track. "What are they trying to do?"

Scoffing, Kūgo shook his head. "Oh, that's simple. They're looking for more of their kind." He laughed for a moment, pulling out a tattered looking photo and sliding along the table, watching it drift between Lisa's arms. "They've been trying to grow in numbers for decades, but the Winter War seemed to open up an opportunity for them."

Eyes narrowing, Lisa lifted the photo, seeing several things at once. In the top corner was a tall, slender man with dark hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but what she did see was that thin, vague smirk on his pale face. He stood before a gathering of what looked like middle and high schoolers, uniforms denoting they were from Karakura Town and the surrounding areas. They all looked so young, chattering to one another, but it was the man in the right corner that she found herself drawn to. Odd… this must Tsukishima. "And what are they, exactly?" She looked up, handing the photo to a nosey Hiyori, who studied it further. "They can't be Substitute Shinigami as well, can they?"

"No, not at all." Kūgo twirled the substitute Shinigami badge on the table, its skull engraving flickering in and out as it spun faster and faster. "They are Fullbringers, the few of their kind." In a swift motion, he snatched the badge and placed it back into his jacket pockets.

"The hell's a Fullbringer?" Hiyori piped up, her face scrunched up in confusion. "I ain't never heard of a Fullbringer before."

A smirk crossed Kūgo's face again. "I'm not surprised. Fullbringers are more of a rare commodity in the past two centuries. They're humans who not only can see spirits but possess significant spiritual power as well." He shrugged, waving his hand in the air. "There's supposed to be a list of qualifications that determines if their a Fullbringer, like if their mother was attacked by a Hollow or some corrupt spirit while they were pregnant, but that's been proven to be just one of many ways."

Whispers passed between those sitting around the table, knowing glances exchanged as the dots connected. "So, yer tellin' me there's been a term for humans like that this whole time, huh?" Hiyori nodded her head, setting the photo on the table. "Interestin'."

"Indeed." Taking a long drink from his mug of now-cold coffee, Kūgo sighed. "Fullbringers can be born or made. Something that can bring out a Fullbringer's power is by experiencing something spiritual traumatic or by prolonged exposure to a high-level spiritual being or object." He glanced at Lisa, seeing that she was starting to get the picture. "And as we all know-."

"The result of the Winter War taking place here in Karakura Town would open up more already spiritually aware people to the chance that they could become Fullbringers." Lisa sat up straight, her eyes staring at the table. Her brows narrowing, the light above reflecting on her glasses. "So that would make sense as to why they would be sorting through Humans, especially younger ones."

"I knew you'd get it." Kūgo seemed pleased. "Looks like they've been pretty unsuccessful so far, but they have come across many Nexts in their process."

Lisa flinched, looking up to meet his gaze. "That's a term I haven't heard in a long while." Her voice was tense. "I thought Humans stopped using that centuries ago."

Clearing his throat, Dordoni spoke up timidly. "Pardon my ignorance, _amiga_, but I am unfamiliar with this term." He looked around sheepishly, hoping he wasn't the only one, but the Arrancar sitting at the table seemed confused as well. "Would you mind explaining?"

"Next is a term used to describe Humans who can see spirits." Love leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. It was hard to make out the expression on his face as he stared at Kūgo, but his words betrayed slight disdain. "It's old slang from times of great sufferin', like famine and such. If a human were to claim to see spirits, people would say they're the 'next to die'." His head lowered a bit, slivers of his eyes visible for a moment. "And it's pretty derogatory, whether it's comin' from Humans or Shinigami. Never liked the term myself."

Raising his hands in the air, Kūgo back away. "Hey, hey, it's not a term I find that flattering, either. Just easier than saying 'humans that can see spirits,' ya know? There really isn't another term for them out there."

"It's pointless to deliberate the ethics behind the term at this point." Lisa cut through the sidebar with ease, her turquoise eyes glimmering. "All that matters is we what we _should_ know about Xcution. Which leads me to my next question." She hesitated for a moment, her fingers drumming against her forearms. "Is there a specific reason they are trying to up their numbers recently?"

To this, Kūgo gave great pause. His casual body language stiffened, his back going upright. He seemed completely serious now, alarming Lisa considerably. "Would it surprise you if I said they want to attack the Soul Society?"

Glancing over at Hiyori for a brief moment, thoughts began to whirl through Lisa's mind. Hiyori seemed stunned as well, her lips parting in surprise. In their silence, Starrk stood up, his hands planted on the table. "What does that have to do with them taking Lilynette, though?!" His frustration getting the better of him, he was almost seething.

"Calm down, friend." Kūgo raised a hand, looking wary. "You and I are just as confused on that."

"A small group, hoping to take over an organization thousands of years old." Lisa looked over the rim of her glasses. She was incredulous. "There's no possible way they could hope to succeed with such a mission. What gives them such an advantage?"

Kūgo gave her a look of bewilderment. "You're saying you have no possible idea? Have you not been paying attention to the balance between this world and the Soul Society?" He shook his head, as if disappointed. "The Winter War put heavy cracks into the foundation that is Central 46's control. One of those cracks was Sōsuke Aizen, sure, but there remains one that could possibly bring the whole system to its knees."

Leaning forward, Hiyori frowned. "What's the other?"

"The other would be Ichigo Kurosaki."

Leaning back, the thought struck Lisa. She mulled it over, letting it sink in as if it had never occurred to her. "I see… but he's not here. So how are they planning to tear the Soul Society apart if he's away?"

"Did you ever consider why Hell's gates opened in the first place?"

"Are you saying they opened them up?"

"Not quite, but you're on the right track."

"How do you know so much about them?" Love, now sitting forward, leaned on the table, his head bent to the side. "I get you're a pretty observant guy and all, but you seem to know _so much_ about this Xcution. And it's kinda worrisome."

"You're right, forgive me." Kugo reached into his jacket, pulling out a small, thin black rectangle. It was a business card, bent and warped slightly, as if it had been in his pockets for a long time. Lifting it, he showed the front to Love, the white letters on the front exposed. _Welcome to our Xcution_. "It's because I was a part of this group at one point."

"That would have been a good detail to hear from the start." Lisa's voice was cold, her eyes widening ever-so-slightly. "It changes things drastically."

"First yer a Substitute Shinigami, now yer a part of this fuckin' group!" Hiyori stood up in her chair, pointing at Kūgo angrily. "This ain't soundin' good for ya, pal! How do ya expect us to trust ya, huh?"

* * *

Sitting quietly to the side, Hachi and Ash watched the chaos that ensued. The shouting only grew louder, and with every passing second, the sky outside grew brighter. Dawn was coming soon, and Ash could feel her body going numb.

"This is certainly a predicament." Hachi sighed, closing his eyes. "Miss Ash, you should consider getting some rest."

Shaking her head slowly, Ash stared out the window, her blue eyes glassy. "I can't at this point. There's too much going on." She turned her head, glancing up at him. It was clear to her that he was just as tired. He looked heavy and downtrodden, and a selfish part of her was thankful she wasn't the only one. "Thankfully I don't have to work until the afternoon."

Hachi gave her a small smile, looking down at his folded hands. "It still worries me that you look so-."

"You look the same, Hachi." It had come out harsher than expected, but Ash couldn't help herself. "Neither of us are sleeping well, and you are more worried about others well-being than your own." She flinched at her own stern tone, pausing for a moment. The words were too heavy, oozing out of a place she hadn't intended to let free. "I-I'm… I'm sorry, Hachi, I didn't mean to sound so…"

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Hachi merely smiled, gentle as always. "I understand, there is no need to apologize." For a moment, as his eyes opened, she could see a hint of sadness swimming in his golden irises. The guilt of lashing out burned across her skin, her face turning red. "You and I are similar in many ways, my dear, but I think you are reaching your breaking point."

_I reached it a while ago_, she wanted to say. And it was true. The realization washed over her, her eyes pricking with tears. "You're right. It's… just that…"

"You're angrier at Amelia than you realized." He let his hand fall to his side, but his voice was full of compassion. "And none of this chaos is really helping you."

Ash sighed, her head bowing slightly. "As always, you're very perceptive, Hachi." She laughed a little, tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear. "It's hard to hide my feelings when you're around."

Shrugging, Hachi chuckled as well. He fiddled with the edges of his mustache, watching the fighting between his friends and allies, their voices tuned out. "It's one of my many abilities, I suppose. I can't help myself. But all I can offer you in terms of advice is that you sit Amelia down when she comes back. Speak with her."

Lifting her head now, Ash's smile faded. "She's never really been one to sit and talk about things like this."

"Then you are long overdue, aren't you?"

Their eyes met, and she could see he was being serious. "You have respected her distance, but it will start to eat away at your relationship if you don't. I can't pretend to know the full extent of the relationship between you and your sister, but it's evident to me that both of you care deeply for each other." He raised a finger in the air matter-of-factly, looking like a father lecturing his child. "It would be a shame to see it fracture so easily."

Silent now, Ash looked back to the window, seeing the line of sea foam green lining the once-dark horizon. _He's right_. Her lips pursed, brows falling. _It can't be helped this time._

* * *

"We need assurance that you can be trusted, Kūgo." Lisa cut through the arguing, silencing as many of the dissenting voices as she could. "If you were once tied to the group that you claim to despise so much, plus the fact that you didn't disclose this to us in the first place, then surely you can see why we're now having a tough time accepting that you're on our side here."

Kūgo barely batted an eye at the outrage, his head tilted to the side. Instead, he studied her for a moment, his eye twitching slightly. His hands were folded in front of his mouth, his demeanor calculating. "Let me ask you this, then." Dropping his hands to the table, he watched as his fingers traced along the odd cuts and dents along the surface. "How is it you are able to trust the Soul Society after all this time?"

The Visoreds froze, taking a moment to process. "What's your point?" Love asked.

"Well, you seem to want assurances that you can trust me, but you've been relying all too easily on the Soul Society's information." He looked up, staring straight into Lisa's eyes. "Even after all they did to you, after over a century of being cast out." He spread his arms out, glancing at the faces that stared back at him. "Hell, everyone at this table has either been villainized or hunted down by the Soul Society. Probably both, to be honest! And yet, you still sit here, acting as if everyone but the Soul Society are out to get you. You want me to provide you with proof, which I'm not sure how you would want me to do that, and yet you are still allied with them."

The silence soon rippled with uncertainty, glances exchanged, and whispers muttered under hushed breath. Taking off her glasses for a moment, Lisa rubbed the frames on the hem of her shirt. Her lips were pursed, eyes narrowed under heavy brows. No one seemed to know what to say, all eyes on her now, accepting she was their voice of concern at this point. Once satisfied with her results, she slid her glasses back on her face, glaring at Kūgo with a bone-chilling look. "You seem to think we willingly left the Gotei 13. We never rebelled against them, nor did we ever think to. We were simply kicked out."

"And without regard for your loyalty." Kūgo didn't back down. "I would know a thing or two about that." His tone was dark, biting back against what sounded like bitterness. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Which is why I question your need for trust. You, who dances in the palm of the Gotei 13's hand."

"They are our allies."

"They _were_. Past tense. You're nothing more than pawns to them now, and that's only because you showed up when you did."

Lisa looked ready to jump out of her seat, hands gripping the bottom of her chair. "You have no room to speak on our separation from the Soul Society!" She stood up, anger burning through her. "You come to us, telling us you have information that may help us. You say you were once with the Soul Society but now stand against it and have the _audacity_ to tell us to trust you. Then you throw this in our faces, acting as if you know anything about the Soul Society when you were nothing but a substitute!" She slammed her hands against the table leaning over and letting the light illuminate her face. "Answer the question, Kūgo Ginjō! WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?!"

"I offer you information." Kūgo remained calm, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Information that Central 46 would rather you never know. After all, the Gotei 13 are only puppets they pull on string, wiping out anything and everything that could pose a threat to its order. I'm sure you've had plenty of time to wonder if Central 46 should be looked into."

Lisa turned away, folding her arms. "That doesn't give me any incentive to trust you, though. They're just words."

Laughing, Kūgo shook his head. "You know better than that. Words bear meaning. Besides, I can see the curiosity burning in your eyes." He stood up as well, putting those sitting at the table on edge. "Tell me, what did your friends in the Gotei 13 do once they found out you were gone?" He walked around the side of the table, approaching her slowly. Love rose out of his seat, preparing to back Lisa up if anything went south. "Did they come looking for you?"

She said nothing at first, her back still turned to him. Her hands gripped her upper arms, fingers digging in so deep it looked painful. "They didn't even know we were alive." She sounded hollow. "It wasn't as if they decided to abandon us."

"They didn't investigate it because Central 46 ordered them not to." Kūgo found his path blocked by a seething Hiyori, her small body squaring up to him. She looked ready to draw her sword but maintained a sweltering glare. "And even if they believed you were dead, I doubt Central 46 would have allowed them to collect your bodies. It was a cover up of their own failures."

"ENOUGH!" Hiyori stomped her foot, roaring loudly. "We know our history, ya bastard! There ain't no need to drag it out!"

Kūgo looked down at her, silent for a moment. "Perhaps," he replied at last, calmer now. "But you don't know the history of cover ups made by Central 46. You all just happen to be one of many."

"What are you asking of us, then?" Lisa finally spoke up now. She turned to face them, her eyes hidden behind the reflection of light in her glasses. "You want something from us, I know that. You're risking your wellbeing by exposing yourself to us, so what do you want?"

For once, Kūgo seemed hesitant. With a heavy sigh, his broad shoulders slumped a bit, his eyes darker now. He looked tired. "I need your help in taking down Xcution before they finally get their hands on Ichigo Kurosaki." He spoke plainly now, almost pleading with her. "If they manage to either trap him in Hell or… worse, then any of hope of meaningful change is lost."

"Are you insinuating they want to use Ichigo to destroy the Soul Society?"

Kūgo nodded. "Or at the very least, shatter its foundation completely. What they plan to do after that, I'm not quite sure."

Arms falling to her sides, Lisa walked towards Kūgo with a steady pace, never looking away from him. "I understand, more or less." Her expression was pensive, analyzing him as she worked through her own thoughts. "We'll have to talk more later."

Relief seemed to wash over Kūgo, his smile easing slowly back on his face. "Guess that's as good an answer I can get on short notice, huh?"

"I'd love to give you a better one," Lisa said, walking past him, "but it's nearly morning and I think we all need a bit to sleep on all of this."

"Of course!" His body language changed again, his stance casual as if nothing had happened before, but his eyes remained heavy and tired. "We will have to meet up later today, if that's fine with you. I think there's still plenty of things you need to know before we start anything."

Opening the door, Lisa felt the humid breeze of the early morning brush through her hair. Sea foam green and lavender saturated the horizon as the sun threatened to rise in the distance. "Agreed. Let's plan for an early evening meeting, shall we?"

Picking up the vibe of the room, Kūgo made his way to the exit, stopping in front of Lisa for a moment. He towered over her with his head bent to meet her gaze. "I look forward to it." Glancing back one last time, he offered her a smile. "Until then, stay safe." Without another word, he vanished, blending into the deep shadows until he was indistinguishable altogether.

"Don't tell me yer actually considerin' on joinin' that creep!" Hiyori glared at Lisa, her arms crossed over her chest. "Somethin' ain't right. I don't trust him, no matter what he says!"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we don't really trust him either," Love added. He glanced at Starrk, who still seemed vastly troubled. "Or at least most of us."

The door closed, sealing them all in a room ringing with silence. Lisa remained at the door, her hand still on the handle, but her head leaning on the wood. It looked like she had collapsed a bit, her body giving into exhaustion. Breathing in deeply, she lifted herself off the door, looking upward. "We need sleep." Without hesitation, she turned and made her way to the stairs. Her face betrayed nothing as she passed the others. "From there, we'll decide what to do next. Until then, please don't leave the warehouse before we speak to Kugo this evening. Are we clear?" She stopped at the end of the stairs with her back facing them, waiting for an answer.

Giving a groan of dismay, Love shook his head. "Fine. We'll make sure we stay put." He slid his chair back towards the table, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But what are we gonna tell Urahara?"

"I need to think on that." Lisa's voice was monotonous. "This isn't an easy situation."

"We need to tell him everythin'!" Hiyori shouted. "We can't just trust this guy!"

"Hiyori." It was a quiet reprimand, but it carried weight. "We'll discuss it later. For now, please get some rest. We need clear heads and I've been up for more than 24 hours." Before anything more could be said, Lisa walked up the stairs, leaving the others in her wake.

"I don't think I can sleep." Starrk pressed his head into clasped hands, his brown hair spilling onto the table. "I can't, knowing she's not here."

Patting the Espada on the back, Love nodded. "I don't blame you, but at least try, man." He glanced at Hachi, who looked rather reserved and stressed. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Agreed, Mr. Starrk." Hachi tried his best to sound encouraging. "Don't be mistaken, we are all as concerned about Lilynette's disappearance as you are. You are not alone in this."

Silently, Starrk stood up, making his way over to the nest of couches. His body disappeared into the cushions, covered by the mountain of blankets and pillows that he used to nest into.

"Poor _niño_." Dordoni tilted his head to the side, watching Starrk disappear. "It is not often that those two are separate. It is disturbing to see him in such low spirits." Standing up, he made his way to the stairs. "I will see you all later. Sleep well, if you can."

"Night, Dordoni," Love called back, watching the Privaron leave. He sighed, lifting his glasses to rub his eyes. "I'm not too sure I'll be able to sleep well, either, but I guess it's worth a shot, huh?"

Scoffing, Hiyori sat in one of the empty chairs, planting her feet on the dining table as she sulked. "Whatever. Can't believe we're takin' this guy seriously. What a joke." Her back slid against the back of the chair, her head resting on the top. "And I thought Lisa was smarter'n that."

"I'm still not sure what's even going on here," Ash added, rubbing her upper arms. "Everything's too chaotic right now." Her face was dark as she approached the stairs herself.

"We all need to remain calm." Hachi nodded, his hands clasped in front of him. "I beg that no one ask to rashly." He glanced at Hiyori. "Please."

Glaring at Hachi, Hiyori rolled her eyes and yawned. "Yeah, yeah. Jus' go to bed already, will ya? I got some thinkin' to do."

And like that, they left, leaving Hiyori in the dimly lit main room. Her eyes glistened, reflecting the light coming from the windows, waiting with bated breath. It took a few minutes, but she finally heard the final squeak of a door turning on its hinges, clicking in place. She sat up quickly, her feet on the floor as she stood up. Her back to the door, she watched to make sure no one was lurking before she made a break for it.

Opening the front door quietly, Hiyori ran out into the early morning light, sprinting towards Urahara's store as fast as she could.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello! It's good to be back with another chapter! This one was a tad tricky, so it took me a little longer to get out to y'all. That and life is incredibly busy and chaotic, as I'm sure everyone here is experiencing as well. Life is going well, despite the fact that someone at my work has tested positive for COVID and we may not be going back to the office until July. But I'm holding it together, writing, painting, reading, doing fun things to keep myself distracted. I hope you are all doing well and that you enjoy this chapter. Next one should be fun ;) Stay safe and see you soon!


	19. Ch 19 To Neglect the Stray

"_Renji_!"

Rukia's mouth was moving, but it wasn't her voice. It sounded muffled, strained, panicked, but the look in Rukia's eyes almost made it not matter. "Renji?" Her soft voice interlaced with the other, soon drowning out. "Hey, are you okay?"

She was small, even as a child. Her bare feet shuffled in the dirt, the dancing shadows of tree branches shifting over her as she looked over at him. Taking a moment, Renji swallowed then laughed nervously. "Oh, er, yeah, I'm fine. I just…" He turned his head away, his tangled red hair shifting on the bark of the tree. "Got a lot on the brain, ya know?"

"Like what?"

_Yeah, what was I even thinking about?_ He blinked, his eyes narrowing a bit. Flashes of images blurred together in his mind, sharp and digging at his subconscious. He winced, sitting forward now. _Wait… what am I…?_

Rukia laughed, sitting forward now. Her tattered robes were stained green as she scooted forward, her chin resting on her knees. "Whatever it is, you sure seem to be in a sour mood. Was it because Sota ate your oranges again?"

Images of faces, familiar friends long gone appeared, warping at the edges but clear enough. Snorting, Renji rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, but that was still pretty shitty of him, though." They chuckled for a few minutes, small peaks of sunlight washing over them. This was… right. It had always felt right to Renji. _Why do I feel so guilty, though?_ The laughter felt bitter in his throat, his smile fading gradually.

"But, in all seriousness, Renji, what's on your mind?" Rukia's eyes stared deep into his. They were a different shade of violet today, the kind that hung heavy in the horizon as the sun rose. "You're in one of your weird moods again."

"Do you think we'll be like this forever, Rukia?"

The words fell from his lips faster than intended, his eyes widening a bit and his back stiffening. _Crap_. His cheeks went hot, his head turning away. But he could still feel her gaze boring into him, cutting him down as they always did.

She hesitated for a moment, but she asked nonetheless. "What do you mean?" The breeze picked up, sweeping over them like a gentle hand. "Like what?"

"Together." Renji cleared his throat, holding his knees tight to his boney chest. "Will we always stay by each other's sides? Because…" His eyes closed, pain wracking his small frame. The images were appearing faster, oranges and reds and blues, all piercing his head like tiny claws. He couldn't make them out, but in many ways, he knew them. The pain they held in their lines and colors. "Because I don't ever want days like this to end. D-do you understand what I'm sayin'?"

Black hair drifted over her eyes, her head lifting off her knees. They held this silence, letting it weigh against their shoulders before she spoke. "I don't see why not." Rukia shrugged, smirking, but her eyes were filled with concern. "I don't wanna leave you, Renji. Or Sota. Or Reo. Or any of the others. You're my… my only family." Her voice faltered, her lips pressing shut as she looked away again. "I never want to leave…"

"_RENJI!_"

There it was again, ringing loud in Renji's ears. He ducked down, hands covering his ears as he grunted in pain. _Who the hell is that?!_ The edges of his sight began to distort, the green of the grass and the blue of the sky fading ever so slightly.

"Woah, Renji!" Rukia moved towards him, leaning to get a look at his face. "Hey, what's wrong? What just happened?"

"_RENJI! WAKE UP!_"

He felt as if something were pushing against him, tossing him onto his back. Renji cried out, eyes bulging from his face as he stared upward. The sky was black now, laced with a few stars and gray clouds. Every bone in his body felt sore, tears wetting the corners of his eyes. He felt as if something were tearing him apart.

"Renji, what are you doing?!" It was Rukia, the sound of her voice mingled with rapid footsteps. Turning his neck, Renji watched as she ran towards him, her Shinigami robes wrapping around her and zanpakuto drawn. "GET UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK-?!"

Blood. Crimson flowered from her chest, a hand protruding outward, claws soaked in gore. Her throat convulsed, her screams drowning, dying in her throat as Grimmjow came into view. "Oi, Ladybird! Ya lookin' a bit outta sorts!" A predatory grin crossed his thin face, blue eyes glistening as he pulled his hand out of Rukia's chest. "Bout time ya woke up, right?"

"Renji! Get up!" Ichigo stood over him, his brown eyes filled with fear.

_Ichigo_… Renji couldn't move his lips, fear and rage flowing through him. He was petrified. Hands lifted him off the ground, the familiar streets of Karakura Town greeting him. Small pieces of asphalt fell from the folds of his robes, his hair falling out of his ponytail. Rukia's trembling hands, Grimmjow's stained claws, Ichigo's scarred hands; they all held him up, steadying him as he stammered, eyes darting as he tried to speak. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"Would ya snap out of it, Ladybird?"

"Renji, you're scaring me! Say something!"

"Renji are you okay? Hey, Renji!"

"_ENOUGH!_" The word exploded from his chest. It hurt, his vision going red as it finally emerged. "STOP THIS!" The hands pulled away, letting him fall to his knees. "Please… please just stop this…" Renji's voice cracked, his hands shaking violently. "Please…"

The world went silent as tears fell from his eyes, burning his flesh as they fell. They had been stored away, hiding and holding on for as long as they could. Anger and rage finally surfaced, a terrible force that he had stored away. Where are they? His head touched the ground. Where did they all go? Did they finally leave me? Am I all alone now?

"What makes you think that you're alone, Lieutenant Abarai?"

A voice that cut to the bone. Despite his heavy chest, Renji looked up, his face red and damp. His breathing shaky, he could finally make out the tall, regal form of Byakuya Kuchiki. Cold, dark eyes looked down on him, black hair resting against his immaculate uniform. "Bold of you to assume that the world revolves around your pain, and your pain alone, Renji Abarai."

"Ca-captain." Renji could barely speak, his body racked with pain and red hair sticking to his tear-stained face. Dark tattoos sunk deep, overshadowing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He could see those dark brows push downward, lips pressing against one another. Renji knew he was disappointed. "What do you mean? You keep me here. I am the me that you know better than others. I am the one that you keep with you when you hide." Slowly, his hand moved, extending with the palm facing outward. "Haven't you always turned to me in these moments, Renji?"

Gritting his teeth, Renji reached upward, his fingers hovering above before gripping his captain's hand. "That's… that's not what I mean." It was hard getting to his feet, but as he did, he found himself giving Byakuya another hard look. It looked like his captain, sounded like him, felt like him. But there was something… else. Perhaps it was the way the shadows fell over his face, the way he stood too still, something. "I mean, why are you here?" He looked back, hoping to see the streets of Karakura, soaked in the darkness of night, but found only oblivion.

"There is no here." The voice changed. "There is nothing."

Renji whirled his head back, seeing a taller figure holding his hand tightly. Its fingers were gnarled, cold. "You only hold onto shadows, Shinigami. Phantoms of people who have long changed." It was an old voice, creaking in every ending, damaged from neglect. Its head drew closer, long and rounded. And as it neared, two golden discs appeared, floating in empty eye sockets. "For a god of the dead, you have a hard time letting go. A hard time living." The Kushanāda's head rattled, a terrible stench wafting over Renji.

Falling back, Renji yanked his hand away from it, stumbling over what felt like rocks, bones, limbs. He tried to get to his feet, feeling his whole body go numb.

"You cannot run from something that you know to be true."

"_RENJI!_"

"_Why do you look so upset, Renji?_"

"_Guess that means Rukia's going back with you, huh?_"

"_It's too bad, she seemed really enamored with Kurosaki. Tough times for ya, Ladybird._"

"_I'm so sorry, Renji._"

"_RENJI! HEY, RENJIIIIIII!_"

The air escaped his lungs as he looked up, watching as the Kushanāda's hand rose and came slamming down, prepared to flatten him into the dirty. It was all darkness, violet sunsets and crimson robes.

_Rukia…_

* * *

"Are ya sure he ain't dead, dumbass?"

"Grimm, it'd be obvious if he was dead. His spiritual pressure would've faded by now." Chains rattled, metal and wood creaking as something moved side to side, coming closer. Renji could see the flickering, dim light that danced across the uneven stone surface, the ends of his hair nearly touching it as he swayed back and forth slightly. What… what the hell is going on?

"RENJI!" It was a familiar voice, the same that had pierced his brain not all that long ago. "HEY! Dammit, I can almost reach him now! Just one more swing and I think I'll be able to bump into him."

Disgruntled, another voice joined. "Would ya quick fuckin' yellin'? It echoes, ya idiot! Plus, ya've been at this for hours, probably. Just give up on 'im already!"

"Well, maybe you could help?! Quit complaining and help me already!"

"Will… the two of you… shut…up?"

The words didn't sound like his, but he could hear them stop, the swinging of chains slowing a bit. Clearing his head, Renji looked up, seeing the chains that wrapped around his body, suspending him from an unknown source. Above him was only darkness, and surround him was small, dim lamps of hungry flames. He could feel his body turn, the dark form of someone swaying to his right. "You're… both too loud."

"Oh, good, you're finally awake!" That's Amelia. His brain struggled to remind him who was there, but he could finally place the voice. She sounded hoarse, as if she had been shouting for hours. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna wake up any time soon, but we need to get out of here, and soon."

"Where _is_ here?" Renji muttered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "How did we… even get here?"

A scoff echoed across the stone floor. "Ya think we we'd know?" Grimmjow's mocking voice filled his ears. "While ya were too busy tryin' to slaughter those bastards on yer lonesome, we were swept away by that large tidal wave. As if ya'd care."

"Grimmjow, shut the hell up!"

"Ya wanna tell me I'm wrong?"

Amelia didn't respond, the sounds of rattling chains filling the air.

"How long… have the two of you been awake?" Renji managed at last.

"Dunno." Amelia's voice sounded a bit distant. "It feels like a long while. Grimmjow woke up before I did."

"Yeah, and it was much quieter then. Wish ya'd woken last, dipshit."

"Enough." Renji's voice rose a bit before he went into a coughing fit, feeling something thick slide out of his throat and fall to the ground with a grotesque splat. His stomach churned as he could see the object out of his peripheral, squirming on the floor before dragging itself into the darkness. "The… hell was that?!"

After giving a groan of disgust, Grimmjow said, "We both had somethin' like that happen to us after we woke up. Whatever it was, it probably came from the water we fell into." He growled, a creak cutting through the air. "Man, that shit wasn't any ordinary water."

"That's for sure," Amelia concurred. "Did anyone else see that weird guy floating in the water? Did he speak to either of you?"

"Weird… guy?" Renji sounded irritated, trying his best to see Amelia, but instead found himself face to face with Grimmjow. The Espada gave him a fowl grimace, staring at him with sharp blue eyes. Images of his dream flashed again, the blood staining Grimmjow's hand causing him to wince. "You two aren't making any sense."

"Wow, you really are out of it, aren't you?" Amelia's voice was closer now, as if she were turning towards him. "Did you see it, Grimmjow?"

His eyes turning away from Renji, the Espada's lips parted in a twisted snarl. "I saw… somethin'. Whatever it was wouldn't shut up about Kurosaki. Kept sayin' he'd find 'im, even if he had to tear this whole place apart." He shook his head, his dangling hair nearly sweeping across the surface of the floor. "He gettin' to the kid before I do, that's for sure."

Ichigo's face appeared in Renji's mind, sparking a bit of anguish. _Why?_ His teeth clenched together_. Why'd she… choose him?_ The thought pained him, and he shook his head. _Can't think about that now. Gotta… gotta get out of here. We need to find them and bring them home._ Taking a shaky breath, Renji did his best to look up. With every ounce of strength he could muster with his core, he tried to bend forward, looking up to where he assumed the ceiling was. But there was nothing that he could see that was holding them up.

"Locklear." He barely remembered the last name, feeling odd on his tongue. "Do you see any sign of a door on your end?"

After a moment of grunting and struggle, Amelia let out a sigh of disappointment. "I don't. It's too dark."

"Grimmjow?"

"Can't say I do."

_Fuck._ Trying his best to stay calm, Renji let his body fall back, the chains digging into his chest. _I can't sense anything. This place is like a dead zone._ "Have you guys heard anything?"

"Besides the dumbass over there screamin' her head off and tryin' to wake ya up? Nah."

"I… I think I've heard some scuffles in the darkness, but that could've been my imagination."

"Ya think there's cockroaches in hell?"

"This is not the time, Grimm." Amelia's scolding voice seeped into every corner of the room.

"Why not? I could see those lil bastards runnin' rampant 'round here."

Ignoring their bickering, Renji thought hard. _We can't just wait until someone finds us._ Despite the haze in his head, his thoughts moved quickly. With his limited knowledge of the room, he could see it was narrow, the lamps illuminating the walls on either side of them. _Is this a hallway? A tunnel?_

Metal scraped against stone, a steady stream of bright light stinging their eyes. Renji could barely keep his open, but the unmistakable sound of feet slapping against stone echoed, followed by cold laughter told him they were no longer alone. _Shit_.

"Good, you're all awake now!" Shuren's melodic voice danced across the stones and cracks, seeping into their flesh like a parasite. "We've been waiting to play with you for an eternity now." Others shuffled alongside Shuren, limbs dragging across the floor and chains jingling with every slight movement. "Now, let's get this little party started, shall we?" Something crashed in the distance, followed by a sharp, metallic thud.

The world suddenly fell away, Renji's body rising in the air at sickening speeds before coming to a jolting stop. His stomach lurched, bile exploding from his mouth and splashing down onto the floor. Everything hurt, grunts and shouts of pain sounding off on either side of him.

"SONOVABITCH!" Grimmjow screamed between heaves, his teeth flashing as he stared into Shuren's smug face. "When I get outta these chains, I'm gonna tear yer intestines out of yer still shaking body 'n-!"

Shuren's hand shot up, his dark fingernails digging into the Espada's flesh and between his teeth, silencing him. Tilting his head to the side, he looked into Grimmjow's enraged, upside down face, laughing a little. "Now, now, there's no need for such violence. Besides, you're in my domain, Espada. If I wanted to tear into your body sliver by sliver, chip away at your bones as you scream endlessly into the dark, I could do so with ease." Dark green eyes turned, meeting Renji's gaze. The corners of his lips stretched a bit further, a viper in the shape of a man. "Fortunately for the three of you, I simply wish keep you around. For a little while, that is."

Against the wall, two familiar faces snarled at them. Garogai and Gunjō remained silent, but watching the three prisoners carefully, hungrily. If they made one wrong move, Renji knew they wouldn't hesitate to rush at them.

"What do you want with us?" Amelia's voice cut through the tension, her head coming into view. She was using her core strength to bend upward, to try and get Shuren's attention. "You had the opportunity to kill us. What could you possibly want?"

Giving her a condescending look, Shuren released Grimmjow, folding his arms over his chest. "The same thing most humans desire." He strolled past Renji, giving his face a quick pat before stopping in front of Amelia, running his fingers through her short hair. "Entertainment. It gets so dull here in Hell, and sometimes we Togabito just need a way to… unwind."

Renji looked past Amelia, seeing the open doorway, the bright light hiding any trace of possible indicators or landmarks. _Still don't know where we are._ He drew a sharp breath, trying to move his fingers, his arms. It hurt to do so, but he could feel his fingertips push into his thighs. _At least nothing is asleep… yet. Dammit, I can't tell where the chain is connected!_

"You're is far too short for any pretty or decent young lady." Shuren tugged on Amelia's hair, grinning at her grimacing face. "If it weren't for your shrill screams or your nagging voice, I would have mistaken you for a young boy. A shame."

"With an outfit like that, I'd take you for a theater reject," Amelia spat back. "I'd be careful about critiquing another person's appearance if I looked like a homeless man trying to play a noble."

With a firm grip on her hair, Shuren pulled her close, practically spitting in her face. "You three seem determined to remain ungrateful for our hospitality!" Every angle of his face was stretched, almost tearing away to reveal bone and muscle. "I was going to start gently, but if you want to behave like spoiled children, I suppose we better invite our other guests for this evening!" Letting her go, he turned to Gunjō and Garogai, clapping his hands loudly. "Bring them in!" Gasping from pain, Amelia swayed wildly, the chain holding her above the ground groaning.

_There's more?!_ A million thoughts shot through Renji's mind, his eyes going wide. _Please tell me it's not Rukia and the others. _His heart began to pound wildly in his chest, his breathing erratic. _Anything but them…_

"You see, while the three of you were coming around, we found some… old friends of yours." Shuren glanced at the three of them, wicked glee glimmering in his eyes. "Specifically, the two of _you_." He pointed to either side of Renji, grinning wildly at the astonished and suspicious expressions on Amelia and Grimmjow's faces. "It seems you both have some serious enemies and happened to find two of them. We wanted to let you… catch up. For old time's sake."

"The fuck do you-?" The words barely left Grimmjow's mouth before loud, mad cackling could be heard in the distance, beyond the darkness. Overlapping, the sounds grew more and more chaotic, drowning out anything else.

Scowling, Shuren turned sharply, glaring into the darkness. "I thought I told you to put a muzzle on him, Gunjō. His voice is just atrocious!"

"Forgive me, Lord Shuren, but it would appear he managed to get it off."

Disgust on his face, Shuren turned back to the trio of prisoners. "As you can see, they are rather excited to come meet you. I want to see your happy faces. It should be lively in here."

Chains scraped against the stone wall as whomever approached flailed erratically, the laughter defaulting to deranged babbling and screaming. After a few minutes of struggling, the Togabito appeared, with two thin, tall figures led by chain leashes.

"W-what the FUCK?!" Amelia's voice went from a terrified whisper to a cracking shout. He couldn't see her face, but Renji knew that she at least recognized one of the two slinking creatures that emerged into the light.

One was more human-passing, long and dirty pink hair tangled and caught in the dark chain links. He walked like he had little control of his own limbs, swaying from side to side, the rags that covered his body fraying as he scraped against the walls for support. But his face was twisted, manic glee. Golden eyes peered out from behind chipped white spectacles, dilating slowly. Upon seeing the three prisoners, his lips formed a shaky grin.

The other was tall, stiff as a board, its head replaced by a giant, chipped tank where two objects bobbed up and down. As the light washed over it, Renji could see the two shrunken, grotesque heads that snarled in the tank. Their sunken eyes seemed fixed on Grimmjow, shouting obscenities that were muffled behind the pink-haired man's laughter.

Grimmjow's neck twisted as he tried to get a better look, staring at the two. "Ya gotta be joking. Not _these two_ fuckwits!" He spat on the floor, disgust in his eyes. "How'd they crawl in here, huh?"

Getting a running start, the pink-haired man pulled at the end of his chain, trying his best to get closer. "Well, if it isn't Amelia!? I thought you'd be more excited to see me!" He reached up to his forehead, touching a terrible scar that stretched from his forehead to the middle of his nose. "I've been waiting to see you for _a while_ now!"

"Grimmjow, I assumed you'd arrive here one day." One of the shrunken heads hissed from the tank, its shrill voice grating. "I never thought it would be so soon, though!"

"Must be our lucky day," said the second head, its low voice reverberating.

Renji's head began to pound, feeling a mixture of irritation and panic surge through him. _This is the last thing we need right now._ Metal groaned in the background, out of view, but it was distinct enough to tell just what it could be. _They're opening up a door… please tell me they're not letting more people in here._

"Now that all of our guests are assembled, allow me to list the festivities." Clasping his hands together, Shuren smirked. "We'll be letting four of you outside for some fresh air. A free for all if you will. I've always been a sucker for a good blood bath."

Amelia's breathing grew shaky and Grimmjow began struggling, thrashing as he tried to free himself. _THINK, YOU IDIOT!_ But Renji could see no way out of this. Even if he wanted to, his mobility was so limited that any attack he could make would affect him as well. Any Kido at that range would blow off a limb, or worse. _Can't risk it._ He glanced between Amelia and Grimmjow, gritting his teeth. _Maybe the only way out is through this twisted game._

Green eyes met his, Amelia trying her best to remain calm. He could see the fear and confusion in her eyes moments before the floor gave way to a hazy, dim landscape, her body hurtling downward as the chain unwrapped itself from around her body. "Wait!" But the words left his mouth too late. Looking to his right, Grimmjow was gone as well, a gaping hole where he once hovered and a dangling, shaking chain left in his wake.

"Feeling left out, Shinigami?" Shuren's voice cut through Renji's shock, grabbing his attention. Their faces were inches apart, the blurred figures of the deranged Espada descending after his fallen companions catching his eye. He could see his enraged face reflected in Shuren's dark green eyes, his dark tattoos distorted. "Don't worry, once your friends are gone, you can have the others all to yourself."

"WHY?" Renji spat. "WHY NOT JUST KILL US? AREN'T YOU WASTING TIME? SHOULDN'T YOU BE LOOKING FOR-?"

"We know where your friends are." Shuren patted his face. "We've done our jobs. Now we get to relax as we wait. I get very little downtime as it is." In one swift motion, Shuren grabbed him and pulling him along. Renji found himself staring down into a barren wasteland, dark grey sand stretching as far as the eye could see. The shapes of his companions ran frantically across the surface, while the other two circled them, waiting to strike. His body swayed to a halt, a foul gust of air brushing against his face.

"Besides, Shinigami, it'll be satisfying to see the hope drain from your eyes as you realize you're the last one alive." Shuren perched at the edge of the hole, his legs dangling. "It would be rather boring to slit your throats in your sleep."

* * *

The screams were stuck in her throat as she fell, the ground come up to meet her. Sand filled her mouth, pushed between her clothes, and mingled with her hair as she rolled across the surface. Amelia groaned in pain as her body came to a stop, her bad limbs throbbing as she tried to move. Coughing violently, she eventually propped herself up, the dim yellow sky above mocking her.

A jingling sound caught her attention, a light sound that seemed to come in and out. Looking back, Amelia could see Grimmjow rising from the ground, seething in rage. But what caught her eye was the chain attached to his arm, rattling as he moved. "We're still…" She looked down, seeing the chain attached to her arm as well, buried in her skin. She flexed her hand, feeling it pull against muscle_. It's attached all the way to the bone_. Her heart stopped.

"WHAT'RE YA STARIN' AT?!" Grimmjow's voice cut through her panic. His eyes were bulging from his head as he approached, frantic. "QUIT STARIN' AND HELP ME GET THIS CHAIN OFF!"

"We can't."

"HUH?"

Standing up, Amelia winced. She lifted her arm, yanking on the chain. "It's not just skin deep, Grimm." Her voice was remarkably calm, though she let out a small gasp of pain as she pulled on the chain. "It's attached to the bone."

Waving her away in disgust, Grimmjow rolled up his sleeve. "Yer fuckin' useless!" Blue light formed at the palm of his hand, a Cero forming quickly. "Guess we gotta use force, then!"

"Grimm. Hey, Grimm, WAIT!"

The sky darkened a bit as the Cero fired, chains rattling as they bore the brunt of the blast. The heat turned patches of sand to glass, scorching anything in sight. Amelia braced herself, crouching as she felt the intensity of the blast even as she stood behind Grimmjow.

The Cero faded, leaving the pair to not only witness the chains that remained unharmed, but the arrival of the other Espada, plumes of dust and sand rising in their wake. "How'd that not work?!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth, fists clenching. "There ain't nothin' that could stand a blast like that."

"_YOU IDIOT_!" Amelia's voice was hoarse, tossing a pebble at him in frustration. "Don't go wasting your energy like that! _THINK_ before you start firing off like that!"

Turning on his heel, Grimmjow snarled at her, prepared to fire back. The whine of metal flying through the air cut him off, followed by sharp impact of swords falling into the sand, blade first.

"CAN'T LET YOU ALL GO OUT WITHOUT YOUR TOYS!" Shuren's voice boomed from above. "I'M NOT THAT CRUEL, YOU SEE!"

_Shit._ Amelia watched as Granz and Aaroniero began to circle around them, slow and steady. If she so much as moved, she knew they wouldn't hesitate to make a move on them. _Only… only a few steps away._ We could make it, probably. She glanced at Grimmjow, who of course wasn't paying attention. _But even if we win… how the hell are we gonna escape?_

"Aaroniero, you ugly bastard!" Grimmjow grinned, sharp teeth exposed. "Ya just don't know when to call it quits and stay out of sight, do ya?" His back arched, ready to pounce at a given moment.

Red liquid sloshing as they shook their heads, haunting snarls could be heard from their shrunken mouths. "We're surprised Lord Aizen didn't slaughter you as soon as he saw you." The top head shrieked in disgust, its empty eyes widening.

"What I find even more disturbing is that you've sided with the Shinigami," the second head added. "Who would have guessed you'd have the gall or the wherewithal to even do such a treacherous thing."

Laughing raucously, Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, his eyes glimmering with bloodlust. He could see his zanpakuto sitting just out of the corner of his eye, crossed with Amelia's blade. He knew it wasn't far, but he knew that Aaroniero was almost as fast as he was. "Well, guess that says more about my strength, huh? Yer just a pathetic small fry who don't know when to quit!"

"Aaameli-aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Taking a deep breath, Amelia turned, glaring back at her opponent. Pink hair whipping in the breeze, Granz's golden, crazed eyes watched her closely, carefully. _This isn't the same Espada I fought before,_ she thought. _He's cracked, as if he wasn't before_. Her eyes narrowed, turning fully to face him now, arms folded over her chest. _He's more unpredictable now._

"Did you miss me, Amelia?" Granz's lips stretched tightly, sores forming along weathered skin. His emaciated form twisted as he circled, thin fingers wrapping around the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Because I most certainly missed _you_. I dreamt of you, in fact!"

Amelia flinched. "Did you, now?" Her right foot slid backward; her body angled towards her blade. "Too bad I can't say the same. I thought you'd be gone for good this time." Hatred bubbled beneath the surface, her eyes focused on the scar on his forehead. _How did he even get here?_

The smile on Granz's face faded for a moment, replaced by a terrifying stare. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but her body felt like it was on fire. _Gotta get the sword._ She didn't let him out of her sight. _He's gonna pounce any second_.

"I remember… bleeding out under Aizen's sky…" Granz's back arched backward, a hand lifting to his forehead. "I remember your face… your _damn face_ staring down at me, eyes dead… no emotion at all as you watched me die." Fingers traced along the scar, the air turning sour as he continued to speak. "And I remember thinking, as I fell away from that world… what I wouldn't give to see those eyes of yours drain of life. Would they look the same as I _rip_ your head off your shoulders?" His hand fell to his side, the smile returning to his face, eyes narrowing into curve slits. "That would be a sight worth seeing, don't you think?"

Sand rose as Amelia darted, her hand outstretched. The chain attached jingled wildly as she moved through the air. Fear burned in her heart; fear, anger, hatred. _This bastard!_ The cold metal of the blade touched the tips of her fingers, lighting her with a fire so ravenous she practically exploded as she yanked her sword from the earth, screaming.

Grimmjow was not far behind her, ripping his own blade out of the sand and rushing his opponent. Their blades crossed, sparks flying between them. The force of impact was enough to push a blanket out sand outward, spiritual energy unleashed. "Let's make sure ya actually stay dead this time," he spat, laughing all the while.

"When we're done with you, they'll have to the parts of you scattered in the sand!" Aaroneiro pushed back, rising over Grimmjow as rage consumed them.

Green eyes sparked as Amelia rose in the air, blade held overhead_. Split the skull._ Her brain was set on only one thing now, everything that she had been focused on before falling to the wayside. Kill this bastard!

A swing and a clang. Her attempts were blocked with ease, Granz's laughter reaching her ears. "There they are," he said between peals of laughter. "Those human flaws that hide beneath your eyes. Oh, I missed them so much!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow... Hi, guys, it's been a whole month! And what a chaotic month it's been! Sorry for the long wait, but things have been bleak for a while, as I'm sure many of you know. Enjoy this chapter, I hope to have another one out soon (if my mental health will allow it, that is). All that needs to be said at this point is: wear a mask, stay out of crowded areas, black lives matter, and I sincerely hope you all are staying safe!


	20. Ch 20 Beneath the Dead Leaves

It felt like a gentle breath, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight. Ichigo turned, stumbling into Kokutō as he turned to find out who was behind him. "Woah, hey, what's wrong, kid?"

There was nothing, just the endless stairs he had been walking along. _There was someone there._ Ichigo's eyes darted, taking a step forward. His hand instinctually went up to his neck, rubbing it as he made sure there was nothing in the darkness beyond. I heard them. There was…

"Did somethin' spook you, kid? You've gone pale."

Sighing, Ichigo turned, walking past Kokutō. "It was nothing. Just thought I heard something." Candles lit as he walked past, illuminating the stairs as they continued. His eyes watched carefully, the shadows starting to form faces where no one stood. "Let's keep moving."

Chuckling, Kokutō placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're getting jumpy. Try not to get to wrapped up in your surroundings, it's only gonna make this worse."

_He's right_. Ichigo kept his eyes forward, taking a deep breath. _Can't afford to have my mind wander_. Glancing over at Kokutō, he hesitated for a moment. "Since we're gonna be here a while, why don't we talk about you, then, Kokutō?"

Shock crossed the Togabito's face, followed by a wry smirk. "About me? Really?" He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "What's there to know, kid?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo looked at him again. "Well, a lot, to be honest. The only thing I know is that you lost your family. Other than that… there's not much else I know."

Kokutō stopped moving, the smile on his face fading and his eyes serious now. Ichigo stood a few steps below, watching as his face fell. The silence was harsh, the air suddenly growing colder. His lips parting, Kokutō seemed uncertain what to say, but his expression made Ichigo's stomach fall.

"That's right." His voice was deep, cold. "I lost my family. I lost… my sister." His eyes narrowed. "That was a long time ago." He stepped down slowly, his eyes focused on the path ahead.

_I shouldn't have said anything_, Ichigo thought. For the first time, he felt a bit uneasy. He held his breath, letting Kokutō walk ahead of him silently. But even in the silence, Ichigo could hear it again. That faint sound, a hand creeping across his shoulders. His eyes began to wander, his head starting to turn. This time he was sure there was someone – some_thing_ there, watching and waiting for him to acknowledge it.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about it. Not much else, is there?"

His head turning back quickly, Ichigo was startled by Kokutō's voice slicing through the silence. "If you're not feeling up to it, you don't have to. I was mostly just trying to -."

"It's been so long since I've thought about them." Bitterness could be heard in his voice, a hint of sadness tracing each syllable. "Sometimes I feel like their faces fade from my mind, and I have to fight to remember." He shook his head, harsh laughter shaking his shoulders.

Ichigo wondered if he wasn't just sobbing instead. "So… what happened to them?" His gut told him not to ask, but he ignored it for curiosity's sake.

"What do you think happened?" Kokutō paused, looking back at Ichigo. Anger glimmered in his exposed eye, the shadows on his face deep. It was clear the memories pained him. "They were slaughtered like _animals_. I came back to the house… _God_, why did I even leave the house? _For what_?!" His voice shook a bit, then edged with a deep rage.

Standing next to him, Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. His paranoia from before was momentarily forgotten as he listened, watching as Kokutō briefly cracked. Pity filled his heart, wishing he could say something meaningful. But all he could do was listen.

Hands shaking, Kokutō began to walk slowly, with Ichigo keeping pace. "I left them there to die because I was being selfish. I don't…. don't really remember why, but I was so angry with my father. I should have been there." He took a shallow breath, looking up to the dark ceiling. "When I returned, I saw their bodies – or what was left of them – scattered in front of the house, shoved onto pikes. It was horrific."

"Who killed them?" Ichigo looked horrified, drawn in.

Grunting, Kokutō's pace grew faster. "Just some drunk bastards passing by. Mercenaries with no purpose, looking for some entertainment." He began to chuckle. "I slit their throats in their sleep. It was so fuckin' _easy_… except for one…" Chuckling turned to painful laughter. "I never knew his name, but the way he spoke to me… It was almost as if he _knew_ me. Even as he choked on his own blood, _he smiled at me_! That bastard!"

An uneasy feeling washed over Ichigo. _This is…_ He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his chest seize up. _This is too much_. "I'm… I'm sorry, I…" He shook his head, trying to say something. _He couldn't even save his own sister, let a lone his family. Is that why he's helping me?_

"There's no need to be sorry, Kurosaki. What's done is done. Besides, it was a long time ago." Kokutō's voice was monotone, all life drained from his face. It was as if reliving those memories had drained him. "It was my fault, at the end of the day. I was a terrible son, a terrible brother. I can still remember… my sister's face on that day. Before she died. I sometimes wonder if it was a dream that I hold onto. But she's the only face I really still recognize anymore."

"What was her name?"

"Fuyumi." A bare smile crossed the Togabito's pale face, his eyes falling. "She was a stubborn kid, but… she never deserved her fate. She didn't deserve a brother like me. A damn coward."

Images of Karin flashed in Ichigo's head, her gloomy expression, her avoidant tone. _I should have asked her to tell me where she went_. Anger filled Ichigo's heart_. I should have pressed more. But… why didn't she tell me? What was she so angry about?_ The anger turned to pain, tightening. _Dammit. Why didn't I do more? Now I might… lose them both…_

Patting Ichigo on the back, Kokutō shook his head. "It ain't gonna be like that, kid. We'll find your sisters." His voice was low, trying to be comforting. His eyes remained ahead, mindlessly descending the stairs. "This time… this time, it'll be different."

Ichigo exhaled deeply, his shoulders drooping a bit. "I… thanks, Kokutō. I don't think I can tell you just how much I appreciate your help." Deep sorrow remained in his eyes, turning to look at Kokutō. "Wait, so…"

"What?"

"So, you went to Hell because… you killed the men who killed your family? Seriously?" An incredulous look appeared on Ichigo's face. "That seems like bullshit if you ask me. That can't be what sent you here. If so, then the system is beyond messed up!"

An odd expression crept over Kokutō's face. It was slow, bizarre, unrecognizable, at first anyway. It took Ichigo by surprise, watching Kokutō's etched frown turn into a slight, calm smirk. His exposed eye glimmered, narrowed. Everything in Kokutō's demeanor changed into something… poisonous. Menacing. His very presence had become menacing.

"No, Kurosaki." His voice was calm, every ounce of sorrow that had been there before faded away. "That's not why I was cast into Hell."

That familiar unease washed over Ichigo again, chilling him to the bone. _I was afraid he'd say that_. Part of him wanted to know more, while the other told him to stop while he could. I'm not sure I really need to know.

_Ichigo…_

Whirling around, Ichigo looked back. It was there again, a voice so gentle it pushed up against his neck like a cold breath. His eyes were wide, darting back and for in the darkness.

"Kid? What's goin' on? Are you okay?"

_That voice sounds so familiar_. A cold pit formed in his stomach. _Why? Who__** is**__ that?_ He found himself looking inward, trying to see if any those that resided in his Inner World wanted to weigh in. As it had been since entering Hell, it was eerily quiet. _Come on, I need answers. Are you even there?_

Silence.

_Wow, thanks a lot._

"What are you looking at?"

Hearing the irritation in Kokutō's voice, Ichigo turned back. "I swear I heard something again. Something said… said my name." Shaking his head, he continued, the glow of candlelight casting deep shadows over his face. "Sorry." _Am I losing my mind already?_

Glancing back into the darkness, Kokutō kept pace. "You need to be careful not to let your guard down, Kurosaki. Hell is not a place to start losing your wits. Trust me." He gave Ichigo a taut smile. "If it'll help keep your mind on track, I'll tell you what really brought me here."

"Are… you sure you want to talk about that?"

"Why not? I pretty much just spilled my entire life story to you." Kokutō shrugged. "What could it hurt? Besides… it's kinda nice telling someone. It's been a while since I've actually held a conversation with someone who didn't just wanna kill me."

The thought hadn't occurred to Ichigo. Eyes widening slightly, he looked at Kokutō. _What could it hurt… not much, I guess?_ Ignoring the fear in his gut, he nodded slowly. "Sure. I'll hear you out."

"I knew you'd wanna." Rubbing his face, Kokutō looked like he was trying to remember. "Now, if I remember correctly… after I killed the bastards, I went stumbling out into the woods on my own…"

* * *

**1478 AD**

He had no idea where he'd ended up. A chilling morning fog seep into his dirt-caked skin, gripping him. But it barely registered as he wandered aimlessly, the gravel beneath his feet crunching loudly. It had been the only sound he'd heard for the past three days, besides the chirping of birds and the occasional animal crossing his path. He wasn't even sure if it had been three days, but his legs told him it had been a long while since he'd last sat down. Blood glistened in the footprints he left behind, soaking into the soil.

"Hey. You! STOP!"

"We're talking to you! Are you deaf or somethin'?"

The haze morphed into two figures, standing in his way. _When did… they get there?_ He tried to speak, but his tongue was dry, his throat collapsing on itself. Instead of words, coughing fits were his only response. His knees gave way, landing with a thud on the morning soil. Dirt pushed into his infected, puckering wounds, his body curling in on itself.

"What the hell happened to this… boy?"

The other voice laughed. "Dunno, but it's a wonder he was still movin'."

"Should we take him to Lord Akihito? He is wandering on his lands, and he'll wanna know if another village was under attack."

"Don't see why not."

He could make out a face, leaning close to his. "What's your name, boy?"

Mustering up enough strength, he managed to make an audible word. "K-Kokutō…"

"Last name?"

Between ragged breaths, Kokutō coughed again, shaking his head. Blood and phlegm coated his lip, his body convulsing. There was no way he could answer.

"Whatever. Let's gather him up and go."

"Got any water on ya?"

Before Kokutō knew it, a flask was forced between his lips, his head leaning back as water coated his dry throat. He nearly choked trying to swallow, desperation overtaking him. He reached up to hold the flask, keep it flowing, but a hand gripped his wrist harshly. "Oi, that's all you're gonna get till we make it back to the Akihito estate." Water splashed across his face and into the soil, the flask was yanked away. "Let's go. We ain't got all day."

For a moment, Kokutō could make out their faces, the armor, the seal on their chests_. The_ _Akihito clan_… They lifted him up, his feet dragging behind him as they each grabbed an arm. _I've been walking for… a long while…_

It took little time before the gate appeared. "OPEN THE GATES!" The shout of the soldiers carrying felt painful on his ears. Metal and wood squealed, revealing a stately courtyard, soldiers waiting on the other side. He could feel them stare, their eyes narrowed in revulsion and curiosity.

"What'd ya find, Sato? Another vagrant?"

The soldier to his left shrugged. "Not sure yet. We're taking him to see Lord Akihito."

"There might've been another village that's been ransacked again." The soldier to his right glanced at him, holding his breath as Kokutō's stench washed over him again.

The soldiers parted, whispering as they drew closer to the palace. _Lord Akihito… maybe he can… he can help._ The name sounded familiar, mulling around in his brain for what felt like an eternity. It wasn't until they stepped up to the entrance of the palace, the enlarge, ink-stained signet staring back at him from the sliding doors that he realized. _I… I do know… him._ Memories slowly began to come back, surging through his numb mind. _We made… weapons for his men._

"Lord Akihito is predisposed at the moment. You cannot go in."

A servant blocked their entry, trying their best not to look at Kokutō. He could see their fear, their discomfort. From the numbness came frustration. _Why won't you look at me? Am I that terrible to look at?_ Pain began to cloud his mind again, gritting his teeth. _WHAT THE HELL?_

Muffled voices could be heard from behind closed doors, raising each passing second. "_What do you mean you lost them? They are not hard to find! A bunch of rambunctious, brain-dead mercenaries!_"

"_I-I understand, my Lord, but they have not been seen for three days. Our last correspondence put them just 50 miles outside of Miyako! They should have been here today!_"

"THEN GO AND FIND THEM! IF YOU CANNOT, THEN WE SHALL PUT A BOUNTY ON THEIR HEADS, AND YOU WILL ROT NEXT TO THEM IN A MASS GRAVE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" There was a crash, the sound of something shattering near the sliding door. The servant took a step back, their delicate hand covering their mouth in shock. "NOW GO!"

A disheveled man stumbled out from the room, sweat pouring down his red, balding scalp. His robes dragged along the ground as he struggled to right himself, adjusting his cap as he turned the corner.

Clearing their throat, the servant entered the doorway, bowing low. "Lord Ide, two of our watchmen are requesting to see you." They turned, glancing back in horror at Kokutō's twisted form. "It seems to be quite urgent."

"Then send them in. I don't have all day."

Adjusting their hold on Kokutō, the two soldiers silently made their way past the servant. Kokutō could hear their disgust after closing the door, muttering about the blood that soaked into the floor.

"What is it? This better be something important or you will regret wasting my time." Dark hair bound in a high knot and dressed in dark silks, there was no doubt this man was a lord. Angry black eyes fell on Kokutō, black brows knitting together. "_This_ is what was so important? A vagrant?" His words were sharp, glancing up and down at Kokutō in visible disgust.

The two soldiers set Kokutō down, ignoring his pained grunts as they forced him on his hands and knees. They then bowed next to him, heads touching the tatami mats. "Forgive us, Lorde Ide, but we believe that there might have been another attack on a neighboring village."

"Did this boy tell you as much?"

"W-well, no sir. He can barely speak."

Standing up abruptly, Lord Akihito stepped away from his writing desk, his nostrils flaring. "Boy, tell us your name." It was a quick, harsh command. No ounce of sympathy in his voice. "Where do you come from?"

Taking a pained breath, Kokutō lifted his head. His right eye had already started to swell, his infected wounds oozing. "My… name is… Kokutō. I am… _was_ an apprentice swordsmith… in… Seinishigawa."

The lord's brow rose in surprise. "So, you are from nearby. And a swordsmith, you say?" He tilted his head slightly, bending at the waist to get a better look at Kokutō. "You wouldn't happen to know Sword Master Tanaka, would you?"

Kokutō nodded slowly. "He was my… teacher."

"I see." Akihito pondered for a moment, wandering to the door that opened out to the courtyard. The sun had risen over the horizon, breaking through the trees. The fog was long gone, and the birds had started to sing. All the while, Lord Akihito remained silent for a moment. Then, without turning back, he asked, "Tell me, was Seinishigawa attacked last night?"

Coughing up another round of phlegm and blood mixed together, Kokuto tried his best to keep his cool. This bastard wouldn't care if it had been, would he? Despite his time crafting swords for Lord Akihito, he'd never had an opportunity to meet him. Never even heard what he was like in person. All he went by was what the towns people had told him. _Kind, generous, benevolent. A bunch of liars. _"No, it wasn't. It was just… my family… my…" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. "My family was slaughtered… by mercenaries… I think they were just passing through."

Akihito turned sharply, his dark eyes widening ever so slightly. "Mercenaries?" Realization began to wash over the lord's face, turning pale with every passing moment. "Do you remember how many there were, boy?"

"I… think there were about… eleven, maybe twelve…"

"And what happened to them?" Reaching into his long sleeves, Lord Akihito pulled out a folding fan, taking a seat in front of Kokutō. "What became of these mercenaries? Tell me."

He wanted to tell him what he had done. The feeling of slitting their throats, the rush he felt after their blood gushed out of their necks. The energy had propelled him forward, seeking any sort of relief, but he had found no one. Nothing. But he remembered what he had heard earlier. _These mercenaries were hired by Lord Akihito_. Rage filled his heart now. _And I helped to arm them. _His nails sunk into his flesh, his breathing becoming more erratic. _Bastard. BASTARD!_ "They… disappeared. I don't know what happened to them."

Anger and disappointment filled the lord's eyes. "I see. But it seems they left someone alive. How… messy." A scowl on his face, Lord Akihito sat back at his desk, folding his hands together as he pondered once more. The soldiers on either side of Kokutō were sitting up now, glancing at each other in anticipation. The silence was full of tension.

Then, with a hefty and long-suffering sigh, the lord fixed his gaze on Kokutō, his eyes narrowing. "This is a rather unfortunately situation, but I suppose I should provide some context before I tell you what I plan to do, boy."

A terrible feeling swelled in Kokutō's chest. _This can't be good._ His swelling rage forced his body to start shaking, but the cool morning air wasn't helping matters either. He's going to cover this up. There's no way I'm getting out of here alive.

"I am sure you know of the unrest happening in Miyako, of the wandering mercenaries and samurai that have been wandering the countryside." The corners of Lord Akihito's lips turned upward, a smug smile forming. "It is practically the talk of our great country, both commoners and nobility know just how… _difficult_ it has been to keep our towns secure and thriving. Of course, such events have helped line your pockets for a while, have they not?" He didn't expect an answer, waving his hands dismissively. "As a lord, it is my duty to provide security and peace to my lands, ensuring that the commoner has a safe place to sleep at night. So, from time to time, I have relied on _hired help_."

His anger at the boiling point, Kokutō spat on the floor. "Are you telling me… that the men… who killed my parents… my sister… that you hired them?" He began to rise from the floor, but the soldiers reached out, pressing him into the ground. "YOU ALLOWED THAT FILTH… TO KILL MY WHOLE FAMILY BECAUSE… WHY?!"

"Do not work yourself up too much, boy." Akihito opened his folding fan, his look of disgust standing out from behind. "I do what I must, even if I have to resort to low characters such as… those. Your family was an unfortunate casualty. You have my sincerest apologies."

"FUCK YOUR APOLOGIES!" Pain shot through Kokutō, forcing him to cry out as the soldier pulled him back. "THEY CUT MY SISTER TO PIECES! THEY PLACED MY PARENTS ON PIKES IN FRONT OF OUR HOUSE! WE WERE FARMERS!"

"You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." With a snap of his wrist, Akihito closed his fan, flinching at Kokutō's rage-filled tantrum. "Unfortunately, your family bears no real loss to me. There are many farmers, many swordsmiths and apprentices, fathers, sons, sisters, mothers. I am sorry that you lost them all. But what's done is done."

All he could do was scream. No words, no expletives. Just pained, angry screams that rattled the framework of the palace, echoing in the halls. It came from somewhere deep, somewhere primal. Tears stung his wounds as he gave up struggling, falling back into the soldier's grasp. _Fuyumi… Fuyumi, I'm so sorry. Please… I didn't know…_

"What do you want us to do with 'im, Lord Akihito?" The guards asked.

Clearing his throat, Lord Akihito reached for his pen, looking down at his paperwork like nothing was amiss. "Take him out the edge of the property and put him out of his misery. That is the kindest thing we can do for him. Give him a burial in a place that's out of the way." He looked up for a moment, his face expressionless. "Tell the servants to come in here and clean up the mess on your way out."

The world slowed, shapes blurring into one another. Every ounce of energy, of will to live had been sucked out of Kokutō. He couldn't tell which way was up or down, all noise merged to form an unbearable whine. He had no idea how long it had taken the soldiers to drag him outside, nor where he was. All he knew was that one second, he could see a beautiful blue sky, and the next was the surge of blood filling his throat. His vision fading, his body growing cold, and the world going black altogether…

* * *

"What… what the hell?"

Laughing at Ichigo's response, Kokutō rubbed the back of his head, stretching as he took another step. "I know, quite a day I had. If I had known it would be my last, I would've done more. Not exactly sure what, but I don't think the average person knows just how lucky they are to even exist, to live and breathe. But life back then was different, I guess."

Ichigo rubbed his face, clearly shaken up by the story. "How can you be so happy telling me this story? It's…"

"It's fucked, I know. But I haven't gotten to the good part yet!"

Incredulous, Ichigo stared at the Togabito. _What is he thinking?_ _This was traumatic, he was brutally killed, and he's _smiling_ as he tells this story?_ He swallowed hard, unsure if he should say anything more. _And there's… more…_

"So, you wanna know what I did, kid? You wanna take a guess?"

"Uh, well… to be honest, I'm not sure."

The smile on Kokutō's face was unsettling. "Oh com'on! Not even a little guess?"

Ichigo said nothing, looking away. _Maybe this is his way to cope but come on._ He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Not a clue."

A small break in his cheer demeanor lasted for only a second, but Kokutō continued on with his story, arms crossed. "Well, as you're well aware, spirits who are unable to move on are stuck in the World of the Living. I, for obvious reasons, ended up being one of these spirits, you see. So, in my new aware state, I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

**1479 AD, Six Months after Kokutō's Death**

Snow covered the countryside, the wind brutalizing the night as it howled past the Akihito palace. Late January brought forth blizzards unrivaled by prior years, trapping the noble family within their castle. It was dark, but dim lights could be seen dancing in the windows. Most of the residents were asleep, even the servants, leaving the cold halls empty, quiet.

But, in the shadows, something stirred. It twisted at first, like smoke rising from a doused fire as it struggled to take shape. Then, as if willing itself to take form, a hand emerged, stretching outward before falling to the floor with a light thud.

A few seconds later, one of the many doors slid open, a small head peaking into the hallway, candlelight glimmering in their eyes. A young boy looked into the darkness, turning his head to see where the noise had come from, but he could see nothing. His breathing shaky, he put his candle out into the light, trying to see what could in the darker corners.

"Young Master Akihito? Is everything alright?"

The boy, startled, turned his head quickly to see the head of one of the older servants, her wrinkles dancing with warping shadows. She looked tired but concerned, leaning out from her doorway. "Do you need something?"

Swallowing, the boy shook his head. "N-no, I…" He glanced back down the opposite side of the hall, his eyes narrowing. "I just thought… I heard something. A thud." Turning back, his expression betrayed his fear. "Did you hear it?"

Giving him a comforting smile, the servant shook her head. "No, Master Akihito. Don't worry, there's nothing out there. It might have been something blowing in the wind outside, hitting the outside of your room." She waved her hand, ushering him to go back to sleep. "You listen to too many ghost stories, no wonder you're so worked up."

With a thin smile, the boy nodded. "Good night. Sorry to wake you." He closed his sliding door, remaining in front of it for a moment or so. His eyes darted, thinking. "I'm pretty sure I heard it from the hall, though," he muttered before blowing out the candle. With a shudder, he dove under the cover of his futon, burying himself away from the cold. The howling of the blizzard was a comforting constant as his eyes began to grow heavy, any initial fears fading from his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

Something shifted close to the boy's head only moments later, causing him to bolt upright in bed. His heart racing, he looked towards his door again, his eyes wide open. There, sitting in front of the shoji, rested a hulking outline, hunkered down like the outline of a person curled up. The boy wanted to scream, but he remained frozen in place, staring as the figure remained, unmoving.

"I take it that you can see me, huh, kid?"

It was a steady voice, deep and tired. The boy could feel it vibrating through the floorboards, rattling his bones. He could feel his whole body shudder, his lungs burning as he breathed heavily. "What… Who are you?" He swallowed. "Are you a… a spirit?"

"Hmm." The dark figure moved, a head emerging and leaning back, resting against the door. "That's a good question. I'm not too sure of that myself. But maybe we'll figure that out together."

"What's your name?" The boy's voice was shaky, his hands gripping the covers.

For a moment, the man said nothing, filling the boy with more terror. "I'm Kokutō. At least, I think that's my name. It's been hard trying to keep things like that straight."

Shifting in place, the boy turned his body fully, sitting with his legs tucked under him. He contemplated lighting the candle again, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to see what this… thing looked like. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself, trying to keep his wits about him. "My name's Hakaku. Hakaku Akihito."

After uttering the last syllable, he could see the man's head lean forward quickly, tilting as if curious. "Let me guess. You'd be the son of Lord Akihito, correct?"

Hakaku nodded once, biting the side of his lip gently. "Yes. I am his youngest son."

"How old are ya, kid?"

"I-I'm 12 years old. I'll be turning 13 this summer."

The atmosphere of the room changed slowly, becoming colder and a bit melancholic. A deep chill went down Hakaku's spine, his hands rubbing up and down along his upper arms.

"I had a sister about your age." Kokutō's voice was a bit quieter, reserved. Hakaku could hear the sadness in his voice. "She was a pretty good kid. Smart, beautiful, almost marrying age. We were very close. I, uh…" He stopped, choking on his sentence.

Hakaku felt his chest tighten, reaching down for the blanket and pulling it over his shoulders. He could see the faint outline of his breath, a puff of smoke in the dim light. "What happened to her, Kokutō?"

As if on cue, the air grew oppressive. It was almost hard to breath, his hand going to his chest as he struggled. This isn't a spirit, he thought to himself. This has to be a demon. I can feel so much… hatred.

"Tell me, Hakaku, what kind of man is your father?" The figure shifted, something metallic jangling as he moved. It grew taller, standing up to full height. "Is he a good man? Does he treat you well?" Walking towards Hakaku, he leaned forward, towering over the trembling boy, who tried his best to back away. "Would you say that he loved you _dearly_?"

_I should scream._ Tears formed in Hakaku's eyes, unable to blink or look away_. If I do, maybe they'll see him. They'll get him out!_

"Well? Does he love you or not, kid?" Kokutō knelt, his head inches from Hakaku's face.

Nodding quickly, Hakaku found his voice. "Y-yes. He does. M-my f-f-father is a great m-man."

"Huh, interesting." A foul stench filled Hakaku's nose as the figure spoke. He lifted a hand over his nose, trying his best to quiet his sobs. "I would never have pegged him as a father, let alone a good one."

"How would you know?" Hakaku felt the words push out, a mix of fear and anger in his eyes. "Do you even know my father? Did you even meet?"

Kokutō laughed. "Oh yes, I've met your father. Lord Akihito." He practically spat the word out, hatred in his tone. "It wasn't long ago that I used to make weapons for your father, to ensure that he kept his people safe. My family lived under his rule. We, too, believed he was good man. For a time."

"What do you mean?" Tears trickled down Hakaku's face, the shaking gone now as curiosity overtook him. Sweat began to pour down his face, soaking into his robes. "What… are you talking about?"

It sounded like a growl at first, emanating from the back of Kokutō's throat, morphing into bitter laughter. "I still remember their faces, their mutilated bodies scattered across the earth like trash." He drew closer, something cold bumping into Hakaku's frozen hands. It jingled, metallic. It felt like a chain. "My parents were gutted. My sister was torn to pieces. Whatever could be found of them were stuck on pikes, waiting for me."

Hakaku's blood turned to ice. He wanted to vomit, his stomach like a brick. "My father would never do such disgusting things." His voice shook, his eyes darting. "There's no way, you must be mistaken."

A fist struck the wall next to Hakaku's head, followed by a violent thud. Hakaku cried out, ducking down and burying his head in his knees, his hands covering the back of his head. "Your father had hired those men," Kokutō's voice hissed in his ears. "A band of drunk, blood-thirsty mercenaries that he allowed to wander the countryside. And when I stumbled onto his property, wounded and tired from walking, he told me they were nothing_. They meant __**nothing**__!_"

His words echoed painfully in Hakaku's head, drowning out his sobs.

"It's not true! It can't be!"

"After that, he disposed of me, having his men put me down like a wounded dog!" A hand gripped the underside of Hakaku's chin, yanking it upwards. "Since then, I've wandered these grounds, watching as Akihito lived life with a beautiful family, in a beautiful house, with plenty of food and no worry of danger. Meanwhile, my family remains unburied, their corpses picked away by maggots and wildlife, my own home torn to pieces and abandoned! So, tell me, Hakaku Akihito, how so I take my repayment?" Kokutō's fingers dug into the boy's face, nearly shattering his jaw. "WHAT SHOULD IT BE?!"

But the boy couldn't answer, completely overwhelmed and falling apart. His tears soaked into Kokutō's fingers, falling onto the blanket he clung to. Even as he spoke, the words were unintelligible. It was clear he knew what his fate already held. Kokutō knew he was begging to be spared.

Grunting in disgust, Kokutō reached to the candle that sat beside the boy's futon, reaching for the matches that rested nearby. "Well, I suppose before I kill you, I should show you the face your father saw before he disposed of me. Just so you know the price being paid with your own blood." With a quick strike, a small flame appeared at the end of the small piece of wood, shivering in the cold air. Between his tears, Hakaku could make out a face in the darkness. A gaunt, pale face, the right side completely disfigured. Black hair in stiff knots, forming single rows of tangled, matted dreads. One eye milk white, the other dark blue, filled with hatred as he peered into Hakaku's tear-stained face.

"See ya on the other side, kid."

Screams filled the castle, blood-curdling sounds that reverberated through the walls and the floorboards. At first, nothing seemed to stir, as if no one had heard it. But, after a moment, doors slammed open, followed by concerned servants and guards.

"Young Master?" The door to Hakaku's room flew open, the older servant standing in the doorway. Her face went pale as she looked inside, seeing blood coat the walls, soaking into the tatami and the cream futon. Another servant appeared, their candle lighting up the room.

The boy's head rested in his pillow, eyes half open and staring at the ceiling. The rest of his body had been strewn across the room, ripped organs and bits of flesh decorating the floor, shimmering crimson.

Before she could scream, the servant fainted, collapsing to the floor in a heap. "WAKE LORD AKIHITO!" one of the servants called as another tried to lift the collapsed servant out of the doorway. "THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE PALACE!" Soldiers scurried through the halls, swords drawn, breaking down every door in search of the unknown intruder.

Another set of screams sounded off not long after. One of the servants found a large hole torn into their chest, their heart torn out and tossed aside. "THE INTRUDER IS HERE!" But no one could see who it was or where they went, frantically swinging their candles and lanterns, trying to find them. One by one, more servants fell, their bodies receiving mysterious wounds and dying in pools of blood. Many soldiers stepped over them, trying to swing into the darkness, hoping to land a strike. It wasn't until one of their own fell, their neck snapped and twisted nearly a full 180 degrees, did they realize they were fighting blind.

On the far side of the palace, a young guard stood outside of Lord Akihito's door. "MY LORD, THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN THE PALACE!" The door swung open, revealing a half-asleep Lord Akihito with his wife, rising from his futon. "Y-YOUR… Your son…" His voice faltered, lost between exhausted panting.

Dark eyes flashed in anger. "What about my son?! SPEAK! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He was halfway to the doorway when his wife screamed in their bed, followed by a sickening snap. Both the lord and guard looked back, horror in their eyes as they saw that her neck was twisted grotesquely, her eyes lifeless as she stared at them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Akihito turned toward his guard, only to see that he, too, lay dead on the ground, blood pooling around him. The dark liquid touched the tip of Akihito's white slippers, soaking in immediately. Gagging in horror and revulsion, the lord stepped over the corpse and ran down the hall, half dressed and his robes fluttering around his mostly nude form. "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

But all that answered were cries of pain and begging for mercy. Orange light flickered at the end of the hall, the smell of smoke meeting the lord's nostrils. He had reached a dead end, his eyes bulging from their sockets in fear. Turning back, he yanked the sword from the dead guard's hands, pointing it out and waiting for whatever – or whoever was coming for him to turn the corner. "_WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!_"

The air grew foul, the smell of rotting flesh filling his nose. Akihito took a step back, gagging violently as he tried to get away. Stepping into one of the many rooms, he shut the door, praying under his breath that whatever it was would take its time. "I… could escape through the windows," he muttered, frantically looking around the room, "but I couldn't stand the weather in these clothes."

Violently, the door slammed open, forcing the lord to turn, sword at the ready. However, much to his dismay and utter confusion, there was nothing in the doorway, just an empty hall and dark smoke billowing into the room. Akihito stood frozen in place, fear petrifying him as he realized that whatever was there could not be seen, stalking him silently. He could feel its presence, the foul smell overwhelming him again, circling him slowly.

"Who's there?"

His voice cracked a bit, sweat pouring down his face as the heat in the room rose. He could hear the fire crackling just outside, rice paper walls turning brown and warping before being eaten away. There was no escape. "WHO'S THERE?!"

The sword was wrenched out of his hands, skittering across the floor. As Akihito scrambled to retrieve it, a dark hand grabbed his long hair, pulling him back. Screaming in pain, flailing and trying to fight back, Akihito turned to see who held him hostage. His knees barely touching the floor, he could barely move, his body pinned, smoke drying out his eyes and sparks landing in his silk robes. But, before the fire overtook him, he could see a face looking back at him, his eyes going wide.

"Y-you!"

His smile etching into his mutilated face, Kokutō laughed. "I dreamt of this." He bent down, head tilted to the side. "Of you, on your knees, your world crashing around you, fear in your eyes as you realize that its hopeless. That, no matter how much you beg to live, there will always be other lords, other nobles, other palaces, sons, concubines, wives, servants. Your life bears no consequence in the grand scheme of things."

"BASTARD!" Akihito's voice was hoarse, the scream more of a cough and a wheeze. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

Laughing, Kokutō watched as the flames began to crawl across the lord's body. "I am, you stupid prick. I've been long dead. You just failed to properly rid yourself of me." Letting go of Akihito's hair, he turned, stepping through the burned walls, feeling the flames raging on behind him. Akihito's screams were lost to the roaring inferno, leaving Kokutō to the raging blizzard, the snow swelling around him.

It was quite the sight, the burning palace amongst the snow. Kokutō watched as the remaining stragglers ran from the fire, their clothes burning as they screamed in pain, collapsing in the warping snowbanks.

And yet he felt nothing. Standing in the snow, wind whipping against his thin, ragged body, he felt no emotions. He had thought he'd feel a sense of relief, of joy. That carnivorous need for revenge had simmered in his body for months as he watched the palace, listened to carefree laughter and callous choices. Now, all he felt was… hollow. Looking down, he saw the chain of fate in his chest, dangling precariously. The areas around it looked infected, puckering. He reached up, touching it with his mutilated hand, before bursting out laughing. It was lost to the wind, a bitter tune as the smoldering remains of Akihito's palace faded from memory.

* * *

He couldn't move. Ichigo felt his legs stop, his lungs refusing to breathe. Instead, he stared at Kokutō, unblinking as he tried to understand what was just said. "You… murdered everyone in the palace." The words didn't feel real.

Kokutō stopped a few steps away, a blank look on his face. "It seems like a dream sometimes." His eye narrowed, his head turning away. "Sometimes, whenever that memory comes to mind, I try to remember if I even felt a hint of satisfaction, but I always return empty-handed." A hint of sorrow could be heard in his voice. "And in the end, I never even got to see my family again. I never got a chance… to say sorry."

_Well, that explains why he's here_, Ichigo thought, his jaw tightening. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Conflicted, he stood next to Kokuto, eyes narrowed. "So, what do you hope to accomplish by helping me find my sisters?"

Shrugging, Kokutō sighed. "I'd rather you not have to fall into the same fate I did." He looked up, meeting Ichigo's eyes. "I'm a lost cause, there's nothing that can undo what I've done. And, to be honest, I don't regret what I did." His voice was cold. "That bastard deserved his fate, and I would do it again if I were given the choice. However, if I can help you find your sisters, I feel like… I can break a cycle." He crossed his arms, looking down. "Ya know what I mean, kid?"

Unsure if he completely believed what Kokutō said, Ichigo nodded slowly. "Sure. I think I do, at least." _But how can I know? Wouldn't he want to find a way out?_ His thoughts began to echo loudly in his mind, fear and uncertainty in his chest.

"Don't worry, I promise you we'll find them." Kokutō offered a tired smile. "And if those bastards have harmed her in any way, we'll make sure they regret it." For a moment, he looked older, like a tired old man who had held onto a grudge for far, far too long.

Forcing a smile, Ichigo sighed. "Thank you." He walked ahead a bit, turning away from Kokutō. "I'm grateful to have you here to help me prevent that fate, Kokutō."

Light filtered in through the darkness, illuminating the stone, worn stairs. Ichigo stared in disbelief, wondering if he were seeing things. Did… did we reach the end of the stairs? How long have we been walking?

"Finally!" Kokutō sprinted down the stairs, standing in the entry way. "We've made it! In no time at all, we'll be able to make it to Captain Amagai's fortress!" He turned, staring out into the desolate wasteland that stood before them. "We're not out of the woods just yet, of course, but we're so close now. We can celebrate that at least."

_Ichigo…_

The hairs on Ichigo's neck stood up again, that familiar shiver trailing down his spine once again. Turning back, he could no longer see the stairs, only pitch blackness, thick and deep. He could just make out a shape in that darkness, moving slowly towards him, reaching for him. _Ichigo… Ichigo…_

"Hey, are ya comin', kid?"

Brought back once again, Ichigo stepped out of the entryway, watching as it crumbled and fell away, leaving him to stare into the horizon, fear curdling in his stomach. _What… what was that?_

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Long time, no see! I hope everyone's doing alright :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry that the updating time keeps growing, but I'm doing my best to keep up with life. I should be back soon with another chapter, and it will most likely come out in August. Take care and I'll see y'all soon :)


	21. Ch 21 A Shadow So Deep

It was pure, unending chaos.

Kisuke Urahara watched as the cramped meeting room turned into a battlefield. Voices screaming over the other, wild gestures and enraged expressions sat across from each other at his table. Cold tea sloshed out of half-full mugs, soaking into the wood surface of the table. Tessai was going to throw a fit once he saw the state of the room, Urahara knew.

"Are ya tryin' to tell me you kids were talkin' to Xcution? How the-?"

"Kisuke, where are my kids? Why were these two-?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Orihime is being drawn in by these guys! I mean, com'on, they're _sleazy as hell_!"

"Mizuho, stop grabbing my face like that! It hurts!"

Yoruichi's hand appeared on Urahara's shoulder, squeezing tenderly. Looking over, he could see the concern in her eyes, the stiff frown on her face. He sighed deeply, reaching up to his hat for some sort of comfort. _And this day was only getting started_, he lamented. Sparing a small glance at Ururu at his side, he knew he had to do something.

Before he could do a single thing, however, the screen behind him sparked to life, flashing the notification that a message channel was opening from the Seireitei. No one seemed to notice but Urahara and crew, which was no surprise. "You think it's Ukitake again?" Yoruichi asked, leaning forward.

"Possibly, but at this point Kurotsuchi could finally be getting back to us." But Urahara knew that was wishful thinking on his part. "Either way, it'll be something important." He could feel his chest tighten, his hand reaching up his sleeve to retrieve his fan. "Today's going to be another long day."

The doors to the meeting room slammed open, startling those who sat at the table into silence. Tessai's face emerged first, eerily calm. "Forgive me, but I will have to ask that you all keep the noise down." He stepped in, eyeing the mess on the table, an eyebrow raising. "We are receiving a message from Captain Ukitake. Please remain calm." He sat close next to Ururu, shooting a glance in Urahara's direction.

_Uh oh,_ Urahara thought. _I'm going to catch an earful about this later. _All he could do was hide his face behind his folding fan and wait for the channel to open.

Crackling to life, the screen soon brought Jushiro Ukitake's face to the forefront. The bags under his eyes were far more prominent now, even with the bad quality of the video. He looked haggard, pale. But that same kind smile crossed his face, his eyes closing as he greeted Urahara as usual. "_Good morning, Kisuke_!" Even his normal voice sounded slightly gravelly, rough. _"I trust you are -._" Opening his eyes, he seemed startled to see the dozen faces sitting behind Urahara, peering over his shoulders. _"Oh… I see we are not alone_."

"Forgive me, Jushiro, but we seem to be in a bit of a pickle." His fan snapping a close, Urahara gestured back towards the group of disgruntled Humans and Visoreds. "Despite your well-meaning warnings, it would appear our new… _friends_ have made contact."

The thin veneer of feigned cheeriness faded away, Ukitake's face now despondent, exhausted. He didn't speak for several moments, his hands clasped in front of his lips, eyes closed. "_I was afraid this would happen_." His shoulders sagged a bit. "_I suppose it was also inevitable. But this does put even more strain on the situation_."

Urahara gave an apologetic smile. "Our old friends have always found a way to slip in at the worst time, haven't they?"

"So, you do know these people." Tatsuki's voice interrupted. Her brown eyes were hardened. Urahara could feel her gaze cut into him, her anger startling. "Just who the hell are they, anyway? Why are they looking for Ichigo?!"

All eyes were on Tatsuki now, stunned. "_They mentioned Kurosaki by name?_" Jushiro asked, his tone grave. He was on edge now, his body straightening and his green eyes steely. "_What did they say?_"

Glancing at Chad, Tatsuki cleared her throat, standing now. "They're more looking for this dude named Kūgo," she said, trying to remember. "This Kūgo's looking for Ichigo so he can use Ichigo's powers to get revenge on… well, you, Captain." She grimaced. "Kūgo seems to have a bone to pick with you, whoever he is."

"And that bastard's back at our place," Hiyori added, shooting up out of her seat, arms crossed over her chest. "He's claimin' that Xcution needs to get their hands on Kurosaki as well. And, er… what else?" Her eyes lowered for a second, trying to recall the previous night's events. "He claims he was a Substitute Shinigami, that he was a part of Xcution, that Xcution opened the _gates of fuckin' HELL_, which makes no sense if -!"

Standing up suddenly, a fuming Mizuho interrupted, slamming her hands on the table. "What's all this talk about 'the gates of Hell'?!" she exclaimed. Turning, she glared at the screen. "One of my best employees is currently in this place, wherever it is. She told me it wouldn't take long, either, but it's been _days_. Three, to be exact! Now we her and several other children in this place, and I'm in the dark! What's going on here?"

"And why are all of my kids in Hell?" Isshin's voice resonated through the meeting room as he stood, his eyes locking onto Urahara's. "Why was I not informed of this immediately, Kisuke? You know how to reach me, and you know I'd be back as quick as I could. So why exactly was all of this being kept secret?"

"_Please, everyone!_" Jushiro's voice cut through the disgruntled gathering, urging for calm. "_We will answer your questions as best we can, but please, take a seat!_"

As those standing slowly sat back in their seats, Urahara turned, sitting up as straight as he could, meeting Isshin's strong gaze. _It's been a long time since I've seen Isshin this angry_, he thought. "I want to apologize to all of you, first and foremost." His head bent forward, bowing so low the brim of his hat touched the surface of the table. "This was a situation we were not expecting, especially on top of other pressing matters we have been trying to deal with behind the scenes." He lifted his head, pushing his hat back a bit, the shadow over his eyes disappearing to reveal exhaustion. "We… well, I have been silent on a lot of these things, and I believe it's lead to a perfect storm."

"To be fair to Kisuke, he's been working nonstop since November." Yoruichi's voice was strong, her face serious. "With the continued efforts to bring Karakura back to normal, maintaining relations with the Soul Society, and various paperwork, we lost track of some rather… important things, I'd say." She gave Urahara a knowing look. "For example, we were supposed to have _that discussion_ with the kids after they recovered, right, Kisuke?"

His face turning red, Urahara cleared his throat. "Yes, Yoruichi, I do recall, but we don't really have the time to talk about _that_." Glancing back up at the attendees, he gave a wry smile. "I know that a lot of things aren't quite making sense right now, and we can't quite go into detail about everything at this moment."

"Also, the fact that Hell has even opened at this point places further stress on the things we have already been investigating." Tessai's deep voice cut in. "Let us just say in the most discreet way possible that things haven't been off kilter just in the World of the Living. The Soul Society has been in a state of upheaval. Security breaches, unexplained events, the prolonged absence of Captain Kuchiki, and those just scratch the surface."

"_Someone – or something, is attempting to sever access between the World of the Living and the Soul Society_," Jushiro added, his voice crackling through the speakers. "_We believed it to stem from Aizen's previous attempts to interfere with the Dangai, but months later, these problems seem to be getting worse_."

"And as you can imagine, and have probably noticed, these problems have been exacerbated ten-fold in the past few days alone." Raising his hands in the air, Urahara seemed to be surrendering. "I sincerely apologize for keeping this from you all. I will understand if you are angry with me for being silent on this, but I need you all to understand that we believed we were keeping this under control. We had no desire to add onto the other stresses of your lives."

The air was tense, and the silence that followed didn't help ease it. "That doesn't answer my question, Kisuke." Isshin's voice was calmer now, but that same edge from before still remained. His dark eyes blazed as his hands were clasped in front of his mouth. "Why was I not informed that my children were in Hell? Mind you, one of them has shown little to no sign of spiritual strength, and that place is toxic _for low-level Shinigami_. She's a little girl."

"_Captain Shiba, I am_ -."

"That is not my name anymore, Jushiro." His eyes darted, glaring at Jushiro. The anger was starting to seep out, despite his best efforts. "It's Kurosaki now. And I would also like to know why the Soul Society, the place I once devoted my loyalty to, has decided that they will not devote _any time_ to aiding my son? The boy who, quite frankly, almost died defending you all from certain destruction! That they instead send a team of three in after a _TOGABITO OF ALL THINGS_-" he paused to glare at Urahara, his voice echoing in the outer halls – "and believed that it would be alright not to inform me! Tell me, Jushiro and Kisuke, which of you decided it was best to keep me in the dark?"

Neither answered, stunned into silence. Everyone was petrified in their place, unsure of what to do.

"So, forgive me if I seem a bit out of character here, my old friends. But I watched my son defend this world with everything he had. I then watched as the same Soul Society he defended turn and decide that, instead of treating him with respect, they would consider him _a tool_. I know what Central 46 is thinking, Jushiro." Isshin's voice trembled a bit at the end, his knuckles turning white. "I know what is being said behind closed doors. I, too, watched as Aizen was locked away in the Muken. I heard the whispering during the ceremony. My son is more than a tool. He is still a child. He's sixteen years old, and he is still…" He stopped, closing his eyes for a moment. "He is still a human being who has a family, dammit. Or is the Soul Society going to devour us as well?"

"Isshin." Urahara finally spoke, his voice strong now as well. He almost shot out of his seat, hands on the table now. "Please, understand we did not anticipate this happening." Yoruichi's hand gently reached up, pulling him back to his seat, her eyes closed but face troubled. Taking the hint, Urahara removed his hat, rustling his dirty hair. "Even with our best intel, somehow this one slipped past us. And that eats away at me everyday that they're not here. Ichigo is not a tool to us. I cannot speak for Central 46, nor do I ever wish to, but he is someone we wish to protect as well. He has done more for us than we've ever deserved."

Papers rustled on the other side of the screen, a sharp, slight sound through the speakers. "_I also care deeply for your son, Isshin. We all care for him. I have taken my concerns to Acting Head Captain Soi Fon, but she is standing firm in her stance. We cannot afford to spread any of our men into other dimensions at the moment, nor are we prepared to enter Hell_." Jushiro shook his head, rubbing his temples. "_The best I could possibly do is send Lieutenant Kuchiki with him, and she went on her own accord. That, and despite orders, Lieutenant Abarai, along with C46-S members Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Amelia Locklear have entered the Gates of Hell in hopes to provide backup. We can say he is not alone_."

"Speaking of Amelia, do we have any idea of the status of those kids?" Mizuho lifted her hand in the air, hoping she could find out anything. "And do we know when they will be back?"

Urahara gave her a sad smile as he placed his hat back on head. "Sorry, Mizuho, we're not able to track them from here. They're going in blind." His grin grew sheepish for a moment, opening his folding fan. "I hope you aren't considering on firing Amelia for this, are you? That would put her in more of a pickle than she already is."

"No," Mizuho assured, lowering her hand. "I'm just… concerned. She's not just a good worker, but… I'd hate for anything to happen to her, or Grimmjow as well." She looked to Keigo, rustling his hair playfully. "They've been like a small part of our family these past few months."

"They'll be able to handle themselves, sis," Keigo added, though his expression was rather uncertain. "They're pretty strong."

"Since we're takin' questions now, I got one for ya." Hiyori's head rested on the backs of her hands, staring up at the screen. "Would anyone care to explain what this Kūgo's deal is? Why's he got such a bone to pick with ya, Captain Ukitake?" She lifted her head. "And what's all this bullshit about him bein' a former Substitute Shinigami, huh?"

"And what the hell is Xcution?" Tatsuki added.

The door to the meeting room one again slammed open, this time revealing a worn-out Ash in the doorway, gripping onto the frame for dear life as she gasped for air. Footsteps drew closer, followed by screaming. "ASH, HEY-!" Cirucci's face appeared not long after, staring back at the eyes that were turned on them.

Standing, Urahara's jaw dropped. "Ash, what's wrong?" His face grew serious again, ready to move at a moment's notice. "Did something happen?!"

Trying her best to calm herself, Ash stood up straight, loose strands of white hair sticking to her sweaty face. "It's… Orihime… she…" She paused, drawing in a sharp inhale. "She was with a member of… Xcution at my… store…"

Tatsuki shot up now, placing her hands on Ash. "What the hell are you talking about? You saw Orihime?!"

"Take it easy!" Cirucci snarled, trying to give Ash some space to breathe. "Let her speak!"

"Who was with Orihime!? What're you-?!"

"Orihime was with a member of Xcution, and… she's… acting strange." Ash looked past Tatsuki, trying to meet Urahara's eyes. "I didn't know what to do but come over here straight away and-!"

"It's alright, Ash." Urahara raised a hand. "Just try to tell us everything you can."

* * *

**An Hour Prior**

The clicking sound of hangers being placed on clothing racks was all Ash could hear as mind remained elsewhere. A few heads of silent customers bobbed up and down, in and out of the neat aisles of clothes. The hum of life outside the small boutique mingled with the soft music playing overhead. Thin shadows and streaks of light reflecting off glass danced across the sparsely decorated lavender walls. Ash leaned against the counter, staring aimlessly into the speckled surface.

"Miss Styrnwell?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Ash looked up, tucking a stray strand of white hair behind her ear as she smiled faintly. "Oh, Miss Ishikawa!" She could see the mildly disappointed look in her manager's eyes, but she tried her best to play off whatever scolding came her way. "Good morning! I hope you're-!"

"Miss Styrnwell, how many times do I need to tell you to be more attentive of our customers?" As always, Himari Ishikawa looked exhausted, no matter how much concealer was piled on under her eyes. Her silky dark hair was neatly twisted in a bun, resting at the nape of her neck. Her dark brown eyes looked Ash up and down judgmentally, noting just how exhausted Ash looked herself. "Don't just stand idly behind the front counter. Did you even ask if any of the customers needed help when they came in?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Ash replied, nodding earnestly. She straightened her back, trying her best to look awake and at the ready, her blue eyes staring past her manager. "I even asked more than once for each customer. O-one… even asked that I stop… asking." Her shoulders slumped a bit, her fingers drumming on the counter.

Sighing, Ishikawa strolled past and into her small office in the back, depositing her shiny black bag and returning with her normal fake grin. "Then, at least stay out on the floor and try to look busy," she hissed under her breath before approaching the few customers still in the store. "We don't want them thinking we have poor sales!" Before Ash could say anything, Ishikawa strode elegantly onto the sales floor, standing next to the first customer she could latch onto.

The feeling of embarrassment didn't last long with Ash, as the door opened. As the chiming of the tiny bell rang, Ash felt her stomach drop instantly. Magenta pigtails bobbed into view, bouncing under a familiar white cap. _It's that girl again!_ Her mind forgot the thoughts of before, going on high alert as the same, heavy presence spread through the store like wildfire. Bewildering Ash even further, she saw a familiar face tagging along behind her, smiling and chatting with the girl. _And that's… that's Orihime! _Orihime looked around the store, her face brightening before Riruka pulled her along, scolding her for straying.

"Oh good, you're here today." With long strides, Riruka approached Ash, placing her hands on the counter and glaring at her. "I'm looking for a new outfit for my new… _friend_ here." She glanced back at Orihime, giving her a grimace. "Since you were so helpful last time, figured you could find something nice for her, right?"

But Ash barely paid any attention to Riruka, her eyes locked onto Orihime. Her body was frozen, unsure what to do. _Does… does she recognize me? _She looked between Riruka and Orihime, wondering what to do. Reading her face, it looked like Orihime was paying her very little attention, as if she didn't know her at all. _She didn't even greet me… What's going on here?_

"Um, hello? Are you even listening to me?" Riruka knocked sharply on the counter, startling Ash. "Are you gonna help us out, or are you too busy having a stroke?"

Orihime gasped, glancing apologetically at Ash. "Riruka! Don't be mean to the store employees!"

Glaring daggers at Orihime, Riruka seethed, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Seeing her manager eyeing her from across the store, Ash felt a switch go off in her brain. As if transforming, she straightened her back, bowing her head slightly, a serene smile on her pale face. "Of course, I can help, Miss Riruka! I'd be happy to!" She clasped her hands in front of her, eyes closed. "What's your name, then?" she asked Orihime. _She has to recognize me by now, right?_

"Oh, my name's Orihime!" Giggling, Orihime tucked her hands behind her, smiling just as bright as Ash. "Thank you so much for your help!"

Riruka rolled her eyes. "Well, do whatever you can," she said to Ash, turning away. "It'll be on me. Just let me know when everything's ready." And with that, she disappeared into the maze of racks, leaving Ash with Orihime.

_What do I do?_ Ash could feel sweat starting to form, her fingers growing cold with anxiety. _What do I… do?_ "U-um, w-well then! Let's get to it, shall we?" Her lips still pulled up in a smile, she quickly came around the counter, panicking all the while. _Should I try and jog her memory?_ "Do you have any preferences? Favorite colors? Styles?" She stumbled over the options juggling in her brain, trying to remain focused.

"Oh… hmm…" Orihime's head turned, looking around for a moment as she tried to think. "Well, I think blue would be nice, but as for style… I think I'll leave that up to you!" She gave Ash an encouraging laugh, her head tilting to the side.

"R-right, well… let's see what we have…" Ash paused for a moment, her face sobering for a second. "Um, sorry if this comes off as weird, but I was wondering…" She looked past Orihime, making sure that Riruka was out of earshot before she continued. Lowering her voice, she drew closer. "I'm not sure you remember, but we're met before."

Taken aback, Orihime blinked a few times. Her smile lessened, her eyes narrowing a bit. "I'm… I'm sorry? We have?" She looked like she was struggling, her eyes darting a bit as if searching for the right memory. "When? What's your name?"

Alarm bells were sounding off in Ash's head, her chest tightening even more. _This is… bad…_ "M-my name's… Ash." She could hear her voice falter, losing the will to continue, but she had to figure out what was going on. "We met a few months ago, back when we were trying to find my sister. You… seriously don't remember?" The look on Orihime's face was enough of an answer for her, feeling her heart sink.

"I'm so sorry about that, I don't seem to remember." Lips pulling into an awkward, sad smile, Orihime shifted uncomfortably. "M-maybe it would help if I knew your sister's name? I might remember her!"

_I doubt it_, Ash thought, her smile fading altogether now. "Her name is Amelia. Amelia Locklear."

"Oh, I see." Orihime shook her head. "Sorry, I don't think I know anyone by that name either."

A moment passed, Ash trying to decide what to do next. _I need to tell someone_. Her eyes lifted to the clock on the back wall. It was only 9 a.m. _My shift isn't over until noon_. "Well… I guess I should pull some options for you." Her attempt to smile genuinely failed miserably as she walked past Orihime, trying her best to stay calm. "You said blue was your favorite color, right?"

"Uh, y-yes!"

"Follow me, I think I have some ideas."

Mindlessly pilfering through the racks, Ash glanced over, seeing Riruka's head moving closer and closer as she glanced at the clothes_. Could it be that this Riruka did this? I know she possesses… some sort of power, but to wipe a memory like this. Doesn't seem right._ Grabbing a hanger off the rack, she pulled a mid-length deep blue dress, doing her best not to look her in the eyes. "I think this would look good with-."

Without warning, Orihime grabbed Ash's free hand, an odd expression on her face. Ash froze, surprised at the sudden movement. "Um, sorry, but I really wish I could remember you. You seem like… well, your face feels familiar. But I can't…" Her face scrunched up in agitation, distressed as she tried her best to recall. "And you seem so sure of yourself, I just feel terrible."

"I…" Ash stopped herself, feeling Riruka draw closer. She was only two racks away, and she was certain that if they continued talking about it, Riruka would hear it clearly. "It's fine, miss, don't worry about it! Here, let me grab the belt that should go with this dress, give me just a moment!" The fake cheeriness in her voice was decent enough, but as soon as she turned away, her face fell further. _It's like I thought. Someone or something has suppressed her memories_. Her chest squeezed tighter as she gathered anything and everything she could find with shaky hands. I need to tell someone…

Several agonizing minutes later, Riruka and Orihime stood at the counter, waiting as Ash calculated the total. Her hands were still shaking, her breathing mildly erratic. _Calm down, calm down._ She glanced at Riruka, who leaned against the counter, her back facing her as she scolded Orihime for… something. _They're acting as if they've known each other for a while._ Ash's brows knitted as she pulled pressed the final button on the register_. But… why?_ "Your total is ¥36548.95," she said at last, breaking their conversation.

Riruka turned, scowling as she usually did. Reaching into her bag, she pulled a fluffy wallet out, snapping it open and revealing lines of cards in clear plastic sleeves. There, in plain view, was a card that Ash recognized. A dark rectangle, plain except for a small slogan in the lower right-hand corner. _Welcome to our Xcution_. Memories of the night before flashed in Ash's mind, argument she'd half-heartedly listened to as Kūgo explained himself. _Xcution… Xcution_! Ash went cold. _Riruka… is with Xcution!_

"Hey, are you gonna take my card or not?" Riruka's snide tone cut into her moment of terror, magenta eyes giving her a peculiar look. "We don't have all day. My friend and I have things to do later! Right, Orihime?" She barely glanced back, her eyes narrowing.

Orihime laughed nervously, nodding her head. "Yeah, we do! Are we still swinging by Tatsuki's place before we head back?"

Ash's eyes lit up, taking the credit card from Riruka. _She still remembers Tatsuki, that's promising._ She did her best to keep focused on the task at hand, sliding the card as slowly as she could.

"Tatsuki told me she'll meet up with us later," Riruka replied nonchalantly. "Besides, Tsukishima says he has a few things he wants for us to do before your friends drop by. Also, stop asking me pointless questions. It's getting on my nerves."

"S-sorry, Riruka!"

The receipt spun out of its coil, grating to Ash's ears. _She really is with Xcution… she even mentioned that Tsukishima guy._ Trying her best to avoid making eye contact, Ash ripped out the receipt and wrapped it under the credit card, handing it to Riruka as quickly as she could. "Thank you so much! I hope you ladies have a wonderful day!"

"What about our bags?" Riruka snapped.

"B-bags?"

"The ones with _our clothes_ in them?"

In a flurry, Ash reached for the brown paper bags on the back counter, setting them down in front of Riruka. "My apologies! Please come again!" Her eyes were closed as she smiled, doing her best to not to reveal her inner turmoil.

As Riruka's overwhelming presence dwindled, Ash finally opened her eyes. She caught one final glance from Orihime as she walked out the door, following closely behind Riruka. With the gentle sound of the door sliding back into its frame, Ash exhaled deeply, realizing she'd been holding her breath for a long while. But the tightness in her chest remained, the conflict in her mind growing deeper. I have to tell them. She looked out, seeing her manager straightening a few racks whilst humming to herself. But I can't leave yet. I've only been here an hour. Her fingers began to tap on the counter, her blue eyes narrowing.

_If I were Amelia… _

Her shoulders sagged for a moment, thinking of her sister. Despite her best efforts, her anger and hurt rose permeated her mind, the sour taste of anger forming on her tongue. _If I were Amelia… I wouldn't even hesitate, would I? I'd just go._ Lifting her head, she looked at the clock one last time. _She wouldn't care. But… _Like a switch going off in her brain, her shoulders tensed, her resolve breaking_. But nothing. It's more important. I have to!_

"Miss Ishikawa!" Her voice was louder than she had intended, but she ran from around the counter, bolting for the door. "Miss Ishikawa, I'll be right back!"

Startled, Ishikawa watched in shock as Ash swung open the door. "M-miss Styrnwell! Hold on just one moment, where are you off to?! Come back-!" But she was already too late, watching Ash's long white hair trailed behind her as she raced down the sidewalk.

_I should tell Mr. Urahara._ The humidity of the early summer morning clung to Ash's pale skin, doing her best not to run into any passersby. He'll know what to do. He might even know more about this Xcution than we do. She turned a corner, almost completely distracted as she ran head on into a familiar face.

"WATCH IT, WOULD YOU?!"

Reeling back, Ash crashed into a wall, her nose screaming in pain as she tried to balance herself. From her blurry vision, she could make out Cirucci's angry expression, a gloved hand over her nose. "What are you doing out here, Ash? Why aren't you at work right now?!" Her other hand on her hip, she leaned over, glaring at Ash.

"Xcution…" She tried her best to speak, but her breathing was erratic, her eyes wide. "Xcution… I saw…" Stumbling away, she turned the corner, trying to rush off towards Urahara's store as quickly as she could. "Orihime!"

Cirucci reached out, gripping Ash's arm firmly. Her eyes were steely, serious. "Slow down, would you? You're not making any sense." She pulled Ash closer, holding her face between her hands, trying to ground her. Ash's breathing began to regulate, her eyes focusing a bit more, the panic subsiding a bit. "What's this about Xcution?"

"That girl we met from… before…" Ash swallowed, followed by a shaky exhale. "Riruka… she's with Xcution. She had that… that card that man Kūgo showed us last night. I… I saw it…"

Cirucci's eyes widened, her hands falling away slowly. "That bitch is with Xcution?" It took her a moment, trying to process. "There's no way. Are you sure you-?"

"Cirucci, the card was right there!" Ash's voice rose. "But that's not all! Orihime Inoue was with her!"

"The healer chick?!"

"Yes! We need to tell Urahara! She didn't even… she didn't remember me! She didn't remember Amelia!" Her hands rustled through her wind-blown hair, distraught. "I… it's like someone's messed with her memories, Cirucci! There's something wrong here!"

"You can't go to Urahara! Lisa said-!"

Ash gripped Cirucci's hands tightly. "Do you seriously trust that Kūgo? Because there's nothing about him that even remotely seems trustworthy! Urahara's our only safe bet right now!" Before Cirucci could reply, Ash tore away, almost knocking a man in a suit onto his back.

"H-HEY!" Cirucci, hiking up her puffy skirt, sped after her, her Sonido kicking into high gear as she tried to keep up. "WAIT FOR ME, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

The wind brushed through Coyote Starrk's hair, strands of brown dancing over his tired eyes as he stared at the horizon. He rarely came up to the roof of the warehouse, as it was never really a comfortable place to nap. But sleep hadn't come to him in several days now, his body numb and his mind too tumultuous to rest.

Birds had begun to sing hours ago, mingling with the engines of cars and the warbling sound of humans speaking below. The world was awake now, but he couldn't make sense of it. Not that he could before. He felt alone, he felt trapped, and for once, he felt truly helpless.

"There you are, _niño_. We've been looking all over for you."

Dordoni's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, cutting through the mess of his thoughts. Turning slightly, Starrk could see the small grouping of Arrancar surrounding him, silent and concerned. Dordoni's blue eyes were sharp, their normal optimism replaced with sleeplessness. Dondochakka and Pesche stood on either side of him, their barely recognizable human forms leaning back and forth, anxiously waiting for an explanation. Even Nel looked uncertain, running her small hands through her long green hair.

Turning to face them, Starrk remained silent for a moment longer. His normal stubble had grown longer, his slouched stance more pronounced than usual. But it was his eyes that said everything. They looked heavy, glassy, devoid of anything they had been before. "I'm…" He sighed, heavy lids closing over them. "I've never been good at working as a team. Never really liked interacting with… people. Not really my thing, Lil could tell you that." With every word he spoke, he seemed pained. "But I have no other options now. Everything's gone to shit, and Lil's gone. There's not been one day since we've split that we've been apart."

Another moment passed, silence filling the air. "Um, Starrk?" Nel stepped forward, her hazel eyes wide open, the red mark over her cheeks scrunching up as she gazed up at him with concern. "Are you-?"

A hand rested on her head, stopping her. "_Niña_, let him finish." Dordoni's voice was low, comforting. "He must ask for himself." He looked back to Starrk, giving him a small nod to continue.

Starrk grunted, rubbing his face roughly. With each pained breath, it was clear he didn't want to utter the words. He looked to be on the verge of tears, fighting with everything he had to keep it together. Finally, with a grimace on his face and arms crossed over his chest, he spat the words out. "I need your help."

Nel's eyes lit up, glancing back at the other three. "Nel will help, no questions asked! We'll help you find Lilynette!"

"M-miss Nel, hold on there!" Pesche protested, stepping forward. "You can't just go accepting dangerous missions like that!"

But Nel looked back at him, her eyes glistening. For a moment, Pesche froze, hand in midair. She looked like the Nelliel of old, a fearsome Espada, not a bright-eyed child. "Pesche, Dondochakka, we need to find Lilynette." Her voice trembled a bit, trying her best to sound strong. "She needs our help, not just Starrk. We _have_ to!" She looked to Dordoni, pleading. "Please!"

His lips pressing tightly, Dordoni sighed. "Why are you asking us to help you, Starrk?" Patting Nel's head gently, he walked past her, standing before Starrk with his hands on his hips. "Why not ask the others?"

"Because Kūgo is dangerous." Starrk's eyes opened, anger sparking in blue hues. "If this Xcution genuinely doesn't have need for her, then why would they take her? It makes no god-damn sense, Dordoni! But they're down there, considering helping him! We can't trust them right now, and the people I would normally trust are gone!" He wildly gestured towards the flickering Gates of Hell in the distance. "We are scattered! And I… can't do this alone. Besides, you all are the closest people I know. You all… love Lil just as much as I do, as much as it pains me to admit." His brows furrowed, chin tightening. "I can't go another day without trying to get her back."

Smiling gently, Dordoni reached out, patting the Primera on his shoulder. "Well, I am glad we got you to ask us at last. I was afraid you would try to do this on your own." He chuckled a little, glancing back at the others. "It is not always good to do things on your own. We will help you, _amigo_. You have my word."

Starrk's mouth opened, but nothing came out. For a moment, it seemed like he was gasping for air, his eyes shifting. Then, after another painful moment, he forced it out. "Th-thank you… I can't…" He stopped, grimacing.

"No need to push yourself too much!" Dordoni was full on laughing now, giving Starrk another hearty pat on the back. "We know sentiments such as these are hard for you, _amigo_!" He stood between the small party of Arrancar, grinning wildly. "Now, where should we start, Starrk? You must lead the way!"

Turning to the horizon once again, Starrk searched, his eyes unblinking. Irritated with his hair, he reached up, gathering his longish hair into a tight bun, his back straightening. Even in his t-shirt and sweatpants, he somehow managed to emulate his former Espada-like glory. A new life flowed through him once again, that extra weight of sorrow and despair easing a bit.

"Let's start over that way."

* * *

**A/N**: I have no idea how, but here we are again! I have a new chapter up, WHAT?! This is incredible! And it hasn't been a whole month yet!

Lol, hello again, friends! I hope all is well! I bring you a new chapter fresh from the depths of the maze that is my brain! I hope you guys enjoy this new addition! It's finally in the World of the Living! things are going fast, and I suppose that's a good thing :) I hope you are all staying safe out there. This world is genuinely becoming more and more frightening each and everytime I wake up. I'm just trying my best to keep my head above water, as I assume many are as well. Please take care of yourselves, and comfort yourselves with the knowledge that Burn the Witch is coming soon (apparently in issue 38 of SJ!). Love y'all, and see you soon!


	22. Ch 22 Blessed are the Weak

She felt it swell in her veins, that white hot fear.

Tatsuki's world slowed to a crawl, her labored breathing deafening. _They have Orihime_. It echoed in her head, reverberating through her bones as it sank in. Her grip on the table tightened, wood splintering under her fingers. Gold light sparked beneath her skin, glimmering erratically. I should've followed her home. Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me?!

"Tatsuki."

Her fingers sank deeper, splinters piercing her skin. A crack went through the table.

"TATSUKI!"

Head snapping to the side, she could see Chad's worried expression and that of the others, backing away from the breaking table. Tea spilled into the rich wood and onto the tatami mats, soaking into the floor. It was quiet, all eyes on her.

"It's not your fault, Tatsuki." Chad placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her. Her tense shoulders trembled under his palms. "We couldn't have known the Fullbringers would act so fast."

"Doesn't matter." She stood up now, arms crossed tightly over her chest. The power in her veins grew stronger, the air growing heavy. "You and I both knew those bastards were shady. We shouldn't have left her alone."

"_Please, do not take this on yourself_." Jushiro's voice came crackling through the screen. "_This situation was already complex enough. You and your friends are just bearing the unfortunate weight of our burden. We can assure you that we will do everything we-._"

"DAMMIT!" Hands over her ears, Tatsuki bent forward, as if in pain. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING NOW?!"

"Tatsuki, calm down." Yoruichi stood up, her eyes flashing. She could feel the spiritual pressure of the room rapidly growing worse. Her body was tensed, prepared to jump into action. "This isn't going to help you. If you keep a level head, we'll all figure this out."

When Tatsuki finally turned to face them, it was clear that calming down wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Her brown eyes glowing now, Tatsuki glared at Urahara, teeth gritting. "The only reason the Fullbringers were able to get to Orihime was because they could actually explain just what she was. They knew what our powers were, how they worked, how they came to be." She took a few steps forward, her voice raising. "And, if I remember correctly, Urahara, you were the one who was supposed to tell us about what we are. We've been waiting six months. SIX MONTHS, URAHARA!"

Chad stood up, trying to stand in her way. "Tatsuki, stop, that's enough."

But she ignored him, trying to push her way forward. "This could've been avoided if you had actually sat us down and explained! We know you were busy, but why has it taken you this long to get to it?! WHY?!"

Urahara's face was hidden under the brim of his hat, his expression solemn. For the first time in a long, long time, he looked old. Not just tired, but world-weary. Tessai's head turned a bit, seeing his head bend forward, his shoulders slump lower. Standing up now, Tessai slowly made his way towards Tatsuki, but a hand shot up, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Perhaps you're right, Arisawa." Urahara's voice was flat, lifeless. His eyes peered out from under the brim of his hat, serious. "If I had taken the necessary time to explain just what had happened to all of you, perhaps Miss Orihime wouldn't have fallen into their trap. So, just to prevent any further confusion or loss, let's have that conversation, shall we?"

The room went quiet. Tatsuki froze in place, looking past Chad to get a better look at Urahara. No one moved as Urahara stood up, facing the screen. "Forgive me, Jushiro, but I will have to call you back later."

"_B-but, Kisuke, this isn't the right time to-!_"

"Trust me, old friend." A gnarled hand reached up to the console, hovering over the power button. "I think I've prolonged this for too long. And I'm tired. I am so tired of playing by their strategy sometimes. So, I think it's time they knew. I'll fill you in later."

"_WAIT, KIS-!_"

The screen went black, reflecting Urahara's somber face. With a sigh, he turned to face the chaotic assembly. "Please, everyone, take a seat. We don't have much time to discuss, so I'll try to speak quickly."

"Come on, Tatsuki." Gently, Chad guided Tatsuki back to their seats. She never took her eyes off Urahara, both shocked and suspicious of where this was going. She sat silently, hands on the table. Ash and Cirucci joined as well, with Cirucci grumbling under her breath as she crossed her arms, leaning forward. Mizuho shifted uncomfortably, ignoring the vibrating phone in her pocket. Isshin sighed, rubbing his face before sitting up straight, his eyes heavy. Keigo and Mizuiro glanced at each other, uncertain. Hiyori, readjusting her seat, grumbled as well, her head in her arms. All eyes were staring at Urahara, waiting.

"Thank you." Taking a shaky breath, Urahara remained standing, hands at his sides. "As I'm sure a few of you have heard by now, it is evident that many of you possess powers of Fullbring. For those of you who haven't heard, allow me to give you an idea of what I mean." The screen flickered to life, Tessai's finger on the power button. A diagram appeared, illuminating the room.

"A Fullbringer is a Human who not only can see and interact with spirits but possess abilities that allow them to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter." Pointing to the screen, Urahara tapped on the image of a person, arrows pointing at their body from varying objects like rocks, grass, chairs and a few that were undiscernible. "In short, they have the ability to draw power from these items, but there is a specific item from which they stem their power."

A hand shot up in the air, waving impatiently. Urahara nodded, pointing to the interjector. "Ask away."

Rising, Keigo's head popped up. "I'm sorry, did you say that there are things other than people that contain souls? Did I hear that right?"

"You did indeed." The screen changed, showing a new diagram. "Allow me to explain. There are four types of souls in this known world. The first is a soul of Form." Urahara tapped the screen, which showed the diagram of what looked like a bacterium, a rock, and a tree. "This is the most basic soul, primordial in nature. It is the original soul, as it were. It contains no semblance of thought but does have the ability to form memory in order to function."

The slide changed, showing various animals. "Then there's the soul of Life. This type of soul is capable of thought and depends on survival. It focuses on the primary function of 'living.'"

As the slide changed again, the diagram of a human appeared. "This is the soul we should all be familiar with; the soul of Reason. We give this ranking to souls who are considered 'intelligent life,' like Humans, Arrancar, Quincy and the like."

The screen flickered, showing a giant question mark. "And finally, we have the soul of Essence. This one…" He sighed, turning away. "This one goes beyond the capabilities of the soul of Reason. We often consider these types to be a threat to the balance of life and death. You may be familiar with one such soul." Urahara looked to the room, seeing if anyone could guess.

"You're talking about Aizen." Tatsuki's voice was even, her eyes on the table. "He'd be a soul of Essence."

"Indeed." Urahara nodded. "Aizen is a soul of Essence. Of the four listed, three souls are capable of succumbing to the influence of a Fullbringer: Form, Life and Reason." The screen changed again, bringing up an image that was reminiscent of Rukia's drawings; bunnies drawn in crayon to represent the subjects mentioned. "As I stated before, Fullbringers have one specific item they use to draw their power. Often, these items are of great significance to the Fullbringer. Something precious."

Instinctively, Chad reached up to the gold coin hanging from his neck. Realization washed over him as his thumb traced over the markings of the peso.

Tatsuki's eyes furrowed, thinking hard. _What do I value?_ Her thoughts raced. _I don't think there's anything I can really say that I hold dear, besides… _Her eyes widened a bit, thinking of Orihime. "Can… a person be a Fullbring?" she asked.

Thinking for a moment, Urahara tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps, or something that could be used in regard to said person. For example, if a Fullbringer is intent on becoming stronger to protect someone, the Fullbring could manifest in their body. Their muscles, their bones, their heart. These objects to possess the soul of Form, even if the body is possessed by a soul of Reason." He looked back at Tatsuki. "Does that make sense?"

Slowly, Tatsuki nodded. "I think so."

"For another example," Urahara added, "I can tell you what Orihime's Fullbring is. But would anyone like to guess?"

"Her hairpins." Mizuiro's calm voice answered back as he leaned forward. "The ones her brother gave her before he passed. She wears them all the time, plus she used them in battle."

"Correct!" An image of the two flower hairpins appeared on screen. "Orihime's powers are channeled into her hairpins, forming the power of Shun Shun Rikka. Similarly, Chad and Tatsuki would be fall into the power of Fullbring, as they both stem their powers from certain objects." He looked at them again. "Am I correct?"

Glancing at each other, they hesitated. "I think… I think so." Tatsuki raised her hands, the veins beneath her skin starting to glow a faint gold. "I remember back in middle school, when I met Orihime for the first time." Her brows fell, her eyes lost in time. "I remember…"

* * *

**Five Years Prior**

"Oh my god, look who it is."

Looking up from her textbook, Tatsuki watched as the two girls in front of her whispered. "It's that girl with the orange hair again. What was her name? I can't remember…"

"Uh, I think it was Orihime."

"Ugh, even the name is so pretentious! God, she just _loves_ to have all the attention on her, doesn't she?"

_Who the hell are they talking about?_ Tatsuki's face screwed up in disgust, trying her best to focus on her work. _God, I hate when they gossip about other kids. So boring_.

"E-excuse me."

It was a sweet voice, barely louder than a whisper. Tatsuki looked up, and her heart stopped in her chest. A pair of gray eyes glimmered in the early afternoon light, followed by a nervous smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but my seat is just past you two." Meekly, the girl pointed to the empty desk by Tatsuki.

Moving back to their seats, the two girls stared daggers into the new girl's back, their lips pressed in thin lines of disapproval. But Tatsuki barely noticed their eyes, as her own were glued to her new neighbor. Orange hair fluttered with each graceful movement, shifting as the girl sat beside Tatsuki. To her dismay, Tatsuki hadn't realized just how long she'd been staring until the girl met her gaze, smiling that same, nervous smile.

"H-hi there!"

_Why is my face so warm? Is it hot in here?_ Swallowing, Tatsuki tried to smile back. "U-uh, hi." _Way to sound inviting, Tatsuki._

Stumbling over her words, the girl placed her school bag on the hook on the side of her desk. "My name's Orihime Inoue. L-looks like w-we're going to be desk neighbors this year." She bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to m-meet you!"

She knew what to say, but the words refused to form. Clearing her throat, Tatsuki bowed her head as well. "Nice to meet you, Inoue." Her face grew redder by the second. "My name's Tatsuki Arisawa, but you can just call me Tatsuki."

"B-but we just met."

"Nah, it's fine. Most people call me by my first name." _Play it cool. Don't sound so rough, you might scare her!_

Orihime's face brightened a bit, her smile widening. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Tatsuki. You can just call me Orihime as well!"

The bell rang and the door to the classroom opened. Chairs scraped across the worn wood floor as everyone stood. But, despite it all, Tatsuki couldn't look away from her new neighbor. _What is it about her?_ Her eyes narrowed, her fingers fidgeting nervously as she sat back down. The low whispers of the students around her were just white noise at that point, as her thoughts whirred in her head. _Why can't I stop looking at her?_

"She's such a goody two-shoes."

"Yeah. She's even trying to make friends with people in the karate club. Can you believe it?"

"It's that hair. She thinks she's better than us because she stands out."

_That hair_. It glistened in the sunlight. Each strand changed to a different shade of orange, almost honey as the sun hit it. Even in the shade, it was cool and welcoming. Tatsuki imagined running her hands through it, how soft it would feel_. It's so pretty, holy crap. And her eyes, too. Wait, why am I even thinking about that? I've just met this girl._

"Someone should teach her a lesson."

"Miss Arisawa!"

Flinching, Tatsuki sat up straight, meeting her teacher's gaze. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Would you please read the first passage to the class?"

"Oh, yes ma'am!" She stood up on wobbly legs, flipping open her textbook.

"To page 31, if you please!"

* * *

Lunch came quickly, the tension of hunger hanging heavy in the air. Reaching into the cubby in the back of the room, Tatsuki pulled out her bento box, opening it up to the plain rice and vegetables she'd haphazardly made the night prior. It smelled plain, but it was the best she had at the moment. It wasn't until she went in for the first bite that she smelled the heavy smell of paprika wafting over from her right.

"What is that smell?"

"It's coming from the new girl. Look at what she's eating!"

Turning her head, Tatsuki could see the bizarre food that Orihime began to shovel into her mouth. With each bite, she smiled, bits of rice sticking to her lips as she chewed. The rice was covered in red, followed by what looked like honeyed carrots and fried bits of… something.

"Uh, hey, Orihime?" Tatsuki put down her chopsticks.

Eyes opening, Orihime turned to her. Her grey eyes were wide with joy. "Mmmmh, yesh?" Her mouth was still full. Realizing her mistake, she swallowed, laughing nervously. "Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought! Excuse me!" She wiped her mouth with her napkin, flushing in embarrassment. "What is it, Tatsuki?"

"What… what do you have for lunch there?" Tatsuki stared hard, trying again to make out everything she was seeing. _Is that meat? That can't be meat, can it?_ "It smells… interesting!" She tried her best not to sound judgmental.

"Oh, it's delicious! These are just some leftovers in my fridge I whipped together to make for lunch." She gathered another morsel to eat, smiling. "I had to clear out whatever was left before I go grocery shopping tonight! I call it… well, I'm not sure, but I guess it's fair to say I had to use every spice in my rack to make it interesting. It tastes so good!" She took a bite, leaning into her hand.

"You made that yourself?" Tatsuki smiled a bit, taking a bite out of some steamed broccoli. "For a moment there, I thought your mom had a field day making your lunch."

Orihime's eyes dimmed a bit, stopping midchew. A terrible feeling washed over Tatsuki, realizing that might have been a touchy subject. "O-oh, sorry! I'm not trying to insinuate your mom's a bad cook or anything! That was a-!"

"Nope, I make all my meals myself!" The smile was a bit more forced this time, followed by laughter. "And don't worry, I'm not offended. Many people can't really stomach what I make. They say my taste buds are a bit different from the norm, I guess." Orihime shrugged. "It's fine." She looked over at Tatsuki's box, curious. "Did you make that yourself, too? It smells great!"

Her face going red, Tatsuki nodded frantically. "Y-yeah! I make most of my lunches since my mom works now. She… used to make them back in elementary school." She poked the rice a bit, grains sticking to the ends. "For now, this is the best I can do. Kinda plain, but it does the job."

"Woah, it looks good though!" Orihime's smile was more genuine this time. "If you…" she faltered a bit, going a bit red now herself. "If you ever need to learn more recipes, I could… show you sometime. I-if you want… that is…"

Her heart skipped a beat. "I'd love that!" She didn't even hesitate, her mouth moving faster than her mind. "You should swing by one day! My parents aren't home usually when I get back after practice, and I could always use a study partner!" _Woah, slow your roll_, she thought. _You only met this girl today. You're really gonna scare her off like some sort of creep!_ "Uh, that is, if you want! N-no pressure! I got a bit ahead of-."

"Really!?" Her grey eyes wide now, Orihime was almost jumping for joy, her hands clasped over her chest. "I'd… I'd love that, Tatsuki!"

_Holy crap! _"Awesome! Here, let me give you my number…"

* * *

The sky was overcast by the time school was over. Tatsuki took her time to gather her things, not in a hurry to head over to the dojo. Her body was already sore from the day before, the muscles in her shoulders protesting.

"Yo, Tatsuki." Ichigo's voice carried over the classroom. Tatsuki looked up just in time to see him shoulder his school bag as he made his way to the door. "Meet you at practice, right?"

"See ya there, Ichigo." Giving him a small salute, she shoved her books in her bag. In her periphery, she could see Orihime's head craning, watching as Ichigo disappeared.

"Who was that, Tatsuki?"

"Oh, him?" Standing up straight, Tatsuki sighed. "That's Ichigo Kurosaki. We've been friends since we were little. We go to karate practice together."

Turning, Orihime beamed. "H-he's kinda cute," she said. "I've seen him before, but never this close! I had no idea he went to this school!"

"Ichigo? Cute?" Tatsuki laughed. "I don't think Ichigo would know what the word meant, even if it smacked him in the face. He's clueless in that department."

Orihime laughed. "Maybe, but it's kind of nice." She slung her bag over her shoulder, twiddling her fingers in front of her skirt. "He seems a bit crabby on the outside, but he's not mean. At least he's never seemed mean when I've been around him."

"Nah, he's not mean." Tatsuki shook her head, shouldering her bag as well. "Just obtuse. Com'on, let's get goin'." She walked past Orihime, opening the door. "I gotta drop my stuff off at home, so I'll walk you home as far as I can."

Orihime looked surprised. "R-really? You'll walk me home?!"

_Oh crap!_ Tatsuki began to panic internally. _I'm coming off too strong!_ "U-u-uh, unless y-you don't want to! I-it's fine, w-we only just met today and all, so-!"

"I'd love too!" Prancing over, Orihime beamed. "Sorry, it's just… no one's ever offered to walk me home before!"

_How… how can one person be so damn cute?_ The thought made Tatsuki blush again, her face heating up. "G-great!"

"Ah, but I gotta stop by the restroom real fast!" Orihime walked out, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be fast, so wait for me!"

Following behind her, Tatsuki waved. "You got it! I'll be outside the door!" She leaned against the wall that sat between the two bathrooms, whipping out her phone. She brought up her contacts, scrolling down until she got to Orihime's number. Her lips formed a small smile, the numbers staring back at her.

_I'm far too happy to have this girl's number in my phone,_ she thought, her lips wavering a bit. _What is up with me? I mean, we literally just met and I already feel like I've known her forever! Like we've been friends since elementary school. What the_ hell_?_

Muffled voices could be heard from the restroom, weaving their way into Tatsuki's thoughts.

"Look, just because your older brother died a year ago doesn't mean we have to be nice to you!"

"Yeah, you don't get to hoard all the attention on yourself."

"You must really like to get attention. It must run in the family, especially since I heard your mother's a prostitute."

"Wow, so it's practically genetic!"

_Who are they talking to?_ Tatsuki looked towards the door, her eyes narrowing. A terrible feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as she listened. _And what's taking Orihime so long?_

"Guess we'll have to something about that hair of yours! It's so damn annoying! The least you could do is dye it black or something!"

"Anyone have any hair dye?"

"I've got scissors!"

"Oh, perfect!"

It clicked in Tatsuki's brain. Her legs moved so fast, her heart racing as she rounded the corner, practically sliding on the pale tile flooring. She effortlessly tore into the circle of girls that surrounded Orihime, pushing her way between her and the girl wielding the scissors. Rage pounded in her blood, pulsing so loudly in her ears that it sounded like screaming.

"T-Tatsuki, what the hell are you-?!"

Swiftly, Tatsuki knocked the scissors out of the girl's hand, pushing her back. "If you lay so much as a finger on Orihime, I won't hesitate to break your hands." The girl's fearful eyes reflected Tatsuki's face back to her. "Are we clear on that?" She turned, glaring at the other terrified girls. "The same goes for the rest of you." She pointed at them, her brown eyes burning. "And you know I'm not makin' idle threats, either."

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Tatsuki? This has nothing-!"

"What was that?!" Tatsuki whirled around, glaring at a short girl with short brown hair. The girl gasped, taking a step back. "You wanna say that again, Yui? Cuz I didn't hear you real well the first time." She towered over the girl, hands forming fists at her side.

Tears formed in Yui's eyes, looking at Tatsuki, then Orihime then back to Tatsuki. "I'm… nevermind."

"That's what I thought." Turning back to the group, Tatsuki put her hands on her hips. "Now, all of you, apologize to Orihime and get the hell home!"

A flurry of apologies echoed in the bathroom before frantic footsteps left the two of them behind. Tatsuki picked the scissors off the floor, grimacing before she turned to face Orihime. "Hey, I'm sorry. Don't-."

Tears streamed down Orihime's smiling face, soaking into her uniform shirt. "Tatsuki… thank you." She sniffled, wiping her face. "I'm… I'm so sorry you had to go through that trouble."

"You don't have a damn thing to be sorry for." Tatsuki tossed the scissors towards the sink, hands on her hips again. "Those girls were over the line. It's one thing to gossip, but to go this far is unforgivable. They're the ones who should be sorry, not you."

"Maybe if I did just dye my hair and cut it short…" Orihime reached up with shaking hands, touching the ends of her already-short hair. "It'll keep me from getting so much attention. Maybe they're right, I should-."

"No!" Tatsuki's voice rang through the air, startling both Orihime and herself. "No, don't you dare listen to them. Don't you dye your hair."

Orihime blinked, another tear falling down her face as she watched Tatsuki in shock. "T-Tatsuki…"

Reaching out, Tatsuki touched a lock of orange, running her hands through it. So… so soft. Holy crap, it really is as soft as it looks. "I think, if anything, you should let it grow out."

"H-huh?!"

"Yeah, why not?" Tatsuki smile, tucking Orihime's hair back. "It looks like a summer sunset. Ya know, when the suns halfway down the horizon, and the clouds look like they're on fire. I wish my hair was that vibrant. If anything, they're jealous they can't have hair like yours. And if you let it grow out, it would look amazing."

Orihime's whole face went bright red, her hands on her cheeks. "Y-y-you really think so, Tatsuki?!"

Realizing what she'd done, Tatsuki also went bright red to the point where she went deep crimson_. Holy crap, lay it on thick, why don'tcha?!_ Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Hell yeah! It would look amazing!" Her smile faded a bit, her eyes going serious. "And don't ever let someone say something so vile to you ever again. I don't know your family history or the validity of what those girls said… but it's not okay for anyone to say anything like they did. To you or to anyone else."

Tears began to fall down Orihime's face again, her head lowering. "I'm… I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Again, ya got nothing to be sorry for." She placed her hand on Orihime's head, ruffling her hair playfully. "And if anyone tries that shit again, you let me know immediately."

Orihime looked up, her eyes staring into Tatsuki's.

"I'm serious. I'll protect you. Swear it on my body, my bones, my blood, as long as I'm your friend, ya got nothin' to worry about."

"F-friend?!"

"Well, yeah. I gave you my phone number and I'm walking you to your place. I'd call that stuff a friend would do, wouldn't you?"

Laughing, Orihime wiped her face. "Friend… I've never really had friends before. And… I feel like… I've known you for a long time. Like we've been friends since long before." She blushed. "Is that a weird thing to say? S-sorry, it's just… feeling."

"Nah, it's not that weird. I kinda feel the same, to be honest."

"Woah, really?"

_So... cute..._ Shaking herself, Tatsuki ran her hand through her unruly hair. She wrapped her other arm over Orihime's shoulder. "Let's get you home. Besides, I'm running late to practice as it is."

"Sounds good to me, Tatsuki!"

* * *

**Present Day**

"So… maybe when I told her I swore it on my blood… that's when it became a Fullbring?" Tatsuki looked up, feeling her face grow warm. It'd been a long time since she'd thought of that day, and it was a bit embarrassing.

Smiling a bit, Urahara nodded. "I'd say that's a safe bet! What about you, Chad?" Pulling his fan out of his sleeve, he pointed to Chad. "Any clue what your Fullbring could be?"

Unclasping the gold chain from around his neck, Chad dangled the peso between his fingers. "My Abuelo gave me this." His brown eyes followed the movement, reflecting. "He said it belonged to my mother."

"A coin, huh?"

"A promise." Without another word, he returned the necklace to its rightful place. "I think that's it."

A waving hand rose in the air again, desperately trying to get Urahara's attention. "Yes, Keigo?"

Popping up, Keigo looked like he was trying hard to think. "Okay, but would Mizuiro and I be considered Fullbringers, too?"

"That's what I was wondering as well," Mizuiro added. "I mean, I can't necessarily think of an item I hold with sentiment." He shrugged, hands lifted from the top of his arms. "The only things I really care about are my friends. And I'm sure the same goes for you, right Keigo?"

"Yeah." Turning back to Urahara, Keigo looked confused. "So, what about us?"

Pondering for a moment, Urahara glanced back at Yoruichi and Tessai, who seemed equally as perplexed. "Well, technically you fall into the category of Fullbring," he said, his words slow and precise. "Keigo, I know your power is drawn from the energy of others. That ring I gave you controls it to a point where you can actually use it."

"Oh, yeah!" Lifting his hand, Keigo pulled off the ring. Flecks of blues, greens, and a muddled pool of colors coalesced into a light brown on the dark band. "I kinda figured that after a while. It stores spiritual energy for a bit. But, uh, I'm not sure what this ring is… so…?" He gave a small shrug. "Ya wanna explain it?" Silently, Mizuho took the ring from him, studying it.

Urahara looked surprised. "Wow, I guess I forgot to tell you." He sighed. "I really did drop the ball. God, what a disaster." Adjusting his hat, he nodded to Tessai, who quickly pulled a notebook from… who knows where.

"That ring was created by accident, to be frank." The fan snapped open, waving back and forth as Urahara explained. "In an attempt to find something to suppress the Hogyoku, I managed to create a fluke." Lifting the notebook, Tessai silently flipped through the pages, showing crude diagrams of the Hogyoku and what looked to be a giant ring that expanded outward. "It's purpose was to trap the Hogyoku in a sort of barrier, nullifying its effects and allowing for safe handling. But, like the invention of sticky note, it simply became another accidental tool. And you were the perfect person to test it on!"

"WAIT! You're saying I was a guinea pig?"

"Pretty much!"

"URAHARA!"

His fan snapping closed, Urahara's face became more serious. "So, I suppose it's not really a Fullbring, but a way for you to channel the influx of spiritual energy you absorb. You're more a spiritual sponge than a spiritual manipulator if that makes sense."

"So, he's like a faux-Fullbringer?" Tatsuki asked. "He can manipulate spiritual energy, but only stuff that is absorbed in his own… soul?"

"Exactly, Tatsuki." Urahara gave her a reassuring nod. "That's the best way to put it."

"What about the cannon?" Keigo pushed.

"What about it?"

"Well, why do I have a cannon on my arm when I wanna use the energy I've stored up?"

Urahara laughed, shrugging. "I guess that part's on you. Perhaps that's what you visualize when you want to take out Hollows. It seems to take on the wishes of its wielder. If you had chosen a sword, it would probably have turned into one as well." He raised a hand, pointing up. "Again, you were the guinea pig, remember?"

Keigo grumbled as he took his seat, slipping the ring back on his finger.

"As for you, Mizuiro… well… hmmm." Tapping the top of his fan against his lips, Urahara tilted his head again. "I've been working on some tests and experiments in my spare time, and I think I have a semblance of an answer. Although, in all honesty, it's a bit disturbing, and could explain the rapid growth of your abilities."

The screen behind him changed, a glistening image of the Hogyoku appearing. A pit formed in Tatsuki's stomach as she started to piece it together in her head. _Oh no_…

"During the time that Aizen was preparing for his siege on the World of the Living, he cultivated a relationship with the Hogyoku. He allowed it to meld with his soul, giving it ample room to grow. And, as some of you may know, the Hogyoku can grant the wishes of its wielder, but it can also grant any wish to souls who bear intense and heart-felt desires." Urahara turned, glancing at Mizuiro. "Does any of that sound… familiar?"

A flicker of realization washed over Mizuiro's face, his lips parting slightly. "Uh, well, I remember when my powers first manifested. It was… that night we went to the Onose River, to set up the Tenkai Kecchu. I was running from that Hollow, and all I remember was, for the first time in my life, I wished I could be invisible." His normal numb cheeriness faded a bit, his eyes edged with sadness. "Kinda a weird wish, but… I guess I wished that with my entire being. Never thought I'd really want something like that."

"You really wished for that?" Keigo asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. "Of all things, you wanted to be invisible. Not, like super strong or, I dunno, the ability to fly or something?"

Mizuiro leaned to the side, his arms resting on his wheelchair. "It's… a personal thing. I'll tell you later."

"The same could probably be said for Chizuru." Urahara felt the air in the room grow heavier as he mentioned her name. "From what I can tell, her power came from her intense desire to destroy anything that stood in her path. It's a… shame she couldn't really explore it any further." He paused for a moment, pulling his hat lower over his eyes as the screen changed again. "Which leads me to the crux of my theory. Pay close attention, and whatever you do, don't mention this to anyone outside of this room. Understood?"

They didn't need to answer; Urahara knew they understood by now. "Back in November, Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, although we never fully disclosed the way in which Aizen was defeated." He faced them again, his expression grave as he leaned against the wall. "We were ordered not to, as the Soul Society wished to keep it a secret. I was against the idea, but kept silent until I felt the time arrived to tell you all."

"Wait, why would the Soul Society need to hide that?" Mizuho looked up, her eyes fiery. "That doesn't make any sense."

"The Soul Society likes to have complete control over situations like this." Isshin's voice was deep, heavy as he answered for Urahara. "Ichigo defeating Aizen was… how do I put this?"

"It fractured the very structure that the Soul Society spent thousands of years building." Urahara's voice echoed. The room grew cold as his words sank in. "Allow me to explain the best I can. And please, hold all questions until the end, as it may take a moment."

Turning back to the screen, an image of a strange being appeared. It looked vaguely like human, with a head, nose, lips and ears. But its eyes were strange, distorted with dark circles outlining a white, star-shaped center. It had no arms, no legs, just a motionless torso sitting behind a wall of light. "The spiritual world as you know it is layered, fractured and complex. And much of it has yet to be fully explored. But, what we do know, is that there is one thing that holds it all together, keeps it in place." He tapped the screen with his fan gently, the tip just under the thing's chin. "And this thing is known as the Soul King."

The name alone seemed to make the atmosphere even colder. Isshin's eyes clouded over, knowing where this was going. The others, however, couldn't look away.

"The Soul King was, at one point in time, a whole being. Its function was, and still is, to maintain the balance of the spirit worlds and the World of the Living. It also was the filter through which all souls move through before being reborn." He sighed. "And yes, I did say _was_. Next slide, Tessai."

Flickering on screen, a diagram appeared of a person, dotted lines stretching across its body. "Thousands of years ago, the Soul King was divided and separated by members of what is today known as the Soul Society. Its parts were then scattered across the known worlds; some falling into the possession of the Nobles of the Soul Society, while others fell to Humans, Hollows, and other creatures. Which leads us to…" The screen changed again.

"The creation of the Hogyoku. Over a hundred years ago, I was tasked with the creation of an artificial 'Soul King Part,' if you will. I was given any and all collected bits of Soul King shards that were permitted for use by Central 46." Varying small objects were highlighted on the screen, pointing to what looked like the Hogyoku, but smaller. "However, I never managed to create a complete Part, as it was unstable. It was during this time, when Aizen was still a ranking officer in the Soul Society, that he created his own version of the Hogyoku, which was also incomplete." For a moment, the screen changed, bringing two images of the Hogyoku, one purple and one blue, quickly merging in a burst of light to form what looked to be the regular one. "So, he stole my version of the Hogyoku, merging them to create the version we all know today."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that little piece of shit." Hiyori growled from her seat, her eyes burning with anger. "Turned me into a fuckin' Hollow."

"Hiyori." Urahara placed a finger over his lips, gently silencing her. With a grunt of anger, Hiyori leaned back, glaring at the screen.

"I tried for over a century to destroy the Hogyoku but failed. Despite my best efforts, Aizen got his hands on it again, and the rest is history, I suppose. But something… unexpected happened." The screen changed, revealing a familiar face. "Aizen found our friend Amelia."

It was Ash's turn to look shocked, her eyes widening a bit. She glanced at Cirucci, who looked mildly annoyed but also a bit surprised as well.

"Now, I'm not quite clear on all the details, mind you," Urahara said, "but from what I could gather, Amelia's soul was… tampered with. When Aizen forcefully Hollowfied her, he had access to her soul, taking a significant chunk and feeding it to the Hogyoku. This gave the Hogyoku… sentience." His eyes narrowed, rubbing his chin as he tried to explain. "Before, it was nothing more than a blue orb, affected by the souls of others. But at that point, it began to form thoughts, create a will of its own. And Aizen seemed to desire for it to grow into a living being. And grow it did, as it not only granted the wishes of souls, but leaving little bit of itself behind as well."

"Wait, what?" Tatsuki couldn't stop herself, lifting herself up a bit. "If it were growing, why would it leave bits of itself behind? That doesn't make-."

"I'm getting there, trust me." Urahara took of his hat, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "It's a bit of a lengthy explanation on top of another long explanation, but it will make sense in a few minutes."

As Tatsuki seated herself, the screen changed again. "In leaving pieces of itself behind, it sped up the process of your powers manifesting. It probably even gave you new ones that you were never meant to have. Most of this comes from the pieces it took from Amelia's soul, granting you bits and pieces of her own powers. Now that's just a theory; I can't really prove that without knowing the full range of Amelia's powers, but take that as you will." Arrows pointed out from the Hogyoku, directed towards diagrams of people. "And, once the person gains enough of a power boost, they possess enough spiritual energy to increase the Hogyoku's own powers. Think of it like… feeding cattle to fatten them up before harvest. It's gruesome and dehumanizing, but it's same in concept."

"I think its worth noting that the Hogyoku had not only become the first artificial Soul King Part," Tessai added before changing the screen, "but it was dangerously close to becoming more powerful than that."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Tessai." Urahara wiped a wave of sweat off his forehead, sighing. "Yes, the Hogyoku's levels of power by the end of the battle were staggering. It had consumed many souls, strengthening Aizen to a point where he could very well have become a Soul King-like being had Ichigo not defeated him. Which leads us to Aizen's defeat in November."

Sitting down now, Urahara seemed more exhausted than before. Not only that, but his eyes were filled with what looked like a mixture of sorrow and worry. "Ichigo Kurosaki, your friend, is a Part. A natural born Part, possessing the most important part of the Soul King."

"Forgive me, but I have to add on one very, very important thing." Tessai remained standing, his arms crossed. Even with glasses on, it was clear that his eyes were steely, dangerous. "Kisuke has already made this clear, but this bit is to remain confidential, no matter what. If the Soul Society were to find out we even told you this much, Central 46 would have you all rounded up and locked away for safe keeping." He raised a finger. "Not. One. Word."

"This is incredibly dangerous information," Yoruichi added. "We will also be affected if so much as a peep leaves this room. We trust you all to be good, but we cannot reinforce how important this remains a secret."

"S-should I leave the room, then?" Mizuho asked, her eyes wide with fear. "I-I kinda want to know, but if it makes you more comfortable, I can leave!"

Glancing at each other for a moment, Urahara and Yoruichi shook their heads. "If you wish to, you may. But we have no issue with you knowing this."

Swallowing nervously, Mizuho settled into her seat, giving Keigo and Mizuiro a look of fear. "If they are going to be burdened with knowing this stuff, I guess it would be for the best to know as well. I won't tell a soul." She looked back to Urahara. "That I can promise you."

"Good to hear." Urahara leaned over the table, his eyes meeting the others sitting around it. "Ichigo Kurosaki possesses the Heart of the Soul King. This is an item that the Soul Society has been searching for since the division of the Soul King, and Ichigo somehow became the vessel for form."

"You never did explain how that came to be, Kisuke." Isshin looked up, his eyes glassy.

"Well, I wasn't really allowed to tell you in the first place," Urahara replied. "It mostly has to do with the circumstances of his birth, or at least that's the widely accepted conclusion Central 46 believes. You being a Shinigami, Masaki being a Quincy and her affliction with White when you first met." He shrugged. "We both know there's several things Ichigo has going for him. So his body was best suited to handle such a Part."

"Ichigo's mom was Quincy?!" Keigo practically jumped out of his seat, eyes alight. "Like Uryu Ishida-level of Quincy?!"

"Not so loud, would you?" Isshin looked tired as well. "And she was more Quincy than Ishida. She was a pure blood, whatever the term for that was."

"_Echt_." Urahara gave Keigo a glance. "And don't go talking to Ichigo about that just yet. It's not something he's aware of yet. Isshin should be the one to break the news."

"Jeez, Ichigo's the perfect storm of… everything." Tatsuki's eyes narrowed. "That's… that's just insane."

"I haven't even gotten to the best part, though." Urahara cracked a smile for the first time since beginning his explanation. "Ichigo was able to shatter the Hogyoku with his bare hands."

"WOAH!"

"That bastard did _what_?!"

"Holy shit, that Heart must be powerful."

"Now that's _insane_."

"He had a bit of help from Amelia, from what he told me, but he was able to not only reach through Aizen's defenses but grab it with his hands without destabilizing in the slightest." Urahara's smile remained. "I'd suspected Ichigo was a Part, but shattering Aizen's Hogyoku took that theory and threw it into orbit. The kicker was that Aizen knew before I did."

"So, that leaves me with one question." Isshin tapped the table pensively. "What does that make Aizen?"

"Oh yeah, that's a good question," Mizuiro piped up, his head tilting to the side. "I was actually gonna ask the same thing. Is Aizen a Part? It sounds like he very well could be."

"It has never been confirmed, but I will go out on a limb here and say yes." Nodding unconsciously, Urahara brought his hat to the table. Wiping his head one last time, he placed it on his head. "And I'll go even further down that limb and say he was another very valuable Part. Maybe the Brain, perhaps the Eyes or Lungs. It'd be a stretch to say Blood, but it's possible."

"Uh, just how many Parts… are there?" Mizuho asked.

"Not entirely sure." Urahara shrugged. "There could be hundreds, but there are important parts, such as the arms, the legs, the brain, so on and so forth. There are a few that remain from the current Soul King that can be accounted for, but I won't divulge that information. That's a story for another time."

"But there is one thing I need you to internalize for your own safety." He pointed to Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro. "You four especially. Fullbringers, unlike Shinigami and Quincy, are created by these small Fragments of the Soul King. However, in your case, many of your powers were fostered by the Hogyoku, by exposure to Ichigo Kurosaki, and by the fragments of stolen spiritual energy placed within you. You are not ordinary Fullbringers, no. I suspect that many of you will be hunted not only by the Soul Society, but by groups like Xcution. I won't explain everything on that front either, for your safe keeping, but be extra wary."

The familiar fear in Tatsuki's heart tightened, her breathing strained. "So Orihime's in more danger than I thought." Her voice was a whisper, but it resounded through the room, chilling those who heard it. "I have to bring her back."

"_We_ will bring her back," Chad said, his voice filled with determination. "You're not the only one who cares about Orihime. We're her friends too, Tatsuki."

"Sorry." She rubbed her face, fighting back tears. "I'm… sorry."

"Yeah, Tatsuki, we'll help you out!" Keigo stood up, pushing back the sleeves of his shirt. "We got your back."

"We sure do." Mizuiro cracked a grin. "What's our plan?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Mizuho stood up, frazzled. "You guys can't just go in! You're kids! These are dangerous people, don't just-!"

"They won't be going in alone." An icy voice cut Mizuho off. Standing up as well, Ash's eyes were glistening. "I'll go with them."

"Ash, what the hell?" Cirruci tugged on Ash's arm, trying to sit her down. "You can't go with them! Lisa'll-!"

But Ash pulled her arm away, never turning her eyes downward. "I tried my best to pay attention to everything you said, Kisuke. But I think the part that won't stop haunting me is that there are bits of my sister within you. All of you."

"I figured that'd catch your attention," Urahara said, laughing a bit.

"My sister, thought she may not always look like it, is rash. She will do what she believes is right, even if it costs her everything." Her voice began to tremble. "It's something about her I hate vehemently, but also can't help but love and admire. Amelia is an idiot, but she believes in one thing, and one thing alone." She raised her hands, closing her eyes. "She believes in this world. And I'd be remiss if I let her fight for it alone. So, in a way, this is like helping her." Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes before opening them again. "That, and I think I can help you with at least one of the Fullbringers. I can guess her power, somewhat."

"Is this just a way to get back at that Riruka girl, Ash?" Cirucci glared up at her. "Because this is a dumb way to get yourself involved."

Ash sighed again, arms folding. "I'll admit, it has a tiny bit to do with it. She was rude." Her eyebrow twitched. "And I need something to take my mind off Amelia. Burn off some anger."

"Well, looks like we're a team of five, then." Tatsuki nodded towards Ash, giving her a small smile. "As far as a plan goes, Tsukishima _graciously invited_ us to dinner this evening. To discuss us joining Xcution, as he put it."

"Sounds like a thinly-veiled trap," Isshin said. "You guys really think that's a good idea?"

But Urahara lifted his fan in the air. "That is actually the best bet we have at the moment. However, it's not just you five going in on this little venture, oh no! We will be with you along the way! I have a plan that'll involve all of us to pull off."

Mizuho looked around, pointing to herself. "I-Including me?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

**A/N**: Good god, this chapter took me forever. IT'S SO LONG AND EXPOSITION HEAVY I AM SO SORRY. But I felt it was time to divulge this bit of world building. It's not the best chapter, but explains a number of things. I hope you guys enjoy (?) and I will be back with another chapter! Hope y'all are reading Burn the Witch! It's been a fun ride so far!


	23. Ch 23 You Monsters are People

"No, nonono, NOOOO! _DAMMIT_!"

Gasping, Karin woke from her light and troubled sleep, hearing the terrifying screams from outside her prison. The orange haze of the barrier flickered as she began to crawl closer, her heart pounding hard in her chest. With the lights coming to life in the expansive hall, she watched as Captain Amagai stumbled into view, the door to his observatory sliding closed. His large frame swayed precariously, hands running through his hair at a worrying rate.

"I… I can't find that damn report… not _now_." Amagai's voice was distorted. For a moment, Karin wondered if it even _was_ Amagai. His normal, calm and deep voice sounded like something from a panicking teenager, cracking and shaking near the end of each sentence. Her eyes narrowed, doing her best to stay out of sight. _What's going on?_

Pacing in a circle for a moment, Amagai's head snapped up, looking towards the dark and empty balconies along the walls. "LIEUTENAAAANT!" Karin had to bite back a scream of terror, feeling his rage-filled screams shake her to the bone. "LIEUTENANT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nothing answered but his agitated voice echoing back.

_Is… is there supposed to be someone else here?_ She thought, her mind racing_. I thought we were alone here. He has to be going crazy._ The thought sent chills down her spine. The man already scared her, but the thought that their captor was a mentally unstable man made her want to vomit.

"LIEUTENANT KIMURA!" His voice grew distant, his footsteps clicking as he ran haphazardly up a dusty staircase. "WHERE'S MY REPORT?! I NEEDED IT AN HOUR AGO! ARE YOU SLEEPING ON DUTY AGAIN?!"

Carefully, Karin's head peered around the corner, watching as Amagai went from room to empty room, frantically searching for a non-existent lieutenant. Even at a distance, she could see the mania in his eyes, the way his face stretched as he scoured the place. And the moment their eyes met, her blood ran cold. _Nonononono, hide!_

"THERE YOU ARE!" With breath-taking speed, Amagai ran down the stairs, making a sharp beeline for the prison cell. "YOU LAZY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LIEUTENANT! I'LL HAVE TO REPORT YOU AGAIN, WON'T I?!"

Karin scrambled to her feet, running back toward the wall. Her breathing was labored, her eyes bulging with fear. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

A large hand gripped her upper arm, pulling her out into the bright common area. It all happened so fast, her mind trying to process what she was seeing. _I'm… I'm through the barrier? _She stared at the orange barrier in disbelief, blinking a few times. Amagai blocked her view of it a few seconds later, towering over her as he seethed with rage. "Kimura, where is my report? I asked for it ages ago!"

Frozen in disbelief, Karin didn't know what to do. _I could shoot him now. _Her arms trembled, her muscles screaming for her to move. _I could, but I'm still not sure how to get the others out. What do I do…? _ Her hand tightened around her mother's cross, the silver burning her skin.

"WELL?!"

"U-u-uh, I'm… I'm s-sorry Captain, I haven't quite… finished it yet." Karin stumbled over the words, standing up slowly. Her back was bent, her eyes flickering between her captor and the prison doors. _Maybe… maybe if I play along… I can figure this out._ Her brain began to click into gear. _Play along… dammit, what do I do?_ "I guess I napped a bit too long after all."

Bending forward, Amagai seethed. Karin could see the depths of his brown irises, the flecks of green and gold, mingling in with the madness that soaked in them. She could feel her terror rising bit by bit, but her adrenaline was keeping her focused. "You _always_ were a miserable cur, weren't you, _Kimura_?" He snapped up, turning away, pacing in front of her cell as he muttered angrily. "I swear, those bastards gave me the _worst_ of your graduating class! They knew you and the rest of this squadron were the laziest, most _pathetic_ recruits they could find and gave you to me out of **_SPITE_**!" The scream shook the very room, chains rattling in the distance.

"I-I'm sorry… sir." _Am I even doing this right?_ Karin bowed as far as she could without toppling over. _How do Shinigami even talk? What the hell is going on, anyway? He's really lost the plot, hasn't he?_

Amagai's laugh was manic, a terrifying mix between a cackle and a scream. "Oh, you're _sorry_, Kimura? Then you better bow lower than _that_!" Forcefully, he pushed Karin down, her head nearly hitting the stone floor and her legs pressing against it. Her dark hair draped along the surface, hiding her pained expression from him. "It wasn't enough for me to pay the price for my mother's incompetence, to stick me in this _cesspool _and let me rot! _NO_, oh _NO_! THEY HAD TO GIVE ME _YOU_! I was a NOBLE'S SON! And they stick me with low lives like _you_!"

Peeking up, she tried to see if anything stirred in the prison next to hers. _How is Rukia still passed out with all this racket?_ Her eyes narrowed. _Just what did this Amagai do to her? I hope she's not actually dead…_ Her heart skipped a beat, her hands seizing up into fists on the stone floor. _I don't think I could do this alone. Rukia, please wake up!_

"Get up, you disgusting lout!" She nearly choked as the neckline of her t-shirt tightened, a large hand grabbing the back of her shirt and forcing her on her feet. Karin barely had time to balance herself before Amagai gripped her arm again, pulling her behind him. "We have work to do!"

_Crap, crap, CRAP!_ She swiveled her head, trying to come up with a plan. _What's he gonna do to me?! I should've shot him!_ Feeling her heartbeat wildly, she placed her free hand over it, taking a shaky breath_. No, no, keep calm. Stay… stay calm. Can't shoot him yet._

"_A Quincy must remain level-headed in their mission_." Ryūken's voice filled her head. "_Should a Quincy lose control of their fear, their powers go out of control. Their wills snap like a broken bow, their arrows will turn to dust._" She could see his serious face clearly behind her closed eyes, lit up by his stretched Heilig Bogen. His glasses reflected the rippling arrow ready fire, his eyes turning just a bit. "_Your will must be iron-clad if you are to ever become a formidable Quincy, Karin Kurosaki_."

The smell of acrid smoke filled her nose, bringing her back to the present. Desperately trying to cover her nose from the stench, Karin looked up at the cavernous ceiling of the observatory. Chains hung from unknown spots along the rust surface, dangling precariously as they rushed underneath. The rusted rails of the bridge caught on her dark shorts, chipping away at the metal. "They've almost arrived, Kimura. We need to have the report ready within the hour! Do you understand?!" Amagai's voice echoed, swelling around her like thunder. "Our contacts in the World of the Living are on standby as we speak!"

"W-who has almost arrived, Captain?" Karin tried her best to sound confident, but her words stumbled over each other.

Turning sharply on his heel, Amagai snarled, "Kurosaki and that idiot Kokutō, of course!" He shoved her ahead forcefully, nearly sending her face first onto the grate-covered walkway. "They've arrived on base level, and as we speak, they're 60 kilometers away!" An odd smirk appeared on his twitching, crazed face. He pointed frantically at the screen, where an image of two men crossed the barren terrain, their faces pixelated. But Karin could make out the mop of orange hair just fine, her eyes widening a bit.

_He… he came!_ Her lips parted in shock, her hands rising to her mouth as she tried to calm herself. _He really came! _She could feel the tears pricking in her eyes, her throat closing in. _Ichigo!_ She wanted to scream with joy, a spark of hope filling her heart once again. _So, we do have a chance! But we don't have much time at this point._ Letting her hands fall to her chest, she began to think as quickly as she could.

"Now, I want you to go back to your quarters and finish writing up that report, Kimura!" Amagai glared at her, the light of the screens above giving his face an ethereal, creepy glow. "If you don't, I'll hand you over to the Kushanāda myself. They haven't had a fresh soul to tear apart in a long while!"

Frozen in place, Karin tried to come up with something to say. _Where do I go?_ Her throat burned, her eyes growing wider. _I don't know what to do!_

"What is it, Kimura!?" His voice began to raise again, taking a few steps towards her threateningly. "Spit it out!"

"W-well, I think I m-may need the help of my… my uh… peers?" _Oh shit, what's below a lieutenant for the Shinigami?_ Karin could feel her throat start to close in on itself. He's going to realize his delusion soon. Come up with something better than that, you idiot!

Amagai's eyes narrowed, his lips forming a disappointed frown. "You mean Third Seat Matsuda?" he growled. "Don't you know where she is? Is she hiding from me, too?"

Swallowing hard, Karin nodded. "Y-Yes, I… I think so." She looked out at the open door of the observatory, pointing with a shaking hand. "S-she's sleeping in the holding cell a-again! You should wake her up, Captain!" _Please work, please work, pleaaaaaaaaase…!_

"AGAIN?!" His voice raised to unbearably high tones, the walls shaking. "I'll get her. Now come with me!" And with that, he dragged Karin behind him once more, stomping towards the well-lit hall.

* * *

It hurt everywhere. At the edge of her consciousness, Rukia could feel the scalding burns on her flesh, her body heaving on the hard surface she rested on. _Where… where am I?_ Her eyes began to move just a bit, trying to open but failing. _Uryu… _Her heart began to speed up a bit_. I remember… Uryu… then… pain. _

Eyes opening slightly, she could barely see a thing. She could tell the difference between extreme light filtering in on her left and the cozy darkness on her right. _Uryu… Ichigo… Ichigo, wait a minute. _She blinked, trying to look around. As she moved her head slightly, she could feel the stinging pain of a burn on her shoulder, her mouth twisting in pain. "Ichi… Ichigo." Her voice was feeble, her chest heaving as she started waking up. "Ichigo… where… where did you go?"

"THERE SHE IS!"

It rattled in her bones, that terrible voice. Eyes widening a bit more, Rukia felt her heart begin to race even faster, her head moving to the left. The light dimmed a bit as a large silhouette blocked it out. It was the shape of a man, blurry as she tried to get a better look. "Ichi… Ichigo?" Her weak voice barely carried across the dark room.

"You lazy piece of _shit_!" There was venom in this voice, an age that didn't belong to Ichigo's gruffness. Who is this man? Rukia barely had time to react before a giant hand gripped her blistering shoulder, lifting her above the ground. "Found you, Matsuda! Get up!" Rukia cried out, but her voice was strangled in her throat as she felt her body drag along the ground. "You have work to do as well!"

The light was painful, absorbing into her curled-up body. Rukia tried to hide away from it, the burns on her skin screaming as she moved even more. _Where the hell am I?! WHO IS THIS MAN?!_ She felt her captor come to an abrupt stop, her head bumping into his thigh.

"On your feet, Third Seat Matsuda!" Lifting her again, the man nearly tossed her across the room, planting her on her unstable feet. "Nap time's over!"

It took all of her remaining strength not to fall on her face. Swaying from side to side, Rukia looked around. To her surprise, this room was large and bright, with familiar architecture all around. _I'm… I'm in the Soul Society? But how? _She blinked in confusion, her vision clearing as she looked around. _Wasn't I just in Hell not too long ago?_

"Lieutenant Kimura needs your assistance in putting together that report." The voice was lower this time, but gruff and demanding just the same. She felt the hand from before push her forward, nearly toppling her. "Make sure you both have it done before the end of the hour. We don't want to miss our deadline. The plan depends on it."

Before she could ask, Rukia looked forward, her heart lodging in her throat as she saw a petrified but focused Karin standing in front of her. Her dark eyes stared deeply into Rukia's, almost pleading with her. "We'll make sure to complete the report right away, Captain Amagai!" Karin bowed deeply, her hair swaying before snapping back up. "Right, _Matsuda_?" She emphasized the word, her stare intensifying as she looked at Rukia.

It took Rukia a moment to grasp what could be happening. Looking up, she saw an unfamiliar, malevolent face staring back at her, expecting a reply. _Captain's uniform, Shinigami robes, zanpakuto._ The dots were connecting, her eyes focusing on the insignia. There was the Gotei's familiar symbol on the back of his jacket, but inside was the dark skull of a Kushanāda, along with the top two ribs of its ribcage on either side. _This… this is Captain Amagai. Karin what the hell is going on?_ "R-right!" Doing her best bow, Rukia tried not to cry out as the pain on her arms and back became unbearable. "We'll get on that report right away, Captain!"

"Good, now get going." Looking away, Amagai stared at the other cell, looking in on the still sleeping Yuzu. "We'll have to check on the prisoners once your finished. They've gone far too quiet." He shook his head, walking slowly back to his observatory. "A shame. That one child had some fight in her. I quite enjoyed tormenting her."

Together, Karin and Rukia watched in awe as the crazed captain walked away, his gait holding a slight stagger still. They glanced at one another, processing what had just happened for a moment before Rukia gripped Karin's arm, flash-stepping up the stairs as quickly as she could. She pulled them both into the first room she could find, closing the door before letting out a pained grunt as she leaned against it.

"Karin… Karin, what's-?" A pair of arms wrapped around Rukia's waist before she could finish her sentence. Despite the pain, Rukia looked down, feeling the girl tremble as she hugged her tightly.

"Holy shit… holy shit… holy… shit." Karin's face buried deep into Rukia's lower chest, her hands clinging to her Shinigami robes. "I don't know what I would've done if you were dead Rukia… I don't…" Her voice cracked a bit before her throat closed, her head lowering a bit as she began to cry. "I don't know… I don't…"

Rukia could feel her heart sink. _Of course, she would be scared_. Her hands lowered, wrapping gently around Karin's head, patting her head. _I don't know what happened, but whatever it was must have been petrifying._ "It's okay, hey… just breathe." She followed her own advice as she tried to calm Karin down, her body rising and falling painfully. "Breathe. I'm here. I'm… I'm here."

It took a few agonizing minutes, but soon enough Karin stopped crying, her grip on Rukia lessening a bit. Spots had begun to form in Rukia's vision by the time her hands pulled away. "I'm just glad you're… you're okay, Rukia." Karin wiped her eyes, trying to straighten herself out. She sniffled before raising her head, her tired eyes and sallow skin prominent, even in the darkness. "I was starting to think you were… uh, dead."

Pushing herself off the door, Rukia laughed between pained gasps. "I was starting to think I was, too." Shifting her feet, she lifted her hand up, forming a pale orb of light and looking at Karin with a small smile on her face. "But I'm more than relieved to see that you're alright. Even though… I have no idea what's going on." She looked around the room, seeing what looked like a typical barracks room for non-seated Gotei officers. Her eyes lowered a bit, finding a bed in the corner. A rumbled pile of blankets pressed against the dark wall, her hands pushing it further back as she sat down. "How… how are you even outside of the cell?"

Sniffling, Karin's glassy eyes reflected in the orb of light. She shook her head slowly, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not sure what's happening." She took a seat next to Rukia, trying her best to recount the details. "This is the first time I've seen Amagai like this. Normally, he's a bit off kilter, but not like this. It's like he's having some kind of episode." Looking up, she watched as Rukia's face scrunched up in pain as she leaned back against the headboard. "For whatever reason, he started calling me 'Kimura' and ordering me around. Like he doesn't recognize me at all."

"Strange." Rukia's eyes shifted to the door. _I can't sense any other people here,_ she thought. _It's a ghost town. What happened to his squadron?_ "Have you seen anyone else besides Captain Amagai?"

Karin shook her head. "No, just Amagai." A large strand of hair fell over her face, covering her right eye, deepening the shadows on her face. "And I'm still not sure how he was able to pull me out of that cell. He has no keys or anything."

"I recognize that kind of barrier." Rukia shifted uncomfortably. "We use it in the Soul Society for the Underground Prison. It requires a spiritual energy reading from its jailers in order to unlock. If your energy doesn't match, you'll be denied access."

Her shoulders slumping, Karin sighed. Burying her face in her hands, she said, "So, either way, we'll need Amagai to bring Yuzu out himself. Great."

Rukia's lips formed a hard line as she frowned, her eyes staring off into a dark corner of the room. _We can't just kill him and use his body to bring her out, either. He has to be alive._ The thought made her brows furrow. _Best we can do is… through force or to trick him if his manic episode is still going._ Neither were stable options.

"Did you come with Ichigo?"

The question brought Rukia back, her eyes softening a bit. "Yes. Uryu and I came with Ichigo. But…" She winced, moving her arm to prop herself up. "…we got separated in one of the levels. I'm… not even sure what happened to him."

"He's on his way." Karin's voice was dead pan, her head on her knees. "Amagai caught him on camera, saying he was with this guy named… Kokutō, I think." She glanced up. "You know this Kokutō guy?"

Her eyes going wide, Rukia held her breath. She went pale, her lips parting in surprise. "So, he _is_ still with that Togabito." The expression on her face twisted into anger, her hands turning to fists. "That bastard! I knew he separated us on _purpose_!" She slammed her hand down onto the pile of blankets to her left, hitting something hard, a rattle following.

Both of them paused, surprised by the noise. Slowly, Rukia peeled back a few blankets, revealing a half-exposed skull, flesh still clinging to it. Karin stifled a scream, leaping out of the bed and pressing her back to the door, eyes wide. Dropping the blankets, Rukia stood as well, her fear drowning out the pain as she moved. Taking a moment to compose herself, she pulled back the sheets even more, revealing a tattered, blood-encrusted Shinigami uniform. Rotting flesh pulsed underneath, holes in the uniform revealing multiple stab wounds. The smell suddenly filled the room, forcing them both to gag.

"How… how did we not…?" Karin couldn't finish her sentence, retching in the corner. "Why didn't we smell that earlier?!"

Hand over her nose, Rukia grimaced. "Well, one thing's for sure. We know what happened to the squadron." She walked backwards a few steps before squatting next to Karin. "Amagai must have slaughtered them out of the blue.

"We were… right next to it…" Karin heaved, tears falling once again. "How did we not smell it?!" Her body began to shake again as she vomited again, rocking back and forth. "He's insane… he's… insane! Yuzu!" Devolving into tears, she fell back into Rukia. "I… I left Yuzu in this crazy asshole's hands! I'm a terrible sister…"

"Hey, no." Rukia lifted Karin's face, her expression stern. "Don't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault. So far, you've handled yourself better than many Shinigami in combat." Using the ends of her sleeves, she cleaned Karin's face, the salt from her tears stinging her burns. "We'll get out of here. We'll fine Yuzu, we'll get Ichigo and Uryu and we'll take you home." She looked into Karin's eyes, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I can promise you I won't let him hurt you, your sister, your family. Do you trust me?"

It took a moment for her to calm down once again, but eventually Karin nodded. "Y-yeah." Her eyes closed, her erratic breathing coming in spasms. "I trust you, Rukia."

"Good." Pushing off the wall, Rukia stood up slowly. "Now, we need to figure out what our next move is." She helped Karin to her feet as well, the dying light from the shrinking orb allowing the shadows to overtake both of them again. "Not sure… how long Amagai's episode is going to last, but I doubt we have much time before he realizes we're outside our cells."

Glancing at the rotting corpse one last time, Karin grimaced. "I wouldn't say we're too safe either way, considering what he did to the real Kimura and Matsuda." She rubbed her upper arms, fighting off the goosebumps that rippled across her skin.

_She has a point._ Reaching for the hilt of her zanpakuto, Rukia felt her stomach recoil as she found it missing. _With no weapon, I'll have to rely on Kidō_. She grimaced, letting her hand fall to her side. In her wounded state, she knew that Kidō could only get them so far. _We'll have to do something… rash, I guess_. "I need you to understand something before we try to escape." Her voice was low.

Karin gave her a wary look. "O…okay?"

"I won't be able to move as fast as I do normally," Rukia said. "My wounds aren't as bad as they could be, considering…" She winced, her skin throbbing as she spoke. "But they'll definitely be a hindrance. And without my zanpakuto, I'm not sure how much time we'll have to properly strike. So, I'm going to have to rely on you heavily. Do you think you can handle that?"

Without a word, Karin lifted her arm, a silver charm swaying in front of her face. Even in the dark, Rukia could tell what it was, her eyes going wide. _A… a Quincy cross…_ The words escaped her, her heart racing. _HOW?!_

"You don't need to worry about that, Rukia." A glint of something shone in Karin's eyes, her expression far calmer now. "I think I can help."

"Where did you get that?" Rukia was incredulous, reaching out to touch the cross. It was warm to the touch. "How did you get a Quincy cross?!"

Pulling her arm away, Karin let the cross rest in her hand, her fingers enveloping it reverently. "It's… not important right now." Her voice was tinged with sadness. "All that matters is that we're not necessarily sitting ducks."

"W-well, do you know how to use it?"

"Uh… yeah, although I'm still trying to master it. But I can form a bow and a few arrows."

"Did Uryu teach you?"

Karin shook her head, looking up. "Dr. Ishida taught me."

_Uryu's father?_ Rukia didn't know what to say, her eyes darting in the dark. _Does… does Uryu know about this? Does Ichigo?_ Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. _She's right, it doesn't matter now. This… this should work._ "Okay… okay, well, uh… let's do this, then." She lifted a hand, a finger raised. "You'll go out first. We don't want our weapons drawn yet, unless he starts to realize it's us. You have your bow drawn and ready to fire at that point while I ready a Kidō attack. It'll buy us some time."

"But what about Yuzu?"

The clanging sound of the observatory doors opening startled them both, their backs arched as they readied themselves. Heavy footsteps could be heard crossing the common area, echoing as they approached the far side. "He's heading for the prison cells." Karin's voice was taut with fear, but she looked fairly composed. "He's… looking for us now, isn't he?"

"Sssh." Rukia placed a finger over her mouth. "Just remember the plan. Keep your cross at the ready. Don't assume he's come back to reality just yet." Slowly, she wrapped her hand around the door handle, pulling it back.

Harsh light washed over their bodies as they filed out quietly. Karin crouched behind the balcony, her head peeking over the side slightly to watch Amagai stare into the prison cell where Yuzu still remained. He barely moved, his head bent forward.

"Stay calm," Rukia whispered, her hand hovering over Karin's arm. "Wait for him to make the first move, alright?" Nodding slightly, Karin lowered her head for a moment, gripping the Quincy cross firmly.

Amagai stepped into the prison cell without a word, the orange barrier absorbing him gently. Rukia felt her heart leap in her chest, her eyes narrowing. _He'll know now. _Her teeth clenched together, watching for any signs of movement. She could practically feel the tension in Karin's muscles, twitching and aching to move. _Not yet, not yet_…

"_KIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

His voice rattled the walls, dust falling from the ceiling. Karin ducked, hands over her head. Rukia dropped as well, her heart pounding. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying to quiet herself, the echo of Amagai's words fading to silence.

"KIMURA, ONE OF THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" Rukia dared to look over the edge, seeing a staggering Amagai carrying the limp, unconscious form of Yuzu. Her limbs hung carelessly, hands swaying as he raged. His face was contorted, his eyes bulging as he turned his head wildly. "FIND HER! KIMURA!"

Like a rubber band stretched too thin, Karin snapped, standing up now. Rukia could do nothing to stop her as she raised the cross, a swath of blue forming a familiar Heilig Bogen, arrow at the ready. "PUT HER DOWN!" Her voice shook, but her stance was firm, the weapon holding strong.

His head turning, Amagai saw Karin, his crazed eyes reflecting the blue of the Heilig Bogen. The grimace on his face turned to a paper-thin grin, the skin under his eyes stretching unnaturally. "You sneaky little bitch." He hoisted Yuzu up roughly, gripping her by the back of her shirt, dangling her in front of him like a toy. "How did you manage to get past Lieutenant Kimura, I wonder?"

Rukia stood up now, arms outstretched. "Bakudō number 1! _SAI_!"

Before he could properly get a look at Rukia, Amagai's body seized up, dropping Yuzu to the ground as his arms gathered behind his back. His neck strained as he screeched, falling to his knees, struggling to break free. "AND LIEUTENANT KUCHIKI'S AWAKE NOW AS WELL?! KIMURA, YOU FAILURE!"

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!_"

Karin's fingers trembled, trying to keep her cool. She was ready to release at any moment, but her eyes flickered to her fallen sister, unsure if she should make a run for it. _Yuzu! Yuzu I'm coming, hang on! _

"YOU THINK A WEAK KIDŌ LIKE THIS WILL STOP ME, KUCHIKI?!" Rolling on the ground, Amagai's jaw tightened as he slowly pulled his arms away from his back, the spell weakening with each pull.

"RUKIA, HURRY!" Karin's body was slick with sweat, her bow beginning to flicker a bit.

"_Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams…_!"

With one final scream, Amagai broke free, reaching for Yuzu. "TOO LATE!"

The world slowed, seconds becoming hours. Rukia knew she spoke the last words of the spell, her throat burning as the final syllables rolled of her tongue. "…_Unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! HAD__Ō__ 33, S__Ō__KATSUI_!" The roaring of the flames masked Karin's scream, her hand letting loose the arrow. It was too late to stop her, their collective attacks aiming straight for Amagai.

Blue light expanded outwards, recoiling through the room as the pair fell back. Rukia's back hit the wall full force, screaming in unimaginable pain. She could only see the white, followed by the raging roar of the Kidō spell, deafening her severely.

It took several moments for the white light to die behind her closed eyelids, the whine in her ears disorienting her. Rubble fell from her body as she began to move, blood soaking into her robes as she began to move. The pain was immense, but she had to move. She had to find Karin. Opening her lips, she tried to call out, but dust coated her throat, forcing her to hack instead.

The air was filled with smoke and dust, twisted metal and stone lodged every which way. But eventually, Rukia could make out Karin, her head lulling against the wall. Her eyes were fluttering, her face twisted with pain. Blood trailed down from her temple and over her eyes. Scratches and bruises covered her body, her teeth clenching as she tried to pull herself free.

"K-Karin!" Rukia could barely hear her own voice, stumbling over to the girl as fast as she could. She held onto any obstacle that stood in her way, doing her best to keep upright. "Karin… hang on!"

She could see the fear, the pain in Karin's eyes, her now free arm covered in cuts. Karin spoke, but Rukia couldn't hear her, reaching her hand out towards her. "It's okay… It's okay."

But as she saw Karin's eyes go wide, pointing upward, Rukia knew she had to move. She looked behind her, seeing a giant hand appear from the dust and smoke, reaching for both of them. Quickly, Rukia pushed as much rubble off Karin as she could before lifting her, stumbling as she tried to run.

The hand barely missed them, breaking through the balcony and tearing into the walls. Rukia stumbled and fell, feeling her body start to slide towards the gaping hole left behind. Two small hands gripped her arms, pulling with all their strength. Looking up, Rukia saw Karin struggle, her teeth clenched as she held on.

"…RUKIA!" She could make out Karin's shaking voice. "HOLD ON, RUKIA!"

"Karin… you need to let go." Rukia grimaced, feeling jagged rocks cutting into her torso. "You… can't hold me forever."

"Don't be… stupid!" Karin arched her back, trying with all her might to pull Rukia up a few inches, but her muscles were starting to give way. "You'll… die!"

Rukia felt her hands start to slip. "Not at this height, Karin. I'll… be fine. Let go." The hand appeared again, reaching for Rukia this time. Karin could barely do a thing, feeling Rukia pull her arms loose. She watched as Karin became smaller and smaller, the ground falling away from her as the large Kushanāda brought her closer to its face.

"_HOOOLD_!"

The Kushanāda froze, its golden eyes turning towards the voice. Rukia looked as well, making out Amagai's form as the dust cleared. With Yuzu in one arm, he stretched out the other, a golden, skeletal hand in place of his normal flesh. "Don't munch on her just yet! We still need her!"

Barely able to breathe, Rukia tried her best to focus, watching as Amagai grinned wickedly. "Now that I have your attention, Lieutenant Kuchiki, allow me to lay some ground rules out for you!"

A blue arrow shot out of the dust clouds, striking the Kushanāda's skull. Rukia ducked, feeling the heat of the blast, but the Kushanāda barely moved, as if it hadn't even registered it. "RUKIA!" Karin's voice could be heard just above the blast.

"KARIN, STOP!" Rukia looked back, watching as the Kushanāda's head turned to look at a terrified Karin. Her Heilig Bogen was armed with another arrow, her eyes wide with crazed fear. "STOP, DON'T FIRE ANOTHER ONE! IT WON'T… IT WON'T HARM IT!"

"She's right, child, you should put your weapon away." Amagai's voice was mocking, syrupy and filled with malice. "I wouldn't want anymore harm to fall on either you, your friend or your sister." Rukia watched as Amagai dangled Yuzu again, her feet dangling precariously above the ground. "Besides, look at her. She has little time as it is. Her skin's starting to turn blue!" His laughter shook in Rukia's bones, her anger rising. She began to struggle against the Kushanāda's grip, but it was no use.

"Put Yuzu down, you bastard!" Karin tried to draw another arrow, but the bow began to flicker erratically, fazing in and out. "Let… let her go!"

"Ah, look at you! Trying to be brave, like your older brother!" His head tilting to the side, Amagai came closer, looking up. "You're nothing more than a little girl who can barely hold a Heilig Bogen, much less defeat a Shinigami Captain." He leaned forward. "And history doesn't look favorably on your kind, now does it?!"

"KARIN! RUN!" Rukia struck against the Kushanāda's fist. "GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN!"

Karin looked up at Rukia, panting. Even from this distance, Rukia could see her hesitance, the thoughts rushing through her head as she tried to decide.

"There's nowhere you can run, Karin Kurosaki." Amagai approached the stairs, walking at a medium pace. "I am the safest bet you have now. If you even managed to make it out of the fortress, there's untold horrors waiting for you out there. I wasn't lying when I said welcome to Hell."

"Karin…" The pain was starting to cloud Rukia's vision again. Karin's face blurred, spots forming at the corners of her eyes. I can't pass out, not now. The adrenaline from before was starting to fade. "Karin… find… Ichigo…" Her eyes lilted closed, her body going limp. "Ichigo…"

* * *

"RUKIA!" Karin turned her head, seeing Amagai's head appear on the other side of the stairs. His golden hand was still raised, poised at the ready. It hurt to breathe, to move. The Heilig Bogen faded in her hand as her will started to break. _I can't… I can't run, Rukia! I have to get Yuzu!_

The madness in his eyes remained, but the same arrogance from before took its place as well. "Give it up. Come over here, and I won't hurt you or your sister." Amagai's voice was low, his pace slowing as he drew closer. "Besides, your brother's almost here. You'll be back together before you know it. Just. _Come_. **_Here_**."

Glancing back, Karin looked at the drop to the first floor. _Rukia said it wasn't that bad,_ she thought. _I could make it. It's… it's like jumping into a pool. Except… no water._ She tried to swallow, but her throat was dry.

"You'll die if you jump, Kurosaki." Amagai beckoned, his skeletal fingers creaking as he moved them. "Come over here to safety." She could hear the tension in his voice.

Turning to face him one last time, her dark eyes were filled with resolution. Her arms rose quickly, Heilig Bogen formed once again. "No, I won't." She fired off another blue arrow, firing for his head.

A roar of rage filled the air, Karin jumping off the balcony and onto the uneven ground below. It rose to meet her faster than she had expected, her body slamming into the stone. She cried out in pain, feeling something snap in her arm as she rolled to the side. But she barely registered it, getting to her feet as quickly as she could. It was a staggering run, her legs stiff and screaming as she ran. _At least they didn't break_, she thought, _that's good. Now… now I gotta find Ichigo!_

"KUROSAKI!" Amagai's voice became distant, following her on her heels. She ran faster, her legs and arms pumping. She could see the Kushanāda's legs on either side, its motionless form allowing her to pass underneath safely.

Light could be seen a few feet away, straining through the smoke and ashes. _There it is!_ Her heart began to beat wildly. _Keep going! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!_ The ground began to tremble as the Kushanāda came to life again, moving towards the broken balcony.

"NOT IN HERE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! SHE'S PROBABLY ALMOST OUTSIDE THE FORTRESS!" Amagai screamed. "FIND HER! STOP HER! JUST DON'T KILL HER OR I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE DEPTHS WHERE YOU BELONG!"

Dark sand crunched under Karin's shoes, a grotesque yellow sky greeting her as she ran further from the fortress. _Don't focus on that right now, _she thought. _Just run! Find Ichigo!_ She didn't look back once, running for the bleak horizon, large dark stones lining her path.

* * *

**A/N**: Holy crap, I wrote this chapter so fast. And boy, what a chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! I've had this chapter in my head for a while, so maybe that's why it came to me so quickly. Well, I'll see if I can get another one out soon, otherwise I'll be back in a month! Stay safe!


	24. Ch 24 It Came From the Depths, Petrified

There it was.

Grimmjow growled, dust clinging to his tongue as he breathed heavily. He knew that Aaronierro was a leech, desperate to stay alive, no matter the cost. But that kill had felt so final, the blood splattered along the walls of the cave glistened so brightly. And now, here they were, sloshing around in their tank as they gloated. The taste of iron filled Grimmjow's mouth, using the back of his arm to wipe his nose.

_There it was_. That inexplicable feeling

It had lingered there since he'd arrived, growing in his chest and working its way outward. Aaronierro's words were lost on him, nothing more than murmurs_. Why can't I fuckin' focus?_ His eyes twitched, the chain embedded in his arm jangled as he took a few tentative steps forward. _I should be excited about this. I get to fuck this bastard up again, so why…?_

"Are you paying attention, Grimmjow?!" The high-pitched voice of the top head screeched, their sunken eyes narrowing. "You must be aching to fight by now!"

"He looks distracted," said the other, their deep voice reverberating in the tank. "Perhaps we should attack now."

"You're right!" Cackling madly, the Espada dashed forward, blade raised. "Good riddance, after all!"

_It's… annoying._ Grimmjow's teeth clenched, his head growing heavier. _What the hell's goin' on?_ Blue eyes lifted, noticing as Aaronierro drew closer. _Gotta pay attention. What am I doin'? What what what what **WHAT**?!_ He easily countered the attack, aiming a kick towards the sloshing tank.

"Ooooooh! Getting sloppy are we, Grimmjow?!" Grabbing Grimmjow's leg, they tossed him through the air. "What exactly have you been up to in the World of the Living? Growing complacent?!"

"Can't you go back home, Grimmjow?"

_Home._ The word angered him as he landed on his hands and feet, dirt kicking up into his eyes. _I have no home… wait… home…_ Flashes of Keigo's face went through his struggling brain, the smell of that small apartment, the dim light of the warehouse. "Who wants to go back to that dump, huh?" Grimmjow laughed, grabbing his zanpakuto. "Las Noches ain't really my scene anymore. It's fallen to Harribel and her band of bitches."

The shrunken faces twisted in their tank, grimacing. "Yes, so we've heard," the low voice replied.

"Absolutely revolting." The top head shuddered, bubbles trailing away from their dried lips. "Aizen failed to crush them! I'd prefer Barragan regain his throne before that pathetic wench even touch the throne!"

_What is it?_ He looked down, staring into the sand. _Somethin's wrong here. Or am I the one who's wrong?_ It grew to a low hum in his head, reverberating in his skull. The feeling had grown so much he could hardly breathe. His vision began to distort a bit.

_Grimmjow…_

He felt his body shiver in response.

"STOP GETTING SO DISTRACTED, YOU PATHETIC PRIVARON!"

Sparks of metal scraping against metal cut through the brain fog, bringing him back. Grimmjow's anger sparked up as well, his teeth exposed. "Who ya callin' a Privaron, you glorified fish tank?!" He lashed out, striking Aaronierro's torso and sending them flying back. "And what's with yer weak, desperate attacks, huh?" He slung his blade over his shoulder. "Ya look nervous! Afraid I'll kill ya again?"

A brief flash of blue appeared several feet away, fading, then expanding into a beam of cyan, searing the air as it aimed for Grimmjow. Jumping up, Grimmjow smirked, his body hovering over the Cero with ease. _He's scared, the bastard!_

_Grimmjow…_

His body froze, his smile fading. There it was again. He fell, sliding along the sand, the chain wrapping around his body.

"Nervous? Us?" Emerging from the smoke, Aaronierro stood over Grimmjow. The tip of their blade rested against the back of his skull, buried in his shock of blue hair. "You're quite a sight, flailing across the battlefield like a drunken idiot, barely able to stand on your own two feet. What has your mind so captivated that you can hardly savor a fight, Grimmjow?"

Pain wracked his body, seizing his muscles and expanding in his head. He felt his body shake, his desire to stand and fight violently superseded by the tightening feeling in his chest. Grimmjow… Grimmjow…

"WOULD YA SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

Anger exploding, Grimmjow shot up, hands gripping his head. "SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUP!" Sword in hand, he rushed Aaronierro again, slashing and grabbing wildly. His eyes dilated quickly; his pupils a thin ring of blue and quickly shooting back down, his irises becoming no larger than the head of a needle. His normally cocky attitude had become desperate now, trying to rid himself of this pain. _MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP, DAMMIT!_

The top head chuckled, evading every attack with ease. "And you said it would be impossible to defeat this idiot without our zanpakuto!" They grabbed Grimmjow's blade, wrenching it from his grasp. "THIS IS GOING TO BE EASY!"

"Keep your head." The bottom head seemed perturbed. "He's unpredictable, even if he's lost his mind."

"WHO CARES!" Tossing Pantera aside, they grabbed Grimmjow's neck, lifting him above the ground as he scratched and tore against their arm. His teeth were bared, desperate for blood. "Let's gut him first! That sounds like fun!"

"We should really-."

"No need to be a spoil-sport!" They twirled the blade in their hand, aiming the tip for Grimmjow's torso. "It's not like we have much fun anymore!"

_WHAT DO YA WANT FROM ME?!_ Grimmjow could barely make out anything, his body dangling above the ground. He could barely breathe, his muscles contracting as oxygen staled and carbon dioxide built up in his lungs. But, despite it all, he could make out something. A dark figure, amorphous and taller than he and Aaronierro combined, loomed behind Aaronierro. It swayed slowly, as if buffeting in the breeze. _IT'S YOU!_ His mind was screaming, his eyes trying to focus on the thing. _WHAT THE FUCK DO YA WANT?!_

_ Grimmjow… listen…_

_ JUST SPIT IT OUT! _His body was beginning to lose the fight, something cold touching his stomach. WHAT THE HELL ARE YA?! "Wh…what… d…do…?"

* * *

"Huh?" Aaronierro's blade had pierce a few millimeters through Grimmjow's stomach, but he stopped, looking up to see what the asphyxiating Grimmjow was going on about. "You have something you wish to say?"

"Is he actually talking to us?" The bottom head drew closer to the glass, peering up.

"What makes you think he's talking to someone else?"

"He's looking _past_ us."

"THERE'S NO ONE BEHIND US!" Frustrated, they loosened their grip on Grimmjow's throat. "What the hell are you trying to say, you maggot?!"

"What… do ya… want?" Blood spilled down from his mouth, his mangled lips exposed and lined with sand. "Ju…just speak… to me…"

The bottom head looked up. "I think he's lost his mind completely now."

"Mmmhm." The top shook their shrunk head from side to side. "We should just put the poor bastard out of his –." The ground shook violently, their grip on Grimmjow loosening even more. His body slipped from their hands, dropping into the sand with a worrying thump.

Loose shrapnel and chains rose from the ground, hovering in the air as the spiritual pressure began to change drastically. Then, as if a switch suddenly flicked, everything came crashing back to the ground, the air so thick and horrid that those standing felt their knees begin to buckle.

"GAH!" The top head flinched, feeling the glass tank start to tremble. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"WATCH OUT!" the bottom shouted. "BODY COMING OUR WAY!" But they felt their body fall backward, feeling the weight of Granz's body slamming into theirs.

"GRANZ, WATCH YOURSELF!" Their hands rose, trying their best to make sure there were no leaks or cracks in the glass. "YOU ALMOST SHATTERED US! AGAIN!"

But Granz wasn't paying attention, as per usual. His eyes were bright with madness, his lips curled into a satisfied grin. "Look at that, Aaronierro!" He pushed against the bridge of his glasses, the fragmented bone shell sliding up his nose. "Have you ever seen a more magnificent sight?!"

Turning, they looked to where Granz had once stood, their mouths agape. There was the odd girl that had been with Grimmjow earlier. Sand rippled away from her hunched form, long strands of hair dragging along the ground. But what they noticed first, what chilled them to the bone were the green glowing lines where her eyes were once. Surrounded by a sea of black, they shimmered in her eye sockets, tattered dark skin stretching as she opened her mouth. They could see the insides of her mouth, needle-sharp teeth scraping against scarred lips. Her face was sunken, her body that of a rotted corpse. She stared at both of them, black liquid dripping from her mouth.

"What the hell did you do to that girl, Granz?" They took a step back, eager to get their sword back. "Why does she look like that?!"

"Oh, that's the beauty of it all, Aaronierro!" Giddy, Granz practically danced in place. The oppressive force of the girl's presence meant little to him, his body almost rising from the ground. He was ecstatic. "I didn't have to do a thing! Don't you see! She's just as monstrous and perfect as I told you before!"

"This must be the girl he was babbling about for months," the bottom head said, backing away to the far side of the tank. "How disgusting."

"I thought you said she was Human!" The top head was indignant, pointing. "She looks more like a feral dog!"

Granz laughed, his back arched as he let his head fall back. His golden eyes nearly fell back into his skull. "Finally, I get to see it! I get to see her unleash it all!" He snapped forward, walking towards Amelia with arms outstretched. "After all this time, after all these agonizing months! I thought I'd have to way decades to see you like this! Fortune favors upon the bold once more!"

Retrieving their blade, Aaronierro waved him off. "Let him do whatever it is he's doing," the bottom head said in disgust. "We have better things to attend to anyways."

"Wait!" The top head shrieked, surprised. "Look at that!"

Aaronierro's hand wrapped around their blade, pausing in place as they watched a motionless Grimmjow stand before them. He appeared normal, but his eyes were what caught their attention. Gone were his blue irises, his pupils no where to be seen. In their place was blue light, illuminating the spaces around the eyeball, shimmering behind the orbital bone.

"What the hell?" Yanking their blade from the ground, they hunched forward, trying to get a better look. "This isn't something we've seen from him before, right?"

"No, not that I know of?"

Lifting a hand, Grimmjow never wavered. His eyes were glue in place, his face at peace, his lips parting. The skin around his eyes twitched a bit, the eyeballs moving suddenly. A red glow formed in the palm of his hand, growing larger with each passing second.

"A CERO!" Jumping into action, Aaronierro ran towards Grimmjow. "IF WE ATTACK NOW, WE CAN KILL HIM BEFORE HE FIRES!"

As the last word left the top head's lips, Grimmjow's body disappeared mid-Cero, the red orb still growing in the empty space left behind. The cold hand of fear gripped Aaronierro, who barely registered what had happened, their body still moving towards it. "WHAT?!"

Searing heat singed their back, the red liquid in their tank starting to boil suddenly. Bright red light overtook them from both sides. The bottom head turned, looking up in shock to see Grimmjow overhead, his body upside down and another Cero forming in his hand. His blue hair whipped wildly in the unstable air, his tattered clothes hanging precariously as he stared down at them with his emotionless eyes.

There it was. The ever-sinking despair. It permeated through their chest, infusing in their tank like a poison. It was over, and they knew it.

"NOT AGAIN!" The top head screamed. "WE CAN'T LET HIM DEFEAT US AGAIN!"

"What… what is this?" Knowing they could barely match Grimmjow's speed as it was, the bottom head watched in awe. "When did he become so… powerful? He was never-."

The two orbs exploded, the sky above reflecting the saturated red light of the Cero blast. Chains crumbled and turned to sand in the blast, glass shattering and liquids soaking into the ground. All the while, Grimmjow hung suspended in the air, his hand still outstretched as the chaos ensued below.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Prior**

_There it was_.

Szayelaporro Granz, after an agonizing eternity, finally got to see that spark. He'd seen a glimmer of it before, framed by tears and coagulating blood. Buried in pools of green and gold, was that familiar bloodlust. And he had every intent to pull it out into the light, to toy with it until he tired, then crush it beneath his boot. It was his time, his luck, and he'd be damned if anyone took it from him so quickly.

"Oh, Locklear, you're adorable, truly!" A demented laugh passed between Granz's lips, the chilling wind brushing roughly through his hair. "Pretending to hold it together when you so clearly want to let loose! You always were such a terrible actress!"

Amelia trembled as she tried to hold him back, her exposed teeth clenched. "And you were never one to shut the hell up," she said, lashing out. "A shame you couldn't stay _dead_!" Even when she was seething, he felt chills of ecstasy ripple along his spine.

Slow. She was still a tad too slow. He could see his eyes reflected in the dark metal of her blade as he ducked down. A sick grin pushed between his cracked lips. "Oh, come now! I know you missed me desperately!" _Clang!_ Their gaze passed between their crossed swords. "Not a day has passed that I haven't thought of meeting you once again."

The commotion several feet behind Amelia caught Granz's eye for a split second, his dusty-pink brows lowering a bit_. Grimmjow… still alive. How odd_. He pulled away, laughing. _The two Sexta, existing at the same time? A curious thing._ "Strange! Yes, strange indeed!"

Stones began to rise from the sand, lifting slowly into the air as the spiritual pressure around Amelia increased. A thin band of light began to form on the outer rim of her irises, dilating like crazy. Swiftly, she dragged her blade over her exposed thumb, blood coating the edge and bursting into thin, flickering green flames. "I don't have time for your games."

"How unfortunate!" His ripped and dirtied Espada uniform whipped in the wind, exposing holes in the fabric and revealing pale skin beneath. Pink hair, once a bright pastel, now resembled more of a dusty rose as it passed over his cracked glasses. "I, on the other hand, have a surplus of time now! Come now, let's reminisce about our time together! Tell me of Aizen's defeat! Or… rather…" He glanced at Grimmjow again, his grin growing more malicious with each passing thought. "Tell me how it was that you met _him _without either of you dying." Granz pointed to Grimmjow, who desperately tried his best to find an opening to strike Aaronierro.

"Does it matter?" Her chain rattled as she lifted her hand, sword pointing towards his chest. "I don't have time to explain anything to you. You're just an obstacle."

"Okay, then let's lament a mutual former friend!" A warm feeling overtook his body, filling him with euphoria. It was almost orgasmic, his body twitching, ready to climax. "It was a shame, poor Ottone. He could have lived that happy little life with you in the World of the Living; that sad little lie!"

There it was, growing faster. He could see her body freeze up, the muscles locking as she tried her best to fight off that rage. _Come on, come on! I want to see it!_ Granz salivated, adjusting his grip on the sword in his hand. _I want to see you snap! Snap like you almost did back then! I want to see you let loose!_ That glow in her eyes burned brighter, her dilating pupils stretching out. Black enveloped green, covering the white entirely. Then, like a thin cut, a line of green slashed through the dark. Her spiritual pressure skyrocketed before vanishing completely, leaving the sand to settle. _YES! THERE IT IS!_

"You have no right to speak that name." Her sword lowered, her jaw set. Amelia's face grew thinner as she spoke.

"We both know that his little fantasies would never have come true!" Granz's voice ooze like honey, sickeningly sweet. "I only killed him out of mercy! The World of the Living is no place for an Arrancar, especially a weak one like he was!"

She vanished, leaving her sword in her wake. The flames that had danced along the blade died out, buried in the sand. The smell of old blood filled the air, sending chills down Granz's spine. _She's coming!_ He turned his head, grinning like a child at Christmas_. FINALLY!_

Sharp teeth pierced his blade, the force of Amelia's body sending the two of them flying. Muffled screams emitted from her ripped throat, dark liquid spilling from her mouth and onto his robes. Sand enveloped over them as Granz fell into the earth, struggling to push her back. _Curse this sword,_ her thought. _If I had my zanpakuto with me, it'd be easier to push her back._ But he was too busy enjoying himself to really be all that upset.

Long, bedraggled hair spilled over her shoulders and dragged over his body as she stared down at him. Her emaciated body hunched over his, clawed hands at his throat. "_Bloated… corpse…!_" Her words were muffled as she tried to speak, but Granz could make them out well enough. "_Bloated and filled… with self-importance!_" Cracks formed in the metal of the blade, expanding before shattering.

Pushing her off him, Granz rushed a few feet away, panting. Lost in his crazed euphoria, his thoughts rushed so fast he could barely form a coherent idea. _This is so much better than expected! _He ran his hands through his hair, shards of the broken blade falling through his fingers. _So much corruption in one subject! What I wouldn't give to study her!_ "Stop, you're getting me too excited!" He giggled, twirling with delight. "Who knew you would be this much fun, Amelia!"

He felt his body lift off the ground, flying faster than he could register. He could feel another body crash into his, tumbling into the dirt. But it didn't matter. It was like a fountain, his glee, overflowing and spilling out of him at every angle.

There it was, everything he had hoped for.

"GRANZ, WATCH YOURSELF!"

Ignoring Aaronierro's petulant complaints, Granz stood, his body withstanding the downfall of Amelia's agonizing spiritual pressure. He lifted his hands upward, glancing at the _Noveno_ Espada excitedly. "Look at that, Aaronierro! Have you ever seen such a more magnificent sight?!" Magnificent wasn't even a strong enough word for it. Amelia's emaciated from hunched over the ground, thirsty for blood, ready to devour. _Is this what Aizen saw, I wonder?_ He jumped up and down with joy. _Is this what it was? Because it's beautiful!_

Aaronierro's words were lost on him, meaningless in the grand scheme of things. _Who needs a way out when you have something like this to look forward to?_ "Why does she look like that?" The screeching voice cut through his euphoria, catching his ear.

This idiot clearly understood nothing. Grinning, Granz laughed. "Oh, that's the beauty of it all, Aaronierro. I didn't have to do a thing!" He spun in place, letting the sand flying in the air rain down on his dirty face. "Don't you see!" _Of course they do; how couldn't they?_ "She's just as monstrous and perfect as I told you before!"

Amelia shifted, her tatter limbs lifting as she began to circle. Her eyes were glued, the hatred palpable. She was ready to tear him to pieces. _Do it!_ He leaned forward, ready to move. _Let me see that rage!_

"_A bloated… corpse…_" Her gravelly voice carried over the battlefield, her tattered lips parting in a grimace. "_Should've… stayed buried…_" Black liquid oozed between her teeth, soaking into the sand.

Leaping into the air once more, Granz twirled gracefully. He looked like a dancer, galloping across the stage, waiting to jump into her arms. "No matter! Let us begin anew!" He raised his blade in the air, prepared to swing it down, splitting her skull in two. "It's time for round two! Hold nothing back!"

* * *

There it was.

She smelled sage and old grease that seeped up through the floorboards. That familiar, haunting stench that saw her off to bed every night as a child. Eyes snapping open, Amelia could see the old, white wall across from her, bathed in moonlight. The shadows of whipping branches danced across the surface of the walls, the floors, like arms flailing in the breeze. It was her old bedroom, down to the small cracks in the plaster.

_What the hell?_ Amelia blinked, her eyes darting. _This can't be right._ Slowly, she sat up, her shadow stretching, cutting through the bluish light on her wall. She turned, looking into the dark room, her heart in her throat. It was all the same as it had been. Rushed scribbles on old paper plastered to the wall with thick Scotch tape, the blinking light of her ancient laptop and the dull hum of the motor as it rested, the small pile of clothes that nested on her desk chair; it all came rushing back. _I'm… home. _Granz's laughter echoed in her head, confusing her even further. _Dammit, what'd that bastard do?_

**_Tink tink tink._**

The sound startled her, her head whipping around. It sounded like a nail against glass, but there was no one at the window. The bottom half of the full moon could be seen through the dirty glass pane, the curtain fluttering. To Amelia's horror, she could see the cracked opening, only a few inches from the seal.

**_Tink… Tink… Tink._**

Any relief she had felt in her familiar environment faded away instantly. Memories she had buried, memories that lurked at the edges of her nightmares, resurfaced, her eyes going wide.

**_Tink…_**

It was coming from the far corner of the room, where it had countless nights before. Her body shaking, Amelia slowly looked to where the noise originated. She felt like a child again, her heart pounding so fast she thought it would implode. Beyond her desk, wedged between the old rickety bookshelves that spilled over onto the handwoven rug, was the dark outline of… someone. With what looked like a gnarled hand, or perhaps something more primal, she watched as it tapped, tapped, _tapped_ at a picture frame. The glass seemed to protest, close to shattering, but its finger rose again, striking with precision.

**_TINK!_**

She heard the glass shatter, spilling onto the wooden floor. Hands formed fists, digging through the sheets of her bed and into her flesh. The figure's head turned, revealing glowing blue eyes that stared right back at her. It stood still, watching her every move, studying her. Amelia knew better than to move. She wished she were laying back down again, like she always had been when it came in at night. Curled under the covers, staring at the wall with tears in her eyes as she heard it crawling, whispering, tapping. _Not this again._ She felt her lungs burning. _No, please no!_

When the figure finally moved, its limbs seemed to move wrong. Bending crooked at the joints, bones snapping and popping as it lurched towards her. It ripped the broken picture frame off the wall, crouched low and crawled across the floor, blue eyes narrowing. Amelia couldn't move, her body petrified with fear. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, screams stuck at the base of her throat. _Don't move. Don't you dare!_

"_You… forget your… place, child_."

Its voice was paper thin, scratchy, and broken. The thick, forgotten language dripped off its tongue, chilling Amelia to the bone. It crouched at the edge of the moonlight, allowing Amelia to make out some of its features. Sunken flesh clinging to bone, dirty feet, hairless limbs could be made out from where she sat. The photo slid across the floor, revealing long, yellow claws caked in dirt that retracted from the light as quickly as they could.

Swallowing hard, Amelia let her eyes wander downward, her neck bending just enough so she could see the picture. Behind the broken pane of glass were three faces, all smiling. In the middle, a small girl with long dark hair grinned from ear to ear, eyes closed and joy on her face. To her left was a tall man, messy black hair gathered to make a ponytail. His face was tired, but a smile rested on his weathered lips, dark eyes glittering merrily. On the other side was a smaller woman, her face blocked out by the broken, warped glass, but her hands wrapped around the small child. Amelia's blood ran cold. It was an old photo, throwing her back to a time that seemed like an eternity ago. It had been so long since she had seen the face of her uncle in a photo. _Uncle B_…

"_A… tree…_"

The figure seemed to have trouble forming words, its tongue dead and heavy in its mouth. Growling, it cleared its throat, leaning forward a little more. "_A tree… with roots in shallow earth… only topples over in the first storm._" Sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight, glowing blue eyes widening to near perfect circles. "_You are far… far from home. You must… return_."

Amelia's head shook, a sob choking out. Her chest was so tight she could hardly draw breath. "N-no… never." Her back was against the wall, cold against her skin. Her flesh felt like it was on fire. "I can't go back!"

Another growl emanated from the figure's throat, shaking the room. The shadows in the corners thickened, the air suddenly rippling with the sound of whispers. They spoke over one another, rise and falling and twirling into oblivion. Threats, curses, pleas; she heard them all as the shadows rose, peeking back at her.

"_You will be back_." Its face became clearer for a split second. Long, damaged black hair spilled from its scalp and along its back. Patches of balding could be seen, with rotting flesh exposed. Sinew could be seen along its face, patches of bone shining in the light. Dark flesh surrounded the creature's eyes, sinking deep into the eye sockets Amelia was surprised its eyes didn't pop out of its face. The nose was gone, a chipped nasal bone in its place. It was so emaciated that skin drooped away from the bone, rotting away. It smiled at her, tilting its head to the side. "_You were always going to come back, child, as you are the last of us_."

Hands shot out from the darkness, reaching towards her. Screaming, Amelia tried to run, but she found herself being pulled downward, the bed swallowing her whole. Her body was plunged into darkness, free falling until she hit a cold, hard surface. Surprisingly, she felt no pain, but the wind had been knocked out of her, leaving her wheezing.

Dim light illuminated her for a moment, then brightening to reveal stone flooring and gray walls. Fluorescent lights flickered on, lighting up a hall that stretched out. It was empty, quiet. Wires were strung along the walls, and the hum of far off machinery could be heard. The air was sterile.

Amelia stood up, her legs shaky. Every terrified breath echoed in the empty hall, her head turning. She knew this place; she had walked these halls many times. Part of her wished she were back in the old bedroom. At least there she knew her fate was certain_. If I run, there should be a way out!_ Her mind was racing, but her legs refused to move. Even if she did run, she wasn't sure where she'd end up. Every hall looked the same…

"You can't hide forever, Locklear."

The voice pierced her soul, cutting her in two. It was a voice of an old woman, but smooth, without hesitation or stumble. Strength embodied in every syllable, echoing in Amelia's ears as she froze. "Every traveler has a destination; every tree has its place in the earth. You are no different."

_MOVE!_ Gritting her teeth, Amelia took a step back, watching as a shadow crept along the wall. _MOVE, NOW!_

"What a fool, thinking you could hide from me, after all we've done together."

It was her voice that brought Amelia to her senses, her body turning and legs pumping so fast. The hall curved, shadows dragging across the walls as she desperately tried to escape. But it was her voice, _her_ voice that stayed with her, creeping across every surface, every crevice.

"So much blood, all for the sake of… what?"

As her foot touched the floor, Amelia could feel it give way, her vision going sideways as she slipped and fell. Her face hit the floor, a scream escaping her lips as she felt a thick, cold liquid soak through her clothes, coating her flesh. Every bone in her body ached as she tried to stand up again, her hand pressing against the ground.

Blood. It coated the stone floors, bubbled up between the thin borders of stone tile, dripped down the walls and coagulated along the edges of white and gray. Her clothes were stained, her hair matted with it. She felt sick, smelling the putrid stench that rose from it. It was no longer fresh, and she was ashamed she knew that. It wasn't easy standing back up, but once she did, she watched as the blood seemed to rise higher. Her feet were submerged to the ankle, and she could feel it going up her pant legs.

"I was always curious what cause you thought you were fighting for, Locklear."

The fluorescent lights began to flicker incessantly before going out for a moment. The darkness was unbearable, Amelia breathing heavily. Something sloshed in the pool of blood, making her take a step back. Her hand reflexively reached for her sword, but there was nothing on her back. "F-fuck!" Her hands were sticky, blood oozing between her fingers as she prepared to fight whatever was coming her way.

The lights came on, and a figure stood before her again. "It was entertaining, to say the least. Hearing you slaughter those people. What a time, what a time!" An old woman, a few inches shorter than Amelia, clapped her hands. Despite her age, she seemed put together, her small frame wearing a stately suit set. The pants were slowly absorbing the rising blood, clinging to her thin legs. A serene smile on her face, her eyes remained downcast. Amelia could see the cloudy film over her irises, her blind gaze emotionless. "You were so good at it!" The clapping stopped, the woman's smile faltering altogether now.

"And yet… you _ran_."

It was a silence so deafening that Amelia thought she had lost all hearing. Her eyes were wide open, pupils dilated in pure fear.

Swelling up from below, whispers pierced the silence, sinking into Amelia like needles. _Coward._ They repeated the same word over and over, chanting religiously. Even as she placed her hands over her ears, she couldn't block them out, their accusations penetrating through her again and again. _Coward! COWARD! COWARD!_

"Stop!" Words forced their way through gritted teeth. With each flicker of the light, she watched as more figures appeared, blood up to their waists now. People she knew for an instant and then no more, their faces hidden but she knew it was _them_. Their voices rose, boiling into rage and resentment. "_STOP IT!_" She fell to her knees, sobbing and screaming now. Her eyes closed, shut tight as she tried her best to escape.

**_COWARD COWARDcowardCOWARDcowardCOWARD!_**

A hand touched her face, cupping her chin gently. The voices died down in a gradual fade, but they still rang in her ears as she slowly opened her eyes again. Between the black spots in her vision and the blurry haze, she could make out a face. Two brown eyes, condescending as they ever were. "A coward with a cause." Aizen's lips spread into a predatory grin, his fingers holding her face upward to look at him. "A fitting title for you, Amelia."

Amelia pushed away, almost falling completely into the pool of blood. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Her body flailed as she tried to run again, but there was nowhere to go now. She was surrounded.

"I see your heart." Cold and dead, Ulquiorra's quiet voice echoed in her ears. His green eyes burned into her skull, boiling her down to the core as she tried to escape. His cold fingers hovered in the air, mirroring Aizen's. "I see the fear, the cowardice. You never stop running, Locklear."

"Please… please stop…"

Green eyes turned to a sky blue, black hair to long white. She could see the look of disappointment on Ash's face, her pale skin splotched with crimson. "You left me behind." Her voice was stern, her pale brows knitting together. "You didn't even tell me you were leaving. Left me in the dark."

Cold seeped into Amelia's skin, her limbs trembling. Something had a hold on her legs, keeping her from running. "Ash… Ash I'm sorry!" The blood continued to rise, the edges of her vision going dark. "I'm so sorry, please, I-!"

"M-Miss Amelia?"

Her heart stopped as she watched the figure standing before her morph into the trembling and thin form of Ottone. Blood spilled from the open wound in his forehead. Gore decorated his white Arrancar uniform, green hair a tangled nest of brown. His pink eyes were glassy, skin rotten. "W-why?"

The blood was at her neck now. "O-OTTONE!"

"Why did you lie? I could… could never survive in your world. And you knew." His eyes were filled with sorrow. "You knew, and you lied to me. You lied and then you let me die." That voice haunted her for months, swirling in her mind as she tried to run once again. "TELL ME WHY!"

The last thing Amelia could hear before being dragged down was Granz's voice, cackling wildly. "_HOLD NOTHING BACK_!"

"Amelia?"

There it was.

Her eyes snapping open, Amelia saw the wizened face of her uncle. Crows feet settled at the corners of his eyes, his dark hair hanging low over his shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's alright. It's okay." The warmth of his hand pressed into the crown of her head, gently ruffling her hair. She was small again, her small hand clinging to her blanket. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream!"

"U-Uncle B?" Amelia's voice shook, her eyes darting past into the darkness, trying to see the faces that chased her from before. "When… did you get here?"

He laughed, the warmth in his voice fighting back the chills deep in her bones. For a moment, she forgot. It no longer felt like a dream, the warmth of this nostalgic moment dragging her away from her sense of urgency. _There's no way this is a dream_, she thought. _This… this can't be_. She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes, her chest tightening again. "I… I missed you, you know?"

Her uncle paused, his eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean, kiddo?" He blinked, sliding closer to pull her into a hug. "I've always been here."

_No, you haven't_. Her head rested in his chest, her eyes lulling closed. _No, not like this._ But she bit her tongue, letting herself sink into the warmth.

"I'll always be here with you."

The smell of iron came through with a vengeance now, the folds of his shirt suddenly soaked, sticking to her flesh. Amelia's eyes shot open, looking up to see her uncle's face, his dark eyes meeting hers. His bronze skin had grown pale, dark hair sticking to the sweat, the blood. The blood, _the blood_. Amelia let out a cry, feeling his body stagger and fall in her grasp. "No! NO, NOT AGAIN!"

"You… need to… go…" Blood oozed between his lips as he smiled up at her. The giant rip in his torso let loose a waterfall of dark blood and gore, soaking the grass beneath their feet. His body sank lower. "Go… find your friends… help them…"

"BUT YOU'RE DYING!" Amelia's body shook, tears streaming down her face. "I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU! NOT THIS TIME!"

"Amelia…" The world fell silent, his blood-soaked hand caressing her face one last time. It was like a shock, going through her body as she came back to herself. The pain, the agony and grief. She could hear Granz screaming, metal whirring through the air… "I'm already dead. There's… nothing you can do… about it now…"

The world around her began to crumble way, falling into an unseen abyss. "Uncle B, I'm sorry." Her breath was ragged. "I'm… so sorry…"

"You need to go… back…"

It all fell away, the void around them absorbing any and everything. She felt him fall away, his glass eyes drawing to a close before turning to ashes in her arms. Between sobs, she wiped her face. "I miss you… so, so… so much."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME SO EASILY?!"

Granz's voice was crystal clear now, surrounding her as she rose. Turning, Amelia began to move forward, anger flowing through her veins. "We have to keep moving," she muttered to herself. "We have to…"

_…keep moving_.

She paused, her head whipping back. It was a low voice, not one she recognized. "Hello?" she called, her voice lost to the void. "Who's there?"

_Amelia… keep moving… forward_.

_Who are you?_ The question melted away from her as the world went white, so bright she had to shield her eyes. _Who…?_

* * *

Blood dripped down Granz's mangled arm, vicious bite mark tearing into his taut muscles. And yet, his face never once lost its grin. Crazed, he raised his blade again, laughing. "Look at you!" The tip pointed towards Amelia's lowered forehead, blood dripping from her mouth. Her mouth opened wide, wet teeth exposed. "So _hungry_!"

"_So… loud_…" Her lips twitched, her tongue running along her teeth. "_Shut up… corpse_…" Disappearing again, dust rose in her wake.

Turning lithely on his heel, Granz blocked her again with the back of the blade. "Oh, I'm glad this isn't my zanpakuto," he said, reaching up to touch her head. His fingers ruffled through her mangled hair, pressing down into her skull. "It'd be a shame to see you mangle it with your maw. I doubt Fornicarás would forgive such abuse!"

Metal shattered between Amelia's teeth, flying out in all directions and cutting into her flesh. Granz let go of the hilt, jumping back. _I knew the integrity of the blade was bad, but who knew she could shatter a whole blade?_ He glanced around, noting her abandoned sword in the sand. _Perhaps that can withstand her?!_ He disappeared, Sonido carrying him as quickly as it could towards the abandoned blade. Wiry fingers wrapped around the hilt, lifting it from the dark sand.

"Let's see if you hold up," he muttered. "It's been a while since I've held you, hasn't it?" He felt nothing from it, nothing but a cold and empty void. His eyes narrowed. _This really isn't a zanpakuto. Just how was it she became an Espada without one?_

The air suddenly became unbearable as a piercing scream left Amelia's mouth. Her mouth wide, she rushed towards him, claws at the ready and murder in her thin green slits for eyes. Rage boiled over and the metal suddenly grew colder in Granz's grasp_. Interesting_, he noted. _It may not be a zanpakuto, but it isn't just a normal blade_. He slashed at her torso as her body rose above him, prepared to tear into him once more. But it bounced off, sending him stumbling back. "What?!" His grin faltered for a moment, a bit of hesitation in his eyes.

It was that bit of hesitation that proved fatal. Amelia's teeth sank into his exposed upper arm, the strength of her jaw ripping the limb off his torso with an audible squelch. The sword in the arm's hand fell back into the sand once more, blood coating the hilt.

Granz didn't care about the pain. In fact, he usually enjoyed the exhilaration and adrenaline that would surge through him as pain ripped through him. But it was different this time, much like it had been the time before. With this pain came disbelief. _This girl…_ His grin twitched, curling into a snarl. His remaining hand clutched the empty arm socket, his blood spilling out like a waterfall.

"You…" His voice shook as he started to speak, fingers digging into his flesh. "I didn't suffer unending humiliation here in Hell just for you to defeat me again!" He was seething, his eyes bulging from his face. "I became a pet, stripped of my own zanpakuto and dignity, for _WHAT?!_" Laughter tinged his words, mingling with an enraged growl. "I AM AN ESPADA! I WAS ONCE THE MOST POWERFUL IN AIZEN'S ARMY!" Pink hair whipped into his face as the wind picked up again, his head lulling to the side as he lost himself. "THERE'S NO ROOM FOR YOU HERE! SO JUST DIE LIKE THE ROTTEN BEAST THAT YOU ARE!"

Amelia dropped the limb from her mouth, letting it roll away as she slowly walked toward him. Her back was hunched, bits of flesh hanging from her teeth as she consumed whatever bits she had torn from the bone. It was as if she knew she had her prey in a corner, ready to strike again.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME SO EASILY?!" He stumbled backward, the chains attached to his body jangling with every move. "FOOL! I'LL TURN YOU TO ASH BEFORE YOU CAN GET CLOSER!" Pink energy crackled as he opened his mouth wide, an orb forming and growing.

She paused, her body hunching into a crouch. Her eyes narrowed as she swallowed the last bit of meat in her jaws. A spark flickered in those cold, dark eyes, a new awareness to them.

"IF I HAVE TO BE STUCK IN THIS NIGHTMARE, THEN SO DO YOU!" Granz's voice was nearly lost as the Cero came to its zenith, shoot outwards at neck-breaking speed. "PERISH!"

He knew it was over the moment her claws sank into his neck. As he stood there, mid-Cero, he could see her from the corners of his eye. Amelia's face was inches from his own, the smell of blood overwhelming him. _NO!_ He wanted to scream, to reach out and stop her, but was fatal either way. Moving now would cause his body to implode. _NO, THIS ISN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO END! I HAD ANOTHER CHANCE!_

Teeth tore into the side of his face, crushing bone and cartilage as she bit down. Blood spilled down, staining his dirty uniform. He couldn't cry out, the Cero dying and leaving him in the deafening silence. Gray matter spilled out of his split skull, caught on her teeth, plopping onto the sand next to them. _Not… not again…_

* * *

It was the sharp tang of blood that brought her back, the terrible, warm globs of something sliding down her throat. Her vision blurring for a moment, Amelia blinked a few times, making out the scene before her. She froze, realizing that bits of ripped organs rested in the palms of her hands, shattered bones and shredded flesh scattered around her. Clumps of pink hair mixed with the ooze of blood and bodily fluids. "W…what?!" She could hardly breathe. The sudden urge to vomit overwhelmed her, feeling undigested bits of Granz's body slide back out. She choked on hair, sharp bone…

"What… what happened?" She could barely get the words out, her own disgust overwhelming her. Amelia glanced at Granz, seeing his remains spread across the sand. Bite marks littered his body, his remaining eyes wide in disbelief, lifeless. Another wave of nausea overcame her again, her body spitting up raw flesh.

_It's… like that time_. Memories flooded back, Ulquiorra's mangled body on the asphalt, the look of confusion and… fear_. I… did that… I did…_ Realization penetrated her, petrifying her. _No… no…_

Sand crunched as footsteps drew closer. Looking up, Amelia could see Grimmjow standing over her, his hands deep in his pockets. She tried to stand, her body stiff and her abdomen screaming with pain. "G-Grimm…" She held her stomach, whimpering as she stood up. "Are you o-?" She stopped, seeing the bright glow of his eyes.

He didn't look at her, staring straight up at the looming fortress, watching Shuren's distant form.

"Grimmjow?" Amelia dared to step a bit closer, reaching out. "Hey, what are you…doing?"

"_Stand back_."

It wasn't his voice. This one was calm, deep, in control. Amelia, startled, fell back, stumbling to get a way. She recognized it from before, reverberating through her body. Her eyes went wide again, dust falling from her now-shortened hair. "Wait, it's you again. What the hell are you-?!" But she had little time to ask her question, as he shot upward, practically flying towards the fortress.

* * *

**A Few Moments Prior**

Resting his head in his hand, Shuren watched the chaos below without a care in the world, his green eyes lulling in his head. "This is going nowhere." He yawned, stretching his legs over the trapdoor, glancing up at the Shinigami dangling over the opening. "Your friends aren't as entertaining as I thought they'd be. What a shame."

"Perhaps it won't last much longer, Lord Shuren," Gunjō said. The worm-like growths in his eyes wriggled in agitation, his teeth grinding. "Besides, we are getting a summons from Captain Amagai."

Grimacing, Shuren glared back. "The bastard is summoning us now, of all times?" He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Damned Shinigami! What does he want now?"

"It would appear that Ichigo and Kokutō are close to the fortress. He wants us to bring whatever prisoners we have left with us to greet them."

His head turning, Renji looked surprised. Red hair fell from its ponytail, whipping against his face as he dangled precariously.

Shuren grimaced. "It would have been handy to know this earlier, but no matter." His green eyes shifted to Renji, sporting a smirk on his face. "We at least have this Shinigami left over. Amagai will probably get a kick out of that, won't he?" He reached out, grabbing Renji by the hair and pulling him forward. "I wonder if he'll be more forgiving if it's a seated officer this time."

Gunjō's thin lips formed a clumsy smirk as well. "Perhaps."

"Have you ever met Captain Amagai, Shinigami?" Shuren yanked a little on Renji's hair, watching him squirm.

Between the strain, Renji spat. "Never… he deployed before I entered the academy."

"Oh, what a shame!" He released Renji, letting him dangle wildly. "Amagai's quite the character! From what I heard, it was an entire ordeal that led to his transfer here." He laughed a bit, standing. "It would seem that he and his family _severely_ breached protocol with the Nobles and Central 46. Not quite clear on the details, of course, but still an interesting story nonetheless."

A piercing scream could be heard from below, the chains that hung jangling violently. Intrigued, Shuren glanced down, his smirk turning into a full-on grin. "Well, well! It looks like things are picking up down there!"

* * *

Renji could barely make out what was happening, his vision blurring as he dangled overhead. He could make out Amelia, her body sprawling like a demented creature as she fought against the pink haired Espada. But he couldn't see Grimmjow, the air becoming oppressive. _What the hell is happening down there?!_ He struggled against the chains, trying flutily to find a way out. Nothing would budge.

"Quit struggling, Shinigami." The chain stopped swaying, Shuren grabbing it suddenly. Renji could feel his neck whip to the side, straining as his body came to sudden stop. "Just relax! We're taking you to see some old friends! Don't worry about those two down there! They'll be dead before you know it. Besides, I didn't think Shinigami liked Hollows all that much, especially Espada."

_One finger_. He strained, trying to pierce through the thick chains with his right hand. _If I can free one finger, I can use Kidō. It won't be much, but maybe it'll make a difference. _His face contorted in a grimace. _Either that, or I'll die from the blast. But it's at least something_.

"Amagai is saying we need to come immediately." Gunjō's calm voice cut through his thoughts. "He says it's urgent. No further explanation."

"HE CAN WAIT!" Shuren shouted, baring his teeth. "He is not our master! We don't take orders from him!"

Suddenly, a giant blast fired off below, aiming for the empty horizon below. Pink light illuminated the fortress for what felt like several moments, nearly blinding Renji. He could feel the heat of the blast on his skin, blistering as it reached its zenith, then fading to nothing once more. The ringing in his ears blurred out the shouting, the frantic sounds of the Togabito as they rushed to see what had just happened.

Blood glistened below, that he could see. It was clear that the Espada had fallen, but what surprised him was Amelia. Her hands tore through his corpse, and it appeared that she was ripping off flesh with her teeth. _What the hell!? What is going on?!_ He couldn't look away, his shock freezing him in place.

"THEY DEFEATED GRANZ AND AARONIERRO!" He could make out Shuren's voice now, cutting through the sharp ringing in his ears. "THOSE USELESS, WEAK, PATHETIC…!"

"Lord Shuren…"

"WHAT, GUNJŌ!?"

But it was already too late, Renji could see that.

Red light overtook the fortress, familiar blue hair whipping wildly in the air as he shot upwards. Renji knew it was Grimmjow, but the shock was more from the sheer presence he brought with him. _This pressure is… nothing I've ever felt. What happened down there?_

Everything went white, his body falling. He could feel the air woosh past him, his hair blinding him as he fell. Spots of white crowded his vision, the sky and the ground blending together. Nothing made sense anymore, and he wondered if he had already died at this point.

Renji felt sand push past him as he landed, filling his robes and getting into his exposed eyes and open mouth. He coughed violently, trying to move. The chains were still tight, but he felt a small give.

"RENJI!"

Amelia's voice was faint at first. "RENJI! HEY!" Her shadow fell over him as she reached down to help him. "Hey, you… you alright?" Her hands pulled at the chains, pulling them away from his body and helping him to his feet.

The first thing he noticed was the blood that covered her mouth, dripping down onto her chest. Her teeth were stained red, her nails embedded with rust-colored dirty. Bits of it stuck to her hair, which looked longer than it had been before, brushing over the tips of her ears. The dark circles under her eyes were deeper now, her body more haggard. He couldn't stop staring at her, brushing his hair out of his face. The wind had been knocked out of Renji, his lungs burning.

"It looks like you can stand." She brushed him off, glancing back up at the now-ruined fortress. "Good… good…"

"What… are you?" The words slipped from his mouth, breathy and uncertain. Renji watched her freeze up, her eyes on him again. "You… what did you do to… that Espada?"

Fear, horror, guilt, sorrow; these all passed over her face in quick succession. Her head bent forward, her dirty hands rubbing her upper arms. "I… I…" She began to shake her head slowly, taking a step back. "I don't know."

"Bullshit." He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit. "You know what you did. I could _see it from up **THERE**_!" Emotions flooded over him, filling him with anger, confusion, and a bit of fear. "DID YOU EAT HIM?!"

Amelia said nothing, unable to look at him. Her hands shook, forming fists as she pulled them closer to her body. "I don't know what happened. I don't know…" She hazarded a glance upwards, her eyes wide. She looked traumatized. "I… I've never…"

Bits of the fortress above came crashing down, twisted metal and stone falling into the sand. Realizing they were in danger, Renji grabbed her, vanishing and reappearing several feet away from the wreckage. _I need to find Grimmjow_, he thought, seething. _If I just come back with one of these two idiots, I'll be in deeper shit than I already am._ "You wait here," he said firmly, glancing back at Amelia. "I need to look for that idiot."

Looking up, she pointed. "He's… right there…"

"What are you…?" Turning to see where she was pointing, he watched as Grimmjow's head came into view. The Espada was staggering, holding his head in his hands. Burns and cuts covered his body, but he was relatively unharmed.

Groaning, Grimmjow lifted his head, eyes unfocused. "How… the fuck…?" He seemed to notice the two of them, lurching forward, his teeth clenched. "Oi, you two… what the-?"

"Neither of you have the right to be askin' those questions right now." Renji didn't yell, but his voice carried far. He glared at both of them, trying his best to keep calm. "You're both actin' strange, and until I get some sort of explanation, we're not going anywhere!" He pointed to Amelia, gasping for air. "And we're gonna start with you."

Amelia swallowed, her lips forming a harsh line across her face. She ran a hand through her short dark hair, still very shaken up.

"You need to tell us everything." Renji took a step towards her. "Just what are you?"

"The hell're ya getting' yer panties in a bunch over, Ladybird?" Grimmjow gripped Renji's shoulder, doing his best to stay up right. "We just… save yer ass. And we ain't got the time, if I 'member ya both sayin'." He glared at Amelia as well, giving her a cursory glance. "We gotta get Kurosaki's dumbass 'n head back to Karakura."

"DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT SHE DID?!" Renji pushed Grimmjow off of him. "Do you NOT see the blood all over her mouth? Did you miss it?! She ate that fucking Espada!"

"I saw it." Grimmjow sounded tired, his body hunched forward. Despite his tough demeanor, it was clear that Hell was starting to exhaust him. "But we… can grill her later." Turning to Amelia, he reached out, gripping her head. "Yer back to yer normal self, right, dumbass?"

"Uh, y-yeah…" Amelia nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm… fine now. Though I'm… not sure what really happened." Her brows knitted, her face screwing up as she tasted something awful. Spitting up something unimaginable, she took another ragged breath. "We gotta get out of here. Something's… getting to all of us."

Letting her go, Grimmjow groaned again. "Let's go, Ladybird." He glanced back, straightening his back. "None of us know what the hell happened, so bitchin' ain't gonna get us anywhere. Ya gotta problem, yer gonna have to wait till we get back."

Biting his tongue, Renji glared at the both of them_. He's right, dammit. Where does he get off being right?_ "Fine."

The smell of old blood followed them as they departed, giving Renji a sinking feeling in his gut. _They're both… monsters…_

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this certainly was a doozy of a chapter! If anyone is confused by anything, please feel free to send me a message. I know there was a lot to unpack in this chapter. It's also been a tiring week, so somethings may not be as cohesive as I'd like. But it was fun to write this one! I hope you guys enjoy!


	25. Ch 25 Ghost of You

The paper was mostly a series of wrinkles as Mizuiro ran his fingers over it. Pen ink smeared along the surface of off-white, staining the underside of his thumb. "Got any idea who it is we're gonna see?" Looking up, Mizuiro glanced at Keigo, feeling the bumps shake the underside of his wheelchair. He could see the bridge a little ways behind them, leaving Karakura Town behind them. Naruki City's slight skyline popped up before them, hidden behind the web of street lights and electric lines.

"Not a clue, man." Keigo wiped the sweat from his face on the back of his school shirt sleeve, exhaling as he came to a brief stop. "Can I see that paper again?" Mizuiro handed the limp paper back to Keigo, who grimaced. "Wow, you really did a number on this, didn't you?"

"Sorry, got a bit fidgety." Mizuiro shrugged. "Also, it's humid out, so really it's not all my fault." He shifted in his seat, leaning back a bit. "But it's weird, Mr. Urahara just sending us somewhere like this. He didn't even tell us who it is we're going to see."

Shoving the paper in his pocket, Keigo reached up to put his sweat-soaked hair in a ponytail. The early morning July sun was beginning to scorch the earth, and he thanked whoever was listening above that they were only a block and a half away from their destination. "I mean, yeah. It's pretty weird, but not too abnormal." He began pushing the wheelchair again. "Maybe it's an old friend of his."

"If that were true, I think he'd have told us who it was." Mizuiro crossed his arms, glancing around. Run-down and abandon warehouses lined neatly alongside the main road, cars whipping past them, dangerously close to the sidewalk. The distant sound of the monorail whirred in the distance, clacking along the tracks as it left the station not far away. "Something feels weird about this."

Keigo's face scrunched up. "Why are you so worried about this? Maybe it's just a contact, someone who'll help us out." He grunted a bit as he pushed the wheelchair over a ragged curb, stepping onto the continuing sidewalk. "I don't think Mr. Urahara would have us do something crazy dangerous. We already do too much of that ourselves."

Mizuiro said nothing, his frown deepening a bit more. This still doesn't feel right, he thought. It feels like we're walking into something… messy. The clicking sound of his wheels remained, mingling with the white noise as they turned the corner and onto a shadier lane.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a grungy apartment complex. Boarded-up windows and bars welcomed them. Overfilled mailboxes decorated the drab plaster walls. Paint-chipped doors lined the rusted balconies, resident names rubbed out on a few. Red eviction notices stood out against a few, rustling limply in the heat. The place was a dump, and both boys were shocked to find that the address could be found here.

"Wait, you sure that's what it says?" Keigo said, squinting his eyes. "Who the hell could Mr. Urahara know from here?"

"My worry is how we're gonna get up the stairs." Mizuiro grimaced, annoyed. It was something he still wasn't used to, the inconvenience of daily tasks to some degree or the other. "Would it be too much to hope for an elevator?"

"Uh, well, the apartment number is 15, so maybe… maybe we'll be lucky and it'll be on the first floor!" Squaring his shoulders, Keigo began to wheel Mizuiro through the pothole ridden parking lot. Weeds poked up through the cracks in the asphalt, brushing against Keigo's legs as he began to pass the doors, counting down. "Seven, eight, nine…"

It was the second to last apartment, bent bars over the windows and a poorly running air conditioning unit whirring behind them, rattling along the metal. The mail slot in front was stuff with old newspapers and the blinds were deeply yellowed. "This is it." Mizuiro looked back at Keigo again. "You knock."

"W-why me?!"

"Dunno. Just feel like you're more up for it."

"Gee, thanks."

For whatever reason, Keigo looked nervous. Mizuiro couldn't blame him. There was a weird pit in his stomach. _Maybe it's because we're on the clock, _he thought_. This isn't exactly the best situation to be in_. But he knew it was more than that. Taking a deep breath, Keigo knocked three times, taking a quick step back.

What sounded like a toddler's cry could be heard faintly through the door. _Rrraaaugh!_ This surprised them both, causing them to glance at each other in shock. "Was… that a kid?" Keigo whispered, gripping the handles of the wheelchair tightly.

"Sure sounded like it." Mizuiro sat forward a bit, trying to listen. He could hear shuffling, things falling over as something moved inside.

The door over opened suddenly, startling them both. An old woman stepped out, holding a basket of what looked like laundry in her gnarled arms. She gave both boys a look of confusion, closing the door behind her. "Huh, never seen you two 'round here before. You guys here fillin' in for that foreign girl?"

Exchanging glances again, their confusion deepened. "I'm… uh, yeah. Yes." Mizuiro tried to roll with it, nodding his head purposefully. "Yes, we're subbing her out this week. She's out sick."

"Forgot her name, but she's a nice girl." The woman managed a smile amid the harsh wrinkles on her face. "Coming to check on that child every few weeks. Not many could handle the task. And that man…" She glanced at the apartment they stood in front of, her lips pursing in disgust. "A right creep, that man. Don't know what business they have together, but it's not really any of my concern." She turned away, shuffling along the sidewalk. "Take care, you two. Tell that girl I hope she recovers."

The door in front of them began to creak a bit, the sounds of locks coming undone spooking them a bit. Mizuiro held his breath, his hands gripping the armrests. _Just what the hell is going on here?_ But he had little time to chicken out before the door swung open, staring at a tall, lanky man in a gray robe, his thin face sporting a wide toothy grin. Silver hair hung just below his jaw, coiling along his neck as he tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, if it ain't Amelia, comin' to… see us… again." The grin on his face lessened a bit, his squinting eyes opening. Sky blue irises reflected the confused faces of Keigo and Mizuiro, leaving them all in a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Well, this is quite the surprise."

Keigo's eyes widened a bit, finally realizing who this was. "You're… you're one of Aizen's guys, right?" He squinted, trying his best to think. "Can't remember your name, but I remember seeing you."

"Gin Ichimaru." Mizuiro spoke up, his eyes locked on the man. "I remember you. You're supposed to be dead." His eyes narrowed a bit, the normal small smile on his face cracking a bit. _Or at least that's what Urahara told me,_ he thought.

The look of surprise on Gin's face faded a bit, his arms receding into the cavernous sleeves of his robes. His lips parted into a smile, his shoulders shaking as he laughed a bit. "So I've heard!" His voice was slick, coated in oil. It rubbed Mizuiro the wrong way. "But, as ya can see, I'm fit as a fiddle!" He shrugged a bit, head lulling to the side. "Ya know, mostly." His eyes closed, curving up as his dark lashes shut them out completely. "But what interests me is that two kids like yerselves know anythin' about lil ol' me. I'm guessin' Kisuke sent you my way?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Keigo swallowed, sweat rolling down his neck and soaking into his collar. "He said he needed you to come down to the shop."

Gin's smile widened a bit more, which both surprised and startled Mizuiro. _He feels like a snake._ A shudder went down his spine. _He could swallow us whole if he wanted. _His eyes looked past Gin, seeing a small, blonde-haired person peering from behind the door. Violet eyes met his, blinking slowly. _So, there is a kid here_…

"Oh, really? Well, why didn't he just send Amelia to come get us?" Gin crossed his arms now, long thin fingers tapping his forearms. "Didn't think Kisuke was in the habit of sendin' random kids my way. 'Sides, Amelia's my… _good friend_. She wouldn't miss a chance to come see us! Don't tell me she got too busy?"

"_Aaaaaugh… Aaamela…_"

The blonde head peaked out more, revealing a chubby, freckled faced boy. He stood in the doorway, his white robes disheveled and his eyes darting, looking for something. Confusion filled those lavender eyes, followed by disappointment. "Am…Amela… naugh hearrrgh." His tongue poked between his snaggle teeth, sliding back into his mouth as he reached up for Gin's sleeve. His shoulders drooped a bit.

"Aw, don't look so sad, Weiss!" Gin ruffled the unruly blonde mop of hair. "I'm sure we'll be seein' her soon." He looked up, his smile frozen in place. "Why don't ya two come in for a second, eh? It's swelterin' out and ya look like ya walked a bit."

Mizuiro wanted to say no. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to get away from this man. The energy he exuded was slimey, gross. But Keigo's words rang in his head. Mr. Urahara wouldn't send us to something or someone too dangerous. Sighing, he nodded. "Sure, why not." He glanced back at Keigo, who gave him a small nod. "Thanks."

The dark apartment smelled of must and stagnant water. Yellowish stains rippled across the white walls, and the carpet beyond the entryway was stained and gray. Other than that, the place was pretty empty, minus a small couch by the window, a table in the far corner, and two futons near the kitchen. Mizuiro could already feel the dust lining his nose as soon as he entered, holding back a sneeze. He could hear Keigo slipping off his shoes, pushing him further into the living room.

"Sorry, it ain't a pretty sight, but I try to keep it clean." Gin strode past them, walking into the kitchen. "Ya two kids need anythin' to drink?"

Keigo cleared his throat. "Can… can I have some water, please?"

"Same for me." Mizuiro could feel the child's eyes staring holes into the side of his head, humming one low, monotonous note under his breath. He turned, causing the child to blink.

"Ya got it! Give me just a sec!" They could hear ceramic tapping against wood and a faucet turning on.

Mizuiro rolled himself over to the table, sliding down to the mat at the far side. Keigo joined not that long after, pushing the wheelchair out of the way. His shoulders were tense, his eyes darting wildly. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," he muttered, leaning against the table.

Saying nothing, Mizuiro watched as the child sat across from him, crossing his legs loosely. His mouth sat open, head tilting to the side. "Awgh… Wargh." It sounded like he was trying to form coherent speech, but his tongue was too heavy in his mouth. "Graaaaah…"

"What's your name?" Mizuiro tried to sound friendly, sporting his familiar smile.

His eyes lighting up, the child seemed pleased. He pointed to himself, straining a bit. "W…Wondaaaa… weeeeeeish…" The boy swallowed, trying again. "Wondaweish!"

"Wonderweiss, ya makin' friends already?" Gin set two beige mugs on the table, sitting next to Wonderweiss. He smiled genuinely this time, ruffling the child's hair once again. "Look at ya! Bet Amelia'd be real proud, eh?"

Wonderweiss giggled, babbling to himself. "Amelaaaa… Amelaaa!"

"Sorry, the kid's still learnin' to talk." Gin leaned forward, resting his head on the back of his folded hands. "He's normally bit more subdued, so I'm a bit surprised he's takin' such a likin' to ya both." He raised a thin finger, his brows raising a bit. "Oh, that's right. I ain't got yer names yet."

Swallowing his water, Mizuiro exhaled. "I'm Mizuiro Kojima." He nodded towards Keigo, who was still mid drink. "That's my friend Keigo Asano. We're… _good friends_ with Mr. Urahara. Amelia, too."

"Yeah, how do you know Amelia?" Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Keigo set his now-empty mug on the table. "The lady next door says she comes over every so often?"

Laughing, Gin leaned his head back a bit. "Ah, Mrs. Nishimura bein' nosy as always. A lovely woman." Silver hair draped over his shoulders, shifting as he moved. "Amelia and I were good buddies back in Las Noches, ya see. She's the reason I'm still alive, more'r'less." He shrugged, his hands outstretched slightly. "What more can I say, really?"

_Good buddies, huh?_ Mizuiro lifted an eyebrow. _Probably not, but that doesn't really matter right now._

"Tell me, where's our mutual pal at?" He leaned forward, coiling over the table. "I'm surprised she didn't join ya."

Keigo spoke up first. "She's uh… well, she's-."

"Busy." Mizuiro cut him off, taking another gulp of water. "She's got some things to attend to. I'm sure she would've loved to come."

The smile on Gin's face sharpened a bit, his jaw tightening. "That job of her's keepin' her?"

Mizuiro shrugged. "Something like that."

For a moment, Gin's eyes opened just a tad. Their gazes met, hold steady. The atmosphere in the room grew tense, making Keigo exceptionally uncomfortable. Even Wonderweiss paused his babbles, staring at the two.

"Ya know, I may've just met ya, Mizuiro Kojima…" The words slithered between Gin's teeth, his thin face tightening as he spoke. "… but I dare say we're gonna get along _just fine_. Don'tcha think?"

The thin, neutral smile on Mizuiro's face split into a toothy grin, his eyes closing. He lifted his mug in mock salute, laughing a bit. "Oh, I'm sure we will." With one final motion, he drank the remaining water, setting the mug on the table gently. "I think we should get going. Wouldn't wanna keep Mr. Urahara waiting. Right, Keigo?"

Keigo tensed up a bit, his lips forming a nervous grin. "U-uh, y-yeah! Time's a-wastin'!" He stood up quickly, grabbing Mizuiro's wheelchair. With a bit of help, Mizuiro was seated again, adjusting himself as Keigo made sure the wheels were unlocked.

"Kids, always in a hurry these days." Gin sighed, standing now. "Weiss, ya ready to go on a little trip?" He reached his hand out toward Wonderweiss, who seemed a bit confused. "Time for a walk, kiddo. Com'on."

Taking Gin's hand, a tiny smile crossed Wonderweiss' face. "Waaaaalcu!" He tried to repeat the word, muttering it to himself as they came to the entryway.

Watching as Gin slipped Wonderweiss' sandals on his feet, Mizuiro felt Keigo pull him out the front door and out into the oppressive heat once again. By now, the asphalt had heated up to unbearable levels, warping the air and leaving them to breathe in hot, thick oxygen. He could already feel the sweat starting to form under his shirt once again.

Gin locked the door, leaving them with a weak click before turning to face them. His wide grin remained on his face. "Let's get goin'. I'd use flash step, but I ain't allowed out of my Gigai. Kisuke's orders."

"Not a problem," Mizuiro assured.

They didn't get far before they ran into Gin's neighbor again. Mrs. Nishimura came shuffling out of the dim, dusty walkway that led to the laundry room, glaring at Gin. Her lips were pressed in a severe frown, her dark eyes watching them carefully.

"Mrs. Nishimura!" Gin paused, exclaiming dramatically as he gave her a wave and a slight bow. "Ya look wonderful today, as always! I trust yer doin' well?" Wonderweiss peered from around Gin, giving her a small wave, babbling happily.

She mumbled something under her breath as she looked away, turning down the walkway back towards her apartment. "Creep," she said aloud. "Cretin."

"And just as pleasant," Gin said, chuckling. "Always a pleasure seein' her."

"You, uh, seem popular around here." Keigo pushed Mizuiro out into the sunlight, squinting as they walked across the parking lot. "Do all your neighbors love you this much?"

"She's my only neighbor really." Gin shrugged. "People come'n'go all the time, so we see new faces all the time. She's been then for decades, I think."

"A-ah. I see."

It was quiet for several moments, leaving the sounds of cars racing past and Wonderweiss' sing-song babbling to fill in the vacuum of silence. The bridge between Naruki and Karakura could be seen, hazy in the humid summer morning.

"It was the Hogyoku that gotcha, wasn't it?" Gin's voice startled them a bit. He didn't look at either of them, keeping pace as they walked down the sidewalk. "Yer legs, I mean. I know none of Kurosaki's friends were in wheelchairs before we invaded."

Mizuiro stared at Gin for a moment, trying to gauge what to say. His hands rested a few inches from the amputation sites, clenching a bit. "It was." He looked away, his smile turning to a slight frown. "I was pulled out just before it could swallow me whole."

"Lucky kid." He raised his head towards the sky, beads of sweat forming on his pale skin. "Seems like Amelia ain't the only one missin' a few limbs, then."

"Why are you living out here?" Mizuiro couldn't help himself. The question had been burning at the back of his mind since meeting Gin. "Did Mr. Urahara set you up to live out here? It doesn't make sense, especially since you're not only a traitor but one of Aizen's lackeys."

Gin's eyebrows raised a bit, his hand lifting to wipe sweat away. "Hit a chord, did I?" He exhaled through his nose, chuckling. "I think what ya really wanted to ask was why yer friends didn't kill me." He glanced down at Mizuiro, smirking. "Am I right, Kojima?" His eyes going dark, Mizuiro said nothing.

From behind, Keigo watched, wondering if he should do anything. Out of habit, he checked his ring, seeing if he had gathered any spiritual energy. Purple and red marbled the black surface, swirling as it absorbed in the ring. It wasn't a lot, but he felt confident he could diffuse a situation enough to make a run for it if he needed to.

"I dunno, guess I was lucky." Gin shrugged, pulling Wonderweiss away from the edge of the sidewalk, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If it weren't for Amelia, I don't think I'd be alive. Probably would've die from blood loss or somethin'. Then Urahara figured I'd be useful for one reason or another. Then they stuck me with Weiss here and we've just… I guess we've been waitin' to see what's next." His smile seemed a little sad now, his shoulders sagging just a bit. "I know that ain't the kinda answer yer lookin' for, but it's the best I got."

"Who's the kid, if you don't mind me asking?" Keigo leaned in, catching a glance at Wonderweiss as he tried in vain to grab a beetle off the sidewalk.

"Oh, him?" Gin glanced down at Wonderweiss, patting his shoulder. "He's an Arrancar."

"Him? An Arrancar?" Keigo looked shocked.

"Doesn't look like it with a gigai on, but he's a powerful one, too."

"Graaaaah!" Wonderweiss interjected, waving a picked weed in the air. "Aauugh grah!"

Even Mizuiro was shocked. "Really? Is that why they stuck you with him?"

"That's part of it, probably. But he was almost dead, too."

"Amelia healed him?"

"Nope, it was a Captain, actually!" Gin shook his head. "Good ol' Captain Unohana. I gotta say, I was shocked. I mean, she's in charge of the Medical squadron, but for her to take interest in the kid…" He paused, his expression pensive. "Well, it tells me that she might be keepin' him round for personal reasons."

"Not to sound… mean, but is that why he can't speak?" Mizuiro's eyes were filled with curiosity and concern.

Gin's face darkened a bit, his grip on Wonderweiss tightening for a split second. "Nah. It was Aizen who made 'im this way." Wonderweiss looked up, concern in his lavender eyes. "Made this kid just to be a weapon. Didn't think he needed to speak, think or feel. Yet, somehow, he tries his best to do all three." He took a deep breath. "Like I said, strong kid."

"Raaaaagh!"

_The way he talks about Aizen, kinda makes it sound like he hates the guy_. Mizuiro looked off into the distance, contemplating. _Not what I expected. I thought that his followers would defend him, but I guess this guy had other reasons._

"Is Kurosaki gonna be… too _busy_ to see us today, too?" Gin's smirk returned, giving them a knowing look. "Seems like people're too busy since the war ended."

"Yeah, he's out too."

"That's too bad. I was lookin' forward to seein' him again."

The bridge towered overhead, shadows passing over them as the beams blocked the sun. The asphalt vibrated as cars passed by, the gentle roar of the water below balancing it out. Karakura Town waited for them on the other side, bustling as morning began to creep towards early afternoon.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier**

Orihime hummed to herself as she sat on the bus, digging through the bag of clothes she'd just picked up at the small store_. These should be so cute!_ Her lips formed a slight smile, her hair brushing over her face as she tilted her head. _Too bad Tatsuki couldn't go with us to find some new clothes…_ Her stomach sank a bit, her smile faltering a bit.

"Would you quit rustling around in that bag?" Riruka's voice was tinged with irritation. "You've been digging around like crazy and it's annoying." She leaned into her seat, scrolling through her phone listlessly.

Blushing, Orihime let the bag settle beside her. "Oh, s-sorry, Riruka!"

Her magenta eyes narrowing, Riruka glared at her for a moment. "Are you always this chipper?" She swiped her thumb across her phone screen in one swift motion, text flying upwards quickly. "If I'm gonna be stuck with you for a while, maybe you should tone it back a bit. It's annoying."

The smile on Orihime's face lessened a bit, her gray eyes wide. "U-um… sure! Sorry, Riruka."

"And stop saying sorry so much."

"Oh, sorr- um, right! Got it."

The bus shook a bit, Orihime's head swaying a bit as she sat in silence. That is, until she felt something moving in her bag. It was a light jolt, something soft punching outward repeatedly. At first, Orihime thought she was imagining it, her brows furrowing for a moment_. What… is that?_ Her hand hovered over her bag, unsure if she should look inside. All seemed normal for a moment, causing her to question herself. Then another small bulge appeared near the zipper, followed by a muffled grunt of frustration.

Quickly, she zipped open the bag, a small yellow head popping out, two black button eyes glimmering. "Kon?!" Orihime whispered, looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching. "Kon, what are you…? How'd you get in my bag?" She tried not to look too odd, pulling her bag close to her.

"Orihime!" Kon's voice was raspy as he tried to keep his voice low. "Thank god, I thought I was gonna suffocate in there. I've been in here for a while now!" He brushed crumbs off his fuzzy plush torso, letting them tumble out onto the bus cushions. "You really need to clean out your bag more often. Too many receipts at the bottom."

Her face was warm as she could feel embarrassment creeping over her. _I can't talk to Kon out in the open,_ she thought. _People are going to think I'm insane! Plus… Riruka might yell at me again if she thinks I'm being weird. _

"Hey, Orihime." Kon tapped her on the thigh, looking past her to see Riruka. "Who's that girl? I don't recognize her. She a new friend?"

Confused, Orihime glanced at Riruka, partially relieved that she's put headphones in. "Kon, that's Riruka." She placed her arm near him, to block him out from the other passengers. "I've known her since elementary school. You should know who she is."

It was Kon's turn to look confused, his stitched eyebrow rising. "Uh, Orihime, I've never heard of a Riruka before." He blinked, getting a second look at Riruka before he said anything more. "Yeah, never seen her before either. I know Tatsuki's an old friend, but… not her."

"What are you talking about?" Orihime could feel eyes on her, doing her best to look normal. "I've known her since…" She paused, her eyes narrowing_. I've known Riruka since I was… wait, when did we meet?_ She racked her brain, recounting the hazy memories. "Since… I moved to Karakura Town, I think." _That sounds about right_.

Kon seemed more concerned than confused now, staring at Orihime for a moment. His felt paw scratched the side of his head, as if trying to think. "Are… are you okay, Orihime?"

The question struck her in a weird way. "What do you mean?"

"There's no way you know that girl, Orihime. You've never talked about her at all." He waved his plush arms frantically. "Hell, I don't think Tatsuki's mentioned her once. I've never met her. Orihime, what's going-?"

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Riruka pulled a headphone out of her ear, glaring at Orihime again. She glanced down where Orihime's bag sat, watching as Orihime positioned her hand over the opening.

Her face going bright red, Orihime turned towards her, laughing nervously. "U-um… well, I was talking to… myself!" She lifted a hand, waving it slowly. "I was t-trying to remind myself of w-what to… buy at the grocery store later!"

"You don't just have a grocery list?"

"Oh… um, I do. It's just…"

Before she could realize what was happening, Orihime watched as Riruka reached over her and grabbed her bag, pulling it away from her protective grip. "H-hey!" She froze in place, watching Riruka reach inside and pull out Kon's motionless form. His black button eyes were dull, reflecting Riruka's inquisitive eyes.

"I didn't know you still had such… _odd_ taste in animal plushies." Riruka held Kon above the bag, her lips pursed in a grimace. "Where did you even buy this little guy? And why do you carry him around with you?" She snorted a bit, shooting Orihime a bemused glance. "Don't tell me he's your good luck charm or something."

Orihime reached out, grabbing Kon gently and pulling him towards her chest. "H-his name's Kon," she said in a weak voice. "And I think he's cute! Look at him! Besides, you have a ton of plushies at your place!" She leaned towards Riruka, trying to fish her bag away from her.

Rolling her eyes, Riruka let her take her bag back. "Yeah, but they're _actually_ cute. _That_ looks like something from a lost and found box." She laughed, flicking the white button on Kon's torso. A squeak was her only response. "And I'm not the one who talks quietly to plushies tucked in her bag. In public, no less."

Placing Kon back in her bag, Orihime sighed. "Sorr- uh…" She cleared her throat, trying her best to calm down. "I guess I just… have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, like what?" Riruka turned off her phone, flipping her magenta pigtails as she turned in her seat. "Or, maybe I should say… like _whom_?" She grinned this time, relishing in Orihime's embarrassment. "Maybe you're still thinking about that Kurosaki boy you never shut up about, huh?"

"N-no! Oh, no, I'm-!"

"Oh, come on, Orihime. Don't tell me you still haven't tried to confess your feelings yet!"

Orihime looked away, cradling her bag. "W-well, uh… no, not yet." Her eyes narrowed a bit, her hair falling over her face.

Riruka's face fell. "Look, if you don't confess to him, I'll have to snatch him up for myself." Her cheeks turned bright pink, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "He's so hot that I'm surprised no one's snatched him up yet!"

"I've been trying to!" Orihime leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "Tatsuki's been on my case about it, too. I just… I don't know. It never feels like the right time." Her hands gripped the bag, her fingers sinking into the soft brown faux leather. "You know what I mean, Riruka?"

Riruka laughed out loud, drawing attention to herself. "Not at all!" She tossed her hair flippantly, examining her perfectly manicured nails. "If I want something, I do all I can to make it happen. Walking up to a boy and confessing your feelings is nothing in the grand scheme of things."

"But it's just -."

Raising a finger to Orihime's face, Riruka cut her off again. "In this world, you must be firm in your desires, Orihime. Haven't I told you this before?" She hung her hands limply, shaking them from side to side. "You can't just go through life hoping things will happen to you. _You_ happen to _them_." She extended her hands outward, her brows lowering. "Survival of the fittest. Don't just live your life passively."

Orihime was speechless, staring at the space Riruka's hands once were. Her shoulders sagged a bit, the gray in her eyes deepening a bit. _She's probably right_, she thought_. It's not like I've come out and said it yet. So why do I feel so… defeated already? Why haven't I…?_

* * *

Flashes of a cold winter's day cut into her thoughts. The sky was gray, her legs were pumping fast as she ran down the street. _I'm going to tell him_. She remembered the way her cheeks warmed up at the thought. _After everything, I think I can finally do it. _She turned a corner, drawing closer. _Then I can tell Tatsuki all about it! She'll be so proud of me, being so brave!_

There he is! She smiled broadly, stopping for a moment to catch her breath, but she could see him, his shock of orange hair standing out against the bleak December sky_. Alright, Orihime, you got this! _She took a deep breath, feeling the icy air sting her lungs. _You faced Espada and Arrancar; you can face Ichigo Kurosaki! You can!_

Orihime opened her eyes, running closer, her footsteps muffled. _He's so close… _Her smile widened, her excitement heating her up. _He's so close, so close… so…_

She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart in her throat. Ichigo hadn't been alone.

_What is this?_

She looked closer, seeing a figure there. It was hard to see who it was. But there they were, standing near Ichigo. _Wait, who is that?_

There was a smile on his face_. Ichigo…_ Orihime felt the cold seep in for the first time. It sank through her coat and cut through her skin, hitting the bone. _He's… not alone… _But she couldn't see the face of the person he was talking to. Their face was blocked out, an empty void.

_I can't see… I can't… who are you smiling at, Ichigo? Why does my heart hurt so much?_

Orihime fell to her knees, the world becoming colder by the second.

_Why can't you smile at me like that, Ichigo?_

She watched him take their hand, laughing.

_Why?!_

* * *

"Helloooooooo?" Riruka's hand waved slowly in front of her face, trying to get Orihime's attention. "Earth to Orihimeeeee! You there?"

Shaking herself, Orihime jumped a little_. What was that? _She looked around, seeing the bus stopped at a station. People walked past, making their way to the door. _Was I just… dreaming? That felt so real._ "Oh, hey, Riruka… Sorry, I must've-."

Riruka placed a hand against Orihime's forehead. "You're acting really strange. Are you getting sick or something?" She squinted, staring Orihime down. "At first you were just acting kinda skiddish and weird, talking to your stuffed lion; now you're spacing out mid conversation."

_Am I really being that weird?_ She bit her lip slightly, looking away. _I mean, today's going pretty normally, but I feel like I'm losing memories. I feel like there's something… missing…_ "I'm fine, Riruka." She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I promise! Maybe… maybe I just need a good night's sleep after everything tonight. Once we get to your place, I'll just take it easy so I'll be good for dinner tonight."

"Good." Riruka pulled away, leaning back in her chair. "We don't need you staring off into space when we have dinner tonight. Tsukishima's gonna want to have you at your best."

_Mr. Tsukishima._ Orihime's smile widened a bit. _Yeah, I definitely don't want to let him down._ Not after all he's done for me. "You're right. Sorry to make you worry like that."

"It's fine, just stop talking to your stuffed lion like that."

Orihime laughed. "Alright." _Sorry, Kon_. She patted the bag. I'll make it up to you later.

The ride across the bridge was quick, their station arriving faster than Orihime had anticipated.

_Naruki City, Station 1. Naruki City, Station 1. Please do not block the aisle. Thank you._

Summer humidity stuck to Orihime's skin as she followed behind Riruka, making their way to Xcution's headquarters_. I hope Chad and Tatsuki say yes, _she thought. _It'd be so good to have them with us. We could learn so much about our powers finally!_ _I think Tatsuki would like it especially._ She remembered the way Tatsuki had looked at her before they parted ways that morning. She'd looked so… sad. Disappointed. _Why? Don't you want to learn more, Tatsuki? Don't you trust me? _She felt her throat tighten a bit, her arms folding.

"Pssst, Orihime!"

She could hear Kon whispering from her bag.

"Orihime, where're we going?"

"Shh, Kon. Wait until we're alone, okay?" She tried her best to keep her voice down. "Please be patient, okay?"

Deep morning shadows washed over them as they approached the door, Riruka rapping on the door lightly with her knuckles. "I hope that idiot hears us this time," she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to have to climb in through the back."

"Aw, be nice to Moe!" Orihime chuckled a bit. "He was in the bathroom last time, remember?"

"He should be paying attention to his phone, too! I texted him like fifty times to come unlock the door!"

With an ungraceful shove, the door opened, revealing a grumpy Moe. "I can hear you from inside, you know!" He glared at Riruka, seething. "Next time I'll just leave you outside to rot! Tell Mr. Tsukishima it was an intruder trying to get in, got it!"

"Try it!" Riruka strode past him, nose in the air. "I'll shrink you and put you inside one of my Polly Pocket sets, don't think I won't!"

"WHY YOU-!"

"Hey, Moe!" Orihime gave the boy a small wave, flashing him a kind smile. "Thanks for letting us in. It's good to be back." She gave him a small bow before following Riruka.

Moe's face was redder than a tomato, his screaming turning into stuttering. "U-uh, hey, Orihime. D-don't mention it. Sorry I took so long!" He closed the door as quickly as he could, trying his best to keep pace with her. "Hey, s-so, I was wondering if you'd be free sometime this weekend. Um, I wanted to -."

An arm slithered over Orihime's shoulder, yanking her forward. "She's not going to go on a date with you, knuckle head." Riruka stuck her tongue out at him, holding Orihime close. "She's already got her eye on another guy. Besides, she and I are gonna be hanging out this weekend!"

"RIRUKA, YOU BITCH!" Moe shouted after them, running up behind the both of them. "I-it wasn't a date! I j-just wanted to know i-if she was down to hang out this weekend is all!" But his voice faltered at the end, his head hanging low.

"Suuuuuure you were." Riruka opened the door to the living room, the warm light greeting them. "Well, it's not gonna happen either way. Try again some other time, maybe."

"Sorry, Moe." Orihime clasped her hands in front of her, trying to make him feel better. "We can hang out sometime, though! Maybe next weekend!"

"R-really?!"

Riruka looked past Orihime, giving him a death glare. "Nope, she's with me next weekend as well!"

"Dammit, Riruka! That's not fair!"

"Now, now, you two." Giriko's low voiced carried over from the kitchen, his back turned to them. He stood near the sink, drying glassware slowly, methodically. "There's not need to cause such ruckus. Tsukishima may not be here, but it would be best to use your indoor voices."

Riruka stuck her tongue out at Moe again. "Sorry, Giriko. Moe started it."

Moe opened his mouth to protest, but caught sight of Giriko's stern glance, thinking the better of it. "Where is Mr. Tsukishima, anyway? He didn't tell me he was heading out today."

"He's getting things ready for dinner tonight." Raising a glass, Giriko inspected it, his reflection warped in the wet, pristine glass. "And he told me to inform all of you to say put. He wants everything to be perfect for tonight."

A scoff could be heard from the other side of the room. "Perfect, for those two ungrateful brats." Jackie strode into the room, leaving the door to the staircase open. "As if they're even worth the effort at this point." She glanced at Orihime before sliding onto one of the sofas. "No offence, Orihime. It's just your friend there left a few pretty hefty bruises."

"Sorry about that again, Jackie." Orihime rubbed the back of her neck. "Tatsuki's just not one to trust too easily. I'm sure she'll change her mind! She and Chad would be perfect for Xcution!"

"Sure, yeah." Tipping her hat over her face, Jackie nestled in. "Let's hope they actually decided to join us this time. Otherwise, thing's might get a bit awkward."

_Awkward_. The word hit Orihime wrong. _Jackie's just joking_. She tried to reassure herself, fighting off the bad feelings associated. _It's just a joke. Right?_

"Jackie, please stop." Giriko sighed from the kitchen. "You're making our guest… uncomfortable."

"My bad." Jackie waved her hand. "Ignore me, Orihime. It's just been a tiring day."

Before she could say a word, Orihime was dragged forward. "Come on, slowpoke. Let's get some rest. Besides, we've gotta try our new clothes on!" She nearly tripped going into Riruka's room, hearing the door slam and the lights flicker on.

Pink walls surrounded them, covered in posters, embroidery hoops, bows, and various items all neatly hung. Plushies littered the floors; shelves lined one wall with toys, books and other things. It was like a giant playroom, with a princess-styled bed in the corner and red carpet stretching to all corners. It was cuteness paradise.

"D-did you get more toys since last time I was here, Riruka?" Orihime looked around, picking up a bunny plush from the floor. "There's so many plush toys here today." She played with the bunny's white ears, squishing it gently between her fingers. _So cute! I bet…_ She stopped, staring at the bunny_. Wait, who was I just thinking of?_ _There was someone I knew who loved bunnies? Especially Chappy the bunny. Who… who was it again?_

Riruka strode past, flicking on the lights of her full-length mirror. "Yeah, I picked up a few yesterday. I found this little toy store in downtown Naruki that was having a sale. Aren't they cute?" She didn't sound enthusiastic, pulling out her clothes. "Now, hurry up. We gotta try these on."

Setting the bunny down next to her purse, Orihime laughed. "Right, sorry." She didn't notice as the zipper moved, Kon's eyes peering through for just a moment before bolting out of the bag and disappearing into the mound of plushies.

Taking her hat of, Riruka handed Orihime her bag. "I don't think I actually saw what you got, but I hope that girl at the store helped you out." She scoffed, unzipping the back of her dress. "She was a real airhead, but she helped me last time, so I'm hoping she helped you just fine."

_The girl from the boutique_. Orihime remembered the look of sadness in that girl's eyes. _What was her name again? Ash?_ Slowly, she pulled out her blue dress, holding it up to her body. _I wonder if we really had met before. I feel like my mind's fighting against itself lately. I'll feel bad if we do actually know each other. _"What do you think of this, Riruka? Isn't it-?" She paused, flushing as she realized that Riruka was pulling her clothes off. She was down to her bra and underwear, not caring that Orihime was watching.

Magenta eyes shot her way, staring at her from the mirror. Riruka gave her a confused look. "Why do you look so flustered? We've gotten undressed in front of each other before." She set her dress over the back of a chair, bending down to reach into her bag. "Come on, get a grip, Orihime."

_H-have we? _She rarely dressed in front of others. She wasn't even sure if she dressed in front of Tatsuki. _No, I always get dressed in the bathroom when she comes over._ She looked away, trying her best not to stare. "R-right!"

"Really? You're acting like you've never seen another woman naked before." Riruka put her hands on her hips, holding her new shirt in her hands. "What's with you? Now you're making me feel weird."

Orihime hid behind her dress, trying to hide her blushing face. "I'm sorry, Riruka! I… I just…" She turned away, fumbling with her own shirt. "It's nothing!"

"Is it my stunning beauty or are you just really _that _innocent?" She heard Riruka shuffling, pulling her shirt on. "I mean, I've seen you getting dressed in front of me before. It's not that big a deal." She paused, groaning. "Fiiiine, I'll turn around."

"Th-thank you, Riruka." Letting out a shaky breath, Orihime slowly pulled off her clothes. "Sorry, I… guess it's been a while." She dropped her clothes to the side, sliding the dress over her head.

"Orihime, if you can't look at a woman's naked body, how are you gonna handle looking at Ichigo shirtless?"

The question nearly paralyzed Orihime, her head halfway out of the head hole of her dress. Ichigo… shirtless… She suddenly grew very hot, her heart racing. Holy crap, I… can't be thinking of that now!

She could hear Riruka laughing. "I'm almost jealous of how cute you look when flustered. It's… so annoying. Also, if I had a body like yours, I'd literally never be embarrassed of getting undressed in front of other people." She glanced at Orihime's chest, comparing it to her own. "But I'm not really one for getting fake boobs. The surgery sounds like a hassle."

Orihime twirled around in her dress, smiling. _This is even cuter on!_ She rubbed her upper arms, thinking_. I wonder if… Ichigo would think so, too._ The thought made her sad suddenly, her heart sinking a bit. She saw his hand enveloping another person's, smiling at someone else… _Ichigo_.

"Wow, that actually looks amazing on you." Riruka stood next to Orihime, wearing a magenta dress shirt with heart-shaped buttons and a Peter Pan color, with a pink scallop hemmed skirt to match. "I guess that girl at the shop really hit it on the nose again. It matches your hair and brings out your eyes." She ran her fingers through Orihime's hair, grazing over the pin that sat in near her ears. "I don't see why Ichigo doesn't just fall at your feet. It's his loss, honestly, if he doesn't accept your confession. You could have any guy you want, looking like that. Or girl."

Orihime smiled a little, lightening up a bit. "I'm glad you like it. I don't buy too many new clothes too often, so thank you for getting it for me."

"Don't sweat it." Riruka adjusted her outfit in the mirror, turning from side to side. "Besides, Tsukishima's asked me to help you out. So, you really should be thanking him."

"I'll be sure to do that." Orihime twirled a bit, giggling to herself. She felt the weird sadness from before slip away, enjoying the moment. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so… free. Happy. "I guess I just needed a day like this today. Things have been feeling a bit… meh lately."

Stopping mid-unbutton, Riruka glanced at her again, her eyes soft this time. "Maybe that's why you're so off. What's been going on with you? I mean, really? You can tell me." She tilted her head, frowning a bit. "You're kinda worrying me. I bet Tatsuki's worried as well, you know."

_Tatsuki._ Come to think of it, Orihime had noticed Tatsuki asking more and more if she was alright. She sighed, grabbing folds of the dress in her hands. "I've… been having weird dreams, so I haven't really been sleeping well. My… grades at school aren't doing well, so my aunt keeps sending less money my way." She paused, feeling that familiar sadness settled in. It was as if she had done her best not to think about these things, trying her best to seem happy. "And… I just feel so isolated from everyone else. I've been seeing a lot of Tatsuki, but… I feel like she's getting tired of hanging out with me all the time."

"Who, Tatsuki?" Riruka scoffed again, hand on her hip and leaning to the side. "Orihime, Tatsuki would jump in front of a train for you. Hell, you're probably the only thing that has her even considering joining Xcution. There's no way she's getting tired of you." She leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Tatsuki probably likes you more than just a friend. If you weren't so hung up on Kurosaki, I'd tell you to get with Tatsuki instead."

Orihime's eyes went wide. "W-what?!" She flushed again, looking into the mirror. "Oh, come on! Tatsuki and I have been best friends since middle school! I doubt she thinks of me more than that."

"You're friends with Chad and the others, but none of them act the way Tatsuki acts around you." Riruka continued unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it off to try another one on. "I'm pretty sure that girl has a crush on you. You're just too busy with your crush on Ichigo to notice." She pulled another shirt from the bag, a white one with a black bow around the collar. "Besides, Tatsuki's kinda cute, too. I think you'd be a cute couple."

_Tatsuki… and I? Really?_ Orihime stared into the mirror again, thinking of Tatsuki. All the times that Tatsuki protected her, how often she visited her, the way she comforted her; slowly, it all began to click. _Tatsuki…_ Her hands went up to her chest, beginning to pull her dress off as well. Could she really… feel that way about me?

"That is, if you're into girls." Riruka smirked. "Not everyone is, so I'm not saying you have to reciprocate those feelings. But… I am saying that would be kinda cute too."

"I've… never really had too many crushes, honestly." Orihime folded the dress neatly, forgetting about her embarrassment of being naked in front of Riruka. "Ichigo's the only one I've ever really thought about that way. But, I… don't think gender has ever mattered to me in terms of liking someone."

Tying her shirt in place, Riruka twirled a bit, her pigtails flying through the air. "That's the spirit. Who cares about things like that, right? Girls, guys, anything else that falls in and out of that spectrum; never been an issue for me either." She shrugged. "Personally, they're all the same."

"Have you ever been in love Riruka?"

"Pfft, love. Who needs love?" Riruka's face fell. "It's too messy, too complicated. And whenever anyone's told me they loved me, they never really meant it anyways." She pulled at the hem of her skirt, her face serious. "It's more of a thrill than anything else. Playtime. All the same to me."

"That's…" Orihime paused, staring at Riruka. "That sounds so sad, Riruka."

Riruka didn't say anything for a moment, staring into the mirror, her arms at her sides. "I guess so." She met Orihime's gaze, then looked at her body. "Yep, I was right. I'd absolutely kill to have a body like that."

Her face flushing again, Orihime rushed to get dressed. She didn't pay attention, however, as she stepped back, her foot pressing down on a hard object. She shrieked, feeling her body fall backwards as a pink piece of hollow plastic shot out from out of her foot and into the air, shattering as it hit a wardrobe in the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Riruka ducked down, pieces of plastic shooting out in every direction. "Orihime, are you okay?"

Flat on her back, Orihime groaned a bit in pain. Her head had hit the ground a bit too hard and she felt rug burn sting her elbows and thighs. "Ow… sorry about that, Riruka." She sat up, rubbing her head. "Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping. What did I even-?"

Before she could finish her question, the broken object on the far side of the room began to shake and shimmy for a moment before a pink light illuminated the area and grew brighter. Something – or someone, tumbled out, falling to the floor in a heap. They were small, bright yellow-green hair flying as they fumbled. Two pink eyes eventually emerged as they opened their eyes, sitting up. "Holy… shit..." It was a young girl, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Orihime could see Riruka's body freeze, her jaw dropping. "Oh… oh no."

"What?" The girl looked around, waking up as she took in her surroundings. "Hey… hey wait! Where's Mister Tsukishima! Isn't he supposed to be back by now!? We were supposed to hang out an hour ago!" Looking at the two girls, she pointed, yelling. "Hey, you two, where's Mister Tsukishima?! Tell me now!"

"Uh, Riruka, who… is this?" Orihime, realizing she was in her bra and underwear in front of what looked to be a young girl, pulled her dress out of the bag, trying to cover herself.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Riruka glanced at the object, a shattered mini Polly Pocket house, her hands in her hair. "Well, this isn't good!"

"WHERE! IS! HE?!"

* * *

**A/N**: I have no idea where this sudden burst of creativity has been coming from, but I'm not mad at it! Especially since it's resulted in long chapters!

Admittedly, this is a chapter I've been itching to write. I've always wanted to write something where Mizuiro and Gin interact, as I feel like they are mildly similar. It was a lot of fun, and they bounce off each other well. That, and I really always like Riruka and Orihime's friendship in the show, so it was fun to write this (even if they are both brainwashed by Tsukishima, but don't worry).

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have another one soon. (When? Not sure.) See ya then :)


	26. Ch 26 Wasting Breath

The air was foul, filling Ichigo with a steadily mounting sense of dread. Every level of Hell had a horrific smell, of course, but this one was… indescribable. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but the smell was so thick it coated his tongue, soaking through him. His stomach churned, his throat tightening. _Don't think about it_. He tried to focus on the sound of dark sand crunching under his feet.

No matter how fast they moved, Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Every so often, Ichigo had looked about, but he couldn't see anyone in the vast wasteland that surrounded them. Ever since the dim stairway, it felt like someone was inches from him, breathing down his neck, waiting for him to notice. _Zangetsu_. He tried again to reach out, listening for an answer. _Zangetsu, are you there? Where are you?_

Silence was his reply.

Frustrated, Ichigo clenched his teeth. _Dammit, will someone answer me!?_ It was as if everything had gone dark as he went deeper into Hell. Ichigo felt panic mix into the frustration, his mind starting to race a bit. He couldn't understand what was happening, and with every step in this place, he felt… lost. The realization that he was alone with Kokutō began to creep into his bones, his strained gut twisting further. _I should have gone back for Rukia and Uryu_, he thought, his brows furrowing. _Why… why didn't I?_

"Hey, you've gotten real quiet, Ichigo." Kokutō's voice cut through his internal battle. His visible eye looked at him with concern. "Don't tell me I scared you off with my story back there."

Ichigo felt himself breathe again, the fog of his inner spiral dissipating a bit_. He said to leave them… that they'd find us later…_ He could feel his heart sink a bit. _I should've gone back_. "Oh, sorry." The foul smell grew worse as he spoke. "No, it's not that. We're just so close to finding my sisters, I think I just got a too focused." It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't like he could tell Kokutō the whole truth.

Somehow, the smile on Kokutō seemed a bit kinder than before. "I get that." His head leaned back a bit, the sulfuric skies reflecting in his blue eye. "If I were in your shoes right now, I don't think I'd be able to think about anything else."

For a moment, Ichigo felt a pang of guilt. He looked away, watching his feet dig into the sand as they staggered over the uneven ground. _He's helping me find my sisters, at least_. But the thought didn't ease his distrust. _Although, I'm not sure how I'd react if anything happened to Karin and Yuzu…_ His eyes narrowed. _Would I be just like him?_

"How old are your sisters, by the way?"

Ichigo looked up again, staring at the horizon. Dark, jagged rocks shot up towards the sky, like ghostly fingers struggling beneath the sand. "They're both 12."

Kokutō chuckled. "Twins?"

"Yep."

"Bet they're a handful, even at this age, huh?"

A smile crept across Ichigo's tired face. "Yeah, sometimes. But I guess I'm more of the handful than they are." He felt a tinge of sadness overtake him, his smile quickly turning to a frown. _I should've talked to Karin. I'm still not sure what she's going through, but I could've talked to her._ He could feel his chest tighten a bit, the scar over his heart starting to throb again. _Some older brother I am…_

"Don't beat yourself up too much, kid." With a playful pat on the back, Kokutō sighed deeply. "All that matters is we're close to gettin' them back." There was a dark note in his voice at the end of the sentence. "Besides, I've been itching to beat Amagai's ass into the dirt."

A new thought crept into Ichigo's mind, something he hadn't quite considered before. _Yeah, but what will you do when my friends and I leave?_ The guilt mixed with his ever-building distrust. _Are you just going to let us go back and you live the rest of your life here in Hell?_ He could feel his mind start to spiral again, that innate paranoia echoing in his head. Rukia was right, and he knew it. This guy had to have something he wanted in return, and he'd just blindly gone along with everything Kokutō asked of him_. I'm such an idiot._

"ICHIGO!"

For a moment, Ichigo thought he was going crazy. The voice was distant, mingling with the occasional gust of wind. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes darting. _Am I hearing it again?_ He thought, feeling his heart race. Kokutō noticed that he'd stopped, giving him an odd look. "Kid, you really-."

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

It was louder this time, catching both of their attention. Seeing Kokutō's head turn confirmed to Ichigo that there was someone there. It was a light voice, echoing across the wasteland. "You heard that, too?" Ichigo's voice was a bit shaky, taking a few steps forward.

Kokutō's eyes narrowed, trying to see where it was coming from. "Yeah… could it be one of your friends?"

_It doesn't sound like Rukia_, Ichigo thought.

"ICHIGO!"

His eyes went wide, his heart coming to a stop. _It's… it's Karin!_ He didn't hesitate, taking off across the horizon. Her small figure could be seen weaving between the tall stones, stumbling as she ran. "KARIN!" He couldn't hear Kokutō over the rush of blood in his ears, the sound of the wind brushing past him. All his focus was on the tiny dot running towards him. He could barely breathe. "KARIN, I'M HERE!"

* * *

Karin felt her tired legs start to give way but hearing Ichigo's voice sent a wave of adrenaline through her body. _He's really here!_ Her throat was dry, her vision blurring a bit. "ICHIGO! ICHI… ICHIGO!"

She could see him now, his orange hair rustling wildly in the wind. Never in her life had she felt such a flood of relief. Tears began to well in her eyes, her already blurry vision getting worse. Her foot hit something in the sand, causing her to nearly tumble face forward, but a pair of hands caught her. The world went black, soft worn fabric swaddling her dirty face. Every muscle in her body was screaming, throbbing as she came to a halt, feeling Ichigo wrap his arms around her tightly. Try as she might, she could barely form a sentence. "Ichi…Ichigo… here…"

"Karin…" His voice shook, his fingers sinking into her torn t shirt. "You're… you're okay, holy shit." Ichigo pulled back, his eyes watery as he looked her over. "You're alive!" He ruffled her hair, as if to make sure she was really there. "You're… here!"

"Ichigo… Yuzu…" Exhaustion coursed through her small body, her body leaning into him once again. "Yuzu and… Rukia…"

His body froze, every muscle tensed. She felt him pull her back, sitting her on the ground. "Karin, where are they?" His brown eyes were wide, full of fear.

She tried again and again to speak, but it died to a murmur. "Help… them…" Her body shook violently as she began to cough, dark sand and phlegm emerging from her mouth.

Another presence drew closer, she could feel it. _Who's this person? Is it the man who was with Ichigo before?_ She somewhat remembered the man on screen, his face partially cut out by the screen frame. Karin looked up, past Ichigo's shoulder to see a man standing over them, his face a blur.

"Is that one of your sisters?" His voice was low, his crunching footsteps coming to a halt. "How did she even get out here?"

A sour feeling began to grow in Karin's gut. There was something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _He feels… dangerous._ The silver Quincy cross dangling on her arm burned into the back of her hand. _Wrong… wrong…_

Ichigo gathered her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground. "It's Karin! We have to be close!" She could feel his heart racing, her hands weakly gripping his Shinigami robes. "Yuzu's still back there, and I think Rukia's with her."

The silence that lasted between them was palpable, the sinking feeling in Karin's stomach growing faster. "Ichigo…" It hurt to speak, her throat so dry it felt like it was cracking.

"I see…" The man sighed, hints of exasperation in his voice. "Well, this was definitely not in the plan."

"WHAT?" Ichigo's voice echoed. "Kokutō, what are you-?"

Before Karin could register what happened, her body slipped out of Ichigo's hands, sliding through the sand. She coughed, trying to scream out. "Ichi...!" She could make out his body sprawling out in the sand, frantically reaching for his zanpakuto. Her vision cleared up enough for her to make out features of the man standing over Ichigo; the torn robes, the tufts of white hair peeking out from under the dark bandages covering the majority of his head, the crooked sword he raised over Ichigo.

Despite her screaming lungs and fatigued muscles, Karin pushed herself up. The cross in her hand was white hot, burning into her palm as her Heilig Bogen formed. Desperation shot through her body, her mind clearing for a moment. There was no way she was going to let her brother die, not after fighting her way out. It fizzled in and out for a moment, but she felt it crackle to life, drawing back her arm as her legs threatened to give out. _Get away_, she wanted to scream. It instead came out as a warbled, gravelly yell, echoing as she fired her single shot, the Heilig Bogen shattering upon impact. Her knees hit the sand as Kokutō cried out, nearly dropping his sword.

"WHAT THE-?!" She could see his face at last, his eye going wide. Gnashing his teeth, Kokuto gripped his wounded shoulder, blood spilling down between his fingers and soaking into his robes. Karin could see the hatred in his eye, her blood running cold. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Ichigo knocked Kokutō off his feet, striking him in the back of the head with the back of his hilt. "KARIN!"

It was like everything had come to a slow crawl. She watched as Ichigo ran closer, his hands outstretched, ready to pick her up. Kokutō's head rose, a scowl on his face. The bandages were loose, unravelling as he stood up, gripping onto something unseen and yanking with full force. Dark objects fazed in and out, swirling around Ichigo in a split second. "ICHIGO, NO!" But it was too late, and she knew it.

Chains appeared, slithering around Ichigo midair before tightening. She could see the look in his eyes as he was yanked backwards, his body dangling midair. Try as she might, she couldn't muster up any more strength to fight back, to keep the Togabito at bay. Her body collapsed into the sand again, watching as Kokutō drew closer. Karin couldn't move, terror washing over her as he stopped inches from her face.

Pain tore through her as he lifted her by her shirt, the collar digging into her neck. She tried to fight back, her arms were limp, her muscles burning as she tried to move. "So, looks like Amagai didn't anticipate you brats having powers, huh?" Kokutō's voice was ringing in her ears. "Guess that's how you got away. How _annoying_."

Tears rolled down Karin's face as she opened her eyes, the pain unbearable now. She felt all the oxygen leave her lungs when she saw it, the bandages long gone. Marred, scaly flesh covered half of his face, his other eye milk white and glassy. Long, matted gray dreads spilled over his shoulders, mixed with filthy white hair. He smelled putrid, like rotting flesh. Lips twisted in a crazed grin, he laughed. "Ya know, I was gonna take it easy on you, kid, I really was." His eyes narrowed a bit, glancing back at the struggling Ichigo. Chains continued wrapping around his body, winding up towards his face. "All I really wanted was your brother over here. He's my ticket… outta this place."

The chains covered Ichigo completely now, forming a cocoon over his wriggling body. Karin had caught his eye before then, and she could see the fear_. NO!_ She couldn't scream, her throat closed as the collar of her shirt dug in_. Ichigo, no!_ The cocoon soon began to grow still, Ichigo's limp body hanging in the air as the unbearable jingle of chains grew louder.

"So sad, ya know?" Karin felt Kokutō's hand release from her shirt, letting her drop for a moment before he caught her again and letting her dangle over his shoulder. She sputtered, coughing and reeling from the impact. "Looks like Ichigo's gonna have to watch his own sisters die right before his eyes. The poor bastard. And I was just startin' to like him. But you had to ruin everything." His fingers dug into her back. "You just had to ruin the illusion. It's yer fault, kiddo. And look what ya did to my arm! The hell are you?!"

Chains dragged along the ground behind him, snaking through the sand. Karin felt her consciousness start to slip away. The air felt heavy, thick against her tongue. Perhaps it always had been, but it was catching up to her now. Despite the anger boiling in her stomach, she could hardly keep awake. _I can't… I can't let myself go now…_ She tried to fight it, but her tired and malnourished body was losing as the seconds rolled past. _Ichigo… Yuzu… Rukia…_

"And which one are ya, anyway?" Kokutō's voice began to fade in and out. There was a note of sadness there, mixed with harsh bitterness. "Guess it doesn't really matter, does it? Yuzu or Karin. You'll both die either way. Dunno what that Amagai bastard has in store for you, but quite frankly, it won't matter much once I've left this place."

_No…_ Her eyes closed, her body going limp now. _No… I… I'm sorry._

For a moment, she saw an image of Isshin's smiling face. That eternal, dumb smirk he always put on. A mask.

_I'm sorry… dad, I'm so sorry._

* * *

"And she's out cold." Kokutō reached down, picking up Ichigo's fallen zanpakuto. The dual blades glistened dimly in the putrid yellow light. He grimaced as he leaned over, grabbing the chain that connected them, dragging them behind him as well. "Guess Amagai'll want these, too." The thought of facing the Shinigami captain made him want to vomit, but he was so close… so close to freedom.

He turned, glancing back at the cocoon of chains swarming over Ichigo's unconscious body. Chains snaked over and around it, as it waiting to strike. "Sorry, Kurosaki." His smirk was gone completely, replaced by a bare frown. "Looks like we're gonna end up being the same after all. But this was my last chance." His grip on Karin's body tightened a bit, feeling her body's warmth on his shoulder. "I have to find them. Even if they don't remember me. I have to find my family."

The ground shook, bringing Kokuto back to the present. He grimaced, realizing what was happening. "Dammit, Amagai," he spat, dragging Zangetsu off the ground and hoisting the blades over his shoulders. "You couldn't just wait for me to get there, could you?" Two golden eyes emerged from the sand as the giant Kushanāda's head appeared, its body rising from the ground. A normal sized Kushanāda was enough to frighten even the more seasoned Togabito, and Kokutō was used to those. But this one… this one was _worse,_ somehow.

Its body was larger than any mountain he'd ever seen. If it could lay down flat, he suspected it would span the length of a mountain range. But its eyes held something more than the average Kushanāda. Most seemed lifeless, like mindless drones milling about and squashing everything in their path. They ran on instinct. This one had a spark in its large, golden discs; a certain level of intelligence and understanding. He felt like an ant being watched under a magnifying glass, shuddering as its shadow crept over him. Its body blocked out the sky as it crouched over him silently. Kokutō swallowed, walking towards it. "Guess it saves me carrying them the rest of the way," he grumbled. "Let's go, ya ugly mug."

A giant bluish-gray hand extended outward, beckoning Kokutō to step on. Sighing, Kokutō made his way, tossing Karin on first before pushing himself upward. Ichigo's body lay next to him, the chains spilling away to reveal part of his face. For a moment, something in the Kushanāda's eyes changed. It laser focused on Ichigo, it's hand lifting to bring it closer. Kokutō felt his stomach revolt, his body moving on its own to get away. It was a natural response; his body had learned to move away from the Kushanāda after almost six hundred years.

His heart began to race. "H-Hey! What the fuck are you doing, Kushanāda?!" he screamed. It didn't seem to hear him, staring intently at Ichigo like a new-found toy. "You're supposed to send us back to Amagai, right?" Kokutō could hear his voice shake, and he hated himself for it. No matter how strong he had gotten in this place, fear had never quite left him. "STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET US TO THAT BASTARD!"

Mention of Amagai seemed to grab its attention again, its head turning before they began to move. Kokutō felt a bit of relief, settling back against the back of the Kushanāda's thumb. Once more, he glanced at the unconscious siblings. "I hope… you're worth all this shit, kid." He grimaced. "I really hope you were."

* * *

**A/N**: I know, this is a short chapter compared to what I've been putting out, but it seemed like a good enough one to put out. Idk, but I can say it was really fun to write! Don't worry, I'll get to the others in Hell shortly, but we needed to check in with Ichigo and Kokuto again, and I had enough energy to write this one, so I hope you guys enjoy! I want to get to a chapter where I write about the Fullbringers and the other Arrancar/Vizoreds, so that might be next chapter before I get to the rest of the Hell stuff, so we'll see.

Anyway, I hope you guys are having a good October. It's been very busy for me so far, so I hope to have more chapters near the middle to end of the month. We'll see. Also, watch Burn the Witch! It was sooooo good!


	27. Ch 27 A Crumbling Act

"Dordoni, do you know where we're going?"

Large hazel eyes stared up at Dordoni, Nel's face framed by mint-green locks. They had been tied up in buns on the side of her head, but they had fallen out over the course of the past hour, leaving her no choice but to take them down. Pesche and Dondochakka were squabbling behind them, peering around any object that line their path. Dordoni sighed tiredly, looking up. The bridge between Naruki City and Karakura Town was close now, just a pedestrian walkway away. "I wish I did, _niña_. Be patient, I am sure Starrk knows what he is doing."

Leaves rustled on the sparse trees that lined the sidewalk, dancing over the "do not walk" sign across the way. Nel laughed, twirling mindlessly as she waited. "I sure hope so." She sounded chipper, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice as well. "I don't like that Lil's been gone so long. It's making me nervous." She nearly tumbled into the middle-aged woman next to her, prompting Dordoni to take her by the hand. "O-oh, s-sorry about that!"

The woman gave Nel a mildly annoyed glance before crossing the street, the walking sign blinking slowly. Nel looked back, calling to Dondochakka and Pesche. "Com'on, guys! It's time to walk!"

"Yes, Lady Nel!" Pesche straightened, his blonde hair filled with leaves as he rushed out of a bush. "We're coming!"

"Coming, don'tcha know!" Dondochakka added, his stubby fingers pushing back his unruly red hair. They were hot on Dordoni's heels, doing their best to keep up. "We still haven't found Lilynette yet, Lady Nel, but we're still looking!"

Nel laughed nervously, giving them a less-than-enthused thumbs up. "Good job, guys. You're doing great."

"Nelliel, I do not think it is best that your Fracćion look behind every corner like that." Dordoni tugged at the ends of his mustache, trying to hide his irritation. "They are going to cause a commotion. It will be more of a problem than help, you understand?"

Her face falling a bit, Nel tucked her loose hair behind her ear. "I get that, Dordoni." She sounded sad now, her smile gone. Dordoni could see traces of a more familiar Nelliel, a serious one that bore the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. "But, with everything going on, many of us are feeling a bit helpless. Pesche and Dondochakka especially." She looked up at him, her hazel eyes dimmed. "This isn't Hueco Mundo. It's a completely different world. No matter how much I've tried to adapt, I can't seem to find my place in it. I can only imagine how it feels for them."

Dordoni paused, glancing back at the two Fraccion once more, watching as they dubiously tried and failed to encounter a trio of squirrels, nearly knocking over a public trash bin. "I see, _niña_. So, you are giving them a purpose while we are out."

"Yeah, sort of!" Nel cracked a bit of a smile, letting go of Dordoni's hand. The shadows of the buildings around them disappeared, leading them into the broad sunlight and towards the iron bridge. The rush of river could be heard from below. A haze of heat rose from the asphalt, distorting the horizon as they drew closer. With every step, Nel skipped just a little, her hair lifting and falling gently along her shoulders. "Otherwise, I think they'll get too worried and out of sorts. We don't need that right now, do we?" She glanced back, chuckling. "So, let them do what they do best. Let them be distracted. As long as they aren't hurting anyone or disrupting this mission, I don't see why they shouldn't."

It was smart, Dordoni knew. He tried his best to ignore their antics, looking up. Starrk wasn't too far off, prowling silently from the rooftops. _Keep quiet,_ he'd told the group. _Try to blend in the best you can. I think I have a decent lock on Lil's presence, even if it's an old trail_. Flashes of a figure could be seen along the support beams of the bridge, making its way towards the outskirts of Naruki City.

"Tell me, Nelliel," Dordoni spoke up again, trying to keep distracted as well, "what do you think of Ginjō Kūgo?"

"The Fullbringer?"

"Yes."

Nel slowed her pacing, her head tilting to the side as she pondered. "Well… from what I could hear in the staircase-."

"I figured you were awake, _niña_." Dordoni chuckled.

Laughing as well, Nel shrugged. "I couldn't sleep! Besides, something felt off." She folded her hands, placing them behind her head. "But this Kūgo… there's something not right about him. And I don't think he was doing a good job trying to convince us to help him, if I gotta be honest."

His eyes widening a bit, Dordoni seemed a bit shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, well… normally, when you're trying to persuade someone to help you, you don't immediately attack something that person trusts." Nel tilted her head to the side. "Not that we necessarily trust the Soul Society, but the way he came after Lisa, pressing her like that about the Soul Society. It was a bit too much." She lowered her arms, letting them swing at her sides. The gentle rush of the river below was comforting, foaming beneath them. "There's no way she trusts that man. No way."

Dordoni didn't know what to say, letting it sink in. _How had I not thought of that?_ His eyes narrowed, staring ahead at the Naruki skyline. _That makes more sense, the more I actually think about it._ "But why would he come to us at all, then?"

"Seeds of doubt." Nel shrugged, skipping just a bit. "Maybe Lisa picked up on it, but others may not have. Especially Starrk. He's pretty focused on Lilynette, and the fact that Kūgo could give no clear answer as to why Xcution took her sealed the deal that he can't trust him."

"Wait a minute, they why are we not back at the warehouse?!" Dordoni stopped in his tracks, distraught. He felt stupid, frustrated. "Why did you agree to do this if you figured it out, _niña_? Should we not go back?!"

Nel stopped as well, looking confused. Turning on her heel, she sighed, her hands behind her back. "No, I think we need to do this. The others are more than capable of handling this." She smiled knowingly. "Besides, Hiyori ran off earlier this morning. She probably went to tell Mr. Urahara about what happened. They've probably got a plan already in place."

_I hope so, niña_, Dordoni thought. His lips formed a pensive frown, watching as Pesche and Dondochakka ran up to Nel frantically. Their voices were nothing more than white noise as thoughts of doubts began to rise. _Even during the war, I have never felt this helpless. Nothing makes sense here…_

"We're getting closer."

Starrk's voice startled Dordoni a bit. He was on his left, staring at the distance with startling amounts of conviction. He pointed towards the northwest, towards the dilapidated complex of warehouses, rusted rooftops and various antennae pushing up into the vast blue of the sky. "That's where her presence is the strongest, and also where it ends."

"What will we do once the Shinigami come looking for us?" Dordoni's face was etched with worry. "What will we tell them? We are not supposed to be outside of Karakura Town, if you remember, _amigo_."

Starrk went quiet. Together, they watched as Nel and her Fracćion walked ahead, staying on the sidewalk, but ogling at every new sight. "I hadn't quite thought that far ahead."

_Of course, he hadn't._ Dordoni shook his head, smiling tiredly. "I suppose we will cross that bridge when it comes to us." He patted Starrk on the shoulder. "Although, I am sure the have more pressing matters to worry about, with the Gates of Hell still opened."

"Probably." Starrk's emotionless voice had a slight hitch to it. "Although, it's kinda strange how few of them I see nowadays. Wonder what's going on up there."

"Best not to think about that now," Dordoni said. "We need to find Lilynette before we can worry about anything else."

Going quiet again, Starrk's shoulders seemed to sag again.

"Hey, guys, do we know where we're going now?" Nel looked back, waiting at the intersection. "Do we need to cross?"

"No." Starrk tilted his head towards the right. "We gotta turn here. Then it'll be a few more blocks before we get there."

"Really?!" Nel looked excited, her eyes lighting up with hope. "And then what? What's the plan, Starrk?!"

This seemed to only deflate Starrk even further, his eyes growing heavy. He looked exhausted. This is the first time in a long time since I have known Starrk that he has not taken his nap, Dordoni thought. He must be feeling it right now. "I… well…" His lips pursed. "To tell you the truth, I'm not quite… sure…"

Surprised, Nel tilted her head. "What? What do you mean?" She glanced at Dordoni before giving Starrk a concerned look. "We… _are_ going in to save Lilynette, right?"

Starrk looked uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I'm not the best at things like this, alright?" He sounded grumpy now, his eyes closed. "Things like this were more Lilynette's specialty. I just… I dunno-."

"You were the one to take a nap during the planning sessions." Nel sighed, her face growing serious again. It was strange for Dordoni, seeing her swing between a young teenager to an adult woman. In all honesty, it was a bit worrisome. "Starrk, we can't just go in without a plan. You had to have something in mind before we came here. Right?"

Crossing his arms, Starrk turned away. He looked embarrassed.

"Hey, Starrk." Nel walked around him, trying to get a better look at his face. "We are here to help you. We want her back, but it's not gonna happen if we don't try and talk to each other on this. If we had known that this would be the case, we could've talked it out more."

"I did have a plan," Starrk grumbled. "We were gonna keep quiet and blend in. Everything's been going smoothly, right?"

"But that's not going to help us when we have to get her away from Xcution! We don't even know these people!" She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to keep her frustration from showing. "Starrk! Talk to us! We need to figure out what's going to happen before we get there! You acted like you knew what you were doing."

His brows knitted as he closed his eyes. "I do."

"Then what's the plan?"

"Just follow my lead!"

Dordoni didn't like where this was going, feeling the tension starting to rise. "_Amigos,_ please! No fighting, not out here at least! Please, calm yourselves!"

"Why are you questioning me when I'm the one in charge of this?" Starrk seemed to grow increasingly agitated. "I know what I'm doing, and I'll tell you what to do once we get there!"

Nel glanced between Dordoni and Starrk, speechless. "B-but… Starrk, come on! Work with us here. You let us help you, but you're not telling us anything. You just expect us to blindly go along with everything, even when you don't know what's happening. This isn't going to-!"

"SHUT UP!"

It was like a bomb had just gone off. No one moved, and people tried to walk around them, visibly uncomfortable witnessing what was going on. Dordoni had never seen such anger in Starrk's eyes, the way stood over Nel, daring her to question him again. "I don't need help from people who don't understand. Hell, I don't _even want it_! I was the one who was responsible for her, I was supposed to keep her safe!"

"Starrk?"

"I've done so since we split in two. I am the _only_ one who can care for her. No one else can. We were alone for so long!" The anger in his voice was thick, dripping from his tongue as he struggled. "And now… she wants to leave me. Leave my side. She wants more than what I can give her. That… that's why she left."

They had to get out of the public eye. Dordoni ushered the group down the sidewalk, doing his best to look normal. "We have to keep moving," he said under his breath, pushing Starrk gently and taking Nel's hand. "There are too many eyes on us right now."

"Starrk…" Nel couldn't look away, her eyes filled with sorrow. She looked back at Pesche and Dondochakka, who seemed to be at a loss as well.

Moving along, the streets grew quieter and there wasn't a soul in sight. Empty, dilapidated warehouses surrounded them on all sides, hiding them from the sun. Feeling safe enough to speak freely, Dordoni placed his hands on Nel and Starrk's shoulders, eyes closed. "Starrk, _amigo_, I cannot say that I understand you fully. But none of us are in our element here." He opened his eyes again, dark blue irises reflecting the sky. "You are full of regrets and afraid of the change. But Lilynette does not want to leave you. She wants to grow."

"Grow? But she's just as old as I am. What are you-?"

"Everything grows, Starrk. Everything changes, no matter how much we fight it." Dordoni's voice shook a bit. "If I have learned anything from my time here in the past few months, it is that we have no other option that to grow. And if we do not, we die. You cannot stop Lilynette from trying to branch out, to learn and move in this new world."

Blue gray eyes widened a bit. Starrk didn't know what to say.

"We are all struggling, Starrk." Nel's voice was gentle, her small hands taking one of Starrk's. "But, the difference now, is that we don't have to do it alone. And I think that's your struggle here. You're afraid to ask for help, because in Hueco Mundo, there was no such thing as help." Her eyes clouded over, staring at the concrete. "Nothing ever changed in Hueco Mundo. Nothing ever… grew. So it's difficult for us to understand."

"And we will not have to live in this world for long." Dordoni looked around for a moment, taking in the world around him. "We can always go back to Hueco Mundo. I suspect that is what you wish for, no?"

"I…" Starrk struggled to speak, unable to process his own emotions. "I don't know. I don't… God dammit." He turned away, fingers snaking across his forehead as he tried to calm himself. Stray hairs dangled from the bun atop his head, sticking to his sweaty skin.

"She's not trying to get away from you, you know." Nel crossed her arms. "She's never wanted to do that. But you have to understand that things have changed, and that she wants you to grow with her. Lilynette needs you, now. More than ever."

It took him a minute before he could say anything, but when he finally did, he turned. His eyes were glassy, fighting back the tears that lined his lower lids. "I'm sorry." His voice was so low it was hard to make out. "I… just want her back."

"So do we." Nel gave him a smile. "We all do. We want to get everyone back together. And the sooner, the better. But we need a plan. So, tell us, what is your plan?"

He shook his head. "I don't have one." The words pained him as he spoke. "I didn't really have one to begin with. I was just going to wing it, actually."

Dordoni felt a mix of relief and confusion course through him. "That was evident, _amigo_. But you and I both know we can't do that."

Starrk grimaced. "Sorry. That was the best I could come up with."

"Wellll..." Nel turned, staring at a confused Pesche and dazed Dondochakka. "I think I may have a plan. It's not full proof, but if this Xcution runs the way I think it does, based off that Kūgo's assessment, this may just work."

_She already has a plan?_ Dordoni was impressed, a small grin returning to his face. _I suppose there are somethings that never change, even after all this time._ "Please do tell us, Nelliel."

* * *

The ceiling fan overhead turned lazily on its motor, wobbling as it moved. Cobwebs clung to the panels, dragging gracefully through the air. Cirucci lay on the futon, staring up as she mumbled to herself. Her face was scrunched up in a perpetual scowl, deepening as she continued thinking. "You know you've probably been fired, right?"

Sitting in front of a mirror, Ash paused, sighing. "Well, I guess that can't be helped, now can it?" Her makeup was pristine, her light blue eyes shimmering as she stared at herself. She had long changed out of her work clothes, wearing a beautiful dress. "Besides, I didn't exactly enjoy working there anyway."

"Well, now I only have one option if I ever want to get out of the house and bug someone," Cirucci whined, turn on her side and staring at Ash. "And I don't want to visit that burger joint to annoy Amelia. So, if you're going to get another job, you better find one that has a nice atmosphere."

"What if I worked for Urahara?" Ash countered, glancing at Cirucci. Her lips, covered in a light coral lipstick, stretched into a playful smile. "At least I'll know the people, and it couldn't be as bad as working at a boutique."

"You want to work for that old Shinigami?" Cirucci scoffed, sitting up. "It's bad enough that he's in charge of keeping us in line, but you want to work for him?" She made a face of disgust, shuddering. "Talk about a downgrade. It's bad enough that you got us roped into this harebrained scheme, but I want to stay as far away from this place as I can. The dust in the air is already dirtying my new dress." She brushed her hands dismissively over her white skirt as if to make her point.

"Cirucci, you don't have to do this with me." Snapping the blush compact closed, Ash placed it gently on the table. "You can go back to the warehouse and wait for this all to blow over. No one's forcing you to do anything. I'm sure that Urahara will understand."

Her purple eyes narrowing, Cirucci grumbled. "Let you go off on your own? Ha!" She shook her head again, vigorously this time. "If you're anything like your sister, leaving you alone is quite possibly the worst idea. Who knows what you'll get yourself in for, huh?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh, really?"

Ash stared at her, a dangerous edge in her eyes. "We may not have ever gone into battle together, Cirucci, but I am no stranger to things like this. I know my way through a dangerous situation. Besides, I'll be with Urahara and the others." She gathered up her loose hair, brushing through it with the brush that Yoruichi provided her. "I'll be fine."

"Why are you so adamant to do this?" Cirucci cocked her head to the side. "I mean, aren't you still pissed at Amelia for doing the exact same thing? What are you hoping to-?"

"Amelia went off on her own." With a yank, Ash pulled the brush through her hair, her jaw tightening. "She made me a promise back in December she'd rely on me more. That she wouldn't just take matters in her own hands. But she went and did so anyways, probably without even considering that she was going into a place with little to no knowledge of what was in for. That is how she's always has been. That's…" She paused, her shoulders sinking for a moment. She looked into the mirror, as if remembering something. "That's how she got in the mess she did back in October. It's how this all started to begin with."

An eyebrow rose on Cirucci's face. Standing up, she walked behind Ash, leaning over her shoulder. "Oh? Is this storytime?" She smirked. "Do tell me more about how Amelia stumbled her way into this giant mess. I'm more than curious. I know so little."

Ash seemed hesitant, her fingers resting on the wood of the small wardrobe.

"Oh, come on. I already know that our dear Amelia was a killer before she came to Hueco Mundo." She ran her fingers through Ash's hair, detangling strands here and there. Black nails popped up through white strands. "But she's never really told me more than that. Besides, we have time." She met Ash's eyes in the mirror. "So, spill it."

Giving in, Ash took a deep breath. "Well, alright. I guess so." She leaned back in the chair, letting Cirucci fix up her hair. "I'm not sure how much I can divulge to you, as Will told me back in Decem-."

"Yeah, and who is this Will guy, anyways?" Cirucci paused. "I remember seeing him, like, once and then he disappeared."

"Will is an old friend." Ash's voice sounded distant. "I've known him since I first came to this world. He was probably my only friend before I met Amelia."

"Oh yeah, I forgot the whole thing that you're not exactly from here."

"Yeah… I think most people do." Ash laughed. "It guess that's what happens when you've been on this planet for over a few decades. But, anyways, Will is probably one of the smartest people I know. He's part human, like Amelia, and was with T.I.B. since he was a small child."

Cirucci looked up. "T.I.B. The hell's that?"

Her face went serious, eyes going dark. "The In-Between. It's, uh… well, how can I describe it?" Ash went silent for a few seconds. "Let's say it's a halfway house for people coming to this world as refugees."

"Wait, how many people are there that are like you?"

"Oh… I think there's thousands." Ash looked up, catching Cirucci's eyes. "Many people stumble across this planet, searching for a safe haven."

Scoffing, Cirucci began to loosely braid Ash's hair. "This place? Why?"

"For many reasons, Cirucci. War, famine, persecution, and any other hardship you could think of." Ash paused, her eyes downcast. "That's why I came here to begin with. War tore my world apart, making it uninhabitable."

Cirucci stopped mid-braid, looking at Ash through the mirror. She didn't know what to say, but her expression betraying her thoughts. "I… didn't…"

"It's fine, I never told you." Ash looked up again. "It's…. not really something I like to talk about, anyways. Besides, that's not what you asked for, is it?"

Clearing her throat, Cirucci continued braiding. "Oh, uh, right. Amelia. Tell me about that."

"Amelia and I met when she was thirteen years old. I… remember it like it was yesterday. Before I ever met her, though, her uncle would visit me often. He made sure I was safe here, acclimated to this world. He wanted to bring me back to their home, to let me live there for as long as I wished before I could figure out my next move."

"Oh, yeah. Amelia's mentioned him before." Cirucci smirked. "Uncle B, or something like that, right?"

"Balthazar Locklear." Ash's smile was sad. "He… was a good man. A very good man. I wish he was still alive today. Maybe none of this would have happened in the first place." She shook herself. "W-well, anyway, Amelia and I didn't really get along well at first. She actively ignored me when we first met and tried to stay away from me for months. It was the first time I really learned how stubborn she was."

"Amelia? Really?" Cirucci looked shocked. "She wouldn't leave me the fuck alone when I first met her." She scowled, moving onto the next braid.

Ash laughed this time, her head leaning back as she held her stomach. There was something about it that made Cirucci pause. It was graceful, poised, despite the carefree way in which she laughed. It caught her off-guard. "I guess she's grown quite a bit. But after a few months, I think she realized that I wasn't someone to be afraid of, or that I had stolen time away from her uncle. She was grieving, so I really can't blame her for thinking those things." The laughter died down, leaving her with a somber expression once more.

"It was also during that time when… she began to participate more in the politics of T.I.B. I think that's the best way I can put it without giving away more than I should."

"Politics, huh?" Cirucci's hands rested on Ash's shoulders, her black nails glistening in the fluorescent lights on the mirror. "Doesn't sound like Amelia's style at all."

"To be honest, it never really was. But the circumstances of her uncle's death were… strange to say the least." She rested her head against Cirucci's arm, thinking. "I wish I could say, but-."

"Are you under some sort of contract or something?" Cirucci's face scrunched up again. "Who put you under a gag order? Because it sounds like you really can't tell me a lot."

"There's a lot of reasons why I can't say what I want, Cirucci." Ash turned in her chair, facing Cirucci now. The braided buns on the back of her head were pristine, making her look older. Grabbing a pair of silver-framed glasses, Ash slipped them on, her blue eyes peering out from behind the frames. Cirucci couldn't look away, draw in. It wasn't a look that she'd wear herself, but seeing it on Ash was… an experience. Her face flushed a bit before she turned away. "Believe me, if I could, I would."

"Tell me the gist of it, then." Cirucci crossed her arms, her voice annoyed. "I'm tired of all this secrecy bullshit."

She heard the chair slide across the floor, Ash standing up now. "Amelia found herself in a bad position. In trying to find the person responsible for killing Balthazar, she wound up being used in ways she couldn't imagine." Her voice broke a bit. "I… I wasn't able to realize what was happening at the time, and when I _did_ realize, it was too late. Amelia was already gone, on the run. So, naturally, I had to find her. But… I had no idea that she'd end up in another mess altogether." She shrugged. "And the rest is history."

Cirucci glowered, staring off into the furthest corner of the room. "So, she really has always been a pain in the neck."

"Yes. Always." Her right hand rested at the nape of her neck, her eyes soft. Ash looked off into space as well, but with a slight smile on her face. "I… just…" Her voice cracked again, this time tears lining her eyes. "I wish she'd realize she doesn't need to throw herself into danger at the first sign of trouble. I wish…" Tears pushed their way down her face, spilling down her freshly made-up face.

"H-Hey!" Cirucci scrambled, reaching for a lacy handkerchief she kept in her bag. "Don't go ruining your makeup already! You spent so much time on it already!" She dabbed the tears gently off of Ash's face, but she could see the rivers cutting through the foundation. "Aw, dammit."

Sniffling, Ash tried to stop, but the tears only fell faster. "Why doesn't… she just… understand?" A sob pushed out of her chest, her back arching a bit. She took the handkerchief, crying into it again. "She's barely recovered from November! The idiot!"

She was at a loss, her body frozen in place. Her face went red, her eyes going wide. Cirucci's expression was unreadable, watching as Ash sobbed into her handkerchief. _This… this is…_ Her chest tightened, her hands hovering midair. She couldn't quite explain the feeling that washed over her, watching Ash break down. She'd never seen this before. It did things she couldn't explain, things that she hated.

_Disgusting._

She retracted her hands, turning sharply on her heels. "I'm not doing this. I can't do this."

Looking up, Ash revealed visible lines of mascara and eyeliner trickled down her face. "W-what?" She reached out, stuttering and sniffling. "Cirucci, where are you-?"

"You think you can just do something like this and think it's okay?" Cirucci slid the door open with force, glaring at Ash. "I'm not the shoulder to cry on. I didn't ask for this, you know."

"What are you talking about? Cirucci, wh-?"

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY!" She hadn't meant to shout, but the feelings exploded out of her chest, forming into an explosion she couldn't contain. "Your tears, your attempts to connect with me emotionally. I don't want it; I don't need it! Go find someone else!" She slammed the door behind her, stalking down the hall and towards another empty room further down.

The feeling was akin to a shattering window.

It was the only way Cirucci could describe it. Without warning, pieces of her shattered in her chest, realizing just how lost she felt. Her hand on her chest, she pressed tightly, trying to keep the pain from spreading, but there was little she could do. It paralyzed her, penetrating her muscles, her bones, the heart that no longer resided within her soul. There was no pain comparable to this, not even the burning humiliation of her exile to the _Tres Cifras_.

Maybe it started back in February, when the ground was frozen, and the air stung her face. Cirucci could remember the way Ash's face had grown rosy, the tip of her nose a deep pink. Eyes as blue as a weak winter morning, they watched Cirucci, paying attention to her every word. Maybe it was then she had realized that growing pain in her hollow chest. It irritated her then, she remembered, and pushed it far from her mind.

Maybe it happened in March, when she found Ash sitting on the roof one evening, bundled in blankets, watching the sun set. There was a quiet calmness, something that struck Cirucci in such a way. Spotting her, Ash had waved her over, asking her to join. Together, they shared the blankets, immune to the cold. It was a ritual that had continued, a secret they had kept between themselves. Some nights were absolutely quiet, where neither had to say anything; others were filled with mindless chatter, babbling about the day.

Or perhaps it was in early April, Cirucci had ruined her dress. Tattered fabric hung around her upper arms, mud and dirt staining the hem and stretching upward. That white hot rage in her chest had almost died in an instant when Ash came in silently, listening to the seething vile string of epithets, doing her best to salvage what she could. No one had ever cared enough to actually take her complaints seriously; let alone would anyone stand to be around her for so long. Even Amelia would grow a bit irritated by that point, Dordoni not long after. But Ash stayed, a thin smile on her face. Eventually, they realized the dress wasn't salvageable, but somehow that hadn't quite mattered.

For once, that raging inferno in Cirucci's chest had quieted down, and she felt… well, she didn't quite have a word for it.

It was July. And for once, since coming to the World of the Living, she finally felt the weight of loneliness press heavily against her strong shoulders. And there was little she could do to fight back, her being crumbling beneath. Because, for once, she found herself bound to another, the biggest taboo imaginable.

Yet, despite it all, she'd fled from Ash the moment this feeling came to fruition. It seared her, stripping her of any of the usual defenses. There, in that dark, empty, dusty room, she realized just how much she couldn't feasibly live with hurting Ash the way she had. That there was this feeling she couldn't kill, that she couldn't quite name, that wouldn't let her rest. "Dammit!" She punched a wall, causing the wood to splinter and paper to tear.

"I won't apologize." Her arms crossed over her chest, still desperately trying to hold back the tide of this pain. "I… I refuse!" And yet, all she could see was the hurt in those blue eyes, the way her eyelids crinkled the way they always did. The twitch in those white eyebrows, followed by the glaze that washed over her eyes, bulging over the lower lids. Cirucci had turned away before she could let her tears affect her.

Falling to her knees, Cirucci felt a scream forming in her throat. _WHY?!_ It was hard to breathe. _WHY CAN'T I JUST…?! Forget this, forget it all. There's no point in forming attachments like this… no…_

She couldn't hold it anymore, her face contorted as she let out a frustrated scream. It echoed beyond the rickety door, down the hall and possibly into the late evening sky. She knew what she had to do, and her paralyzed limbs protested.

"Cirucci?"

Kisuke Urahara's voice curdled in her ears, her aggravation rising. "Cirucci, is everything alright in-?"

Flinging the door open, Cirucci bared her teeth, violet eyes scathing. "Get out of the way, you buffoon! I don't have time to deal with you right now!" Her hand on his chest, she pushed him to the side, stomping down the hall towards the second to the last door on the left.

The shop keeper was shocked, trying to readjust his askew hat. "But weren't you just-?"

"I SAID NOT NOW!" Her arms crossed over her chest, standing inches from the door. She tried to pull it open with one swift motion, but found it jammed closed. She growled in anger. "Open the door, Ash!"

She could hear something stir silently, gently, moving softly towards the door. Cirucci could hear shaky breathing, hesitation. "I know you can hear me! LET ME IN!" She pulled hard on the door impatiently, trying to enter on her own.

A sharp click cut through the noise, and the door swung open, Cirucci nearly toppling over onto tatami mats. Catching herself, she found herself staring into tear-laden eyes, anger embedded in blue tones. "What do you want, Cirucci?" The makeup smears on her face were worse, as if she had been trying to take it off in a hurry. Ash's voice had that strange twang to it, that unknown note from somewhere far, but it was strange to hear the anger.

Slamming the door shut, Cirucci drew close, inches from Ash's face. "I'm not here to apologize." Her nails dug into the wooden surface of the door. "I will not feel sorry for you. I will not be the person that tells you everything will be alright, because more often than not, everything goes to shit in the end!" She pointed, her hand shaking as she tried to keep her voice calm and quiet. "Never will I be your little comfort blanket that you cling to when your sister is missing! I will NOT be that for you, or anyone else for that matter! So, don't you _EVER_ ask that of me ever again!"

Something flickered there, deep in those sky-blue eyes. Shattered glass along a stormy beach; they flashed, that latent anger bubbling up and striking like lightning. "I never asked you to do that, and I'm sorry if that's how you took it." Ash didn't waver, she didn't turn away. Cirucci's teeth gritted hard, the pain in her chest searing now. "My feelings overcame me for a moment. Don't worry, I won't let that happen around you ever again. Now get out. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Then why?" Cirucci's voice was rising with every passing second. "Why did you think it was fine to do in the first place? Do I look like someone who gives a fuck? Do I look like a caring, nurturing soul to you? I'm a Privaron Espada, for fuck's sake!"

It flickered again. "Is that supposed to mean something?" Ash's face scrunched up in disbelief. "Is that supposed to excuse you from listening to a friend's moment of strife?! What the hell is that supposed to tell me, Cirucci?"

"A FRIEND?!" Bitter laughter shook the room, startling Ash. "You think I consider you a friend?" She couldn't stop, laughter shaking her whole body. She leaned against the wall, holding her sides. And all the while, Ash watched, her mouth slightly agape.

Her body went numb, limp against the door as the laughter escaped her, her eyes glaring up at the dark ceiling. "Why would you ever consider someone like me your friend?"

"But aren't you?"

_Say no_. Her brain screamed at her. _Say no. You know you have to. If you don't, this will go on and on, until… _But her body wouldn't comply. Instead, she grimaced in pain, nails digging into her hands, so deep that blood dripped from her palm.

Ash tilted her head, taking a step forward. "Why can't you say it?" Her voice warbled a bit, her shoulders rising. "You're always so stubborn! You're just like Amelia! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY IT?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!" Those familiar shards dug in deep to her empty chest. "It will… never be true… because…"

"Because you're a Privaron." The words were bitter. Tears streamed down Ash's face again, follow the trails of tears that came before. "That's what you always say. You make it sound like a hinderance. Like it's a chain that consistently holds you back." She turned away, walking towards her bed slowly. "Fine. Let it hold you back if it pleases you so. Hide from the world, since you're so scared of everything else."

"I'm not scared! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm not sure anymore, but I know damn well what kind of person you are!"

"Oh, and who's that, Ash?"

The air became heavy, cold. White hair whirled as Ash turned around, her face twisted in rage, tears soaking into her clothes. "You're a coward!"

It stung, the final blow.

Blood soaked into her white skirt, the frills soaking in crimson. The purple tear marks on her face stretched, black lipstick outlining a terrible grimace. "Come again?" Her eyes glimmered, teeth bared. "Me? A coward?"

"I've met many like you." Ash's face paled, blue veins appearing beneath porcelain skin. Even in her dress, Ash looked ready to fight. "I know the look in their eyes. They hide behind pain, refusing to acknowledge anything but that pain. And you, despite everything, consistently decide to push away everyone and everything, determined to die on this hill you've made for yourself."

"Shut up."

"I've lost many things to cowards. My world. My family."

"SHUT UP!"

"And now, I'm losing the one of the few friendships I have, all because you-!"

For a moment, it didn't feel real. There was no way it could possibly happen! No! Never! And yet, the feeling of cold lips pressed against Cirucci's, her bleeding hands pressed against Ash's face. Their eyes were wide open, staring in shock as they realized what was happening.

Cirucci pulled away, her whole body shaking now. The black lipstick had smeared all over Ash's pale lips, her blue eyes unblinking as she tried to understand what happened. Everything became red, overloading Cirucci's mind. "I'm…" She couldn't breathe, her body stiffening. She lifted her hands from Ash's face, finger-shaped blood stains remaining. _Leave. LEAVE NOW!_ Her body turned, ready to run out the door and flee.

An icy cold hand gripped her wrist, yanking her back.

"I see now." Ash's voice was softer now. Feeling her body being turned by Ash's cold hands, Cirucci could see the anger had nearly faded from Ash's face. "I'm not sure if this is what you were alluding to when you said you were not my friend, but…" She smiled, the dark smears of Cirucci's lipstick stretching across her pale lips.

"Don't-!"

They caressed her face now, those same cold hands. Her thumb gently brushed over purple teardrops as she pulled Cirucci closer, eyes closed now. As soon as their lips touched, Cirucci felt her desire to run quickly vanish into thin air. That pain in her chest had dissolved into something… new. Slowly, her bloodied hands reached up, reclaiming their spot on Ash's cheeks. Eyes closed now, she felt it melt into her, that pain. There still was no name for it, but whatever it was, she accepted it now, letting its warmth radiate through her.

Parting for air, Ash laughed shakily. "Perhaps… this is better."

For once, Cirucci could say nothing. Her whole body felt heavy, leaning into Ash's. All she knew was that she wanted more. Her face looked pained, desperate. The more they kissed, the more she realized just how little she wanted to listen to that same, familiar voice in her brain.

Time passed, leaving the two of them exhausted, laying on the old, dusty futon on the floor. Hands interlocked, they lay, struggling to breathe. Cirucci saw the black smears over Ash's mouth, watching as she smiled at her, her blue eyes narrow.

"Sorry."

The word startled Ash a bit, her eyes widening a bit. "Sorry, I couldn't quite hear you. What?"

Grimacing, Cirucci closed her eyes. "Don't make me say it again, Ash."

"Aw, com'on. I didn't hear you the first time. I was drifting in and out." Ash wiggled closer, a finger tracing Cirucci's face. "What'd you say?"

Cirucci sat up, her head lowered a bit. "I said I'm sorry. I… shouldn't have said those things to you." She gripped Ash's hand tighter. "I was… petrified, because you and I were getting so close, and that just isn't done where I come from."

Sitting up as well, Ash gave her a sad smile. "You're not in Hueco Mundo anymore, Cirucci."'

Looking up now, Cirucci met Ash's eyes. They were no longer framed by angry wrinkles and stormy brows, but softened a bit, sad. They looked ancient, haunted by something that could never be forgotten. "It's not that simple." She shook her head, her once pristine hair now a mess of curls swaying from side to side. One bun was completely undone, thick hair trailing down her face and onto her back.

"Even if you leave Hueco Mundo, Hueco Mundo never leaves you." She wiped her lips, trying her best to get the remaining lipstick of her face, then turning to wipe it off Ash as well. "It plants a part of itself into you, fusing with you like a living thing. Hueco Mundo… is not just a place, after all. It's a part of us. All of us who once lived there, that is." Wiping the last bit of black shimmer off, Cirucci's fingers lingers. "From me to Amelia, we will never truly be free from it."

Her shoulders drooping a bit, Ash's eyes fell. "Perhaps that's true," she said, "but shouldn't hold you back. It may always be there, but there are other horizons, as my mother would always say." She looked up again, kissing the palm of Cirucci's hand before she took it in her own. "There are always new places, new worlds. Hueco Mundo doesn't have to be the only one." She smiled again, her eyes closing for a moment.

A sharp knock on the door startled them both, followed by the door sliding open gently. "Is everything alright in here?!" Urahara's head poked in, his voice small. He looked afraid, as if expecting a dead body to be on the floor. He froze for a moment, seeing the two women sitting on the futton, bedraggled, and smeared in blood, makeup, and the dreaded remnants of black lipstick. Neither party quite knew what to say, staring in bewilderment.

"O-oh, I see!" Urahara's lips curled into a smirk, his eyes narrowing in a knowing glance. "Well then, I shall leave you two alone. Just be ready to go by this evening, okay? Bye now!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU CREEP!" Cirucci half-screeched, half-yelled, tossing a pillow at the open doorway. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Urahara laughed, closing the door as quickly as he could. "Take care now!" he called in a sing-song tone, walking away as quickly as he could. His laughter faded away, leaving the two women alone once again.

Ash's shoulders shook as giggled, her head leaning back a bit. Her face bright red, Cirucci glared at the doorway, crossing her arms. "That damned Shinigami."

"Aw, he was just concerned is all!" Ash reached over, freeing the only surviving bun on Cirucci's head, letting her wild curls fall completely now. Her own braided hair was ruined now, strands of white hair sticking out at all directions. "It doesn't matter anyways. But I will say, your hair down is stunning."

Running her fingers through her hair, Cirucci sighed. "That shopkeeper is never going to let me forget about this." She shook her head, letting out a small laugh. "_Cabrón_! And you can't tell Amelia I ever looked like this! She won't let it go either!"

Kissing her again, Ash nodded. "Your secret's safe with me. Now, we better redo my makeup. We've got work to do."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, uh... this chapter was something. Some of the things in here may be coming out of left field for some of you, but I can assure you these things were planned. I'll do some back ground on the whole Cirucci and Ash thing, as it may throw some people off (it'll be a one shot, so keep an eye out for it!). But I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is gonna be a bit of a slow time, as there some things that need fleshing out. So bear with me, we'll get to the fighting soon. Love y'all and I hope you guys are staying safe!


	28. Ch 28 Invaders Must Die

**20 Years Prior**

Blood trickled down his chin, trailing down to his dirty and torn shirt. A tooth was now loose in his mouth, tumbling over his tongue in a current of fresh blood. _Dammit, I let it get too close this time._ Wiping his chin, Kūgo rose from the ground, reaching for his sword. The vision in his right eye was slightly skewed, swelling under the intense bruising.

"**_You're no Shinigami, and yet you wield a sword like one? HA!_**"

Slithering between the trees, the large Hollow remerged into the late evening light. Its black body was encased in augmented white armor, the tips of its thousands of legs scraping along the ground as it coiled around him, prepared to strike the final blow. "**_I gotta admit, you had me really going there, Human!_**" A long black tongue slithered out between the slit in its toothy mask. "**_But I think you'll make a good snack, after all._**"

Anger surged through his body, boiling in his blood. There was no way this could be the end. It wasn't right, it wasn't his time. He felt in his bones, that insatiable rage as his shaking hands gripped the hilt of his sword. "Not if I knock your teeth out of your face first, Hollow!" Bluish-green light sparked in his brown eyes, forcing his body to move forward. Raising the blade above his head, he roared. He could smell the rot in the Hollow's breath, feeling its body draw closer. There was no chance really, and he knew it. It was going to be the end. Not that he really had much to live for to begin with.

But he knew that, more than anything, he didn't want to die like this.

It was a flash, a blur in his periphery. Segments of the Hollows body had been dismembered, blood flying through the air in slow motion. The Hollow's mouth widened, its chuckles fading to screams of pain and anger.

Kūgo stopped in his tracks, letting his sword fall to his side as the Hollow left him, squirming towards the unknown attacker. He was in a daze, unsure if he was dreaming. What… what is this?

"**_SHINIGAMIIIIIIIII!_**"

His eyes widened a bit, watching as the Hollow batted at a quickly moving blur. _A Shinigami_… His breathing was erratic, pain seizing him as he watched in awe. The Hollow didn't stand a chance, whatever had been left of its body torn to shreds, fading to dust in the twilight. _A Shinigami… here…_ His vision began to blur now, his falling to his knees a moment before his body leaned to the side.

A pair of legs appeared, black robes billowing as the Shinigami landed beside him. "Hey! Hey, can you hear me?" It sounded like a kind voice. "Are you still there?"

Kūgo couldn't speak, his tongue weighing heavy as his consciousness slipped away, succumbing to his wounds and exhaustion.

* * *

It was too bright out when he opened his eyes, forcing him to squint as his eyes opened once again. Blinking a few times, he could see bright fluorescent lights hanging overhead, flush with the speckled ceiling. It smelled of antiseptic, his arms rustling under polyester sheets. Kūgo felt like he was moving through corn syrup as he turned his head, seeing an unfamiliar man sitting next to his hospital bed.

"Oh, you're awake!" Long white hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, green eyes shimmering from a pale, gaunt face. A smile eased into the man's face, exuding a gentle, caring feeling. "Thank goodness. You were beaten pretty badly. I had to bring you to the local clinic."

Breathing slowly, Kūgo's lips parted. "Who… are you?" He knew the man was a Shinigami. Even in this form, he could feel his presence, the same that had appeared before he passed out. It was… strong. Strange. He felt his brain struggle to function, pulling out of his slumber.

Blinking in surprise, the Shinigami leaned forward. "I'm surprised you can talk already." His elbows rested on the end of the bed, his eyes closing as he chuckled a little. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Shini…gami…"

The smile on Jushiro's face changed, his head bending forward a bit. "Yes."

Gulping, Kūgo's eyes narrowed. It was a struggle to move, let alone speak. The pain in his jaw had been numbed, but he could feel it edging in on his consciousness. He had so many questions. "Why… did…?" He winced, feeling the empty socket where his tooth had once been throb.

"Please, don't strain yourself." Jushiro's expression was one of concern.

Ignoring his warnings, Kūgo continued. "Why did you… help me?" He coughed, trying to sit up and failing. "What business does a… a Shinigami have with a Human?" _There's no reason a Shinigami should be on the outskirts of Naruki City_, he thought. _They tend to stick toward the center of town. So why…?_

"It's a Shinigami's duty to maintain balance here in the World of the Living." The Shinigami leaned back into his seat, hands neatly placed on his lap. The human clothes he wore made him seem old, like a retired businessman. "That includes helping those who are under attack by Hollows. I just so happened to come across you-."

"Bull…shit." Kūgo spat the words out, his head shifting on his pillow. With one strained effort, he managed to sit forward, grunting in pain. The wounds in his side were screaming, sporting broken ribs and large gashes. "There's… no way you just came across… a random Hollow attack." He gave Jushiro a once over. "Especially not a Shinigami… of your caliber."

He could see the surprise in Jushiro's eyes once again, this time his smile fading altogether. _Good, I got him spooked_. "That's right. I can… tell your not the average… Shinigami." Chuckling, Kūgo reached back, lifting the pillow so he could lean back. "There's no way a Captain _just happened_ to be around for anything. You were there for… a reason."

Jushiro sat back for a moment, silently assessing Kūgo. Then, his lips formed that familiar, genuine smile as he shook his head. He looked amused. "I suppose it was rather insulting to believe that I could pull the wool over your eyes so easily." He bowed forward a bit, his ponytail dangling over his shoulder. "Forgive me."

Kūgo hadn't expected that answer. His head resting against the wall, he observed the Shinigami closer. He couldn't see any signs of malintent, no ulterior motives_. He's gotta be a good actor, then._ His eyes narrowed. "So, I'll ask again, _Captain_ Jushiro Ukitake…" He took a deep, pained breath, grimacing as he tried to get comfortable. "…what business do you have with a Human?"

A door opened, startling both Jushiro and Kūgo as a nurse peered around the corner. "Oh my! He's already awake!" She sounded cheerful, closing the door behind her as she approached. Kūgo felt his irritation rising, but tried his best to stay calm and friendly, watching her stop at the counter on the other side of the room. "That's fantastic news! Although, I wouldn't recommend sitting upright yet. Your sutures might split before they have a chance to heal." A bundle of gauze in one hand and water in the other, she looked to Jushiro. "How long ago did he wake up, Mr. Ukitake?"

Glancing at Kūgo for a second, Jushiro gave the nurse a warm smile. "About five minutes ago. He's been pretty active since."

_Bastard_, Kūgo thought, grimacing as the nurse got him to lay back down again. _Don't speak for me. I'm not a little kid. _He breathed in sharply as she swabbed the large gash on his right side, the water sinking into the stitches.

"Well, the good news is that your stitches are still in place." She gave Kūgo a small smile, patting the wound dry before inspecting the others. "The bad news is that the doctor wants to keep you here for a night before releasing you. You were in such a bad state we thought you might have sustained some internal bleeding." Her brows rose, looking incredulous. "Somehow, whatever happened to you, you managed to only sustain moderate outer wounds." With a satisfied sigh, she stood back. "What _did_ happen to you, young man?"

"Street fight." Kūgo keep his voice neutral, looking at the nurse blankly. "It got out of hand."

The look of disappointment in her eyes was a difficult thing to miss. It was a look every adult seemed to give him these days. He was used to it. "I see." She lifted the clipboard off the table next to him, scribbling down something quickly before looking over at him again. "Well, you're lucky Mr. Ukitake found you when he did." Flashing Jushiro a grin, she made her way towards the door, hand resting on the knob. "I'll be back to check on you later. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, nurse." Jushiro gave her a small wave, both watching as she closed the door and left them alone once more.

"So?" Kūgo's voice cut into the silence left behind. "What business do you have with me, Shinigami?"

Turning back to face Kūgo, Jushiro let out a deep sigh. "Truthfully, my business is with you, Ginjo Kūgo." He opened his eyes, his expression somber. "I've come to find you."

Two different thoughts occurred at once, both sending his mind on high alert. _They know…_ He could feel his fingers curl into his palm, gripping the polyester sheets of his hospital bed. _They know and they're here to kill me._ He immediately scoured the room, looking for his personal affects. His clothes were in the corner, sitting in a bloody and dirt-stained heap on a rolling table. The Saltire pendant rested on top, glinting in the fluorescent light. _A way out…_ There was only one, the door behind Jushiro. There was no way he could take a Shinigami captain in his condition.

"Don't look so panicked." Jushiro stifled a giggle, waving his hands in a calming motion. "I'm not here to drag you off to the Soul Society. I am doing this on my own accord." His hands clasped together, resting on the edge of the bed. "You came across my radar not long ago. It seems your presence in Naruki City is attracting attention of starving Hollows. Your spiritual presence is impressive for a Human's. Plus, you wield a sword fairly well."

"I don't want anything to do with you or the Soul Society." The words were bitter as they left Kūgo's mouth. He could feel his anger rising again. "All the Soul Society has ever done is make my life more complicated. And I'm sick and tired of _complicated._" He coughed, wincing as his body screamed in pain. "There's nothing… you can say that'll change my mind, Ukitake."

Closing his eyes, Jushiro let his head bend forward. He'd been expecting an answer like that. Rubbing his chin against the tips of his thumbs meditatively, Jushiro remained quiet for a moment, thinking. "Tell me, Kūgo – can I call you Kūgo?"

He didn't say a word, looking away from Jushiro. It didn't matter what this Shinigami wanted to call him; he didn't want any part of what he was offering. He didn't even want to hear him out.

"Do you have any family, Kūgo?"

The words burned into him, hitting a sore spot. Venom on his tongue, Kūgo glared at Jushiro. "What does it matter to you?" He spat it out, seething. Brown eyes were on fire, wishing that he could sit up and punch his pitying smile, his gentle expression. "My life is none of your business, Shinigami! Leave me-!"

"You have no place to go." Jushiro's voice was low, calming. He didn't really need an answer. "Since I discovered you, you've been roaming the streets at night. You're not even from Naruki City. Local park benches are where you sleep, and you manage to find food wherever you go." Lifting his head, the Shinigami watched Kūgo's anger simmer. "All at the age of 15. Most kids your age wouldn't fair so well. But your powers keep you alive. You're strong."

Gritting his teeth, Kūgo attempted once more to sit forward. "Quit acting like you know me!" Pain crippled him, his face taut as he tried to fight back. "Maybe you didn't hear me, but I don't care what you offer me. I want _nothing _to do with the Soul Society!"

"Perhaps you didn't hear _me_, Kūgo." He gave Kūgo a tired smile, light wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. "I'm not here at the behest of the soul Society. I'm here on my own business. They know nothing of you, or at least I haven't given them any information."

The pain became unbearable once more, forcing Kūgo to fall back into the bed. He was stuck here, listening to this Shinigami. _Fuck…_ His vision was going blurry, feeling his little bit of strength start to wane. _Guess I have nothing better to do._ He swallowed hard, his eyes closing for a moment.

"I want to help you."

Kūgo scoffed.

"I know it's hard to believe." Jushiro picked at the ends of his jacket, his dark brows knitting over his eyes. "The Gotei 13 are not particularly kind to Humans who can see spirits, let alone Humans who can interact with Hollows." He looked up again. "I don't think it'll be easy to gain your trust. And I don't expect you to say yes right away."

"Then why ask?"

He paused, holding his breath for a moment. Then, as he let it out, he said, "Because I think it will not only be good for you, but it could create much needed change in our world. You, Kūgo, could help the world in ways you can't even imagine."

_What kind of bullshit is this?_ It was cheesy, like something out of a comic book or stupid superhero movie. "Me? Change the fucking world?" He laughed a little before it devolved into coughs. "I doubt it. What's so special about me?"

Jushiro tilted his head, smiling a little. "Your powers are rather interesting." He pointed towards the Saltire pendant, giving Kūgo a knowing look. "There have been many of your kind in the past. In fact, there were many like you, Kūgo. But in recent years, Humans who could see spirits are somewhat hard to come by, let alone a Human with supernatural powers. And yours are particularly interesting, as you can form a weapon at will. All from a necklace."

Kūgo didn't know what to say, watching Jushiro with interest now. _Where is this going…?_

"Do you know what you are?"

The question stumped him. "Uh… a Human?"

"Well, yes of course," Jushiro said, laughing. "But, more specifically, a Human with supernatural powers like yourself is called a Fullbringer. You have the ability to manipulate souls; whether it be of objects or people, you draw your power from the physical things around you to give you strength. It's a fascinating thing, truly. The Soul Society may not agree, but that's not what matters." At the mention of the Soul Society, his shoulders slumped a bit, eyes closing. "The fact is, I believe people with powers like yours have the ability to change the way this world works. A change we desperately need."

"Get to the point, Shinigami." The edge to Kūgo's voice was gone. He sounded worn out, resigned. "You're just running around in circles. What is it you want?"

Reaching into his jacket, Jushiro pulled out something small, letting it rest in the palm of his hand. It looked like it was made of wood, a squished pentagon with rope dangling from a hole at the top. "Would you consider becoming the first substitute Shinigami? Here, in the World of the Living?"

Before he could blurt out an answer, Jushiro took one of his hands, placing the small wooden object in his palm. "I know that your answer right now is a hard no." His voice was gentle, letting go and standing up slowly. "And that's a fair answer, given the circumstances. But I want you to think it over, and we'll discuss it at a later date."

The first thing that caught Kūgo's eye was the carved skull resting the middle, a cross struck behind it and disappearing into the thin border. The edges were smooth in his hand, fitting perfectly in his palms. He couldn't look away from the skull's empty recesses, watching as they grew darker the more his vision began to fail_. A substitute… Shinigami…_

"For now, rest. I will come for you again tomorrow." Jushiro's voice was muffled, fading as Kūgo's eyes closed.

_What kind of nonsense have I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

**Present Day, 11:43 a.m.**

"I know it's early, but things seem to be changing quickly around here."

Lisa hadn't expected to see Kūgo's smiling face, holding a bag of what looked like groceries with him. She was startled, her lips parting in surprise as she stood in the doorway, unsure what to say. "Oh, yes, I suppose they are."

"Do… you want me to come by later, or is now a bad time?" He looked past her, his expression one of mild concern. "I don't mean to come barging back in. I really don't want a repeat of last night." He laughed, raising his grocery bag. "I brought food to make up for it, as well. It's the least I can do."

_He brought… food_. Mildly confused, Lisa took a step back_. This is strange._ A terrible feeling welled up in her gut. "Come on in."

Kūgo's footsteps echoed in the nearly empty warehouse, his head turning as he surveyed the living area. "Wow, looks like we have a full house today," he joked, walking towards the kitchen. "Don't tell me you're the only one here."

She closed the door behind him. "Everyone is either at work or engaged in something else." She felt her stomach squirm as she drew closer, watching as he unpacked the grocery bag. Beer, juice, udon noodles, leafy greens, bread; he spread it all across the counter, humming slightly to himself. "You brought all of this for us?"

Still unpacking, he replied, "I figured I'd make us some lunch before we start discussing anything." He glanced back, flashing her a confident smirk. "And trust me, we have plenty to discuss. I'm sure you don't mind if I use your kitchen?"

Lisa hesitated, rubbing her upper arms as she considered her answer.

"Don't worry, I'm good in the kitchen." He laughed, tossing the paper bag neatly in the garbage. "I won't burn it down."

"That's not what concerns me."

Kūgo paused. "Oh?"

"What's changed so much that you needed to swing by so early?" Lisa stood in front of him, leaning against the counter. "Why are you here, Kūgo?"

It was a tense moment, their eyes locked. _My zanpakuto's upstairs,_ she thought, her fingers twitching in anticipation. _I think I could take him for a bit, stun him. It'd give me enough time to grab it_.

"Look, I understand." Chuckling, Kūgo turned away, grabbing the package of noodles, tossing it playfully in the air. "You don't trust me, and I can't blame you. I… came off a little strong last night. I do apologize." With a final toss, he caught the package, holding it in front of his face for a second before letting it fall back to the counter. "Talking about the Soul Society gets me passionate."

His brown eyes met hers again, a hint of sorrow now residing there. "You may not believe me, Lisa, but I know what it's like when the Soul Society turns its back on you." He shrugged, pointing in her direction with a stalk of bok choy. "Granted, you were an actual seated officer. You went through the academy, had a captain, had friends there, grew up there. Me?" He pulled a knife from the drawer as he set his vegetables up to be chopped. "I'm a Human. A Fullbringer. I wasn't exactly a most noted member, but I did have my place there." Pausing mid-slice, his eyes went dark, staring off into space. "I had… something there. Something I'd never been able to find here in this world."

"Then what happened?" Lisa watched him chop through a mushroom, the knife reflecting in her glasses. "Why'd you leave?"

Without looking up, he smirked bitterly. "There are things about the Soul Society that have gone unchallenged for far too long." Wiping the side of the knife, Kūgo set it on the cutting board. "And these things only seem to grow bigger, more poisonous as time goes along. And I'm certain you know my thoughts on Central 46. But they aren't the only ones who are dragging the Soul Society to total collapse. And it's because of the Gotei 13's blind loyalty that things never change, that their own world is beginning to crumble." He paused, opening a cabinet or two before turning to her. "Where do you keep your pans?"

Lisa pointed to the lower cabinet near the stove, leaning back against the counter. "Top shelf."

"Thank you."

The clatter of pots and pans being pull apart cut in for a moment before he placed a large wok on left front burner, turning the knob on the front to turn on the gas. It clicked before lighting, a blue flame flowering beneath. "And now, their failure has been affecting the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and now Hell. All because they fail to address their issues, stuck in the past. Honestly, I'm shocked it took this long. Maybe Aizen's betrayal was just the wake up call they needed." Kūgo pointed to the far counter, where Lisa was standing. "Can you hand me that thing of oil, please?"

Twisting, Lisa grabbed the small bottle of vegetable oil, placing it in his outstretched hand. "Be that as it may," she said slowly, "how does that tie into Xcution? I still don't understand."

"It has everything to do with Xcution." Closing the oil, Kūgo reached for the chopped vegetables. "Their goal is to launch an attack on the Soul Society, after all."

"Yes, but they don't seem to have the numbers or the manpower to actually follow through."

In one fluid motion, the vegetables hit the oil, sizzling and dancing along the bottom of the wok. "They don't _yet_." He tossed the pan, giving her a knowing look. "There's a difference."

She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing. "And just where would they hope to get this power from?"

"Your friend Ichigo Kurosaki, for starters."

"But he's in Hell."

"Like I said last night…" He ripped open the bag of udon, being careful not to spill the fluid. "…the Gates of Hell being opened now is no coincidence."

Lisa gritted her teeth in frustration. "You said they didn't open them, though."

"And that statement's still true. They didn't." He waved his wooden chopsticks playfully in her direction. "No one can open the Gates of Hell but the guardians and maybe a select few higher ups."

"Then… how…?"

The sound of oil sizzling grew louder, Kūgo squeezing soy and oyster sauce into the pan. "Have you ever heard of the Hell Division?" Noodles slid around the wok methodically, turning and turning in the dark liquid and vegetables. The smell of the cooking food filled the room, Lisa's stomach gurgling just a bit. "Actually, the better question is did you know that a Hell Division exists in the Soul Society?"

She hesitated, her eyes narrowing again. "No. I can't say I did know." _I've never heard of such a thing even mentioned in passing, let alone in the academy. _She felt her curiosity get the better of her.

"I'm not surprised. It's not really something that the Gotei wants to be public knowledge. It's a bit… against the rules."

"Come again?"

Kūgo laughed. "The Treatise. Did they not teach you that either?" With one final flip, he set the wok off to the side, turning off the stove. "I'm sure you are aware that there are other parts of the Soul Society that exist across the world. You must, surely."

"Yes." Her brows narrowed, eyes glinting. She despised his tone, the way he spoke down to her. "I know of our neighboring branches. And I _am _also aware of the Treatise. It's a part of our history curriculum." She paused a bit, fingers tapping on the counter. "Are you saying that this supposed Hell Division violates the terms of the Treatise?"

"Yes, majorly." Two bowls now sat on the counter as he plated the food. "The Treatise specifically states that no branch of the Soul Society can create established bases, military or otherwise, within other spiritual satellites. It was created to prevent wars the likes seen over a thousand years ago." Carefully, Kūgo poured the remaining bits of steaming yaki udon into the dishes. He set the dirty wok in the sink before handing her one of the bowls, cocking one of his eyebrows and giving her a half smirk.

She took it hesitantly, her fingers balancing it carefully as she pulled it closer. "Thank you." Lisa reached into the drawer next to her, pulling out two pairs of chopsticks, handing a set to him in return. "So, I take it that's why I'd never heard of such a division."

"Bingo." Grabbing the chopsticks, he nodded towards her in thanks before grabbing his own bowl. "If word got out, there'd be a massive feud between the branches, especially with the West Branch. Wing Bind wouldn't take to kindly to it."

"Makes sense."

"Can you guess who devised this little secret division, though?"

Stopping midchew, Lisa looked confused. "Wouldn't… it be Central 46? Isn't that what you're getting at?"

"Good guess, but no." His smirk grew, looking down at his food and lifting a bit towards his lips. "It would appear that the Nobles have a vested interest Hell."

_The Nobles?_ Lisa looked alarmed, lowering her chopsticks now. "But why?"

"That's what I said when I first learned about it." Slurping up a noodle, Kūgo shook his head. "Doesn't seem to fit their style. But if you know anything about them, they all care about one single thing: power. Specifically, the power that can be gained by garnering Parts."

Her blood ran cold. Lisa already didn't like where this was going.

"One more quiz for you, _Lieutenant_ Yadomaru." His tone was semi-playful as he took a second to cool down his next bite. "What do you know about the Soul King?"

"It's the linchpin between the varying spiritual satellites." It was straight out of the lecture notes, she remembered. "Without it, this world and the Soul Society, along with everything else, would be destroyed."

"Yes, but that's only a blank overview." He pointed at her with the ends of his chopsticks again. "Do you know its backstory? How it came to be? Why only one branch of the Soul Society has it? Anything like that?"

Lisa didn't answer, her eyes dropping to her still steaming bowl of food.

Shrugging, Kūgo grimaced. "They must be really selective about their history when it comes to your little curriculums up there."

"And how would you know so much?" The words were snappy, turquoise eyes burning. "For a substitute Shinigami, you seem to be a wealth of knowledge!"

"I told you I had knowledge that Central 46 didn't want you knowing."

"YES, BUT HOW?!" Lisa's voice rose, setting the bowl on the counter. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION? HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING!" She slammed her hand down on the counter, her anger finally getting the better of her. "We're back to where we were last night! _You_ are going around circles, trying to be coy! I want a damn answer already!"

Neither of them moved, their eyes locked in silent battle. Then, breaking the tension, Kūgo set the bowl down, his expression serious now. He took a step forward, arms crossed over his chest.

"I want you to consider something for a moment, even if your mind is so set against it." There was no anger in his voice, just a low, almost sad tone. "I want you to consider that every captain, the Head Captain, Central 46, the Royal Guard… that they all know _everything_ about this black history of the Soul Society. Oh, and trust me, there's far, far more things that I definitely don't know about it, but that's beside the point." He raised a finger, his voice going lower. "Every. Single. One. They don't make this public knowledge because if they did, the thin veneer of 'peace' they've created will shatter."

She didn't want to believe it. Her hands formed fists, shaking as she tried to remain calm. But there was a part of Lisa that knew what he was saying was true. That of course this would be true. How could it not be? She already knew the cruel nature of Central 46, and that was only a glimpse.

"Now, of all those captains, which ones do you think would know the most about this history?" He leaned forward. "Think carefully."

_No… no._ Lisa began to shake her head slowly. "You're lying."

"Think about it. You know the answer."

"Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake would never participate in such-!"

"Wrong. I can tell you from first-hand experience."

Lisa's hand moved on its own, flying. The deafening sound of her palm striking his face was jarring, mingling with her angered, shaky breathing. "Don't slander their names as if you know anything!"

Unnervingly still, Kūgo's eyes flashed, staring at her from the corners. His left cheek was starting to turn red. Slowly, he turned his head back to face her. "I worked with Captain Ukitake for years. I knew him. It was because of his involvement that he brought me on as a Substitute Shinigami in the first place."

It began to shatter. That picture of Shunsui's face she had always held in her mind. Like cracks in a pane of glass, it splintered, distorting. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew, deep down, that there was some truth to it. He was of nobility, after all.

Lisa began to deflate a little, her hand lowering back to her side. She never felt this lost, this… betrayed. Her eyes glazed over, staring far beyond Kūgo and into the nothingness of her mind. For once, she felt her trust in Shunsui shatter, to the point of breaking.

"You believe me now?"

She remained silent, leaning against the counter for support.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She looked up, her face crestfallen.

There was a hint of pity in his eyes. "I know what it's like. To be betrayed so fundamentally that you feel like your falling apart on the inside." Kūgo ran a hand over his smarting cheek. "It's a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Lifting her head, she breathed out a shaky sigh. "Tell me more."

"About?"

"Well, let's start with Xcution first and work our way outward."

Lifting their bowls, he gave her a small smile. "Let's move over to the table, shall we? It'll take us a while."

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** I hope you guys are having the spookiest of days! Finally got this chapter done on the last day of the month (yay!) and I'm so relieved. Also, this chapter was kind of fun for me, because I realized I'd left a pretty glaring plot hole in Chapter 22 that I have since fixed. Hopefully things make more sense now that I fixed it (maybe lol). Anyway, I've been doing a ton of writing for this series (and a zine, which is going pretty well! The Another Life: IchiRuki Zine!) and I am confident you guys will enjoy what's coming down the road.

Love you guys :) Have a great holiday! Also if you're in the US, please vote! It's so, so very important!


	29. Ch 29 The Soil Does (not) Accept You

The smell was getting to him, coursing through his body like a lingering haunt. Grimmjow wrinkled his nose, doing his best to focus on anything but the smell. It seemed to get worse the further they walked, coating his tongue. He'd seen rotten corpses that smelled sweeter. His frustration and irritation were fueled further by the lingering stench, his teeth grinding as he continued onward.

Flashes of red hair wavered in the stagnant air, the Shinigami several feet ahead. Grimmjow's lips pulled back, his throat releasing a low growl. He could still hear that voice, infused in the stench of this world. _Grimmjow… Grimmjow…_

"_Leave me alone, dammit_."

"Huh?"

Hearing another voice startled him a bit, his head turning to see the haggard, bloodstained face of another irritant. Amelia's green eyes met his, filled with confusion. "Did you say something?"

"Fuck off."

Her lips pursed, her head turning away. Dried blood flaked away, flying off into the unknown. "God, I hate ya." He didn't know why he said it, but it was too late. The accumulation of anger in his chest was venomous.

Amelia nearly stopped in her tracks, turning to stare at him fully.

Grimmjow could feel his body sway, the remnants of his_… unwanted guest_ still influencing his body, exhausting his body. The only thing that really fueled him was this unexplainable anger that had been left behind. "That's right. I fuckin' said it." He grinned wide, the edges of his lips cutting deep into his tired face. "Watcha gotta say to that, dumbass?"

"Yeah, but why now?" Amelia's voice was hollow, dead. It was almost as if she were more irritated than offended. "What's the point of saying it?"

"Because yer a damn annoyance. Even yer stupid face makes me pissed off."

He could see her lips draw back, more blood flaking away. "Then what are _you_ going to do about it, Grimm?"

Smile faltering a bit, his blue eyes glistened dangerously. He paused, his jaw tightening. _Yeah, what am I gonna do?_ Thoughts of blood, of bone splitting into pieces, flesh tearing flashed in his mind. _It'd be easy,_ he thought. _She wouldn't last long. Tear that fuckin' mark off her hand and shove it down her throat._

"Hell, if you hate me so much, why don't you just get it over with?" Her eyes were locked on his now, half-lidded as she trudged beside him, a few feet between them. "I know you'd love nothing more than to kill me. I can practically smell the bloodthirst."

"Don't ya tempt me."

Her brows furrowed. "Then what's stopping you, _idiot_?" She spat it out.

What was stopping him? His hand hovering over his zanpakuto, Grimmjow could feel his fingers twitch. He long for nothing more, squeezing down. But there was something there, paralyzing him in place. _What was it?_

"You don't know why, do you?" Her voice echoed in his ears. "Huh. I was hoping you'd tell me."

Reaching out, he grabbed the sleeve of her jacket, yanking her closer. "Don't ya get a big head about ya, Locklear." His voice shook, spitting with emphasis as his face was close to hers. "Just because yer still breathin' doesn't mean I don't still intend to slit yer throat the first chance I get."

"But you've had the chance." She glanced towards the slowly receding form of Renji, watching as he still ambled forward. "In fact, I'd say you've had several. You know where I sleep. You know where I work. You've been this close to me several times." Amelia gripped his wrist, wrenching his hand away. "And yet you still dance around it, doing nothing." She turned, walking forward again. "It's getting old."

_Kill her_. His brain was screaming. _She's a nuisance. Kill her already!_

And yet, he couldn't pull out his sword, his thoughts wandering to a time not that long ago. All he could think of was Keigo's face, the way he laughed, leaning over that stupid, weird plastic game controller. The excitement in his eyes. His arms over his shoulders and hers. Hers. _Dammit dammit dammit!_

"Then why haven't ya tried to kill me, either?" He grimaced, his hand releasing his grip on the hilt of his sword. "You've had chances as well."

Amelia's eyes narrowed, her body twisting at bit as she gave him an incredulous look. "Grimm, it was never my intention to kill you. I never wanted to." She scoffed, shaking her head as she wiped her face. A thin line remained of the dried blood, bits of gore falling off. "That was all you."

"Give me a break." His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, back hunched a bit as he kicked up the sand. "Ya fuckin' hate my guts. There ain't no way ya don't wanna kill me."

"Wrong again."

"Huh?"

It was clear from her expression that she thought he was a complete idiot. "I don't hate you. I don't have the time or the energy." She raised a hand, pointing toward the sky. "I do, however, find you _annoying as hell_. But I've never hated you." Shrugging, she let it fall back to her side. "Even though you already tried to kill me earlier, still don't really." There was a harsh glint in her gaze, a tightening of her jaw, but nothing more.

Laughable. The idea of it all was laughable, in the most ironic of ways. Who doesn't hate a beast, bent on destruction? He threw yanked his hands out of his pockets, throwing them in the air. "That's bullshit, and ya know it. Of course ya hate me. Everyone fuckin' does!"

"Not Keigo." It was jarring, hearing her say his name. "He sure doesn't." She gave him a knowing look. "And I'm pretty sure most of the people you know in the World of the Living don't really hate you. Otherwise, I doubt you'd still be there."

It took him a moment, letting the words sink in. His world had become louder in the past year; new faces, new voices, new everything. It had all been a headache, churning in him restlessly. And yet he'd never once considered that fact that those eyes could look at him with anything other than hatred, fear, or disdain. Grimmjow felt his hackles lower just a bit, his shoulders relaxing.

Amelia chuckled softly, her head leaning to the side. "In fact, I think I'm a little jealous."

"What the fuck're ya talkin' about?" He glared at her, his lips forming a slight snarl. "_Jealous?_"

"Well… yeah." She shrugged crookedly, running a hand through her short hair. "You're kinda… someone a lot of people in our circles look up to. Almost like a household name. More people trust you more than they do me." She smiled, shaking her head. "In some ways, it's like you have a place to belong in the World. Even as someone who's not only alive but lived in this world since I was born… I…" She hesitated, her smile fading almost as quickly as it came, her voice falling to nothing.

He couldn't help but laugh, letting his head roll back casually. Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come outta yer mouth, dumbass!" Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was his shock at her words; either way, he couldn't stop laughing. _Ridiculous! Ain't no way Humans could look up to me like that!_

"What's so stupid about it?"

"Yer tryin' to tell me that I fit into the Human world more than an actual filthy human like yerself?" He shook his head furiously, taking sharp breaths between peals of laughter. "I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or what, but there ain't no way."

There was hesitance in her eyes, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Why is this so hard for you to except, Grimm?" Amelia glanced ahead for a second, making sure that Renji was still in sight. "You have people who care about you. People actually like you. Not everyone, granted, but still. Maybe… it's because they know what to expect from you. They know the type of person you are."

"Ain't nobody know who I am better'n me," he retorted, his hand cutting through the air. "And I'm an Espada. I've eaten souls by the thousands and could easily just devour them as well."

"Oh yeah?"

"Is that a challenge, Locklear?"

It was her turn to glare at him. "Everything's gotta be a challenge for you. A competition." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That's what pisses me off about you. You can't just accept things at face value." Her teeth were exposed as her own lips began to curl. "You're so fucking stubborn."

"Look who's talkin'!" His voice raised as he pushed back. "Ya don't know shit about me either, Locklear!"

"And you don't know me either." There was an edge of bitterness in those words. "You boil me down to number, hate the whole of me. You might as well be a damn human. Vitriolic and ignorant, willingly or otherwise. All the things I hate about humans."

His vision went red as he reached for her throat, slamming her into the ground. She struggled, kicking out at his chest. They rolled in the dirt, grunting and growling as they tried to gain the upper hand. Her skin pressed under his nails, breaking as he tore into her. His own blood dripped down his face as she fought back, his rage surmounting as he drew breath.

_YES, FINALLY!_

He could taste iron on his tongue.

_TEAR HER TO SHREDS!_

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN'?"

Forced apart, they fell on their backs, scrambling to their feet. Renji stood between them, his already agitated face tightening in rage. He looked ready to draw his zanpakuto and end them there. _Just try it, Shinigami!_ Grimmjow reached for his, glowering as he spat out blood.

"There's no time for this." Turning his head, Renji directed his ire at Amelia. "If you two wanna resort to fighting like this, I'll leave you both behind. But I'm here to get to Ichigo and the others." He pointed at Amelia. "Wasn't that your goal in the first place, Locklear?"

Spitting on the ground, she glared at him. "You think I've forgotten?"

"I think you've lost your mind!" Renji took a step towards her. "I think you lost it long before you decided to eat that Espada! You didn't know what you were getting yourself into and now we're all over our heads!"

"YOU WANTED TO COME WITH ME!" Amelia's eyes bulged, her teeth exposed as she screeched angrily. "YOU! JOINED! ME! I didn't ASK you to, but YOU DID! So, don't go pointing the finger!" The look in her eyes was almost feral, any semblance of calm fading quickly. "And besides, you BOTH went crazy earlier! Grimmjow tried to fucking KILL us and you were so busy trying to kill Shuren that they got the upper hand and kidnapped all three of us! None of us are doing well here!"

"BUT NEITHER THE ESPADA NOR I ATE A PERSON!" Spittle flew, Renji's face inches from hers. The top of his blade peaked from his sheathe. "If I had to say, you're the biggest threat here! I'm not sure you can even be trusted."

Something changed in Amelia's eyes, her face going slack, her body leaning back. She looked disgusted. "So what? Are you trying to off me, Shinigami? Is that your plan?"

"I should've done it the moment we escaped the fortress." The whine of Zabimaru leaving its scabbard cut through the tension. "You were never meant to leave Karakura Town. I shouldn't have let you leave. I should've… should've followed orders…" His loose red hair clung to sweat, waving as the putrid wind began to pick up. "You're both… monsters."

Even in his state, Grimmjow knew something was wrong. His eyes narrowed, watching the Shinigami devolve into madness. "Oi, Ladybird." His voice was low, Pantera emerging slowly. "Just drop it. Ya said it first; we ain't got time for this."

Renji's eyes were large, his brown pupils small dots swimming in in bloodshot expanses. "Oh, so now you're the voice of reason around here?!" It was that familiar madness, the kind they had seen before, back in the second level. "Maybe I should just get rid of both of you! The Soul Society doesn't need to keep the likes of you both! Especially since _you almost killed Rukia_!"

"Yer still holdin' onto that, Ladybird?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Grimmjow caught Amelia's glance. Somehow, she still appeared relatively sane, but he could see the madness dancing at the edges. Hell, he could feel it himself. The corners of his vision began to warp, bloodlust corrupting him. There was still that inane desire to tear her to pieces, but even then, he knew better. Keigo would be pissed, and that, in all reality, was the reason. The only reason she was still alive. He cursed himself, cursed what he had become.

"Renji." Amelia was already reaching for her sword, her hands shaking a bit as she tried to calm herself. "Put away your sword."

"You don't get to order me around, _monster_!"

It was a stupid decision, Grimmjow knew, but it was better than the alternative. Blood trickled down his hand as he gripped the exposed blade of Zabimaru, preventing Renji from taking further action. "Oi." His voice was firm, fingers digging into the blade. "Put yer sword away, Shinigami. Get yerself together. We won't do it again. We'll be fine." His words were pronounced as he tried to get through to the crazed Shinigami. "Just put it away."

Brown eyes were almost specs in a sea of white. Sweat poured down Renji's face, his lips curled back in a snarl. He barely moved, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed heavily. Grimmjow wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was prepared to stop him if he went off the rails.

Then, with shaky breath, Renji whispered. "Let go."

"Ya gonna put it away?"

"_Let. Go._"

Despite the knots in his stomach, Grimmjow slowly released his hold on the blade. Warm, sticky blood trickled from his palm and between his fingers, disappearing into the sand below. To his relief, Renji wiped his blade of blood before sheathing it once again. His glare lingered for a moment, passing between Grimmjow and Amelia before he stormed off, walking ahead again.

Amelia's face had blanched a bit, her hand still on the hilt of her sword, back arched forward. It took her a moment before she could finally move. Her body was still tense, sweat seeping into her clothes. She glanced up at Grimmjow, her expression hard to read.

"That… what the hell?" Her hand fell to her side.

"This place ain't right." Grimmjow's voice was matter of fact. "There's something about this place that fucks with our heads. We gotta hurry up before things get worse."

They began walking again, watching as Renji's figure grew smaller and smaller.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice startled him a little. "I know you hate me, and I guess I can't really blame you." She didn't look at him, her arms crossed. "But I don't really want to fight you, ya know? I just want us to get out of here safely. So… it's fine if you hate my guts, but just know that I'm not your enemy here. No matter how it seems."

The blood on her face had completely disappeared, leaving only her clothes to bear the ghastly stains.

_Not my enemy_. Her words echoed in his head. _Not my enemy. Ain't words ya hear from an Espada._ Glimpses of the dark number could be seen on her palm, her fingers loosely curled in front of it.

"And I guess I should thank you." She smirked. "If it weren't for you, I don't think Renji would've stopped."

He grimaced. "Don't get used to it." Grimmjow kicked at the sand. "I didn't do it to save yer ass. I did so we could get the hell outta here."

"Well, nonetheless, thanks. I wasn't doing so hot myself, so that could've gotten worse."

_Whatever._ He rolled his eyes. _It ain't like I need yer thanks._

**_Grimmjow…_**

His body felt heavy all the sudden, his vision twisting. It was so fast it didn't seem real to Grimmjow. The voice was louder now, his head ringing. He began to stumble, his muscles starting to fail.

"Grimm?"

Amelia's voice didn't sound real, a scraping sound in his head. "H-hey! Are you-?" He felt her hands touch him but felt odd. His whole body was on fire.

"Fuck off." He grimaced, trying his best to sound threatening. "I'm fine. I don't…" He tried to move forward, but found himself falling, his legs giving way. "… Don't need yer… help." He hadn't tried to stop himself, to prevent the fall; he fell into the sand face first, his body collapsing completely.

"GRIMM!"

_Shut… up…_

* * *

Darkness crept over him completely. Grimmjow could feel himself floating in it, his soul sinking. His brain screamed for him to wake up, that something wasn't right, but his body refused to listen. All noise from the outside had been shut out now, leaving him in silence. Darkness. Nothing.

"Is this really what you're looking for?"

Eyes snapping open, Grimmjow felt cold sand brush against his eye lashes; cold, white sand, glimmering beneath a brutal, unforgiving moon. "What?" He raised his head, looking around. For miles, there was nothing but white dunes of sand, a still ocean with him in the center. Alone. Isolated. Hueco Mundo.

"With everything you've said and done, are you sure this is the future you want, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

The voice was closer this time, calm and clear. Grimmjow looked back, seeing a large, hulking figure sitting just under the moon. White plated armor covered a giant panther, with long, plated tail curled in the air, meditating between each twitch. Blue eyes shone accusatorily, staring down at him from deep-set sockets. Dark paws pressed into the sand, claws sticking out between each toe. And, in the middle of its muscular torso, was a deep, dark Hollow hole.

"Look at yourself." Its jaws opened slightly, the calm voice swirling around him. "Look at what you've become. You're so… _human_."

Anger coursed through Grimmjow, but he felt so… tired. Unable to move, really. "Who the hell are ya? What the fuck're ya talkin' about?" Slowly, he began to move, his limbs barely able to go faster than a crawl. "Don't talk down to me like ya know me."

The panther's eyes narrowed, its jaw opening wider. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me? Have you really fallen that much?" A snarl worked its way through its words, a low rumble in its chest. "Pathetic!"

"Oi!" Something stung, his body swaying as he sat up on his haunches. Grimmjow felt sick, feverish almost. He was hot, on fire, his muscles screaming. Something was wrong, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't let this panther talk down to him. "Say that again! I'll cut yer tongue out!"

Letting its head lift a bit, the panther's mouth opened wide, raucous laughter filling the air. It was mocking him. "As if you could! Look at you!" Its eyes glinted mercilessly. "Worry more about that wound in your chest before you worry about me."

_What?_ Looking down, Grimmjow saw a large, gaping hole in his chest, blood soaking into his navy-blue shirt. It was still fresh, pouring down his chest and onto his legs, soaking into his jeans. He took in a sharp breath of surprise, his lungs searing with pain.

"You boast of being a strong Espada." The panther's voice echoed. "Yet, you still haven't recovered from your devastating loss at the hands of a fallen Shinigami. You let yourself falter, become complacent."

Memories of Kaname Tosen's sword piercing through his body flashed through his mind, his eyes going wide.

"Shut… shut up."

"Humans talk to you like they're your equal." Its tail twitched faster, cutting through the dark sky. "Shinigami monitor you like a tamed beast. You are the most pathetic Espada I've ever laid eyes on. It would be better if you let yourself die from that wound. Save what little pride you have left."

His eyes bloodshot, Grimmjow hissed as he glared at the panther. "FUCK YOU! I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU!"

"I _AM _YOU, YOU STUPID BEAST!" It rose to its feet, roaring loudly. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU CARRY AT YOUR SIDE? WHO DO YOU SEARCH FOR IN A FIGHT?!" Rage radiated from its body as it jumped down, beginning to circle him. "You fool. How have I managed to serve a pathetic, incapable master such as you."

It struck him suddenly, Grimmjow's eyes focusing. The taste of iron coated his tongue. "Pantera." There was no question in his mind now.

"That's right." It snarled, circling slowly. It drew closer and closer, eyes shining brightly. "It's about time you recognized your own blade. What a disgrace."

"Are ya the one that's been harrassin' me all this time?" Grimmjow spat out blood, using his hand to try and cover the wound. "That annoyin' voice in my head all this time. Is that what this is?"

"It was not me, no." Pantera's head rose. "No, there is something else here with us. Something has been trying to reach you, but you've been too hard-headed to actually listen." Claws extended, digging into the sand. "You let it overtake you, move you like a puppet. How disgusting."

Spitting up blood, Grimmjow dug his knuckles into his flesh. He could feel the pain start to flare up, his lungs begging for air. _This can't be happenin'_. He looked around, almost desperate. _This ain't real. This has to be a dream. But why does it feel so…? _He held back a gasp of pain, doing his best to maintain eye contact with Pantera. He couldn't show weakness here. It would be all over.

"It ain't my fault." He spat the words out with vehemence. "It ain't my damn fault. How was I… supposed to know it was here?" He could feel his body start to sink. "If anythin', it's probably yer damn fault, you stupid sword!"

Pantera's face was inches from his now. Its head was bent forward, blue eyes searing into him. "You really are a fool. My god." Lifting its head now, it stretched its jaws wide, Grimmjow's head stuck inside. Darkness greeted him, Pantera's tongue curling as it prepared to bite down. "Choose your path, before I choose it for you."

"My path…"

Jaws slammed down, his vision going black. There was no pain, no agony. He wasn't even sure what had actually happened. His chest no longer burned; he couldn't feel the stickiness of blood. All he could feel now was the cold, silent air around him.

* * *

**_Grimmjow. Can you hear me?_**

It was low, a rumbling sound, like thunder on the horizon. Grimmjow didn't know if he could speak, his being floating numbly in the air. _Am I… am I still alive?_

**_You were never truly alive to begin with._** There was something so final in those words. Firm, yet emotionless. **_Espada are neither dead nor alive. An Espada is a mere existence._**

_Who the hell are ya?_ His thoughts were too loud, causing him to wince. _What do ya want?_

**_I want for nothing._**

_Ya ain't really answerin' my question!_

There was silence for a moment**_. I have not had a name for thousands of years. Perhaps it never really mattered._** The disembodied voice remained emotionless throughout, but Grimmjow could hear an inflection in its deep pitch. It went upward. Desperate. **_I want for nothing, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Instead, I bring you a warning._**

Grimmjow could feel his curiosity grow, mingling with his suspicion. _I'm listenin'._

**_Find Ichigo Kurosaki and take him away from this place as fast as you can._** It spoke plainly, the words piercing through him. **_If you do not, not only will he be in danger, but so will the lives of you and your friends._**

_That was kinda our plan._ He felt annoyance seep into his thoughts. _That stupid girl came here to find him. We're already-._

**_You do not understand, Grimmjow._**

His annoyance turned to anger. _What're ya gettin' at?_

Something shifted in the darkness, moving like thick fluid. He could hear something slither, pulling away. **_Do you hear that?_**

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

It was the unmistakable sound of a heartbeat, a distant rhythm that Grimmjow could feel. It shook his entire being, as if he were in sync. It was fundamental. It was… familiar.

**_That is Ichigo Kurosaki._**

_Yeah, I can hear his heart beatin'. So what?_

He could sense the air sour a bit. As if the voice had grown impatient. **_That is not Ichigo Kurosaki's heartbeat. That sound _is_ Ichigo Kurosaki._** The sound grew louder, stronger. **_That sound is the Heartbeat of the World. The very core of this world and all of its inhabitants. Without it, there could be no life on any plane of existence._**

_Wait…_ It was hard to think, the sound of the beating heart rattling him. Grimmjow was afraid it would tear him apart, splitting him into countless parts until he succumbed to it. _What are ya tryin' to say?_

**_There is much more at stake here than you think. _**The heartbeat faded away, leaving Grimmjow to feel relieved. **_Many have been seeking Kurosaki, but a threat awaits him at the depths of Hell. Something that could severely impact the balance of this world._**

The dots were struggling to connect. _Why're ya so damn concerned with that Kurosaki kid? And why are ya tellin' me?_ He felt his being shift in the darkness. _I don't give a shit if he lives or dies._

**_You were the only one strong enough that I could connect to_**, it replied. All the others are slowly succumbing to the madness. And if you care for those you left in the World of the Living, it would be in your best interest to save him. It is ultimately your choice to do what you want but be aware that the consequences will be fatal to all.

_Make your choice, or I will._ Pantera's voice echoed back at him, tearing him apart on the inside. He didn't want to make this choice. It would mean finally giving up that little bit of resistance he had to his own change. It would challenge is idea of what it meant to be an Espada. It would be final. He would become involved, in more ways than he had been during the Winter War.

But he knew if he didn't then everything up to that point would mean nothing. His defiance of Aizen. His alliance with the humans. Keigo's friendship. What was it about?

_DAMMIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO CHOOSE?!_

**_There is always a choice._** The disembodied voice called out to him, distant now. **_No matter the path you choose, you must fully commit to it. There is no time to be on the fence. It is now, or it is never. So, what will you choose?_**

_It's mine. It's all I have…_

He remembered what he'd said all those months ago, during that cold night.

_Ya can't take that from me, you can't take Keigo from me! Yer not gonna take what I've built and keep it for yerself!_

That familiar burning anger coursed through him. It set him ablaze. Remembering Amelia's face, the words that had slipped between his lips. He'd meant every word of it. If he really wanted to keep the world he built, he had to fight for it. To work for it.

"FINE!" He screamed out, feeling his being solidify. "I'LL DO IT! I'LL HELP SAVE KUROSAKI! NOW WILL YA GET OUT OF MY HEAD?!"

It was pleased. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could feel it. It settled in his gut, this warm feeling. **_Very well, Grimmjow._** The darkness shifted again. **_Now, go forth._**

The darkness split, a million eyes appearing. Red pupils focused on him, staring.

**_We are depending on you._**

* * *

The sounds of bones crunching startled Grimmjow awake. He blinked, staring at the bloody maw of Pantera, blue hair sticking out from between his teeth. Bones were scattered in the sand, meat still sticking on the ends. Tattered clothing lay at the panther's feet. And yet, as he reached out, Grimmjow could feel his own body, whole. There were no more wounds, no missing limbs. He was back. Staring at Pantera in disbelief, he couldn't find the right words.

Licking its lips, Pantera opened its jaws. "So, you're back." It reached down, tearing meat from the limb in its claws. "And you've made your choice, it would seem."

Grimmjow stood up, eye level with Pantera now. He felt his jaw tighten, his hands pushing into his pockets. "Yeah, I did." He glanced at the torn limb, recognizing a few of the scars. It was clearly his right arm, stripped and exposed. A part of the old him. He felt his stomach revolt.

Dropping its meal, Pantera approached, blood still dripping from its mouth. "Tell me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, is this truly the path you wish to travel?" There was no trace of anger in its voice, only somber resignation. "Once you decide, I will not make it easy for you to change your mind. I only accept a master who knows their true desire. Only then will I follow you till desolation."

A confident smirk appeared on Grimmjow's face, his hand reaching for Pantera's forehead. Cold, white bone plating ran smoothly beneath his palm.

"I ain't never been so sure about anythin' more in my entire existence."

* * *

_Bastards._ It was suffocating, this anger. Overwhelming, almost. As if it didn't even belong to him in the first place. _Should've killed them. Should've killed…_ He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ It was pounding in his head, blaring loudly. This hatred wasn't his; there was no way. It had to be bad, especially if that blue haired Espada was suddenly the voice of reason._ God, I hate them._

"RENJI!"

Wincing, Renji could hear Amelia's voice echoing across the sand, stretching across the sulfuric sky. He could hear the desperation, the panic. He turned, feeling his irritation rise, prepared to scream something back. But felt it die in his chest when he saw her kneeling in the sand, alone. Her arm was waving in the air frantically, trying to wave him down.

"RENJI! HEY!"

Something was clearly wrong. He couldn't see Grimmjow anymore, his presence weaker than before. He moved quickly, closing the gap between them as he used flash step to get closer. Sand rose as he came to a sudden halt, standing across from Amelia. All anger in him vanished for a moment, replaced by sudden panic. Grimmjow was on the ground, lifeless.

"What did you do?" The words were accusatory as he kneeled beside the Espada's body, his fingers pressed against Grimmjow's neck. There was a very weak pulse, but his body was cool. He looked up at her, seeing the panic in her green eyes. There hadn't been any bite marks or signs of battle. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Snapping out of her trance, Amelia sputtered. "I-I-I dunno! H-he… he just… suddenly collapsed, I swear. He was fine just a moment ago." She turned Grimmjow's head, putting her hand over his mouth to feel for breath. "He was talking just a second ago…" Her head shook. "I just… I dunno."

"You sure you didn't try to do anything funny?"

She glared at him, breathing heavily as she tried her best to stay calm. "I told you, he just collapsed all of the sudden!"

There was no evidence to say otherwise. Despite his suspicions and apprehension, he accepted it, thinking. "He's still alive, fortunately. But he's getting cold."

"His breathing has slowed, too," she added. "It can't just be exhaustion. It has to be something else. Maybe… something in the air."

"If it were, we'd be affected, too." Pushing his long hair back, Renji stood back up. There was nothing around for miles. The wind was picking up, the terrible smell of the place burning in his nostrils. "Either way, we need to get off this level. It's not safe."

Lifting a limp arm, Amelia looped it over his neck. "We'll carry him."

"For how long?" He glanced down at her. "We're already exhausted. Tiring ourselves out even more will spell disaster."

Her frustration bled through, her eyes flashing. "Then what do you suggest, Renji?" She sounded exasperated. "We can't leave him here. Who knows what'll happen!"

"We have no choice. He'll be fine here."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Something echoed in the distance, hard to make out. Amelia and Renji turned, staring out at the horizon. For a moment, Renji wasn't sure if he was just seeing things. There was something pale on the horizon, small and hazy. It seemed to move closer, coming in fast. It wasn't until its presence became clear that he realized there was, in fact, someone coming.

"Who could that be?" Amelia squinted, staring at the horizon. She was silent for a moment, watching before her eyes went wide. "Wait, is that-?"

"URYU!" Renji's voice carried clear across the wasteland. "URYU!" It was strange, this feeling. Just knowing that Uryu was there, coming their way filled him with… hope? For the first time since arriving in this nightmare, this was their first glimpse at the possibility that everything could be okay. He stumbled forward, waving. His heart was racing in his chest. "OI! URYU!"

Silver glasses frames glistened in the distance, Uryu's body sprinting across the sand. In no time he appeared before them, panting heavily. Dark hair swayed in the breeze, his white Quincy clothes tinged gray from sprawling in the sand. He looked exhausted, but he was alive. It was several moments before he could speak, body hunched forward.

"Ishida." Amelia stood up, taking a few tentative steps towards him. "Holy shit… how did you find us?!" She glanced at Renji, as if unsure what she was seeing was actually real.

Renji couldn't help himself, gripping Uryu by the shoulders. The sudden realization, the hope that flowed through him was almost too much. "Where are the others, Uryu? Where's Rukia? Are they alive?"

"Renji." Amelia raised a hand, trying to calm him. "Let him breathe."

Dark blue eyes appeared almost lifeless, dark circles hanging heavy under Uryu's eyes. "Ren… Renji, thank god." He reached up to adjust his glasses. "I'm not… sure how you three ended up here, but… I can't say I'm not relieved to see you all." He looked to Amelia for a moment, catching his breath. "I haven't seen another person in… so long."

His blood ran cold. "Wait, what do you mean?" Renji felt panic start to build in his gut. "Where's Rukia? Where's Ichigo? What do you mean you haven't seen anyone!?" His grip tightened on Uryu's shoulders.

Amelia placed a hand on his forearm, bringing him back. "Ishida." Her voice was calm, low. "What's happened? How did you end up here?"

It took Uryu a moment, his head moving listlessly. He looked exhausted beyond all understanding. Renji let go of him, taking a step back. But he could feel the panic eating away at him_. Rukia… _He couldn't stop the images of her face flipping in his mind. That anger from before began to crowd his mind, his heart racing. Rukia, where are you?

"One moment, I was with Rukia." Uryu sat on the ground, a few feet away from Grimmjow's motionless body. "We were… separated from Ichigo. We don't really know how it happened; all we know is that that Togabito separated us on purpose." He adjusted his glasses, brows furrowed. "It was planned from the beginning, I can tell. He wanted us to get lost here. It's all a trap."

Amelia's head drooped, resting in her hands. "I fucking knew it." She sounded angry, tired. "I… god dammit."

"What happened to Rukia?" Renji's voice shook. "Where'd she go?"

"We were… attacked." Uryu swallowed, his lips dry. "A Kushanāda came out of nowhere, pulling her down with it. I managed to escape, somehow, ending up… here." He waved his hand towards the sky, loosely rotating at the wrist. "And now I've been wandering for hours, trying to find the edge of this level."

"The edge?" Amelia glanced towards the horizon.

Taking a deep breath, Uryu nodded. "A… creature told me that I needed to find the edge of the level. That was the only way out."

"Indeed, I did."

Everyone froze, the new voice interjecting sending them on high alert. Renji rose, seeing the hunched creature standing only a few feet away, with long red hair draping over their back. Amelia reached for the hilt of her sword, her free hand forming a contorted claw. Only Uryu reacted casually, his eye turning to stare.

"You are very close to the edge, young one." Renji could see its face, two mouths moving at once. Strands of spittle stretched between sharp teeth, leathered skin stretching as they spoke. "Only a little farther."

Amelia spoke first, her voice harsh. "What the hell are you?"

Both lips parted, forming uneasy smiles. "My dear, I am known as the Ryōkuchi." It raised a hand to its chest, head tilting to the side. "I am the guardian of this level. There is no need to be afraid, I mean none in your party any harm."

Her hand lowering a bit, Amelia still held her defensive stance. She was wary, her hands resting cautiously at her sides.

Their head turning, the Ryōkuchi motioned towards an unconscious Grimmjow. "Your friend there seems to be sleeping rather restlessly. Let us hope he wakes soon."

"_Sleeping_?" Renji looked incredulous. "He's barely breathing, and his body's gone cold. The hell do you mean he's sleeping?"

"I can assure you, Shinigami, that your friend is indeed sleeping." Their hands gripped a gnarled cane, leaning forward. The more Renji looked at them, the more they resembled a very old woman. It was rather unsettling. "He's having the most important dreams a person can have."

Amelia slowly knelt by Grimmjow's side, staring at his face. There were signs of life, Grimmjow's eyes twitching as they rolled behind his closed lids and his lips stretching slightly as his dream progressed. He seemed to be under some sort of stress. "What do you mean by that?" She looked up at the Ryōkuchi.

Phlegm coated one of the tongues, trailing along the razor-sharp rows of teeth in its lower mouth. "All dreams bear some form of importance, my dear. They reflect our reality in twisted ways." Lifting their cane, they pointed at Grimmjow. "Our dear Espada here appears to be making a difficult choice. It is causing him a great deal of turmoil, by the looks of things."

"Will he wake up soon?" Renji asked.

"Of course." They nodded their head. "He will wake when he is ready."

"We don't have much time!" Renji's eyes flashed dangerously, taking a step forward. "If Rukia's in trouble, I have to go find her!"

There was something strange that came over the creature. Even without a real face, Renji could see their expression change. They went quiet, their lips pressed together somberly. "Shinigami, still your heart." They raised a gnarled hand, crooked bony fingers twitching as they motioned for him to calm down. "Recklessness will do you no good here. The air will poison those who allow their emotions to get the best of them. I am sure you are aware of that by now."

That overwhelming rage from earlier burned in his throat. He felt it dig into his skin, latch onto him with all its strength. He knew they were right, taking ragged breaths. If his captain were here, he would have brow beaten him into silence.

"This place is alive, in more ways than one, my dears. Take caution and keep on your toes. It is best not to let your emotional turmoil best you." The Ryōkuchi sighed, each mouth making a sharp, metallic sound. "Now, once your friend wakes, you will continue towards the horizon, where you will make your way to the final level of Hell. There, you will find your friends. But take heed, I give you the same warning I gave to Uryu Ishida not long ago."

Raising a finger in the air, the Ryōkuchi's voice grew deep. The spiritual pressure of the area changed significantly, weighing on their shoulders. "The lowest level of Hell will not be kind. It will try to break your will, sink down through you to find your darkest selves. Stay vigilant, stay alert. Monitor your emotional and mental wellbeing. Do not let your friends fall by the wayside." Their voice penetrated each and every single one of them, hitting them to the core. Renji could hardly breathe. "Stay on the path, and you will find your destination."

"Do you know of Captain Amagai?" Renji's voice was small. "Where is he-?"

"I know all who enter here." The Ryōkuchi's voice returned to normal, their hands clasping over the top of the cane. "And I know those who shall leave."

Grimmjow began to stir, his head turning in the sand. Squinting, his eyes began to flutter open, unfocused but awake. A groan left his throat, arms moving as he tried to sit up. Startled, Amelia turned back towards him. "Hey, you're back!" She breathed a sigh of relief, unsure if she should help him, let alone touch him. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmph." He rubbed his head, sand filtering out of his hair. "God, my head fuckin' hurts."

Looking up to see the Ryōkuchi one last time, Renji found that they were already gone. His jaw dropped slightly, startled. _They're fast_, he thought, unsettled. But they were gone now, leaving them to decide their next move.

"When'd the Quincy get here?" Grimmjow muttered, nodding towards Uryu. "Does that mean we found Ichigo and the rest?"

Uryu cracked a small smile. "It's just me, Grimmjow."

Perturbed, Grimmjow tried to stand, steadying himself by gripping Amelia's shoulder. He grunted, stumbling forward. "We better get movin'."

"W-wait!" Amelia seemed shocked at his sudden urgency. "Are you sure you don't want to take a minute to-?"

Glaring at her, Grimmjow stared back at them. "Kurosaki's in danger. So's the pipsqueak. We gotta get movin' or else things might get ugly." He sounded groggy, irritated, but his eyes told a different story. There was a sense of urgency. He was on a mission now.

"How do you know?" Renji asked, trying his best to keep up. Uryu followed as well, confused.

But Grimmjow was already rushing, almost breaking out into a sprint. "Call it a hunch, Ladybird. Now hurry up! We ain't got time to waste!"

* * *

**A/N:** I did it! Finally finished this chapter! My god, it took me a while, but I've been a busy little bee. That and ya know... the whole US election has taken its toll on my mental wellbeing, so that's been fun. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See ya soon!

Edit: Forgot to mention that some things in this chapter allude to one of the one-shots in Bone Shatter, in case you were confused. See _We Speak in Tongues_ (chapter 3).


End file.
